


Old roleplays i dont want to lose

by todd_casil



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 184,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todd_casil/pseuds/todd_casil
Summary: Cringy shit





	1. (Abandoned) neko John Egbert

(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *it was pouring outside with rain. John sat in a cardbourd box shivering from the cold. His ears were flatten down and his tail curled closely next to him, whimpering*

Dave Strider: *dave was walking home his hands tucked into his pockets when he say the small figure in the box*H-hello? Is somebody in there?

(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *his ear perk up and pears his head out to the box and looks at you shyly* i-im here sir

Dave Strider: *dave crouches down so we were eye level*What is an adorable little thing like yourself doing out here?Its cold as fuck*dave says shouldering off his jacket and wraps it around you*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *sniffs the jacket and holds onto it tightly* th-thank and uh....im here because I think my master didn't w-want me enymore. It's b-been 10 days and h-he hasn't c-come back yet  
Dave Strider: Well he is obviously not a very smart man*dave thinks for a moment and holds out a hand*you could come with me if youd like, i dont have much, but i dont mind sharing *smiles *  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *cautiously holds your hand* y-you'd do that for M-me? Thank you s-sorry much. You're m-my hero  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *s-soo  
Dave Strider: *nods gripping your hand tightly and wraps a arm around you*Lets get you out of this shit*quickly walks over to his apartment building and opens the door for you*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *shakes off a bit of water and walks in* this is your place? It's nice and warmer in here *snuggles into your jacket more but still holds onto your hand*  
Dave Strider: Why thank you if youd like you could wear some of my clothes to get you warmer, being sick sucks*runs a hand through my hair and throws off my shades looking down*or if youd like you could take a shower  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *nobs* thank you. if you don't mind can I take a shower please uh.....what's your name mister?  
Dave Strider: Oh duh sorry, im dave. and you are?  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : My name is john. *smiles brightly *  
Dave Strider: Nice to meet you john*smiles in return red eyes shining brightly*the shower's in the back towels are behind the door, and ill grab you some clothes  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : Thank you *walks to the bathroom and starts takeing a shower*  
Dave Strider: Anytime*walks into my room and grabs you some clothes and gathers all the blankets and makes a blanket nest on the bed*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *finishes the shower and drys himself off before putting on the clothes that are slightly too big* hey dave?  
Dave Strider: *peers around the corner*Yea?  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *walks over to you and gives you a hug *this is amazing.  
Dave Strider: *is startled by the hug but quickly higs back*anytime dude, no one deserves to be abandoned, i know how it feels and it sucks*pulls away and leads you over to the bed*you can sleep here  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *sniffs it and looks up at you* are you going to sleep here too? With me? *he tilts his head to the side and looks up at you curiously *  
Dave Strider: I-if you want, i just figured you would want to be alone*shrugs *  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *holds onto your arm tightly* please sleep with me. I don't want to be alone again. *ears flatten down *  
Dave Strider: O-okay, i have to warn you though, i sleep cuddle, like its not even funny


	2. Chapter 2

(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *it was pouring outside with rain. John sat in a cardbourd box shivering from the cold. His ears were flatten down and his tail curled closely next to him, whimpering*  
Neko!Dave Strider: *ears flicker to the sound hearing the distressed sound*Hello?  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *ears perk up and peers out of the box* Oh h-hi  
Neko!Dave Strider: Hello there, are you okay?*resisting the urge to carry you and protect you*what are you doing out here?  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : M-my owner left me here. He said he'd come back but it been 10 days. I don't know what to do. *ears flatten back down *  
Neko!Dave Strider: *growls *that bastard, here come with me*slowly holds out a hand*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *stands uo and steps out of the box, taking your hand* thank you mister.  
Neko!Dave Strider: The names dave, theres no need to call me sir or anything *leads you to my small house*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *nobs and holds onto you* im john by the way. *smiles and rubs his head against your shoulder *  
Neko!Dave Strider: *wraps a arm around your protectively*nice to meet you john, i would offer you my jacket but i forgot it my self*opens the door, letting you in first*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *looks around and moves closer to you* is it safe dave? *shakes a little in your arms.*  
Neko!Dave Strider: *nods, ears flating down letting out a faint purr*there is no need to worry, i dont have a master*smiles*if i were you i would take off your wet clothes, you can borrow a pair of mine  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : *nobs slowly* that's a good idea. Thank you dave. *smiles up at you. Tail swinging side to side a bit*  
Neko!Dave Strider: *smiles and walks out of the room to get changed myself and comes back out with some clothes and turns around*dont worry i wont peek*i chuckle*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : Ok *takes off clothes slowly and changes into the clothes he's given* ok I'm done dave!  
Neko!Dave Strider: *smiles and leads you to my room*you can have the bed, ill take the couch is youd like  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : Wait dave. *grabs your hand* I know this might even much to ask but.....can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be left alone again  
Neko!Dave Strider: *nods quickly*of course man, i just didnt know if youd want me to*dosent let go of your hand and walks you over to the bed pulling back the sheets*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : * takes off glasses and sets them to the side before climbing in* thank you dave for sleeping with me tonight  
Neko!Dave Strider: *nods taking off own glasses and gets in after*is there any way you would like to do this john?*ears perk up curiously*  
(Abandoned) neko John Egbert : Mhm *leans closely to your chest, curling up into a ball slightly and purrs*  
Neko!Dave Strider: *freezes startled but quickly wraps an arm around you, pulling you a bit closer and runs a hand through your hair, purring contently*


	3. DaveKat?

Karkat Vantas: hey fuckface, what do you want?  
Dave Strider: i didnt even say anything, bulgehead, so how about you not antagonize me  
Karkat Vantas: nah, i think i choose to mess with you , its more entertaining that way  
Karkat Vantas: and stop using troll terms you dick  
Dave Strider: nah, i think ill use them just to mess with you  
Dave Strider: and stop using human terms you bulge  
Dave Strider: *He smirked.*  
Karkat Vantas: You asswipe, you cant tell me what to do *he growled*  
Dave Strider: yeah well you shouldnt fuck with me then  
Dave Strider: simple as that  
Karkat Vantas: its not like i have anything better to do *he rolls his eyes*Entertain me strider  
Dave Strider: oh? and how am i supposed to do that, vantas? sling myself around a pole?  
Karkat Vantas: *he makes a confused sound*What the fuck, no, just, i dont know, im bored  
Dave Strider: i whipped a random thing outta my think pan, goddamn  
Dave Strider: also im bored as fuck too, yknow  
Karkat Vantas: God fuck strider, well what do humans do when there bored then?  
Dave Strider: depends on the human and depends on how old they are  
Karkat Vantas: well, how about whatever humans do at your age*he shrugs*  
Dave Strider: again, it depends on the human  
Karkat Vantas: augggg, you are infuriating, *he tugs at a horn*what the fuck do you do in your free time stridouche  
Dave Strider: for the most part, hang out with you. vantbulgehole  
Karkat Vantas: oh my fucking god, well then we are right back where we started  
Dave Strider: yeah, no shit sherlock  
Dave Strider: way to go on that one  
Dave Strider: a+++ for you sir  
Dave Strider: would you like a gold star  
Dave Strider: because you just got all of them  
Dave Strider: every last gold star sticker  
Dave Strider: now the universe is all out of them  
Dave Strider: you fucking suck, vantas  
Karkat Vantas: well you suck dick so i think we are even  
Dave Strider: actually no i dont, so nice try  
Karkat Vantas: pfft yea whatever*he rolls his eyes*what are human games you fuckass  
Dave Strider: there are millions of human games, you dipshit  
Karkat Vantas: augggggggg i can not deal with your shit strider  
Karkat Vantas: i fucking cant  
Karkat Vantas: it would take a motherfucking miracle if i could  
Dave Strider: wow, im feeling all of the love right now  
Karkat Vantas: all the love  
Karkat Vantas: all of it  
Dave Strider: every last bit of it  
Karkat Vantas: now take all that love  
Karkat Vantas: and shove it so far up your ass it ends up behind your eyes  
Dave Strider: holy crap i did not need that visual in my think pan  
Dave Strider: thats fucking disgusting, karkat  
Dave Strider: and kinky as hell but for the most part disgusting  
Karkat Vantas: Maybe you would like it if they were smuppets  
Karkat Vantas: is that it strider  
Dave Strider: wha- no! no, i would absolutely not fucking like that at all  
Karkat Vantas: are you sure  
Karkat Vantas: because,  
Karkat Vantas: i think your in denile  
Dave Strider: in denial about what, being traumatized by those fuckers?  
Karkat Vantas: how the fuck could you be 'traumatized' there fucking stuffing wrapped in fabric  
Dave Strider: karkat, just  
Dave Strider: how about we change the subject?  
Karkat Vantas: why dave, are you scared  
Dave Strider: of them? what, isnt that obvious?  
Karkat Vantas: well then tell me why you are, we are both bored, so why not be pale as fuck  
Dave Strider: because, i... um...  
Karkat Vantas: im listening  
Dave Strider: ...  
Dave Strider: please dont take this the wrong way or anything but, uh..  
Dave Strider: i-i dont want us to be in a morallegiance, okay?  
Dave Strider: its nothing personal or some shit like that  
Dave Strider: its just like  
Dave Strider: i dont want to do that  
Dave Strider: not that im against quadrants or anything though!  
Dave Strider: i completely and totally respect them now that i know about them thanks to you  
Dave Strider: its just that i dont want to be in a morallegiance  
Karkat Vantas: ...  
Karkat Vantas: okay  
Dave Strider: sorry...  
Karkat Vantas: no its fine, i wasnt trying to push that on you, but just because you have feeling jams with someone doesnt mean your morials  
Karkat Vantas: but whatever  
Dave Strider: right, yeah  
Dave Strider: besides, dont you have a moirail anyways? or did you ditch the clown  
Karkat Vantas: what gamzee?  
Dave Strider: yeah, him  
Karkat Vantas: *he hisses* That was fucking one sided, i listened to him but when i needed him, where was he?Nowhere, thats fucking where  
Dave Strider: right, sorry. i-i didnt mean to like bring back shitty memories and all of that  
Karkat Vantas: Its fine, just fucking rough is all, wait, why the everloving fuck, is the 'cool kid' suddenly a scared wiggler?  
Dave Strider: im not a scared wriggler, you asshole. i just didnt want to bring back unpleasant memories  
Karkat Vantas: pfft, last time i checked, you were willing to bring up anything to get a rise out of me, whats wrong you hipsterfuck  
Dave Strider: well yeah, im totally down with annoying you all the time every time. but theres lines that i know not to cross because im not a totally shit person  
Karkat Vantas: *he stays quiet for a moment*Why did you come to bother me strider? i was reading and you made me lose my spot  
Dave Strider: i was going to get some coffee and then you started insulting me so its not my fault  
Karkat Vantas: Whatever, the coffee machine is broken though  
Dave Strider: aw shit, for reals? goddammit  
Karkat Vantas: yea, it would be working alot faster if sollux were here, but since hes not rose is trying to alchmize a new one  
Dave Strider: hopefully we can though, i really gotta get me some coffee sometime soon  
Karkat Vantas: Cant sleep?  
Dave Strider: that and i dont want to  
Karkat Vantas: *he looks confused*Nightmares?  
Dave Strider: sadly enough, yeah  
Karkat Vantas: Join the club  
Dave Strider: ive been in it for as long as i can remember  
Karkat Vantas: Do you want to, i dont know, just talk for a while?  
Dave Strider: im down with that, but about what?  
Karkat Vantas: *He shrugs and pats the spot next to him*How did you meet john, jade and rose?  
Dave Strider: *He sits down beside Karkat.* id just downloaded pesterchum when this person called garden gnostic started messaging me and telling me that they were named jade and that i should meet their friends john and rose  
Dave Strider: i shit you not, thats how it all went down  
Dave Strider: she basically forced me to start talking to them and boom thats what happened  
Dave Strider: thank god she did though  
Karkat Vantas: Thats pretty cool,Didnt you already have friends though? so itr wouldn't be much of a surprise if you suddenly got three more  
Dave Strider: well... no. i didnt. i was homeschooled after this, uh... incident. when i was a kid. so i had no friends after that up until i met them  
Karkat Vantas: Incident?  
Dave Strider: its nothing  
Dave Strider: that you should worry about, i mean  
Karkat Vantas: Why not? i mean its no good keeping shit locked up, you know?  
Dave Strider: well yeah but like... this one, im gonna have to keep from you  
Dave Strider: i dont like doing that but like this one is a really big one  
Dave Strider: its just like... its the reason why i wear my shades all the time, okay?  
Dave Strider: thats all im saying about it  
Karkat Vantas: Alright, but know im going to ask later about the whole shades thing so be prepared  
Dave Strider: i know youre going to, but i absolutely refuse to answer it  
Karkat Vantas: i figured as much, is there anything i can do to get you to open up to me?  
Dave Strider: about literally anything else? just ask. about the shades? hell to the motherfucking no  
Karkat Vantas: then what about the smuppets?why are you scared of them?  
Dave Strider: ...its because of bro and thats all im saying about that  
Karkat Vantas: uggg*he sighs*then what do you want to share?*he says plopping down in daves lap determinedly*  
Dave Strider: *A blush dusts over his face and he gives him a tiny shrug.* what else do you want me to share?  
Karkat Vantas: I dont know, who was your first flush crush i guess  
Dave Strider: oh, thats an easy one. john was my first flush crush  
Karkat Vantas: Seriously? that buck tooth bastard stole everyones fucking heart didnt he?  
Dave Strider: yeah, basically. i had a big ass crush on him for years up until the meteor came around  
Karkat Vantas: what changed?  
Dave Strider: i just stopped liking him. it probably had to do with the fact that he and i werent able to talk  
Karkat Vantas: Hmm. do you have any questions for me?*he wiggles around a bit trying to get comfortable*  
Dave Strider: *He bites his lower lip a bit and considers that for a moment.* who was yours? terezi?  
Karkat Vantas: Fuck no, she just wanted me for my blood. my first was john too*he shrugs*


	4. DirkJake

Dirk Strider: sup English  
Jake English: Nothing much, how have you been?  
Dirk Strider: Good... How... How are you?  
Jake English: Im better now, Are you okay Dirk?You seem... troubled? i think thats the word  
Dirk Strider: I... That's good. And I'm fine. Just a little tired.  
Jake English: How come?  
Dirk Strider: Er... Late night escapades. Hal had a bit of a glitch... And then Brobot went crazy and started tearing himself apart. Then I had to repair some of Seb's rusty parts.  
Jake English: Well thats sounds rather exciting , would you like to sleep instead? i didnt mean to just pop by like this, i should have called  
Dirk Strider: No no, I don't care that you're here. I mean of course I care, but I don't mind. It's not like I haven't done it to you before, appearing in random places like a weirdo... You're not weird though. I mean you are in a cute british way and I think I should sleep  
Jake English: I dont know weather i should be insulted or flattered, so im going to chose the latter, even though its not true, is there anything i can do to help?  
Dirk Strider: cuddle me *he speaks with a complete poker face*  
Jake English: W-what*he says flustered*is this a joke? Because im afraid i dont get it  
Dirk Strider: Nope. I'm not usually one for jokes, at least not of this calibre.  
Dirk Strider: Also  
Dirk Strider: Insomnia is a bitch  
Jake English: *he thinks for a moment*O-okay, how do you do that?  
Dirk Strider: do what?  
Jake English: how do you go about cuddling, i mean ive seen it in movies *he trails off*  
Dirk Strider: oh... I think you just... Lie down? Tenderly embrace each other? You seem to forget I've been alone my whole life too.  
Jake English: *he nods*Okay, lets do this then  
Dirk Strider: *he plucks off his shades, going and laying down on his bed, facing the wall*  
Jake English: *he follows suit, taking off his own glasses and lays down behind him, slowly wrapping an arm around dirk*  
Dirk Strider: *he bits his lip, rolling over to face you*  
Jake English: *he smiles hesitantly, a small blush moving across his face*Y-you have really pretty eyes  
Dirk Strider: *he smiles a little* So do you  
Jake English: *his hand slowly moves up to card through the others hair*  
Dirk Strider: *he flutters his eyes closed, leaning into the soft touch*  
Jake English: I-if you want me to stop just say the word*he says flustered, admiring how soft your hair is*  
Dirk Strider: *he hums, scooting an inch closer*  
Jake English: *he lets out a small squeak in surprise before slowly wrapping his leg around yours moving you a bit closer*  
Dirk Strider: *he nuzzles your neck, breathing in your scent quietly*  
Jake English: *his breath hitches, and begins rubbing the small of your back*i quiet like this  
Dirk Strider: *he murmurs against your skin* yeah. It's nice, being close to someone.  
Jake English: *he shivers softly*it is, i see why people like it so much  
Dirk Strider: *he pulls his face back, looking you in the eyes* I guess it's a bit better when you're mentally close too  
Jake English: *he nods in agreement before taking a chance and moves forward to kiss you softly*  
Dirk Strider: *he blushes, but kisses back nonetheless*  
Jake English: *he pulls back a moment*i-is that crossing a line?ill stop  
Dirk Strider: I think by this point, the line is non-existent *he pulls you close again, pressing your lips together*  
Jake English: *he opens his mouth as to say something but quickly cuts it off kissing back, softly nipping at your bottom lip*  
Dirk Strider: *he gasps a bit, wrapping his arms around your neck*  
Jake English: *he takes the moment to slip his tongue in and explore, gently running a hand up and down your sides*  
Dirk Strider: *he pulls your bodies flush together, a quiet whine building up*  
Jake English: *his nails dig in in surprise, moaning a little into the kiss*  
Dirk Strider: a-ah! *he pants at the sudden rough treatment, bucking his hips forward by accident*  
Jake English: *he whines loudly burying his head in your neck*H-holyshit*he mumbles out kissing at the exposed skin*  
Dirk Strider: Hng, J-Jake... *he nibbles at your shoulder, slightly rocking against you*  
Jake English: Fuck*he nips a small mark then begins to suck at it, rocking in time with yours*A-as much as i like grinding like a fucking teenager, I-id rather not mess my pants. so in conclusion i believe we are both wearing way to much clothes*he rambles out*


	5. drunk!Dave Strider Joined the chat

John Egbert: woah, oh my god  
John Egbert: dave are y-you drunk?  
drunk!Dave Strider: shhhh*giggles*dont tell bro  
John Egbert: D-dave, where the hell did you get alcohol?!  
drunk!Dave Strider: rose *smiles*want some?  
John Egbert: N-no i dont want any!  
drunk!Dave Strider: are you sure*giggles*its really good Sitting down a the couch*  
John Egbert: y-yes dave, im sure. *he gulps a bit, hoping dave doesnt hurt him while hes drunk*  
drunk!Dave Strider: john? w-why are you flinching?*looks confused *are you okay?  
John Egbert: i-im fine dave,,  
drunk!Dave Strider: john* he says seriously *john tell me  
John Egbert: dave youre fucking drunk! a-and im scared, okay..?  
drunk!Dave Strider: why you know id never hurt*he looks hurt* why wuld you th-*he cuts off*who hurt you?  
John Egbert: N-no one hurt me dave..  
drunk!Dave Strider: john please*sets a had on his shoulder*please  
John Egbert: i-i dont want to talk about it.. especially when youre like this..  
drunk!Dave Strider: john*sighs*fine ill talk talk to tomorrow goodnight john*walks off  
John Egbert: *follows you* d-dave, you cant just walk off like that when youre drunk! y-you have to stay somewhere safe  
drunk!Dave Strider: john id rather face my bro then scare you john...  
John Egbert: y-you wont scare me, i promise  
drunk!Dave Strider: your fucking stuttering man obviously i am  
John Egbert: no please, please dont go.. *he looks down*  
drunk!Dave Strider: *freezes*john i fucking love you, but i dont want you to hate me cause im fucking drunk *sighs*  
John Egbert: wha-what? *he looks back at you*  
drunk!Dave Strider: you fucking heard me john *takes off his shades looking up at him *i fucking love you  
John Egbert: I.. i-i love you too dave  
drunk!Dave Strider: *stares *dont lie to me egbert, please i cant take that  
John Egbert: i-im not lying dave. I really do love you  
drunk!Dave Strider: john..if you truely do, tell me who hurt you  
John Egbert: i-i.. well it was.. w-well *he looks down, almost seeming to be ashamed and embarrassed about it*  
drunk!Dave Strider: *wraps a arm around him sitting down puling him down with*it okay john  
John Egbert: *he starts to tear up* i-it was.. V-vriska..  
drunk!Dave Strider: *growls*that little shit, i new someting was off about her  
John Egbert: i-im sorry.. *he starts to sob, burying his face into daves shirt*  
drunk!Dave Strider: its not our fault*brings him up in his lap wrapping his arms around him softly stroking his hair*  
John Egbert: *he hugs him, crying into his shoulder*  
drunk!Dave Strider: *holds him tightly humming softly* its okay john, ive got you  
John Egbert: th-thank you.. so m-much  
drunk!Dave Strider: no need to thank me man, i just wanna make sure okay  
John Egbert: *he looks back up at you* o-okay,,  
John Egbert: i-i feel like i need to thank you t-though..  
drunk!Dave Strider: for what?  
John Egbert: just for being h-here and understanding,,


	6. Chapter 6

John Egbert: D-davesprite? are you okay? In Heat!Davesprite: what do you think...? John Egbert: I-i dont know man, you look really out of it though, can i help? In Heat!Davesprite: i mean... you dont know what that means.. *curls up in a makeshift nest* John Egbert: *walks closer*Well could you tell me then so i can help?i hate seeing you upset In Heat!Davesprite: you still dont know what that means.. for all you know i could be like a bitch in heat or some shit John Egbert: *blushes*Id still help though*kneels down on a knee*your my friend man In Heat!Davesprite: really? *cuddling into a blanket near his crotch and stomach* John Egbert: Well duh, i dropped the 'no homo' thing years ago, plus i think your rather hot*He thinks a moment*Wait, are you in heat? In Heat!Davesprite: maybe... *hides his face in the side of the nest, letting out a small muffled chirp* John Egbert: Quick question before i do something i might regret,Are you apposed to me, you know*he flails his arms*helping? In Heat!Davesprite: no of course not i just wanna get fucked by now i dont care *groans in annoyance* John Egbert: cool!*he says happyly, lifting davesprites head up and kissing him* In Heat!Davesprite: *his eyes widened a bit before he melted into the kiss* John Egbert: *he moved into the nest with him, nipping at his bottom lip gently* In Heat!Davesprite: *Wraps his arms around your neck, opening his mouth for you almost immediately* John Egbert: *He pulls back breathing heavily *Do you even have anything*he gestures to his crotch *i mean having a tail and all In Heat!Davesprite: well there's this weird ass slit and thats all i know... *shrugs* cant really see anything John Egbert: *reaches an arm down exploring, before finding the wet slit and rubbing it*oh cool*he smiles* In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a tiny yelp, burying his head in your shoulder* John Egbert: *he looks curious*does it hurt? *he asks running a hand through you wing* In Heat!Davesprite: n-no... it feels g-good.. *blushes softly and chirps quietly into the crook of your neck* John Egbert: *smiles at the sound, rubbing it a bit more firmly you have cute little chirps*he chuckles** In Heat!Davesprite: shut u-up... peep! would you r-rather me moan..? *lets out a few more chirps* John Egbert: i didnt say i was complaining*he says taking off his own shirt*i just said they were cute, and that i am striving to see how many othe sounds i can get out of you*smiles kissing you agin* In Heat!Davesprite: *rolls his eyes, running a hand down your chest* nice... *Accidentally lets out part of a mating call* s-sorry bird shit John Egbert: *he freezes*i think i like that one the best so far*nips your lip grind down subconsciously * In Heat!Davesprite: *continues on with the call with it eventually morphing into a soft moan* John Egbert: *his breath hitches and he move down looking at the slit curiously before licking it experimentally* In Heat!Davesprite: *Caws loudly, his entire body seemingly reacting to it* j-john... John Egbert: *looks up at you and sets his glasses off to the side,doing it again with more vigor this time* In Heat!Davesprite: *his entire body relaxes and he just becomes a giant moaning pile of mush* f-fuck... john.. John Egbert: *he looks up *yes Ds? *he asks innocently* In Heat!Davesprite: k-keep going... please? *looks back down at you pleadingly* John Egbert: could you be more specific dear?*he asks moving his finger along the slit a dipping it in* In Heat!Davesprite: *whimpers lightly, writhing under you trying to get more friction* p-please... John Egbert: *he chuckles softly adding another one and spreading them*Im afraid i dont know what you asking fore darling*he smile mischievously * In Heat!Davesprite: *looks up at you straight into your eyes* please... fuck me john.. make me yours... John Egbert: *his face turns dark red and moves up to kiss you, kicking off his own pants*you sure Ds? *he mutters between kisses* In Heat!Davesprite: yees... *lets out another mating call with a smirk on his face* use and abuse me if you need John Egbert: S-shit sprite*he stutters out wrapping a hand in your hair and kicks off his boxers looking at you a moment* In Heat!Davesprite: *looks right back at you, eyes half lidded as he bites down on his lip* what? John Egbert: *he positions him self*Nothing, just enjoying the view*he chuckles out nipping your jaw bone softly In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a small whine, trying to buck his hips into yours* w-whats okay with you...? John Egbert: what do you mean?*he asks massaging wing* In Heat!Davesprite: im askin what your kinks are johnny boy John Egbert: unlike some people*he stares at you*i dont have like tens of thousands of kinks, i just like marking*he nips your jaw again*you? In Heat!Davesprite: i mean you just described me, tens of thousands * smirks, letting out a small moan* John Egbert: well heavens,*he says in a fake British accent*tens of thousands of what my dear chap? In Heat!Davesprite: my god i may have an accent kink but stop just stop, tens of thousands of kinks John Egbert: tisk, tisk im going to hold this against you for quite awhile*he says not dropping the accent and grinds down smirking* In Heat!Davesprite: i mean you wouldnt enjoy the rest of my kinks... *chirps softly, grinding back up* John Egbert: you dont know that*nips at your neck*tell me, im here to please*chuckles* In Heat!Davesprite: j-just treat me like shit... please m-m-master.. *hides his face* John Egbert: *tilts his head surprised for a moment but quickly replaces it with a grin*Are you sure little birdy? *he asks needing conformation* In Heat!Davesprite: yes i-i'm sure... *looks back up at you, a look of relief washing across his face after seeing your grin* John Egbert: *He smirks and pins your arms above your head with one hand pushing all the way in, his breath hitching * In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a loud moan, hips bucking up into your hand* m-master, please! John Egbert: *works it in and out slowly teasingly*do you really think you deserve it?*he says smirking* In Heat!Davesprite: y-yes master I-ive been a good birdy i-i swear! *he whimpers* John Egbert: *kisses the side of your lips using his free hand to rub at the base of your wing*i suppose you have,so what do you want as a reward then? In Heat!Davesprite: *chirps softly, burying his head into your shoulder* f-fuck me master.. p-please i need y-your cock... John Egbert: *lets go of your wrists moving the hand to your hips and positions himself, pushing in slowly gasping* In Heat!Davesprite: *grips onto your back, hugging tightly onto you while letting out a few small chirps and moans* peep.. John Egbert: *pushes the rest in nipping your ear*you okay?*he mumbles* In Heat!Davesprite: y-yeah... more than fine.. just gimme a minute *rests his head in the crook of your neck, breathing heavily* John Egbert: *nods running a hand through your wing smoothing them out quietly nibbling at you ear* In Heat!Davesprite: *takes a few more deep breaths* go ahead.. John Egbert: *pulls almost fully out pushing back in, getting faster with each thrust*F-fuck In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a loud caw with his wings flapping behind him* yes, y-yes master! John Egbert: *moves faster ,kissing you roughly and grips your hips tightly mumbling into your ear*good pet In Heat!Davesprite: t-thank you master... I-I-I- *breaks off mid sentence into a loud moan* John Egbert: Dont cum untill i tel you to *he growls snapping his hips forward*alright? In Heat!Davesprite: *lets more loud moans slip past his lips* o-of course! I must o-obey my master... John Egbert: *runs a hand through your hair moving you head up, kissing you passionately* In Heat!Davesprite: *whimpers softly, kissing back with just as much passion* John Egbert: *sucks on your tongue and tugs softly at some feathers on a wing his thrusts growing shakey * In Heat!Davesprite: *clenches his eyes shut, trying to keep back the small dribble of cum dripping out of him* John Egbert: *hisses biting at your neck*Bad*he growls tugging the feathers a bit harder*i thought i told you- *he cuts off interrupted by a moan and thrusts harder* In Heat!Davesprite: *curls up the most he could, clinging onto you tightly* please master im sorry ill be good! John Egbert: *he pets your hair*I-is okay pet*he moans out *S-shit,im c-close*he says trying to pull away* In Heat!Davesprite: *doesnt let go, more his own cum splattering out onto the both of them with a loud caw* I-I'm sorry jut p-please i need to cum! John Egbert: *he moves his head up to your ear whispering *then cum my pet*he says biting your neck again, trying to hold off his own orgasm* In Heat!Davesprite: w-why are you holding back m-master...? *tilts his head, refusing to cum without you doing so first* John Egbert: *looks up at you, opening his mouth about to speak but grips you tightly, his own orgasm crashing into him, and bites hard moaning* In Heat!Davesprite: *throws his head back into the side of his nest, orange splattering on the both of them and mixing with the white of your cum* J-john! John Egbert: *As soon as he comes back he licks the bite mumbling apologetically for it and pulls out rubbing at your sides* In Heat!Davesprite: *lets go of you, falling back into his nest ad closing his eyes* that.. that was amazing.. John Egbert: well that fed my ego like a shit ton*he giggles pulling you close to him* In Heat!Davesprite: well thats the point aint it? *giggles along with you before clamping a hand over his mouth, realizing what he was doing* John Egbert: *he paws at your hand *dont go covering up your laughs, they are to cute for that*he smiles* In Heat!Davesprite: *rolls his eyes and takes his hand off of his mouth* yeah yeah sure they are John Egbert: *he smiles victoriously*Have you heard them? they are fucking adorable


	7. Chapter 7

John Egbert: D-davesprite? are you okay?  
In Heat!Davesprite: what do you think...?  
John Egbert: I-i dont know man, you look really out of it though, can i help?  
In Heat!Davesprite: i mean... you dont know what that means.. *curls up in a makeshift nest*  
John Egbert: *walks closer*Well could you tell me then so i can help?i hate seeing you upset  
In Heat!Davesprite: you still dont know what that means.. for all you know i could be like a bitch in heat or some shit  
John Egbert: *blushes*Id still help though*kneels down on a knee*your my friend man  
In Heat!Davesprite: really? *cuddling into a blanket near his crotch and stomach*  
John Egbert: Well duh, i dropped the 'no homo' thing years ago, plus i think your rather hot*He thinks a moment*Wait, are you in heat?  
In Heat!Davesprite: maybe... *hides his face in the side of the nest, letting out a small muffled chirp*  
John Egbert: Quick question before i do something i might regret,Are you apposed to me, you know*he flails his arms*helping?  
In Heat!Davesprite: no of course not i just wanna get fucked by now i dont care *groans in annoyance*  
John Egbert: cool!*he says happyly, lifting davesprites head up and kissing him*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *his eyes widened a bit before he melted into the kiss*  
John Egbert: *he moved into the nest with him, nipping at his bottom lip gently*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *Wraps his arms around your neck, opening his mouth for you almost immediately*  
John Egbert: *He pulls back breathing heavily *Do you even have anything*he gestures to his crotch *i mean having a tail and all  
In Heat!Davesprite: well there's this weird ass slit and thats all i know... *shrugs* cant really see anything  
John Egbert: *reaches an arm down exploring, before finding the wet slit and rubbing it*oh cool*he smiles*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a tiny yelp, burying his head in your shoulder*  
John Egbert: *he looks curious*does it hurt? *he asks running a hand through you wing*  
In Heat!Davesprite: n-no... it feels g-good.. *blushes softly and chirps quietly into the crook of your neck*  
John Egbert: *smiles at the sound, rubbing it a bit more firmly you have cute little chirps*he chuckles**  
In Heat!Davesprite: shut u-up... peep! would you r-rather me moan..? *lets out a few more chirps*  
John Egbert: i didnt say i was complaining*he says taking off his own shirt*i just said they were cute, and that i am striving to see how many othe sounds i can get out of you*smiles kissing you agin*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *rolls his eyes, running a hand down your chest* nice... *Accidentally lets out part of a mating call* s-sorry bird shit  
John Egbert: *he freezes*i think i like that one the best so far*nips your lip grind down subconsciously *  
In Heat!Davesprite: *continues on with the call with it eventually morphing into a soft moan*  
John Egbert: *his breath hitches and he move down looking at the slit curiously before licking it experimentally*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *Caws loudly, his entire body seemingly reacting to it* j-john...  
John Egbert: *looks up at you and sets his glasses off to the side,doing it again with more vigor this time*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *his entire body relaxes and he just becomes a giant moaning pile of mush* f-fuck... john..  
John Egbert: *he looks up *yes Ds? *he asks innocently*  
In Heat!Davesprite: k-keep going... please? *looks back down at you pleadingly*  
John Egbert: could you be more specific dear?*he asks moving his finger along the slit a dipping it in*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *whimpers lightly, writhing under you trying to get more friction* p-please...  
John Egbert: *he chuckles softly adding another one and spreading them*Im afraid i dont know what you asking fore darling*he smile mischievously *  
In Heat!Davesprite: *looks up at you straight into your eyes* please... fuck me john.. make me yours...  
John Egbert: *his face turns dark red and moves up to kiss you, kicking off his own pants*you sure Ds? *he mutters between kisses*  
In Heat!Davesprite: yees... *lets out another mating call with a smirk on his face* use and abuse me if you need  
John Egbert: S-shit sprite*he stutters out wrapping a hand in your hair and kicks off his boxers looking at you a moment*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *looks right back at you, eyes half lidded as he bites down on his lip* what?  
In Heat!Davesprite: ((if i dont reply right away gimme a few minutes sorry))  
John Egbert: *he positions him self*Nothing, just enjoying the view*he chuckles out nipping your jay bone softly*  
John Egbert: ((kk))  
In Heat!Davesprite: ((okay im not dead hello  
In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a small whine, trying to buck his hips into yours* w-whats okay with you...?  
John Egbert: what do you mean?*he asks massaging wing*  
In Heat!Davesprite: im askin what your kinks are johnny boy  
John Egbert: unlike some people*he stares at you*i dont have like tens of thousands of kinks, i just like marking*he nips your jaw again*you?  
In Heat!Davesprite: i mean you just described me, tens of thousands * smirks, letting out a small moan*  
John Egbert: well heavens,*he says in a fake British accent*tens of thousands of what my dear chap?  
In Heat!Davesprite: my god i may have an accent kink but stop just stop, tens of thousands of kinks  
John Egbert: tisk, tisk im going to hold this against you for quite awhile*he says not dropping the accent and grinds down smirking*  
In Heat!Davesprite: i mean you wouldnt enjoy the rest of my kinks... *chirps softly, grinding back up*  
John Egbert: you dont know that*nips at your neck*tell me, im here to please*chuckles*  
In Heat!Davesprite: j-just treat me like shit... please m-m-master.. *hides his face*  
John Egbert: *tilts his head surprised for a moment but quickly replaces it with a grin*Are you sure little birdy? *he asks needing conformation*  
In Heat!Davesprite: yes i-i'm sure... *looks back up at you, a look of relief washing across his face after seeing your grin*  
John Egbert: *He smirks and pins your arms above your head with one hand pushing all the way in, his breath hitching *  
In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a loud moan, hips bucking up into your hand* m-master, please!  
John Egbert: *works it in and out slowly teasingly*do you really think you deserve it?*he says smirking*  
In Heat!Davesprite: y-yes master I-ive been a good birdy i-i swear! *he whimpers*  
John Egbert: *kisses the side of your lips using his free hand to rub at the base of your wing*i suppose you have,so what do you want as a reward then?  
In Heat!Davesprite: *chirps softly, burying his head into your shoulder* f-fuck me master.. p-please i need y-your cock...  
John Egbert: *lets go of your wrists moving the hand to your hips and positions himself, pushing in slowly gasping*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *grips onto your back, hugging tightly onto you while letting out a few small chirps and moans* peep..  
John Egbert: *pushes the rest in nipping your ear*you okay?*he mumbles*  
In Heat!Davesprite: y-yeah... more than fine.. just gimme a minute *rests his head in the crook of your neck, breathing heavily*  
John Egbert: *nods running a hand through your wing smoothing them out quietly nibbling at you ear*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *takes a few more deep breaths* go ahead..  
John Egbert: *pulls almost fully out pushing back in, getting faster with each thrust*F-fuck  
In Heat!Davesprite: *lets out a loud caw with his wings flapping behind him* yes, y-yes master!  
John Egbert: *moves faster ,kissing you roughly and grips your hips tightly mumbling into your ear*good pet  
In Heat!Davesprite: t-thank you master... I-I-I- *breaks off mid sentence into a loud moan*  
John Egbert: Dont cum untill i tel you to *he growls snapping his hips forward*alright?  
In Heat!Davesprite: *lets more loud moans slip past his lips* o-of course! I must o-obey my master...  
John Egbert: *runs a hand through your hair moving you head up, kissing you passionately*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *whimpers softly, kissing back with just as much passion*  
John Egbert: *sucks on your tongue and tugs softly at some feathers on a wing his thrusts growing shakey *  
In Heat!Davesprite: *clenches his eyes shut, trying to keep back the small dribble of cum dripping out of him*  
John Egbert: *hisses biting at your neck*Bad*he growls tugging the feathers a bit harder*i thought i told you- *he cuts off interrupted by a moan and thrusts harder*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *curls up the most he could, clinging onto you tightly* please master im sorry ill be good!  
John Egbert: *he pets your hair*I-is okay pet*he moans out *S-shit,im c-close*he says trying to pull away*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *doesnt let go, more his own cum splattering out onto the both of them with a loud caw* I-I'm sorry jut p-please i need to cum!  
John Egbert: *he moves his head up to your ear whispering *then cum my pet*he says biting your neck again, trying to hold off his own orgasm*  
In Heat!Davesprite: w-why are you holding back m-master...? *tilts his head, refusing to cum without you doing so first*  
John Egbert: *looks up at you, opening his mouth about to speak but grips you tightly, his own orgasm crashing into him, and bites hard moaning*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *throws his head back into the side of his nest, orange splattering on the both of them and mixing with the white of your cum* J-john!  
John Egbert: *As soon as he comes back he licks the bite mumbling apologetically for it and pulls out rubbing at your sides*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *lets go of you, falling back into his nest ad closing his eyes* that.. that was amazing..  
John Egbert: well that fed my ego like a shit ton*he giggles pulling you close to him*  
In Heat!Davesprite: well thats the point aint it? *giggles along with you before clamping a hand over his mouth, realizing what he was doing*  
John Egbert: *he paws at your hand *dont go covering up your laughs, they are to cute for that*he smiles*  
In Heat!Davesprite: *rolls his eyes and takes his hand off of his mouth* yeah yeah sure they are  
John Egbert: *he smiles victoriously*Have you heard them? they are fucking adorable


	8. Chapter 8

NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: There is a fair every month or so, its for buying slaves,selling slaves, buy stuff for slaves selling stuff for slaves, like spreader bars, gags, chokers, collars, whips you name it, they have it. They currently had the slaves up on the stage, it was trolls,humans,and other types. One in specific was staring at you. He was rather short,grey-red eyes and light grey skin, pitch black hair with swirls of red here and there,the hair went over his eyes a bit,and little nubby horns and human like short nails that are sharp,he just like the other slaves were dressed in an tight shirt, the shirts were tighter for the females too emphasize the boobs. This troll in particular was a male. They soon started the bidding for them,they sold off a few,then they put the rest,including karkat and 5 others up for sell, the bidding was over, karkat was for 100 dollars since he was not very obedient. at all. he was growling softly per usual,he looked around,caught your eye, and immediately looked away. he gulped softly,eyes trained on the ground now.  
#1  
TG: ((Ive never done one of these before, but I will try. And im sorry if my replied are short. I'll try to make them decent sized.))  
#2  
CG: ((No worries, the length dowsnt have to be that long, just dont make them one word replys  
#1  
TG: ((Okay. And I also hate one word replies, so I understand. cx ))  
#1  
TG: Dave smirked a little, the angry-looking troll catching his eye and peaking his curiosity. He wasnt a bad looking troll and seemed like he could be trained to be obedient with the right care. No hitting, yelling or rough punishments. Just lessons on how to be obedient and listening when spoken to. He immediately wanted to bid on the troll boy, so he stuck around and waited for the little troll to be put up for sale.  
#2  
CG: They soon started the bidding for them,they sold off a few,then they put the rest,including karkat and 5 others up for sell, the bidding was over, karkat was for 100 dollars since he was not very obedient. at all. he was growling softly per usual,he looked around, looking over at the man who had bought him and glared, not moving from the spot as the others started to clear out  
#1  
TG: Dave couldnt help but laugh to himself as he saw the little troll glaring at absolutely everyone. He slowly walked up to him and smiled softly, trying to show he wasnt a threat. "Hi. My name is Dave and I guess Im your new owner, if thats what you wanna call it. Whats your name?" He asked, slowly putting out a hand for the boy to shake.  
#2  
CG: He glares as the man walks towards him, moving back a steap when he held out a hand "none of your fucking business"he hisses out and crosses his arms, looking back up at dave with a huff  
#1  
TG: Dave put up his hands in a sign of defeat, taking a step back. "I understand. Not in a very trusting mood. I dont blame you though." He said, tilting his head. "I saw you looking through the crowd while you were up there. Looking for anyone specific?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood and get to know the male troll at the same time.  
#2  
CG: "An old friend who told me hed get me out of this shithole"He growls out and runs a hand through his hair, looking back down at the ground, unsure if the othe man was being genuinly nice or just messing with him"But of course the asshole didnt show, probably because he is high off his ass or something along those lines"He huffs and looks back up  
#1  
TG: "Im sorry about that. He doesnt seem like much of a friend if he didnt pull through for you and Im sorry about that." Dave shifted on his feet. "And I didnt buy you because I wanted a sex slave or someone to clean my house for me, just so you know. I just thought I could use some company. And maybe you could to?" He said in more of a question than a statement.  
#2  
CG: "You dont know shit about him, hes the one thing that kept me sane in this mad house"he hisses out, visably relaxing a little at daves words "I would do better on my own"  
#1  
TG: "I see. Its a good thing youll have your own side of the house then, hm?" He smiles a little. "Im sorry. For what I said about your friend. Youre right. I dont know shit about him." He agreed, shrugging lightly. "I hardly know a thing about you. I wont make you tell me anything, but if you decide to tell me something sometime, Ill be there to listen." He nodded softly, concluding his sentence.  
#2  
CG: "why the fuck are you so nice"he hisses "are you just fucking with me?"  
#1  
TG: "What reason would I have for messing with your head? We just met. Im just being friendly. I dont want you to see me as a threat, because I wouldnt hurt you." He stated, looking at the troll in the face. "I dont make promises, but thats a promise."  
#2  
CG: He thinks for a second before sighing, running his hand through his hair"Karkat"  
#1  
TG: Dave tilts his head, watching the trolls movements. "Karkat? Is that your name?" He asked, smiling a little. "I like it. It suits you." He concluded, agreeing with the trolls name admittion. In all honesty, he truely did think the name fit him quite nicely.  
#2  
CG: " i hope it suits me, ive had it alll my life"he says scarastically and slowly took a step closer to dave"lets just go, i dont want to be here any longer then i have to"  
#1  
TG: Dave laughs and nods once, beginning to lead the way back to his car. "You seem like a cat." He said absentmindedly. "You take a while to warm up to people, but when you do, youre sweet, adoring, and less threatening, hm?" He guessed, glancing back at Karkat while he led the way through the rest of the groups that had started to leave.  
#2  
CG: "fuck you, i am not one of your human meow beasts"he growls out and stops to looks around, debating on weather he could get away with out being caught from this distance. he looks back at dave with a frustrated sound and walks off causualy, not looking back as he makes his way through the slimming crowd  
#2  
CG: ((I gtg for like 20 minuites, im sibbed to this chat though))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: "Cats arent that bad. Theyre actually really cute animals." Dave says and he turns around, seeing no one following him. He looks around the crowd and doesnt see Karkat anywhere. Then again, hes quite small. "Was I that bad?" He mutters. Maybe he left to find his friend? The friend that was supposed to get him out of the stupid system he got caught in. He had no idea ehat the poor little troll went through, but he figured it must have been a lot to make him have such a hard exterior.  
#1  
TG: ((Okay. cx. If you want, we can continue over Kik or Instagram? My Kik and Instagram are both "scattered.leaves" ))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He huffed as he walks around for a while, failing to find gamzee or a exit that wasnt gaurded. "Fuck me"he mutters to himeself and finds himself lost, he sighs and walks back to were the cars were in hopes to at lease find a face he knew "Dave?!"He calls out, not wanting to be left here again  
#1  
TG: Dave shrugged to himself and hoped Karkat had found the friend he was looking for. The poor kid deserved at least that. He made his way through the crowd, making his way towards his car and glancing back every so often. He figured hed stop and get a few groceries on the way home. He was halfway to his car when he heard his name being called. He looked around and spotted.. Karkat? But why was he here? Dave slowly walked over to the small troll and smiled softly. "Was he here?" He asked, trying not to frighten Karkat.  
#2  
CG: ((I dont have kik or insta but i have tumblr))  
#1  
TG: (( ahhh.. Yikes. I actually don't have one. I could try to make one? ))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: (( Okay. I made one. It's called "atticleaves" i just dont know how to use it. ))  
#2  
CG: He grins when he sees dave and immedently pushes the smile back, walking towards him quickly"No, he wasnt. Im sorry for leaving" he mumbles and runs a hand through his hair"Am i still allowed to come with you?"He asks hopefully, not wanting to stay here  
#2  
CG: (I am shippingteribleships  
#2  
CG: ((Sorry my responses are short right now, im tryin to cook  
#1  
TG: Dave gently nodded. "I understand why you left. I know your friend was supposed to be here instead and I know I can be a little much." He shrugged, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "Do you still want to come home with me?" He asked quietly, shifting his weight from leg to leg.  
#1  
TG: ((Its okay. I understand! cx Dont worry. ))  
#2  
CG: "Its not your fault, dont worry about it"he sighs and runs a hand through his hair"and if i am allowed to, i would like to come with"He says looking down  
#1  
TG: Dave nods again. "Id never revoke my invitation to have you stay with me. We dont even have to talk if you dont want too. Its just that, since my brother left, the house has been too big, ya know?" He smiles a little, leaning down and trying to catch Karkats eyes. "I wont yell at you or say no. Im not that mean." He laughed slightly, trying to lift Karkats mood.  
#2  
CG: He nods and looks up, mentally reminding himself to ask about his brother later "Thank you sir, i appreciate it"he says softly,l  
#1  
TG: Dave smiles. "Well sort out whatever rules there are when we get home. But first, we need to go get groceries, as I havent gotten some in a little while." He admits, shrugging softly. "You dont have to worry about anyone going on your side of the house, though. No ones been over there for months, so Ill have to clean it before you sleep there." He started walking towards his car, pulling out his keys and holding them by his side while he walked.  
#2  
CG: He nods and follows behind"why not? i mean if youve been by yourself for this long why havent you been on that side of the house?"He asks rathers curious  
#2  
CG: rather*  
#1  
TG: Dave stops beside his car and unlocks the doors, turning to look at Karkat. "That was my brothers side." He said simply. "Do you want to sit in the front or the back, Karkat?" He asked, turning back to the car and busying himself with inserting the key into the ignition and turning it so the car roared to life and started blowing cold air into the cab of it.  
#2  
CG: "front please"he hums and gets in and pulls his legs up on the seat, setting his head on his knees"Wheres your brother now?"He asks, turning his head over to look at dave'  
#1  
TG: "Seatbelt, Karkat." Dave motioned, putting his own seatbelt on and shrugged a little before sighing. "He actually net someone nice and they fell in love. They got married and we were all so happy, ya know? Like my big brother got married. Thats such a huge accomplishment in life!" He paused, looking at Karkat for a second before looking out the windshield again. "He and his partner were on their flight to their honeymoon a few days after the wedding and something went wrong in the engines. They both passed away." He sighed, beginning to back out of the parking spot slowly.  
#1  
TG: (( met * ))  
#2  
CG: He absentmindedly shifts enough to put the seatbelt on before moving his legs back up"im sorry for your loss"he slowly sets a hand on daves shoulder, attempting to be comforting before pulling his hand back to his chest"But at least they were happy and had eachother, i mean id rather die with someone i love then die alone"he shrugs and looks ahead  
#1  
TG: Dave shook his head, smiling a little at Karkat. "Yeah. I agree with you there. And dont be sorry. Its okay." He shrugged, navigating his watly through the angry drivers on the road. He pushed his shades up again as they neared the grocery store. "Would you like to come in and pick foods out?" He asked Karkat as he parked the car, looking over at the tiny troll in the passengers side.  
#1  
TG: (( his way ** I promise I can spell omg ))  
#1  
TG: (( i think im going to go to bed, so I will leave this chat open, but if something happens, we can always do it over Tumblr. cx ))  
#2  
CG: He looks over at the building and then back at dave"Is it okay if i stay here, id rather not be around other people"he mumbles and runs a hand through his hair  
#2  
CG: ((alright, sounds like a plan  
#1  
TG: (( okay. cx I'll reply in the morning. Goodnight !  
#2  
CG: ((night!  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 14 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: (( okay. Good morning! cx ))  
#1  
TG: Dave nodded his head and got out, leaning through the open window. "I understand, Karkat. Not everything you much have gone through, but I understand that feeling." He leaned back from the car for a second. "Any specific foods you like?" He asked, smiling a little.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat thinks for a second "peaches and. Mac cheezs"he says quickly  
#2  
CG: ((Do you mind if you post your last reply on tumblr and ill re-respond? My phone hates this site  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: So my replys are always sent early-_-  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: (( I didn't get one. xc It may be the school wifi though. ))  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: ((Alright, ill just post my reply on tumblr if thats alright with you,  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat gives a small smile back at dave and hums, reminding himself to ask more in depth about that as well when dave got back. He thinks for a second "anything sweet will be much appreciated"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave smiled and made sure he had his wallet. "Okay. Ill be sure to remember that." He said, pushing his shades up and fixing his hair before heading into the store. He grabbed a cart and strolled around the store, putting random food items into the cart until he came to the aisle of candies. He sighed softly and picked random candies, almost one of everything, and plopping it into the car. May as well give the little troll a wide variety of choices.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and watches dave dissapear into the store. He sighs and looks around the parking lot before sighing and laws hid head back on his knees, drifing off into a light sleep as he waited  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. 09:48:59

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave checked out and paid for all of the food items, putting them in bags and back in the cart. He walked out of the store and pulled his keys out of his pocket as he approached the car. He unlocked the trunk and started putting all of the bags in the trunk before closing it and climbing back into the front.  
#1  
TG: ((I'll try to navigate my way through Tumblr and find everything okay. XD ))  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.


	9. Chapter 9

altar boy! virgin/kink! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: john was a good boy, the best he could be. he would get up early, go to bed early, and do everything his farther told him-tough with a tantrum usually- but the most important was going to church. he was quick to be by the priest side, going to every service and even staying for two in a row so it was no surprise when john was an altar boy and the best at it. lately though he had been waking up with wet sheets, his thoughts wandered during service and it all revolved around a single other. today was another experience, shortness of breath with rosy cheeks as his eyes were dead set on the other- ofcourse he had tried to make a few moves to talk but each ended with john being too flusterd to speak. as the service ended, john was by a corner, watching as people left and prayed.  
#2  
TG: dave walks by the flustered boy and stops for a second"you okay dude? you dont look to hot"  
#1  
EB: no, i'm fine. it's just hot" he smiled, glad the other had spoken first. "it's always a lil hot"  
#2  
TG: "well, considering your here, i suppose it is a little hot isnt it cutie"  
#1  
EB: "oh, uh." he swallowed while shifting on his feet, a sweet smile tugging harder at his lips.  
#1  
EB: my names john"  
#2  
TG: "dave"he hums back and gives a small smile  
#1  
EB: "wanna see something cool?"  
#2  
TG: "sure, why not"  
#1  
EB: john grabbed daves hand, shifting and looking around before taking him through some doors. from there he showed dave a room full of stained glass and a few desk.  
#2  
TG: dave looks around in awe for a second"holy shit dude"  
#1  
EB: "don't use that word here, this is where i study"  
#2  
TG: "what word, shit?"dave asks"why not?"  
#1  
EB: john covers his ears, glaring slightly. "because it's unholy"  
#1  
EB: "god would frown"  
#2  
TG: dave smirks and grabs johns wrists, moving them away from his ears"you wanna know what else would make god frown?"  
#1  
EB: "being a meanie" john stuck his tounge out, smirking in the process. "you're already there"  
#2  
TG: dave rolls his eyes and licks johns tongue  
#1  
EB: *he froze, looking him over as he went blank "what was that?"  
#2  
TG: "that was my tongue egbert, did you not take first grade health where you learned the body parts"  
#1  
EB: "yes, i know that you weirdo but you licked mine! you shouldn't do that" john made a fuss, huffing and stomping his foot. "i could get in trouble" 00:54:40

#2  
TG: "oh no, we wouldnt want that would we?"dave rolls his eyes "why shouldnt i do that?"  
#1  
EB: "it's...sinful...god wouldn't like it"  
#2  
TG: "oh my god"dave huffs and picks up john, setting him on a desk  
#1  
EB: john grew more flushed, his breathing picking up. "dave, what are you doing"  
#2  
TG: "something sinful"dave hums and cups johns cheek, leaning forward and kisses him  
#1  
EB: john twitched, his hands gripping dirks wrist but quickly lightening up. soon he kissed back, making small yet sweet sounds*  
#2  
TG: dave chuckles and slowly deepend the kiss, licking over johns bottom lip  
#1  
EB: "mmm..." he whined, his legs wrapping around him tightly as he nipped at him  
#2  
TG: he grins and lightly rocked his hips against johns as he pulls away from the kiss"you good there?"he snickers  
#1  
EB: he let out a loud moan, his hips arching to meet daves. "oh god, yes...i've never done this before"  
#2  
TG: "obviously"he smirks and nips softly at johns neck"i can tell"  
#1  
altar boy! virgin/kink! ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	10. Chapter 10

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: HEY DAVE? ARE YOU HUNGRY?  
#1  
TG: i dont know, i guess i could eat, why?  
#2  
CG: WELL GOOD, IT'S ALL YOU CAN EAT BETWEEN MY LEGS.  
#1  
TG: dude, have i ever told you i love you. how the fuck do you say that with a straight face  
#2  
CG: GUESS I'M A DAMN NATURAL. BUT I'M BEING SERIOUS. I NEED, YOUR FACE, DOWN THERE, NOW.  
#1  
TG: why should i?*dave asks raiseing an eyebrow*  
#2  
CG: BECAUSE I'M A NEEDY LITTLE FUCK AND I LOVE YOU. *HE CROSSED HIS ARMS*  
#1  
TG: good point, go lay down  
#2  
CG: ALRIGHT. *HE COMPLIED, GOING OVER TO THEIR HUMAN BED AND LYING BACK*  
#1  
TG: clothing off*he hums walking over to him*  
#2  
CG: *KARKAT SLIPPED OFF HIS CLOTHING, HIS NOOK ALREADY A LITTLE SLICK*  
#1  
TG: *dave moves between his legs and chuckles*eager are we?  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHED LIGHTLY, GIVING A SLIGHT SNICKER* THOUGHT WE DISCUSSED THAT ALREADY..  
#1  
TG: whats got ya all hot and bothered?*he asks licking lightly over his nook*  
#2  
CG: *HE SHIVERED, FACE FLUSHING AND NOOK LEAKING A SMALL BIT IN AROUSAL* I D-DON'T KNOW, MAYBE IT'S THE HOT STRIDER B-BETWEEN MY LEGS..  
#1  
TG: that could be*he grins happily at the response and licks up what had leaked out*i mean i am pretty hot  
#2  
CG: *HE SHUDDERED, BACK ARCHING AND A SOFT NOISE ESCAPING HIM, BREATH UNEVEN* MH....Y-YEAH...  
#1  
TG: *he hums and massages karkats thighs with his thumbs before moveing forward, happily exploreing his nook with his tongue*  
#2  
CG: *HE GASPED OUT A MOAN, CLINGING TO THE COVERS AND BACK ARCHING GREATLY, HIS NOOK LEAKING MORE* A--AH~  
#1  
TG: *he chuckles and just continuess lapping up whatever came out, moving a finger beside his tongue to rub his prostate quickly* 01:38:12

#2  
CG: O-OH FFUCK AA-AH~ *HE SHUDDERED, MOANING OUT WITH NOOK PRACTICALLY SOAKING AT THIS POINT. THE PLEASURE JOLTED THROUGH HIM, FORCING HIS EYES SHUT TIGHTLY AND LIPS PARTED IN A PANT*  
#1  
TG: *he looks up at karkat smugly and moves his tongue and finger faster, running his other hand up and down his stomach  
#1  
TG: *  
#2  
CG: MHN--OH G-GOG, DAVE~ *HE MOANED OUT A SLIGHT BIT LOUDER, BACK ARCHING HEAVILY AS HE FELT HEAT GATHERING IN HIS LOWER AREA*  
#1  
TG: *he smiles as he felt him get closer, pushing another finger in next to his one, moving them quickly*  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.


	11. Chapter 11

SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: There is a fair every month or so, its for buying slaves,selling slaves, buy stuff for slaves selling stuff for slaves, like spreader bars, gags, chokers, collars, whips you name it, they have it. They currently had the slaves up on the stage, it was trolls,humans,and other types. One in specific was staring at you. He was rather short,grey-red eyes and light grey skin, pitch black hair with swirls of red here and there,the hair went over his eyes a bit,and little nubby horns and human like short nails that are sharp,he just like the other slaves were dressed in an tight shirt, the shirts were tighter for the females too emphasize the boobs. This troll in particular was a male. They soon started the bidding for them,they sold off a few,then they put the rest,including karkat and 5 others up for sell, the bidding was over, karkat was for 100 dollars since he was not very obedient. at all. he was growling softly per usual,he looked around,caught your eye, and immediately looked away. he gulped softly,eyes trained on the ground now.  
#1  
TG: ((Ive never done one of these before, but I will try. And im sorry if my replied are short. I'll try to make them decent sized.))  
#2  
CG: ((No worries, the length dowsnt have to be that long, just dont make them one word replys  
#1  
TG: ((Okay. And I also hate one word replies, so I understand. cx ))  
#1  
TG: Dave smirked a little, the angry-looking troll catching his eye and peaking his curiosity. He wasnt a bad looking troll and seemed like he could be trained to be obedient with the right care. No hitting, yelling or rough punishments. Just lessons on how to be obedient and listening when spoken to. He immediately wanted to bid on the troll boy, so he stuck around and waited for the little troll to be put up for sale.  
#2  
CG: They soon started the bidding for them,they sold off a few,then they put the rest,including karkat and 5 others up for sell, the bidding was over, karkat was for 100 dollars since he was not very obedient. at all. he was growling softly per usual,he looked around, looking over at the man who had bought him and glared, not moving from the spot as the others started to clear out  
#1  
TG: Dave couldnt help but laugh to himself as he saw the little troll glaring at absolutely everyone. He slowly walked up to him and smiled softly, trying to show he wasnt a threat. "Hi. My name is Dave and I guess Im your new owner, if thats what you wanna call it. Whats your name?" He asked, slowly putting out a hand for the boy to shake.  
#2  
CG: He glares as the man walks towards him, moving back a steap when he held out a hand "none of your fucking business"he hisses out and crosses his arms, looking back up at dave with a huff  
#1  
TG: Dave put up his hands in a sign of defeat, taking a step back. "I understand. Not in a very trusting mood. I dont blame you though." He said, tilting his head. "I saw you looking through the crowd while you were up there. Looking for anyone specific?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood and get to know the male troll at the same time.  
#2  
CG: "An old friend who told me hed get me out of this shithole"He growls out and runs a hand through his hair, looking back down at the ground, unsure if the othe man was being genuinly nice or just messing with him"But of course the asshole didnt show, probably because he is high off his ass or something along those lines"He huffs and looks back up  
#1  
TG: "Im sorry about that. He doesnt seem like much of a friend if he didnt pull through for you and Im sorry about that." Dave shifted on his feet. "And I didnt buy you because I wanted a sex slave or someone to clean my house for me, just so you know. I just thought I could use some company. And maybe you could to?" He said in more of a question than a statement.  
#2  
CG: "You dont know shit about him, hes the one thing that kept me sane in this mad house"he hisses out, visably relaxing a little at daves words "I would do better on my own"  
#1  
TG: "I see. Its a good thing youll have your own side of the house then, hm?" He smiles a little. "Im sorry. For what I said about your friend. Youre right. I dont know shit about him." He agreed, shrugging lightly. "I hardly know a thing about you. I wont make you tell me anything, but if you decide to tell me something sometime, Ill be there to listen." He nodded softly, concluding his sentence.  
#2  
CG: "why the fuck are you so nice"he hisses "are you just fucking with me?"  
#1  
TG: "What reason would I have for messing with your head? We just met. Im just being friendly. I dont want you to see me as a threat, because I wouldnt hurt you." He stated, looking at the troll in the face. "I dont make promises, but thats a promise."  
#2  
CG: He thinks for a second before sighing, running his hand through his hair"Karkat"  
#1  
TG: Dave tilts his head, watching the trolls movements. "Karkat? Is that your name?" He asked, smiling a little. "I like it. It suits you." He concluded, agreeing with the trolls name admittion. In all honesty, he truely did think the name fit him quite nicely.  
#2  
CG: " i hope it suits me, ive had it alll my life"he says scarastically and slowly took a step closer to dave"lets just go, i dont want to be here any longer then i have to"  
#1  
TG: Dave laughs and nods once, beginning to lead the way back to his car. "You seem like a cat." He said absentmindedly. "You take a while to warm up to people, but when you do, youre sweet, adoring, and less threatening, hm?" He guessed, glancing back at Karkat while he led the way through the rest of the groups that had started to leave.  
#2  
CG: "fuck you, i am not one of your human meow beasts"he growls out and stops to looks around, debating on weather he could get away with out being caught from this distance. he looks back at dave with a frustrated sound and walks off causualy, not looking back as he makes his way through the slimming crowd  
#2  
CG: ((I gtg for like 20 minuites, im sibbed to this chat though))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: "Cats arent that bad. Theyre actually really cute animals." Dave says and he turns around, seeing no one following him. He looks around the crowd and doesnt see Karkat anywhere. Then again, hes quite small. "Was I that bad?" He mutters. Maybe he left to find his friend? The friend that was supposed to get him out of the stupid system he got caught in. He had no idea ehat the poor little troll went through, but he figured it must have been a lot to make him have such a hard exterior.  
#1  
TG: ((Okay. cx. If you want, we can continue over Kik or Instagram? My Kik and Instagram are both "scattered.leaves" ))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He huffed as he walks around for a while, failing to find gamzee or a exit that wasnt gaurded. "Fuck me"he mutters to himeself and finds himself lost, he sighs and walks back to were the cars were in hopes to at lease find a face he knew "Dave?!"He calls out, not wanting to be left here again  
#1  
TG: Dave shrugged to himself and hoped Karkat had found the friend he was looking for. The poor kid deserved at least that. He made his way through the crowd, making his way towards his car and glancing back every so often. He figured hed stop and get a few groceries on the way home. He was halfway to his car when he heard his name being called. He looked around and spotted.. Karkat? But why was he here? Dave slowly walked over to the small troll and smiled softly. "Was he here?" He asked, trying not to frighten Karkat.  
#2  
CG: ((I dont have kik or insta but i have tumblr))  
#1  
TG: (( ahhh.. Yikes. I actually don't have one. I could try to make one? ))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: (( Okay. I made one. It's called "atticleaves" i just dont know how to use it. ))  
#2  
CG: He grins when he sees dave and immedently pushes the smile back, walking towards him quickly"No, he wasnt. Im sorry for leaving" he mumbles and runs a hand through his hair"Am i still allowed to come with you?"He asks hopefully, not wanting to stay here  
#2  
CG: (I am shippingteribleships  
#2  
CG: ((Sorry my responses are short right now, im tryin to cook  
#1  
TG: Dave gently nodded. "I understand why you left. I know your friend was supposed to be here instead and I know I can be a little much." He shrugged, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "Do you still want to come home with me?" He asked quietly, shifting his weight from leg to leg.  
#1  
TG: ((Its okay. I understand! cx Dont worry. ))  
#2  
CG: "Its not your fault, dont worry about it"he sighs and runs a hand through his hair"and if i am allowed to, i would like to come with"He says looking down  
#1  
TG: Dave nods again. "Id never revoke my invitation to have you stay with me. We dont even have to talk if you dont want too. Its just that, since my brother left, the house has been too big, ya know?" He smiles a little, leaning down and trying to catch Karkats eyes. "I wont yell at you or say no. Im not that mean." He laughed slightly, trying to lift Karkats mood.  
#2  
CG: He nods and looks up, mentally reminding himself to ask about his brother later "Thank you sir, i appreciate it"he says softly,l  
#1  
TG: Dave smiles. "Well sort out whatever rules there are when we get home. But first, we need to go get groceries, as I havent gotten some in a little while." He admits, shrugging softly. "You dont have to worry about anyone going on your side of the house, though. No ones been over there for months, so Ill have to clean it before you sleep there." He started walking towards his car, pulling out his keys and holding them by his side while he walked.  
#2  
CG: He nods and follows behind"why not? i mean if youve been by yourself for this long why havent you been on that side of the house?"He asks rathers curious  
#2  
CG: rather*  
#1  
TG: Dave stops beside his car and unlocks the doors, turning to look at Karkat. "That was my brothers side." He said simply. "Do you want to sit in the front or the back, Karkat?" He asked, turning back to the car and busying himself with inserting the key into the ignition and turning it so the car roared to life and started blowing cold air into the cab of it.  
#2  
CG: "front please"he hums and gets in and pulls his legs up on the seat, setting his head on his knees"Wheres your brother now?"He asks, turning his head over to look at dave'  
#1  
TG: "Seatbelt, Karkat." Dave motioned, putting his own seatbelt on and shrugged a little before sighing. "He actually net someone nice and they fell in love. They got married and we were all so happy, ya know? Like my big brother got married. Thats such a huge accomplishment in life!" He paused, looking at Karkat for a second before looking out the windshield again. "He and his partner were on their flight to their honeymoon a few days after the wedding and something went wrong in the engines. They both passed away." He sighed, beginning to back out of the parking spot slowly.  
#1  
TG: (( met * ))  
#2  
CG: He absentmindedly shifts enough to put the seatbelt on before moving his legs back up"im sorry for your loss"he slowly sets a hand on daves shoulder, attempting to be comforting before pulling his hand back to his chest"But at least they were happy and had eachother, i mean id rather die with someone i love then die alone"he shrugs and looks ahead  
#1  
TG: Dave shook his head, smiling a little at Karkat. "Yeah. I agree with you there. And dont be sorry. Its okay." He shrugged, navigating his watly through the angry drivers on the road. He pushed his shades up again as they neared the grocery store. "Would you like to come in and pick foods out?" He asked Karkat as he parked the car, looking over at the tiny troll in the passengers side.  
#1  
TG: (( his way ** I promise I can spell omg ))  
#1  
TG: (( i think im going to go to bed, so I will leave this chat open, but if something happens, we can always do it over Tumblr. cx ))  
#2  
CG: He looks over at the building and then back at dave"Is it okay if i stay here, id rather not be around other people"he mumbles and runs a hand through his hair  
#2  
CG: ((alright, sounds like a plan  
#1  
TG: (( okay. cx I'll reply in the morning. Goodnight !  
#2  
CG: ((night!  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 14 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: (( okay. Good morning! cx ))  
#1  
TG: Dave nodded his head and got out, leaning through the open window. "I understand, Karkat. Not everything you much have gone through, but I understand that feeling." He leaned back from the car for a second. "Any specific foods you like?" He asked, smiling a little.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat thinks for a second "peaches and. Mac cheezs"he says quickly  
#2  
CG: ((Do you mind if you post your last reply on tumblr and ill re-respond? My phone hates this site  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: So my replys are always sent early-_-  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: (( I didn't get one. xc It may be the school wifi though. ))  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: ((Alright, ill just post my reply on tumblr if thats alright with you,  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat gives a small smile back at dave and hums, reminding himself to ask more in depth about that as well when dave got back. He thinks for a second "anything sweet will be much appreciated"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. 09:02:11

#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave smiled and made sure he had his wallet. "Okay. Ill be sure to remember that." He said, pushing his shades up and fixing his hair before heading into the store. He grabbed a cart and strolled around the store, putting random food items into the cart until he came to the aisle of candies. He sighed softly and picked random candies, almost one of everything, and plopping it into the car. May as well give the little troll a wide variety of choices.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and watches dave dissapear into the store. He sighs and looks around the parking lot before sighing and laws hid head back on his knees, drifing off into a light sleep as he waited  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave checked out and paid for all of the food items, putting them in bags and back in the cart. He walked out of the store and pulled his keys out of his pocket as he approached the car. He unlocked the trunk and started putting all of the bags in the trunk before closing it and climbing back into the front.  
#1  
TG: ((I'll try to navigate my way through Tumblr and find everything okay. XD ))  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
Continue this chat


	12. Chapter 12

NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist in heat [] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
KARKAT:*THE SMALL TROLL WAS SITTING IN HIS HIVE UNDER A FLUFFY GREY BLANKET WHINING AS HE TRIED TO FOCUS ON THE MOVIE HE WAS WATCHING, TRYING TO KEEP HIS MIND OFF OF HIS CURRENT SITUATION HE WAS GOING THROUGH HIS HEAT CYCLE WHICH CAUSED AN IMMENSE LUST. HE CONTINUED TO WHINE AND SQUIRM UNDER HIS BLANKET HIS HAND SLOWLY TRAVELING DOWN TOWARDS HIS NETHER REGIONS, HE QUICKLY PULLED IT BACK UP NOT EXACTLY WANTING TO SELF PAIL KNOWING IT WOULDN’T EVEN BRING HIM CLOSE TO SATE HIS NEEDS. *  
#1  
TG: *dave knocks on karkats door, a few movies in hand*karkles!? you in there?  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE GROWLED LOUDLY WALKING OVER TO HIS DOOR OPENING IT QUICKLY, AS HE OPENED THE DOOR THE SICKENINGLY SWEET STENCH OF CHERRIES BELLOWED OUT OF HIS HIVE.* ....YES DAVE?*HE HAD A BRIGHT RED BLUSH ON HIS CHEEKS THE GROWL STILL GOING ON.  
#2  
KARKAT:*  
#1  
TG: *he backs up, a little overwhelmed by the smell before shaking his head to clear his mind* i wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie.  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE GULPS NERVOUSLY * ....Y-YES*HE WALKED AWAY INTO HIS HIVE LEAVING THE DOOR OPEN, HE QUICKLY GOT UNDER HIS BLANKET TRYING TO GET AS COMFY AS HE COULD BE . *  
#1  
TG: *he walks in hesatently, sitting next to the small troll after putting a movie in*dude, are you okay, you dont look to good.*he runs a hand through his hair worriedly*maybe i should get rezi or kanaya, they might know what to do  
#2  
KARKAT:Y-YES IM FINE STRIDER, NO! NO GETTING THEM WOULDN'T HELP AT ALL IF ANYTHING IT WOULD DO MORE HARM THEN HURT . *HE WAS OBVIOUSLY RESTLESS SQUIRMING ABOUT SMALL LITTLE PAINED WHINES ESCAPING FROM HIM NOW AND THEN *  
#2  
((brb  
#1  
TG: *he sets a hand on karkats shoulder and rurrows his eyebrows behind his shades*dude, whats wrong? how can i help  
#1  
TG: furrows*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE LOOKED DOWN AND AWAY MUMBLING "IM IN HEAT " EMBARRASSED OF HIS SITUATION HE TRIED TO NOT LET ANYONE KNOW, HIS PHERAMONES WERE STRONG ENOUGH TO TURN EVEN EQUIUS TO A HORNY MESS ON THE FLOOR *  
#1  
TG: im sorry, what?*he asks a little confused and tilts his head, smelling the air again*dude, whats that smell?  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE SIGHS * IM IN HEAT OKAY, IM IN HEAT...IM FILLED WITH LUST AND IT'S PAINFUL TO NOT MATE I GUESS YOU COULD SAY IM LIKE ONE OF YOUR HOP BEASTS  
#2  
KARKAT:THE ONLY REASON YOUR NOT SELF PAILING RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE YOUR RACE EVOLVED PARTWAY PAST PHEROMONES, THATS WHAT THE SMELL IS .  
#1  
TG: oh, i guess that explains why it smells good*he blushes softly and rubs the back of his neck*can i uh.. you know. help in any way?  
#2  
KARKAT:DAVE THERE IS ONLY TWO WAYS OUT OF HEAT CYCLES, WAITING IT OUT WHICH IS PAINFUL AND SOMETIMES EVEN MORE DANGEROUS. THE OTHER WAY IS TO PAIL PLAIN AND SIMPLE AND IM SURE YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO DO THAT WITH ME.  
#1  
TG: ill do it with you*he says quickly, blushing softly after he said it, calming down a bit*ill do it with you, i dont want you do be in pain or anything. just tell me what to do  
#2  
KARKAT:*THERE WAS AN ASTONISHED LOOK ON HIS FACE FOLLOWED BY KARKAT HIDING HIS FACE IN HIS HANDS * D-DAVE A-ARE YOU SURE I MEAN....ONLY...ONLY IF YOUR SURE  
#1  
TG: ive liked you for two years now, im pretty fucking sure.*he chuckles and looks up at karkat*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE LUNGED AT DAVE WRAPPING HIS ARMS TIGHTLY AROUND THE OTHER IN A EMBRACE THAT FELT AS HOT AS THE SUN, HE STARTED TO PURR SOFTLY WHILE ALMOST GRINDING UP AGAINST HIM.  
#1  
TG: *he let out a quiet yelp in suprise as he lands on his back with a huff*fuck, dude, your hot as fuck, in more then one way*he chuckles and pets karkats hair*i think it might help if there were less clothes  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE BURRIED HIS FACE IN THE OTHERS CHEST SHYLY COMPLETELY EMBARRASSED PURRING EVEN LOUDER AS HE WAS PET * R-RIGHT *HE QUICKLY SAT UP WHILE STILL ON THE OTHER STRIPING OUT OF HIS SWEATER AND GLORIUS HIGH PANTS, HE WAS RATHER THIN BUT HAD A NICE BODY CURVY AND NICE AMPLE RUMP. HE HAD THREE SOFT CANDY RED GRUB SCARS ON BOTH SIDES OF HIS MID SECTION WHERE THE HUMAN RIBS WOULD BE PLACED* (HEADCANNON KARKAT IS INCREDIBLY EMBARRASSED BY COMPLEMENTS AND PDA. )  
#1  
TG: *he looks at him in curiosity, sitting up and running his fingers over the grub scars*holy shit dude, your hot as fuck*absentmindedly rubbing the scars*  
#2  
KARKAT:(WHAT'S YOUR TROLL JUNK HEADCANNON?)  
#1  
TG: (bulge and nook, yours?)  
#2  
((im okay them all so ill go with bulge and nook  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE MOANED OUT SOFTLY AS HIS SCARS WERE RUBBED HIS WRIGGLING OUT FROM HIS SHEATH THE BULGE CURLING OVER ITSELF TWISTING AND WRIGGLING ABOUT * D-DAVE N-NOT MY G-GRUBSCARS~  
#1  
TG: *he stops and looks at him confused*does it hurt?  
#2  
KARKAT:N-NO ...N-NORMALLY IT'S KINDA LIKE PETTING A MEOW BEAST BEHIND THE EARS BUT IN HEAT ALL MY SENSES ARE MULTIPLIED TENFOLD SO.....IT FEELS ...SOOOOO GOOOD ~  
#2  
((brb gotta go grab something from a cornerstore real quick ))  
#1  
TG: then why do you want me to stop*he raises an eyebrow and runs his hands down his sides*  
#1  
TG: ((kk))  
#2  
KARKAT:WELL...BECAUSE IT'S EMBARRASSING ... I JUST *HE HIDES HIS FACE IN THE OTHER NECK KISSING IT SOFTLY *  
#1  
TG: *he holds back a shudder and tilts his head for more access, softly running his fingers over the scars*i think its cute  
#2  
KARKAT:SH-SHUT UP IM NOT CUTE DAMNIT * HE LEANS IN SUCKLING ON HIS SKIN LEAVING MARKS * ...SOME OF THE OTHER TROLLS ARE GONNA ASK YOU QUESTIONS ABOUT THE MARKS, THEY ARE KIND OF...WELL...ME...UM...NEVERMIND FORGET I SAID ANYTHING * HE GOES BACK TO SUCKLING ON HIS SKIN *  
#1  
TG: *he moans quietly and wraps his arms around karkats waist, pulling him closer*d-dude, just tell me*he les out a quiet whine in pleasue*  
#2  
KARKAT:I...IT'S ME CLAIMING YOU ...*HE CONTINUED TO LEAVE MARKS * BLACK ROMANCE IS MORE BITE MARKS RED ROMANCE IS HICKEYS AS YOU CALL THEM  
#1  
TG: *he blushes deeply behind his shades and sightens his hold on karkats hips*i-im okay with that*his breath hitches*g-guess that explains why rose had a bunch of hickeys*he chuckles quietly*  
#2  
KARKAT:YES...NORMALLY IN A TROLL TO TROLL RELATION SHIP ITS THE DOMINANT PARTNER WHO LEAVES THE MARKS EVEN IN A RED RELATIONSHIP * HE GOES BACK TO SUCKLING HIS HANDS TRAVELING DOWN THE OTHERS BODY, EVEN THIS INTIMATE CLOSENESS WITH NO ACTUAL PAILING YET FELT LIKE HEAVEN TO HIM *  
#1  
TG: o-oh*he moans quietly with a small shudder and looks up at him*s-so does that mean your the domiant partner in this case?  
#1  
TG: because if you keep doin that to my neck i wont be able to do much of anything, my necks sensitive as fuck*he gives a small chuckle*  
#2  
KARKAT:WELL ACTUALLY IN MOST TROLL RELATION SHIPS EVEN RED ROM ITS A POWER STRUGGLE FOR WHO IS DOMINANT, BLACK ROM IS KINDA WELL VIOLENT RED ROM IS SOFTER BUT STILL A POWER STRUGGLE.  
#2  
KARKAT:*RELATIONSHIPS  
#1  
TG: *he hums,softly pushing karkat away from his neck and takes off his shades, folding them up and etting them to the side carefully*makes since i guess*he looks at karkat with a small smirk*  
#2  
KARKAT:YEAH BASICALLY ALL OF TROLL HISTORY IS JUST ONE GIANT POWER STRUGGLE *HE KEPT BLATHERING ON ABOUT TROLL HISTORY AND STUFF LIKE THAT STILL GRINDING AGAINST HIM *  
#1  
TG: *he nods only half way listening and moves closer, runnining his finger of karkats neck and deems it stronger then his own. he smiles and bites down hard, not nearly enough to break skin*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE LET OUT A HIGH PITCHED MOAN OF PURE ECSTASY AS HE WAS BIT * F-FUUUUUUUUCK~! *HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS LOOSELY AROUND THE OTHER HE WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE KNOW BUT HE LOVED BEING BIT. *  
#1  
TG: *he sits back after a second to appreciate his work before doing the same to the other side and rubbign firmly at his grub scars*  
#1  
TG: rubbing*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE WAS A MOANING MESS FILLED WITH ECSTASY AS HE GRIND AGAINST THE OTHER HIS BULGE PRESSING AGAINST HIS SHIRT LEAVING SOFT RED JUICES TO STAIN THE SHIRT *  
#1  
TG: *he looks down and chuckels, letting his bulge curl around his fingers*you doin okay there karkitty?  
#2  
KARKAT:D-DONT CALL ME THAT *HIS BULGE WRAPPED IT'SELF AROUND HIS FINGERS TIGHTENING AROUND HIS HAND SECRETING HIS LUBRICATION FLUIDS *  
#1  
TG: *he hums and runs his finger over his bulge*make me*he smirks and squeezes his bulge softly and bites down at his neck*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE TRIES TO GROWL BUT THIS JUST BECOMES PURRS AS HIS BULGE WAS SQUEEZED * F-FUCK~  
#1  
TG: *he chuckles quietly, nipping softly at his neck*karkitten*he says, a hint of challenge in his voice*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE LETS OUT A GROWL AS HE TRIES TO FIGHT BACK PUSHING THE OTHER BACK DOWN AGAINST THE COUCH * DONT CALL ME THAT *HE LEANS DOWN TO KISS HIM IN A SOFT PASSIONATE WAY *  
#1  
TG: *he huffs and glares up at him before quickly melting into the kiss happily*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE FLICKED HIS TONGUE AGAINST HIS LIPS ASKING FOR ENTRANCE AS HE CONTINUED TO THEKISS *  
#1  
TG: *he quickly opens his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HIS TONGUE INVADES THE OTHERS MOUTH EXPLORING THE NEW MOIST CAVERNS* ((QUICK HEADCANNON TROLL TONGUES ARE ALMOST PREHENSILE LONG ENOUGH AND AGILE ENOUGH TO WRAP AROUND THINGS BUT IT HAS NO GRIP *))  
#1  
TG: *he shudders at the feeling, rocking his hips up slightly*f-fuck  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE SOON WRAPS HIS TONGUE AROUND THE OTHERS SQUEEZING IT GENTLY AS HE GRINDS UP AGAINST HIM *  
#1  
TG: *he moans softly, wrapping his legs around the others waist to pull him closer*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE CONTINUES TO GRIND UP AGAINST HIM IN A NEEDY MANNER BEFORE PULLING AWAY FROM THE KISS * ALRIGHT DAVE....STRIP  
#1  
TG: *he shudders at the command and quickly takes off his shirt and pants, quickly pulling him down to kiss him again*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE BULGE SLITHERED DOWN TO WRAP AROUND DAVES MEMBER SQUEEZING IT TIGHTLY *  
#1  
TG: *he moans and leans his head back*f-fuck  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE SMIRKS BEFORE LETTING MOANS OF HIS OWN, HE SAT UP HIS BULGE LINING DAVE MEMBER UP WITH HIS NOOK. KARKAT SLOWLY DESCENDED ON DAVE MEMBER LETTING OUT A MOAN FILLED WITH LUST, HIS INSIDE WALLS WERE TIGHTER THEN A VICE AS THEY SQUEEZED THE MEMBER HIS BULGE WRAPPING AROUND AND TWISTING AROUND WHATEVER WAS NOT IN HIS NOOK * OH GOD D-DAVE~! F-FUCK~!.....  
#1  
TG: *he lets out loud moan,arching his hips to meet karkats, he wraps his arms around karkats back, his nails leaving long white lines*k-karakt, fuck *he whines and throws his head back, pulling karkat down with him*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE KEEPS BOUNCING ON HIM HIS ARMS WRAPPED LOOSELY AROUND THE OTHER AS HE LEANED IN KISSING THE OTHER AS HE FELT THE OTHER INSIDE OF HIM *  
#1  
TG: *he curses and rambles random thoughts as they cross his mind, wich mostly contain karkats name*f-fuck*he leans up and bites down on his neck hord, muffling a moan*  
#2  
KARKAT:AH~~!! *HE LETS OUT LOUD MOANS HIS INSIDES QUIVERING AND TIGHTENING AROUND HIM AGAIN *  
#1  
TG: *he whines and bites down hader, wrapping his hands around his horns  
#1  
TG: **  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE LET OUT A SQUEAL OF A MOAN PULLING HIMSELF EXTREMELY CLOSE TO DAVE AS HIS FLUIDS GUSHED OUT COVERING DAVES MEMBER *  
#1  
TG: *he moans and lets go of his neck, tilting his head back and pulls karkat down to him as he climaxes*f-fucking shit  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE PANTS HEAVILY LAYING LIMP AGAINST DAVE *  
#1  
TG: *he shudders and closes his eyes tightly, licking over the marks on his neck*  
#2  
KARKAT:D....DAVE...THAT....THAT WAS AMAZING....  
#1  
TG: y-yea*he sgrees, laying his head back*it was  
#1  
TG: d-does this mean your heats gone?*he asks, not looking up*  
#2  
KARKAT:WELL...IVE ONLY SATED HEAT ONCE BEFORE AND THAT WAS WAY BACK WHEN IT HAPPENED I SLOWLY STOPPED FEELING THE NEED FOR PAILING  
#1  
TG: *he hums and wraps his arms around karkats back*how did you sate it?  
#2  
KARKAT:WELL WITH OTHER TROLLS HEAT HITS THEM SO HARD THEY BECOME ALMOST FERAL... I WOULD RATHER NOT GO INTO WHY IM NOT LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW. I WAS OVER GAMZEES WHEN I WENT INTO MY FIRST HEAT MY PHEROMONES ALMOST TURNED HIM INTO A HORNY HOP BEAST HE WAS RATHER CALM THOUGH ...MOSTLY CUZ THE SLIME WITH ALOT OF PALE RELATIONSHIPS IF ONE OR THE OTHER DOESN'T HAVE A MATESPRIT OR KISMESIS RELATION SHIP THEY WILL OFFER TO PALE PAIL INSTEAD OF SEE THEM IN PAIN.  
#1  
TG: *he tightens his arms around him and bites down on his neck hard*well, you have me now, so unless you dont want me, ill he lp you through all of it  
#2  
KARKAT:DAVE OFCOURSE I WANT YOU, AND NOW THAT TAVROS AND GAMZEE ARE TOGETHER I WONT NEED TO HELP HIM THROUGH HEAT ANYMORE.  
#1  
TG: *he hums and smiles*good  
#1  
TG: *he nuzzles into karkats neck*mine*he mumbles quietly*  
#2  
KARKAT:*HE BLUSHES MADLY * ....FUCK...YOU ARE THE DOMINANT TYPE OF HUMAN AREN'T YOU...  
#1  
TG: *he moves back and smiles innocently*more often then not, yes  
#2  
KARKAT:...FUUUUUUUUCK...  
#1  
TG: is that a problem?*he asks worriedly*  
#2  
KARKAT:NO...IT JUST MEANS THE POWER STRUGGLE IS GONNA BE A LOT MORE DIFFICULT...  
#1  
TG: *he hums and lays back*if you ever want me to just stop, tell me. but other wise, free game 14:52:18

#1  
TG: ((i gtg for like 15 minuites, ill sub to this chat if youd like to continue it later))  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
((kay  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((back  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
FRIDAY 09 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist in heat [] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
FRIDAY 23 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
TG: or you know, im pretty good at being submissive, it just depends on what you feel like*he smiles and tilts his head back*  
WEDNESDAY 30 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	13. Chapter 13

Hyper cock! Addictive cum!terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
tentacleTherapist [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TC: HeY tHeRe WhAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiN uP *hE gRiNs A bIt, A lArGe BuLgInG iN tHe CrOtCh Of HiS pAnTs*  
#1  
TT: Nothing much, and yourself*She asks with a small blush, looking at his crotch*  
#2  
TC: I'm JuSt LoOkIn FoR a LiTtLe FuN, i'Ve BeEn UhHh EnJoYiNg TeReZi FoR a WhIlE bUt ShE nEeDs A dAy To ReSt  
#1  
TT: Well I am more then happy to assist you with any need you need met  
#2  
TC: Oh YeAh? *He WaLkS uP tO hEr AnD gRoPeD hEr AsS, tHe BuLgInG iN hIs PaNtS gRoWiNg SoMe*  
#1  
TT: *She blushes softly and moves closer to him, rubing the palm of her hand against his crotch*Yes  
#2  
TC: WhAt AbOuT kAnAyA *hE gRoPeD hEr AsS mOrE, hIs MoNsTeRoUs CoCk HaRdEnInG iN hIs PaNtS*  
#1  
TT: I love her dearly, but its hard to live out some of my...rougher fantisys with her*She hums and shudders slightly*  
#2  
TC: WeLl JuSt To WaRn YoU, tHe SiZe Of My CoCk WiLl MaKe YoUr StOmAcH bUlGe OuT *hE kIsSeS aNd BiTeS hEr NeCk*  
#1  
TT: *She moans softly and tilts her head, giving him more room*I-im counting on it  
#2  
TC: WhErE dO yOu WaNt To Do ThIs, My RoOm, YoUrS, oR iF yOu'Re FeElInG rEaLlY bAd, KaNaYaS rOoM *hE kIsSeS uP aNd DoWn HeR nEcK mOrE*  
#1  
TT: *She things quietly for a second*K-kanayas, room p-please  
#2  
TC: *He PuLlS hEr ToWaRdS tHe RoOm* WhAt ArE wE gOnNa Do If We GeT cAuGhT  
#1  
TT: Ask her to join*She chuckles softly*Just have to be quiet I suppose  
#2  
TC: *He OpEnS tHe DoOr AnD pUlLeD hEr In, KiSsInG bItInG aNd SuCkInG aT hEr NeCk AnD gRoPiNg HeR cHeSt*  
#1  
TT: *She bites her lip hard to keep bsck a moan, tugging her shirt off quickly and throws it to the side, holdingon to his shoulders tightly*  
#2  
TC: *He UnDrEsSeD hImSeLf, ExPoSiNg HiS tOnEd MuScUlAr ChEsT, tHiCk, VeInY, mOnStErOuS cOcK aNd LaRgE hEaVy BaLlS*  
#1  
TT: *She stares and croses her legs embarresdly as she soaks through her panties*  
#2  
TC: *He SlApS hEr AsS aNd GrInS* tHiNk YoU cAn HaNdLe It?  
#1  
TT: *She nods quickly, walking over to a counder and bends over it, exposing her dripping pussy and her bright red ass*S-show me what you got makara~  
#2  
TC: *He RiPs OfF hEr PaNtIeS aNd SlAmS fUlLy InTo HeR, a LaRgE bUmP fOrMiNg In HeR sToMaCh* MmMm FuCk, HuMaN pUsSy Is GrEaT  
#1  
TT: *She crys out loudly and clenchses down inpossibly tight around him, setting her hand on her stomach and pushes down, giving a shakey moan*  
#2  
TC: I mIgHt HaVe To StArT uSiNg HuMaN pUsSy MoRe *He StArTs ThRuStInG iNtO hEr HaRd AnD fAsT, gIvInG hEr AsS a FeW sLaPs*  
#1  
TT: *She arches her back and grabs onto the edges so tightly her knuckes turn white. Sh opens her mouth in a voiceless moan as she cums spontaniously*F-fuck!  
#2  
TC: *He GrUnTs AnD mOaNs As He FuCkS hEr HaRdEr AnD hArDeR* oHhH fUcK  
#1  
TT: *She shudders at the oversensitivity and rocks her hips back against his thrusts*  
#2  
TC: I tHiNk I'm GoNnA mAkE yOu OnE oF mY mAiN fUcKs *He SmAcKs HeR aSs HaRd AnD sCrAtChEs HiS sIgN iNtO hEr BaCk*  
#1  
TT: *She hisses and shivers at the feeling of a few drops of blood rising over the scratches*o-oh god yes, n-need more, please  
#2  
TC: Do YoU wAnT mY cUm? *He MeRcIlEsSlY rAmS iNtO hEr AnD yAnKs HeR hEaD bAcK bY hEr HaIr*  
#1  
TT: *She crys out in pain and pleasure, arching her body the way he wanted*Yes! N-need it!  
#2  
TC: *He ThRuStS iN aNd UnPoStS iNtO hEr, FiLlInG hEr WiTh A mAsSiVe LoAd Of WaRm ThIcK cUm* ToMoRrOw I'm GoNnA cUm In YoU aNd YoU'rE gOnNa MaKe KaNaYa EaT yOu OuT rIgHt AfTeR  
#1  
TT: *She trembles violently as the feeling of his cum filling her, trying to get used to the feeling*Y-yes sir  
#2  
TC: NoW, aSs Or MoUtH nExT mY nEw SlUt  
#1  
TT: A-ass , p-please~  
#2  
TC: GeT oN kAnAyAs BeD  
#1  
TT: *She nods and shakely stands up, limping of to kanays bed and gets on her hands and knees, lifting her ass up invitingly*  
#2  
TC: *He SlApS hEr AsS aNd LiNeS uP, pUsHiNg HiS cOcK iNtO hEr AsS fOrCeFuLlY*  
#1  
TT: *She ahimpers and lays hands her head limply, giving a breathless moan*S-so big, f-fuck  
#2  
TC: *He BeGaN pOuNdInG hEr AsS mErCiLeSsLy* SuCh A gOoD sLuT  
#1  
TT: *She clenches around him and moans at the praise*T-thank you a-sir  
#2  
TC: *He GrAbBeD rOsEs NeArBy PhOnE* i ThInK wE sHoUlD mAkE sUrE kAnAyA kNoWs HoW mUcH yOu LoVe YoUr MaStErS cOcK  
#1  
TT: *She looks up and blushes darkly at the phone, staying quiet save for a few moans as his cock presses against her womb*  
#2  
TC: WeLl? ArE yOu GoNnA dO iT oR sHoUlD i FiNd I nEw SlUt To UsE  
#1  
TT: N-no! I-ill do it, please master~  
#2  
TC: GoOd, CaLl HeR aNd PuT hEr On SpEaKeR *hE sTaRtEd PoUnDiNg HeR aSs HaRdEr*  
#1  
TT: *She shakely grabbed the phone and called kanaya, putting it on speaker. She lets out a low moan as a soft voice answers the phone*  
#2  
TC: Go AhEaD aNd TeLl HeR wHaT's HaPpEnInG *hE sLaPs RoSeS aSs HaRd*  
#1  
TT: Ahh!~*She gasps out loudly*I-im being f-fucked by m-my new mas-ter*Her voices shakes as she cums again without warning*  
#2  
TC: TeLl HeR wHeRe We ArE *hE sLaPs HeR aSs AgAiN aNd PoUnDeD hEr HaRdEr*  
#1  
TT: Y-your bed!*She crys out loud enough that it could be heard through out the halls, rambling nonsenseically as she arches her back and cums again, feeling some of his materal drip out of her pussy*  
#2  
TC: FeEl FrEe To CoMe WaTcH, i'M sUrE yOu'D lOvE tO wAtCh YoUr GiRlFrIeNd BeInG uSeD bY hEr MaStEr *He YaNkS oN rOsEs HaIr AnD tHrUsTs In FaStEr*  
#1  
TT: K-kanaaya!~*She moans and closes her legs tightly, keeping the thick cum in as her heads forced back towards him, giving a soft mewl*  
#2  
TC: *He CoNtInUeD tO pOuNd HeR aSs* Do YoU wAnT hEr To SeE yOu?  
#1  
TT: Y-yes!*She nods as best as she could with her hair held back*  
#2  
TC: *He PoUnDeD hEr HaRdEr AnD hArDeR, gRoAnInG oUt SoMe*  
#1  
TT: *she moves a hand down, rubbing her clit quickly, not stoping when she cums again, spilling some of his material onto the bed*  
#2  
TC: (HoW dO yOu WaNt To HaNdLe KaNaYa?)  
#2  
TC: *He PuLlS oUt AnD cOvErS rOsEs AsS aNd BaCk WiTh HiS cUm, SoMe Of It LaNdInG oN tHe BeD*  
#1  
TT: *She collaps on the bed limply, groaning softly as a familair face opens the door and walks in*"I was informed of ros-"*She cuts off and blushes deeply at the sight*"O-oh my"  
#2  
TC: WeLl HeY *hE sLaPs RoSeS aSs* DoN't WoRrY, yOu DiDn'T mIsS tHe ShOw, I'm NoT dOnE wItH hEr  
#1  
TT: *kanaya slowly moves to a near by chair and sits quietly, moving her hand down her acirt with a nod*"please, continue"*Rose looks up at kanaya and burys her face in a pillow out of embarresment*  
#2  
TC: Uh Uh *He YaNkS oN rOsEs HaIr AnD pOiNtS hEr FaCe At KaNaYa* YoU lOoK rIgHt At HeR *hE sLaMs BaCk InTo HeR pUsSy*  
#1  
TT: *She looks over at her and closes her eyes tightly, whimpering quietly as he fucks her over sensitive pussy, subconsiously moving her legs together*  
#2  
TC: I sAiD lOoK aT hEr *He SlApS rOsEs AsS* sOrRy YoUr GiRlFrIeNd Is BeInG a DiSoBeDiEnT sLuT  
#1  
TT: "Its quiet alright, shes always had that problem*kanaya hims and slowly rubs her own clit at the sigh**Rose opens her lust filed eyes, holding her arms out abover her head*f-fuck~  
#2  
TC: *He BeGaN pOuNdInG rOsE mErCiLeSsLy AnD sLaPs HeR aSs AgAiN* aPoLoGiZe SlUt  
#1  
TT: I-im sorry master, p-please for give me!*She yells and bucks her hips against the bed*M-Mm close!  
#2  
TC: ShOuLd I lEt HeR cUm? *He StOp ThRuStS iN fUlLy AnD sToPs* DoEs ThIs SlUt DeSeRvE iT *hE sCrAtChEs DoWn RoSeS bAcK*  
#1  
TT: *kanaya thinks for a second before shakeing her head*"No"*Rose groans loudly and trembles violently, not able to get used to the feelingof his giant cock pressing against he womb, small tears prickleing at her eyes at the combined sensations*P-please!  
#2  
TC: WaNnA tAkE a TuRn, MaKe ThE sLuT wAtCh SoMeOnE eLsE tAkE hEr MaStErS dIcK?  
#1  
TT: "That sounds lovely"*Kanays says plesently and walks over to the bed, lifting up her skirt and spreads her legs* *Rose shakes her head quickly and holds on to his hips tightly, holding him there*  
#2  
TC: BaD sLuT *hE sMaCkS rOsEs AsS hArD aNd PuLlS oUt Of HeR* jUsT fOr ThAt YoU cAn'T cUm At AlL tHe ReSt Of ThE dAy *He MoVeD oVeR tO pUsH iNtO kAnAyA sLoWlY aNd KiSs HeR lUsTfUlLy*  
#1  
TT: *rose whimpers at the loss and bucks his hips up on nothing with a frusterated moan* *Kanay moans into the kiss and wrapa her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss*  
#2  
TC: *He SlAmS fUlLy InTo KaNaYa, A bUmP sImIlAr To ThE oNe It MaDe In RoSeS sToMaCh NoW iN kAnAyAs* MmMm I cAn GeT uSeD tO sHaRiNg A sLuT wItH yOu  
#1  
TT: *kanay throws her head back and moves her arm up to cover her mouth, holding back any sounds *Rose sits up shakely and leans against the head board, rubbing her clit quickly as. A familiar heat coils in her stomach, signiling a orgasm*s-shit*He moams quietly and cums sliently*  
#2  
TC: *He GrOwLs A bIt AnD sLaPs RoSe* WhAt DiD i TeLl YoU aBoUt CuMmInG sLuT *hE bEgAn To RaM iNtO kAnAyA hArD aNd FaSt*  
#1  
TT: *Kanay moans softly and arches her back, closeing her eyes tightly"I-I do believe im c-close gamzee"*rose moans at the slap and ignores him, quickly slipping four fingers in her pussy and. Pumps them quickly*  
#2  
TC: *He SlApS rOsE aGaIn AnD pInNeD hEr HaNdS aBoVe HeR hEaD aS hE cOnTiNuEs To PoUnD kAnAyAs InTo ThE bEd* MmMm Me ToO  
#1  
TT: *rose whines and lifts her hips off the bed, himping the air despreatly* *kanaya moans softly and grabs on to the bed sheets, holding on to them tightly as she cums silently*  
#2  
TC: WhErE dO yOu WaNt My LoAd KaNaYa *He GrOaNs As HiS cOcK tHrObS iN hEr, KeEpInG rOsEs HaNdS pInNeD*  
#1  
TT: "I-in please"*She moans softly and looks over at rose * *Rose groans frusteratedly and tugs on her arms, despreate for relif*  
#2  
TC: *He UnLoAdS iNtO kAnAyA wItH a HuGe LoAd AnD pUlLs OuT* mMm GoT aNy HaNdCuFfS?  
#1  
TT: *kanays moans softly as she was filled and nods*"u-under the bed, we have many diffrent toys, feel free to browse"  
#2  
TC: *He GrInS, gRaBbInG sOmE cUfFs, A gAg AnD bLiNdFoLd, CuFfInG rOsEs HaNdS aBoVe HeR hEaD, pUtTiNg A gAg In HeR mOuTh AnD bLiNdFoLdInG hEr* NoW wHaT sHoUlD wE dO wItH hEr  
#1  
TT: *Kana smiles at the sight and runs her hand over roses side before pinching a nipple between her fingers tightly*"Hmm, mayhaps we should just leave a vibrator on her and go grab something to eat"*She says teesingly* *Rose groans at the gag and blind fold, tugging on his arms as she rubs her legs togethe. She shakes her head quickly at the thought of being left to cum* "What do you think gam?"  
#2  
TC: ThAt SoUnDs WoNdErFuL *hE lEfT a FeW hIcKiEs On RoSeS nEcK aNd ChEsT aNd TeAsEs HeR.  
#2  
TC: *TeAsEs HeR cLiT*  
#1  
TT: *Rose moans at the marks and holds her hips agaisnt his hand€  
#2  
TC: *He PuLlS hIs HaNd AwAy AnD gEtS oUt A vIbRaToR* i'Ll LeT yOu Do ThE hOnOrS  
#1  
TT: "Why thank you"*She smiles and grabs the vibrator and pushes it in rose slowly, tuening it on high and places a piece over it so it wouldnt slip out* *Rose moans loudly and closes her legs, bucking her hips frantically as she tugs roughly on her restrants*  
#2  
TC: ShAlL wE gO eAt ThEn *He ToOk A fEw PiCtUrEs Of RoSe AnD gRiNs* I'm SuRe ShE wOuLdN't MiNd If We LeAvE tHe DoOr OpEn RiGhT  
#1  
TT: "Of course not, Im sure she would love it"*Kanaya smiles and sucks on roses nipple for a second before standing up and walks out the door* *Rose moans loudly and opens and closes her hands around nothing before grabbing on to the chain and cums hard*  
#2  
TC: *He GoT dReSsEd AnD wRoTe A nOtE sAyInG "lOoK bUt DoN't ToUcH, sHe'S bEiNg PuNiShEd" AnD pUtS iT oN tHe WaLl OuT sIdE tHe DoOr BeFoRe StEpPiNg OuT aNd FoLlOwInG kAnAyA*  
#1  
TT: *rose whines loudly and she hears the footsteaps faid away and others come* *Kanaya pulls down her skirt and looks over at gamzee with a smile*  
#2  
TC: *He SqUeEzEd KaNaYaS aSs AnD cHuCkLeS* yOu TwO aRe A fUn CoUpLe  
#1  
TT: "Id like to think so, your not the first persons she gotten to do this to her"*she chuckles softly and wraps her arms around his neck loosely  
#2  
TC: WeLl I'm DeFiNiTeLy GoNnA eNjOy DoInG tHiS a LoT *hE sLiPpEd HiS hAnD uNdEr KaNaYaS sKiRt AnD gRoPeD hEr MoRe* 13:23:44

#1  
TT: "Mm, me to"*She smiles and moves down to her knees, tugging on his pants*"may I?"  
#2  
TC: Go RiGhT aHeAd *He GrInS dOwN aT hEr*  
#1  
TT: *She smiles innocently back up at him and pulled his cock out, immedently taking more then half of him into her mouth with out gagging, humming softly around his member*  
#2  
TC: MmMm DaMn YoUr FuCkInG gOoD aT tHiS *hE gRoAnS aNd StRoKeS hEr HaIr*  
#2  
TC: (GtG  
#2  
Hyper cock! Addictive cum!terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#1  
tentacleTherapist [TT] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	14. Chapter 14

SUNDAY 11 DECEMBER 2016  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected. 17:54:59

#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: -he chirps and to tilts his head up slightly *  
MONDAY 12 DECEMBER 2016  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: 2o, your hiighne22. how 2hould ii 2erve?  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
TUESDAY 13 DECEMBER 2016  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: If I'm bein compleately honest here. I wanna get you all dressed up and pretty and parade you around this piece of shit rock and then I want to go back to my block and fuck you so hard you forget your nam  
#2  
CA: Name*  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: *His cheeks fluh at the words before standing up.* 2ollux wa2n't even a good name anyway2.  
#1  
TA: dre22 me up.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: *He smiles brightly and runs off for a second, coming back with box filled with clothes and jewlery * Would you be okay with wearin a dress?  
#2  
CA: If not that's fine  
#2  
CA: Actually I think a short skirt would suit you better  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: *He eyed the clothes, touching the fabrics when he had the chance.* ii'm more than fiine wiith weariing a dre22, ii wear them all the tiime, actually. *He said with a shrug.*  
#1  
TA: though my leg2 aren't that awe2ome, you 2ure ii wouldn't look better iin a maxii 2kiirt?  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: *He thinks for a second and pulls out a long purple skirt with his symbol on the leg* Put this on  
#2  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: *He touches it, before slipping it over his hips, the cape snagging a little as he did so. After thinking a moment, he wiggled until he stepped back, revealing the pair of boxers he had been wearing now on the floor.*  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 15 DECEMBER 2016  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: *He smiles brightly at the loss of boxers and digs around in the box a second before pulling out a simple black shirt, handing it over to him.*  
#2  
CA: ((He, sorry about not being on. My phone hates this site. If you want I have a tumblr, or a Facebook just for rping. If you don't want to its okay))  
#2  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: *He took off the cape in order to place the shirt on over his head, giving a soft laugh as he showed off.* what do you thiink?  
#1  
TA: ((I do have a tumblr but for the most part imediatly after exchanging that sort of stuff, the rp dies off, and i really like this one its so cute.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: Beautiful. *he gives a toothy grin and pecks his lips before setting the silver crown on his head "Now your perfect "*  
#2  
CA: ((Alright. I understand. I know what ya mean. Then I just want ya to know that I haven't unsubscribed from this chat, my phone is just messing up alot so I'm not on as often ))  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: ((Alright my dude. If you do want to move it, my tumblr is thelittlestbull  
#1  
TA: *He cocked his hip to the side, blushing a bit darker.* you fliirt.  
#2  
CA: You love me *He smirks and draips his arms on his shoulders*  
#2  
#1  
TA: ii never 2aiid ii diidnt.  
#2  
CA: *He hums and pecks his lips softly * You look lovely  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.


	15. Chapter 15

reme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Demon!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: WHO THE FUCK SUMMONS A DEMON AT 3AM?  
#1  
CG: RIGHT. YOU.  
#1  
CG: WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH?  
#2  
TG: i was just bored and wanted to talk to someone  
#2  
TG: sue me  
#1  
CG: WELL, APPARENTLY I'M YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS PREFERENCE.  
#1  
CG: DAVE STRIDER?  
#1  
CG: CORRECT?  
#2  
TG: yea, thats me  
#1  
CG: MY NAME IS KARKAT.  
#1  
CG: IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO?  
#1  
CG: TALK ABOUT?  
#2  
TG: nice to meet you karkitty  
#2  
TG: whats it like being a demon?  
#1  
CG: THAT DEPENDS ON WHAT KIND OF DEMON.  
#1  
CG: SEX DEMONS, DEAL DEMONS, REVENGE DEMONS.  
#1  
CG: WISH DEMONS.  
#2  
TG: what kind of demon are you  
#1  
CG: A HYBRID.  
#1  
CG: BETWEEN A WISH DEMON AND A SEX DEMON.  
#1  
CG: I PROVIDE WHATEVER YOU WANT BASICALLY.  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: thats fucking cool  
#1  
CG: IT'S FUN SOMETIMES.  
#1  
CG: SOME PEOPLE WISH FOR WEIRD SHIT.  
#1  
CG: SEX ISN'T A THING ANYMORE.  
#1  
CG: IT'S MORE EASY TO CHEAT ON SOMEONE WITH A MORTAL I GUESS.  
#1  
CG: SOMEONE ONCE WISHED FOR A FISH ATTACHED TO A ROPE TO PUT INTO A FRAT HOUSE AIR CONDITIONING MACHINE.  
#1  
CG: THEY GAVE ME A PART OF THEIR SOUL FOR THAT BULLSHIT.  
#2  
TG: what the actual fuck  
#1  
CG: THEY COULD'VE WISHED FOR MONEY OR SOMEONE TO COME BACK TO LIFE, BUT NOPE.  
#1  
CG: A FUCKING FISH.  
#2  
TG: itll stink after a day it two anyways  
#2  
TG: thats stupid  
#1  
CG: DID YOU WANT SOMETHING?  
#2  
TG: i mean  
#2  
TG: nothing inparticular  
#2  
TG: im just bored and lonely  
#2  
TG: sorry for buggin you dude  
#1  
CG: I CAN MAKE A VULGAR DEAL IF YOU'D LIKE.  
#2  
TG: a what?  
#1  
CG: IF YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME, YOU GET 3 WISHES AND GET TO KEEP YOUR SOUL.  
#1  
CG: JUST AN OFFER.  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: id have sex with you for free  
#2  
TG: but that sounds nice  
#2  
TG: lets do that  
#1  
CG: YOU FUCKER.  
#1  
CG: DO YOU WANT YOUR WISHES NOW?  
#1  
CG: OR IN THREE DAYS?  
#2  
TG: uh  
#2  
TG: three days  
#2  
TG: i wanna think about them and not just say random shit  
#1  
CG: FAIR ENOUGH. IS IT FINE IF I STAY HERE THEN?  
#1  
CG: YOU HUMANS HAVE LOW STAMINA BUT I KNOW HOW BIG YOU ARE AND I CAN SAFELY SAY I MIGHT WANT TO DO IT MORE THAN ONCE.  
#2  
TG: thats perfectly fine  
#1  
CG: NOT TO MENTION YOU SEEM LIKE A FUCKING BLAST.  
#2  
TG: and aww  
#2  
TG: you flatter me  
#2  
TG: desu  
#1  
CG: I WOULD NORMALLY DO IT TO GET WHAT I WANT, BUT HOLY SHIT.  
#1  
CG: I CAN'T WITH YOU.  
#1  
CG: YOU PIECE OF DRY SHIT.  
#2  
TG: im so flattered  
#2  
TG: thank you  
#1  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
#1  
CG: I'M IMPATIENT.  
#1  
CG: TALK TO ME.  
#1  
CG: WHAT ARE YOUR LIMITS.  
#2  
TG: what do you mean, like, just in general?  
#1  
CG: LET ME BE MORE SPECIFIC.  
#1  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU SEXUALLY INTO, WHAT DO YOU NOT LIKE, AND WHAT BOUNDARIES DO YOU HAVE?  
#2  
TG: oh, well, im willing to try anything once, just no chokeing shit, i start to panic when that happens  
#1  
CG: THAT'S FAIR.  
#1  
CG: SOUNDS GOOD TO ME.  
#1  
CG: TELL ME YOUR PREFERENCE.  
#1  
CG: I'M MADE TO BE A BOTTOM, THOUGH. WHEN YOU SUMMONED ME THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN UNDER THE IMPRESSION YOU'D WANT.  
#1  
CG: BUT BY PREFERENCE I MEAN DO YOU LIKE LOUD PARTNERS, QUIET ONES, SQUIRMY AND LOUD, SQUIRMY AND QUIET?  
#2  
TG: yea, no, top is perfect with me  
#2  
TG: loud and squirmy i suppose  
#1  
CG: NOW THAT IT'S OUT OF THE WAY, WE CAN GET STARTED?  
#1  
CG: JUST FUCKING TALKING ABOUT IT HAS ME EXCITED.  
#2  
TG: oh my god, i got a demon excited  
#2  
TG: i might faint  
#1  
CG: PLEASE DON'T DO THAT.  
#1  
CG: I DON'T THINK I CAN WAIT LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO WAKE UP AGAIN.  
#1  
CG: I'D BE A MESS.  
#2  
TG: that  
#2  
TG: actuall sounds really hot  
#2  
TG: maybe i should just leave you be  
#1  
CG: YOU FUCKER, IF YOU DO I'LL BITE OFF YOUR HANDS.  
#1  
CG: THEN BE PISSED OFF THAT YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME.  
#1  
CG: BUT I WOULD!  
#2  
TG: i need my hands to jack off dude  
#2  
TG: those are imporant  
#2  
TG: dont take that away from me  
#1  
CG: IF YOU'RE AS GOOD AS I'M HOPING YOU WILL BE, I'LL LITERALLY GIVE MYSELF TO YOU.  
#1  
CG: YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN DEMON I WOULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS.  
#2  
TG: wait  
#2  
TG: seriously  
#1  
CG: NO. I'M A DEMON WHO'S CAPABLE OF TELLING LIES.  
#1  
CG: I WOULD LITERALLY SHRIVEL UP AND DIE IF I TOLD A LIE.  
#1  
CG: I'M SERIOUS.  
#2  
TG: oh my god  
#2  
TG: thats alot of pressure  
#1  
CG: IT'S UP TO YOU.  
#1  
CG: NO PRESSURE AT ALL.  
#1  
CG: *Karkat moved from where he stood, to Daves bed. He sits on his knees, unable to take his eyes off of the human. He looks over him.*  
#1  
CG: DON'T TAKE TOO LONG.  
#1  
CG: I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING WHEN I SAY I AM EXTREMELY AROUSED.  
#1  
CG: I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HANDS ON ME.  
#2  
TG: *dave quickly makes his way to the bed and straddles karkats hips*  
#2  
TG: is that so?  
#2  
TG: mayhaps i should start then  
#2  
TG: *dave chuckles and rbs karkats thighs*we are both wearing to much clothes  
#2  
TG: rubs*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat nods in agreement. He swallows. He's done this before, but the intercourse didn't feel half as good as this felt, and Dave was only rubbing his thighs.*  
#1  
CG: REMEDY THAT, THEN.  
#1  
CG: TAKE THEM OFF.  
#1  
CG: DON'T BE SHOCKED. I'M WET AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW.  
#2  
TG: sure thing cheif  
#2  
TG: and i look forward to it  
#2  
TG: *dave grins and takes off his and karkats shirts, throwing them to the side and runs his hands down karkats chest*dear lord your hot*he mumbles and nips his jaw lightly*  
#1  
CG: *Karkats legs trembled. He furrowed his eyebrows, his hands holding onto whatever part of Daves arms he could. His HIS shifted.*  
#1  
CG: FUCK. SAME TO YOU.  
#1  
CG: GOD, DON'T FUCKING TEASE ME.  
#1  
CG: HIPS*))  
#2  
TG: nah  
#2  
TG: i like teasing you  
#2  
TG: *dave smirks and grinds his hips down, nipping down a little harder at the crook of karkats neck*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat couldn't fight back the moan that slipped out. It was loud, and it was followed by a slight pant. His hips bucked upwards.*  
#1  
CG: PLEASE DON'T TEASE ME.  
#1  
CG: I WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME REALLY FUCKING BADLY.  
#2  
TG: *dave moves off of karkats lap and pulls his pants and underwear off, followed by his own*  
#2  
TG: i think i can do that  
#1  
CG: FUCK.  
#1  
CG: YOU ARE WAY BIGGER THAN I WAS PICTURING.  
#2  
TG: *dave blushes softly and grins*  
#2  
TG: im so flattered  
#1  
CG: *Karkat, despite snapping his legs closed, couldn't hide how wet he was. It already had gotten to his inner thighs. All he could do was watch Dave. His hands shook in eagerness.*  
#1  
CG: IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU?  
#2  
TG: *dave pulls karkats legs apart and chuckles, leaning down and slowly licks the wetness off his thigh*  
#2  
TG: i think im good for right now  
#2  
TG: pretty focoused at rhe moment  
#2  
TG: the*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat immediately felt his breathing pick up. He kept his eyes on Dave. His hands slid down, moaning some as he let his fingers spread his nook just a bit more. He swallowed hard.*  
#1  
CG: Pleass do it.  
#1  
CG: *please))  
#2  
TG: as you wish*dave smirks and moves forward, licking over his nook softly before moving his hands to karkats thighs and happily explores his nook with his tongue*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat felt tears well in his eyes. Just from the extreme pleasure he was getting already, he couldn't stop any moans. He keeps one hand down, but the other gripped Daves hair.*  
#1  
CG: FUCK, FUCK, THAT FEELS REALLY GOOD.  
#1  
CG: THAT FEELS SO GOOD.  
#2  
TG: *dave humms in response and leans up into the touch slightly, rubbing karkats thighs with his thumbs he moves a little closer, moveing his tongue as deep as he could *  
#1  
CG: *Karkat was almost embarrassed at how wet he was getting from this. He moans still, legs trembling. It's been so fucking long. And Karkats positive hes never even had an orgasm before. He feels a heat pool into his stomach. He groans, squirming, knowing damn well what's happening. He's glad he can have multiple orgasms.*  
#1  
CG: DAVE, SOMETHING'S GONNA COME OUT.  
#1  
CG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS. BUT IT FEELS LIKE IT.  
#1  
CG: BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO STOP.  
#2  
TG: *dave looks up and gives a slight nod, closeing his eyes he tilts his head a little and runs his nails lightly down the inside of karkats thighs, enjoying the slight taste of cherrys*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat cries out. He jerks forward some, before falling back, arching his back. He came hard, though not a lot. His hips bucked upwards, is genetic material sliding out minimally. Not a lot. He panted hard*  
#1  
CG: FUCK.  
#1  
CG: FUCK, FUCK, WHAT JUST HAPPENED. GOD THAT FELT SO GOOD.  
#1  
CG: YOU MAKE IT FEEL SO GOOD.  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and swallows everything as it came out, licking his lips with a satisified smile he sits up*  
#2  
TG: you my friend just felt the magic if orgasm  
#2  
TG: that shits amaizin  
#1  
CG: *Karkat pants, catching his breath. His hand was back down between his own legs. He keeps his gaze focused on Dave.*  
#1  
CG: MAKE ME HAVE MORE.  
#1  
CG: I WANT MORE.  
#1  
CG: DO IT AGAIN.  
#1  
CG: GOD, I'LL GIVE YOU INFINITE WISHES.  
#1  
CG: I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT.  
#1  
CG: JUST MAKE ME HAVE MORE OF THEM.  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and kisses karkats thigh, slipping a finger in his nook and moves it aroun, looking for the sensitive bundle of nerves*  
#2  
TG: i got ya karkitty  
#2  
TG: calm down  
#1  
CG: For fucks sake, I have had sex before. I don't know what you're doing to me but I don't want it to stop.  
#1  
CG: It felt so fucking different.  
#1  
CG: This feels so god damn good.  
#1  
CG: *Karkat mumbles, calming himself down. Up until his fingertip bumps against a spot he hasn't even felt before. He squeaks almost, his hand goin down to grab his wrist tightly.*  
#1  
CG: DON'T MOVE YOUR HAND.  
#1  
CG: PLEASE DON'T FUCKING MOVE FROM THAT SPOT.  
#2  
TG: *dave grins and rubs lazy circles against his prostate, running his other hand over karkats stomach*  
#2  
TG: dont worry  
#2  
TG: im not gonna move  
#2  
TG: like i said, i gotcha karkles  
#1  
CG: *Karkat didn't expect it, and it was small, but, his hips jerked, unable to stop a second orgasm. It was small, hardly anything came out, but he couldn't help it. His hands move to cover his own face in embarrassment.*  
#1  
CG: WHY CAN'T I STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING.  
#1  
CG: PUSH HARDER.  
#2  
TG: *dave complies and rubs his finger with a little more pressure and speeds his finger up. he bats karkats hands  
#2  
TG: away from his face*  
#2  
TG: dont try and stop them  
#2  
TG: it feels better when you relax and let yourself go  
#1  
CG: *Karkat couldn't get any words out. He shut his eyes tightly, mumbling out nonsense. He held the sheets tightly, his head back. He chokes out a simple word.*  
#1  
CG: MORE. MORE, MORE.  
#2  
TG: *dave slowly slipped in another finger, rubbing fast and quickly over his prostate, kissing over his sromach and sides lightly* 03:21:13

#1  
CG: *Karkat completely let himself go. He pants, his twitching as he squirms. He would shift to encourage the rubbing. But, just for a hot minute. He sits up slowly. He pulls Daves hand out, siting up on his knees. He remains out of breath.*  
#1  
CG: I'M BEING GREEDY.

CG: LET ME TOUCH YOU TOO.  
#2  
TG: *dave furrows his eyebrows and licks his fingers clean*  
#2  
TG: you dont have to  
#2  
TG: i like making yoi feel good  
#2  
TG: you*  
#1  
CG: IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL GOOD.  
#1  
CG: TOUCHING YOU.  
#1  
CG: YOU CAN LAY ON YOUR BACK, YEAH?  
#2  
TG: *he raises an eyebrow confused but slowly lays down on his back, looking over at karkat  
#2  
TG: *  
#2  
TG: now what?  
#1  
CG: *Karkat moves. He straddles over his legs, so he has full access to Daves erection. He takes it into his hand, stroking it decently quick. His other hand was between his own legs, rubbing his own nook. After a minute of that, he straddles his hips. He doesn't let Dave inside of him yet, instead he "hot dogs" it. He rocks his nook down against Daves dick, the soft folds encasing it as he did so. He licks his own fingers, grinding himself up against Dave.*  
#1  
CG: Ha-ah, is this okay with you?  
#1  
CG: This way I can make you feel good too.  
#2  
TG: *dave moans lowly and arches his back at the feeling before absentmindedly rockingbhis hips up to meet karkats *  
#2  
TG: ahh f-fuck, holy fuck you f-feel good  
#2  
TG: h-holy shit  
#1  
CG: *Karkat doesn't stop rocking his hips. He bit his own fingers, moaning to himself. He looks down at Dave.*  
#1  
CG: You're gonna feel so good inside of me.  
#1  
CG: I can't wait to feel you so deep in me.  
#2  
TG: *dave looks up at him, breathing heavily and wraps his hands around karkats hims tightly*  
#2  
TG: f-fuck, h-holy hell  
#2  
TG: i need you f-fucking hell, come on k-karkat  
#1  
CG: Aha, you're making my nook so red!  
#1  
CG: *Karkat pants. He moves off of him slowly. He gets on his knees next to him, but he bends over. His chest was pressed into the bed, butt in the air, legs spread to expose his soaking wet nook.*  
#1  
CG: Fuck me.  
#1  
CG: Fuck me as long as you want to.  
#1  
CG: Please.  
#2  
TG: *dave quickly sits up and holds on to karkats hips tightly aa he pushes in with one quick thrust*  
#2  
TG: a-ah fuc  
#2  
TG: fuck*))  
#1  
CG: *Karkat cries out. His hips jerk forward, boating hard against the mattress. He grins widely.*  
#1  
CG: You're so big!  
#1  
CG: Dave, you feel so much bigger inside of me.  
#2  
TG: you feel so god damn good, soo god damn good  
#2  
TG: *dave moans shakely and thrusts his hip,starting a quick, rough pace*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat practically wheezes, unable to stop any harsh moan. He can feel his own fluid rolling down the backs of his thighs. He squirms, gripping against one of Daves pillows.*  
#1  
CG: S-So good! It feels so good!  
#1  
CG: I wanna belong to you - I wanna belong to you!  
#2  
TG: *dave leans over and bites down hard on the crook if karkats neck*mine*he hisses out and quickens his thrusts up consiterably*  
#2  
TG: of*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat was practically sobbing. Tears rolled down his cheeks, moaning like crazy. His nook ached, but in a way he didn't want to ever end. His legs trembled, nails dug deep into the pillow.*  
#2  
TG: *dave groans and hangs his head down, overwhelmed with the feeling he feels the familar pool of heat in his lower stomach*  
#2  
TG: k-karkat  
#2  
TG: m-mmh close  
#1  
CG: M-M-Make me yours!  
#1  
CG: Don't pull out, please, don't pull out.  
#1  
CG: *Karkat felt his own orgasm stirring up. It was hotter than before. He couldn't even open his eyes.*  
#2  
TG: *dave groans and nodded, spilling into karkat and bites down hard again at the other side of his neck*  
#2  
TG: mine*he growls out posesively  
#1  
CG: *Karkat felt his entire body completely give out. He couldn't control any movement. He sobs, nodding quickly in response, unable to get any words out. His hips jerked hard, before he practically started gushing, hitting his own orgasm harder than before.*  
#1  
CG: Y-Yours!  
#2  
TG: *he keeps moving his hips quickly, working karkat through his orgasm, enjoying the feeling of the warmth around his member he lays himself over karkats back, *  
#2  
TG: all mine  
#2  
TG: *dave mumbles , sucking dark marks along karkats neck*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat finally came down, and caught his breath. He licks his lips, cheeks burning with embarrassment.*  
#1  
CG: I..  
#1  
CG: I made a mess.  
#1  
CG: On accident.  
#1  
CG: I didn't know that would happen.  
#2  
TG: your fine  
#2  
TG: ill clean it up in a second  
#1  
CG: Are you sure?  
#2  
TG: postive  
#1  
CG: Was that good for you?  
#2  
TG: that was  
#2  
TG: fucking amaizing  
#2  
TG: what about you?  
#2  
TG: was it good for you?  
#1  
CG: I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED AN ORGASM IN MY LIFE.  
#1  
CG: I'VE BEEN ALIVE FOR 8,467 YEARS.  
#1  
CG: YOU FUCKING TELL ME.  
#1  
CG: FUCK.  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: im so sorry  
#2  
TG: that sucks  
#2  
TG: not even by accdent?  
#1  
CG: NO.  
#1  
CG: NOTHING.  
#1  
CG: I GOT CLOSE ONCE, BY MYSELF.  
#1  
CG: BUT I STOPPED BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA PISS MYSELF.  
#2  
TG: oh  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: i am so fucking sorry 04:16:50

#1  
CG: THERE'S LITERALLY NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR.  
#1  
CG: I'M TEMPTED TO LET MYSELF AGE NORMALLY WITH YOU.  
#1  
CG: I ENJOY BEING AROUND YOU.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: ((Noooooo  
#1  
CG: ((My wifi blinked  
#1  
Demon!carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	16. Chapter 16

Bright red slitted eyes stared from there place perched up in a tree. The branches and leaves all keeping the small troll hidden from view besides the two glowing bright mutant red orbs. A tail tipped with feathers that held a gradient from dark grey almost black to the same shade of red that shown in the young troll’s eyes. The feathers were seen at the end of the tail and the base of the tail where it met his back. The feathers were seen on his ankles with his pawed feet and his wrists to his clawed hands, there were a few behind his left ear as well. Tribal like markings ran along his grey skin, littering his arms legs and collarbone in the unusual marking. It also seemed that those same markings made his paws and hands shift into a dark almost black color as well. He kept himself covered, though it was simple and it was a quick cloth that kept his lower half covered for the most part, though it did show his legs off entirely given the right angles of how he sat. 

Karkat didn’t like this time of sweep, it meant that if he weren’t to at least be in the area where most trolls prowled around for a mate. The Alpha trolls tended to be the largest of their groups, Karkat could easily pick them out if he gave any fucks whatsoever. He didn’t care, he was the only one of his bloodcast that he could see or even have smelt in any areas he had visited. And he’s been almost everywhere constantly moving if things got too dangerous for him. Though that main reason why he moved so much was the simple fact that every time he seemed to settle down somewhere there was that shiver down his spine that he was being followed... It was here too, at these grounds. Where trolls paired off and went off on their own for a while before heading back to their clans with bred partners for safe keeping.

By this point, the young troll had bolted up the first and highest tree he could find and camped out there, Yes they had to be there. No he didn’t plan on taking part of any of this shit that all trolls were instinctively forced into doing. Of course there was that want to go down and be seen but the sane part of his mind kept him high up and SAFE in the branches of the tree. The leaves and the branches kept him hidden for the most part, if anything of him were to be seen was the bright red of his eyes, peering out and down at the trolls on the ground. The large Alpha’s fighting while the chosen mates sitting back and waited to be claimed by the winner. It didn’t sit well with him and it was easy for him to fight back those kinds of instincts that urged all of the trolls.

As the day passed, he saw more and more trolls around his own age, first time being in the season. Finally old enough to partake, and the only reason he saw these trolls were because of two reasons. First, They weren’t big enough to fight off other trolls for mating rights. Second, which counted with some of the really large trolls around as well, they didn’t care or see any troll they wanted or liked. Hell even deemed suitable to carry the young of the dominant troll who had chosen them. Karkat was getting anxious, as time ticked on the group started to pair off and break away bit by bit. Until he saw almost nothing but Alpha trolls prowling around, and Karkat was sure he could be sniffed out soon. Very soon, so he decided to look around for a clear path to get away for the rest of the year before he’s forced back into this position again. Finding a clear area behind the tree he started to work his way down, his claws digging into the bark to keep him stable as he shifted down, tail curling and tapping around until it touched dirt and he jumped off. Landing on his hands and feet to crouch down, peeking around the tree he let his eyes dilate before turning to shift back on his hind legs and slowly took step after step back into the bushes that would become his get away.


	17. Chapter 17

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Convictstuck ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: prompt?))  
#1  
EB: *john walked along a painfully bland colored stretch of cells and concrete flooring. he was stuck in a baggy orange jumper and a belt. he had on a white tank under it but he would rather keep it all the way on. he couldn’t believe he was here! he was innocent! he knew he was. john didn’t try to get in trouble. he may have done a few pranks in his time, but nothing that hurt anyone! now he was in here for a crime he didn’t even commit. the bright blue eyed male was short and lanky, he had black hair and odd buck teeth. soon enough he was shoved into a cell and locked in. he was in hell and he already knew it.*  
#2  
TG: *dave looks up from the top bunk and takes in johns form before nodding*well, im guessing your my new roomate?  
#1  
EB: *john looked up at him and gave a slight, nervous smile* uh, yeah i guess i am, i'm john egbert by the way.  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and jumps down from the bed*dave strider, nice to meet you egderp  
#1  
EB: *john looked up at the other male, god he was tall* it's egbert actually.  
#2  
TG: *dave rolled his eyes and ruffles johns hair*egderp suits you better  
#1  
EB: *john frowned more and swatted his hand away* hey!  
#1  
EB: i would rather keep my normal last name actually... stridick.  
#2  
TG: *dave chuckles *yea?how can i help you short stack?  
#1  
EB: *john thought* uh... well i have never been to a place like this so i guess... ground rules?  
#2  
TG: um, dont talk, look, or even mention someones name unless you have someone to protect you, if you dont , youll get the shit kicked out of you  
#1  
EB: uh, okay? so just don't talk to anyone or about anyone.  
#2  
TG: basicaly  
#1  
EB: okay, well that does not seem too hard.  
#2  
TG: yea, you would think, but your cute, so your going to draw attention  
#1  
EB: what? i am no where near cute, dave.  
#1  
EB: i am actually tougher than i look *stop lying john*  
#2  
TG: your cute as fuck. and dont lie to yourself john, your not impressing anyone  
#1  
EB: i am still not cute, i mean i have buck teeth and i can barely see anything because they took my glasses.  
#2  
TG: oh my god, your cute and impared. your gonna get destroyed  
#1  
EB: i am not going to get destroyed! don't say shit like that!  
#2  
TG: you so are, might as well plan your funeral now  
#1  
EB: shut up, i am not going to be going near most the people here so as long as i stay out of their way i am safe. *he set down on the bottom bunk*  
#2  
TG: whatever you say cutie*dave hums and plops down next to john*  
#1  
EB: *karkat scoffed, his face a bit red* i can handle myself.  
#1  
EB: **john))  
#2  
TG: sure you can tomato  
#1  
EB: *john leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest* how are you not beat up for being an ass?  
#2  
TG: because i am stronger then all of them, thats why*dave hums and leans against the wall*  
#1  
EB: *john looked over at him* you don't look that strong, there were some pretty scary guys out there when i was walking by.  
#2  
TG: are you doubting me egbert? im hurt, i may never heal. but just so you know, ive kicked everyone of there asses  
#1  
EB: *john rolled his eyes* well you seem like you are sort of all talk dave.  
#1  
EB: no offence but i don't think one guy can beat an entire prison!  
#2  
TG: i take full offence to that. and its not like they were all coming at me at once, im not that strong  
#2  
TG: and theres more to being strong then just strength john  
#1  
EB: what do you mean by that?  
#2  
TG: you just gotta be faster*dave shrugs and streaches out*  
#1  
EB: oh, so that's how you did it. *he watched the other stretch out on his bed*  
#2  
TG: *he shrugs*i am seriously contemplentating just falling asleep here 01:24:51

#1  
EB: *john frowned* no you have your own bunk, go sleep up there.  
#2  
TG: but its all the way up there*dave groans plops down lazily*  
#1  
EB: *john snickered and then looked up* then i'll take the top bunk.  
#2  
TG: nooo, stay, ill die of lonelyness if you leave me  
#1  
EB: come on, you were in the cell alone before i came up.  
#2  
TG: i know , and i was dead the entire time  
#1  
EB: *john groaned dramatically and laid at the other end of the bed* fine.  
#2  
TG: *dave whines loudly*all by mysellfff  
#1  
EB: *john snickered* sorry, dave. i don't cuddle strangers in prison. especially when i have no clue why they are here.  
#2  
TG: dude, thats harsh. and im in here because my brother was a dick. what about you?  
#1  
EB: that isn't a very compelling answer.  
#2  
TG: i got tired of him beating me so i finally snapped and kicked his ass. is that better?  
#1  
EB: oh... wow.  
#1  
Convictstuck ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: yea, what about you?  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	18. Chapter 18

This is a paragraph style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: +  
#1  
Karkat: He was laying on the others bed, all though out the day he had send photos of himself to the other, along with the caption 'I have a surprise for you', while waiting he started to play with himself just a bit, but he had yet to let himself cum.  
#2  
TG: he opens the door and sets his stuff down, taking his coat and shades off as he looks around for karkat, quickly walking to his room and leans on the door frame"well isnt this a pretty sight"  
#1  
Karkat: He looked over to dave, letting out a pathetic moan, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back "play w-with me~" he whined out, arching his back as he did so  
#2  
TG: he chuckles and walks forward, sitting on the foot of the bed with a smirk"i dont know, you seem to be doing pretty good by yourself"  
#1  
Karkat: He let out a quiet please before guiding his bulge into his own nook, desperately trying to get himself off quickly since dave didnt seem like he wanted to help, however he underestimated how doing so would cause more teasing than releaf  
#2  
TG: he laughs quiety and grabs karkas wrists, guiding his hands up to the bed posts"dont let go of these or im tying you down, understand karkitty?"  
#1  
Karkat: He whimpered and nodded before grabbing onto the bed posts his breath hitched as he waits for daves next move  
#2  
TG: he smiles and kisses karkats cheek softly before trailing kisses down to his hips"eagerarent we?"he smirks and rubs his finger over his bulge, slowly pulling it out of his nook  
#1  
Karkat: He whined "please please please" he bucked his hips slightly, needing more than he was getting  
#2  
TG: "calm down karkitten, i got you"he chuckles and moves down between karkats legs, licking slowly around his nook before plunging in, letting his bulge curl around his fingers  
#1  
Karkat: He moaned loudly, his hands shooting down, tangling his fingers in daves hair  
#2  
TG: he pulls back and looks up at karkat"tsk tsk tsk, i told you not to let go didnt i karkles?" he asks moving back and leans over to the nightstand, pulling out a soft rope  
#1  
Karkat: "Dave~" he whined "i wont let go, its just, you felt so good"  
#2  
TG: he hums and calmly takes karkats wrists, tying them loosely to the head board"im not mad at you crabcakes, okay"he says smileing and moves back down"just say red if you want me to stop and i will"he hums and goes back to prodding karkats nook with his tongue  
#1  
Karkat: His breath hitched and he bit his lip, small moans and whines escaped him, his hips moving as he tried to get even more friction than he was being given  
#2  
TG: he hums and moves back after a second, replaceing his tonge with two fingers"actuallly, theres been something ive been wanting to try and i think now would be the perfect time"he grins and moves away again to grab a vibrating dildo"i wanna see how many times i can make you cum before it gets to be to much, may i?"  
#1  
Karkat: His eyes go wide as he looked up at dave before slowly nodding, quietly letting out a "please sir"  
#2  
TG: "i like the sound of that"he smiles and leans up to cup karkats cheek and kiss him softly as he slowly pushes the dildo into him  
#1  
Karkat: He moans into the kiss, his eyes shutting tightly and his face bright red, he tried to move his arms, to touch the other, however they were stopped againt the strain of the ropes  
#2  
TG: he smiles into the kiss and licks his bottom lip , asking for entrence silently and turned the vibrator on the lowest setting  
#1  
Karkat: He opened his mouth slightly, another moan escaping him as the toy slowly buzzed inside of him  
#2  
TG: he hums and lazily explores karkats mouth, turning the vibrator on high, running his other hand through his hair softly, teasing the base of a horn lightly  
#1  
Karkat: He arches his back and tugs at the ropes, from all the teasing of earlier he felt as if he was ready to release  
#2  
TG: he pulls out of the kiss and peppers soft kisses down his neck, letting his bulge wrap around his fingers and squeezes lightly  
#1  
Karkat: "Dave davedavedave" he slurred out, not wanting to cum until he had permission, "please please please" he whined  
#2  
TG: "good boy, not cumming till your told"he praises and kisses behind his ear softly, rubbing his horns a little firmer as he whispers lowly"cum"  
#1  
Karkat: He moaned loudly, pulling at the ropes once more as he tried to cover his mouth, his nook clenching around the toy buzzing inside of him as he came after what felt like decades of teasing  
#2  
TG: "so good~"he stroakes him through his orgasm and whispers soft praises into his ear before turning the vibrator up a half a notch as he nips softly at his jaw, sucking hard on his pulse point  
#1  
Karkat: He kept moaning, bucking his hips, over stimulation feeling as though it was taking over, "davedavedave" he slurred out "m-may i pl-play with y-y-you"  
#2  
TG: "not yet my love"he hums and leans up to untie his hands, rubbing his wrists soothingly as each rope falls"but you have been good so you may have your hands back"he smiles and sits up to take off his own shirt  
#1  
Karkat: ((Im sorry i have to go for like 30 mins, i can sub if you would like  
#2  
TG: ((Sure, ill sub to  
#1  
Karkat: ((Cool  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: "Thank you thank you thank you" he murmured under his breath before one hand went to cover his own mouth to keep from moaning anymore  
#2  
TG: "nuh uh, none of that"he grabs karkats hands and twines there fingers together, holding them above his head"i wanna hear you "he purrs out next to his ear and nips at it softly  
#1  
Karkat: He shook his head and whined, bucking his hips a bit "please please" his breath hitched as he was nipped at  
#2  
TG: he moves both of karkats wrists to one hand and holds on to them tightly, moving his other hand down to turn up the vibrations as high as they would go and sucks a dark mark behind his ear, nipping softly down his neck  
#1  
Karkat: He moaned loudly, cumming nearly right away, not asking as he was overly sencitive, "dave dave dave~!" Me whined out  
#2  
TG: "hmm, i dont recall you asking"he tsks"but ill let you off easy this time"he hums and slowly starts to pump the diildo in and out, looking for the sensitive bundle of nerves"remember, say red and ill stop"  
#1  
Karkat: He moans loudly and artches his back "i-i-i ah~ need to touch y-you" he whined out loudly  
#2  
TG: "if u let you go are you gonna cover your mouth?"he asks and pulls it fully out for a second  
#1  
Karkat: "N-no sir" he muttered "no sir no sir no sir" he slurred, arching his back whining about the toy being taken out  
#2  
TG: "okay then"he nods and lets go of his hands, turning off the toy and sets it to the side for now, guieding his bulge back down to his nook untill plunges in-  
#1  
Karkat: He whimpered and arched his back once more, before leaning up to kiss the other  
#2  
TG: he smiles and kisses him deeply, nibbling at his bottom lip as he rubs the base of a horn firmly  
#1  
Karkat: He pulls away for a moment only to start kissing his neck, nipping at him and trying to tease him as much at he had been teased through out the day  
#2  
TG: he shudders slightly and tilts his head subconsiously"y-you know my necks sensitive"he glares and pushes the toy in alond side his bulge slowly  
#1  
Karkat: He moans and bit down on the other "sir im going to..ah~" he bit down once more to keep from moaning too loudly  
#2  
TG: he groans and moans loudly, barely keeping himself from going limp"d-do not cum, untill i tell you to"he warns and turns the toy on high  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He slurred out begs and whines as the toy buzzed inside of him, he was so close he was reduced to moaning and begging for releaf  
#2  
TG: he continues for a while before deciding to take pity on him. turning it up as high as it would go and rubs the part of his bulge that wasnt in his nook"you may cum"  
#1  
Karkat: He covered his mouth and moaned loudly into his hand as he came into his self, nearly passing out from the feeling of being filled with himself and the constand buzzing of the toy  
#2  
TG: *he hums and pumps the toy to milk him through his orgasm before takeing it out and setting it to the side"think you can handle one more?"he asks and moves down between his thighs, not hesatating to lick up the genetic materaly that had trailed out"because, im really wanting to eat you out untill i get every last drop of cum out of you"  
#1  
Karkat: He whimpered "a-anything f-f-for yo-ou" he slurred out while arching his hips up towards the other "please, i want to-to make you ha-ah-happy"  
#2  
TG: "shh, forget about me karkles"he kisses the inside of his thighs, letting him calm down for a second"what do you want me to do, dont think about what i want, think about you"  
#1  
Karkat: "I-i want this.. please sir, please" he breathed out eyes fluttering shut  
#2  
TG: he nods and wastes no time, plungeing his tonguenin and pushes down on his stomach to help some material to come out, massaging his thigh firmly  
#1  
Karkat: He moaned and arched his back "dave~" he quickly covered his mouth he hated the way he sounded  
#2  
TG: he looks up and bites his thigh"i told you i want to hear you, your sounds are like music to my ears"  
#1  
Karkat: he whimpers at the bite before pulling his hands away "i-i-im s-so close, ah~!"  
#2  
TG: "cum~"he purrs and moves back to his nook, licking with intent  
#1  
Karkat: he moans loudly, doing as he was told, nearly before he was told  
#2  
TG: he swallows everything before sitting up and wipes off his cheeks and leans up to kiss him deeply  
#1  
Karkat: he kissed back, leaning into the other before pulling away for a moment "i love you"  
#2  
TG: "i love you"he says without hesatation, wrapping his arm and leg around him tightly  
#1  
Karkat: he practically starts purring against the others chest  
#2  
TG: he smiles and runs a hand through his hair soothingly"you okay?"  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Karkat: "perfect" he said leaning up to kiss him again  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "good"he smiles and runs a hand through his hair, humming softly  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He smiled and closed his eyes "you havent gotten off yet dave"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "ill live, its not the first time ive went unnatended, if youd like i could go and take care of it real quick"  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: "May i.. may i help please"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he looks down at him and nods"if you want , im all for that"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: he nodded and sat up a bit "what would you like me to do.. sir?"  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "just..." he thinks for a second"what do you want to do? im good with anything"  
TUESDAY 11 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: "You know im willing to do anything for you." He stated, "what would you like, ill do anything to make you feel good"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: "could you, uhh, its ounds really fucking weird and you dont have to do it if you dont want to, but could you fuck me"he sks with a dark blush  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: His face reddened a bit as well, before he nodded "yes sir" he stood up off the bed reaching to help with daves pants  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: he slowly shucks off his pants, tossing them to the side  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: His member curled against his thigh as he looked down at the others boxers, moving to take them off as well (do you head canon dave as trans or cis?)  
#2  
TG: ((Trans))  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: he looked up at him with a dark blush"you just gonna stare karkitty?"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 12 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 13 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He licked his lips "sorry sir, you just.. you look so good"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he blushes softly and huffs"i-its alright, you dont look to bad yourself"  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: he leaned over the other, starting to kiss his chest, his bulge moving against the others thigh "i love you"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: he looks up and blushes softly and lets out a breathy sigh"i love you to, so fucking much"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: His bulge slowly started to squirm into the other, he let out a moan before biting down at the others collarbone  
#2  
TG: he moans loudly at the combined sensations, arching his back into the other"f-fuck"  
#1  
Karkat: He purred against the others skin as he waited to be told to move, he didnt want to do anything dave didnt want him to do  
#2  
TG: he shudders and wraps his arms around karkats back"m-move, p-please"  
#1  
Karkat: He smiled and thrusts his hips forwards "like this?~"  
#2  
TG: he nods quickly and wraps his legs around his waist"yes, god yes"  
#1  
Karkat: Showly he started a rythem of thrusting in and out  
#1  
Karkat: *slowly  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: he moans quietly and nuzzles into karkats neck, biteing down to muffle his sounds  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He let out a groan, his hips picking up speed as he ran his hands through the other hair  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: he moans and leans his head back"m-mh close"he manages to get out, holding onto karkats back tightly  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He smiled, leaning into suck on the others neck "please master, please cum"  
#2  
TG: he whines and cums with loud drawn out moan, holding on to the trolls waist tighly with his legs  
#1  
Karkat: He kept thrusting, not even slowing down, he wasnt going to stop until he was giving the ok, and ofcourse he would like to cum as will, but if thats not what dave had in mind for him, he wouldnt argue  
#2  
TG: he shudders with the after shocks and nips at karkats ear softly"c-cum"  
#1  
Karkat: He moaned quietly and nodded speaking up for s moment before doing as told, spilling inside of dave, only slowling down, shutting himself as he was still not told to stop  
#2  
TG: he whines at the feeling of being filled and tugs lightly on the others hair"y-you can s-stop"he mumbles, leaning his head back lazily  
#1  
Karkat: Slowly he pulls out before laying next to the other, kissing his neck and muttering praises and thank yous  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: heshudders at the loss and turns over, nuzzling into the trolls neck and wraps a arm around his waist"such a good kitten arent you*he coos and leans up to kiss his jaw softly"so good"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He practically purrs at thatletting out a soft "thank you master"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: he hums and shifts a bit, holding him close as he runs a hand through the others hair  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He closes his eyes, thinking of how nice the others hand feels  
#2  
TG: he smiles and kisses karkats head softly "cutie"  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat: He seemed to be falling asleep, only responding with a hum  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he smiles and kisses his head again"sleep kitten"  
#1  
Karkat: He breaths softly against the other, drifting off to sleep  
#2  
TG: he smiles and follows soon after  
#1  
Karkat: ((Would you like to keep going or say our fairwells lol  
#2  
TG: ((Either or, i dont mind 22:36:48

#1  
Karkat: ((I dont really either honestly  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Karkat: ((I mean im down to keep going, however if you dont feel like it im cool with stopping too  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((Im good with still going  
#1  
Karkat: ((Cool, would you like to skip to another time?  
#2  
TG: ((yea, sure  
#1  
Karkat: ((Would you like to start?  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Sub! Any kink!carcinoGeneticist (+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 14 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
WEDNESDAY 19 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
Sub!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	19. Chapter 19

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Tyrant carcinoGeneticist [] joined chat.  
#2  
Karkat: *KARKAT VANTAS WAS THE RULER OF THE TROLL RACE, ONE OF THE MOST FEARED AND RESPECTED TROLLS ON THE PLANET. THOUGH TODAY HE HAD DECIDED THAT HE WOULD MAKE HIS TRIP TO LAND, MOST TALK OF THE TYRANT WAS ON HOW CRUEL HE WAS AND HOW TERRIFYING HE COULD BE. BUT KARKAT HAD NEVER LOOKED THE PART. HE WAS SHORT AND THIN, BUT HAD THE STRENGTH TO THROW WHALES AROUND. HE HID HIS BODY IN A DEEP GREY CLOAK, THE HOOD COVERING HIS EAR FINS AND GILLS. ALONG WITH HIS FUCHSIA EYES AS HE WALKED DOWN THE HUMAN AND TROLL MIXED CITY*(I WOULD LOVE IT IF KARKAT GETS TO SAVE (Y/C) FROM A HIGHBLOOD OR IF YOU ARE A HIGHBLOOD TRYING TO MESS WITH HIM))  
#1  
TG: *dave strider was walking home whenhe was so rudely intturpeted by a tall figure, he then goes on to piss off said figure which is hiw he got into this position, pinned to the ground with a hand around his neck, pitifully calling out as loudly as he could for help*  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat hadbeen a bit too busy looking through the streets out of curiosity of where he was and what all could be out in the town. His ear-fins flicked at the screaming and he started to walk in that direction. Noticing the figure on the ground he frowned and made his way over quickly* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?  
#1  
TG: the large troll growls lowly in warning"none of you goddamn business, just move along and you wont get hurt"he hisses and digs his naills into daves neck, drawing blood as dave whinez out in pain.  
#1  
TG: whines*  
#1  
TG: fucking hell dude!all i did was call you a fish with legs, get the fuck off of me*dave groans and trya to kick him off*  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat clinched his teeth and then moved closer quickly and grabbed the much larger troll's wrist.* LET GO OR I BREAK YOUR FUCKING HAND.  
#1  
TG: *the other troll stands up and grabs dave by the hair, holding him tightly as he stands to his full height*thats cute pip squeek, now run along, this doesnt concern you  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat tilted his head a bit and that was it. Karkat's patients was gone. Karkat clinched his teeth and grabbed the other by his shirt pulling him very quickly and very sharply down to his level.* I SAID LET THE HUMAN FUCKING GO. THAT IS AN ORDER YOU DEGENERATE SCUM.  
#1  
TG: *dave groans as he was thrown againt a close wall with more force then nassary. the other the other troll grabs onto karkats shoulder a gpares*who the fuck do you think you are? you dont not order me, i am higher then you and you shall respect it  
#1  
TG: do not*  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat growled and held sharply to the other's shirt. Watching him throw the fucking human against a wall. He looked over to the highblood.* WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ASSUMING YOU ARE HIGHER THAN ME. *He slammed the other's face to the ground and very quickly placed his foot on top of the other's head* SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR EMPEROR.  
#1  
TG: *the troll groans and goes limp, knowing he was beaten*emperor? you have to be joking right? your tiny*the troll growls out*  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat snarled and pressed his face more to the ground, not using full force but making it hurt* WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? ARE YOU WANTING ME TO POP YOUR HEAD LIKE A GRAPE? *He took off his hood, fuchsia fins up, he looked pissed*  
#1  
TG: *the trolll hisses out in pain and stares for a second*i-im sorry, please forgive me, i had no idea  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat scoffed and rolled his eyes* GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PATHETIC WORM *He hissed as he let the other up.* NOW!  
#1  
TG: *the troll quickly gets up and looks from dave to karkat and growls softly before running off*  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat looked over at the human once the troll was gone and walked over* DID HE BREAK ANY BONES?  
#1  
TG: *dave shakes his head and shakely stands up*n-no, i dont think so, just a fuck lotta bruses*he groans and rubs his side*  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat looked him over for a moment and then nodded* ALRIGHT, WELL WHERE IS YOUR HIVE? I CAN AT LEAST GET YOU THERE WITHOUT FISH FUCK TRYING TO JUMP YOU AGAIN.  
#1  
TG: uhh, fish fuck was actually my roommate,*dave groans and runs a hand through his hair*  
#2  
Karkat: ... WHY THE HELL IS HE YOUR ROOM MATE?  
#1  
TG: because i cant affored anything better? im not nessarily some millionaire  
#1  
TG: ill probably just go and try to talk to him, hopefully smooth things over  
FRIDAY 14 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
Karkat: HE LITERATELY JUST THREW YOU INTO A GODDAMN WALL AND LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO CHOKE YOU TO DEATH.  
#1  
TG: got any better ideas*dave huffs and brushes himself off*  
#1  
TG: why the fuck do you even care, dont you have something better to do then waist time on me  
#2  
Karkat: WELL FUCK ME FOR TRYING TO HELP SOMEONE OUT THAT WAS SCREAMING FOR IT. *He hissed and then rolled his eyes* FINE, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT IF THAT TROLL KILLS YOU IT ISN'T MY FAULT. 00:05:31

#1  
TG: wait, fuck, im sorry. thank you for helping me sir, seriously, i appreciate it immensly  
#2  
Karkat: DON'T CALL BE SIR, THAT MAKES ME FEEL OLD AS HELL. LOOK, JUST TRY NOT TO PISS OFF THAT ASSHOLE, HE IS OBVIOUSLY NOT AFRAID TO ATTACK ANYONE.  
#1  
TG: yea, its not the first time this has happened, first time someone helped though  
#2  
Karkat: DO YOU NOT HAVE FRIENDS THAT WILL LET YOU STAY UNTIL YOU GET A NEW PLACE?  
#1  
TG: im not a very social person, so no  
#1  
TG: not really  
#1  
TG: but its whatever*dave tips his shades in a salute*sorry for troubling you emperor  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat sighed and then shook his head* DO YOU NEED A PLACE LIKE A HOTEL ROOM TO AT LEAST NOT DIE TONIGHT?  
#1  
TG: i may or maf not have got a life ban from most hotels for putting a shit ton of food coloring in there swimming pools when i was younger  
#1  
TG: may*  
#2  
Karkat: OH MY FUCKING GOD  
#1  
TG: it was pretty cool actually  
#2  
Karkat: ARE YOU SURE IT IS MOST OF THE HOTELS IN THE VICINITY?  
#2  
Karkat: THERE HAS TO BE ONE WILLING TO WRITE IT OFF.  
#1  
TG: like i said dude, ill figure it out  
#1  
TG: ill be fine  
#2  
Karkat: *Karkat nodded a bit* ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT.  
#1  
TG: *dave nods back and starts walking back to his apartment *  
#2  
Tyrant carcinoGeneticist [] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat


	20. Chapter 20

WEDNESDAY 19 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
This is a script style chat. NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Dom! Wearing a scarf! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: hey jade!  
#2  
GG: hi john!  
#2  
GG: whats with the scarf?  
#1  
EB: i'm trying the look out *he shrugs*  
#2  
GG: *she hums*it doesnt suit you  
#2  
GG: *she grabs the scarf and wraps it around her own neck*  
#1  
EB: on the other hand, you look super cute now *he chuckles at her, helping her fix it*  
#2  
GG: *she smiles softly and sets her hands on his shoulders*why thank you kind sir  
#1  
EB: *he wraps his arms down around her waist, holding her close* of course  
#2  
GG: *she wraps her arms around his neck loosely, leaning up closer to his face slightly*  
#1  
EB: *he looks into her eyes, leaning in and softly kissing her lips as one hand runs back and grips her ass*  
#2  
GG: *she blushes softly and kisses back quickly, moving her hips closer*  
#1  
EB: *he locks their lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he grips her ass more, rubbing it before moving his hands and starting to undo her pants*  
#2  
GG: *she moans softly into the kiss as her eyes flutter shut, helping him undo and pull down her pants*  
#1  
EB: *he moans back into hers, rubbing two fingers down her panties before pushing his pants down next*  
#2  
GG: *she blushes deeply and gasps softlty.she moves a hand down and rubs the palm of her hand against his member lightly*  
#1  
EB: *he grows harder against her hand, pushing up into her more as he breaks the kiss softly to look at her again*  
#2  
GG: *she looks back up at him and squeezes his cock lightly, grabbing his hand and slips it under her shirt*  
#1  
EB: aahh~ *he smiles, pushing his hand up and groping her chest as he throbs in her hand, his other rubbing her hip*  
#2  
GG: *she moans quietly and leans against him heavily, tugging on his shirt slightly*  
#1  
EB: *he gropes her chest a little more before taking his hands back and picking her up, moving and pushing her down on her back*  
#2  
GG: *her breath hitches and relaxes, looking up at him with stained red cheeks*  
#1  
EB: *he sits up over her, gripping her legs now and spreading them apart as he grinds himself up along her panties, tugging them to the side and pushing his tip to her soft folds* 19:00:31

#2  
GG: *she moans lowly and arches her back, tugging of her shirt and leaves the scarf and bra on*  
#1  
EB: *he pushes himself a few inches into her warm walls, moaning out softly as he grips her hips tighter* ooohhh~  
#2  
GG: *she moans loudly and clenches down around him tightly. shifting her hips slightly as she trys to get used to the feeling*  
#1  
EB: *he bites his lip, thrusting the rest of himself into her hard and meeting her with his balls, rubbing his hands up to her sides* f-fuck yes~  
#2  
GG: *her mewls and rakes her nails down his back, biteing down on a lip hard to keep quiet*  
#1  
EB: *he sits up, staring at her as he starts to pump into her hard, pulling her back into his thrusts*  
#2  
GG: *she crys out loudly and moves a hand down to rub her clit quickly, rocking her hips against his thrusts*  
#1  
EB: ooohhh jade~ *he leans back down and kisses her again, keeping his hard pace into her tight walls as he feels himself getting closer*  
#2  
GG: *she quickly kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she clenches down inpossibly tight around him and cums, moaning loudly into the kiss*  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] disconnected.  
#1  
EB: *he feels her clamp down on him as he throbs, giving her a few more hard thrusts in before releasing deep inside of her, kissing her deeper*  
#1  
Dom! Wearing a scarf! ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	21. Chapter 21

SUNDAY 16 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat surfaced. Mostly deserted. Perfect. They grabbed the dock lightly, lobbing the garbage back at the beach, waiting for the one human that didn't actually seem too shitty.  
#1  
TG: dave walked down to the dock, giving a small smile once he saw karkat"hows it goin my fishey friend?"  
#2  
CG: "WILL YOU STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT."  
#1  
TG: "nope"  
#2  
CG: They threw a can at him.  
#1  
TG: he chuckles and catches the can, setting it down as he sits down"whats up dude?"  
#2  
CG: "CLEANING UP. YOUR SPECIES REALLY FUCKING LOVES TRASH."  
#1  
TG: "most of our species is trash dude"  
#1  
TG: my*  
#2  
CG: "I'VE NOTICED. FOR THE THIRD TIME IN THE PAST TWO FUCKING WEEKS, I'VE GOTTEN ONE OF THOSE FUCKING HOOKS STUCK IN ME."  
#1  
TG: "ah shit dude, are you okay?"  
#2  
CG: "ENOUGH, BUT IT FUCKING HURTS." They grabbed the upper part of the dock, hauling part of their lower half out of the water, showing a long scratch down the front part of their tail, blinking at him with their lanternlike, bright red eyes. "YOU SEE THAT SHIT?"  
#1  
TG: dave leaned forward and lifted up his shades to get a better look, he reaches a hand out to run his fingers next the wound and frowns"fuck, im sorry. i would offer to clean it and shit but the stuff will just wash away in the water."  
#2  
CG: "WATCH IT- AND IT'S HEALING." They flopped back into the water, diving down for a moment before resurfacing. "SO, HOW SHITTY IS THE HUMAN WORLD TODAY?"  
#1  
TG: "fucking shitty"he huffs and hangs his legs over the dock, "im probably gonna have to leave this place and go back to texas cause there letting most of the staff go and im probably next"he sighs and dips his toes in the water  
#2  
CG: "OH, FUCK. WHY DO YOU NEED TO GO BACK THOUGH, WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU JUST FIND ANOTHER ONE HERE."  
#1  
TG: "ive tried dude, every place i go to requires experence that i dont have"he shrugs" i dont know what to do and it sucks"  
#2  
CG: "YOU COULD SELL FISH. HUMANS LIKE IT, AND YOU COULD GET IT BEYOND FUCKING FRESH FROM SOMEONE THAT CAN CATCH THEM BETTER THAN ANY DAMN HUMAN."  
#1  
TG: he chuckles and leans forward to ruffel their hair" aw, does karcrab not want me to leave?"  
#2  
CG: "DON'T CALL ME THAT, AND YOU'RE NOT BAD FOR BEING A SHITTY HUMAN. YOU'RE BETTER THAN HALF OF THE OTHER FRIENDS I HAVE."  
#1  
TG: "thank you , im honored"he chuckles and lays back"your not to bad for being half fish"  
#2  
CG: "I'M NOT HALF FISH, THEY'RE MY FOOD, NOT ME."  
#1  
TG: "you look like a fish"  
#1  
TG: "kinda"  
#2  
CG: "AND YOU LOOK LIKE NOTHING ELSE ON THIS DAMN PLANET AND WOW, IT'S KIND OF CREEPY."  
#1  
TG: he rolls his eyes "dont make me come in there and kick your ass"  
#2  
CG: "I FUCKING DARE YOU."  
#1  
TG: "dont tempt me"  
#2  
CG: "COME ON DAVE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE."  
#1  
TG: "nah, im good, i dont want you to hang your tail between your legs because i kicked you ass to hard"  
#2  
CG: "I DON'T HAVE 'LEGS'. AND YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO GET IN HERE BECAUSE THE SIREN LEGENDS CAME FROM US."  
#1  
TG: "thats not it dude, although now that i think about it, are you trying to lure me to my death? because you fit the part, your hot, and im fixated on you"he snickers  
#2  
CG: "OKAY, NOW I'M DROWNING YOUR ASS, GET IN HERE." They grabbed at his leg with slimey, strong webbed fingers, trying to pull him into the water, being careful of their claws.  
#1  
TG: "d-dude wait!"he yelps as he splashes into the water, flailing his arms and legs despreatly untill he grabs on to the dock, his shades askew as he holds on tightly to the wooden boards of the dock  
#2  
CG: They made sure not to pull him in too far, making sure to help support him.  
#1  
TG: "i-i cant fucking swim"he mumbles and subbornly refuses to let go of the wood  
#2  
CG: "WHAT, SERIOUSLY?"  
#1  
TG: "does it look like im fucking jokeing?!"  
#2  
CG: They snorted. "PULL YOURSELF UP, I'LL HELP. THAT'S FUCKING PATHETIC DUDE."  
#1  
TG: "go eat a dick you fish fuck"he grumbles and holds on tighter  
#2  
CG: They pushed him up towards the dock, laughing quietly.  
#1  
TG: he glares and scrambles up on the dock, just laying there for a second  
#2  
CG: They glanced up at the sun. "THAT WAS ACTUALLY THE LAMEST SHIT."  
#1  
TG: "fuck. you"he sits up and takes off his wet shirt, throwing it a them with a huff  
#2  
CG: "YOU'D NEED TO BE ABLE TO GET IN HERE TO DO THAT."  
#1  
TG: "like hell im going back into that death trap. i dont want to fucking drown"  
#2  
CG: They looked over the shirt. "DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU DROWN."  
#1  
TG: "i dont know, i still have suspiousions of you being a siren"  
#2  
CG: "IF I WANTED YOU TO DIE, I WOULD'VE PULLED YOU IN FOREVER AGO AND HELD YOU UNDER UNTIL YOU STARTED DECOMPOSING."  
#1  
TG: "you are not helping"he takes off his shades to sry  
#2  
CG: "THE POINT IS THAT I WOULDN'T LET YOU DIE IN THE OCEAN IF I COULD HELP IT."  
#1  
TG: "i dont know.."  
#2  
CG: "I WOULDN'T."  
#1  
TG: "okag"  
#1  
TG: okay*  
#2  
CG: "I NEED TO GO EAT, BUT MEET ME HERE TOMORROW, IF IT'S CLEAR, I'LL GO TO THE ACTUAL SAND WITH YOU AND TEACH YOU HOW TO SWIM, IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH IT."  
#1  
TG: "...okay. actually, i was meaning to ask you, you know this place is shit, why dont you leave?"  
#2  
CG: "WHERE WOULD I GO? IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S SOME MAGICAL 'BETTER PLACE' SOMEWHERE ELSE. OPEN OCEAN IS OPEN OCEAN NO MATTER WHAT, AND SOME COASTLINES DON'T SEEM BAD, BUT I LIVE IN THE IMPERIAL CITY. SHIT'S EASIEST AND SAFEST FOR ME."  
#1  
TG: "right, im sorry. this is the only large body of water ive been to and i dont care to much for it except for you and the caves"  
#2  
CG: They nodded. "TOMORROW THEN?"  
#1  
TG: "yea, i meet you down there"  
#2  
CG: "ALRIGHT, BYE." They dove down, skimming the ocean floor as they swam off.  
#2  
CG: ((Timeskip?  
#1  
TG: ((ye  
#2  
CG: ((Gotcha. Who do you want to start?  
#1  
TG: ((i can try  
#2  
CG: ((Go for it  
#1  
TG: *dave wakes up a few hours later and walks down to the beach with a towel draiped over his shoulders. he looked around for a second before walking to a more secluded part of the beach and manuvers his way to a rock a little ways in the water*  
#2  
CG: They swam over after a good few minutes, poking their head out of the water. "CAN YOU STAND?"  
#1  
TG: he jumps a little suprised and nods, standing up"yea, why?"  
#2  
CG: "GET IN DEEPER."  
#1  
TG: "no"  
#2  
CG: "IF YOU EVEN START CHOKING, I'LL DRAG YOU TO ONE OF THOSE WEIRD SCREAMING CARS MYSELF. TRUST YOURSELF, IDIOT."  
#1  
TG: "its called an ambulence"he mumbles and slowly walks deeper till the water was below his shoulders  
#2  
CG: "DEEPER."  
#1  
TG: "karakt"  
#2  
CG: "DON'T- SHUT UP. GET IN THE WATER TO YOUR BREATHING TUBE."  
#1  
TG: he hesatently walks a little deeper before shakeing his head"i- i changed my mind"  
#2  
CG: "YOU'RE FINE. USE YOUR WEIRD LEGS AND MOVE THEM TOGETHER"  
#1  
TG: he nerviously complies and closes his eyes tightly. opening an eye slightly when he doesnt go under  
#2  
CG: "USE YOUR ARMS AND WEIGHT TO DIRECT WHERE YOU GO."  
#1  
TG: he slowly does what hes told and grins, swimming around them with a laugh  
#2  
CG: "IT'S EASY AS SHIT, RIGHT?"  
#2  
CG: "ACTUALLY SWIMMING IS BASICALLY THE SAME, ONLY HUMANS DON'T BREATHE."  
#1  
TG: "wait, what?"  
#1  
TG: "nevermind, just let me enjoy this accomplishment"  
#2  
CG: "TRY ACTUALLY SWIMMING DUDE, IT'S BETTER."  
#1  
TG: "whats the diffence?"  
#1  
TG: diffrence*  
#2  
CG: "YOU'RE NOT JUST SKIMMING THE SURFACE."  
#1  
TG: "but ill drown"  
#2  
CG: "HOLD YOUR BREATH."  
#1  
TG: "if i die its on you"  
#2  
CG: "I'LL TAKE THAT. IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, I COULD TEMPORARILY... REMOVE THAT ISSUE."  
#1  
TG: "what do you mean?"  
#2  
CG: "I CAN MAKE IT SO YOU'LL HAVE FAITH THAT YOU WON'T FUCKING DIE."  
#1  
TG: "alright?"  
#2  
CG: "CLOSER TO SHORE, THIS SHIT WILL BE UNCOMFORTABLE FOR BOTH OF US."  
#1  
TG: "fine fine, i get it"he huffs and takes a deep breath and does under  
#2  
CG: They dove beside him, keeping him just under the surface as they kissed his forehead, making a face at the action. Whatever, it would be worth it, even if he would likely be in pain for a moment. Temporary gills weren't easy to grow.  
#1  
TG: he looked at them confused before closeing his eyes tightly with a pained expression, subconsiously trying to swim up  
#2  
CG: However hard it was, they kept him under, watching carefully to make sure he didn't start drowning. But air would only make it hurt worse, and he would start choking quickly on the air.  
#1  
TG: he looks over at them with a betrayed expression when they hold him down, opening his mouth to saysomething buq quickly closes it when the last od his air floats up  
#2  
CG: They faltered a bit at the look, shoving his head above the surface, just in case.  
#1  
TG: he immedently takes a deep breath and hisses in pain. he looks around confused at what was going on with himself, lookimg over at them for help  
#2  
CG: They nodded, pulling him back under, trying to mime breathing.  
#1  
TG: he slowly mimics their breathing and moves a hand up to his neck"w-whar the fuck?"  
#2  
CG: "YOU CAN'T DROWN."  
#2  
CG: "IT'S TEMPORARY, I HAVEN'T CONSIGNED YOU TO A LIFE DOWN HERE, BUT FOR NOW, YOU WON'T DIE IN HERE."  
#1  
TG: "a little fucking warning would have been nice"he grumbles  
#2  
CG: "WHAT WOULD I HAVE SAID?"  
MONDAY 17 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
TG: "i dont fucking know. "imma use my mermaid powers on you know" or something""  
#1  
TG: ((Its getting late here, wanna suband come back later?"  
#1  
TG: ))*  
#2  
CG: ((Yeah, sure dude  
#1  
TG: ((Woop woop. Night  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: "I DOUBT YOU WOULD'VE EVEN LISTENED TO ME."  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "you dont know that"  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "BUT I CAN BE PRETTY FUCKING SURE."  
#1  
TG: "and how is that?"  
#2  
CG: "I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW."  
#1  
TG: "do you?"  
#2  
CG: "ENOUGH."  
#1  
TG: "enough what?"  
#2  
CG: "I KNOW YOU ENOUGH."  
#1  
TG: "whats my favorite color?"  
#2  
CG: "THATS GENERAL KNOWLEDGE, NOT YOUR PERSONALITY. FUCKING IDIOT... HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"  
#1  
TG: "what did you say?"  
#2  
CG: "NOTHING."  
#1  
TG: "no, you made a weird cricketing like sound. whatd you say?"  
#1  
TG: "wait, did you just call me an idiot?"  
#2  
CG: "YEAH, I DID, BECAUSE YOU ARE."  
#1  
TG: "your an asshole"  
#2  
CG: "NO SHIT."  
#1  
TG: "i hate you"  
#2  
CG: "YOU REALIZE I COULD END TBE SPELL, RIGHT."  
#1  
TG: "you wouldnt dare"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: he glares" i will litterally find and destroy everything you love"  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "YOU COULDN'T, DIPSHIT. YOU HUMANS CAN'T HANDLE THAT KIND OF WATER PRESSURE WITHOUT HELP."  
#1  
TG: "watch me, ill do it by sheer determination"  
#2  
CG: They swam down a good thirty feet. "GET TO ME AND I'LL BELIEVE YOU."  
#1  
TG: he huffs and follows for a few feet before stopping. his breathing heavy"c-cheater!"  
#2  
CG: "HEY, YOU CAN SWIM. LOOK AT FUCKING THAT."  
#1  
TG: "you piece of shit come back up here so i can kick your ass"  
#2  
CG: They flashed him a grin, their razor sharp teeth bigger than a humans would be.  
#2  
CG: "HELL NO."  
#1  
TG: "you dont scare me! ive delt with assholes bigger then you!"he huffs and starts swimming slowly towards them  
#2  
CG: "HAVE YOU DEALT WITH AN APEX PREDATOR BEFORE." They swam closer.  
#1  
TG: "you arent a fucking apex predator, your defeated by a fucking fish hook"  
#2  
CG: "I WASN'T DEFEATED BY IT."  
#1  
TG: "sure you werent"  
#2  
CG: "DO I LOOK DEFEATED?"  
#1  
TG: "yep"  
#1  
TG: he grumbles and winces slightly as he swims deeper  
#2  
CG: They rolled their eyes, grabbing his foot tightly.  
#1  
TG: he glares and kicks his foot"what the fuck are you doing?"  
#2  
CG: They pulled him out towards the bay, their fins flaring as they swam.  
#1  
TG: he struggles weakly and glares down at them  
#2  
CG: They didn't take him far, instead to another rock. "HOLD ON HERE, I'LL BE BACK."  
#1  
TG: "wait, what? dont leave me"  
#2  
CG: "I NEED TO EAT, AND HUMANS TEND NOT TO LIKE THAT SHIT. BESIDES, I CAN'T TAKE YOU FUCKING WITH ME AND YOU CAN'T KEEP UP."  
#1  
TG: "then just leave me and do what you need to do"  
#2  
CG: "I'LL BE BACK."  
#2  
CG: They swam off quickly.  
#1  
TG: he sighs and holds on to the rock for a second before swimming over to a small cave curiously  
#2  
CG: They weren't even in view soon enough, looking for any food.  
#1  
TG: he hums and wanders around in the cave, going deeper as he follows a eel  
#2  
CG: They caught quite a few, eating them quickly before returning to the rock. "DAVE?"  
#1  
TG: he just swims a little deeper before looking around, not reconizing his surroundings  
#2  
CG: Fuck. Shit. Where did he go. They started looking around, feeling the fear sink in.  
#1  
TG: he looks around and closes his eyes tightly. wanting them to be back already as he holds on to a rock tightly, to scared to speak  
#2  
CG: "DAVE, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?" Karkat surfaced, looking for any sign of him  
#1  
TG: dave burys his head in his knees. not hearing their call as he pulls on his hair roughly  
#2  
CG: They dove down, looking towards the shoreline.  
#1  
TG: "k-karkat!"he calls out weakly and holds his legs to his chest"fuck. i d-dont want to die like this"  
#2  
CG: They tensed a little, looking at the caves dotting the area. "DAVE!" 20:52:43

#1  
TG: he looks up at the voice"k-karkat? karkat! p-please! im sorry, just d-dont leave me down here. please!"  
#2  
CG: "KEEP TALKING, I'LL COME GET YOU"  
#1  
TG: "f-fuck, okay. please hurry. im getting really nervious. its t-to dark and to small. fuck please dude. i need you"he rambles and pulls on his hair again  
#2  
CG: They poked their head in after a moment, looking scared for a moment before they saw him. "WHAT THE FUCK, I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE."  
#1  
TG: he quickly swims forward and hugs them tightly, burying his face in their neck sliently  
#2  
CG: They held him close, making a weird bubbly noise.  
#1  
TG: he just holds on tighter "dont leave me please"he mumbles, slightly muffled  
1 2 3  
MONDAY 17 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
CG: "RELAX, I WON'T. YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO SHORE?"  
#1  
TG: "i dont know. i dont want to leave you"  
#2  
CG: "ALRIGHT. YOU'RE SO FUCKING WARM..."  
#1  
TG: "thanks, i try"he chuckles softly and wraps his legs around their tail, holding them closely* 21:13:23

#2  
CG: "WE CAN GO TO THE SHORE. I'LL BE THERE, AND YOU CAN BE MOSTLY OUT OF THE WATER."  
#1  
TG: "alright, im not letting go though"  
#2  
CG: "FINE."  
#2  
CG: They took off, swimming directly for the shore.  
#1  
TG: he hums and nuzzles into their neck contently  
#2  
CG: "BE CAREFUL THERE."  
#1  
TG: "hm?"  
#2  
CG: "I SAID CAREFUL."  
#1  
TG: "why?"  
#2  
CG: "BECAUSE, A LOT OF VITAL THINGS ARE THERE, INCLUDING MY GILLS."  
#1  
TG: "shit, sorry dude. you make it very hard to cuddle just so you know"  
#2  
CG: "YOU CAN CUDDLE, JUST DON'T CHOKE ME." Their gills flared slightly.  
#1  
TG: he nods and kisses the skin above their gills "alright"  
#2  
CG: They chirped quietly, speeding up.  
#1  
TG: "did you just chirp at me?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: "SHUT UP OR I'M LEAVING YOUR ASS TO BE DEVOURED BY THE OCEAN."  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he chuckles and kisses the skin again"you wouldnt leave me"  
#2  
CG: They chirped again, faltering a little in their swimming.  
#1  
TG: "holy fuck you did chirp at me. thats adorible!"  
#2  
CG: "I HATE YOU."  
#1  
TG: "no you dont"  
#2  
CG: "I DO. I'M NOT ADORABLE, I'M FUCKING TERRIFYING."  
#1  
TG: "your cute as a button"  
#2  
CG: "DO YOU WANT TO BE LEFT."  
#1  
TG: "you wouldnt leave me"  
#2  
CG: "I LEFT YOU EARLIER"  
#1  
TG: he stays quiet and loosens his grip  
#2  
CG: They tightened their own, pulling him along as they moved into the waves, ending up laying in the wet sand.  
#1  
TG: he lets go as soon as they get there  
#2  
CG: "WHAT'S WRONG?"  
#1  
TG: "nothing"  
#2  
CG: "THAT'S A LIE."  
#2  
CG: "YOU KNOW I WASN'T SERIOUS, RIGHT."  
#1  
TG: he shrugs  
#2  
CG: "SERIOUSLY, I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU."  
#2  
CG: "NOT FOR GOOD."  
#1  
TG: "like you said. you did"  
#2  
CG: "NOT FOR GOOD, AND I HAD TO."  
#1  
TG: he shrugs and runs a hand through his hair  
#2  
CG: "I'M SERIOUS. I DOUBT YOU WANT TO WATCH ME TEAR A FEW SEA CREATURES APART."  
#1  
TG: "i have jars of dead crows. i honestly dont care"  
#2  
CG: "NEXT TIME I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME THEN."  
#1  
TG: "cool"  
#2  
CG: "NOW DID YOU WANT TOGET OUT OR CUDDLE FOR A WHILE?"  
#1  
TG: i really wanna cuddle"  
#2  
CG: "THEN GET OVER HERE YOU DUMB MAMMAL."  
#1  
TG: "im hurt karkat"he chuckles and moves closer, wrapping his arm around their waist  
#2  
CG: They kept him close, burying their face into his shoulder.  
#1  
TG: he sighs happily and rubs their back softly  
#2  
CG: Their fins flared slightly. "...HOW SOON WERE YOU PLANNING ON MOVING?"  
#1  
TG: he sighs and holds them closer"within the week, why?"  
#2  
CG: "WHERE IN TEXAS WOULD YOU BE MOVING TO?"  
#1  
TG: "houstan"  
#2  
CG: "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT"  
#1  
TG: "in hell"  
#2  
CG: "NO SHIT. HOW FAR FROM A BEACH?"  
#1  
TG: "there is no beach"  
#1  
TG: "its litterally hell. hot as fuck and little water"  
#2  
CG: They made a face. "YOU HUMANS PICK THE SHITTIEST PLACES TO LIVE."  
#1  
TG: "believe me, i know"  
#2  
CG: "WHAT WOUKD THE POINT OF GOING BACK BE ANYWAY? ARE YOU GUARANTEED A JOB?"  
#1  
TG: "no, but im guarantees a place to live"  
#2  
CG: "WHY?"  
#1  
TG: "my brother lives there"  
#2  
CG: "OH."  
#1  
TG: "i really dont want to go"  
#2  
CG: "I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT HELPING YOU STAY YOU KNOW."  
#2  
CG: "I WOULD IF YOU WANTED ME TO."  
#1  
TG: "i dont want to take advantage of you"  
#2  
CG: "IT'S NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE IF I OFFER."  
#1  
TG: he sigha and runs a hand through his hair  
#1  
TG: "are you sure dude?"  
#2  
CG: "YEAH"  
#1  
TG: he sighs and hides his face in their hair  
#2  
CG: "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS LET ME KNOW."  
#1  
TG: thank you"he mumbles and holds them closely  
#2  
CG: "MMHM."  
#2  
CG: they blew a few bubbles, snuggling into him.  
#1  
TG: he sighs and runs his hand over their tail softly"your cold"  
#2  
CG: "YEAH, I'M NOT WARM BLOODED."  
#1  
TG: "i can tell"he chuckles softly and wraps a leg around their tail, holding him clloser  
#2  
CG: They flipped their tail. "THIS IS SO FUCKING NICE. YOU'RE SO DAMN WARM..."  
#1  
TG: "i on the other hand, am warmblooded"he smiles and sets his head on theirs  
#2  
CG: "I NOTICED, AND DAMN." They sighed happily, placing gentle kisses over him  
#1  
TG: his face heats up and he looks away, rummb  
#1  
TG: rubbing thir back softly*  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
TUESDAY 18 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
CG: They pulled back, looking up at him. "YOU'RE RED."  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "shut up. prou cany prove shit"  
#1  
TG: prove*  
#1  
TG: he grumbles and hides his face in their hair  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"  
#2  
CG: "ARE YOU LIKE TOO COLD OR SOME SHIT?"  
#1  
TG: "no. it means alot of diffrent things. nervious, embarresed, aroused, flustered"he trails off  
#2  
CG: "OH. WHICH ONE ARE YOU?"  
#1  
TG: "im not sure right now"  
#1  
TG: "its confusing"  
#2  
CG: "THAT'S... ALRIGHT." They kissed his cheek gently, closing their eyes.  
#1  
TG: he smiles softly and hoolds them a little tighter, kissing their forehead softly before closeing his eyes  
#2  
CG: "DON'T FALL ASLEEP HERE, WHEN THE TIDE COMES DOWN, WE'LL BE FUCKED."  
#1  
TG: he hums and nuzzles closer"wont"  
#2  
CG: They fell quiet and mostly still, their tail twitching occasionally.  
#1  
TG: he runs a hand through their hair and leans his head back, sighing contently  
#2  
CG: They hummed softly, a strange, ethereal melody.  
#1  
TG: he closes his eyes and relaxs, listening with a small smile  
#2  
CG: They played with his hair, liking the texture  
#1  
TG: he sighs happily and leans into the touch, traiceing small shapes on their back  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: "THAT FEELS WEIRD.."  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "do you want be to stop?"  
#1  
TG: me*  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: "NO."  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he nods and continues, ising a little more pressure  
#2  
CG: They shivered slightly, biting their lip  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: he hums and kisses their cheek softly  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "YOU'RE TOO SWEET."  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "im really not"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: "YOU ARE, YOU'RE A HELL OF A LOT NICER THAN ANYONE DOWN HERE."  
#2  
CG: "WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MAYBE KANAYA AND TEREZI."  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "thank you, im honored  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: They nodded, playing with a small crab.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "your cute"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "I'M NOT."  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "you are"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 19 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "NO, I'M NOT"  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "alright. your not"  
#1  
TG: "your hot"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Their fins flared a little at that. "SHUT UP."  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "no can do hot stuff"he chuckles quietly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "YOU'RE THE WORST."  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "all i said was your hot"  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "YEAH, AND IT'S BULLSHIT."  
#2  
Merstuck!Nonbinary!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "no, its the truth"


	22. Chapter 22

NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: There is a fair every month or so, its for buying slaves,selling slaves, buy stuff for slaves selling stuff for slaves, like spreader bars, gags, chokers, collars, whips you name it, they have it. They currently had the slaves up on the stage, it was trolls,humans,and other types. One in specific was staring at you. He was rather short,grey-red eyes and light grey skin, pitch black hair with swirls of red here and there,the hair went over his eyes a bit,and little nubby horns and human like short nails that are sharp,he just like the other slaves were dressed in an tight shirt, the shirts were tighter for the females too emphasize the boobs. This troll in particular was a male. They soon started the bidding for them,they sold off a few,then they put the rest,including karkat and 5 others up for sell, the bidding was over, karkat was for 100 dollars since he was not very obedient. at all. he was growling softly per usual,he looked around,caught your eye, and immediately looked away. he gulped softly,eyes trained on the ground now.  
#1  
TG: ((Ive never done one of these before, but I will try. And im sorry if my replied are short. I'll try to make them decent sized.))  
#2  
CG: ((No worries, the length dowsnt have to be that long, just dont make them one word replys  
#1  
TG: ((Okay. And I also hate one word replies, so I understand. cx ))  
#1  
TG: Dave smirked a little, the angry-looking troll catching his eye and peaking his curiosity. He wasnt a bad looking troll and seemed like he could be trained to be obedient with the right care. No hitting, yelling or rough punishments. Just lessons on how to be obedient and listening when spoken to. He immediately wanted to bid on the troll boy, so he stuck around and waited for the little troll to be put up for sale.  
#2  
CG: They soon started the bidding for them,they sold off a few,then they put the rest,including karkat and 5 others up for sell, the bidding was over, karkat was for 100 dollars since he was not very obedient. at all. he was growling softly per usual,he looked around, looking over at the man who had bought him and glared, not moving from the spot as the others started to clear out  
#1  
TG: Dave couldnt help but laugh to himself as he saw the little troll glaring at absolutely everyone. He slowly walked up to him and smiled softly, trying to show he wasnt a threat. "Hi. My name is Dave and I guess Im your new owner, if thats what you wanna call it. Whats your name?" He asked, slowly putting out a hand for the boy to shake.  
#2  
CG: He glares as the man walks towards him, moving back a steap when he held out a hand "none of your fucking business"he hisses out and crosses his arms, looking back up at dave with a huff  
#1  
TG: Dave put up his hands in a sign of defeat, taking a step back. "I understand. Not in a very trusting mood. I dont blame you though." He said, tilting his head. "I saw you looking through the crowd while you were up there. Looking for anyone specific?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood and get to know the male troll at the same time.  
#2  
CG: "An old friend who told me hed get me out of this shithole"He growls out and runs a hand through his hair, looking back down at the ground, unsure if the othe man was being genuinly nice or just messing with him"But of course the asshole didnt show, probably because he is high off his ass or something along those lines"He huffs and looks back up  
#1  
TG: "Im sorry about that. He doesnt seem like much of a friend if he didnt pull through for you and Im sorry about that." Dave shifted on his feet. "And I didnt buy you because I wanted a sex slave or someone to clean my house for me, just so you know. I just thought I could use some company. And maybe you could to?" He said in more of a question than a statement.  
#2  
CG: "You dont know shit about him, hes the one thing that kept me sane in this mad house"he hisses out, visably relaxing a little at daves words "I would do better on my own"  
#1  
TG: "I see. Its a good thing youll have your own side of the house then, hm?" He smiles a little. "Im sorry. For what I said about your friend. Youre right. I dont know shit about him." He agreed, shrugging lightly. "I hardly know a thing about you. I wont make you tell me anything, but if you decide to tell me something sometime, Ill be there to listen." He nodded softly, concluding his sentence.  
#2  
CG: "why the fuck are you so nice"he hisses "are you just fucking with me?"  
#1  
TG: "What reason would I have for messing with your head? We just met. Im just being friendly. I dont want you to see me as a threat, because I wouldnt hurt you." He stated, looking at the troll in the face. "I dont make promises, but thats a promise."  
#2  
CG: He thinks for a second before sighing, running his hand through his hair"Karkat"  
#1  
TG: Dave tilts his head, watching the trolls movements. "Karkat? Is that your name?" He asked, smiling a little. "I like it. It suits you." He concluded, agreeing with the trolls name admittion. In all honesty, he truely did think the name fit him quite nicely.  
#2  
CG: " i hope it suits me, ive had it alll my life"he says scarastically and slowly took a step closer to dave"lets just go, i dont want to be here any longer then i have to"  
#1  
TG: Dave laughs and nods once, beginning to lead the way back to his car. "You seem like a cat." He said absentmindedly. "You take a while to warm up to people, but when you do, youre sweet, adoring, and less threatening, hm?" He guessed, glancing back at Karkat while he led the way through the rest of the groups that had started to leave.  
#2  
CG: "fuck you, i am not one of your human meow beasts"he growls out and stops to looks around, debating on weather he could get away with out being caught from this distance. he looks back at dave with a frustrated sound and walks off causualy, not looking back as he makes his way through the slimming crowd  
#2  
CG: ((I gtg for like 20 minuites, im sibbed to this chat though))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: "Cats arent that bad. Theyre actually really cute animals." Dave says and he turns around, seeing no one following him. He looks around the crowd and doesnt see Karkat anywhere. Then again, hes quite small. "Was I that bad?" He mutters. Maybe he left to find his friend? The friend that was supposed to get him out of the stupid system he got caught in. He had no idea ehat the poor little troll went through, but he figured it must have been a lot to make him have such a hard exterior.  
#1  
TG: ((Okay. cx. If you want, we can continue over Kik or Instagram? My Kik and Instagram are both "scattered.leaves" ))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He huffed as he walks around for a while, failing to find gamzee or a exit that wasnt gaurded. "Fuck me"he mutters to himeself and finds himself lost, he sighs and walks back to were the cars were in hopes to at lease find a face he knew "Dave?!"He calls out, not wanting to be left here again  
#1  
TG: Dave shrugged to himself and hoped Karkat had found the friend he was looking for. The poor kid deserved at least that. He made his way through the crowd, making his way towards his car and glancing back every so often. He figured hed stop and get a few groceries on the way home. He was halfway to his car when he heard his name being called. He looked around and spotted.. Karkat? But why was he here? Dave slowly walked over to the small troll and smiled softly. "Was he here?" He asked, trying not to frighten Karkat.  
#2  
CG: ((I dont have kik or insta but i have tumblr))  
#1  
TG: (( ahhh.. Yikes. I actually don't have one. I could try to make one? ))  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: (( Okay. I made one. It's called "atticleaves" i just dont know how to use it. ))  
#2  
CG: He grins when he sees dave and immedently pushes the smile back, walking towards him quickly"No, he wasnt. Im sorry for leaving" he mumbles and runs a hand through his hair"Am i still allowed to come with you?"He asks hopefully, not wanting to stay here  
#2  
CG: (I am shippingteribleships  
#2  
CG: ((Sorry my responses are short right now, im tryin to cook  
#1  
TG: Dave gently nodded. "I understand why you left. I know your friend was supposed to be here instead and I know I can be a little much." He shrugged, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "Do you still want to come home with me?" He asked quietly, shifting his weight from leg to leg.  
#1  
TG: ((Its okay. I understand! cx Dont worry. ))  
#2  
CG: "Its not your fault, dont worry about it"he sighs and runs a hand through his hair"and if i am allowed to, i would like to come with"He says looking down  
#1  
TG: Dave nods again. "Id never revoke my invitation to have you stay with me. We dont even have to talk if you dont want too. Its just that, since my brother left, the house has been too big, ya know?" He smiles a little, leaning down and trying to catch Karkats eyes. "I wont yell at you or say no. Im not that mean." He laughed slightly, trying to lift Karkats mood.  
#2  
CG: He nods and looks up, mentally reminding himself to ask about his brother later "Thank you sir, i appreciate it"he says softly,l  
#1  
TG: Dave smiles. "Well sort out whatever rules there are when we get home. But first, we need to go get groceries, as I havent gotten some in a little while." He admits, shrugging softly. "You dont have to worry about anyone going on your side of the house, though. No ones been over there for months, so Ill have to clean it before you sleep there." He started walking towards his car, pulling out his keys and holding them by his side while he walked.  
#2  
CG: He nods and follows behind"why not? i mean if youve been by yourself for this long why havent you been on that side of the house?"He asks rathers curious  
#2  
CG: rather*  
#1  
TG: Dave stops beside his car and unlocks the doors, turning to look at Karkat. "That was my brothers side." He said simply. "Do you want to sit in the front or the back, Karkat?" He asked, turning back to the car and busying himself with inserting the key into the ignition and turning it so the car roared to life and started blowing cold air into the cab of it.  
#2  
CG: "front please"he hums and gets in and pulls his legs up on the seat, setting his head on his knees"Wheres your brother now?"He asks, turning his head over to look at dave'  
#1  
TG: "Seatbelt, Karkat." Dave motioned, putting his own seatbelt on and shrugged a little before sighing. "He actually net someone nice and they fell in love. They got married and we were all so happy, ya know? Like my big brother got married. Thats such a huge accomplishment in life!" He paused, looking at Karkat for a second before looking out the windshield again. "He and his partner were on their flight to their honeymoon a few days after the wedding and something went wrong in the engines. They both passed away." He sighed, beginning to back out of the parking spot slowly.  
#1  
TG: (( met * ))  
#2  
CG: He absentmindedly shifts enough to put the seatbelt on before moving his legs back up"im sorry for your loss"he slowly sets a hand on daves shoulder, attempting to be comforting before pulling his hand back to his chest"But at least they were happy and had eachother, i mean id rather die with someone i love then die alone"he shrugs and looks ahead  
#1  
TG: Dave shook his head, smiling a little at Karkat. "Yeah. I agree with you there. And dont be sorry. Its okay." He shrugged, navigating his watly through the angry drivers on the road. He pushed his shades up again as they neared the grocery store. "Would you like to come in and pick foods out?" He asked Karkat as he parked the car, looking over at the tiny troll in the passengers side.  
#1  
TG: (( his way ** I promise I can spell omg ))  
#1  
TG: (( i think im going to go to bed, so I will leave this chat open, but if something happens, we can always do it over Tumblr. cx ))  
#2  
CG: He looks over at the building and then back at dave"Is it okay if i stay here, id rather not be around other people"he mumbles and runs a hand through his hair  
#2  
CG: ((alright, sounds like a plan  
#1  
TG: (( okay. cx I'll reply in the morning. Goodnight !  
#2  
CG: ((night!  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 14 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: (( okay. Good morning! cx ))  
#1  
TG: Dave nodded his head and got out, leaning through the open window. "I understand, Karkat. Not everything you much have gone through, but I understand that feeling." He leaned back from the car for a second. "Any specific foods you like?" He asked, smiling a little.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat thinks for a second "peaches and. Mac cheezs"he says quickly  
#2  
CG: ((Do you mind if you post your last reply on tumblr and ill re-respond? My phone hates this site  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: So my replys are always sent early-_-  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: (( I didn't get one. xc It may be the school wifi though. ))  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: ((Alright, ill just post my reply on tumblr if thats alright with you,  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat gives a small smile back at dave and hums, reminding himself to ask more in depth about that as well when dave got back. He thinks for a second "anything sweet will be much appreciated"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave smiled and made sure he had his wallet. "Okay. Ill be sure to remember that." He said, pushing his shades up and fixing his hair before heading into the store. He grabbed a cart and strolled around the store, putting random food items into the cart until he came to the aisle of candies. He sighed softly and picked random candies, almost one of everything, and plopping it into the car. May as well give the little troll a wide variety of choices.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and watches dave dissapear into the store. He sighs and looks around the parking lot before sighing and laws hid head back on his knees, drifing off into a light sleep as he waited  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. 09:48:59

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave checked out and paid for all of the food items, putting them in bags and back in the cart. He walked out of the store and pulled his keys out of his pocket as he approached the car. He unlocked the trunk and started putting all of the bags in the trunk before closing it and climbing back into the front.  
#1  
TG: ((I'll try to navigate my way through Tumblr and find everything okay. XD ))  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
THURSDAY 22 MARCH 2018  
#2  
SlaveForSale!carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
KARKAT: There is a fair every month or so, its for buying slaves,selling slaves, buy stuff for slaves selling stuff for slaves, like spreader bars, gags, chokers, collars, whips you name it, they have it. They currently had the slaves up on the stage, it was trolls,humans,and other types. One in specific was staring at you. He was rather short,grey-red eyes and light grey skin, pitch black hair with swirls of red here and there,the hair went over his eyes a bit,and little nubby horns and human like short nails that are sharp,he just like the other slaves were dressed in an tight shirt, the shirts were tighter for the females too emphasize the boobs. This troll in particular was a male. They soon started the bidding for them,they sold off a few,then they put the rest,including karkat and 5 others up for sell, the bidding was over, karkat was for 100 dollars since he was not very obedient. at all. he was growling softly per usual,he looked around,caught your eye, and immediately looked away. [[Any kinks you prefer? Ask! Im good with alot of kinks c; ]] he gulped softly,eyes trained on the ground now.  
#1  
TG: ((Im good with alot of things, nothingto particular)) He walked up to the troll, rolling his eyes"oh calm yourself nubs. Eather come with me walking with your head held high or you can be tied up and carried, your choice  
#2  
KARKAT: "Fuck Off" he huffed,crossing his arms growling softly  
#1  
TG: he raises an eyebrow" is that really how you wanna play it?"  
#2  
KARKAT: "Fuck you" he growled, the other slaves kinda inched away,and back  
#1  
TG: "maybe"he snickers gestures for karkat to follow him"come on then nubs"  
#2  
KARKAT: "No"  
#2  
KARKAT: He had too admit, he felt attracted too this person, but like hell he was gonna follow him.  
#1  
TG: "im sorry, what?"he raises an eyebrow over his shades"i said come on, lets go"  
#2  
KARKAT: "N.O"  
#2  
KARKAT: "fuck off." one of the other slaves came forward and whispered too dave about how disobedient karkat is and how he wont do it the easy way  
#1  
TG: he stays still for a second, a little shocked" unless you want to walk out of here with your arms bound and a collar around your neck you best start walking "  
#2  
KARKAT: "Fuck.Off."  
#2  
KARKAT: ((sorry,lagged out  
#1  
TG: he walks forward and grabs karkats arm"now"  
#2  
KARKAT: "N-O"  
#1  
TG: "alright, i warned you"he digs in his bag for a second and pulls out a collar, strapping it around his neck and handcuffs, pulling the trolls arms behind his back and puts them on"now"  
#2  
KARKAT: he made a soft noise,it sounded like a whimper sort of,he huffed and started walking  
#1  
TG: "thank you"he huffs and walks to his house that wasnt to far from the fair. he opens the door and motions for karkat to go in  
#2  
KARKAT: he growled but did it,looking you over,eyes flashing something different...affection?  
#1  
TG: he follows in and shuts the door, walking back to a small room with a bed and a few pictures around the room "this is your room. and just a heads up, i dont like being a dick, i like just hanging out and watching a movie or something. but i will not hesatate to punish you if you disobay me with out a proper reason, do you hear me?"  
#2  
KARKAT: "Yeah,fuck you,just fuck off." he growled loudly  
#1  
TG: he moved forward and pushed karkat down on the bed, placeing a hand on his chest to keep him down"you do not speak to me like that"  
#2  
KARKAT: "Yeah,well i just did. Fuck you. Fuck off." he pursed his lips  
#1  
TG: he moved back and tugged off karkats pants, grabbing a spreader bar he had picked up from the fair and smoothly latched it between his legs" you know, i found that if you want somebody to listen, the best way to do it is through sexual activities. so, this is your last chance to listen to me or i will leave a vibrator in you and wont let you go untill you decide to listen. so whatll it be? wanna listen?"  
#2  
KARKAT: he snorted glaring at you "Id rather have you fuck me in my nook then that"  
#1  
TG: "well then i suppose im not going to do that am i?"he stands up and huffs"this could all be over if you just listen"  
#2  
KARKAT: "the vibrators still better"  
#2  
KARKAT: "I dont want too listen too you"  
#1  
TG: "why not?"  
#2  
KARKAT: "Because i dont!"  
#1  
TG: "thats a stupid reason"he hums and pulls out the vibraror, moving between karkats legs and runs his fingers over his nook"i mean im not that bad"  
#2  
KARKAT: he shvered,biting his lip he gulped softly  
#2  
KARKAT: ((I'm SO sorry! My power just went out  
#1  
TG: ((all is good, im subbed to this chat sono worries  
#2  
KARKAT: ((I'm gonna sub too  
#2  
KARKAT: He shivered biting his lip,he gulped softly and tilted his head back with an odd noise  
#1  
TG: he pushes the vibrator in slowly, pulling out a remote and turns it on medium, moving up and kisses his neck lightly"whats that noise mean?"  
#2  
KARKAT: "I-It was a p-pleased noise" he tiled his head a bit whenever you kissed his neck  
#1  
TG: he chuckles and runs a hand through your hair, nipping softly at your neck  
#2  
KARKAT: He groans softly, biting his bottom lip  
#1  
TG: "im guessing you like that to"he hums and kisses under your jaw lightly  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: "but this isnt about that, this is about you listening"he sits back and turns the vibrator on higher"so as soon as you wanna listen, just tell me"  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
KARKAT: He gasped and squirmed for a bit before his face got a bright and he whimpered "f-fuck-ahh- i-ill listen to you! " he whimpered  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "swear?"  
#2  
KARKAT: He whimpered, biting his lip "p-please-t-turn it off"  
#1  
TG: "thats not an answer karkitten"he says in a sing song voice, running a hand through your hair softly  
#2  
KARKAT: "P-Please!I-Ill listen"  
#1  
TG: he nods and turns it off, slipping it out and takesoff the spreader bar"good"  
#2  
KARKAT: He panted softly and bites his lip  
#1  
TG: he hums and tucks your hair behind your ears, kissing your cheek softly""see? that wasnt so hard, was it?"  
#2  
KARKAT: He shivers and smiles slightly, purring softly, but it got louder as soon sd he was kissed  
#1  
TG: he smiles and runs a hand up and down your chest"your like a cat, your adorible"  
#2  
KARKAT: He purred louder, moving closer too you  
#1  
TG: he smiles and wraps a arm around your waist, kissing the top of your head softly  
#2  
KARKAT: As soon as he was kissed again his purred sparked louder, he rest his head on your chest, smiling  
#1  
TG: he smiles and holds you closely, moving a hand behind your back to take off the hand cuffs, throwing them to the side before running his hand up and down your shoulder  
#2  
KARKAT: He mumbles so  
#2  
KARKAT: Something, it sounded like a purr-filled I love you as he purred softly  
#1  
TG: he looks down, a little confused at the words but desides to just let the troll relax for right now instead pushing it  
#2  
KARKAT: Soon he was asleep he slept for a good 5 hours then woke up  
#1  
TG: he just continued to pet your hair while you were sleeping, humming softly to himself  
#2  
KARKAT: He woke up and looked up at you  
#1  
TG: his eyes were closed as he continues, obvlious that you were awake  
#2  
KARKAT: He bites his lip and attempts too slide away  
#1  
TG: he furrows his eyebrows in confusion and looks down"karkat?"  
#2  
KARKAT: He looks up at you, eyes wide from sleep, his bed hair was rather nice "huh? "  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he sighs and sits up"were you trying to leave?"  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] joined chat.  
#2  
KARKAT: "N-No"  
#1  
TG: "karkat"  
#2  
KARKAT: "Yeah?'  
#1  
TG: "tell me the truth"  
#2  
KARKAT: "Yes"  
#1  
TG: "why?"  
#2  
KARKAT: "bathroom-i-i need too take care of something.." he had one leg over his crotch  
#1  
TG: "what is it?"he asks slightly concerend  
#2  
KARKAT: "N-Nothing.. c-can i please go-"  
#1  
TG: "not untill you tell me"  
#2  
KARKAT: "im turned on okay" he mumbles  
#1  
TG: "would you like me to help?"  
#2  
KARKAT: "i-if you want"  
#1  
TG: "do you want me to?"  
#2  
KARKAT: he nods,face red  
#1  
TG: he smiles softly and moves down"move your hands"  
#2  
KARKAT: he moved his leg and hands and a wriggling could be seen in his pants  
#1  
TG: he smiles and tugs his pants and boxers down, letting his bulge wrap around his fingers as he curiously licks over the wet member 21:36:43

#2  
KARKAT: he shivered,groaning softl  
#1  
TG: he chuckles and moves down, not hesatating to lick over his nook and move his tongue in curiously  
#2  
KARKAT: he groaned louder bulge curling as he tilted his head back [[im SO sorry buts its 3 am here im about too pass out,and i dont wanna pass out on you,so can we continue later?  
#1  
TG: ((yea, its all good, im tired to  
#2  
KARKAT: ((cya!  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] disconnected.  
FRIDAY 14 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave For Sale! carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	24. Chapter 24

This is a script style chat. NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: karkat  
#1  
CG: WHAT  
#2  
TG: i may or may not did something stupid  
#1  
CG: DONT YOU NORMALLY DO THAT?  
#2  
TG: shut up no i dont  
#2  
TG: this is serious  
#1  
CG: OKAY OKAY  
#1  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?  
#2  
TG: i may have gotten my hand stuck in an aj bottle  
#1  
CG: ...  
#1  
CG: ...  
#2  
TG: karkat i have lost control over my life  
#1  
CG: HOW THE FUCK  
#1  
CG: WHY WERE YOU PUTTING YOUR HAND IN IT  
#2  
TG: k  
#2  
TG: ((did not mean to send that  
#2  
TG: i just wanted to see if my hand would fit  
#2  
TG: and it did  
#2  
TG: but now it wont come out  
#1  
CG: ((sorry, my internets weird  
#1  
CG: YOUR STUPIDIDY NEVER CESIS TO AMAIZE ME  
#2  
TG: thanks i feel flattered  
#2  
TG: i try my best not to let you down  
#2  
TG: now can you please help me  
#1  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DO I EVEN HELP YOU WITH THIS  
#1  
CG: I CAN CUT YOUR HAND OFF  
#1  
CG: IF THATLL HELP  
#2  
TG: no wtf  
#2  
TG: fuck you  
#1  
CG: YOU WISH  
#1  
CG: HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING HELP YOU THEN  
#2  
TG: i dont know grab the bottle so i can try and pull my hand out  
#2  
TG: because i cant do it alone with only one hand  
#1  
CG: OH MY GOS  
#1  
CG: GOD*  
#1  
CG: WHERE ARE YOU  
#2  
TG: im in my room at home  
#1  
CG: SIGH  
#1  
CG: I HATE YOU  
#2  
TG: i love you too kitkat~  
#1  
CG: DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT  
#2  
TG: yeah yeah whatever  
#2  
TG: just come quick okay  
#1  
CG: IM OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR RIGHT NOW  
#1  
CG: I WAS PLANNIN ON COMING OVER ANYWAYS  
#2  
TG: aww how nice of you  
#1  
CG: GO FUCK YOURSELF  
#2  
TG: nah i would rather fuck you  
#1  
CG: ...  
#1  
CG: IM LEAVING  
#2  
TG: no  
#2  
TG: please dont  
#2  
TG: im sorry  
#2  
TG: *he got up and opened the door for him*  
#1  
CG: *He glares and walks in, dropping the movies in his hand on the couch*your a fucking idiot strider  
#2  
TG: yeah  
#2  
TG: yeah i am  
#2  
TG: but i am your idiot kitkat  
#1  
CG: *he growls and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms with a huff*dont tempt me, i will leave and let you suffer  
#2  
TG: wow rude  
#2  
TG: can you help me now  
#1  
CG: it was ment to be rude  
#1  
CG: lets just get it over with already  
#2  
TG: please i dont wanna die like this  
#1  
CG: give me your hand  
#1  
CG: drama queen  
#2  
TG: im not sure if i can trust you  
#1  
CG: *he stares*allright, ill just go then  
#2  
TG: fuck you  
#1  
CG: maybe if your lucky  
#1  
CG: just give me your hand already asshole  
#2  
TG: yeah yeah whatever *he streched out his hand* here  
#1  
CG: *he grabs the bottle and pulls it off easily, looking at the bottle and then to dave*Why couldnt you do this on your own?  
#2  
TG: *he pressed his lips together, blushing slightly* okay so maybe i was looking for a reason for you to come over  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes*you could have just asked moron  
#1  
CG: instead of putting your hand in a bottle  
#1  
CG: justa suggestion  
#2  
TG: but this was way more thrilling  
#2  
TG: i mean i cant say it was kinda exiting to see if i could fist an aj bottle  
#1  
CG: *He groans and turns around*  
#1  
CG: done with your shit strider  
#2  
TG: *he put an arm around his shoulder* i wont do it anymore i promise  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and turns around to face him*im so happy your done fisting bottles, it was leading you down the wrong path  
#1  
CG: with a life of regrets and shit  
#1  
CG: *he sighs and looks up at him*stop being fucking tall  
#2  
TG: ill stop being tall when you stop being so adorably short  
#1  
CG: im not fucking short  
#1  
CG: im avrage  
#2  
TG: yeah sure you are  
#2  
TG: all the other trolls are just above average tall then  
#1  
CG: ...yes  
#2  
TG: pfft  
#2  
TG: keep telling that yourself  
#2  
TG: and one day it might come true  
#2  
TG: but i doubt it  
#1  
CG: fuck you  
#1  
CG: i am a normal heght  
#1  
CG: height*  
#2  
TG: no youre not  
#2  
TG: you are fucking small  
#1  
CG: i am not  
#2  
TG: you are  
#2  
TG: see how perfectly i can put my arm on your head and lean on it  
#2  
TG: *he did what he just said*  
#1  
CG: *he growls and shakes his head*get off of me  
#2  
TG: aww how cute like a little puppy  
#1  
CG: fuck you  
#1  
CG: get off  
#1  
CG: i am not a fucking barkbeast  
#2  
TG: *he pulled his arm back* but you are as cute as one  
#1  
CG: *he blushes softly and glared at him*i am not  
#1  
CG: shut up  
#1  
CG: i am a cold blooded killer  
#1  
CG: so shove that up your ass  
#2  
TG: oh shit yeah  
#2  
TG: youre the most dangerous killer ive ever met  
#2  
TG: i am shaking karkat see how much i am shaking because you are so dangerous  
#2  
TG: and im so scared that you might kill me  
#1  
CG: *he glares and flicks his shades*  
#1  
CG: done  
#1  
CG: bye  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and turns around, walking towards the door*  
#2  
TG: karkat wait  
#1  
CG: why the fuck should i  
#2  
TG: ive through so much shit to get you here  
#2  
TG: i dont want you to just leave me like that  
#1  
CG: well then you better convince me  
#2  
TG: i- fuck it id even watch your shitty romcoms  
#1  
CG: *he raises an eyebrow*really?  
#1  
CG: wait  
#1  
CG: why did you want me to come over?  
#1  
CG: the real reason?  
#2  
TG: because *he looked around trying to find something to say* i uh.. i was just bored you know  
#1  
CG: *he narrows his eyes*then why didnt you go ask terezi or john?  
#1  
CG: there a fuck lot better company then i am  
#2  
TG: but i didnt want to ask john or terezi  
#2  
TG: i want to spend time with you  
#1  
CG: *he stares quietly*  
#2  
TG: because i... i dont know i kinda like you okay  
#1  
CG: okay* he says simply, walking over to the couch and plops down*then get your bottle fisting ass over here  
#2  
TG: wow shit karkat i go all sentimental on you and you reward me with nothing  
#2  
TG: not even a simple "youre an okay guy too"  
#2  
TG: *he rolled his eyes behind his shades and sat down next to karkat *  
#1  
CG: oh my god*he groans and runs a hand through his hair*sorry i didnt spill my guts to you, you already know i like you, so i didnt know i needed to recomferm it  
#2  
TG: yeah i know but its always nice hearing you say that you like me you know  
#2  
TG: you can do it more ofteb  
#2  
TG: *often  
#1  
CG: fine  
#1  
CG: dave strider i kinda like you alot  
#1  
CG: happy?  
#2  
TG: more than happy  
#1  
CG: Good*he rolls his eyes and streaches out*  
#1  
CG: im so glad  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: what do you want to now  
#1  
CG: now that we got all of that out of the way  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: i dont know i kinda promised to watch a romcom didnt i  
#1  
CG: *he nods*yea  
#1  
CG: but i dont wanna move  
#1  
CG: im comfortable  
#2  
TG: *he rolles his eyes and got up* fine what do you wanna watch  
#1  
CG: *he shrugs*  
#2  
TG: *he searched a little trough the movie pile* these are all shitty wtf  
#1  
CG: your shitty  
#1  
CG: you djust dont know how to appreciate masterpieces  
#2  
TG: i know well how to appreciate masterpieces you just dont know what a real masterpiece is *he pulled out a random movie and walked over to the tv*  
#1  
CG: you can go fuck yourself with something long and pointy  
#1  
CG: leave my movies alone  
#1  
CG: theyr amaizing  
#2  
TG: they are not  
#2  
TG: *he set up the movie and walked back to karkat*  
#2  
TG: every single one of your movies is shitty and you know it  
#1  
CG: *he glares and brings his legs up to his chest*Fuck. you  
#1  
CG: my movies are great  
#2  
TG: karkat  
#2  
TG: your movies suck  
#2  
TG: and you cant deny it  
#1  
CG: i can  
#1  
CG: and i will  
#1  
CG: *he growls and stands up on the couch*  
#1  
CG: leave my movies alone  
#1  
CG: its not like yours are any fucking better  
#1  
CG: so shut the fuck up  
#2  
TG: whoa you feeling tall like that  
#1  
CG: *he hisses and jumps down, grabbing his movies and walks over to the door mumbling under his breath* 17:00:28

#2  
TG: karkat wait i didnt mean it *he jumps and and folles him*  
#2  
TG: *followes  
#1  
CG: *he turns around and hisses*fuck off, take you and your poor movie choices and leave me the fuck alone  
#1  
CG: my movies are the one fucking thing that keep me sane with everyones bullshit. so fuck off asshole  
#2  
TG: no karkat please  
#2  
TG: im sorry i know how much you love your movies i shouldnt have said that  
#2  
TG: please dont leave me  
#2  
TG: i wont say anything about your movies again i promise  
#2  
TG: they arent even that shitty  
#1  
CG: *he glares and sighs*one more word about them and i leave  
#2  
TG: ill keep my mouth shout  
1 2 3 4TG: *shut  
#1  
CG: fine  
#1  
CG: whatever  
#1  
CG: ill stay  
#2  
TG: thanks *he smiled slightly* i know its hard to tell due to my limited facial expression but im really glad youll stay  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes and walks back iver to the couch*Yea, im sure  
#1  
CG: *over  
#2  
TG: he followed karkat quickly and sat down, pulling karkat with him*  
#1  
CG: *He squeaks and falls down onto daves lap*W-what the fuck?!  
#2  
TG: *he grins* something wron karkat  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: I hate you so much*he mumbles, shifting around*  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: i love you too~  
#1  
CG: Fuck off  
#1  
CG: Ass  
#2  
TG: ((fuck im sorry but i gtg  
#1  
CG: ((Okay, well im subbed to this chat already  
#1  
CG: ((If you want to continue, you dont have tos  
#1  
CG: To*  
#2  
TG: ((yeah ill sub to and just response when im back  
#1  
CG: ((Okay  
#2  
TG: ((which probably will be tomorrow though  
#1  
CG: ((Thats fine  
#2  
TG: ((so yeah bye then c:  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 19 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
CG: ((bye  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((im baaaack  
#2  
TG: ((do you wanna continue??  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((yea, sure  
#1  
CG: ((lets do this shit  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and shifts around to get as comfortable as he could and crosses his arms*im not moving, i hope you know that  
#2  
TG: well i never said i want you to move anyway did i  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes *why wouldnt you want me to move?  
#2  
TG: *he shrugged* its pretty comfortable *he put his arms around karkats waist*  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and blushes softly*let go you asshole  
#2  
TG: never *he tightened his grip, pulling karkat even closer*  
#1  
CG: *he growls and blushes deepy*i hate you  
#1  
CG: *he huffs but doesnt try to move*  
#2  
TG: love you too karkat~ *he gave him an arrogant smirk*  
#1  
CG: *he growls and digs his horn into daves shoulder*fuck off  
#2  
TG: *he grins even more* i would rather fuck you  
#1  
CG: *he grumbles and digs his horn harder into his shoulder with a small blush*  
#1  
CG: shut up  
#2  
TG: *he began to move his hand up and down karkats back* make me  
#1  
CG: *he shudders and arches his back into daves hand*Youd like that, wouldnt you?  
#2  
TG: yeah i would like that very much *he didnt stop his movements*  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and glares at him, his face dark red*well them, looks like your gonna have to do something about that, arent you?*he smirks and rolls his eyes*  
#2  
TG: *he smirks and moves one of his hands down to karkats ass* gladly *he gave it a small squeeze*  
#1  
CG: *he closes his eyes and shudders slightly, moves forward to kiss him softly*  
#2  
TG: *he kisses him back and smiled*  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and pulls back*happy now?*he asks blushing softly*  
#2  
TG: hm im not sure we may have to do that again *he leaned forward and kissed him again*  
#1  
CG: *he melted into the kiss, shifting around a little *  
#2  
TG: *he smirked against karkats lips* could it be that youre enjoying this even more than i am  
#1  
CG: *he pulls back and moves off his lap, glairing over at him*fuck off asshole  
#2  
TG: come on karkat i could tell you were enjoying this  
#1  
CG: *he blushes and turns his head away*fuck you  
#2  
TG: like i said before i would rather fuck you *his voice turned soft as he put a hand on karkats cheek, turning his head to him* i enjoyed it too karkat *he smiled softly*  
#1  
CG: *he stares and blushes deeply, pulling dave down to kiss him a little harder*  
#2  
TG: *he was caught off guard but soon melted into the kiss*  
#1  
CG: *he purrs happily and wraps his arms around daves neck loosely, tilting his head slightly*  
#2  
TG: *he deepened the kiss a little, wrapping his arms around karkats waist *  
#1  
CG: *he shifts a little and licks at daves bottom lip, asking for wntrence *  
#2  
TG: *he opened his mouth and pulled karkat closer to him*  
#1  
CG: *he moans quietly into the kiss, immedently blushing embarrased*  
#2  
TG: *he grinned and nibbed at karkats bottom lip*  
#1  
CG: *he warbles and closes his eyes, pulling back for air*  
#2  
TG: *he was already panting as he looked into karkats eyes* wow heh that was amazing  
#1  
CG: *He nods and leans his head back*fuck yes it was  
#2  
TG: we should do that more often *he finally caught his breath and smiled*  
#1  
CG: *he chuckles quietly and smiles up at him*yes, a lot more*he hums and licks his lips absentmindedly*  
#2  
TG: what are you thinking about *he softly moved a hand up and down his back*  
#1  
CG: Hmm, you *he hums leans back into the touch*  
#2  
TG: *he smiled and leaned forward to place a quick gentle kiss on his lips*  
#1  
CG: *he quickly kisses back and huffs when he pulls away*  
#2  
TG: *he grinned and placed another quick kiss on his lips*  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and glares at him*fucking tease*he grumbles, and pulls dave close to him to kiss him softly*  
#2  
TG: *he kissed him back and smiled, pulling him closer*  
#1  
CG: *he wraps his hands in daves hair loosesly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss*  
#2  
TG: *he slowly let his tongue run over karkats lips smiling widely*  
#1  
CG: *he looks at him and smirks, not opening his mouth*  
#2  
TG: *he growls and squeezes his ass *  
#1  
CG: *He shudders and tilts his head back*S-somthing wrong strider?*he smirks*  
#2  
TG: *he growls again* fuck you *he kissed him again, this time rougher*  
#1  
CG: Maybe if your lucky*he kisses back harder, not opening his mouth stubbernoly with a small smirk*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he pushed him down on the couch and kissed him harder*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *He chuckles into the kiss and smirks, twirling a piece of daves hair around his fingers*  
#2  
TG: open your damn mouth *he kissed him even rougher, one hand grabbing his hips*  
#1  
CG: Make me*he says lowly, holding back a small moan and tightend the hand in daves hair*  
#2  
TG: *he grinned and moved one of his hands up* as you wish *he grabbed karkats horn and started to rub it*  
#1  
CG: *he tenses, quickly melting into the touch with a low moan*f-fucking cheater  
#2  
TG: pfft im not cheating *he kissed him again and licked over karkats lips*  
#1  
CG: it so is*He huffs and parted his lips slightly*  
#2  
TG: its not *he let his tongue slip inside his mouth and explored it, playing with karkats tongue*  
#1  
CG: *he moans quietly into the kiss,tilting his head and closing his eyes as he eagerly kissed back*  
#2  
TG: *he deepened the kiss a bit more as a small moan escaped his mouth*  
#1  
CG: *he shudders and pulls back after a minuite, not letting go of his hold on dave as he pulled him down to his neck*H-holy fuck, yes, kissing, a lot more ofter  
#1  
CG: often*  
#2  
TG: *he sighed softly* y-yeah we should have done that sooner  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: *he nods and sets his chin on daves head, purring lowly as he trys to catch his breath*  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *he smirked at karkat* am i taking away your breath babe  
#1  
CG: *he groans and rolls his eyes, leaning his head back*your a fucking dork  
#2  
TG: i know *he grins* but im your dork *he kissed karkats neck softly *  
#1  
CG: now your a cheesy dork*he huffs and tilts his head a little to give him more room*  
#2  
TG: *he ignored him and continued to kiss his neck, searching for the right spot*  
#1  
CG: *his breath hitches with a soft shudder as he kisses over his pulse point, wrapping his arms around daves shoulder loosely*  
#2  
TG: bingo *he smirked as he started to bite onto the spot, sucking and licking it afterwards* now everyone can see youre mine  
#1  
CG: F-fuck, yes, yours~ *he moans loudly, moving his hand up to cover his mouth embarresdly as he pulls dave closer with his other arm*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: you dont have to cover your mouth you know? nobodys here anyway and i want to hear all the sounds i make you do  
#2  
TG: *he gave him a small kiss*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *He hesatates for a second before pulling his hand away with a.small nod*O-okay  
#2  
TG: there you go *he smiled at him and kissed him again*  
#1  
CG: *He hums and quickly kisses back, running a hand through his hair softly*  
#2  
TG: *he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and sighed softly*  
#1  
CG: *He smiles into the kiss nips softly nipped at his lip*  
#2  
TG: *he moaned quietly and started to tug at karkats shirt*  
#1  
CG: *He pulled back after a minuite and looked at him*I can take it off with you on me*He chuckles softly*  
#2  
TG: *he rolled his eyes and sat up* but now you can  
#1  
CG: *He huffs and sits up, slowly taking off his sweater and throws it to the side*Better?  
#2  
TG: *he stared down on karkats now bare chest and grinned* much better *he kissed him again*  
#1  
CG: dork*he blushes under the gaze and happily kisses back*  
#2  
TG: *he smiled into the kiss, pushing him down again*  
#1  
CG: *he leans back untill he was laying down and tugged on daves shirt, pulling back for a second*im not going to me the only one shirtless here  
#2  
TG: *he rolled his eyes behind his shades and quickly sat up to take of his shirt, mocking karkats voice* better?  
#1  
CG: *he stares for a second and nods *fuck yes*he looks back up and slowly reached a hand up to take of the shades*can i?  
#2  
TG: *he hesitated but nodded* yeah  
#1  
CG: *he smiles softly and take them off, setting them to the side with there shirts*  
#2  
TG: *he blushed and looked away, feeling a bit insecure without his shades*  
#1  
CG: *he looks up and kisses daves jaw *come on dave, look at me*he says softly*  
#2  
TG: *he slowly looked at him, still blushing*  
#1  
CG: holy shit*he says quietly to himself, cupping his cheek softly*your hot. i am not suprised whatsoever*he chuckles softly,trying to lighten the mood*  
#2  
TG: *he smiled softly* thanks karkat *his smile grew to a grin* but youre hot as fuck too  
#1  
CG: *he grins and rolls his eyes*dork* he nuzzles into his neck, kissing it softly*  
#2  
TG: *he sighed softly, burying his hand into karkats hair and tugging at it lightly*  
#1  
CG: *he chirps softly, biting down at the tug and shudders*  
#2  
TG: *he hissed as karkat bit him* fuck can you do that again  
#1  
CG: *he looks up and raises an eyebrow*are you sure?  
#2  
TG: *he quickly nodded* yeah please karkat  
#1  
CG: *he nods and leans back up, kissing over the old bite before biting down again a little harder, carefull not to break skin*  
#2  
TG: f-fuck *he moaned loudly, tugging at his hair again*  
#1  
CG: *he warbled and pulled dave down against him so he could lay his head down and sucked small marks along his neck contently*  
#2  
TG: *he gripped karkats hair tighter, moaning and gasping with every mark he left*  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
CG: *he hissed in pleasure at the tugs and bites down roughly at the crook of his neck*f-fuck  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ah! *he let out a loud moan at the bite and bit his lips, pulling away to kiss karkat roughly*  
#1  
CG: *he squeaks a little in suprise but quickly kisses back eagerly, rakeing his claws down daves back, leaving red marks in their wake*  
#2  
TG: f-fuck *he moans as he felt the claws dig in his skin, loving the pleasurable pain. his hand slowly moved down karkats chest before they reached his pants*  
#1  
CG: *he looks up at him and then back at his pants*w-were both wearing to much clothes*he says, his voice cracking a bit*  
#2  
TG: y-yeah *he grinned down at him* lets change that *he sat up and unbuttoned his pants*  
#1  
CG: *he chuckles and rolls his eyes*we have...you know....different bulges and shit*he rubs over the mark on his neck and shudders*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: y-yeah i know *he smiled softly at him and laid an arm on his shoulder* but i dont care *he kissed him softly*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he smiles into the kiss and nods*o-okay*he nods and unties his pants with a dark blush*  
#2  
TG: *he helped him undoing his pants and taking them off, leaving him only in his boxers before he did the same with his own pants. *he grinned as he saw the bulge in karkats boxers* wow someone is excited  
#1  
CG: *he blushes and glares*s-shut up asshole, speak for yourself*he huffs and pulls dave closer, nuzzleing into his neck and bites down*  
#2  
TG: ngh fuck! *he moans loudly but pulled him away. he pushed karkat back down and sarted to kiss his collarbone*  
#1  
CG: *he whines at the loss but moans softly*i-im not going to break you know  
#2  
TG: okay *he kissed a little more roughly and even started to bite and suck, leaving some red marks*  
#1  
CG: *he keens and arches his back slightly*f-fuck  
#2  
TG: *he smiled against his skin and continued to spread kisses and marks over his body, slowly moving down*  
#1  
CG: *he wrapped his hands in daves hair and moaned softly*w-what are you dong?  
#2  
TG: making you feel good obviously *he reached karkats boxers and tugged them down, staring at the red bulge* holy shit wtf  
#1  
CG: *he blushes and turns his head away*you dont have to stare at it asshole  
#2  
TG: yeah well what the fuck am i supposed to do *he reached a hand out to touch it*  
#1  
CG: how the fuck should i kn-*he cuts off with a low moan as his bulge wraps itself around daves hand*s-shit, shit*he bites down on his lip to hold back a moan*f-fuck  
#2  
TG: *he grinned at karkats reaction and grabbed his bulge. he started to pump it at a slow rhythm*  
#1  
CG: *he leans his head back and rocks his hips against his hand*f-fucking tease  
#2  
TG: i dont know what you mean *he grinned down at him and leaned down to his ear* tell me what you want karkat~  
#1  
CG: *he shudders and wraps his arms around his back, holding him close*Y-you*he mutters with dark blush*i-i want you. fuck,j-just do something  
#2  
TG: you need to be more specific karkat *he slowed down his movements a little*  
#1  
CG: *he curses under his breath and whines as his nook clenched around nothing.he looked up at him and glared*F-fuck you, you know what i want already  
#2  
TG: why cant you just say it its not that hard *he smirked widely as he watched karkat and gave an experimental squeeze to the bulge*  
#1  
CG: *he closes his eyes tightly, holding back a moan. he huffs and looks up determinedly*I-id sooner fuck myself*he smirks smugly*  
#2  
TG: *he growled lowly and started to pump karkats bulge roughly* you wouldnt  
#1  
CG: would*he smirks,happy with his reaction before moaning loudly. he wraps his arms and pulls him down against him, biting down on his neck to muffle his moans*  
#2  
TG: *he moaned loudly and almost gave in* f-fuck no *he slowed down his movements again* tell me what the fuck you want or i wont continue this *he said squeezing the bulge*  
#1  
CG: *he bites down harder in protest when he slows his hand, drawing a little blood*i already said you*he growls and moves over to the other side of his neck, biting down there and tightens his hold on daves shoulders, determined not to give in first* 18:27:33

#2  
TG: f-fuck you*he kept going with his slow movements. he wanted to tease karkat until hed be begging underneath him and that was exactly what he was doing. he accidentally squeezed karkats bulge hard when he bit down*  
#1  
CG: *he hisses and leans his head back, moving his hands to the couch, digging his claws into the fabric*S-shit  
#2  
TG: *he quickly leaned down to bite karkats neck, grinning widely. he squeezed the bulge again, harder this time and run his thumb across the tip*  
#2  
TG: *over the tip  
#1  
CG: *he warbles, crying out loudly in pleasured pain and goes limp, tilting his head so he could have more access*d-dave, please*he shudders and admits defeat*  
#2  
TG: *he pulled away and smirked* see wasnt that bad was it *he sat up and took off his boxers before laying down between karkats legs again*  
#1  
CG: *he glares and pulls dave back down, curling his bulge around daves, leaning up to bite softly on his ear*fuck you *he growls out lowely*  
#2  
TG: ((im sorry but i gtg  
#1  
CG: ((kk  
#2  
TG: ((ill just reply when im back tomorror then we can continue if you want  
#1  
CG: ((thats cool, talk to you then  
TG: ((byee  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
TUESDAY 20 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((hiii im baack  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((hoi  
#1  
CG: ((i am also back  
#2  
TG: ((yay you wanna continue?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he moaned loudly and started to grind on him*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he moans lowly and leans his head back*f-fuck  
#2  
TG: *he leaned down to kiss him and kept grinding with a steady rythm, panting and moaning softly*  
#1  
CG: *he quickly kisses back hard, wrapping his hands in dave hair with a small tug*  
#1  
CG: (i gtg for like an hour, ill message you when im back  
#2  
TG: ((okayy  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((back  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
WEDNESDAY 21 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((i am sooo fucking sorry but i kinda just fell asleep on you... i feel really bad about that i didnt have time to reply during the day and uughh im a terrible person  
#2  
TG: ((we probably live in different timezones but idk i should have maybe at least said something?? idk  
#2  
TG: ((like that i was tired and maybe dont have the time to reply when youre back or something  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((its all good!!  
#1  
CG: ((honestly its fine  
#1  
CG: ((where im at its 3:05 right now, just so you know and such  
#2  
TG: ((like 3:05 pm right?  
#1  
CG: ((yeap  
#2  
TG: (( oh okay well its 10pm here  
#1  
CG: ((holy crap  
#1  
CG: ((okay, yea, its all good, i dont want to mess up your sleeping. but id love to continue if youd like  
#2  
TG: ((yeah well me sleeping is messed up anyways. and i wanna continue too but i need to sleep in approximately 3 hours or so  
#2  
TG: ((but lets do this shit  
#1  
CG: ((same tho. and thats fine, thank you for telling me and shit  
#2  
TG: ((yeah ill try not to fall asleep on you ever again..  
#1  
CG: ((its fine its fine. i understand. lets do this shit  
#2  
TG: ((fuck yeah  
#2  
TG: *he moaned loudly, gripping karkats hips as he grinded on him* f-fuck karkat *you could tell he was enjoying every second of it*  
#1  
CG: *He moans quietly and rocks his hips up against his*i-i dont know, are you correherent enough to do that*?He says with a small smirk, nipping at his jaw*  
#2  
TG: *he rolled his eyes but smirked* youll f-fucking see *he leaned down to kiss him hard *  
#1  
CG: *He opens his mouth as to say something back but cuts off, kissing back just as hard quickly*  
#2  
TG: *he slowly untangled karkats bulge from his dick and placed himself in front of his nook. he pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eyes as if making sure that hes okay with that*  
#1  
CG: *he whines quietly at the loss and looks back up at him, nodding quickly as he spreads his legs a little wider*f-fucking do it or else im walking away and fucking myself until i die of sexual frustration *he rambles off *  
#2  
TG: *he rolled his eyes and quickly leaned down to shut him up with a hard kiss. he slowly pushed himself inside of his nook, moaning loudly once he was fully inside him*  
#1  
CG: *he melts into the kiss and pulls back, moaning loudly as he shut his eyes tightly*H-holy fuck  
#2  
TG: *he started to move his hips, closing his eyes at the sensation and moaning softly*  
#1  
CG: *he shudders and leans his head back*f-fuck dave, f-faster*he moans out shakely*  
#2  
TG: *he smirked and nodded, picking up speed and leaning down to spread kisses on karkats neck*  
#1  
CG: *he moans lowly with a mewl, tilting his head a little to give him more room*f-fucking hell  
#2  
TG: *he pulled away to grin at him* enjoying y-yourself there karkat? *he moved his hips a bit faster, thrusting into him a little harder*  
#1  
CG: F-fuck yo-*he cuts off and arches his back, pulling him back down to his neck *f-fuck yes~  
#2  
TG: *he chuckled lowly and kept thrusting at a steady rythm, trying out different angles to find his sweet spot, moaning softly*  
#1  
CG: *He warbles and tightens his hold on daves back as he crys out loudly, immedently wrapping his legs around his waist*Holy fucking shit, d-do that again  
#2  
TG: *he moaned lowly and kept thrusting at this angle. he started to thrust harder into the spot, moaning and panting*  
#1  
CG: *He whines and nuzzles into his neck biteing down roughly*Mine*He hisses out softly and moans loudly, rocking his hips up to meet his thrusts*  
#2  
TG: f-fuck *he cried out in pleasured pain at the bite* y-yours *his thrusts became a little sloppier but were still as fast and hard as before*  
#1  
CG: *He bites down again a little harder and moans loudly*D-dav, Mm close*He manages to get out between moans*  
#2  
TG: i-im close too f-fuck *he cried out karkats name as he bit him, reaching a hand between them to stroke karkats bulge, feeling his climax coming closer with every thrust*  
#1  
CG: Ahh~*He clenches around him as climaxes, letting out a loud shakey moan and tugs his hair down *cum*he purrs out next to his ear smoothly*  
#2  
TG: f-fuck *he cried out karkats name and thrusted deep inside him one more time before he came, panting heavily*  
#1  
CG: *he warbles at the feeling and pants, tilting his head back with a loud satisfied purr*  
#2  
TG: *he smiled softly and pulls out, still panting. he let himself fall on top of him, nuzzling into his neck*  
#1  
CG: *He shudders and wraps his arms lazily around his waist, nuzzling into his hair contently*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: *he placed a quick gentle kiss right underneath his ear and chuckled softly* that was amazing we should do that more often  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he chirps and flicks his ear * fuck yes, all the time*He purrs out*  
#2  
TG: mmhm*he hummed in agreement, nuzzling more into his neck and holding him close*  
#1  
CG: *He let out a low cricketing sound and nips his ear* mine  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
THURSDAY 22 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
FRIDAY 23 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
SATURDAY 24 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((i am so fucking sorry i did it again ;-;  
#2  
TG: ((i swear if i had the time i would have replid sooner  
#2  
TG: ((but i was so busy yesterday and uugh  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((and im just really sorry  
#1  
CG: ((All is good! i didnt have internet really yesterday anyways  
#1  
CG: ((your fine  
#2  
TG: ((oh and i have no fucking idea why its like i joined chat then timed out then joined again wtf  
#1  
CG: ((Lol, its fine  
#1  
CG: ((probably just a glitch  
#2  
TG: ((yeah probably  
#2  
TG: ((you are just too nice ;-;  
#1  
CG: ((gah, its fine  
#1  
CG: ((my computers being weird so if i cut out for a while im sorry  
#2  
TG: ((its okay  
#2  
TG: ((but if i were you i wouldnt have the patience to keep up with me tbh  
#1  
CG: ((its honestly okay. everybody has stuff they need to deal with thats more important  
#1  
CG: ((your okay  
#2  
TG: ((thanks ;-;  
#1  
CG: ((ye ^-^  
#2  
TG: ((youre still too nice for this world  
#1  
CG: ((now if only that were true , i would have alot more friends  
#1  
CG: ((would you like to continue?  
#2  
TG: ((yeah if its okay with you  
#1  
CG: ((hells yea  
#2  
TG: ((and this time ill tell you when im feeling tired or something  
#1  
CG: ((alrighty  
#2  
TG: a little possessive, huh? *he chuckled lowly and placed a soft kiss on his neck*  
#1  
CG: Pfft, i dont see you complaining*he huffs and tilts his head slightly*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: and you will never see me complaining *he smiled before he lifted himself up a little and kissed karkat softly*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he hums and kisses back softly, running his hands down his back *  
#2  
TG: *he hisses at his touch and pulled away* ouch you really did your work there  
#1  
CG: *he pulls his hands to his chest and turns his head away*sorry..  
#2  
TG: no no its okay i mean i liked it and i wanted it *he smiled softly and kissed his cheek*  
#1  
CG: *He looks back up at him and rakes his eyes over his body before laughing quietly to himself*  
#2  
TG: why are you laughing *he pouted*  
#1  
CG: your covered in marks, and im practcaly mark free*he snickers*i just found it funny  
#2  
TG: *he gazed over karkats body* next time you will have lots of marks i promise *he smirked at him*  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
CG: pfft, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night*He smirks challengingly*i look forward to it  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: oh youll see *he grinned and kissed him again softly*  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes and kisses back, running his hand through his hair*  
#2  
TG: *he pulled away sightly and looked in his eyes, blushing deeply as he placed his forehead on karkats* i love you  
#1  
CG: *he looks back at him, his face going dark red*i-i love you to  
#2  
TG: *he chuckled softly and placed a quick gentle kiss on his lips*  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: *he blushes deeper and turns his head away*dont you laugh at me  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: i would never even think about laughing at you *he snickered a little*  
#1  
CG: *he growls half heartedly and tilts his back*shut up asswipe  
#2  
TG: nah *he smiled softly and kissed his cheek whispering softly* love you~  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and looks back at him, nuzzling into his neck to hide his blush*love you to  
#2  
TG: *he smiled before he sat up, groaning while doing so and sighed* we could uh really use a shower..  
#1  
CG: *he sighs and sits up*yea, that sounds really fucking nice right now.do...do you wanna go first.. or uhh  
#2  
TG: hell no  
#1  
CG: *He raises an eyebrow confused*what?  
#2  
TG: dude we gotta save water  
#2  
TG: were going in together  
#1  
CG: *he blushes deeper *allright then, i mean, have to save water and shit. lets go then  
#2  
TG: *he stretched himself a little before he got up and started to walk to the bathroom*  
#1  
CG: *he followed behind quietly, totally not stareing*  
#2  
TG: *he stepped inside the room and turned around to him, smirking a little to himself*  
#1  
CG: *he looks up at him and huffs*whats that look for?  
#2  
TG: oh you know just caught somone starring at my ass  
#1  
CG: go fuck yourself*he glares *i was not starring  
#2  
TG: yeah sure you werent next time take a picture  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and croses his arms*shut up  
#2  
TG: oh come on you were literally eating my ass with your eyes  
#1  
CG: Fuck off or else next time i am leaving more hickies then you can count*he glares and moves in the shower*  
#2  
TG: was that supposed to be athre  
#2  
TG: ((sry  
#2  
TG: is that supposed to be a thread or an offer  
#2  
TG: *he followes him inside the shower*  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes *shut up  
#2  
TG: *he smirked* nah  
#1  
CG: asshole*he glares*  
#2  
TG: you love me *he gave him a cocky smirk*  
#1  
CG: yea, whatever*he sticks his tongue out and starts the water*  
#2  
TG: *he jumps a little as the cold water hit him* c-can you turn the heat up a little  
#1  
CG: *he raises an eyebrow*it feels fine to me*he notes but turns the heat up anyways*  
#2  
TG: okay put that eyebrow back down youre a troll you have another heat sensitivity than i do  
#1  
CG: first of all, make me, second of all, im always warm so it doesnt really bother me  
#2  
TG: maybe youre always warm cause youre hanging out with me and we both know im hot as fuck  
#1  
CG: *he groans and hides his face in his hands*shut the fuck up, i swear to god  
#2  
TG: *he smirked, mocking karkats voice* make me  
#1  
CG: *He looks up and huffs, pulling him close and leans up, kissing him softly*  
#2  
TG: *he was a little surprised but quickly kissed him back, putting his arms arounf his waist*  
#1  
CG: *He pulls back after a second and smirks*there, made you shut up  
#2  
TG: *he rolled his eyes* yeah great job you can be proud of yourself  
#1  
CG: i know, and i am pround of myself thank you very much*he huffs and nuzzles into his neck, nudging his chin with a horn*ass  
#2  
TG: yeah my ass is pretty great i know *he smirked a little*  
#1  
CG: *He grumbles and bites down softly*shut up  
#2  
TG: *he tensed up for a second* are you seriously making even more marks now  
#1  
CG: pfft, no, i have no idea what your takling about* he mumbles and sucks a dark mark*im just standing here compleatly innocent 16:55:37

#2  
TG: k-karkat i swear to god im gonna kill you  
#1  
CG: sure you are*he hums and does the same to the other side of his neck*  
#2  
TG: *he rolled his eyes and put a hand on karkats horn* if youre not gonna stop ill hand-rape your horn  
#1  
CG: *he blushes at the touch and ignores him, suckling on the mark contently*  
#2  
TG: you have been warned *he muttered and started to rub his horn*  
#1  
CG: a-asshole*he shudders and leans against him with a low purr*  
#2  
TG: its your own fault *he rubbed it a little harder, reaching his other hand to the other horn*  
#1  
CG: *he warbles and leans his head against the wall*f-fuck, those are s-sensitive you prick*he growls halfheartedly and cuts off witha moan*  
#2  
TG: i know why the fuck do you think im doing it *he didnt stop his movements, watching him closely*

CG: *he closes his eyes and moans lowly, crossing his legs embarrasedly*you bulge licker, i am going to kill you i swear to god  
#2  
TG: yeah id like to see you try *he smirked and continued his movements, rubbing his hands roughly against his horns*  
#1  
CG: *he keens and leans against him , shuddering as his bulge unsheiths*F-fuck. you, i will piss on everything you o-own  
#2  
TG: yeah sure *he kept moving his hands* keep bluffing like that and i might believe you  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he wraps his arms around his shoulders to keep his balence*F-fucking shit*he moans loudly and shudders, biting down hard as his bulge slips into his nook*f-fucking shit, c-cant. dave i swear to god  
#2  
TG: *he gasped softly* w-what was that? *he smirked and didnt stop* you dont really want me to stop do you  
#1  
CG: F-fuck no, please dont*he whines and his knees shake unsteadly, moving up to suck dark marks along his neck stubbernly*  
#2  
TG: h-holy fucking shit are you serious *he moaned and quickened his movements, biting his lips*  
#1  
CG: *he smirks and cuts off with a moan*f-fuck, dave ah~*he whines and leans his head back*  
#2  
TG: *he smirked and leaned down to his neck, kissing, biting and sucking it, leaving red marks. of course he was still moving his hands on his horns*  
#1  
CG: *He whimpers and clings on to his sholders despretly*F-fucking cheater*he moans and tilts his head to give him more room*  
#2  
TG: shut up im not *he continued to leave marks, once again picking up speed in rubbing his horns*  
#1  
CG: Yes you fucking are and you know it*He rambles and bites down on his lip to stay quiet*F-fuck,dave, p-please*He whines and pulls his hips closer*  
#2  
TG: mhh what do you want me to do?~ *he moved to the other side of his neck to leave marks there too*  
#1  
CG: Y-you know what you fucking tease*he moans and wraps his hands in his hair tightly*f-fucking hell please~  
#2  
TG: *he pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard* nu-hu i have no idea you need to tell me  
#1  
CG: *he kisses him back and whines*f-fucking shit, please f-fuck me before i die o-of sexual frustration*He warbles and bites down on his neck*  
#2  
TG: *he moaned loudly and pulled his hands away from his horns, placing one of them on karkats hips and the other right under his ass, squeezing a bit and whispering* jump  
#1  
CG: *he whines at the loss and raises an eyebrow confused but complies wordlessly, jumping up and holding on to him tightly**  
#2  
TG: *he smirked and kissed him again, pressing him against the wall so he wont fall down*  
#1  
CG: P-please*hemoans and kisses back quickly, nipping at his lip*  
#2  
TG: *he quickly placed himself in frong of karkats nook and pushed in with one fast thrust, moaning loudly*  
#2  
TG: (*front  
#1  
CG: *he moans and nuzzles into his neck, sucking harshly*f-fuck, dave~  
#2  
TG: mgh *he rolled his hips, thrusting into karkat and holding him close* f-fuck you feel s-so good  
#1  
CG: *he moans and chuckles breathlessly*Y-your not so bad yourself strider  
#2  
TG: *he grinned and kissed him roughly, thrusting into him a little harder*  
#1  
CG: *he melts into the kiss, raking his claws down his back with a loud cry of pleasure, babbling praises in alternian absentmindedly*  
#2  
TG: ah- f-fuck k-karkat *he was moaning loudly and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of it *  
#1  
CG: *he shudders and leans down to kiss him roughly, rocking his hips down against his as much as he could*  
#2  
TG: *he thrusted harder and faster, kissing him back roughly*  
#1  
CG: *he moans into the kiss, pulling back to lean his head against the wall*Mm close  
#2  
TG: fuck me too *he moaned loudly as his thrusts became a little sloppier*  
#1  
CG: *he warbles and clenches around him tightly as he cums, laying his head on his shoulder with small shudders*  
#2  
TG: *he moaned out karkats name tightly gripping his hip as he cums inside him, panting heavily*  
#1  
CG: *he moans quietly at the feeling of beind filled and nuzzles into his neck limply*  
#2  
TG: *he held him close as he started to draw small circles on his back and kissed the top of his head, trying to catch his breath*  
#1  
CG: *He purrs loudly and closes his eyes*Love you*he mumbles quietly, his voice scratchy*  
#2  
TG: *he smiled softly* love you too *he pulled out and set him on the ground* can you stand  
#1  
CG: *he whines and shakely stands up, leaning heavly against the wall*yea, Mm fine  
#2  
TG: *he raised an eyebrow* are you sure  
#1  
CG: *he hums and closes his eyes*not really no  
#2  
TG: *he sighed* sorry  
#2  
TG: but please dong tell me i have to carry you around  
#2  
TG: *dont  
#1  
CG: Why are you sorry?*he asks confused*youll probably have to carry me around for like, the next two days*he snickers*  
#2  
TG: yeah and i will hate it *he rolled his eyes but smirked* and im sorry that i fucked you that hard you cant walk  
#1  
CG: *He groans and leans back, rinseing his hair out quickly*yea well im sorry your neck looks like a crime scean  
#2  
TG: well okay i guess were even then *he chuckled and kissed him softly*  
#1  
CG: *he chuckles and kisses back softly running a hand through his hair softly*  
#2  
TG: *he pulled away after a few moments and smiled at him* love you  
#1  
CG: *He smiles warmly and rubs his cheek against daves *love you to  
#2  
TG: *he gave him a small kiss on his lips before he started to clean himself and karkat*  
#1  
CG: *he blushes softly and watches hiim quietly *  
#2  
TG: *he finished to clean them and smiled softly at him, kissing him softly*  
#1  
CG: *He smiles softly back at him and kisses him back*  
#2  
TG: *he pulled away after a while and turned of the shower* do i seriously have to carry you now  
#1  
CG: *he sighs*No, ill be fine. you dont have to  
#2  
TG: are you sure  
#2  
TG: i can do it its no problem  
#1  
CG: I dont want to be a bother. ill be okay  
#2  
TG: you wont be a bother  
#2  
TG: let me carry you  
#1  
CG: *he looks at him and nods*yea, okay  
#2  
TG: good *he stepped out of the shower* but first dry yourself *he grabbed a towel and threw it at karkat*  
#1  
CG: alright*he wraps the towel arouns his waist and shakes his hair out* 19:58:20

#2  
TG: *he watched him and absentmindely did the same*  
#2  
TG: ((im sorry but i think ill go now  
#2  
TG: ((not that i fall asleep again  
#1  
CG: *he steps out of the tub and winces*well that hurts like a mother fucker on drugs that didnt work  
#1  
CG: ((your fine  
#1  
CG: ((talk to you later  
#2  
TG: ((byee  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 30 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	25. Chapter 25

Slave!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: you wanted to see me sir?  
#2  
EB: yeah. sit.  
#1  
TG: *he raises an eyebrow and sits down* is something wrong?  
#2  
EB: -he sighs and furrows his brows- yes, in fact. i need you to do something for my... personal interest.  
#1  
TG: -he hums and looks up at john curiously- of course, what is it?  
#2  
EB: i need you to take your shirt off. and not ask questions.  
#1  
TG: -he opens his mouth as to say something but quickly shuts it and slowly takes off his shirt, folding it and sets it to the side-alright?  
#2  
EB: -he smiles- good. now come here.  
#1  
TG: -he stands and walks over to john quietly-  
#2  
EB: -he stands as well, much taller than dave.- very nice. -he snickers-  
#1  
TG: -he blushes and huffs, crossing his arms across his chest as he looks up at john-is there a reason i have no shirt on?  
#2  
EB: absolutely. personal interest. -the prankster laughed, adjusting his glasses on his nose.-  
#1  
TG: -he mumbles under his breath- if that is all -he grumbles and starts to walk to the door-  
#1  
TG: if that is all -he grumbles and starts to walk over to the door-  
#2  
ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
EB: -he stops laughing.- no, i didnt give you my say so.  
#1  
TG: ((ignore the second one  
#1  
TG: -he huffs and stops, turning around on his heel to look back at john- is there something else you need sir?  
#2  
EB: of course, come back here.  
#1  
TG: -he mumbles under his breath and walks back over to john quietly-  
#2  
EB: say it so your master can hear you, dave.  
#1  
TG: i said what do you need sir?  
#2  
EB: -he pulls his own shirt off, stepping closer to him.- i need you to fuck me.  
#1  
TG: -he blushes deeply and totally doesnt stare-w-what?  
#2  
EB: -he says it again, not hesitating or stumbling over his words.- please.  
#1  
TG: if you dont mind me asking, why me? im sure you could find someone much better then me 14:08:56

#2  
EB: i chose you because youre the closest slave we have to my age and i am intrigued by the fact that you hide your eyes.  
#1  
TG: -his hand subconsciously moved up to his shades and then slowly moved a hand out to brush his fingers over johns stomach-its nothing special, there just sensitive to light  
#2  
EB: no, no i can see through the sides of them. i know their secret. but i wont tell.  
#1  
Slave!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.  
#1  
Slave!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((fuck, my internet fucked up  
#1  
TG: t-there just sensitive, its nothing  
#1  
TG: ((if your still there im subbed to this chat  
FRIDAY 28 OCTOBER 2016


	26. Chapter 26

Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: prompt?))  
#1  
EB: [john had been sentenced to thirty years imprisonment for the murder of two people. he was in for only three days before he was put in a padded cell, talking to himself and going somewhat "mad" as the guards and prison staff called him. he was in there for two years before he had to move out his comfort zone to a cell with another inmate. he hated it, he liked being all by himself with nobody to talk to. it was calm. now he was stuck with somebody. he was thrown into the cell with a straght jacket on and a gag in his mouth, as he was known to bite people. the guards shut him in with a total stranger and left him there.]  
#2  
TG: [dave looks over at the new figure and raises a brow at the gag] dude, you want me to get that off for you? that shit looks unvomfortable as fuck  
#1  
EB: [he nodded, not putting up a fight. a guard warned dave and told him not to do so.]  
#2  
TG: go eat a dick [dave yells back at the guard and moved behind the other man, unlatching the gag and threw it on the bed]  
#1  
EB: thank you.. [he whispered, noticing the guard say they wouldn't be getting food that night.]  
#2  
TG: anytime dude [he nods and sits down on the bed, ignoreing the guards words as he looks at man] is the straight jacket nessary?  
#1  
EB: [he told him john was dangerous and came from the padded cells, the source of common yelling and bleeding guards running out and toward the cell. but it woun't be like that anymore.]  
#2  
TG: and why wont it be like that anymore?[he asks curiously ]  
#1  
EB: [he said john's behavior will be under control. heavy control. this scared john alot.]  
#2  
TG: [he raises an eyebrow and walks back over to john] that didnt answer my question, so im taking it off anyways [he says unstrapping the jacket]  
#1  
EB: [he stayed still so he could unstrap it, the straps looking tighter than they should have been.]  
#2  
TG: why the fuck is this so hard god damnnit [he huffs and finally gets it off, throwing it behind him with a frustrated sound before crouching down in front of him]you okay dude?  
#1  
EB: [he nodded, making a small noise to say yes to him.] mhm.. i'm okay... my arms just ache....  
#2  
TG: i can imagine, i dont know that much about those jackets, but i know there not supposed to be that tight  
#1  
EB: yeah... they're always tight when on me... it hurts... but i'm used to it..  
#2  
TG: thats fucked up [he frowns and stands up, holding out a hand ]  
#2  
TG: so then, how are you today [he says trying to make convosation]  
#2  
TG: ((well, im subbed to this chat if you wanna continue  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
EB: (( he jusy hugged him and stayed quiet.]  
#1  
EB: (( [**  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [he stiffens at the touch and hesatently rubs johns back]  
FRIDAY 14 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: thank you... [he let go slightly.] you're a saint....  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: anytime [he mumbles and slightly relaxes into the hold after a second and reluctently pulls away] you good?  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: [he nodded.] yeah...i'm good...  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: (( hi  
#2  
TG: [he nods and stands up] we should probably start heading to bed  
#2  
TG: ((Hey  
#1  
EB: okay...  
#2  
TG: are you okay dude?  
#1  
EB: yeah, just tired...  
#2  
TG: alright..[he shrugs and crawls up on the top bunk]  
#1  
EB: [he lay himself onto the bottom bunk.]  
#2  
TG: [he yawns softly and rolls over, closeing his eyes]  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
EB: [he stared at the bunk above him.]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [dave sighs and leans over the edge of the bunk, holding on with his legs]you sure your okay? you like, really quiet  
#2  
TG: your*  
#1  
EB: yeah.. i just have a headache...  
#2  
TG: is there anything i can do to help  
#1  
EB: no.. it's fine..  
#2  
TG: [he huffs and pulls himself back up]  
#1  
EB: [he remained awake.]  
#2  
TG: [he sighs and eventually falls asleep]  
#1  
EB: [it took some time before john fell asleep.]  
#2  
TG: [dave woke up a few hours later at the sound of the gaurds calling for breakfast]  
#1  
EB: [he was already up, hitting his head against the wall with some force.]  
#2  
TG: [he jumps off the bunk and looks over at john]yo, dude, stop that[he says setting a hand on johns shoudler]  
#1  
EB: [he stopped and looked as if he'd been crying.]  
#2  
TG: egbert? whats wrong [he sits down on the bed next to him]  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
EB: i... mis home.... iregret... going mad that day....  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [dave frowns and rubs johns shoulder quietly, unsure what to do]  
#1  
EB: [he did nothing at all.]  
#2  
TG: itll be okay dude  
#1  
EB: are you sure?...  
#2  
TG: [he stays quiet for a second before nodding] yea, im sure  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
EB: okay....  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: you wanna go get something to eat?  
#1  
EB: no.. i'm okay..  
#2  
TG: you cant just stay in here all day, you gotta eat sometime  
#1  
EB: i don't need to..  
#2  
TG: you kinda do egber  
#2  
TG: t*  
#1  
EB: [he didn't respond.]  
#2  
TG: [he huffs and stands up]  
#1  
EB: [he stayed there]  
#2  
TG: aright then dude, ill be back in a bit[he shrugs and walks out]  
#1  
EB: [he lay down and went to sleep.]  
#2  
TG: [he comes back a while later with a broken lip and a pair of glasses, setting them next to johns sleeping form]  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
EB: [he remained alseep, curled up.]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [he just climbs up to his bed and falls asleep quickly]  
#1  
EB: [he woke up afer a few hours, finding the glasses.]  
#2  
TG: [he stays soundly asleep<  
#2  
TG: z]  
#2  
TG: ]*  
#1  
EB: [he sat in bed, fiddling.]  
#2  
TG: [he wakes up a few  
#2  
TG: minuites later and yawns*  
#1  
EB: hey...  
#2  
TG: sup  
#1  
EB: why are these here?..  
#2  
TG: because i put them there  
#1  
EB: why?..  
#2  
TG: because you need them to see dont you?  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
EB: but...  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: mo buts  
#2  
TG: no*  
#1  
EB: okay..  
#2  
TG: [he hums soflty] good  
#1  
EB: [he said and did nothing.]  
#2  
TG: why are you so quiet?  
#1  
EB: i just am...  
#2  
TG: alright.well, you wanna do something?  
#1  
EB: no.. i'm okay...  
#2  
TG: alright then i guess  
#1  
EB: i'm just.. thining...  
#1  
EB: ((**thinking  
#2  
TG: thinking about what?  
#1  
EB: life..  
#2  
TG: what about life?  
#1  
EB: will i survive prison?...  
#2  
TG: youll be fine  
#1  
EB: you think?  
#2  
TG: yea  
#1  
EB: okay..  
#2  
TG: [he hums]  
#1  
EB: [he listened to his humming.]  
#2  
TG: [he sighs and sits up, moving down to johns bunk and sits quietly]  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
SATURDAY 15 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: [he was still sat there, the glasses beside him.]  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: john  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: what?  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: why dont you wear them?  
#1  
EB: i don't know if they're right...  
#2  
TG: right what?  
#1  
EB: right for my eyes.  
#2  
TG: why not  
#1  
EB: i don't know.  
#2  
TG: alright, whatever, ill just go give them back to the gaurds then  
#1  
EB: ok..  
#2  
TG: [he sighs and puts the glases on johns face carefully]just try them, i got a nasty bruse on my side for these lil shits  
#1  
EB: [the glasses were way too strong and after a few seconds, he felt dizzy.]  
#2  
TG: [he frownsand takes the glasses off, standing with a defeated sigh] sorry  
#1  
EB: it's okay. don't worry.  
#2  
TG: [he just shrufs and sighs quietly]  
#1  
EB: [he lays down.] it's so boring here...  
#2  
TG: believe me, i know  
#1  
EB: i can imagine you do.  
#2  
TG: well what do you want to do?  
#1  
EB: idon't know..  
#2  
TG: its up to you dude, im down for whateverr  
#1  
EB: there's nothing to do.  
#2  
TG: aw, come on. just throw something out there  
#1  
EB: i have no ideas.  
#2  
TG: none at all?  
#1  
EB: none.  
#2  
TG: well this is great  
#1  
EB: yep.. totally.  
#2  
TG: compleatly  
#1  
EB: mhm.  
#2  
TG: [he sighs and draips his legs over johns legs] boredddd  
#1  
EB: what are you doing?..  
#2  
TG: nothing  
#1  
EB: really?  
#2  
TG: yup  
#1  
EB: okay then.  
#2  
TG: boredddddd  
#1  
EB: same...  
#2  
TG: well then, whats your life story and shit. i dont know  
#1  
EB: i was abused... i went mad.. i went into the institution... now i'm here...  
#2  
TG: oh, well, im sorry dude  
#1  
EB: don't be.  
#2  
TG: [he just sighs softly]  
#1  
EB: [he sat there, still.]  
#2  
TG: what made you go mad?  
#1  
EB: my mothers murder.... my dad did it.. then the abuse from him...  
#2  
TG: [he hums and softly sets a hand on johns shoulder] then the bastard had it coming  
#1  
EB: he did...  
#2  
TG: [he hums softly and leans back]  
#1  
EB: [he looked over at him.] did you ever find love before coming in here? 13:33:43

#2  
TG: [he shakes his head]no, i always hoped i would, you know, have a partner and have a happy life... but it didnt happen that way  
#1  
EB: i never did... i spent too long in the mad house... i fell in love with my therapist though... she was beautiful... then i killed her.  
#2  
TG: if you dont mind me asking, why did you kill her?  
#1  
EB: she annoyed me.. she had it coming...  
#2  
TG: did she?  
#1  
EB: yep..  
#2  
TG: i dont know dude, i mean annoying someone isnt that good of a reason

EB: no.she wanted to get under my skin. it took four doctors before i got to her. she went mad too. then, she was gone.  
#2  
TG: [he looks over at him curiously] how do you know that she wanted to intentionally annoy you?  
#1  
EB: i overheard a conversation. silly lady. she knew i was in the room. faking sleep. easy.  
#2  
TG: oh [he looks away and thinks for a second] did you have any siblings?  
#1  
EB: nope. none.  
#2  
TG: [he hums softly]  
#1  
EB: ever fallen in love in here?..  
#2  
TG: ive seen a few people who i could fall in love with here. you?  
#1  
EB: yeah.. same here.  
#2  
TG: mind of i ask who  
#1  
EB: i'm not saying.  
#2  
TG: why not  
#1  
EB: you don't need to know.  
#2  
TG: sorry dude, just trying to make convosation  
#1  
EB: it'll get awkward if i said who.  
#2  
TG: its only awkward if you make it awkward  
#1  
EB: i'm not makingit awkward.]  
#2  
TG: neither am i  
#1  
EB: good.  
#2  
TG: so you gonna tell me?  
#1  
EB: no. no way.  
#2  
TG: dude, come on  
#1  
EB: no.  
#2  
TG: please  
#1  
EB: promise not to laugh?  
#2  
TG: i promise  
#1  
EB: you....  
#2  
TG: what?  
#1  
EB: i love you....  
#2  
TG: [he stares quiety]  
#1  
EB: sorry.  
#2  
TG: why are you sorry?  
#1  
EB: it's awkward..  
#2  
TG: like i said, its only awkward if you make it awkward. plus, i i kinda like you to  
#1  
EB: you d-do?....  
#2  
TG: yea, i do  
#1  
EB: wow.. okay...  
#2  
TG: [he hums softly and closes his eyes]  
#1  
EB: so.. what now?...  
#2  
TG: i dunno dude, whatta you think?  
#1  
EB: i don't know either...  
#2  
TG: well then[he just lays down to john so there shoulder were barely touching] there  
#1  
EB: why?...  
#2  
TG: why what  
#1  
EB: why are we like this?....  
#2  
TG: i dunno, sorry, ill go  
#1  
EB: no. it's okay...  
#2  
TG: are you sure?  
#1  
EB: yeah.  
#2  
TG: alright then  
#1  
EB: i do like you..  
#2  
TG: i like you to dude  
#1  
EB: [he blushed lightly.]  
#2  
TG: [he looks over and chuckles quietly]  
#1  
EB: [he looked at him.]  
#2  
TG: [he smiles softly and lightly kisses his forehead]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
EB: [he smiled slightly.]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [he smiles back and wraps his arm around johns shoulder, closeing his eyes contently]  
#1  
EB: [he blushed a little less.]  
#2  
TG: you good there tomato?  
#1  
EB: shut up...  
#2  
TG: make me egderp [he chuckles softly]  
#1  
EB: [he did nothing.]  
#2  
TG: excatly [ he chuckles and streaches out with a sigh]  
#1  
EB: [he stayed still.]  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: well if were just gonna lay here im gonna fall asleep  
#1  
EB: okay then...  
#2  
TG: [he hums and closes his eyes, laying his head next to johns]  
#1  
EB: [he stayed still.]  
#2  
TG: [he falls asleep quickly]  
#1  
EB: sleep well, dave..  
#2  
TG: [he hums and sleeps contently]  
#1  
EB: [he stayed quiet so dave could sleep.]  
#2  
TG: [he turns over and wraps an arm around johns waist]  
#1  
EB: [he lushed lightly.]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [he nuzzled into johms hair and pulled him closer]  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
SUNDAY 16 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: [he decided to just go with it, wrapping his arms around dave.]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [he hums halpily and stays asleep*]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
EB: [he didn't sleep or do anything.]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [he wakes up a while later and yawns]  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
EB: hey.. have an okay rest?..  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: yes, thank you  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
EB: good..  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: [he hums]  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
EB: what'd you dream about?  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. 16:32:23

#2  
TG: nothing important  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
EB: tell me.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: my brother  
#1  
EB: oh.  
#2  
TG: yea  
#1  
EB: sorry for asking.  
#2  
TG: your fine, you didnt do anything wrong  
#1  
EB: okay..  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
WEDNESDAY 19 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
Prisonstuck! ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.


	27. Chapter 27

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Abused!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: hey dave? do you mind if we meet up somewhere or if i came over?  
#2  
TG: sure dude  
#2  
TG: why?  
#2  
TG: whats up?  
#1  
EB: do you mind if i tell you when i come over? i'd rather not tell you over this.  
#2  
TG: sure, come on over. bros out for the night so you can stay over if youd like  
#1  
EB: thanks dave, i'll see you when i get there.  
#2  
TG: anytime dude  
#1  
EB: *john quickly logged out and quietly left his house, make a run for it when he knew he was in the clear. he arrived at daves panting heavily, ringing the door bell before pulling out his inhaler*  
#2  
TG: *dave opened the door and stares *dude, what the hell? are you okay?  
#1  
EB: *john laughed dryly when he could, looking up at dave to show him his black eye and busted lip* yeah, just fine and dandy  
#2  
TG: *dave immedently grabed johns shoulder and pulls him inside, shutting and locking the door*come, now*he says grabbing johns hand and walks back to his room, ploping down on his bed*what the actual living fuck happened to you john  
#1  
EB: well...*john looked down and started playing with the sleeves of his hoodie* i kind of pissed him off, he didnt like me talking back.  
#2  
TG: pissed who off egbert  
#1  
EB: ...my dad.  
#2  
TG: *dave stays quiet for a second before standing up*hiw long has this been going on?  
#1  
EB: a month, or two, or maybe...eight?  
#2  
TG: why the fuck did you tell me sooner?!  
#1  
EB: i don't know? i was scared, he threatened you and i didnt want you to get dragged into my problems  
#2  
TG: dude. fuck. just, how bad is it?  
#1  
EB: *john hugged himself around his middle and looked away from dave* i-its not that bad i swear. *he winced slightly, feeling bad for lying to dave's face*  
#2  
TG: take your shit off john  
#1  
EB: *john grips his shirt in a tight hold and shakes his head* n-no, please dont make me  
#2  
TG: john.. please dude, i need to see*dave says stting a hand on johns shoulder*please?  
#1  
EB: ...fine, but please don't freak out *john took off his hoodie before slowly taking off his shirt, wincing as he done so. his torso was littered in bruises, some faded and some new, scars and some cuts.*  
#2  
TG: *dave stares and runs his fingers over a deep scar *im going to kick his ass  
#1  
EB: *john tenses up and stares at his lap, gripping the legs of his trousers tightly and sitting as stiff as a board*  
#2  
TG: *dave huffs and runs a hand through his hair*your staying here tonight  
#1  
EB: *john nods softly not daring to look back up at dave* ok *he says quietly*  
#2  
TG: thank you*dave says softly and sighs, visably relaxing"come on, you can sleep in my bed  
#1  
EB: *john looked up quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks* b-but where will you sleep then? i dont want to take your bed from you  
#2  
TG: i sleep on the coucb, its no big deal dude,. i dont want to bother you, plus, i tend to cuddle ip to whatevers warm in the bed and i doubt you want a arm full of sleepy strider  
#1  
EB: i d-don't want to take your bed from you...plus, i really don't mind about the cuddling thing.  
#2  
TG: are you sure dude? i dont mind sleeping on the couch, its actually quite comfortable  
#1  
EB: *john shook his head quickly* no its fine  
#2  
TG: alright dude, well lay down then  
#1  
EB: *john lifted up the covers and got underneath, he turned to face in the other direction so dave didnt see him blushing*  
#2  
TG: *dave moved and got underneith the covers as well, takeing his shades off and sets them to the side*come on tomato, you gonna look at me?  
#1  
EB: *he sighed and turned back around* don't call me that, im not a tomato  
#2  
TG: you are to you tomato*dave chuckles, scarlet eyes looking into blue*its cute*he chuckles softly*  
#1  
EB: *johns stared into daves eyes for a minute before laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, mumbling* no, i'm not cute. 19:07:42

#2  
TG: it so is*dave chuckles and cuddles into johns side, carefull of the bruses*your pretty fucking cute  
#1  
EB: ...go to sleep dave *john turned completely to face you and closed his eyes to doze off smiling softly*  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and leans up to kiss your cheek softy before settling down, drifting of with a content hum*  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Abused!ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.


	28. Chapter 28

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#2  
TA: 2up fii2h flake2  
#1  
CA: im mad at kars romance movvies.  
#2  
TA: why  
#1  
CA: all the ones wwhere a seadwweller and a landwweller are invvolvved the seadwweller does that stupid kiss that miraculously savves them from drowwnin.  
#1  
CA: really, emptyin your swwimbladder like that wwould just kill them both.  
#2  
TA: oh, well, iim 2orry ii gue22? but ii mean iid rather diie beiing kii22ed then not beiing lii22ed  
#2  
TA: kii22ed*  
#2  
TA: ju2t my per2onal prefrence  
#1  
CA: mnn, at least you havve a preference i guess.  
#2  
TA: what?  
#2  
TA: do you want two diie not beiing kii22ed?  
#1  
CA: i wwouldnt really knoww.  
#2  
TA: ...  
#2  
TA: are you 2eriiou2?  
#1  
CA: i guess id rather not be alone, but i cant tell you wwheher or not id prefer bein kissed because ivve nevver been kissed.  
#1  
CA: so.  
#2  
TA: hold the phone  
#1  
CA: also im pretty used to bein alone at this point, theres no reason i wwouldnt be alone.  
#2  
TA: 2o you mean two tell me fii2hy priince ha2nt been kii22ed  
#1  
CA: wwhat, is that surprisin?  
#1  
CA: wwhats it like, assumin that of evveryone you meet?  
#2  
TA: hold up  
#2  
TA: iim comiing over  
#1  
CA: wwhat wwhy.  
#2  
TA: iim here  
#2  
TA: ju2t let me iin  
#1  
CA: *he opened the door* um, wwhy?  
#2  
TA: *he grumble2 and take2 eriidan2 hand, 2huttiing the door and walkiingboth of them two the couch*2iit your a22 down  
#1  
CA: *he sat, pullin his legs up*  
#2  
TA: *he huff2 and pull2 eriidan2 leg2 down, plopiing on hii2 lap*  
#1  
CA: *he blushed sol wwhat the fuck are you tryin to do.  
#2  
TA: ii am goiing two enliighten you two the joy2 of kii22iing, ju2t tru2t me, okay?*he 2iigh2 and cup2 hii2 face 2oftly*  
#1  
CA: *he stiffened up and gavve sol a panicked look*  
#2  
TA: *he giive2 a 2mall rea22uriing 2miile*or iif youd liike you can ju2t pu22h me off and iill leave you alone, your choiice  
#1  
CA: oh like thats fair.  
#2  
TA: *he roll2 hii2 eye2 behiind hii2 gla22e2 and kii22e2 eriidan2 cheek 2oftly*then iill ju2t go now, 2ave you the trouble  
#1  
CA: *he made a discontent noise* just wwhen i wwondered if you wwere gettin ovver your disgust for me.  
#1  
CA: wwhyd you evven come ovver?  
#2  
TA: becau2e ii really fuckiing liike you, and ii thought 'hey, thii2 ii2 a perfect chance two make a move' but whatever, iill ju2t go  
#1  
CA: wwhat kind of a lie is that?  
#1  
CA: do you need me to wwalk you home>  
#1  
CA: ?**  
#2  
TA: *he growl2 *iim not fuckiing liieiing you piiece of 2hiit, ii do liike you but when ever ii try and 2how you you thiink iim playiing a fuckiing joke.  
#1  
CA: because the only times people say they givve a fuck about me it turns out to be a joke  
#1  
CA: do you wwant me to wwalk you home?  
#2  
TA: *he 2tare2 quiietly for a 2econd and take2 off hii2 gla22e2, lookiing back at eriidan thoughtfully*  
#2  
TA: no, iill be fiine. 2orry for botheriing you*he 2tand2 up and put2 hii2 gla22e2 back on*  
#1  
CA: come back if you decide you still wwant to provve to me kissin is wworth it.  
#2  
TA: ii doubt iill 2ay anythiing after thii2, ii triied, 2o iit2 up two you now. iif you actually want two know, 2peak now or iim leaviing and not comiing back  
#1  
CA: is kissin wworth it?  
#2  
TA: ii thiink iit ii2  
#1  
CA: mnn. i guess ill nevver knoww.  
#1  
CA: havve a good night.  
#2  
TA: 2hut up, do you want me two kii22 you or not fii2h fuck  
#2  
TA: ye2 or no  
#1  
CA: yes.  
#2  
TA: *he nod2 and 2iit2 down next two hiim, moviing clo2er and cup2 hii2 cheek*you 2ure?  
#1  
CA: i said yes didnt i? just dont knock our teeth together, mine wwill cut you.  
#2  
TA: pfft, you biite one of my tongue2 off and ii 2wear ii wiill fuck up your 2hiit*he glare2*got iit?  
#1  
CA: got it.  
#2  
TA: good*he huff2 and lean2 forward, kii22iing hiim2 2oftly at fiir2t*  
#1  
CA: *he closed his eyes, makin a soft noise*  
#2  
TA: *he hold2 back a 2miirk and run2 a tongue over hii2 bottom liip, a2kiing for entrence*  
#1  
CA: *he splits his lips, mostly in surprise.*  
#2  
TA: *he tiilt2 hii2 head and run2 a hand through eriidan2 haiir 2oothiingly, happiily exploriing hii2 mouth wiith a quiiet hum*  
#1  
CA: *he moans softly, inadvvertently pinnin sollux to the wwall*  
#2  
TA: *2ollux 2miirk2 and let2 hiim2elf be piinned, grabniing eriidan2 liip wiith hii2 teeth and pull2 iit back a liittle before lettiing iit go*  
#1  
CA: ah hey.  
#2  
TA: what2 up?*he 2niicker2*  
#1  
CA: dont do that.  
#2  
TA: why not?  
#1  
CA: that hurt.  
#2  
TA: pfft, fiine, ju2t go back two kii22iing me  
#2  
TA: *he huff2 and clo2e2 the dii2tance between them, kii22iing hiim wiith a liittle more iintent*  
#1  
CA: *he kissed back*  
#2  
TA: *he hum2 and tug2 one of hii2 arm2 free, wrappiing iit around eriidan2 neck two pull hiim clo2er, 2lowly traiiliing kii22e2 down hii2 neck*  
#2  
TA: you good ed?  
#2  
TA: ((You there mate?  
#1  
CA: ((sorry i'm mad at the internet  
#2  
TA: ((Nah, its all good  
#2  
TA: ((Would you like to continue on private message? Or we can continue here if youd like  
#1  
CA: ((i'd prefer here 12:46:35

#2  
TA: ((Alright, cool, then whenever your ready  
#2  
TA: *he hum2 and tug2 one of hiiii2 arm2 free, wrappiiiing iiiit around eriiiidan2 neck two pull hiiiim clo2er, 2lowly traiiiiliiiing kiiii22e2 down hiiii2 neck*  
#2  
TA: ((//Intense concern// idk what happened))  
#1  
CA: ((ok  
#1  
CA: ((ok  
#1  
CA: ((i'm going now  
#1  
CA: ((goodbye


	29. Chapter 29

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
tentacleTherapist [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
prompt! gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#1  
GG: -you and jade haven’t been on the best of terms. you recently got into another argument, for what now seemed like nothing. meanwhile, rose was having another one of her “parties” which was just an excuse for an orgy. you decide to attend, although you loved jade you think: “one night to myself would benefit you.” you show up, accompanied with a masquerade mask and thrusted in with all the other naked individuals. although, so was jade.-  
#2  
TT: -rose made her way through the crowed with a black crow mask on.She picks her way through all of the bodies before her eyes land on you. She walks forward and lightly taps your shoulder, not saying a word as that would make her easy to identify-  
#1  
GG: -jade turns around, looking at the other girl with a smile and greets her.- hello there.  
#2  
TT: -Rose gives a small smile and grabs the others hand, bringing it up to her lips and kisses it softly-  
#1  
GG: -she felt flattered. a soft giggle escapes her.- mm.. dont even need to say a word to charm me hmm?  
#2  
TT: -She lets out a small chuckle and grabs the other girls hand, setting it on her own hip as she draips her arms over her shoulders-  
#1  
GG: -she smiles, letting them loose and giving roses ass a firm grab. she bites her lips as she looks into the girls eyes filled with lust.-  
#2  
TT: -she blushes softly and moves closer, pulling jade a little closer, hesatently pecking her lips quickly-  
#1  
GG: -the peck wasnt enough, giving her ass one last grab before moving it up to cup her cheek and pressing a nice firm kiss.-  
#2  
TT: -Her breath hitches slightly at her hand. Pulling herself flush against jade she kisses back deeply , wrapping a hand in her hair loosely-  
#1  
GG: -she pressed her up against the wall, the sound of moans and bodies moving only turned her on more. her hands move to play with her breasts.- come on babe.. let me hear those cute noises.  
#2  
TT: -She sighs shakely and leans her head back against the wall, , moving her hands down to her sides as she pulls her closer-  
#1  
GG: -jade watches as the other girl was enjoying herslef. finally her hand trails down. rubbing her clit.-  
#2  
TT: -She gives a suprised moan and closes her eyes toghtly-f-fuck  
#1  
GG: -she recognized the voice alomst immediately, then stops.- r-rose.  
#2  
TT: -She blushes deeply and gives a small smile-h-hey jade.  
#1  
GG: haha.. didnt think id be this close to you..  
#2  
TT: Neither did I, but im not complaining-She chuckles softly and runs her hand down jades side-  
#1  
GG: well talk about this after.. right now i need to fuck.. by the way theres a guy staring and jerking off. want to invite him over?  
#2  
TT: -She looks over at the man then back at jade-I have a better idea-She hums and flips there positions so jade was againt the wall and kisses down her stomach-Spread your legs dear  
#1  
GG: -she nods, her legs being spread to reveal her dripping wet pussy. she looks down and rests a hand on her head.-  
#2  
TT: -She smiles softly up at her and doesnt hesatate to move forward and lick up the leaking fluids -I knew youd be sweet-She chuckles softly-  
#1  
GG: -she bites her lips, but the feeling was just to great. she lets out a long sigh as she grips the nearest thing.-  
#2  
TT: -She chuckles softly and moves her hand up to kades breast, massaging it firmly while she uses her other hand to slowly move a finger in soaked pussy-You know, I like you much better this way  
#1  
GG: -she begins to whimper as her legs shake.- l-like seeing me this dirty..? oh..dont get use to it.. if it wasnt for this mask i would be incredibly shy.  
#2  
TT: Well then I suppose we will have to get you out of that shy business. You have to learn to be confident, and you will be rewarded greatly-She hums and moves in another finger, sizzoring her with a smile-  
#1  
GG: -jade lets out a loud moan. she couldnt contain herself and cums without a warning- f-fuck.>~!  
#2  
TT: -Rose looks at her with a suprised expression but happily works her through it, moving her fingers away and licks the mess away-  
#1  
GG: -jade was a bit curious, watching as her friend licked the cum with ease. she decides to try it herself. rubbing her self and licking her fluids, letting a small cringe.- you like this stuff..?  
#2  
TT: Its an aquired taste I suppose-She laughs quietly with a dark blush and stands up,, brushing herself off - 17:53:22

#1  
GG: hehe.. ill get use it it. you uh.. never told me your sexual preference. are you lesbian?  
#2  
TT: Im pansexual. -She hums softly and pushes her hair back out of her face-What about you?  
#1  
GG: bisexual. im curious if youre interested in a three some.. or are you more of a single only girl  
#1  
GG: im sorry if im being nosy i just.. need to know more! want to get to know you more.  
#2  
TT: Why do you think I throw these partys? Three somes are encourged to the highest degree-She chuckles-I dont mind, im an open book, just ask and ill tell  
#1  
prompt! gardenGnostic's connection timed out.


	30. Chapter 30

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
giant cock! Student! Detention! Gamzee [TC] joined chat.  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: *He SaT bAcK aT hIs DeSk, A lArGe BuLgInG iN tHe CrOtCh Of HiS pAnTs, MaKiNg It LoOk LiKe He HaD sOmEtHiNg StAsHeD tHeRe* UgH wHaT aM i SuPpOsEd To Do In HeRe  
#2  
GG: *she walks in and smiles softly*you must be gamzee?  
#1  
TC: YeAh ThAt'S mE *hE eYeS hEr Up SoMe*  
#2  
GG: im jade, im the "teacher" of this class. all i do is watch over you and make sure you dont get into trouble. speaking of which, do you mind telling me what you have in your pants?  
#1  
TC: UmMm My DiCk, I dOn'T hAvE aNyThInG eLsE  
#2  
GG: *she raises an eyebrow*im in no mood for jokes mr makara  
#1  
TC: HeY iF yOu WaNnA cHeCk FoR yOuRsElF gO aHeAd  
#2  
GG: *she huffs and fixes her glasses*i highly doubt that a teenage boy would be that big, so if you dont mind, please show me what you have in your pants makara  
#1  
TC: AlRiGhT bUt I tRiEd To TeLl Ya *He PuLlEd HiS pAnTs DoWn To ExPoSe HiS tHiCk, HaLf HaRd, MoNsTeR oF a CoCk AnD lArGe HeAvY bAlLs*  
#2  
GG: *she blushes deeply and stares quietly for a second before clearing her throat*o-of course, my apologies  
#1  
TC: ThAt AlL yOu HaVe To SaY? *hE cHuCkLeS a BiT, nOt PuLlInG hIs PaNtS uP yEt*  
#2  
GG: *she opens her mouth to say something and nods slightly*y-you are excused to go and take care of yourself *she mumbles and crosses her legs to hide the damp spot under her skirt*  
#1  
TC: *He SmIrKs AnD wAlKeD oVeR tO hEr AnD gRoPeD hEr AsS* wHaT iF i WaNnA sTaY aNd WaTcH yOu TaKe CaRe Of YoUrSeLf HuH?  
#2  
GG: *her breath hitched and she looks away*i-i would say thats highly i-innaproprite*she mumbles out breathlessly*  
#1  
TC: YoU'rE pOiNt BeInG wHaT? *hE gRoPeD hEr AsS mOrE aNd HaRdEr PuLlEd Up HeR sHiRt*  
#2  
GG: m-my point being that we could both get in a lot off trouble*she blushes deeper but doesnt stop him*  
#1  
TC: I dOn'T cArE, i WaNt A sHoW *hE gRiNs AnD rIpPeD oFf HeR bRa*  
#2  
GG: *she grabs on to his shoulders and gave a soft sigh of relif when her heavy breasts fell free*m-makra  
#1  
TC: ToUcH yOuRsElF fOr Me *He GrOpEd HeR bReAsTs AnD aSs*  
#2  
GG: *she nods and lifted up her skirt, rubbing her clit slowly with s quiet moan*  
#1  
TC: *He PuLlS hEr PaNtIeS oFf HeR aNd ThReW tHeM oVeR bY hIs BaG* gOoD gIrL *hE wAtChEs WiTh A gRiN, hIs CoCk HaRdEnInG aNd GrOwInG mOrE*  
#2  
GG: *she hums at the praise and sits back on her desk, slowly teasing herself as she pushes a finger in with a gasp*  
#1  
TC: *He GoT oUt HiS pHoNe To ReCoRd HeR aNd StRoKe HiS gIgAnTiC mEmBeR*  
#2  
GG: *she doesnt notice the phone and leans her head back, moving another finger in to streach herself ans moans a little loudwr as she rubbes against her prostate*a-ahh~  
#1  
TC: *He GrInS aS hE wAtChEs HeR, pUmPiNg HiS cOcK fAsTeR* dOeS tHe LiTtLe SlUt WaNt My CoCk?  
#2  
GG: *she nods quickly and grinds against her fingers*y-yes  
#1  
TC: BeG fOr Me, BeG fOr My CoCl  
#1  
TC: *CoCk  
#2  
GG: p-please*she whines and adds another finger, moving her hand in and out quickly*ahh, f-fuck. p-please~  
#1  
TC: *He MoVeD uP aNd PuLlEd HeR hAnD aWaY, gRiNdInG aGaInSt HeR* lOoK iNtO tHe CaMeRa AnD tElL mE hOw BaD yOu WaNt It  
#2  
GG: *she whines at the loss and wraps her arms around his waist, rocking her hips against him*c-camera?  
#1  
TC: *He WaS hOlD hIs PhOnE, sTiLl ReCoRdInG hEr* YoU hEaRd Me  
#2  
GG: *she looks over at the phone and her cheeks stain red*i-i want your cock, p-please, i-i need it  
#1  
TC: AnD dOn'T wOrRy, YoU aReN't GoInG tO bE tHe FiRsT tEaChEr I hAvE vIdEo Of Me FuCkInG *hE lInEs Up AnD sLaMs InTo HeR*  
#2  
GG: *she opens her mouth to ask but cuts off with a loud moan, closeing her eyes and tilts her head back*  
#1  
TC: WhAt WeRe YoU aBoUt To SaY *hE gRoPeD hEr ChEsT wItH hIs FrEe HaNd*  
#2  
GG: h-how many others?*she clenches down inpossibly tight around his dick, trying to get used to the feeling*  
#1  
TC: LeT's SeE, bOtH tHe LaLoNdE tEaChErS, mS.pYrOpE aNd SeRkEt, AnD nOw YoU  
#2  
GG: h-holy fuck  
#1  
TC: *He StArTeD tO tHrUsT iNtO hEr HaRd AnD fAsT* mMmM yOuR pUsSy Is FuCkIn NiCe  
#2  
GG: *she laied back against the  
#2  
GG: desk and moans loudly, rocking her hips up against his thrusts*f-fuck  
#1  
TC: By ThE wAy, I'm ThE rEaSoN mS.sErKeTs BeEn WaLkInG fUnNy, ShE's BeEn My MaIn FuCk ReCeNtLy  
#2  
GG: *she moans lowly at rhe thought and arches her back, moving her hand down to quickly rub her clit*  
#1  
TC: *He FuCkS hEr HaRdEr AnD hArDeR, pOuNdInG hEr MeRcIlEsSlY, sTiLl ReCoRdInG hEr*  
#2  
GG: *she crys out loudly in pain and pleasure, cumming with a loud scream*g-gam!~  
#1  
TC: *He GrOaNs AnD mOaNs* MmMm FuCk, WhErE dO yOu WaNt My CuM  
#2  
GG: *she whines from the overarimulation*p-please, n-need you  
#1  
TC: I tHiNk I sHoUlD cUm On YoUr FaCe, LeT eVeRyOnE sEe HoW mUcH oF a SlUt YoU aRe  
#2  
GG: y-yes~*she moans out lowly*  
#1  
TC: *He PuLlS oUt As He CuMs, CoVeRiNg HeR fAcE aNd HaIr In HiS wArM tHiCk CuM, sToPpInG tHe ReCoRdInG aNd TaKiNg A pIcTuRe Of HeR fAcE*  
#2  
GG: *she trembles and goes limp on the desk, not bothering to wipe her face*  
#1  
TC: If YoU sToP wEaRiNg PaNtIeS tO sChOoL i'Ll FuCk YoU iN bEtWeEn ClAsSeS, i'Ve GoT tHe LaLoNdEs AnD mS.sErKeT dOiNg It  
#2  
GG: *she nods and licks her lips*n-noted  
#1  
TC: NoW, aSs Or MoUtH, wHiCh Do YoU wAnT tO gEt FuCkEd NeXt  
#2  
GG: a-ass, p-please, use me~  
#1  
TC: *He FlIpPeD hEr OvEr AnD sLaPs HeR aSs, GrAbBiNg A mArKeR fRoM hEr DeSk AnD wRiTiNg "GaMzEeS bItCh AcRoSs HeR aSs* ReAdY sLuT?  
#2  
GG: *she moans loudly and shakes her hips*y-yes, please, fuck me~  
#1  
TC: *He GrIpS hEr HiPs AnD pUsHeS iNtO hEr AsS*  
#2  
GG: *she hisses and closes her eyes tightly*s-shit  
#1  
TC: *He SlAmS fUlLy InTo HeR aSs* ArE yOu GoNnA bE oNe Of My CuMdUmPs?  
#2  
GG: y-yes*she nods quickly andlays her head down*f-fill me up m-makara, s-show me what you got 17:18:26

#1  
TC: *He BeGaN rAmMiNg InTo HeR aSs MeRcIlEsSlY aNd SlApS hEr AsS hArD* tHaT's WhAt I lIkE tO hEaR sLuT  
#2  
GG: *she moans loudly and holds on to the desk tightly, her glasses falling off and on to the ground as she grinds against the table quickly*  
#1  
TC: HoW's It FeEl To Be CoVeReD iN cUm AnD gEtTiNg YoUr AsS uSeD bY yOuR nEw OwNeR *hE fUcKeD hEr HaRdEr AnD hArDeR*  
#2  
GG: a-amaizing sir*she whimpers and cums again without meaning to*ahh~  
#1  
giant cock! Student! Detention! Gamzee's connection timed out.  
#2  
GG: gamzee!~


	31. Chapter 31

!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave strider, a cool kid. that was the case most of the time, but not now. he was laying on his bed, ass high in the air as a red dildo was far up his ass. a light buzzing noise came from it as it vibrated as well. it wasnt turned up enough to where it would get him off. it was just on high enough to tease himself. "ffuuuuuuck~" he groaned out, cheeks flushed and dick twitching as he hardly touched it.  
#2  
CG: Karkat opened the door with a pile of movies in his hand, looking up and opening his mouth to sat something but was quickly cut off my the sight before him"D-dave?"  
#1  
TG: the blonde froze and looked over. very uncool of him, he let out a squeal, trying to cover up but entirely forgot the dildo in him and a startled moan left him. "k-karkat! nngh... fuck, dude. k-knock before you walk into my room!" his voice was higher than normal.  
#2  
CG: Karkats face heated up and set the movies on the ground, slowly walking forward untill he reached the blond, running a hand over his shoulder lightly"Holy fuck, is that a fucking plastic bulge?"He asks looking down, running a hand over daves thigh softly  
#1  
TG: dave shivered a little. "y-yeah, well, dick b-but still." he was a mess. he was not going to get out of this one easily. "d-dont just stare." he mumbled.  
#2  
CG: "Sorry, just taking in the sight of alien junk"Karkat rollls his eyes and hesatenly sits on the bed, moving between daves thighsWhat are the switches for?"He asks turning it off then as high as it would go  
#1  
TG: "their to tu-AAH!" dave fell back and covered his mouth as the vibrations went from the teasing low to the high. he felt his breathe hitch in his throat as he let out strangled moans. "k-karkat. oh f-fuck! t-t-turn it down" he gasped out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat furrowed his eyebrows and turned it back down to what it was before, his cheeks dark red as he played with the speeds for a secobd"You know, you look good like this,"He hums, kissing daves thigh softly  
#1  
TG: dave whined, trying to sit up a little. "sh-shut it... i dont." he mumbled and felt chills go up his spine as he tried hard not to pull off the cock ring he also had on.  
#1  
TG: ((son of a fuck. sorry if i respond late. i gotta go take the dog out real fast  
#2  
CG: Karkat huffs and sets a hand on daves chest to push him back down, shifting a bit till he straddles daves hips"pfft, you shoulde. See yourself right now"He chuckles and leans down to kiss daves neck softly"you look hot as fuck"  
#2  
CG: ((Alright, and if my connection times out, im still here, juet give me a second. My internets being weird  
#1  
TG: dave groaned softly, head tilting back as karkat kissed at his neck, his cock being sat on. "f-fuck... fuck you im not." he gasped, trying to deny everything,  
#2  
CG: Karkat purrs softly when dave tilts his neck and trails kisses down his neck softly"Have you seen yourself dave?"Karkat snickers and fumbles around bejind him to turn up the vibrations slightly"your the hottest thing ive ever fucking seen".  
#1  
TG: dave moaned softly, whimpering as he wanted more. "fuck, karkat please" he was loosing his mind, having been denied of orgasm probably about twice now.  
#2  
CG: Karkat hums and nips down softly at his neck"gonna have to be more specphic here, please what?"He asks running his hands down daves sides, rocking his hips down against his teasingly  
#1  
TG: "stop teasing me, fuck me already." dave snapped a bit, his mind in a faint daze from the pleasure coursing through his body as karkat rocked against him, also with the vibrating dick in his ass.  
#2  
CG: "But you seem to be a little full at the moment"He snickers and wraps his hand around the base of the toy, slowly pumping it in ans out of daves ass"Any other ideas?"  
#1  
TG: daves back arched and a whine slipped from his lips. "th-then take it out and screw me i-into my bed." he gasped out, his voice trailing off into alight moan.  
#2  
CG: Karkat hums and moves back a little, raking his eyes over the blonss moaning form"i dont know, im almost tempted to just tie you up and leave you for like, twenty minuites"He gives a toothy grin and slips his shirt and pants off quickly, a damp red. stain growing in his boxers  
#1  
TG: dave glared at karkat, his breathing uneven. "y-you would not f-ffucking dare." he gripped the sheets below him, trying to get the dildo to graze against his sweet spot.  
#2  
CG: "Dont tempt me strider"Karkat gives a cocky smirk and presses the dildo againdt his sweet spot firmly and turning it up a few"i have all night"  
#1  
TG: a loud moan left daves lips, his back arching off the bed. "fuck! karkat, babe, please!" his eyes were fogged up with lust, his upper body flushed red.  
#2  
CG: Karkat grins widely and takes off his boxers, reveal his already unsheithed bulge and dosent let up on the pressure"You sound so pretty when you beg"He purrs next to daves ear and lets his bulge wrap arounf daves.  
#1  
TG: dave groaned out in pleasure and wrapped his arms around karkats neck. "ah, fuck. kar please, s-stop teasing." he was begging now, something that would rarely happen.  
#2  
CG: Karkat hums and takes pity on him, pulling the dildo out teasingly slow and quickly replaces it with his bulge. Setting the dildo off to the side"So pretty"He whispers and quickly thrusts his hips against daves sweet spot  
#1  
TG: a scream lodged in his throat and dave pulled himself closer to karkat. the slight size difference in the dildo and karkats bulge was enough to get him whimpering in pleasure. "yo-you better not hold back." he said between needy gasps and moans.  
#2  
CG: Karkat grins widely"Wouldnt dream of it strider"He moans quietly and holds daves hips down, thrusting his hips quickly as his free hand traises his hand around the cock ring,biting down at the crook of his neck  
THURSDAY 29 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: dave moaned louder, bro probably hearing but lets face it. dave gave no shits. he was shaking in pleasure, another denies orgasm washing over him with a whine. "k-karkat, fuck."  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: karkat shudders and nips at daves ear softly, moaning lowly when he tightened around his bulge"Mm close"He says breathlessy  
#1  
TG: "p-please. ta-take it off." he wheezed in pleasure, his cock aching.  
#2  
CG: Karkat wraps a hand in daves hair and pulls his head back, sucking small marks along his skin. Moving his other hand down to quickly take it off during a hard thrust to his sweet spot  
#1  
TG: dave screamed out in pleasure, digging his nails into karkats back as he arched his own. he felt his climax hit hard, relief spreading throughout his body as he moaned out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat warbled and quickly followed suit behind dave, climaxing in dave with a loud cry. Before slowly calming down and licks over his neck softly"beautiful~"  
#1  
TG: dave panted hard, his body shaking in pleasure. "hmmm, shut up.. im not..." he said weakly, moving karkats head so he was able to kiss the troll above him. "i fucking love you kitkat." he hummed out weakly.  
#2  
CG: "  
#2  
CG: "Your fucking beautiful dave, dont even denie it"Karkat quickly kisses back, cupping daves face gently"i love you to"He smiles and lets out a loud content purr  
#1  
TG: dave smiled and shifted a bit, whining a bit feeling faintly sore. "lets get to sleep. and.. can you lock the door? i dont want bro walkin in to see this. im pretty sure i cant stand right now." he murmured out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and reluctently gets up, locking the door before walkimg back over to the bed, laying down and wraps himself around daves form"Ill take care of you, dont worry. "He smiles and kisses the back of his neck  
#1  
TG: dave hummed weakly, closing his eyes, eventually passing out from exhaustion. his chest rose and fell slowly as he slept.  
#2  
CG: Karkat smiles and runs a hand through daves hair for a while before drifting off himself, nuzzlimg inti his neck quietly  
#1  
TG: ((shall we time skip? or would you like to call it quits? choice is yours mate.  
#2  
CG: ((Time skip works, if thats okay with you. We can stop if youd like  
#1  
TG: (( im cool with time skip.  
#1  
TG: dave woke the next afternoon. he slept most of the day away. he felt sore, hardly able to move much without pain shooting up his spine.  
#2  
CG: Karkat looked over at dave and sighed, drawing a hot back and walked over to dave, carefully picking him up bridal style  
#1  
TG: dave held onto karkat, always unsure if he would be dropped or not. once he saw the bath, he semi relaxed, groaning faintly as he nuzzled into karkats neck.  
#2  
CG: Karkat smiles and kisses daves forehead, sitting down in the bath and pulling dave on his lap andjust held him for a shile  
#2  
CG: While*  
#1  
TG: dave closed his eyes and murmured nonsense. the hot water felt nice, his ache melting away slowly.  
#2  
CG: Karkat hummed and slowly cleaned both of them off, placeing small kisses wherever hw could reach and sucked a dark on his collar bone  
#1  
TG: dave blushed faintly and whined weakly, his voice hurting.  
#2  
CG: "Mine"karkat mumbles quietly, kissing over the mark softly  
#1  
TG: dave huffed lightly, relaxing against karkat. he made no attempts on talking, knowing his words would sound cracked and broken. he shifted a bit and faced karkat, kissing him sweetly.  
#2  
CG: Karkat smiles and cups dzaves cheek, kissing him back softly for a minuite"Wanna get out and cuddle?"  
#1  
TG: dave nodded and smiled a little. he then remembered that the sheets were a mess. "sheets." he rasped out and held onto karkat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and squeezed dave slightly before standing up and running back to the room, quickly changing the sheets and comes back to the bathroom"You ready my sweet?"  
#1  
TG: dave nodded and slowly got up, groaning softly.  
#1  
TG: (( hey i gotta go. my cousin has to get to sleep. and my laptop makes a lot of noise. wanna continue this tomorrow?  
#2  
CG: ((yea, sure, ill respond when im back on  
#1  
TG: (( ok, cya. gnight  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat looks over at dave worriedly"Want me to carry you?"  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave nodded and leaned on the wall for support, his body aching.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: karkat nods and carefully picks dave up, walking over to the bed and laying him down  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave held onto karkat, pain seething through his body. "you were rough as fuck." he mumbled out  
#2  
CG: Karkat frowns and runs a hand through his hair"im sorry, fuck, im so fucking sorry"  
#1  
TG: "dont worry, i liked it." he smiled softly and kissed his cheek  
#2  
CG: Karkat gives a half smile and lays down next to him"if its any consolation, ill let you to that to me later if youd like" he mumbles and wraps his arm around daves waist  
#1  
TG: dave smiled softly and relaxed. "i dont think ill be able to do much until my ass heals." he joked a bit and yawned.  
#2  
CG: "well then get your ass to healing, ill watch over you"He smiles and kisses daves cheek  
#1  
TG: dave stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes.  
#2  
CG: Karkat chuckles and curls up around daves form, nuzzling into the back of his neck  
#1  
TG: dave mumbled softly and passed out nearly instantly  
#2  
CG: karkat purrs softly and kisses daves neck, running a hand through his hand for a while before drifting off himself  
#1  
TG: dave slept for a solid 9 hours before he got up and shifted around, facing karkat.  
#2  
CG: karkat shifts a bit but stays sleeping, furrowing his eyebrows at the loss of warmth  
#1  
TG: dave draped his arm and leg over karkat, nuzzling into the trolls neck, falling in and out of sleep.  
#2  
CG: karkat lifts his head to give dave more room before opening his eyes slightly, looking down at ave with a small smile  
#1  
TG: he had fallen back to sleep, his breathing even and calm.  
#2  
CG: karkat hums and starts to lick over the marks on daves neck softly  
#1  
TG: dave mumbled a bit and scooted closer to karkat.  
#2  
CG: karkat hums and wraps his arm around dave to pull him closer"what was that dave?"  
#1  
TG: "that tickles asshole." he said moreclearly, eyes still closed.  
#2  
CG: "sorry, i wont do it so lightly then"karkat huffs and licks over them firmly-Does this better suit your needs ?"  
#1  
TG: dave let out a light gasp and blushed.  
#2  
CG: "im taking that as a yes"karkat mumbles and continues, leaving small kisses here and there  
#1  
TG: he shivered and slightly tilted back his head.  
#1  
TG: ((hey sorry if im slow in response, im eating food  
#2  
CG: he hums softly and wraps his hands in daves hair, sucking light marks into his skin and sits back to admire his work  
#1  
TG: dave was a blushing mess. "ass." he huffed out embarrased.  
#2  
CG: karkat chuckles and kisses daves cheek"you love me"  
#1  
TG: "i do." he smiled and yawned lazily.  
#2  
CG: he grins and rubs his cheek against daves"you feel any better?"  
#1  
TG: dave nodded a bit. "a little.  
#2  
CG: "good, im glad"he gives a small smile  
#1  
TG: dave yawned softly  
#2  
CG: "tired?"  
#1  
TG: "lazy, sore, bored." he said sofly and nuzzled close  
#2  
CG: "well, i cant help with the sore or the lazy, but is there anything i can do for your boredom?"  
#1  
TG: "movie?" he asked softly.  
#2  
CG: karkat nods and quickly puts a random movie in, sitting back down on the bed with a sigh  
#1  
TG: dave cuddled close and watched the movie  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
FRIDAY 30 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
CG: Karkat smiles and wraps his arms around daves shoulder, hholding him close  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave watched the movie, quietly thinking on how happy he was.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: karkat looks down at dave and furrows his eyebrows"whats that smile for?"  
SATURDAY 01 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
CG: youtubetomp4  
#2  
CG: ((for fucks sake, ignore that  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((okay then  
#1  
TG: dave shrugged and leaned up a bit to kiss karkats cheek. "just thinking how i lucky i am."  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat blushes and rubs his cheek against daves"I could say the same"  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave chuckled softly and relaxed.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: karkat smiles and runs his hand through daves hair, holding him close  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((hey, wanna drop this and start up a new one? sorry :c but i feel like this ones dieing  
#2  
CG: ((Yea, sure. sounds like a good idea  
#1  
TG: (( any ideas?  
#2  
CG: (-_-  
#2  
CG: ((no  
#1  
TG: (( well... fuck  
#1  
TG: (( well i have these. https://www.wattpad.com/179741009-rp-starters-mostly-for-me-sollux-captor-1 but all they are really are ideas. you can check them out if ya want  
#2  
CG: ((im looking now, onesec  
#1  
TG: (( alright  
SUNDAY 02 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: ((i like the sollux one  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((wich one? :?  
#2  
CG: ((first one  
#1  
TG: (( It was a nice calm Saturday afternoon. Music was playing from Sollux's headphones. He was oblivious to his surroundings, but he had a content smile on his face. His smile seemed to widen as the song changed and he hummed along happily. He nodded his head to the beat of the song and went from slouching on the couch to laying on the honey colored couch.  
#1  
TG: (( this one?  
#2  
CG: ((yea  
#1  
TG: ((wanna chance characters? or ya wanna stay as KK?  
#1  
TG: (change*  
#2  
CG: ((i dont care, whatever works for you. do you have a particular ship of anykind?  
#1  
TG: (( im usually open. but i like male ships more over others. but that doesnt limit my ships.  
#2  
CG: ((how about pairings? like, who do you ship with sollux most often?  
#1  
TG: (( hmm... EriSol, SolKat, Apple Bees (daveXsollux) and thats about it really  
#2  
CG: (( i like erisol, if thats okay  
#1  
TG: (( mhmm its chill  
#2  
CG: ((okay, cool, my =internets cutting out real bad so ill have to continue to marrow  
#1  
TG: (( thats cool. cya then :P  
#2  
CG: ((cya  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 05 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: ((im back  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((yo.  
#2  
CG: ((hoi there!  
#1  
TG: ((*temptation to do something is high but refuses*  
#1  
TG: (( o-o  
#2  
CG: ((i feel ya frieds -_-  
#2  
CG: friend*  
#1  
TG: (( 10/10 spelling  
#2  
CG: ((shhh. dont tell anyone  
#1  
TG: (( secrets safe with me  
#2  
CG: ((wop  
#2  
CG: ((woop*  
#2  
CG: ((*crys*  
#1  
TG: ((*paps* shall we get on wit da rp?  
#1  
TG: (( or wanna dick around? 16:09:18

#2  
CG: ((we can do the rp if youd like  
#1  
TG: (( ok, shall we change our characters?  
#2  
CG: ((ye  
#2  
CG: ((whos who again?  
#1  
!Caught Masturbating!turntechGodhead [TG] is now twinArmageddons [Sol].  
#1  
Sol: ((derp  
#2  
CG: ((okay  
#2  
CG: ((hold up  
#2  
CG: ((brb  
#1  
Sol: ((mkay  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now caligulasAquarium [CA].

CA: ((wah  
#1  
Sol: (( hmm?  
#2  
CA: ((idk  
#2  
CA: *shrugs))  
#1  
Sol: ((oh ya. fyi. if i take a while to respond its cuz im on Mweor.com please dont ask what it is  
#2  
CA: ((...  
#2  
CA: ((...  
#2  
CA: ((...  
#2  
CA: ((im on there as well  
#1  
Sol: ((*falls off my bed* *gasp(  
#2  
CA: ((yea, i know*pap pap*  
#1  
Sol: (( XD well then. yo i can tell ya my thing if ya wish. and the starter. lemme fetch it  
#2  
CA: ((hells yea. i havent been n there in so long so i have to remember my account  
#1  
Sol: (( i started new. and my babies look fine :3 my number issss #183900 and my nickname should be Homestuck  
#2  
CA: ((Gotcha  
#1  
Sol: (( mkay  
#2  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#1  
Sol: ((when ya get back. imma be drawing. so. yeah. ill still be here. just drawing.  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: ((im back friend!  
#1  
Sol: (( yo ouo  
#2  
CA: ((^-^  
#1  
Sol: ((sorry if im a tad slow. working on Goretober. XD  
#2  
CA: ((!  
#2  
CA: ((whats that?  
#1  
Sol: ((a drawing challenge really :3  
#2  
CA: ((that sounds cool  
#1  
Sol: (( im kinda behind XD whoops? but each day is a different gorey thing. you can draw an OC or a character for the day. theres different versions of goretober. i kinda did my own. day five is excessive gashes. and im usung my fursona.  
#1  
Sol: I have days 1-4 on Insta already.  
#1  
Sol: ((*  
#2  
CA: ((oh my god, that sounds so cool! do you have a tumblr by chance?  
#1  
Sol: (( TT_TT no. i wanna get it. but idk. should i? o.o  
#2  
CA: ((fuck yea! id follow you  
#1  
Sol: (( mkay! imma get it after i finish inking Cathair. :3  
#2  
CA: ((okay cool! and then we can rp on there if you want. im on tumblr a lot more then im on here  
#1  
Sol: (( vuv im usually on insta more XD i only come on here to get some rp done :P and yes i use faces a lot =3=  
#2  
CA: **same ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
#1  
Sol: Ugh! Red pen wont cooperate with me. Fucker  
#2  
CA: its always black pens that wont work for me  
#1  
Sol: So sloppy  
#1  
Sol: Im not even giving any fucks as of right now. My art is so messy  
#2  
CA: same tho  
#1  
Sol: I cant even reconize Cathair o-o hes so fucked up... my baby 17:16:18

#1  
Sol: Ok well imma go make a tumbleh  
#2  
CA: omg,im sosorry  
#1  
Sol: Its chill  
#2  
CA: alrighty cool!  
#1  
Sol: XD imma post shit later on tublr  
#1  
Sol: Fuck  
#1  
Sol: Spelunng  
#1  
Sol: :3  
#1  
Sol: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandom0-0geek  
#1  
Sol: How lame can I get  
#2  
CA: i followed you!  
#1  
Sol: :DD  
#1  
twinArmageddons [Sol] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 20 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.


	32. Chapter 32

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *he knocks on karkats door loudly*yo kitkat! you in here?  
#1  
CG: *he groans loudly, not opening the door* YEAH I AM. WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
#2  
TG: im bored! let me in. im dying*he whines dramatically*  
#1  
CG: FINALLY. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'LL BE ENTERTAINED HERE? JESUS FUCK.  
#2  
TG: because your here nubs*he snickers* im hurt karkles, i thought we had something special  
#1  
CG: *he groans and opens the door for him, obviously annoyed* BITCH, YOU THOUGHT WRONG.  
#2  
TG: *he grins widely and wraps his arms around karkats waist tightly*my hero, you have saved me, now we can have sloppy makeouts as qe ride into the sunset*he chuckles*  
#1  
CG: *he grunts and removes Daves arms from his waist, rolling his eyes* NOT DOING THAT SOUNDS GREAT TOO HONESTLY. WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
#2  
TG: *he smirks and ruffles karkats hair*sloppy makeouts sound nice,. but i just eanted to see whats up with my favorite crabby troll  
#1  
CG: *he leaves his hair, it's messy anyways.* I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOVIE. YOU COULD'VE MESSAGED ME FIRST. I WOULD'VE PAUSED IT BEFORE IT GOT INTENSE  
#2  
TG: intense? and sorry about that, i forgot to message you. *he hums and walks in, ploping down on the couch*  
#1  
CG: SURE COME IN. HELP YOURSELF. *he huffs and closes the door, crossing his arms*  
#2  
TG: thank you karkles*he chuckles*come on, dont be that way, come and sit down  
#1  
CG: I'M GOING TO GO FINISH MY MOVIE. YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE. DEAL?  
#2  
TG: what do you mean stay here? where were you watching your movie at?  
#1  
CG: JESUS. NOT ON THE COUCH. ON MY SHITTY ASS HUMAN MATTRESS SHIT THING.  
#2  
TG: dude, the reason i came over was to try and innaciate cuddles and shit but fine, whatever, go do your thing  
#1  
CG: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INTERRUPTED ME. AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A SINCER APOLOGY  
#2  
TG: ive said sorry at least three times dude.  
#1  
CG: YOU SAID SORRY ONCE AND IT WAS SHITTY  
#2  
TG: fine, im sorry karkat  
#1  
CG: *he huffs but goes to sit next to him*  
#2  
TG: fuck yes*he smiles and sets his head on karkats shoulder softly*  
#1  
CG: *he pats his head before crossing his arms again*  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and sets his head on karkats lap, looking up at him and poking his cheek*whats up with you?  
#1  
CG: IT WAS A REALLY GOOD MOVIE *he flicks his nose gently, snorting at him* I'M ALLOWED TO BE ANNOYED, STRIDER  
#2  
TG: fine*he scrunches his nose and sits up*go watch it, ill leave you alone  
#1  
CG: NOW I DON'T WANT TO. YOU RUINED MY MOVIE MOOD. HOW DARE YOU.  
#2  
TG: movie mood?*he snickers quietly and rolls his eyes behind his shades*oh my god  
#1  
CG: YES. MOVIE MOOD. YOU ASSHOLE  
#2  
TG: fine fine*he plops himself in karkats lap*then pay attention yo me*he chuckles and sets his head on karkats shoulder*  
#2  
TG: to*  
#1  
CG: I AM. VERY REGRETFULLY. *he pets his head a few times*  
#2  
TG: im hurt karkles*he hums and leans into the touch slightly*im not that bad  
#1  
CG: YOU SUCK. HONESTLY. DON'T BE A BUTT ABOUT GETTING ATTENTION. JESUS.  
#2  
TG: aorey*he sighs and moves off his lap relucently*a dude gets lonely after a year on this metor, ya know?  
#2  
TG: sorry*  
#1  
CG: YEAH. IT'S WHATEVER. I'M JUST SICK OF THIS SHIT. YOU KNOW?  
#2  
TG: yea, i know, believe me.*he sighs*so how have you been doing as of late?  
#1  
CG: GOOD. BORED. STRESSED. TIRED. THE USUAL. *he shrugs and leans back on the couch*  
#2  
TG: *he nods and runs a hand through his hair*why are you stressed and tired?  
#1  
CG: ONE, ITS HARD TO DEAL WITH EVERYONE. TWO, I DON'T GET NEARLY ENOUGH SLEEP.  
#2  
TG: then why dont you sleep? i mean im not one to say anything, but that doesnt sound healthy dude  
#1  
CG: BECAUSE I GET TOO CAUGHT UP IN A MOVIE AND THEN I'LL PUT THE NEXT ONE IN AND I WON'T REALIZE I'M TIRED. ALSO, STRESS.  
#2  
TG: then sleep now*he shrugs*  
#1  
CG: NOT TIRED RIGHT NOW.  
#2  
TG: *he raises an eyebrow over his shades scepticaly but doest say anything*fine, whatever you say dude  
#1  
CG: HOW ARE YOU? I FORGOT TO ASK. GOT TOO CAUGHT UP IN EXPLAINING BULLSHIT TO YOU.  
#2  
TG: eh, im okay, just tired and lonely*he sighs and leans back*so the normal  
#1  
CG: YEAH. THIS FUCKING SUCKS. DOESN'T IT?  
#2  
TG: which part?  
#1  
CG: ALL OF IT  
#2  
TG: then yea, it does  
#1  
CG: IF YOU WANT TO CUDDLE OR DO SOMEWHAT SLOPPY BUT NOT TOO SLOPPY MAKEOUTS, I'M GAME  
#2  
TG: wait, seriously? dont fuck with me on this  
#1  
CG: I'M STRESSED, TIREDISH, AND BORED. WHY THE FUCK NOT.  
#2  
TG: wow, dont get to happy there*he rolls his eyes*  
#1  
CG: *he snorts* I'M BEING SERIOUS THOUGH  
#2  
TG: alright, cool. so then, how excatly do we do this? i mean like, start it.  
#1  
CG: I HAVE NO IDEA. I'VE DONE THIS NO OTHER TIMES.  
#2  
TG: well fuck, were both inexperenced idiots then*he huffs and turns himself to face karkat*  
#1  
CG: I BLAME YOU *he huffs and looks at Dave, rolling his eyes*  
#2  
TG: why the fuck am i to blame?*he furrows his eyebrows behind his shades with a huff*i didnt do shit  
#1  
CG: SHUSH. IT'S A JOKE.  
#2  
TG: well its a shitty joke  
#1  
CG: WHATEVER. HAVE YOU EVER KISSED ANYONE? THAT WASNT ABOUT TO DIE.  
#2  
TG: *he frowns and shakes his head*no, you?  
#1  
CG: NOPE. WOW.  
#2  
TG: wow what?  
#1  
CG: JUST DIDN'T EXPECT THAT  
#2  
TG: pfft, im not exactly the most liked guy here.  
#1  
CG: MEH. TRUE.  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and looks down*i dont know, your the one who watches all of the movies, how do we start it?  
#1  
CG: FUCK IF I KNOW. THE MOVIES AREN'T 'HOW TO KISS FOR DUMMIES'  
#2  
TG: for fucks sake*he groans and pulls karkat on his lap*then lets just wing it  
#1  
CG: GREAT. OKAY. *he nods and inhales* HOW DO WE WING IT? DO WE JUST? KISS?  
#2  
TG: *he frowns and thinks for a second*i think so  
#1  
CG: OKAY. WHO'S LEADING? DO WE HAVE TO ESTABLISH THAT?  
#2  
TG: i feel like itll help of we do. im good with either, so i dont care  
#1  
CG: NO NO NO. YOU CANT BE GOOD WITH EITHER  
#2  
TG: pfft, why not?  
#1  
CG: BECAUSE I'M ALREADY GOOD WITH EITHER  
#2  
TG: oh dear lord*he groans and leans his head back against the couch*  
#1  
CG: *he paps his cheek* SORRY?  
#2  
TG: *he looks back at karkat and rubs his cheek*first of all, what was that, second of all, dont be sorry  
#1  
CG: THAT WAS A PAP. IT'S A THING THAT TROLLS DO WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN. FINE, I WONT BE SORRY  
#2  
TG: but i am calm...*he huffs and wraps his arms around karkats neck loosely*good  
#1  
CG: NOW YOU ARE. *he leans a little closer, taking in a deep breath*  
#2  
TG: it had nothing to do with your weird pap thing though*he mumbles and hesatently closed the distance between them, kissing him softly*  
#1  
CG: *he rolled his eyes before closing them and kissing him back gently*  
#2  
TG: *he pulls back after a second, blushing softly behind his shades*was that okay?  
#1  
CG: YEAH. *he nods before kissing him again, only for a second* WAS THAT OKAY?  
#2  
TG: *he nods*yea, but it would probably be better if it were longer  
#1  
CG: YOU SUCK *he pecks his lips a few times, half smiling.*  
#2  
TG: your swallow*his blush grows as he trys to meet his kisses*stay still  
#1  
CG: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN *he pulls away for a second* NO THAT'S NOT FUN *he continues pecking his lips*  
#2  
TG: asshole*he grumbles and pulls him down to kiss him with a little more intent*  
#2  
TG: ((If my comnection times out give me one sec, my internets being weird)  
#1  
CG: *he kisses back, smiling a little more. Thank god no one could see it*  
#1  
CG: ((It's okay!  
#2  
TG: *he moves a hand up to cup his cheek, tilting his head a little*  
#2  
TG: ((Thank you! And if i dont come back for a minuite im subbed to this chat if youd like to continue, but i think im okay for now))  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
CG: *he leans his cheek against his hand, kissing him gently. His hands found themselves on Daves shoulders, just resting there*  
#1  
CG: ((I'm subscribed too so if my connection fucks up I'll be back  
#2  
TG: *he smiles softly into the kiss and pulls back after a second, just looking at karkat quietly*  
#2  
TG: ((Okay, coolieo)  
#1  
CG: YOU BUTT. WHY DID YOU PULL AWAY? *he rolls his eyes and huffs*  
#2  
TG: because i want to admire your beauty you dork*he chuckles quietly*  
#1  
CG: BEAUTY? JESUS. THIS ISN'T A MOVIE. *he rolls his eyes again*  
#2  
TG: nah, but your still pretty fucking hot and it deserves to be appreciated*he hums and kisses the corner of his lips softly*  
#1  
CG: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH. I DIDN'T COME HERE TO BE COMPLIMENTED  
#2  
TG: im the one who came here*he snickers *and make me cutie  
#1  
CG: *he covers Daves mouth* YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT. DONT PLAY DUMN  
#1  
CG: DUMB^  
#2  
TG: *he just li ks karkats hand with a smirk*  
#2  
TG: licks*  
#1  
CG: EW.  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and kisses his jaw softly*you love me  
#1  
CG: I HATE EVERYONE. *he snorts, smiling a little*  
#2  
TG: pfft, fine then*he gives a dramatic pout and turns his head away*  
#1  
CG: *he kisses his cheek quickly*  
#2  
TG: nope  
#1  
CG: WHAT?  
#2  
TG: no amount of kisses will heal the qounds your words made  
#1  
CG: BULLSHIT  
#2  
TG: nope  
#1  
CG: *he kisses his cheek again*  
#2  
TG: nuh uh  
#1  
CG: YES  
#2  
TG: nope  
#1  
CG: YES  
#2  
TG: might as well give up now  
#1  
CG: FINE. BUT IM STAYING HERE.  
#2  
TG: if you insist*he gives a soft smile*  
#1  
CG: I MEAN IM ALREADY COMFORTABLE  
#1  
CG: SO WHY MOVE  
#2  
TG: good point*he hums and pecks karkats lips quickly*  
#1  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE 'SUFFERING'  
#2  
TG: i am, it hurts. the wounds, so deep*he groans dramatically and pecks his lips again*  
#1  
CG: ....ASSHOLE *he paps his cheeks again*  
#2  
TG: *he freezes for a second before setting his head on karkats shoulder quietly*  
#1  
CG: WHAT? *he paps at his head instead*  
#2  
TG: feels nice*he mumbles quietly, nuzzling into karkats neck *  
#1  
CG: NO SHIT  
#2  
TG: fuck off asshole*he grumbles and pushes his shades up to get more comfortable*  
#1  
CG: NAH  
#2  
TG: i swear to god karkat, i will destroy you  
#1  
CG: HOW?  
#2  
TG: i dont know yet, ill figure it out  
#1  
CG: WOW.  
#2  
TG: fuck you*he grumbles and nips at karkats jaw*i swear to god  
#1  
CG: SHOOSH. *he paps him again* NO NEED TO GET AGRESSIVE  
#2  
TG: *he pouts and pulls karkat closer, kissimg over his neck softly*i hate you  
#1  
CG: OF COURSE YOU DO. *he rolls his eyes*  
#2  
TG: shut up  
#1  
CG: ARE YOU HITTING ON ME  
#2  
TG: what are you talking about karkitty?  
#1  
CG: JESUS  
#1  
CG: DONT CALL ME THAT  
#2  
TG: make me karkitten  
#1  
CG: *he whacks daves head lightly* YOURE HITTING ONME  
#1  
CG: ON ME^  
#2  
TG: how?*he huffs and nips him again*dont hit me  
#1  
CG: YOU'RE TOTALLY SWINGING SPADES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. *he snorts*  
#2  
TG: you seem to forget that humsns dont have quadrents karcrab  
#2  
TG: humans*  
#1  
CG: DONT CARE  
#2  
TG: *he rolls his eyes and sits up to looks at karkat*  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes* WHAT?  
#2  
TG: i mean yea, i like you, but its more like all of your quadrents in one big thing  
#1  
CG: THAT ISNT A THING THAT HAPPENS  
#2  
TG: yea, i know*he sighs *  
#1  
CG: ..I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION  
#2  
TG: wait what?  
#1  
CG: IT CAN HAPPEN. JUST THIS ONCE.  
#2  
TG: i...dont know what to say to that  
#1  
CG: ITS AN OFFER.  
#2  
TG: what all does this offer include  
#1  
CG: THE QUADRANT SHIT.  
#2  
TG: *he stays quiet and holds karkat closer*are you doing this just because i said something about it? because i dont want to be a part of something that you obviously dont want to be in  
#1  
CG: I WANT TO TRY. AND I DO LIKE YOU  
#2  
TG: you do?  
#1  
CG: WHY ELSE WOULD I SAY THAT  
#2  
TG: i dont kniw  
#2  
TG: know*  
#1  
CG: *he shrugs* NO PRESSURE  
#2  
TG: i just dont want to loose you  
#1  
CG: DONT GET MUSHY ON ME  
#2  
TG: shut up, ill be as mushy as i want to*he says with a small smile*  
#1  
CG: SHOOSH  
#2  
TG: thats cheating you asshole 18:28:17

#1  
CG: NO  
#2  
TG: how is that not cheating?  
#1  
CG: HOW IS IT CHEATING  
#2  
TG: because it makes me feel weird, like, tired  
#1  
CG: WAIT REALLY?

TG: this is not something id joke about. its like a tired and safe feeling, i dont know  
#1  
CG: SHIT WOW  
#2  
TG: what?  
#1  
CG: HOW?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: how what?  
#2  
TG: ((Fuck, sorry. Idk what happened  
#2  
TG: ((Shit  
#2  
TG: ((Welp, like i said, imsubbed  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: HOW IS THAT LIKE. EVEN POSSIBLE.  
#1  
CG: ((Rip I feel  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 29 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
TG: i dont know? is that weird or something?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: NOT FOR TROLLS  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: oh*he looks down *guess im just special  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: SHUSH YOUZ  
#1  
CG: YOU.^  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: make me karkitty~*he snickers *  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he covers his mouth again*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and moves his hand away, kissing it softly*dont be that way karkles  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: DON'T CALL ME EITHER OF THOSE THINGS  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: aww, why not?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: IT'S STUPID  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: im stupid and yet you still like me  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: BUT I DON'T LIKE NICKNAMES  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: well why not?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: THEY'RE ANNOYING  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: pfft, what ever you say karkles  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: SHUT UP. *he groans*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: make me  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: STOP SAYING THAT  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: ...  
#2  
TG: make me  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he gets up*  
#1  
CG: *and walks away*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: no!karkat! wait! im sorry  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: I'M GETTING WATER. CALM THE FUCK DOWN. *he was just getting water, huffing as he filled a chipped glass.*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 30 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
TG: *he sighs and runs a hand through his hair*asshole  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: I TRY MY HARDEST. *he drinks before going and sitting himself back down*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he grumbles and faces karkat with a huff*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he paps his cheek* SHOOSH YOU.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he tenses and glares*c-cheater!  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he continues papping, hushing him again*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he glares before grumbleing, moving up on karkats lap and nuzzles into his neck*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he keeps papping, sighing happily* HEY THERE  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he mumbles and kisses karkats jaw softly*hey  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: COMFY? *he hums and paps his face some more, closing his eyes*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: fuck yes*he smiles softly and closes his eyes contently*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he nods and stops the papping, holding him close instead*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he sighs and relaxes into his hold- i fucking love you man  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he nods and pets his back* I KNOW  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he frowns and sits back*do you... do you feel the same way? please, just tell me, dont lead me on if you dont  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: HONESTLY, I HARDLY KNOW WHAT LOVE MEANS. BUT I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU. AT THE MOMENT. IT CHANGES. *he paps his cheek again*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he shakes his head to try and fight off the feeling*love is like, all of your quadrents mixed together  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: OH. THEN YEAH. I LOVE YOU TOO. *he paps his cheeks a few more times*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and lays his head back down, rubbing his cheek against karkat*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he hums and sighs* ARE YOU TIRED?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: not really, but if you keep doing that papping shit imma fall asleep  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: THEN I'LL STOP. *he nuzzle him gently*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and nuzzles him back*thank you  
#1  
CG: IT'S NO PROBLEM.. *he hums quietly, closing his eyes again*  
#2  
TG: are you tired kitkat?  
#1  
CG: JUST RELAXED  
#2  
TG: *he hums and experamently paps karkats cheek softly*  
#1  
CG: *he leans against his hand and yawns* DON'T DO THAT  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: why not*he asks and continues to pap him*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: BECAUSE NOW- *he yawns again* I'M TIRED.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: then sleep karkles, ill protect you*he smiles and kisses karkats cheek softly before going back to papping him*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: NO. YOU STOP THAT. *he bats his hands away, half smiling* I DON'T WANT TO BE TIRED  
#2  
TG: well then, what do you want to do love?  
#1  
CG: I LIKE SITTING HERE WITH YOU.  
#2  
TG: yea*he smiles and kisses karkat jaw softly*i like being here with you to*  
#2  
TG: (ignore the *  
#1  
CG: *he paps his cheek and nods* GOOD. DO YOU WANT TO DO ANYTHING? BECAUSE I'M OKAY WITH JUST SITTING  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: im good8he huffs and bats his hand away*save the papping for later, unless you want a lap full of sleeping strider  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he snorts and rolls his eyes* WE CAN DO THE KISSING THING AGAIN  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: that sounds really fucking nice right about now  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: DOESN'T IT? *he nods*  
#2  
TG: so im just gonna*he cups karkats cheek and kisses him softly*  
#1  
CG: *he hums and pets his hair gently, leaning into him as best as he could*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles into the kiss and cards his fingers through karkats hair softly, brushing along his horns *  
#1  
CG: *he leans more, instantly purring at the touch. He deepens the kiss slightly*  
#2  
TG: *he raises an eyebrow and rubs at the base of his horn softly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss*  
#1  
CG: *he purrs more, shifting so he could lean in even more as he purred louder.*  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and pulls back, kissing down his neck softly and nibbles at his pulse point lightly*  
#1  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH HERE? *he hums, petting his hair again and leaning his head back*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: havent decided yet*he shrugs and continues, kissing over the skin before sucking slightly*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he purrs quieter, trying to keep it under control* AMAZING. YOU SHOULD KEEP TOUCHING MY HORNS IF YOU WANT  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: fuck yes*he smiles and moves his hand up to grab them softly in his hands, rubbing a thumb over them*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he chirps at him before purring again, blushing a little but paying it no mind, petting through Daves hair*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles *cutie*he snickers and goes back down to his neck, pulling down his sweater a little to kiss the juncture of his neck*  
#1  
CG: SHOOSH. WHAT DO I DO WITH MY HANDS. AM I DOING OKAY? *he smiles a little and keeps purring, quieting down when he chirps at him a few times, encouraging him on*  
#2  
TG: i like it when you play with my hair, so you want keep doing that if youd like*he hums and nips down softly, sucking over the bite *  
#1  
CG: *he chirps and rubs at his scalp, nodding a little before leaning his head back more*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he hums and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch and sucks a little harder*  
SATURDAY 01 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he sighs happily and leans back a little, still rubbing his scalp gently*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he pulls back after he had left a dark mark and smiles, rubbing his cheek against karkats neck*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he chirps quietly, papping the back of his head gently* YOU DONE OVER THERE?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: nope.*he mumbles and moves to the other side of his neck*what does chirping mean?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: MAKE WHAT YOU WANT OF IT. I REFUSE TO GIVE YOU A STRAIGHT ANSWER. *he pets at his hair more*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: pfft, why not?*he grumbles and suckles on his skin *  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: MULTIPLE REASONS. *he hums and takes in a breath to prevent chirping again*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: please tell me?*he asks quietly and nips down softly*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: CAN'T YOU JUST ASK TEREZI?  
#2  
TG: nah, shes been hangin with vriska so much we dont hang out that much anymore, plus, things have been akward ever since we broke up  
#1  
CG: TRUE. LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK THEN  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: please karkles? *he looks up and pouts*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he paps his forehead* I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE TELLING YOU  
#2  
TG: *he rubs his cheek against karkats jaw*please?ill stop bugging you if you tell me  
#1  
CG: SHOOSH. I'LL TELL YOU LATER. CHILL.  
#2  
TG: why dont you tell me now?  
#1  
CG: DON'T WANNA  
#2  
TG: why not?  
#1  
CG: IT'S EMBARRASING  
#2  
TG: i promise i wont make fun of you  
#2  
TG: please kitkat*he smiles and kisses behind his ear *  
#1  
CG: MAYBE. *he hums*  
#2  
TG: please?*he asks and sucks a light mark behind his ear, moveing forward to kiss his cheek*please?  
#1  
CG: HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A GAME? YOU GUESS AND I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU'RE RIGHT. ALSO I GET TO SPARE MY DIGNITY.  
#2  
TG: fine, can i have a hint?  
#1  
CG: FINE. IT ONLY HAPPENS IN LIKE 4 SITUATIONS.  
#2  
TG: okay, so annoyed? or maybe mad?  
#1  
CG: NO  
#2  
TG: happy? content?  
#1  
CG: ON THE RIGHT TRACK  
#2  
TG: umm, aroused? tired?  
#1  
CG: YES. MAYBE.  
#2  
TG: *he looks up and sighs*i give up, just tell me  
#1  
CG: *he kisses his cheeks* WHEN A TROLL IS AROUND THEIR QUADRANTMATE OR QUADRANT INTREST, THEY'LL CHIRP TO SHOW THEM THAT THEY'RE HAPPY. OR AROUSED. OR THAT THEY WANT ATTENTION. USUALLY THEY EXPECT A CHIRP BACK BUT THAT'S NOT THE CASE WITH US.  
#2  
TG: oh, sorry i guess*he sighs and looks up at him*whenever i want attention i jsut get really cuddely. same with happy and aroused 11:38:57

#1  
CG: NOT YOUR FAULT. *he nods and nuzzles his neck* JUST PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I DO.  
#2  
TG: *he nods and tilts his head back slightly*i can do that

CG: *he hums and kisses his neck gently* GOOD  
#2  
TG: yea*he hums and blushes softly, tilting his head back trustingly*  
#1  
CG: *he nips at his neck gently, sighing happily*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and leans against him limply, giving breathy little sighs*  
#1  
CG: *he sucks over the area, closing his eyes and pulling him closer*  
#2  
TG: *he lets out a quiet breathy moan and arches into him, eyes fluttering shut*  
#1  
CG: *he pulls back a few inches to chirp before sucking at another spot, trying not to leave any marks*  
#2  
TG: *he runs a hand through karkats hair at the chirp, letting out a small drawn out whine*  
#1  
CG: *he purrs against his skin, pulling back and kissing him gently*  
#2  
TG: *he melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around his neck loosely, pulling him closer*  
#1  
CG: *he presses himself closer, a hand on Daves back and the other petting his hair gently*  
#2  
TG: *he hums happily and tilts his head, scratching his scalp softly*  
#1  
CG: *he purrs more and deepens the kiss, shifting so he was touching as much of Dave as he could*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles into the kiss, feeling pleasently warm, and licks over his bottom lip softly, asking for entreace*  
#1  
CG: *he parts his lips quickly, just planning on following Daves lead for now*  
#2  
TG: *he hums and slowly explores his mouth, running his tongue over everything he could happily*  
#1  
CG: *he leans against him more, humming into his mouth before pressing his tongue against Daves*  
#2  
TG: *he moves off of karkats lap, not breaking the kiss as he sits across from him, pulling back after a second for air*  
#1  
CG: *he hums and smiles a little, chirping at him*  
#2  
TG: *he lays down and pulls karkat next to him, running a hand through his hair before pecking his lips softly*whats that chirp mean?  
#1  
CG: LOTS OF THINGS. *he shrugs and hugs him close*  
#2  
TG: mind explaining?*he smiles and pulls karkat to his neck, running his hand through his hair loveingly*  
#1  
CG: I'M HAPPY AND COMFORTABLE AS FUCK. *he shrugs*  
#2  
TG: good*he hums and kisses a horn softly*im glad  
#1  
CG: DO YOU WANT TO NAP OR SOMETHING?  
#2  
TG: im down with whatever*he shrugs*  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes and kisses his neck* WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO, YOU'RE PICKING SOMETHING  
#2  
TG: i dont wanna pick*he whines dramaticaly and cuts off when he kissed his neck*  
#1  
CG: *he huffs and nips his neck* PICK SOMETHING  
#2  
TG: n-nah*he shudders and moves closer to him*  
#1  
CG: *he pulls away from his neck and huffs again* I'M GONNA TAKE A NAP IN THAT CASE  
#2  
TG: karkles*he gives a dissapointed whine that he will denie making later and rubs his neck *alright..  
#1  
CG: IF YOU DON'T CARE THEN IT WON'T MATTER ANYWAYS. RIGHT?  
#2  
TG: *he looks down and sighs*yea, right  
#1  
CG: WHAT'S WRONG? *he reaches to pap his cheek*  
#2  
TG: nothins wrong*he looks up and gives a warm smile*  
#1  
CG: *he nods and paps his cheek a few times*  
#2  
TG: *he closes his eyes and sighs*are you trying to make me sleep?  
#1  
CG: NOPE  
#2  
TG: *he rolls his eyes *so if your horns are sensitive, what else is sensitive?  
#1  
CG: THE OBVIOUS.  
#2  
TG: *he hums*  
#1  
CG: WHAT?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: nothing? i was just curious  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: OH. RIGHT.  
#2  
TG: what  
#1  
CG: NOTHING  
#2  
TG: okay  
#1  
CG: DO YOU WANT AN ACTUAL ANSWER  
#2  
TG: *he nods*  
#1  
CG: WELL THERE'S THE EARS AND GRUBSCARS.  
#2  
TG: grubscars?  
#1  
CG: *he pulls back and lifts up his sweater to show him, rolling his eyes* YES, GRUBSCARS  
#2  
TG: *he runs a finger over one curiously*holy fuck, those are so cool  
#1  
CG: *he chirps and shudders before batting his hand away* NO TOUCH  
#2  
TG: *he pulls his hand away quickly*sorry  
#1  
CG: JUST ASK. THEY'RE SENSITIVE *he pulls his sweater down*  
#2  
TG: *he nods *there really cool though, the only real sensitive places i have are my nipples,neck and behind my ears*he shrugs *so nothing to exciting  
#1  
CG: NIPPLES? *he raises an eyebrow*  
#2  
TG: *he lifts up his own shirt to show him*yea, they dont really do anything though  
#1  
CG: OH  
#2  
TG: *he nods and pulls his shirt down*yea  
#1  
CG: AM I ALLOWED TO TOUCH THEM  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: not when other people are around, but other then that, have at it  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: DUH. *he nods*  
#2  
TG: *he rolls his eyes*am i allowed to touch yours?  
#1  
CG: IF YOU ASK  
#2  
TG: may i touch them?  
#1  
CG: IF YOU WANT. I'M PROBABLY JUST GOING TO DIE IF YOU DO THROUGH  
#1  
CG: THOUGH  
#2  
TG: wait, what, you cant die on me  
#1  
CG: NOT ACTUALLY DIE  
#1  
CG: JUST  
#1  
CG: KARKAT.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING OR SOME SHIT  
#2  
TG: *he laughs quietly *sounds cute*he smiles and slowly moves his hand under karkats sweater, rubbing a scar softly*  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes and pulls himself closer to Dave, sucking at his neck gently, shuddering a little*  
#2  
TG: *he sighs and tilts his head, curious of the texcture he rubs a little harder*  
#1  
CG: *he nips his neck, pulling back a little to chip a few times*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he gives a shakey sigh and continues, his cheeks heating up considerably*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he kisses at his neck again, closing his eyes*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: y-you know, you dont have to be so light and soft with your kisses an such*he mumbles underhis breath quietly*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: SHOOSH. I LIKE TO BE. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU WITH THE FUCKING KNIVES I CALL TEETH.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: i dont mind marks. but fine*he grumbles and rubs a little harder over the scar*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he shudders again and chirps, nuzzling him* SORRY. I CAN IF YOU REALLY WANT? *hes whispering at this point, trying to keep calm with the rubbing*  
#2  
TG: your fine, i was just telling you you dont have to hold back, i lke marks*he shrugs and kisses a horn, continueing to rub at his scars*  
#1  
CG: *he nods and nips a little again, a little less soft but still gentle*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and moves his other hand down to rub at the scars at the other side*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he nips at his ear and slips a hand under Daves shirt, keeping it on his back*  
#2  
TG: *his cheeks heat up when he lets out a small gasp, relaxing into karkats hands and licks his horn curiously*  
#1  
CG: *he gasps, his face heating up and turning bright red. He very gently runs his claws on Daves back, kissing his neck again*  
#2  
TG: *he hums and licks at his horn absentmindedly, rubbing small circles over the scars firmly, arching into his hands *  
#1  
CG: *he kisses down his neck before biting gently, making sure not to break skin, shuddering more*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he moans quietly and slowly takes the horn in his mouth, rubbing at the base of the other one*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *he moans against his neck, sucking instead of biting, scratching lightly again.*  
#2  
TG: *he moans lowly and tilts his head, wrapping a leg around karkat and pulls him closer*  
#1  
CG: *he pulls back and takes a minute to calm down before pecking his lips*  
#2  
TG: *he pulls his hands back and strokes his cheek softly, pecking his lips quickly back*  
#1  
CG: YOU OKAY? *he pets his hair, kissing his cheek*  
#2  
TG: im great*he smiles softly and kisses his cheek*you? 14:34:03

#1  
CG: AMAZING. *he nods and smiles, papping his cheek*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and closes his eyes*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: NOW ARE WE GOING TO NAP? *he snorts*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: i dont know, im good with that*he mumbles quietly*  
SUNDAY 02 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: I'M GONNA NAP. UNLESS WE CAN THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO DO.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
WEDNESDAY 05 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: lets just sleep then  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: YEAH. OKAY.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
THURSDAY 20 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	33. Chapter 33

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *KARKAT WAS TRAINED TO ALWAYS DO AS TOLD BUT HED TALK BACK OFTEN FOR ATTETION, EVEN IF IT WAS SOME KIND OF PUNISHMENT. HE WAS MAIN SOLD FOR HIS ABLITY TO CARRY GRUBS IT WAS COMMON FOR RED BLOOD TO BE FARMED FOR GRUBS THEN IGNORED ONCE THEY COULDNT CARRY. KARKAT HAD ONLY BEEN WITH HIS MASTER A FEW WEEKS NEVER WAITING TO HAVE GRUBS, NOT WANTING TO BRING OTHER RED BLOODS IN THIS WORLD. HE IN HIS MASTERS ROOM WAITING FOR HIM IN JUST HIS DIRTY SHORTS, THE MARK OF HIS MASTER CLEAR ON HIS CHEST.*  
#1  
CA: ((i really want to do this chat but can we pm it?i have to run for a second))  
#2  
CG: (WE CAN SUB AND DO IT LATER. I JUST DONT LIKE PMS ON HERE )  
#1  
CA: ((thats fine, sounds like a plan))  
#2  
CG: (OKAY. ILL KEEP AN EYE AND THIS CHAT.)  
#1  
CA: ((k cool, i talk to you in a bit then))  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *eridan wwalks into the room wwith normal atire and his head held up high, he looks dowwn at the hunched figure and rakes his eyes ovver his body and then back at his face*you knoww, i nevver did catch your name  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE FOLDED HIS HANDS IN HIS LAP SLOWLY LOOKING UP WHEN HE SPOKE TO HIM.* MY NAMES KARKAT. BUT YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: karkat*he says testin out the name a feww times *seems fittin. howw are you doin as of right noww. are you comofortable? ww  
#1  
CA: ((ignore the ww)  
#2  
CG: *HE SHRUGGED.* IM FINE, YOU DONT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME. THE LAST PLACE I STAYED WAS WORSE THEN THIS.  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles quietly*then i must ask, are you currently barein grubs? if not are you able to and or do you wwant to?*he asks takin a step forwward*  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKED DOWN.* I CAN HAVE GRUBS, I NEVER WANT TO THEM THROUGH.. WOULD HAVE RED BLOODS AND THEYD BE LIKE ME.  
#1  
CA: *he hums and sits dowwn next to him and looks ovver at him*wwhy dont you wwant to havve them?is there a reason?  
#2  
CG: I DONT WANT TO BRING OTHER RED BLOOD INTO THE WORLD. THEYD JUST TURN OUT LIKE ME. *HE LOOKED DOEN BITING HID LIP.*  
#1  
CA: wwhat if i could promise that they wwouldnt?theyd be cared for untill they wwere able to go off on there owwn*he asks lookin at him quietly*  
#2  
CG: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOURE VOILET RED IS SO MUCH LOWER TO YOU. WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK YOU COUPD JUST FORCE ME TO HACE GRUBS THAT WHAT MOST DO.  
#1  
CA: because as much of a douche as i may seem, i really dont wwant to do anythin wwith someone wwho says no, makes me feel discustin*he shrugs*and i just really like grubs  
#2  
CG: GLAD I DONT HAVE A DICK AS A MASTER. *HE LOOKED UP AT HIM.* IM SCARED OF HAVING GRUBS. JUST A LOT FOR ME TO THINK ABOUY.  
#1  
CA: ((brb))  
#2  
CG: (OKAY(  
#2  
CG: )  
#1  
CA: i can understand that*he says thoughtfully*i wwas thin though, if wwe had grubs and i treated both of you nicely, it wwould set an example for others that they dont havve to be dicks*he shrugs*  
#2  
CG: I DONT KNOW.. MAYBE AFTER AWHILE?? *HE SIGHS.*  
#1  
CA: *he nods*of course.*he looks at his.clothes*but first wwe should probably get you some wwarm clothes*he stands up and leavves before comin back wwith some swweatpants and a purple swweater*here  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKED UP AT HIM LOOKIBGAT THR CLOTHES, SLOWLY RECHING OUT AND TAKING THEM.* UM. THANKS.. *HE FELT THE FABRUC IN HIS HAND SLIPPING THE SWEATER ON.*  
#1  
CA: *he givves a small smile*of course, you hungry or anythin?  
#2  
CG: YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SO NICE..  
#1  
CA: *he looks up startled*wwhat?  
#2  
CG: IM USED TO NOT BEING TAKEN CARE FOR. YOU DONT NEED TO GIVE ME CLOTHES OR FOOD.  
#1  
CA: wwhat if i wwant to*he ask raisin an eyebroww*  
#2  
CG: IM NOT USED TO IT.. * HE SHRUGGED.*  
#1  
CA: wwell then wwe wwill havve to change that. *he huffs determendly*  
#2  
CG: OKAY.. *HE LOOKED DOWN.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
MONDAY 29 AUGUST 2016  
#1  
CA: *he stands up and streaches*i mean, if you wwant i can be a dick, but id rather not  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: IT MIGHT SOUNDS WEIRD BUT IM USED TO IT SO MAYBE JUST A JUST A LITTE BIT OF A DICK..  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: pfft, wwhatevver you say loww blood*he huffs and looks dowwn at him, fixin his glasses*  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS LIGHTLY LOOKING DOWN.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 31 AUGUST 2016  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
THURSDAY 01 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
CA: *he just shrugs and looks awway*wwell in that case, wwhats stoppin me from just havvin my wway wwith you?  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: NOTHING.. NOTHING IS STOPING YOU. *HE BIT HIS LIP.*  
#1  
CA: *he hums and turns around, leanin dowwn and puttin a hand under karkats chin and lifts it up*no? not evven you?*he purrs out smoothly*  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKED UP, MEETING HIS EYES.* I WOULD TRY NOT IM WAY TOO WEAK..  
#1  
CA: that you are*he grins and pushes karkat against a wwall, rubbin at the base of his horns firmly*wwould you evven wwant to fight though? i mean, i can make you feel so good*he purrs out next to his ear*  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHES AND STRUGGLES LIGHTLY.* P-PLEASE.. NO. *HE TURNED HIS HEAD AWAY A BIT.*  
#1  
CA: *he bites dowwn at the juncture of his neck* no? hmm,so you really wwant me to stop? or are you just sayin no to make me take that yes from you.  
#2  
CG: *HE BIT HIS LIP, SHAKING HIS HEAD.* PLEASE, DONT MAKE ME HAVE GRUBS NOW.. ILL DO ANYTHING  
#1  
CA: but youd look so pretty all swwelled up wwith grubs*he smiles and takes off karkats shirt quickly before he kneww wwhat wwas goin on. he ran his finger ovver his stomach wwith a claww*  
#2  
CG: *HE SIGHED CLOSING HIS EYES TIGHT.* PLEADE ERIDAN. WE CAN PAIL IM JUST NOT READY FOR GRUBS..  
#1  
CA: aww, but wwheres the fun in that?*he picks him up and lays him on the bed gently*and the last time i checked, you wwere mine to do wwith wwhat i wwant*he runs a claww ovver his sign on karkats chest*  
#2  
CG: PLEASE I DONT WANT TO HATE YOU.. JUST USE A BUCKET.. *HE SHUTTERED UNDER HIS CLAW, WHEN ERIDAN GOT HIM THE BURN HIS SING INTO HIS CHEST.*I THOUGH YOU SAID, YOU REALLY DONT WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH SOMEONE WHO SAYS NO, MAKES YOU FEEL DISCUSTING..  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and sits up* fine, i wwill use a bucket. this time*he takes off karkats pants and quickly takes off his owwn clothes quickly*do not for get your place loww blood, you are made for grubs. and you wwill havve them. but i agree, it wwould be unfortunent if you hated me and i dont like it wwhen you say no*he growwls and quickly slips in his already unsheithed bulge into karkats nook*you are mine.  
#2  
CG: I KNOW.. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DONT CUM IN ME. *HE SQUEZES HIS EYES SHUT AT THE FEELING OF HIS NOOK BEING FILLED NODDING AT HIS VOICE.*.  
#1  
CA: *he thrusts his hips quickly, already close to climaxin*ill think about it*he chuckles and bites dowwn hard on his neck*  
#2  
CG: *HE TURNED HIS HEAD WISHING HE WAS MORE GENTLE.* PLEASE DONT.. *HE HELD MOST OF HIS BODY STILL LETTING HIM HAVE HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and slowws his hips at his obvvious discomfort and cups his face andturns it so they wwere eye to eye*hey, its okay, mm sorry, i wwant you to enjoy it to  
#2  
CG: *HE MEET HIS EYES CHEEKS ALL RED.* BE GENTLY AND DONT CUM AND ILL BE HAPPY..  
#1  
CA: *he kisses his cheek and sighs, slowwly rockin his hips*okay, just calm dowwn and try to enjoy it. please?*he smiles softly and wwraps his hand around his bulge, rubbin his thumb ovver it softly*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS A BIT, MOANING LIGHTLY WHEN HE TOOK HIS BULGE. CLOSING HIS EYES AND JUST FOCUSING ON THE FEELING OF ERIDAN.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles softly at his reactions and sped his hips up a litttle, determined to make him cum first*  
#2  
CG: *HE GASPED LIGHTLY, SPEARDING HIS LEGS A BIT AT HIS SPEED PICK UP, REACHING UP AND BITTING HID KNUCKLE.*  
#1  
CA: *he movved his hand awway from his mouth*let me here you*he smiles and speed up his hand thats on his bulge*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHED, NOT USED TO FEEL PLEASURE FROM SOMEONE LIKE THIS. HIS BUGLE TIGHTENING AROUND HIS HNAD AS HE GOT CLOSE.* G-GONNA CUM~  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and leans dowwn to his ear*cum*he says in a comandin tone, nippin softly at his ear*  
#2  
CG: *HE SHUTTERED, LEANING UP AGAINST HIM AS HE RELEASES, RED COATING ERIDANS HAND AND KARKATS STOMACH, MOANING SOFTLY.*  
#1  
CA: *he moans loudly and barely pulls out in time, addin purple to the mess on their stomachs*  
#2  
CG: *HE RELAXES FEELING HIM PULL OUT IN TIME. LOOKING UP AT HIM.* THANK YOU ERIDAN..  
#1  
CA: *he nods and rolls off of him, rubbin his cheek against his quietly*  
#2  
CG: *HE ROLLS ON HIS SIDE FACEING HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks at quietly for a second*are youokay?  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: YEAH. IM OKAY. *LOOKED AT HIS FACE.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and movves a hand up to cup his cheek and kiss him softly before movvin back*  
#2  
CG: *HE KISSED BACK, WATCHING HIM GO BACK.* YOU GOT SOMETHING I CAN USE TO CLEAN UP.  
#1  
CA: *his eyebrowws furroww and he stands up, leavvin for a second to draww bath wwater before comin back and holdin out a hand*come on  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHED HE, WHEN HE CAME BACK HE TOOK HIS HEAD PULLING HIMSELF UP.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he leads him to the bathroom, showwin him a large bath*you relax here, ill be back in a second, i need to change the sheets  
#2  
CG: OKAY.. *HE LOOKS AROUND THE CLEAN BATHROIM STEPPING IN THE BATH BEFORE SKINING IN THE WATER.*  
#1  
CA: *he quickly changes the sheets and throwws the dirty ones in the laundry. he wwalks back to the bathroom and knocks on the door before wwalkin in*you okay in here?  
#2  
CG: YEAH IM FINE. *HE WAS SOAKING IN THE WATER, MIGHT HAVE PUT BUDDLEA IN THE WATER.*  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles at the sight of him covvered in bubbles*just thought id check up on you, ill leavve you alone noww  
#2  
CG: OKAY I WOULDNT BE LONG. *HE HUMS RELAXING.*  
#1  
CA: dont fall asleep in there*he yells, slippin his pants on quickly*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE STAYED LIKE THAT FOR A BIT, BEFORE MOVING AND WASHING HIS HAIE AND HORNS EITH ERISANS SHAMPOO.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he hums and sits dowwn on the bed, grabbin his glasses and quickly puttin them on, layin his head on the wwall and closes his eyes*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE WASHED HIS HAIR CLEAN AND SLOWLY GOT OUT DRYING OFF.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and slowwly drifts off to sleep*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE PEEKED OUT OF THE DOOR AND LOOKED FOR CLOTHES.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *his fin twwitched slightly at the sound of the openin door but stays quietly sleepin*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE PULLED ON A PAIR OF HIS BOXERS AND A SWEAT OF HIS HOPPING HED BE OKAY WITH HIM. HE CLIMBED IN BED SLOWLY.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he opens his eyes and looks ovver at him*you look nice, he movves towwards him and smiles*you smell like me  
#2  
CG: THANK.. I HOPE ITS OKAY IM WEARING YOUR CLOTHES.  
#1  
CA: its fine, you pull them off better then i do*he smiles, suddenly nervvious*hey...is it okay if wwe uh... if wwe cuddle? or is that to far?  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.* OF COURSE, THAT SOUNDS NICE..  
#1  
CA: *he grins and movves forwward, softly pushin him dowwn on his side and wwraps his arms around him, pullin him closer wwith a smile*  
#2  
CG: *AT FRIST HE DIDNT KNIE EHAT TO DO BUT RELAXED AND LEANED AGAIBST HIM.*.  
#1  
CA: *he hesatently leans forwward and kisses his horn *  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE BLINKS AND LOOKS UP AT HIM.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he just takes his glasses off and sets them off to the side, closin his eyes and rubs his back softly*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHED HIM LAYIBG HIS HEAD DOWN AND CLOSING HIS EYES *  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and quickly falls asleep*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE DOEA TOO BEING PRETTY TIRED FROM THE DAY.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he stays asleep for a feww hours, wwakin up and looks dowwn at karkat, kissin his cheek softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE NUZZLED CLOSER THEIR LEGS BEING TANGLED. SHIFTING CLOSER WHEN HE KISSED HIS CHEEK.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks at him suprised wwhen he movves closer but bolds on to him a little tighter*  
#2  
CG: *HE SLIGHTLY PURRED IN HIS SLEEP, SMILING JUST A BIT.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and makes a bubblin sound in reply, buryin his face in his hair*  
#2  
CG: *HE GROANED SLIGHTLY BLINKING AWAKE, LOOKING UP AT HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks dowwn at him and smiles*you purr  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHED AT BIT AT THEIR CLOSENESS.* YEAH.. PURR IN MY SLEEP.  
#1  
CA: *he movves back a bit, untangelin there legs relucently*sorry... you also get vvery cuddly  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: IVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP IN A BED OR CLOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE THIS.. KIMD OF NICE.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: yea, wwell get used to it, this is your bed noww, and ill sleep wwith you as much as you wwant me to. just ask  
#2  
CG: *HE RESTED HIS HWAD DOWN HIDIBG A SMALL SMILE.* THANKS..  
#1  
CA: *he nods and kisses his head*if you need anythin, just ask*he smilez softly as he sits up, runin his fingers through karkats hair*anytjin at all  
#2  
CG: *HE NUZZLED HIS HAND WITH HIS HEAD, SOFTLY PURRING.* I DONT NEED MUCH. BUT THANKS.  
#1  
CA: wwell, iff you change your mind, im.here* he smiles and kisses himsoftly*.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE LEANED UP KISSING BACK.*  
FRIDAY 02 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and cups his cheek, slowwly tiltin his head and kisses him deeeper*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE HUMS SOFTLY AND RESTS A HAND ON HID SHOULDER *  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he pulls back and looks at him quietly*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHES AND LOOKS AWAY.*  
#1  
CA: *he cups his cheek and movves it so there facin eachother*your cute wwhen you blush  
#2  
CG: *THAT ONLY MADE HIM BLUSH MORE LOOKING UP AT HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles chuckels and and kisses his cheek*adorible  
#2  
CG: *HE SOFTLY SMILED.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and wwraps his arm around his wwaist loosley*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE SOFTLY SIGHED AND SLOWLY WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HIM.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he movves his arm back*do you not wwant me to do that?  
#2  
CG: ITS FINE, I ENJOY CUDDLING BEFORE SO I DONT MIND..  
#1  
CA: you seem unsure about it though  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: IM UNSURE ABOUT EVERYTHING SO FAR..  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: wwell, wwhat can i do to make you less unsure?  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE SHRUGED.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and kisses his cheek* 12:10:11

#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHED HIM, RESTING AGAINST HIM.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and runs a hand through his hair*wwhat do you wwant to do?  
#2  
CG: *HE SHRUGGED.* JUST LAYING HERE IS PRETTY NICE..  
#1  
CA: *he nods *okay

CG: UNLESS THERE IS SOMETHING YOUD LIKE TO DO.  
#1  
CA: im okay if your okay*he smiles softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.* ALRIGHT. *HE CLOSED HIS EYES AND NUZZLED HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and wwraps an arm around karkaat, pullin him closer and kissin his head*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRS SOFTLY.* YOURE REALLY SWEET IT SURPISES ME..  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles*thanks i guess. like i said, i dont like bein a giant dick all of the time  
#2  
CG: YOURE NOT A DICK, I JUST DONT KNOW WHAT I WANT. AND IM BOT USED TO ANY OF THIS.  
#1  
CA: wwell, try sayin wwhat you think you wwant out loud, that normally helps me  
#2  
CG: HM? MAYBE SOME CLOTHES OF MY OWN?  
#1  
CA: i can do that, ill havve to ask to havve them made though so itll take a little wwhile  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.*  
#1  
CA: is that all?  
#2  
CG: *HE SHRUGGED.*  
#1  
CA: okay then, if you think of anythin else tell me  
#2  
CG: I WISH I DIDNT HAVE YOUR SIGN BURNE ON ME.. BUT IT GET IT YOU OWN ME.  
#1  
CA: ...if youd like, there is a wway i can removve it*he says after wwhile*  
#2  
CG: ITS FINE. SHOW IM YOURS. *HE RESTS HAN OVER HIS CHEST.*  
#1  
CA: *he givves a small nod*okay  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS BACK.* AND NEXT TIME WE PAIL DONT FORCE IT..  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he nods quickly*o-of course, im sorry  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: ITS FINE. *HE KISSED HIS CHEEK.* JUST DONT DO IT AGAIN.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: of course*he looks awway in shame*sorry..  
#2  
CG: I DIDNT REALLY CARE I WAS JUST SCARED YOU WERE GONNA MAKE ME HAVE GRUBS.  
#1  
CA: i wwouldnt do that unless you say its okay  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.* THANKS FOR THAT.  
#1  
CA: of course  
#2  
CG: AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE THE GRUBS WOULD HAVE A GOOD LIFE..  
#1  
CA: i swwear by it*he says genuinually*  
#2  
CG: THEN AFTER AWHILE WE CAN.  
#1  
CA: okay*he givves a soft smile*  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.* AND WE WOULD HAVE TO KEEP THEM ALL.  
#1  
CA: wwhy wwouldnt wwe?*he asks confused*  
#2  
CG: IVE HEARD THAT ALL THE GRUBS ARE SOLD, I DONT WANT ANYOF THEM TO HAVE THAT LIFE.  
#1  
CA: no, wwere keepin them all. im not goin to let any of them leavve our care i promise  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED KISSING HIS CHEEK.* THATS ALL I ASK.  
#1  
CA: *he nods, rubbign his cheek wwith his owwn*ill protect them and you  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRS OUT.* THANKS.  
#1  
CA: *he returns the purr and kisses his cheek gently*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILES SOFTLY.* YOU REALLY ARE SWEET.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and kisses him softly*thanks, your really cute  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILES BACK.* CUTE?  
#1  
CA: yea, cute. it wwas the first thin that came into my head  
#2  
CG: OKAY, THEN I GUESS IM CUTE.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles, rollin ovver on his back and streaches wwith a sigh*  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHES HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks ovver at him and raisees an eyebroww*wwhat?  
#2  
CG: NOTHING, *HE NUZZLED THE PILLOW HE LAID ON.*  
#1  
CA: *he hums and sits up, gazin ovver at him *wwould you like anythin?  
#2  
CG: *HIS STOMA H GROWLS.* MAYBE SOME TO EAT..  
#1  
CA: sure, ill be right back*he stands up and wwalks out, comin back wwith eggs and toast*here you go. i didnt knoww wwhat you prefer *he sets it dowwn on the tablle next to karkat*  
#2  
CG: THANKS ERIDAN. *HE SCOOTS TO TGE TABLE AND TRIED THE TOAST.*  
#1  
CA: *he wwatches him for a second*i can uhh, i can leavve if youd like  
#2  
CG: I DONT CARE IF YOU STAY. *HE DIDNT TOUCH THE EGGS *  
#1  
CA: *he nods and sits dowwn at the foor of the bed*arent you gonna eat?  
#2  
CG: I ATE THE TOAST.  
#1  
CA: i wwas talkin about the eggs  
#2  
CG: I DONT LIKE EGGS..  
#1  
CA: wwhy not?  
#2  
CG: THE EGGS I ATE AT THE SLAVE PLACE GAVE US GRUB EGGS.  
#1  
CA: *he looks at him horrified*ww-wwhat?  
#2  
CG: WE HAD TO EAT GRUB EGGS THAT OR EE HAD TO COOK THEM. GLAD IM NOT THERE ANYMORE.  
#1  
CA: *he takes the plate and throwws the eggs awway*im so sorry, i had no idea  
#2  
CG: DONT BE SORRY YOU DIDNT KNOW.  
#1  
CA: i dont understand wwhy they wwould evven do that*he growwls softly*thats fuckin stupid  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: SO THAT WE DONT GET ATTACHED TO THE GRUBS  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he growwls *so the answwer to that is makin you eat the eggs?*he hiss out and movves closer to karkat, wwrappin a arm around him protectivvily-  
#2  
CG: YEAH.. AND IF ANYONE HAD GRUB BEFORE THEY WOULD SOLD THEIR EGGS WERE SMASHED..  
#1  
CA: *he nuzzles into his neck*im not goin to let that happen, evver, i swwear*he tightens his hold on his wwaist*  
#1  
CA: again*  
#2  
CG: *HE RESTS AGAUBST HIM.* THANKS IT WAS HARD..  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *he sighs*i see wwhy your hesatent about havvin them noww  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: YEAH, THEY WOULD HAVE A LIVE LIFE MINE.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: they wwont though, not as long as im around  
#2  
CG: I KNOW JUST HARD TO BELIVE THAT.. IF I HAVE A RED BLOOD THEY HAVE TO HID OR TO WHERE I WAS.  
#1  
CA: dont wworry, im havvin that place shut dowwn, i havve enough powwer wwhat itll take a feww hours and the entire thin wwill be no more and all of the red bloods alomg wwith there grubs wwill be takein care of and protected  
#2  
CG: YOU REALLY MEAN THAT..? *HE LOOKED UP AT HIM.*  
#1  
CA: yea, i told one of my close friends and shes already on it*he nods and rubs his cheek agaisnt his*  
#2  
CG: YOU MAKING IT HARD TO NOT FALL FOR YOU. *HE LEANED UP KISSING HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles softly before quickly kissin back, cuppin his cheek softly  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRED LOUDLY AND WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HIM **  
#1  
CA: *he pulls back after a minuite for air and looks back at him*wwell that wwas unexpected  
#2  
CG: *HE CHUCKLED AND LOOKED DOWN * YEAH YOURE JUST SO SWEET.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and kisses his head*wwell you deservve it  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE NUZZLED HIS CHEEK PURRING.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and does it back*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED.* IM HAPPY TO BE HERE WITH YOU.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: y-you are?  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he givves a soft smile*im glad, i like havvin you here  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.* THATS GOOD.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: are you okay? i mean in general  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: YEAH IM FINE,  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: good*he smiles and movves back a little*  
#2  
CG: *HE CURLED UP CONFORTABLY.  
#2  
CG: *  
#1  
CA: *he kisses his head and stands up*im goin to go and get you some clothes of your owwn, ill be back in a bit  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: OKAY, ILL PROBABLY JUST REST.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: okay, quick question, wwhats your sign?  
#2  
CG: *HE QUICKLY SHOWED HIM HIS SIGN WITH HIS HANDS.*  
#1  
CA: *he raises an eyebroww*cancer?wwhy didnt you just say it?  
#2  
CG: IVE ONLY EVER SEEN IT NEVER HEARD ITS NAME.  
#1  
CA: oh, wwell your a cancer, im an a aquarius*he signs it wwith his hands quickly*but ill probably just get you a swweater wwith your sign on it. favvorite color?  
#2  
CG: UM DO I NEED TO HAVE A COLOR? *HE SHRUGGED.*  
#2  
CG: MAYBE A GREY COLOR?  
#1  
CA: okay, you rest and ill be back in a bit*he wwalks out quietly*  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS AND CURLED IN ERIDANS BLANKET.*  
#1  
CA: *he comes back a wwhile later wwith a feww swweaters and pants, settin them nicely on the foot of the bed, lookin ovver at karkat quietly*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE WAS PURRING LIGHTLY IN HIS SLEEP AS CUDDLED A PILLOW.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles softly and wwalks ovver to him, kissin his head and sits dowwn next to him, runnin a hand through his hair gently*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE GROAN SOFTLY AND SCOOTED CLOSER TO THE WARM TOUCH.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and softly rubs the base of his horns soothingly*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRED LOUDER NUZZLING HIS HNAD WITH HIS HEAD. SLOWLY WAKING UP.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks dowwn and smiles *mornin  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE SLIGHTLY OPENS HIS EYES AND SMILES."  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he pulls his hand back*sleep wwell?  
#2  
CG: YEAH.. *HE SMILED *  
#1  
CA: good, i got you some clothes along wwith some soaps just incase you didnt like mine  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: THANKS. *HE SAT UP AND LOOKED AT THE CLOTHSE HE BROUGHT.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: there nothin special, just some swweaters and swweat pantshe smiles*ill leavve if youd like to get dressed  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: NO NEED. *HE TUGGED OFF ERIDAN SHIRT AND PICKED UP ONE OF THE SWEATER PUTTING IT ON.*.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles*good it fits  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: KIND OF. *THE ENDS CAME OFF HIS HANDS HE ROLLED THW SELEVS UP BUT THW RWST LOOKED GREAT.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he rakes his eyes ovver his form*os it comfortable?  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.* I LOVE IT.  
#1  
CA: good, it fits you wwell  
#2  
CG: THANKS ERIDAN. *HE HUGS HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *hr squeaks suprised at the embrace*a-anytime kat  
#2  
CG: *HE NUZZLED HIM.* SO YOU STILL GONNA FREE THE OTHER RED BLOODS?  
#1  
CA: *he runs a hand through his hair softly* fef sent some solders and got them a wwhile ago, there currently bein treated to by the best alternia has to offer  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILES.* WOULD IT BE POSSABLE FOR ME TO GO AND HELP OUT?  
#1  
CA: probably not yet, but after a day or twwo wwhen evvery thin is all situated youll be able to go and help, the only thin they need help wwith as of right noww is findin someone to wwatch some eggs wwhile the parents are bein taken care of  
#2  
CG: I COULD DO THAT, ITD BE NICE TO WATCH OVER THEM..  
#1  
CA: are you sure? i mean you wwould havve to givve them back tomarroww  
#2  
CG: I KNOW, ITD BE GOOD PRACTICE TO WATCH THEM..  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and runs a hand through his hair*if your sure  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.*  
#1  
CA: okay, ill be right back, i wwould suggest makin a nest of some sorts*he nods back and leavves the room*  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKED AROUND SOMETHING GOOD TO USE. SEE HIS SWEATER IT WAS SOFT AND HE DIDNT MIND USEING IT. HE MOVED IT SOME IT LOOKED LIKE A NEST.*  
#1  
CA: *he comes back a wwhile later wwith a blanket three eggs in it, carefully wwalkin them ovver to small nest and puttin them in it softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKED AT THEM ADDJECTING THE NEST AS THEY SAT DOWN, INSECTIVLY KNOWING WHAT TO DO.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and sits back, wwatchin him quietly*  
#2  
CG: *HE LEANED OVER THEM WATCHING.* ARE THESES THE ONLY EGGS THAT WERE SAVED?  
#1  
CA: yea, the rest wwere already gone by the time they got there*he sighs, sittin dowwn on the bed*wwell, besides this little guy*he carefully pulls out a smaller egg from a pocket in his cape, handin it ovver to him quietly*  
#2  
CG: *HE GENTLY TAKES THE EGG AND ADDS IT TO THE OTHERS.* BETTER THEN SAVING NONE.  
#1  
CA: *he nods*yea, i guess, i wwish wwe wwould havve gotten there sooner though  
#2  
CG: *HE LAYS NEXT TO THE NEST.* YEAH. HOW ARE THE RED BLOODS?  
#1  
CA: *he lays dowwn on the other side*most of them are doin pretty good  
#2  
CG: THATS GOOD. I HOPE THEY CAN HAVE A HAPPY LIFE. 21:18:09

#1  
CA: they wwill*he smiles softly*if youd like, once they get better there gonna go to a protected envviroment, you can go wwith them if youd like, i dont wwant to keep you here if you dont wwant to  
#2  
CG: I ALREADY SAID IM HAPPY HERE. ILL STAY EITH YOU.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and leans forwward to kiss his cheek softly*okay  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILES AND NODS.*  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and curls himself around the nest*  
#2  
CG: *HE DOES THE SAME.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks ovver at him and smiles*you good?  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.* OF COURSE I AM.  
#1  
CA: just makin sure*he smiles*im guessin instencts are kickin in?  
#2  
CG: I UM GUESS SO..  
#1  
CA: im just sayin you seem to knoww wwhat to do  
#2  
CG: I JUST KNOW FROM WHAT OTHER RED BLOODS TOLD ME AND I DO FELL PROTECTIVE OVER THEM.

CA: *he nods* i understand, i wwas just pointin it out  
#2  
CG: SO WED DO THIS WITH OUR GURBS?  
#1  
CA: id probably be a lot more protectivve of our grubs, but yea.  
#2  
CG: *HE LEANED OVER KISSING HIM.* WE CAN HAVE GRUBS SOON.  
#1  
CA: *he kisses back softly, smilin brightly*are you sure?if your not ready thats fine  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKED AT THE EGG LAYING IN HIS SWEATER THEN AT ERIDAN NODDING.* IM SURE..  
#1  
CA: *he givves a toothy grin and curls a little tighter around the nest*okay, just tell me wwhen  
#2  
CG: SOMR TIME TOMORROW MAYBE. *HE SMILED SOFTLY.*  
#1  
CA: *he nods and givves a soft smile*okay, but right noww, its gettin pretty late*he sighs and closes his eyes*  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS HAVING SLEPT BEFORE AND STAYED UP WATCHING ERIDAN AND THE EGGS.*  
#1  
CA: *he drifts off to sleep quickly, relaxin his hold on the nest*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRED SOFTLY TO THEM, HE SMILED WATCHING THEM.  
#2  
CG: *  
#1  
CA: *he sleeps for a feww hours before opein his eyes slightly, lookin ovver at him quietly*  
#2  
CG: *HE WAS HUMMING A SOFT SONG RESTING ON HIS BECK ZONING OUT.*  
#1  
CA: *he chuckels quietly and sits up, lookin ovver at a clock on his wwall*crap, i should probably get them back  
#2  
CG: *HE JUMPED A BIT LOOKING AT HIM.* OKAY DO YOU WANT HELP?  
#1  
CA: i got it, fef dosent wwant anyone wwho isnt authorized to go into the med bay*he smiles and takes off his cape, settin the eggs on it carefully and picks it up wwith both hands before leavvin *  
#2  
CG: OKAY, SEE YA SOON. *HE WATCHED HIM GO AND CURLED UP STRECHEING.*  
#1  
CA: *he comes back and folds his cape up, settin it dowwn on a chair*the red bloods are leavvin today, they healed vvery quickly  
#2  
CG: THATS GOOD TO HEAR. *HE SOFTLY SMILED.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and plops dowwn on the bed, settin karkats swweaters on the floor*  
#2  
CG: *HE CURLED UP TO HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and runs a hand through his hair, hummin softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRS A BIT.*  
#1  
CA: *he kisses his head and relaxes*  
#2  
CG: *HE ENDS UP NAPPING NEXT TO HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and wwatches ovver him, hummin softly  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRS AND SLEEPS FEW A GOOD AMONT OF TIME.*  
#1  
CA: *he ended up spacin off, runnin a hand through his hair*  
#2  
CG: *AFTER A BIT HE YAWNED EAKING UO*  
#1  
CA: *he kisses his horn and looks dowwn at him*mornin  
#2  
CG: MORNING..  
#1  
CA: sleep wwell?  
#2  
CG: YEAH. *HE LEANS UP AND KISSES HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and kisses back softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE CRAWLED INTO HIS LAP.*  
#1  
CA: *he looked at him and raises aneyebroww*wwhatcha doin?  
#2  
CG: GET COMFORTABLE.  
#1  
CA: okay then, gettin comfortable for wwaht?  
#2  
CG: *HE SHRUGGED.*  
#1  
CA: *he nods and kisses him again softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE WRAPED HIS ARMS AROUND HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he softly nips at his bottom lip*  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHED.*  
#1  
CA: *he pulls back and looks at him*you okay?  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.*  
#1  
CA: wwhat wwould you like me to do?  
#2  
CG: I DONT CARE.  
#1  
CA: wwell then i wwont do anythin*he hums and runs a hand rhough his hair*  
#2  
CG: I MEAN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I DONT MIND WHAT WE DO.  
#1  
CA: i dont either, its up to you  
#2  
CG: *HE CHUCKLED AND KISSED HIS CHEEK.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and does the same*  
#2  
CG: *HE NUZZLE HIM."  
#1  
CA: *he chukles and kisses his forehead*  
#2  
CG: AGAIN YOUR SO SWEET.  
#1  
CA: *he hums and givves a small smile*thank you  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS.*  
#1  
CA: *he rubs against his cheek and gently pushes him of his lap*  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHES HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he cups his cheek and kisses him softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE KISSES BACK AND SMILES A BIT.*  
#1  
CA: *he movves a little closer and deepens the kiss*  
#2  
CG: *HE HOLD HIM CLOSE ANX PURRED.*  
#1  
CA: *he slowwly pushes him dowwn, not breakin the kiss*  
#2  
CG: *HE LETS HIM, PURRING LOUDER.*  
#1  
CA: *he slowwly pulls back*can i pail you karkat?  
#2  
CG: *HE LIGHTLY NODS.* YEAH.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and slowwly undress him, kissin dowwn his chest*  
SATURDAY 03 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
CG: *HE HELP HIM WITH HIS CLOTHSE AND WATCHES HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he movves back up and kisses him again quickly before takin off his owwn clothes*  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHES HIM LIGHTLY BLUSHING.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles dowwn at him and kisses his cheek, movvin his hips dowwn and lets his bulge movve in quickly*you good?  
#2  
CG: *HE GASPED LIGHTLY AND SPREAD HIS LEGS.* Y-YEP.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and rocks his hips slowwly, kissin his neck softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE TURNED HIS HEAD FOR HIM BITING HIS LIP.*  
#1  
CA: *he nips dowwn sofly and movves a hand dowwn to play wwith his bulge, speedin up his hips a little*  
#2  
CG: *HE MOANS OUT SOFTLY AND HOLDS ONTO HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he moans quietly*i-im close  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHED AND SPREAD HIS LEG.* C-CUM..  
#1  
CA: *he shudders and leans up to kisses him frantically, cumin wwith a shakey moan*  
#2  
CG: *HE KISSED BACK, CUMMING RIGHT AFTER HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he shudders and pulls out of him wwith a shakey sigh, wwrappin his arm around him tightly, kissin his cheek softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE PANTED SOFTLY AND LOOKED AT HIM.* THAT WAS NICE.. BETTER THEN LAST TIME.  
#1  
CA: *he holds on to him tighter and nuzzles into his neck, chirpin softly in apology*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE SIGHED AND NUZZLED HIM.* ITS FINE.. LIKE I SAID YOU MAKE HARD NOT TO FALL FOR YOU.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he chuck  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles*i fell for you as soon as i first laid eyes on you  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE SLIGHTLY SMILED.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles back and nuzzles into his neck, holdin him closely*you feel okay?  
#2  
CG: IM WONDERFUL. *HE NUZZLED BACK KISSING HIS FACE.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiled and pulls the blanket ovver them  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE CUDDLES CLOSE AND SOFTLY PURRS.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiled and pulls the blanket ovver them  
#1  
CA: **  
#2  
CG: *HE KISSES HIS CHEEK.* I LOVE YOU..  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: i lovve you to karkat*he purrs and wwraps his arm around his stpmach loosely*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: stomach**  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED AND NUZZLED HIS CHEST A BIT.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: *he kisses his head and purrs softly*you should probably sleep, get all the rest you can get  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS AND CLOSED HIS EYED A BIT.* ALRIGHT YEAH, KNOW HOW QUICK THE GRUBS COME.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: howw long wwas it? like twwo or three daysi?* he asks kissin his head softly*  
#2  
CG: THREE FOR THE EGGS TO GROW AND HVE THEM. THEN A WEEK FOR THEM TO HATCH.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and kisses his head* then you need as much sleep as you can get  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS AND MOVES CLOSET.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he wwraps an arm around his wwaist , driftin off quickly*  
#2  
CG: *HE SLEEPS FOR THE NIGHTS WAKING ALREADY HAVING A SLIGHTLY SWOLEN STOMACH.*  
#1  
CA: *he wwakes up and looks dowwn at him, sittimg up and kissin his head*you doin good?  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKS AT HIM RESTING HIS HAND OVER HIS STOMACH.* YEQH..  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and kisses his stomach softly* you hungry or anythin?  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE BLUSHED BUT NODS.* YEAH.  
#1  
CA: you wwant anythin in particular?  
#2  
CG: HM ANYTHING IS FINE  
#1  
CA: *he nods and wwalks out, comong back wwith mac and ccheese*  
#2  
CG: *HE PERKED UP SNIFFING SLIGHT LOOKING AT THE FOOD.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
SUNDAY 04 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: its nothin special, just mac and cheese, but figed youd be hungry*he smiles and sets the food in front of him*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKS AT IT AND EATS IT RATHER FAST.*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles and grabs the plate*im guess you wwere hungry  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: YEAH, YOUR FOODS GREAT.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and sets the plate dowwn on the the dresser, sittin dowwn on bed*thanks  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS AND REST HIS HAND IN HIS STOMACH.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks dowwn and his stomach and smiles, kissin his head*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMULED SOFTLY.* IM STILL PRETTY SCARED ABOUT THIS..  
#1  
CA: understandable*he wwrapped his arm around his shoulder*itll be okay through, promise  
#2  
CG: *HE SLOLWY NODS LEANING AGAINST HIM.* I HOPE SO.  
#1  
CA: *he rests his head on his hair*do you just wwant to rest? or do you wwanna do somethin else?  
#2  
CG: I DONT CARE, WHATEVER YOU WANT I GUESD.  
#1  
CA: im okay wwith jist sittin here*he sighs*i should probably get more blankets and stiff though  
#2  
CG: YEAH A BIG FUZZY ONE SOUNDS GREAT. *HE NODS.*  
#1  
CA: can do *he stands up and digs through the dressers, throwwin a feww blankets on the bed*i havve some more around here somewwhere  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKS AT THE ONES HE THREW HIM. MAKING SURE THEY WERE SUITABLE.* EE DONT NEED THAT MANY.  
#1  
CA: okay*he nodsand sits dowwn on the bed *  
#2  
CG: *HE SLIPS OFF THE BED EITH A BLANKET AND STARTS MESSING WITH IT.*  
#1  
CA: *he wwatches him quietly for a second*need any help?  
#2  
CG: NO. I GOT IT. *HE QUICKLY HAS A NEST MADE BY YHE FOOT OF THE BED.*  
#1  
CA: *he hums and hands him another blanket*wwe should make it a little bigger so you can lay in it if you wwant  
#2  
CG: ITS JUST FOR THE EGGS IF I LAY IN IT I MIGHT HURT THEM. *HE JUMPS ON THE BED AND LOOKS DOWN.* THIS IS PREFECT.  
#1  
CA: oh, wwhat if they cold?*he looks dowwn and givves it an aprovvin nod*  
#2  
CG: ADD BLANKETS AND A LAMP MAYBE. *HE NUZZLES UP TO HIM.* 13:20:26

#1  
CA: oh, makes sense*he nuzzles his cheek and holds him close*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRS SOFTLY.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and carefully pulls him up on his lap, wwrappin hia arms around him*  
#2  
CG: *HE REST HIS HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER QND HUGGS HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he kisses his head, and sets his head on his shoulder*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRS MORE AND LOOKS AT HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks ovver at nuzzles against his cheek*  
#2  
CG: YOUR SO NICE. *HE KISSED HIS CHEEK.*

CA: you deservve the best*he smiles softly*  
#2  
CG: EVERYONE DESERVES THE BEST.  
#1  
CA: thats a good point*he humms*but im goin treat you better  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILES.* THANKS. *HE LIGHTLY YAWNS.*  
#1  
CA: *he lays aldowwn and pulls karkat dowwn wwith him, holdin him close*you should sle  
#1  
CA: sleep*  
#2  
CG: OKAY.. *HE CURLED UP NEXT TO HIM.*  
#2  
CG: (TIME SKIP?)  
#1  
CA: ((Yea that works, how long?))  
#2  
CG: (TO AFTER HE HAS THE EGGS.)  
#1  
CA: ((Yea, sure, can you start us off ?))  
#2  
CG: (YEP)  
#2  
CG: *AFYER THREE DAYS KARKAT HAD A PRETTY ROUNDED STOMACH AND CURLED UP TI RRIDAN FOR THE NIGHT ONLY TO HAVE THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. AND LAID LOOKING AT THE NEST HE MADE. TWO RED ONES, A VIOLET ONE AND FUISHIA TOO.*  
#1  
CA: *he runs a hand through karkats hair soothingly*you did so good  
#2  
CG: *HE NUZZLED HIM.* THANKS..  
#1  
CA: *he nuzzles him and lays a blanket ovver the eggs*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHED HIM DO SO CLOSELY.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he looks ovver at him and givves a soft smile*im not gonna hurt them, dont wworry*he movves back up and kisses his cheek*  
#2  
CG: SORRY, CANT HELP BUT THINK THAT.. *HE LEANS AGAINST HIM.*  
#1  
CA: its fine, i understand*he kisses kis head softly*  
#2  
CG: YEAH.. *HE PURRS SOFTLY.* IM SURPISED WE HAVE A FUISHA..  
#1  
CA: *he hums in agreement*i knoww, im a little suprised myself  
#2  
CG: DO YOU THINK THEY BE HAPPY HERE?  
#1  
CA: i wwill make sure of it  
#2  
CG: THANKS. THEYLL LOVE YOU I JUST KNOW IT.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and kisses his cheek*i hope so, im afraid theyll be scared of me to be honest  
#2  
CG: WHY WOULD THEY BE, YOURE SO SWEET JUST SHOW THEM THAT.  
#1  
CA: i mean, its instentivve to be scared of high bloods*he rubs the back of his neck*  
#2  
CG: YEAH BUT THEYLL SEE YOURE NICE. I KNOW IT.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles softly*i hope so  
#2  
CG: I BET THE VOLIET WILL ADOR YOU.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles*i hope so, they might be a bit nervvous at first around me though  
#2  
CG: DONT WORRY. *HE KISSED HIS CHEEK.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and wwraps an arm around him, pullin him closer*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRED CLOSING HIS EYES.*  
#1  
CA: *he hums and closes his eyes as wwell, layin on his head*  
#2  
CG: *HE NUZZLED HIM.* I LOVE YOU.  
#1  
CA: i lovve you to*he smiles and kisses his head *  
#2  
CG: *HE LIGHTLY YAWNED BUT WENT RO THE NEST CHECKING IN THEM MAKING DURE THWY WERENT CLOD.*  
#1  
CA: *he looked at him and smiled*wwhy dont you brin them up here?  
#2  
CG: THEY COULD FALL. THEY ARE FINE.  
#1  
CA: not if wwe put them betwween us, plus wwe could keep them wwarmer that wway  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: I GUESS YOURE RIGHT. *HE GENTLY PICKED UP THE NEST AND LAID IT ON THW MIDDLE OF THE BED.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and curls around them*wwait, if the eggs came early, wwhen do you think they wwill hatch?  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: THEY USUALLY HATCH A WEEK AFTER YOU HAVE RHE., WE WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and runs a hand ovver one of the red ones *okay  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHES HIM, CURLING AROUND THE NEST.*  
#1  
CA: *he sits up and runs his hand ovver all of them *  
#2  
CG: YOU CAN HOLD ONE IF YOUR CAREFULL.  
#1  
CA: *he looks ovver at him and nods, pickin up the fuishua one carefully*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE SOFTLY SMILED AN WATCHED HIM.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he holds it closely and lays dowwn, curlin himself around it carefully*  
#2  
CG: *HE GENTLY MOVED THEM CLOSER TOGETHER.*  
#1  
CA: *he closes his eyes and purrs loudly, driftin off quickly, curled up around egg*  
#2  
CG: *HE KISSED HIS CHEEK BUT SAT THERE LOOKING OBER THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles softly at the kiss and curls up a little tighter*  
#2  
CG: *HE ADJEVTS THE NEST ABIT.*  
#1  
CA: *he opens his eyes and looks up*you gonna sleep?  
#2  
CG: PROBABLY NOT FOR AWHILE.  
#1  
CA: wwhy not?  
#2  
CG: TO WATCH THEM..  
#1  
CA: *he sits up and holds the egg closer*you sleep, i got them, you sleep  
#2  
CG: *HE HUMMED LOOKING AT HIM.* OKAY BUT JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and kisses his head* i got them, you relax  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS AND LAYS HIS HEAD DOWN, QUICKLY FALLING ASLEEP.*  
#1  
CA: *he sets the egg wwith the others and grabs the purple, eunnin a claww ovver the shell gently*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: *HE SOFTLY PURRED IN HIS SLEEP.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he looks ovver at him and smiles, layin dowwn and driftin off slowwly*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE SLEPT FOR A FEW HOURS.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he wwakes up a little before him and sits up, not lettin go of the egg before lookin ovver at karkat quietly*  
#2  
CG: *HE CHECKED ON EACH EGG BEFORE LOOKING AT HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks at him and givves a soft smile*mornin  
#2  
CG: MORNING. *HE YAWNED OUT AND STRECHED.*  
#1  
CA: *he wwatches him *sleep wwell?  
#2  
CG: *HE NODS A BIT.* YEAH.  
#1  
CA: * he smiles* good  
#2  
CG: (ANOTHER TIME SKIP.) *KARKAT HADNT BEEN TAKING GOOD CARW OF HIMSELF ALWAYS WATCHING TH EGGS AND WAS STILL PICTURING ERIDAN SMASHING THEM. HE SAT ALRET THEY SHOULD HAVE HATCHED YESTERDAY BUT STILL NOTHING.*  
#1  
CA: *eridan noticed karkats nervviousness about him aroud the eggs and he wwas nervvious himself because they hadnt hatched yet. he sighed and sat up* karkat, you should go take a showwer, ill tell you if anythin happens, but you need a break  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: NO. *HE SHOOK HIS HEAD AND FORWNED.* ERI.. WHAT IF THEY DONT HATCH.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: they wwill, there just a little late*he says tryin to convvince himself as wwell*itll be okay  
#2  
CG: I HOPE SO.. *HE LOOKED DOWN.*  
#1  
CA: *he movves closer to him and kisses his head*me to  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE RESTS HIS HEAE ON HIS SHOULDERHIS STOMACH GROWLING.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he stands up and quickly grabs a feww peanut butter sandwwiches* here  
#2  
CG: *HE TAKES IT AND NIBBLES ON IT, LOOKING AT THE EGGS AS HE HREA A SOFT CHRIP.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks up quickly and chirps back quicklu in response*  
#2  
CG: *THERE WAS A LOUDER CHRIP AS ONE OF THE EGGS STARTED CREAKING.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks dowwn and then back up at karkat wwith a grin before movvin dowwn on his stomach close to the eggs, chirpin loudly in response*  
#2  
CG: *HE SOFTLY CHIRPED IN ENCROUAGEMENT A LITTLE GRUBS HEAD POPED OUT OF THE EGG BLINKING HIS WIDE RED EYES AT THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles brightly, softly pappin the small grubs head *see, i told you id be okay  
#2  
CG: *HE SIGHED SOFTLY AS ANOTHER EGG STARTED HATCHING. HE TOOK THE GRUB AND SET HIM FOWN OUT OF THE NEST TO GOVE THE OTHER EGGS ROOM.*  
#1  
CA: *he did the same as they slowwly popped there heads out untill there wwas only the vviolet one wwas left, he softly nudged it wwith a finger and frowwned, chirpin softly close to it*  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKD AT IT THEN AT ERIRAN. HE GENTLY PICKED IT UP AND RUBBING THE SHELL WITH HIS THUMB.* COME ON LITTLE GUY...  
#1  
CA: *he frowwns and looks dowwn at the other grubs, carefully pickin the small pieces of shell that got stuck on them*  
#2  
CG: *HR FROWNED BUT SET THE LAST EGGS BACK DOWN HELPING ERIDAN TAKE CARE OF THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he grabs the egg and curls himself around it, makin a small cricketin sound to it*  
#2  
CG: *HE KEPT THE GRUBS FROM CRAWLING OFF THE BED.*  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and sits up, settin the egg back in the nest and looks ovver at the other grubs*howw are they doin?  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHED HIM.* THE EGG MIGHT STILL HATCH WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT.. BUT THEIR ARE DOING GREAT ADVENTUROUS AND EVEN THE TINEST ONE HOS STRONG.  
#1  
CA: thats good*he looks dowwn and carefully picks one up*wwhat do they eat?  
#2  
CG: ANYTHING, MEATS AND FRUITS ARE THE BEST FOR THEM RIGHT NOW. *HE GENTLY RUBBED THE HAIR OF TINY RED BLOOD. *  
#1  
CA: *he carefully sets the red blood dowwn and leavves, comin back wwith ten peaches, sittin back dowwn on the bed and lookin back ovver at the vviolet egg*has it movved any?  
#2  
CG: *HE SHOOK HIS HEAD.* NO.. HE TOOK A PEACH AND TOOK SMALL PIECES TO THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and sets the rest of the peaches dowwn, movvin in the nest and curls around it*he could still make it*he rubs his cheek against it*hell be okay  
#2  
CG: *THE FUISHUA GRUBS TAKES THE FOOD OTHER THE RED ONE, PICKING THE LITTLE RED ONE AND MAKE SURE HE GETS ENOUGH FOOD.*  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles at the grubs*shes gonna be a strong one*he smiles and hears a small chirp from inside the egg as a small purple head pops out*  
#2  
CG: *HE CHIRPS BACK TO THE NEWST GRUB.* SEE JUAT A LITTLE LATE. * HE GAVE THE THREE OF THEM A FAIR SHARE.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and picks up the grub, puttin him wwith the others*i just wworryied  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: I WAS TOO. *HE RUB THE PURPLE ONE *  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and givves a piece of peach the the purple one*im suprised that hes the smallest  
#2  
CG: HES ABOUT THE SAME SIZE AS THE OTHER RED ONE. WE GOTTA FIND NAMES SO WE CAN STOP CALLING THEM COLORS.  
#1  
CA: good idea, any suggestions  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: HMM. *HE PICKED UP THE SMALLER RED BLOOD.* KARCIN?  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and picks up the purple blood* wwaren?  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED AND NODS.* SOUNDS GREAT.  
#1  
CA: *he hums and picks up the red and fushia one*  
#2  
CG: ANY IDEA S FOR THEM?  
#1  
CA: aazoth?  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: I LIKE IT. *HE SMILED.*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles *wwhat about the other one?  
#2  
CG: HM. KARMAN?  
#1  
CA: beautiful  
#2  
CG: THEY ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL.  
#1  
CA: they are, arent they?*he smiles and gently puts them dowwn*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED DOWN AY THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and movves the stuff out of the nest, pickin up wwaren and sets him inside*there adorible  
#2  
CG: YEAH LET SEE IF THEY STAY TOGETHER. INSTECTS TO LEAVE EACHOTHER AND SURIVE. AT LEAST TIL THEY LOSE THERE GRUB FORM.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and putts the rest of them in the nest, wwafchimg them all curl up close together*i think theyll be okay  
#2  
CG: "YEAH I THINK SO TOO." HE YAWNED AND CURLED AROUND THE NEST."  
#1  
CA: *he kisses his cheek and lays dowwn on the other side of fhe nest aith a small yawwn*do you think theyll be cold?  
#2  
CG: THEY SEEK OUT WRAMTH WHICH WOULD BE US. *HE SMILES AT HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and carefully pulls them out and movves the nest out of the wway, holdin his arm open invvitingly*  
#2  
CG: *THEY HAD SLOWLY TOOK A STEP CLOSER SNIFFING AT ERIDAN.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and they slowwly start to movve towwards him*come on karkat, your wwarmer then i am  
#2  
CG: *HE TOOK THE TWO RED BLOIDA IN HIS ARMS.* THINK FOR NOW I CARE FOR KARCIN AND KARMAN KEEP THEM COMFORTABLE  
#1  
CA: *he nods and holds the others closer*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRS OUT, THE GRUBS NUZZLING HIM AND STARTING TO SLEEP.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks dowwn and frowwns as they start to movve towwards karkat, nuzzlin into his side*told ya you wwere wwarmer  
#2  
CG: SORRY ERI.. *HE SCOOTED CLOSER TO HIM SO THE GRUBS WERE BETWEEN THEM.* THERE ALL BETTER. *HE KISSED ERIDANS NOSE.*  
#1  
CA: *he givves a crooked smile and kisses his cheek*  
#2  
CG: *KARCIN FOUND OUT TWO THERE WAS AN UNDERNEITH THE SWEATER. THE LITTLE GRUB NUZZLED KARKAT.*  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles and wwarren nuzzles close to eridans neck*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILES AND LAUGHD A BIT KARCIN TICKLING HIM.* CUTE. *HE PURRED BACK.*  
#1  
CA: *he pulls aazoth closer to himand smiles*lovve you karkles  
#2  
CG: LOVE YOU TOO ERI. *THE LAST GRUB CURLS UP IN THE SPACE BETWEEN THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and rubs his cheek against karkats and yelps softly wwhen wwaren bites dowwn on his neck*really?  
#2  
CG: *HE COULDNT HELP BUT CHUCKLE.* BRAVE LITTLE GUY  
#1  
CA: *he huffs as he contines to nibble on his neck*yea, bravve*he takes off his glasses and closes eyes*  
#2  
CG: BE NICE, THATS YOUR DAD. *HE HISSES LIGHT AT THE GRUB AND SIGHES.* WAREN IS GONNA BE A HANDFUL.  
#1  
CA: your tellin me*he chuckles and pulls wwaren awway*he probably  
#1  
CA: hes probably gonna be more agressivve then the others  
#2  
CG: YEAH HE IS THE SMALLEST. *HE TOOK HIM AND SCRATCHED WHERE HIS EARS WOULD BE.*  
#1  
CA: *he nods, wwatchin wwaren nuzzle into karkat hand*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRED.* I BET I CAN GET HIM FROMBEING AGRESSIVE.  
MONDAY 05 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
CA: *he smiles*howw do you plan on doim that?  
#2  
CG: MAKING SURE HE GET ENOUGH HE NEED AND DOESNT NEED TO FIGHT FOR IT.  
#1  
CA: *he hims and runs a finger dowwn his small body*good idea  
#2  
CG: ILL MAKE SURE THEY DONT HAVE TO FIGHT FOR ANYTHING.  
#1  
CA: *he nods*ill followw your lead  
#2  
CG: I LOVE YOU ERI. AND ALL OF OUR GRUBS. *HE YAWNED AND LAID HIS HEAD DOWN.*  
#1  
CA: i lovve you to kar, and all of the lil grubs*he smiles and closes his eyes happily*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURED AS HE DRIFTED TO SLEEP.*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *he lets out a small cricketin sound as he sleeps peacefully*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *WHEN HE WAKES UP, KARCIN FOUND WAY IN HIS SWEATER, AAZOTH CURLED UP IN HIS HAIR.*  
#1  
CA: *he yawwned and wwoke a wwhile later, wwaren nibblin on his neck again and the others had curled up betwween him and karkat*mornin 11:08:44

#2  
CG: MORNING. *HE LEANED IVER KISSING HIS NOSE. HE LOOKED AROUND COUNTING THE GRUBS.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and movves the grub awway from his neck*they all there?  
#2  
CG: TEO OF THEM ARE IN MY SWEATER. *HE PULLS OUT MAKING THEM CHIRP MADILY FORM BEING MOVED.*  
#1  
CA: *he grabs karcin and gently runs a finger ovver her soothingly*theres one in your hair as wwell  
#2  
CG: *HE FEELS HIS HAIRS FOR THE GRUB AND HIM OUT.* ALL HERE.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles as karcen calms dowwn*good. day twwo and wwe havvent lost any*he chuckles softly*

CG: YEAH. *HE CHUCKLES AND PURRS TO HIS GRUBS. THEY WERE TRYING TO EXPLORE FURTHER THEN THE BED.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and looks ovver at kar*, if its okay wwith you, wwe can let them explore around the room  
#2  
CG: YEAH AS LONG AS WE WATCH THEM CLOSELY. *HE PICKED UP KARCIN AND KARMAN SETING THEM DOWN ON THE FLOOR.*  
#1  
CA: wwill do captian*he smiled and picks up the othe three indavvidually, carefully settin them on the ground*  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHED THEM AS THEY SLOWLY WALK AROUND SINFF THINGS ON THE FLOOR.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and nuzzles against karakts cheek. wwatchin them explore*  
#2  
CG: *KARCIN SQEAKED CLAWING AT THE BLABKET WANTING BACK UP.*  
#1  
CA: *he hums and leans dowwn to pick her up, lettin her curl up into his arm*i think shes done explorin for right noww*he smiles and hisses softly at wwaren as he wwas tryin to bite karman*  
#2  
CG: *KARKAT JUMPED DOWN. KARMEN ROLLED WITH WAREN FIGHTING WITH HIM. KARKAT PULLED THEM APART TAPPING WARENS NOSE AND HISSING.*  
#1  
CA: *he wwatches him and sighs*hes gonna be a trouble maker*he shifts and karcin shifts a little, chirpin suprised at the sudden movvment*  
#2  
CG: *HE CHECKED THE GRUBS KARMAN HAD A FEW SCRATCHES BUT WAS FINE.* YEAH.. GONNA HAVE TO FIND TO HELP WITH THAT.  
#1  
CA: yea*he sighs and grabs wwaren,holdin him in his other arm wwith a soft growwl*  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHED TO SEE IF IT HELPED.HIM AT ALL.*  
#1  
CA: *wwaren growwls back challengingly before eridan softly hits head wwith a finger*  
#2  
CG: HES GONNA BE MEAN NO MATTER WHAT HUH. AT LEAST LIKE THIS THEY START TALKING. *HE KISSES KARMANS HEAD.*  
#1  
CA: *he nods and sets wwaren up on his head, lettin him bite on his owwn horns, lookin ovver at the others*yea, you havve a point  
#2  
CG: GRUBS ARE MEET TO BE STRONG AND MEAN TO SURVIE THE TRAILS BUT NOW DAYD THEY ARE RASIED BY THEIR PARENTS. AFTER THEY LOSE THE GRUB LEGS THEY SHOULD BE NICER.  
#1  
CA: i hope so*he sighs and softly pets karcin*but i guess that makes sense  
#2  
CG: *HE STRECHES OUT CHECKING THE OTHER TWO WHO FOUND THE DOOR SNIFFING UNDER THE CREAK.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks ovver at karkat, handin him karcin and stands up, wwalkin ovver to grab the twwo, bringin them back ovver to the bed*  
#2  
CG: *HE HOLDS KARCIN CLOSE WATCHING HIM.* THINK THEYRE HUNGRY?  
#1  
CA: *he sits dowwn, settin them dowwn on his lap and grabs a peach*probably  
#2  
CG: *THEY ALL PERK UP LOOKING ERIDAN AND THE PEACH.*.  
#1  
CA: ill take that as a yes*he chuckles as he hands each of them a small piece*  
#2  
CG: *THEY FIGH OVER IT A BIT BUT THEY GET FAIR SHARE.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and rubs karcins belly untill he lets out somethin that slightly resembled a purr*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILES WATCHING THEM.* YOURE PREFECT WUTH THEM.  
#1  
CA: *he snaps out of it and looks up confused*wwhat?  
#2  
CG: NOTHING YOU TWO ARE JUST CUTE.  
#1  
CA: oh*he hums and continues, helpin him off his back*there so small  
#2  
CG: THEY GROW FAST, IN A WEEK THEYLL BE TWICE AS BIG. *HE PURRS WATCHING.*  
#1  
CA: *he hums and sits criss cross and sets them all in his lap*im afraid im gonna sqish them if im not carefull  
#2  
CG: YEAH SAME. THEY TENT TO WATCH OUT OVER HEAD SO THAT DOESNT HAPPEN.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and pets each of them softly*wwhat else do you knoww about the, im curious  
#2  
CG: WELL ASK WHATEVER YOU WANT TO KNOW. CANT GIVE LIST EVERYTHING.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
TUESDAY 06 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
CA: wwell, do they normally stick together? or do they leavve eachother if they dont havve parents  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: IF THEY DONT HAVE PARENTS THEY WOULD LEAVE EACHOTHER.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 07 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
CA: oh*he says quietly*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: YEAH. *HE CURLS UP NEXT TO HIM.*  
THURSDAY 08 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and kisses his head*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: (TIME SKIP AGAIN? MAYBE TO WHEN THEY START TAKING TROL FORM?)  
FRIDAY 09 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: ((yea, sorry i havent been on often  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: (ITS FINE.)  
#2  
CG: AFTER GOING CRAZY WITH THR FOUR OF THEM IT WAS ABOUT TIME FOR THEM TO BECOME THEIR TROLL FORM. WAKING ONE MORNING TO SEE KARMAN THE FRIET ONE TO CHANGE.  
#1  
CA: *he opesn his eyes and streaches out, lookin ovver to count the grubs and seein karman. he stares at her quietly, unsure wwhat to do*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED SOFTLY AND GENTLY PICKED UP KARMAN, SHE SLOWLY WOKE RUBBING HER EYES LOOKING UP AT KARKAT.*  
SUNDAY 11 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 12 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
CA: *he looked at them b9th and smiled softly*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *SHE ROLLS OVER OUT OT KARKATS ARMS AND LOOKS AT ERIDAN.*  
FRIDAY 16 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
SUNDAY 18 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#1  
CA: *he stares back, unsure of wwhat to do, his fins lowwerin as he trys to showw her he wwasnt goin to hurt her*  
#1  
CA: ((Im so sorry! For some reason i dont get notafacations from this chat anymore))  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *SHE SCOOTED BACK LOOKING AT HIM SNIFFING SLIGHTLY.* SHE GROWS FAST. *HE SMILED ANDCHR KED  
#2  
CG: CHECKING ON THE OTHERS.*  
#1  
CA: yea, they do, dont they*he hesatently raises a hand out towwards her, lettin her smell his hand*howw are the others?  
#2  
CG: (ITS CAUSE TECHICALY YOU ARE ON THE CHAT. UNLESS IT SAYS YOU DISCONNECTS YOU ARE STILL ON LINE AND WILL. COUNT THE MESSAGE READ.)  
#1  
CA: ((Ohh, that makes sense, thank you))  
#2  
CG: *THEY STARTED WAKING WITH A YAWN. KARMAN LOOKED AT HIS HAND BEFORE SLOWLY GRABBING AT HIS FINGERS*  
#2  
CG: (YEAH, IM AT A FRIENDS HOUSE SOI MOGH  
#2  
CG: (SO MIGHT JUST RANDOMLY STOP REPLYING TONIGHT)  
#1  
CA: *his fins flaired at the contact  
#1  
CA: but he quickly lowwered them, wwrappin his fingers around his hand softly**  
#1  
CA: ((Okay))  
#1  
CA: her*  
#2  
CG: *SHE HELD HIS FINGERS WITH HER NEW LITTLE HANDS.* MAKE SURE SHE DOESNT GRAB AT THE OTHERS TIL THEY GET TO BE LIKE HER.  
#1  
CA: *he looks up*wwhy not?*he asks, chirpin softly*  
#2  
CG: (GONNA GO FOR THE NIGHT)  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: ((Kk  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: SHES BIGGER NOW AND IF THEY FIGHT SHE COULD HURT THEM SO JUST WATCH THEM CLOSER.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and picks her up carefully, settin her on hos lap*got it cheif  
#2  
CG: *SHE LOOKED AT HIM CHIRPING SOFTLY. KARKAT CHUCKLED AT THE CHEIF.* IM GONNA GET THEM SOME FOOD, YOU OKAY FROM A SECOND?  
MONDAY 19 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: *he looks up at karkat and then at the grubs, a little suprised that he wwas trustin him and smiles brightly*i i got them, dont wworry*he hums and sets karman dowwn, pickin up the others and settin them in the nest*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCHES HIM QUICKLY GOING AND GETTING THEM FOOD. GONE ONLY FOR A MINTUE BEFORE COMINFLG BACK WITH ARMD FULL OF FOOD.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks up from his spot on the bed, curled around karmin and playin wwith her contently*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED LOOKING AT THEM, GOIBG OVER AND SITTING NEXT TO THEM KARMA ON HER BACK CLAWING UP AT ERIDANS HAND, BUT SHE PERKED UP WHEN SHE SMELT THE FOOD AND RAN TO KARKAT SO DID THE GRUBS.*  
#1  
CA: *he looks at them and sighs, lickin at the marks on his hand*gess they wwere hungryer then wwe thought  
#2  
CG: THEY ARE ALWAY GONNA BE HUNGRY. *HE TORE OFF BITE SIZED PIECES AND GAVE THWM TO EACH OF THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he hums and softly rubs a finger ovver each of them*growwins tirein wwork  
#2  
CG: YEAH. *KARMA SAT UP NIBBLING ON HER PIECE.* I LOVE ALL OF THEM SO PERFECT.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles *there beautiful*he purrs out softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRED TOO. CURLING AROUND THRM LAYING HIS HEAD ON ERIDANS LAP.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and runs a hand through karkats hair softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE LOOKED UP AT HIM SOFTLY SMILING. KARMAN CHRIPING AS SHE CRALWED ONTO OF KARKAT.*  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles and runs his fingers through karmans hair as wwell*  
#2  
CG: *SHE PURRED LOUDLY AND CLIMBED ON KARKATS HEAD.* WHAT SIGN SHOULD SHE WEAR? SHE RED BLOOD BURLT SHE DOESNT ACT LIKE ONE.  
#1  
CA: *he laughs quietly and continues* i dont knoww, any suggestions?  
#2  
CG: HOW YOUR SIGN MY COLOR?  
#1  
CA: sounds perfect  
#2  
CG: YEAH. *HE PICKS UP KARMAN AND KISSES HER HEAD.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles dowwn at the twwo and then looks ovver at the others*  
#2  
CG: THEY WERE PLAYING TOGETHER KARCIN CURLED UP BY THEM.*  
#1  
CA: *he smiles *i think theyll be okay, the seem to get along right noww  
#2  
CG: "K-KAT." *KARMAN MUTTERED AND LOOKED AT KARKAT."  
#2  
CG: *  
#1  
CA: *eridan looks up ovver to karman and then back at karkat, a little suprised*  
#2  
CG: *HE SMILED LOOK AT HIS LITTLE GIRL.* "KAT! KAT. KAT" *SHE NUZZLED HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles at the twwo of them pickin up wwarren and aazoth, holdin them close to his chest*  
#2  
CG: *HE REACHEF OVER PETTING WARREN.*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *he wwatches as wwarren hisses at karkat and scrambles out of his lap to the other side of the bed*  
#2  
CG: *KARMAN WATCHED HIM AND LEAPS AFTER HIM CASING HIM.* DAM IT. *HE GRABED TRYING TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and sets aazoth dowwn, leanin ovver an picked wwarren up wwith a loww growwl*  
#2  
CG: *HE WATCH HIM AND SIGHED.* GOODLUCK WITH GROWLING AT HIM. *HE KEEP THE OTHER THREE CLOSE BY.*  
#1  
CA: i dont knoww wwhat to do, ivve barealy gotten the hang of not squeezein them to toght wwhen i hold them*he sighs and sets wwarren up on his hair, lettin him clin to a horn* im open for suggestions  
#2  
CG: KILL EM WITH KINDNESS. *HE TOOK THE LITTLE PURPLE GRYB AND CRADDALED HIM.*  
#1  
CA: *he wwatched and furrowwed his eyebrowws as wwarren started to calm dowwn*  
#2  
CG: *HE PURRED TO HIM AND GOT WHAT WAS LEFT FO THE FOOD MAKING SURE HE WAS FULL.  
#2  
CG: *  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and curls up*maybe im just not ment to raise them*he shrugs and sighs quietly*  
#2  
CG: DONT THINK LIKE THAT, YOUR SO GREAT WITH THEM AND KARMAN IDNT EVEN SCARED OF YOU THATS GOTTA SAY SOMETHING.*HE GENTLY ROCKED WARREN.*  
#1  
CA: *he shrugs and sighs *im not that threatin*he sighs and nuzzles azzoth as he comes up to him*  
#2  
CG: TO TINY BABY GUBS YOU MIGHT BE BUT THEY LOVE NONETHELESS. *HE SMILED, KISSING WARRENS LITTLE HEAD AND SET HIM BACK DOWN.*  
#1  
CA: *he sighs and sits up*maybe your right  
#2  
CG: *HE KISSES HIS CHEEK.* KARMAN CURLING ON ERIDANS LAP.*.  
#1  
CA: *he smiles and runs a hand rhrough karmans hair softly*  
#2  
CG: *HE RUFFLED WARRENS HAIR LIGHTLY.*  
#1  
CA: hes gonna be a trouble maker  
#2  
CG: AND ILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO HELP.  
#1  
CA: *he nods and kisses karkats cheek*good  
#2  
CG: WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE NEXT TO TURN TROLL FORM?  
#1  
CA: i dont knoww. wwho do you think?  
#2  
CG: KARCIN OR AAZOTH BOTH PRETTY STRONG.  
#1  
CA: yea, its a good bet that theyll go at the same time  
#2  
CG: MAYBE. *HE KISSED ALL FOUR LITTLE HEADS.*  
#1  
CA: your really good wwith them  
#2  
CG: THANK...  
#1  
CA: wwhats wwrong? you seem hesatent  
#2  
CG: JUST THOUGHT ID SUCK AT IT.  
SUNDAY 25 SEPTEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected. 00:55:02

#1  
CA: wwell your pretty good at it*he smiles softly*  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: THANKS. YOU LOOK GREAT WITH THEM.  
#1  
CA: *he chuckles*wwell thanks  
#2  
CG: NO PROBLEM. * HE PECKED HIS CHEEK.*  
MONDAY 03 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
SATURDAY 08 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
THURSDAY 20 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
SATURDAY 22 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
WEDNESDAY 02 AUGUST 2017  
#2  
Slave! Bares grubs! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.


	34. Chapter 34

[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((Prompt?))  
#2  
Karkat has been your friend ever since kindergarten. Back then, things were pretty good. He would play with you and try to protect you (despite sucking at it). Sure, he did always wear gloves and a hoodie, but it didn’t stop him from playing with you. Then 2nd grade came around and the questionable things started to happen. The first thing that was noticeable was his fangs. They were rather sharp and long enough to poke out of his mouth. The next thing to notice was the blood lust. It started when he went to help a kid who scrapped his knee. He came over and froze in place, drooling as he watched the blood drip down. Some other kid took care of the problem as he snapped himself out of it. The last thing was the increase in speed and strength. He was always first in a race and could run a mile in 4 minutes. However, the strength was way scarier. He lift 10 text books like it was nothing and broke pencil with a slight twitch of his hand. Today, now in 8th grade, he has started to stay away from you and everyone. He wears a bandanna to hide his teeth and stays away from sunlight completely. At the moment, he’s in his last class taking notes and watching the sun.  
#2  
((sorry))  
#2  
((was getting food))  
#1  
TG: ((Sa'll good  
#1  
TG: dave looks over at karkat and sighs, not knowing how to approach him after all this time. he huffs and casually walks over to the desk next to him and sits down"heya karkles, whats up?"  
#2  
"nothing much" he mumbles as he slowly looks over at Dave "just doing a brain busting amount of thinking lattely"  
#1  
TG: he gives a small smile and nods"do you maybe wanna hang out tonight? its gotten really borring without you around"  
#2  
"....yeah...I need to talk to you about something anyway and it seems best to do it at night. And sorry about not hanging out as much, just, scared of a lot of things"  
#1  
TG: "is everything okay?"he asks and looks around the room as the bell rings and everyone starts packing up"are you hurt or something?"  
#2  
He shook his head "I feel like I'll hurt you one day dave.....you'll understand tonight. Where do you want to meet?" he started to get his things together  
#1  
TG: "i highly doubt you could hurt me dude. im stronger then i look"he chuckles and slings his backpack over his shoulder"the park okay? "  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"I am too Dave, you fucking know that" he mumbled as he started to head out "and the park sounds nice"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "dude, i trust you. i know you wouldnt hurt me"he hums and walks his own direction"see you then karkitty"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
"don't call me that Dave!" he growled lightly as he walked off "my name is not some joke"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "no, but it has a lot good noxk names"he chuckles  
#1  
TG: ((Sorry, my internets being weird, im subbed to this chat though  
#2  
((it's okay, I understand completely))  
#2  
He sighed as he went home  
#1  
TG: he waits a few hours till it was around 11:00 and. grabbed a hoodie before walking down to a park and sittimg on a bench  
#1  
TG: ((Thank you  
#2  
Karkat came over without his hoodie or bandanna on and wearing a short sleeved shirt with long pants. "Hi Dave"  
#1  
TG: "heya karcrab. what did you want to talk to me about?"  
#2  
"So...ever since kindergarten you know how I've been getting stranger despite me already being strange?"  
#1  
TG: "yea. what about it?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"well I act that way because I'm a monster....a vampire...that's why I have huge canines"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "wait... what? are you fucking with me?"  
#2  
He shook his head as he looked away "that's why I look ready for winter to strike"  
#1  
TG: "to strike?"he asks and raises an eyebrow his shades  
#2  
"yeah, cause I where gloves a thick hoodie and bandanna"  
#1  
TG: "do you seriously expecet me to believe that your a vampire?"  
#2  
He sighed and slowly floated in the air with his arms crossed "I do expect you to believe cause I can do more than talk about it"  
#1  
TG: "h-holy fuck dude"he says in aw and moves back a step  
#2  
He floated down "this is why I'm afraid of hurting you. I'm stronger than you think, faster than you think, and control the minds of wolves, rats, and bats"  
#1  
TG: he stares for a second and runs a hand through his hair"shit dude. im not changing what i said earlyier. i trust you not to hurt me"  
#2  
"well I can't trust myself. Do you know how much I can lift?"  
#1  
TG: "no, i suppose i dont"  
#2  
He went to a car parked on the side of the road, picking it up quickly with one hand  
#1  
TG: he stares and backs up another step  
#2  
He gently puts it down "I don't even know how much I can lift myself, I only have cars and trees to practice with"  
#1  
TG: "no matter what you say im still going to trust you. and i will do anything in my power i can to help you"  
#2  
"fine...just warning. Don't cut yourself or you wont like me anymore"  
#1  
TG: his hand automatically moves down to a nasty cut hed gotten from a strife earlier that day on his side"got it"  
#2  
"good" he sighed and went to the swings  
#1  
TG: he followed behind quietly and sits down on a sqing  
#2  
"any questions?"  
#1  
TG: "how?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
"how am I a vampire?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "yea"  
#2  
"born one from a long line of Vampires"  
#1  
TG: "oh, i didnt think vampires could be born"  
#2  
"it's like passing on any other trait dave. Vampire genes are dominant though...My brother got lucky, got only sharp teeth and cold body temperature..doesn't go crazy after blood"  
#1  
TG: "do you have to drink blood?"  
#2  
"yes. I'm "half dead" in a way. We drink blood to stay alive, just like any other food....I guess it's like taking life to gain some life"  
#1  
TG: "so then, do you have to kill?"  
#2  
"I get blood from the butcher and the hospital....but....I have killed three people before"  
#1  
TG: he stares quietly  
#2  
"....fresh blood from a human is something vampires crave all the time"  
#1  
TG: "so then, what if you had one person that you dtank from but didnt drink enough to kill?"  
#2  
"they would turn into a Vampire within 7 days, all while being extremely sick"  
#1  
TG: "oh. well, i mean, what if you didnt bite them, like say that you just made a small cut on there wrist or arm and drank from there?"  
#2  
"it's the saliva that is the poison and I would try to sink my teeth in you from the smell"  
#1  
TG: "id risk it"he shrugs and fixes his shades  
#2  
"Dave, if I turned you into a vampire, I wouldn't be able to drink your blood"  
#1  
TG: "sorry, just a suggestion"he hums and kicks up the dirt  
#2  
"I know Dave, I got blood though, just have to train to calm myself"  
#1  
TG: ((I gtg for like 15 minutes  
#2  
Kay))  
#1  
TG: "well is there anything i can do to help?"  
#2  
He shook his head "I wish"  
#1  
TG: "wanna have a sleep over or something?"  
#2  
"sure...wanna go to my house? We have actual food in case you get hungry"  
#1  
TG: "yea, i really dont want to go home"  
#2  
"why not?"  
#1  
TG: he stays quiet for a second"no reason, lets just go"  
#2  
"okay?" he got up and thought "wanna do something cool?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Brb))  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((Kk  
#2  
Back))  
#1  
TG: "sure, why not"  
#2  
He turned into a large wolf "hop on"  
#1  
TG: he jumps back with a yelp"k-karkat?"  
#2  
"What?"  
#1  
TG: "holy shit that is you"he mumbles to himself and climbs up on his back  
#2  
"Hold on very tight"  
#1  
TG: he nods and wraps his fingers in karkat fur  
#2  
He ran off quickly, as fast as a racing car  
#1  
TG: he holds on tightly and burys his face in his fur  
#2  
He Jumped high in to the air, landing on a roof gently  
#1  
TG: *he yelps and holds on tighter"i-i that nessary?"  
#2  
"it's fun!" he ran through through the streets and into the forest  
#1  
TG: he calms down a little andsits up, carding his fingers through his fur absentmindedly as he looks around  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
The leaves following, carried by the winds Karkat left behind  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "holy fuck, this is amaizing"  
#2  
"I know!" He laughed and started to run in the air so he could see the bats that wanted to follow them  
#1  
TG: he looks around and grins, setting his head down and smiles happily as he closes his eyes  
#2  
He stopped after a bit, high in the sky as the stars and moon shined brightly upon them  
#1  
TG: he looks up and takes off his shades. scarlet eyes shining brightly"this is so fucking amaizing. its beautiful up here"  
#2  
He nodded and stared at it for a bit before starting to head home  
#1  
TG: he smiles and closes his eyes contently as he feels the breeze  
#2  
He landed in his backyard "alright, get off"  
#1  
TG: "dont wanna, your warm"  
#2  
"plea-" "Karkat!?" Kankri came rushing out of the house to hug him "you okay there?"  
#1  
TG: dave looks up and stands, brushing himself off as he looks at the new face  
#2  
Kankri crying into Karkat chest until he changed back "I-I tho-ought th-they ki-killed you"  
#1  
TG: "who killed you?"he asks confused  
#2  
"th-the hu-hunters, they got t-to dad...." "w-wait...they killed him?!" Kankri nodded as Karkat started to cry with him  
#1  
TG: "wait, hunters?"he furrows his eyebrows and shifts awakwrdly"should i leave?"  
#2  
They said nothing to Dave as they fell to the ground slowly  
#1  
TG: he backs up and looks down at the ground, slowly walking away  
#2  
Karkat looked over after a bit  
#1  
TG: dave just walks out of the yard and starts walking home slowly  
#2  
Karkat went to see Dave tomorrow after dealing with the news for a bit. He was back in his get up of a hoodie and gloves  
#1  
TG: dave gives a small nervious smile"are you okay dude?"  
#2  
He nodded "what about you?"  
#1  
TG: "dont worry about me. how are you doing?"  
#2  
"better...we buried dad by his favorite oak tree and cleaned up the blood..."  
#1  
TG: "im so sorry. i had no idea that there were hunters and shit"  
#2  
"we are demons Dave, of course there's hunters"  
#1  
TG: "sorry..."he looks down quietly  
#2  
"it's okay...can you tell me what's going on?"  
#1  
TG: "what do you mean?"  
#2  
"you seemed nervous"  
#1  
TG: "when?"  
#2  
"when you opened the door"  
#1  
TG: "...i was uhh.. just worried about you. just forget about it"  
#2  
"no, I wont, something is wrong"  
#1  
TG: ". everythings fine kitkat, dont worry about it"  
#2  
"I will worry!"  
#1  
TG: he backs up a bit subconsiously"calm down dude"  
#2  
"..." he growled and pushed past him to get into his house  
#1  
TG: "wait karkat!"he quickly reaches out to grab on to karkats shirt"i-its a mess in there, you dont want to see that shit"  
#2  
He pulled Dave's hand off with ease  
#1  
TG: "karkat, please dude. dont, i havent cleaned up from last strife"  
#2  
He growled as he went in "I only want to help you"  
#1  
TG: "dude"he sighs and follows behind, looking over at the bloody sword and the scatterd smuppets"you satisfyed now dude? i told you, nothing to worry about"  
#2  
"....I'm calling social services, you can't live here"  
#1  
TG: "dont you fucking dare. im fine "  
#2  
"you aren't! I don't care who starts the fights but when you start using swords and hurting each other badly, you two need to be separated!"  
#1  
TG: "god damnit karkat, if i wanted to be criticized i would have called rose. now get the fuck out of my house, bros coming back soon and im not supposed to have friends over"he hisses out lowely  
#2  
"I'm not waiting until one of you fuckers drops dead!"  
#1  
TG: "leave karkat!"  
#2  
"NO!" He snarled  
#1  
TG: "i am not in the fucking mood karkat. leave before i kick your fucking ass"  
#2  
"I said no Dave" he grabbed both his hands quickly  
#1  
TG: "let me go!"he yells and struggles, kicking karkats stomach  
#2  
Karkat snarled and took off his shades  
#1  
TG: he stills and closes his eyes quickly"give.them.back."  
#2  
"no Dave"  
#1  
TG: "p-please. i need them"  
#2  
I said no"  
#1  
TG: "why the fuck not?"  
#2  
I said"  
#1  
TG: "please"  
#2  
"No" he started to drag him to his house  
#1  
TG: "karkat! i need to stay here!"he crys out and grabs on to the couch"i cant leave!"  
#2  
Why not!?"  
#1  
TG: "because i cant!"  
#2  
Tell me why"  
#1  
TG: "because im not allowed to"  
#2  
"And what will he do if you go?"  
#1  
TG: he stays quiet  
#2  
"Tell me"  
#1  
TG: "strife. nothing extream"  
#2  
"really? Hurting someone until there is blood, that's not extreme??"  
#1  
TG: "no, its not. he would never faitly wound me"  
#2  
"I'm not saying he will but he is hurting you badly!! YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT TOO!"  
#1  
TG: he looks down and sighs"just leave dude"  
#2  
"I already said no!"  
#1  
TG: "you have your own shit to deal with"  
#2  
"I dealt with it"  
#1  
TG: "you dont get over a death in a day" 20:55:12

#2  
"this is more important"  
#1  
TG: "its really not"  
#2  
Yes it is"  
#1  
TG: "no. its not"  
#2  
"Yes. It is!"  
#1  
TG: he looks up as he hears a car pull up in the drive way and stands up"leave!"  
#2  
"NO!"  
#1  
TG: "now!"  
#2  
"No!"  
#1  
TG: "why wont you fucking leave!"  
#2  
"I WANT TO HELP MY ONLY FRIEND!"  
#1  
TG: "you have other friends"  
#2  
"I don't really, you've been with me through thick and thin and I don't want you hurt"

TG: "i wont, i swear. im gonna hide out in my room tonight. ill meet you at the park later or something if youd like"  
#2  
"I'm staying with you"  
#1  
TG: "you dont have to dude. ill be fine  
#2  
"I want to be sure of that"  
#1  
TG: "dude, if he catches you your going to get hurt"  
#2  
"I will fight him then"  
#1  
TG: "please dont. i dont want to loose either of you"  
#2  
He said nothing  
#1  
TG: "fine, whatever"he looks up as he hears keys in the door and quickly rushes to his room, jumping on the bed with a huff  
#2  
Karajan turns into smoke  
#1  
TG: he looks over his shoulder and panics slighlty"karkat!?"  
#2  
He goes under the couch  
#1  
TG: "karkat?! dude! come on!"he loudly whispers as the door opens  
#2  
"Shut up!"  
#1  
TG: he looks around confused"karkat?"  
#2  
Ssshhhh"  
#1  
TG: "where are you at?"he furrows his eyebrows and looks at bro whos picking up a smuppet off the floor and throwing it in his room  
#2  
Couch!"  
#1  
TG: dave opens his mouth to say something but was cut off as bro walks into his room"who ya talking to lil man?" no one"he mumbles back  
#2  
Karkat went over to watch  
#1  
TG: dave looks over his shoudler to see a cloud of mist and furrows his eyebrows. bro follows his gaze and"so you befriended a bloodsucker did ya? did he hear about the major score we got the other day?"bro chuckles  
#2  
Karkat ran to hide under the couch "how did you know!?"  
#1  
TG: "pretty easy to pick em out after so many years of huntingt. theres just a vibe you guys send out. your a little one arent ya. easy pickins"  
#2  
Yo-you didn't kill my dad...did you!?"  
#1  
TG: "was he the big guy last night?"  
#2  
"Y-you bastard!!" Karkat came out and tackled him to the ground with a snarl  
#1  
TG: "karkat! wait! dont please!"dave yells and watches them tumble to the ground  
#2  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL!" He snarled louder as his eyes turned blood red, going straight for the throat  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL!" He snarled louder as his eyes turned blood red, go  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "karkat no!"dave crys out and watches the blood well up at beos throat. he growls low in his throat and pushes karkat off of him, trying to stop the bleeding  
#2  
Karkat growled at Dave and tackled him  
#1  
TG: "you piece of shit i have yo help him!"he glares and pushes karkat off of him  
#2  
He snarled and grabbed his shirt  
#1  
TG: "let me go!"  
#2  
He growled before letting go  
#1  
TG: he quickly runs over to the bleeding form and held his hands at the wound  
#2  
Karkat watched  
#1  
TG: dave stops after a second and glares over at karkat"you fucking asshole"he says monotone  
#2  
He growled back "he killed my dad!"  
#1  
TG: "at least you still have your fucking brother! he was my last fucking family i had"  
#2  
"And that was my last vampire family member  
#1  
TG: "yea, well im sorry. now please get the fuck out of my house"he glares and lays down next to the limp figure  
#2  
He slowly went away  
#1  
TG: he sighs and curls up tightly, unsure what to do now  
#2  
He goes home to sleep through the day  
#1  
TG: he stays laying there for the next day and wipes his hands off on his shirt before closeing his eyes but not falling asleep  
#2  
Karkat goes to see him around 12  
#1  
TG: dave just ignore him  
#2  
Karkat sighed and went to the park  
#1  
TG: dave sighs and stands up a few hours later, cleaning himself up and walks over to the park silently  
#2  
Karkat was swinging  
#1  
TG: he qalks over to the swings and sits down on the swing next to karkat  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
"...sorry"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he grunts  
#2  
He looked down at his feet  
#1  
TG: "...i dont know what to do"  
#2  
Me neither"  
#1  
TG: "im gonna have to move in with rose out of state"  
#2  
"...you could live with me"  
#1  
TG: "i dont want to be a burdan"  
#2  
You won't be  
#2  
""*  
#1  
TG: "my brother litteraly killed your dad. do you realpy think im going you be welcomed?"  
#2  
"Kankri is never around and you didn't kill my dad"  
#1  
TG: he just looks down quietly  
#2  
"This is why I stopped hanging with you"  
#1  
TG: he furrows his eybrows "do you know what happend when you stopped hanging out with me?"  
#2  
He shook his head  
#1  
TG: "i got sad. really fucking depresses. your the one thing that kept me sane"  
#2  
I don't I will be anymore"  
#1  
TG: "and why is that?"  
#2  
Killed your brother"  
#1  
TG: "that doesnt change my feelings towards you"  
#2  
How?"  
#1  
TG: "because he was a piece of shit and the only reason you stayed was because you were trying to protect me"  
#2  
"But you loved him"  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: "but i love you"  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
He blushed  
#1  
TG: he shrugs and looks back down before standing up"ill leave you alone"  
#2  
Dont leave"  
#1  
TG: "w-what?"  
#2  
"Do you love me like a friend or like a boyfriend"  
#1  
TG: "...both"  
#2  
Well...don't know if you care, but I love you too"  
#1  
TG: "y-you do?.  
#1  
TG: "*  
#2  
He nodded  
#1  
TG: "o-oh"he blushes softly  
#2  
He smiled lightly  
#1  
TG: he smiles slightly back  
#2  
He hugs him  
#1  
TG: he tenses but slowly relaxs and hugs back  
#2  
He sighs happily  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Subbed, see you tomorrow))  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "i am so tired"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
"Eh"  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "shut up, i havent slept for two days"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
I like the night too"  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "i wonder why"he rolls his eyes  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
TUESDAY 18 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
He chuckled  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "shut it"  
#2  
He sighed "you can take my bed for the night"  
#1  
TG: "you sure dude?"  
#2  
He nodded  
#1  
TG: "would you mind staying with me?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"sure"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "thank you"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He nodded  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "ahat do we do now?"  
#1  
TG: what*  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"go home"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "alright"he sighs and slowly starts walking  
#2  
He followed  
#1  
TG: he stopped as soon as he reached the house and waits for karkat to let him in  
#2  
He slowly let him in, Kankri not home  
#1  
TG: he looks around" wheres the other dude?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"probably working"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "oh"  
#2  
"yeah"  
#1  
TG: he nods amd walks around  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
He watches  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he looks back at karkat and sits down on the couch, leaning his head back tiredly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He went to get blood  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he watches him and fixes his shades  
#2  
He quickly drank the blood  
#1  
TG: "thats disguesting"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"too bad"  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "your an asshole"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
"too bad!!"  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "fuck you"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
He chuckled  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he glares and flips him off  
#2  
He growled  
#1  
TG: "you dont fucking scare me"  
#2  
He turned into a wolf and ran over  
#1  
TG: he huffs and croses his arms"what, you think a little puppy is frightening? my neighbor had a bigger dog then you are"  
#2  
He snarled and tackled him  
#1  
TG: he lands with huff and immedently kicks him off  
#2  
He stayed put  
#1  
TG: "get off me flea bag!"  
#2  
He snarled as his eyes slow grew red  
#1  
TG: he rolls his eyes and grabs on to his muzzle tightly, pushing karkats head away from him"get. off."  
#2  
He pushes back with a loud growl  
#1  
TG: "get off me you overgrown rat"he hisses out and lets go of his muzzle, grabbing on to his fur and pulls back rougly 11:45:08

#2  
He tried his best to reach his neck  
#1  
TG: he realized what he was doing and uses his momemtum to flip them over, laying himself over karkats body and keeps his head held down"no"  
#2  
He kicked around wildly and went for his hand instead  
#1  
TG: he hisses and pulls his hand away, examining the bite for a second before grabbing his ear and yanks it back"stop!"  
#2  
He whimpered at that and tried to get away  
#1  
TG: "are you done?"  
#2  
He barked  
#1  
TG: he lets go and gets off of him  
#2  
He ran to his room  
#1  
TG: he watches and plops down exausted, looking at his hand  
#1  
TG: "asshole"  
#2  
It quickly began to heal  
#1  
TG: he moves up on the couch and streaches out  
#2  
He slowly began to feel extremely sick  
TG: he rolls over and presses his face into the cousion, closeing his eyes tightly  
#2  
After a bit, his senses went away.  
#1  
TG: he sat up and groaned, walking over towards karkats room shakely"k-kitkat?"  
#2  
Karkat peeked out "yes"  
#1  
TG: "mm sorry"  
#2  
"about want?"  
#2  
What*))  
#1  
TG: "pissing you off"  
#2  
"it's fine"  
#1  
TG: he hums and leans against the dooe frame"you good?  
#1  
TG: door*))  
#2  
"yeah""  
#1  
TG: "alright"  
#2  
"you okay?"  
#1  
TG: "i think so. yea"  
#2  
"good"  
#1  
TG: he nods and walks back to the living room, laying down on the. couch  
#2  
"okay"  
#1  
TG: he sighs and quickly drifts off quickly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Karkat fell asleep as wel  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave stays asleep for the next several hours  
#2  
Karkat wakes up around 11 and goes to see dave  
#1  
TG: dave shifts slightly and stays asleep  
#2  
Karkat poked him  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: dave shifts and blinks awake, looking up at karkat lazily"sup?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
"nothing much, you good?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "mm good"  
#2  
"kay"  
#1  
TG: "you fucked up my hand "he grumbles and sits up  
#2  
"..d-did I bite it?"  
#1  
TG: "yea, when you were a wolf you just fucking fucked it up. it hurts like a bitch"he mumbles and shakes his hand  
#2  
"...oh shit"  
#1  
TG: "what?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"have you been feeling sick?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "a little i guess. im kinda dizzy"  
#2  
"shitshitshitshit!"  
#1  
TG: "dude, calm the fuck down"  
#2  
"you're gonna be a full vampire soon though!!"  
#1  
TG: "wait what"  
#2  
"I bit you! I told you that means you'll turn into a vampire in 7 days after being sick"  
#1  
TG: he stays quiet and looks down at his hand"i feel fine. im sure itll be okay"  
#2  
"I doubt it will"  
#1  
TG: ""itll be okay"  
#2  
"no"  
#1  
TG: "yes"  
#2  
He got out some blood "it wont be"  
#1  
TG: he stares"it will"  
#2  
He sighed and poured a glass of blood  
#1  
TG: he watches him quietly  
#2  
He starts drinking  
#1  
TG: he stares silently and sets his head on his knees  
#2  
"...why are you staring?"  
#1  
TG: "..sorry"he looks down  
#2  
"it' fine" he went to sit next to him  
#1  
TG: he looks over at him and smiles softly  
#2  
He smiles back a bit  
#1  
TG: he runsa hand through his hair and sighs  
#2  
He turned on the TV  
#1  
TG: he zones out silently  
#2  
He leans on Dave  
#1  
TG: he looks over at karkat and quietly wraps a arm around his shoulder  
#2  
He smiled as his fangs grew a tad bit bigger  
#1  
TG: he looks over and furrows his eyebrows"whats up with your teeth?"  
#2  
"is something wrong with them?"  
#1  
TG: "there just...bigger"  
#2  
"really" he felt them with his teeth "dang"  
#1  
TG: "is that normal?"  
#2  
"no"  
#1  
TG: "whats it mean?"  
#2  
He shrugged and kept feeling them  
#1  
TG: he looks turns towards karkat and looked curiously  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
He slowly grew claws and bat wings, still transfix on the teeth issue  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he backs up and stares"k-karkat?..."  
#2  
"wh-what?"  
#1  
TG: "you uhh, kinda have "he reaches a hand out  
#1  
TG: to grab a wing"things on your back"  
#2  
He jumped back and screamed  
#1  
TG: he flinches back and grabs karkats hand"shh, its alright"  
#2  
He breathed heavily as he tried to calm down  
#1  
TG: he smiles softly and rubs his thumb over karkats hand, trying not to stare"do you know whats going on?"  
#2  
He shook his head as his red hair became pure black  
#1  
TG: "alright. we will wait for your brother to come home, maybe he knows someyhing"he says and pulls karkat up on his lap  
#2  
He shook in his arms  
#1  
TG: he rubbed karkats back soothingly  
#2  
His Wings went limp  
#1  
TG: he sighs and rusn his hand over a wiing lightly  
#2  
They were soft and leathery  
#1  
TG: he rubs it between his fingers lightly  
#2  
He wing twitched  
#1  
TG: he moves his hand back and cards his fingers through his hair softly  
#2  
There was a knock at the door  
#1  
TG: he looks up and holds karkat closer protectively  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
There was another knock  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he carefully sets karkat down and walks toward the door, opening it slightly"hello?"  
#2  
There was no one, but there was a basket of random stuff as well as a letter  
#1  
TG: he grabs the basket and locks the door, walking back over to karkat and hands him the basket  
#2  
He looks through it and reads the letter  
#1  
TG: "whats it say?"  
#2  
"u-uh...It says I'm the leader vampire of north america."  
#1  
TG: "holy shit dude"  
#2  
"...only 5 vampires remain and because you were born first, you get the title for now."  
#1  
TG: "there are only 5 vampires left?"  
#2  
"in north america, vampires mostly live in Europe"  
#1  
TG: "oh"  
#2  
"yeah...well shit, do I have to do anything for that?"  
#1  
TG: "i dont know dude"  
#2  
He was about to speak but started to shake instead  
#1  
TG: "d-dude, are you okay?"  
#2  
He shook his head as fire lit up around him  
#1  
TG: he yelps and jumps back  
#2  
He screamed in pain as it slowly began to rain outside  
#1  
TG: he panics and jumps through the fire to grab on tightly to karkat and holds him the close  
#2  
He clung to Dave tightly, almost ripping his clothes  
#1  
TG: he holds him close and pulls karkars head ro his own neck and burys his head in his hair  
#2  
After 10 minutes of pain, Karkat went silent  
#1  
TG: dave doesnt let him go and keeps him close"ar-ar you okay?"  
#2  
He nods slowly  
#1  
TG: he slowly loosens his grip  
#2  
He fell to the floor, looking weak  
#1  
TG: he sits down across from him and pulls him on his lap  
#2  
He looks up at him  
#1  
TG: he looks down concerend  
#2  
He nuzzled close  
#1  
TG: he takes off his shades and rubs his back softly  
#2  
He smiled a bit  
#1  
TG: "what are you smiling at?"  
#2  
"you and not being in pain"  
#1  
TG: "what happened?"  
#2  
"power overload"  
#1  
TG: "power?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
"yeah"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "so your like. the head vampire now?"  
#2  
He nodded  
#1  
TG: "what excatly does that entail?"  
#2  
"more powerful with less blood needed"  
#1  
TG: "oh."he looks down and winces slightly  
#2  
"what?"  
#1  
TG: "nothing"  
#2  
"you sure?"  
#1  
TG: "just dizzy"  
#2  
"oh"  
#1  
TG: he nods  
#2  
He sighed  
#1  
TG: "are you sure your okay?"  
#2  
He nodded and slowly turned into a wolf, touching the ceiling with his back  
#1  
TG: he looks up at him and curls up"what are you doing?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
"I thought I-I would be smaller and I wanted to curl up in the corner"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: why?"  
#1  
TG: .*  
#2  
"it's cozy and nothing can sneak up on me"  
#1  
TG: "ill protect you"he mumbles quietly  
#2  
"I don't want to hurt either" he turned back to normal  
#1  
TG: "what do you mean?"  
#2  
You hurt*))  
#1  
TG: "you wont hurt me, im fine"  
#2  
"others may"  
#1  
TG: "i can watch over myself"  
#2  
"I can too"  
#1  
TG: "i feel safer if i can protect you ro"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"I that's how I feel with you!"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he stays quiet  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
He groaned  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "what?"×  
#2  
Nothing  
#1  
TG: "something"  
#2  
"shut up"  
#1  
TG: "make me"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
He went over to him and looked into his eyes 18:57:17

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he looks back at him and smirks. not intmadated in the least  
#2  
His eyes started to swirl with color as he began to hypnotize him  
#1  
TG: he stares back for a second before going still, looking at karkat blankely  
#2  
"will you stop talking now?"  
#1  
TG: he shakes his head  
#2  
"do it"  
#1  
TG: "n-no"  
#2  
"Dave~"  
#1  
TG: he blushes deeply and clears his throat"no"  
#2  
"please~"  
1 2 3 4 5  
TG: he whines softly and nods"a-alright"  
#2  
Thank you~" he kissed his cheek  
#1  
TG: he hums and leans against karkat heabily  
#1  
TG: heavily*  
#2  
He hugged him  
#1  
TG: he nuzzles into his neck  
#2  
He purrs  
#1  
TG: he relaxes into the hold and kisses his neck softly  
#2  
He nuzzled him  
#1  
TG: "you smell good"he mumbles absentmindedly  
#2  
"you smell good too"  
#1  
TG: "i mean, like, really good"  
#2  
"In what way?"  
#1  
TG: "you smell really sweet"  
#2  
"oh"  
#1  
TG: he nods and holds him tighter"like cherrys"  
#2  
"uh, wonder why"  
#1  
TG: "i dunno"  
#2  
He looked confused as he watched him  
#1  
TG: he hums and kisses over his neck softly again  
#2  
He gulpped  
#1  
TG: he smiles and rubs his cheek against his neck"...really good"  
#2  
He growled a bit  
#1  
TG: he subconsiously growls back  
#2  
He shook, he just wanted to warn him  
#1  
TG: "what?!"he hisses  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
He flinched  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he growls softly and licks over his neck  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He froze  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he shifts a bit and softly nibbles on his neck  
#2  
"D-Dave"  
#1  
TG: "hmm?"  
#2  
"please don't bite me"  
#1  
TG: "mm"he mumbles and nips slightly  
#2  
"Dave"  
#1  
TG: "hm"  
#2  
"stop"  
#1  
TG: he growls softly  
#2  
"you wont like the way I taste"  
#1  
TG: "you smell sweet"  
#2  
"But I wont taste sweet, I'll be extremely bitter"  
#1  
TG: "but you smell so good"he mumbles quietly, licking over his neck  
#2  
"trust m"  
#2  
Me*  
#1  
TG: he whines softly and reluctently moves back  
#2  
"thank you"  
#1  
TG: he grumble softly  
#2  
He sighed "...you can try if you don't believe me"  
#1  
TG: he smiles and bites down, giving a frustrated growl when he couldnt break skin  
#2  
He flinched in pain  
#1  
TG: he backs up and grumbles  
#2  
He pricks his finger and puts it in Dave's mouth  
#1  
TG: he happily takes his finger in his mouth, humming softly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
The blood was extremely bitter and sour, like poison  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he pulls back and looks at his finger with a disguested look  
#2  
"told you"  
#1  
TG: he frowns and turns over, holding his stomach with a pained shakey breath  
#2  
"you okay?"  
#1  
TG: "my stomach. i feel like im going to be sick"he mumbles and closes his eyes  
#2  
He ran too get him a bucket  
#1  
TG: he just grumbles and curls up tightly"hurts"  
#2  
He rubbed his back  
#1  
TG: he pulls on his hair roughly"i cant deal with 7 days of this. im gonna go insane"  
#2  
"you can do it"  
#1  
TG: "i honestly dont think i can"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"please"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "please?"  
#2  
"please get through this"  
#1  
TG: "why do you care so much if i dont?"  
#2  
"I love you"  
#1  
TG: he stays quiet  
#2  
He sighed  
#1  
TG: "i love you to"he says quietly  
#2  
"good"  
#1  
TG: he nods  
#2  
He kissed him  
#1  
TG: he blushes deeply and softly kisses back  
#2  
"don't give up"  
#1  
TG: he nods quietly and nuzzles close  
#2  
"thank you"  
#1  
TG: "anything for you karkitty"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"don't call me that"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "make me"he snickers  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He growled  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he growls right back  
#2  
He barked  
#1  
TG: he backed ip a tiny bit and growls louder  
#2  
He Started to turn into a wolf with a snarl  
#1  
TG: he hisses and stands up as tall as he could  
#2  
He put his head in his mouth and put him on the couch  
#1  
TG: "let go of me you mutt!"he growls  
#2  
He opened his mouth so he would fall out on to the couch  
#1  
TG: he wipes the spit off his face and kicks karkat off the couch  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He chuckled  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "wanna go back to your room again with your tail between your legs?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
He stuck his tongue out  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "thats what i thought fleabag"  
#2  
He smiled  
#1  
TG: he smiles softly back  
#2  
He licked him  
#1  
TG: he furrows his eyebrows and pats the spot next to him"come on"  
#2  
He jumpped up and curled up  
#1  
TG: he smiles and absentmindedly pets him  
#2  
He lets him  
#1  
TG: he closes his eyes and steeaches out  
#2  
He watched him  
#1  
TG: he slowly drifts to sleep  
#2  
He follows, and curls up around him before passing out  
#1  
TG: he sighs happily, feeling safe  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He snored a bit  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he wakes up a while later in a cold sweat  
#2  
Karkat slowly woke up to the movement  
#1  
TG: he clung on to karkat tightly  
#2  
He licked him  
#1  
TG: he sighs softly and relaxes  
#2  
He pressed his warm nose against dave  
#1  
TG: he hums softly and holds him close, kissing the top of his head in thanks  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He whined  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he makes a worried aound  
#2  
He licks his nose  
#1  
TG: he chuckles softly and wipes his face off, scratching behind his ear  
#2  
He closed his eyes  
#1  
TG: he holds him close and wraps his arm around him  
#2  
He nuzzled his face  
#1  
TG: he rubs his cheek against karkats  
#2  
He smiled  
#1  
TG: "love you karcrab"  
#2  
Love you Dave"  
#1  
TG: he smiles spftly  
#2  
He sighed happily  
#2  
((going to sleep))  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
WEDNESDAY 19 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "your a good cuddler"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Thank you  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he hums softly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He licks his cheek lightly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he blushes softly and sets a hand on his cheek  
#2  
He chuckled  
#1  
TG: he huffed and glares  
#2  
He nuzzled his neck  
#1  
TG: "carefull, my necks sensitive"he mumbles softly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
""sorry  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "your okay. im just warnin ya"he hums and kisses karkats ear softly  
#2  
He barks softly  
#1  
TG: he raises an eyebrow  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
His tail wags  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "whats up with you hairball?. why are you so happy and shit?"  
#2  
"with you"  
#1  
TG: "your a dork"  
#2  
He chuckled  
#1  
TG: he smiles and burys his face in his fur  
#2  
He watched  
#1  
TG: "your fues soft"  
#1  
TG: furs*  
#2  
Thank you"  
#1  
TG: he hums  
#2  
He hums back  
#1  
TG: he smiles and holds on to him tightly  
#2  
He slowly turn back to normal  
#1  
TG: he just continues to hold him close  
#2  
He hugs him  
#1  
TG: he mumbles quietly and rubs his back softly  
#2  
He kisses him just as Kankri comes in without meaning to 10:04:49

#1  
TG: he looks back at kankri and blushes deeply. he pulls out of the kiss and hides his face in karkats neck  
#2  
Kankri growled and pulled them apart "what is the meaning of this!?"  
1 2 3 4 5

TG: dave shinks back and holds back the urge to tackle him, deciding to just say quiet  
#2  
"I love him" "Well I can see that but you two are much too young for kissing!"  
#1  
TG: he glares back at him and subconsiously growls faintly  
#2  
"Dont you growl at me sir" "calm down dave"  
#1  
TG: he looks over at karkat them back at kankri. before he looks down in submission relucently  
#2  
"Kankri, we're sorry...but it isn't affected you badly" "it triggers me though" "and you talking on and on triggers me but I let you continue" Kankri huffed  
#1  
TG: he slowly starts to move closer to karkat, wrapping a arm around his shoulder  
#2  
Kankri stormed off  
#1  
TG: he pulls his arm back and sighs, looking down quietly  
#2  
"you okay?"  
#1  
TG: "did i fuck things up?"  
#2  
"no"  
#1  
TG: "are you sure?"  
#2  
He nodded  
#1  
TG: he nods back slightly"you should probably tell him avout the whole vampire king thing"  
#2  
He nodded "later"  
#1  
TG: "alright"  
#2  
He smiled  
#1  
TG: he smiles softly back  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He hugs him  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he hugs him back  
#2  
I love you"  
#1  
TG: "love you to "  
#2  
He smiled  
#1  
TG: he smiles softly and quickly pecks his lips  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He purred  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he chuckles  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He smiled brightly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "dork"  
#2  
Your the dork  
#1  
TG: " nope"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
"yes"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "nah"  
#2  
He huffed  
#1  
TG: he smirks  
#2  
He sighed  
#1  
TG: he hums and leans back, running a hand through his hair  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
He watched  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he looks over and chuckles"like what you see?"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] joined chat.  
#2  
He nodded  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "is that scarasm?"  
#2  
"nope"  
#1  
TG: he narrows his eyes  
#2  
"what?"  
#1  
TG: "you"  
#2  
"do you like what you see?"  
#1  
TG: "maybe"  
#2  
"good"  
#1  
TG: he nods  
#2  
He smiled  
#1  
TG: he smiles back  
#2  
He stretched  
#1  
TG: he watches  
#2  
He sighed and slowly got up to see Kankri before hearing a knock at the door and going to answer. He got a letter "another one?"  
#1  
TG: he looks up at him"whats it say?"  
#2  
He opens and read "Dear Dave and Karkat, we are revoking your status and turning all Vampires on earth into humans for one week. The reason for this is so that no hunters can find you as while you get ready for the contest. This contest will see what hell beast is fit to replace our leader. Who has passed away after war was declared by the leader of heaven. To make sure all is well in limbo and hell, Beelzebub's throne will decide who is fit for running the country. PS: it is not required that you come to this event"  
#1  
TG: "wait, what? theres a contest? and im not even a vampire! what the actual fuck"  
#2  
"well maybe they haven't took our powers yet"  
#1  
TG: "try it"  
#2  
Karkat tried turning into a bat and fell down as his fangs went away "...holy shit"  
#1  
TG: he stands up and helps karkat up"are you okay?"  
#2  
He nodded as he smiled "I get to play in the sun!"  
#1  
TG: "oh my god your a dork"  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
"hush!" he ran to go outside  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he chuckles and follows behind quickly  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
He ran around in the sun happily 16:20:35

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: he watched with a small smile on his face*  
#2  
"It's so warm!!"  
#1  
TG: "thats because its the sun love"he chuckles  
#2  
"I've never felt it"  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
((bye forever, you were a great RPer but I get bored easily))  
#2  
[Humanstuck][Vampire] Karkat [] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	35. Chapter 35

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: sup kitkat  
#1  
CG: KITKAT? ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU WANT TO EAT ME?  
#2  
TG: well  
#2  
TG: i mean  
#2  
TG: yea  
#2  
TG: i am  
#2  
TG: straight up vore over here  
#2  
TG: pfft  
#2  
TG: eat you out maybe  
#2  
TG: but  
#2  
TG: anyways  
#2  
TG: sup crabcakes  
#1  
CG: AGAIN, WITH THE FOOD RELATED NICKNAMES  
#2  
TG: karkles  
#2  
TG: karkitty  
#2  
TG: karkitten  
#2  
TG: karcandy  
#2  
TG: nubs  
#1  
CG: KARCANDY?  
#2  
TG: because your sweet  
#1  
CG: NO THE FUCK I AM NOT  
#2  
TG: sh  
#2  
TG: shh  
#2  
TG: accept it  
#1  
CG: NO  
#1  
CG: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME  
#2  
TG: ...  
#2  
TG: bitich  
#2  
TG: os that a challenge  
#1  
CG: *BITCH  
#1  
CG: *IS  
#2  
TG: mr.candy corn horns  
#2  
TG: go fuck yourself  
#2  
TG: with something long  
#2  
TG: and sharp  
#1  
CG: LIKE YOU?  
#2  
TG: ...  
#2  
TG: preferably  
#2  
TG: yes  
#1  
CG: WHAT EVEN IS THIS CONVERSATION  
#2  
TG: its me  
#2  
TG: and you  
#2  
TG: and vore i think?  
#1  
CG: VORE IMPLIES THAT IT'S SEXUAL  
#2  
TG: i have no fucking idea  
#2  
TG: !!  
#2  
TG: can it be sexual  
#2  
TG: not the eating bart  
#2  
TG: part*  
#2  
TG: but  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: we could have  
#2  
TG: sloppy makeouts  
#2  
TG: all up in this bitcj  
#2  
TG: bitch*  
#1  
CG: I GUESS  
#2  
TG: wait  
#2  
TG: seriously  
#2  
TG: dont fuck with me  
#2  
TG: i like  
#2  
TG: really  
#2  
TG: really  
#2  
TG: really  
#2  
TG: want to kiss you  
#1  
CG: WAIT  
#1  
CG: WHAT?  
#2  
TG: ...  
#2  
TG: nothing  
#1  
CG: WHEN DID THIS GET SERIOUS?  
#2  
TG: i think around the time  
#2  
TG: i said karcandy  
#2  
TG: so  
#2  
TG: eh  
#1  
CG: WELL, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KISS YOU  
#2  
TG: !!!!  
#2  
TG: be roght back  
#2  
TG: right*  
#1  
CG: OH MY GOD  
#2  
TG: i just gotta  
#2  
TG: sh  
#1  
CG: FINE.  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: let me in  
#1  
CG: WHAT  
#2  
TG: im outside your door  
#1  
CG: WHY EVEN  
#2  
TG: let me in little pig  
#1  
CG: ALSO  
#1  
CG: NO  
#2  
TG: im dying  
#1  
CG: I JUST WOKE UP, I'M LIKE HALF NAKED OVER HERE  
#2  
TG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!÷!!!!  
#1  
CG: YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: i just found out this cute nubby horned troll wants to kiss me  
#2  
TG: i will not calm down  
#2  
TG: i will die  
#2  
TG: like  
#2  
TG: gahhhgggggg  
#1  
CG: *he groaned, wrapping a blanket around his waist as he headed over to the door, opening it*  
#2  
TG: *he grins and araps his arms around karkats waist*sup karkles  
#1  
CG: *he rolled his eyes* HAPPY NOW?  
#2  
TG: yes*he smirks and shuts the door*but id be better with makeouts, just throwing that out there  
#1  
CG: *he steps back so he had room* UH HUH. NOW, BULLSHIT ASIDE, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?  
#2  
TG: i wasnt bullshitting, but whatever i guess*he sighs and euns a hand through his hair*movie?  
#2  
TG: runs*  
#1  
CG: YEAH, YOU PICK? *he sits back on his bed, patting the spot next to him*  
#2  
TG: *he picks a random movie and puts it in,walking back over to sit down closely*  
#1  
CG: *he takes advantage and leans into him, his head in dave's lap as the movie starts*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles softly and runs a hand through his hair softly*comfy?  
#2  
TG: slightly*  
#1  
CG: *he nods* MHMM, NOW SHUT UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE.  
#2  
TG: yes sir*he gives a mock salute and turns his attention to the movie*  
#1  
CG: *he grumbles, turning so he could watch the movie as well*  
#2  
TG: *he looks down at him and cards his fingers through his hair, carefully avoiding the horns and hums*your hair is a lot softer then it looks  
#1  
CG: *he frowns* JUST DON'T TOUCH MY HORNS AND I'M FINE WITH YOU TOUCHING MY HAIR.  
#2  
TG: how come? i mean, why cant i touch your horns?  
#1  
CG: THEY'RE....SENSITIVE.  
#2  
TG: like, pain sensitive?  
#1  
CG: NO, LIKE...SEXUAL SENSITIVE.  
#2  
TG: oh...OH *his face heats up a little behind his shades*i mean, if it makes you feel good, is it okay if i touch them? if i touch only your horns and nothing else?  
#1  
CG: *he thinks, then nods, turning so his horns were easier to reach and so that his face wasn't being seen by dave*  
#2  
TG: *he hesatently reaches out to touch the base of a horn*  
#1  
CG: *he closes his eyes, his cheeks a soft red*  
#2  
TG: your really fucking cute, you know that*he hums and rubs a little firmer*  
#1  
CG: *he purrs lightly, biting his lip*  
#2  
TG: holy fuck, you purr*he grins brightly*  
#1  
CG: Y-Yeah, and? *he flinched at his stuttering*  
#2  
TG: shit, did i hurt you?*he quickly pulls his hand away worriedly*  
#1  
CG: No, it's fine....*he chewed on the inside of his cheek*  
#2  
TG: o-okay*he sighs and moves his hand back in his hair, moving his other hand to the other horn as well*  
#1  
CG: *he lets out a soft moan, not even caring if dave heard*  
#2  
TG: *he freezes and looks fown at him, his cheeks going a dark red before continues his movments*  
#1  
CG: *he suddenly gets up, bumping into dave as he buried himself in his blankets*  
#2  
TG: *he looks over at him and frowns*d-did i do something wrong?  
#1  
CG: NO, ITS MY....*he looked down at his unsheathing bulge, though dave couldn't see*  
#2  
TG: *he furrows his eyebrows and moves a little closer*karkat?  
#1  
CG: *he looks up at him, squirming in his spot a bit* YEAH?  
#2  
TG: is there anything i can help with?*he asks quietly*  
#1  
CG: *he nods* YEAH, I-IF YOU WANT  
#2  
TG: yea, anything, what do you meed dude?  
#2  
TG: need*  
#1  
CG: I...*he finally pulls away his blankets to reveal his wriggling bulge* UHM, THAT.  
#2  
TG: *he stares curiously and moves forward*dude, this is straight up hentai over here*he chuckles quietly and tugs on his pants*i-it might help if these were off  
#1  
CG: *he looks away* Can you?  
#2  
TG: *he nods and pulls them down, stareing with fasanation*o-okay, holy fucking shit, your junks waving at me  
#1  
CG: *he flips him off* PLEASE DON'T START A CONVERSATION WITH MY BULLGE  
#2  
TG: pfft, im going to fucking have full lenght debates with it*he chuckles and pushes karkat down on his back gently, moving his hand down and lets the bulge curl around his fingers*okay, so, i dont know what to do here, like, i know what to do with a human dick but nit this, any helpful hints or tips?  
#1  
CG: *he bites his lip as his bulge wraps around his fingers and squeezes* I don't know, i've never really done this...  
#2  
TG: alright then, well, im going to try something then*he hums and moves down, licking over the bulge softy*hah! i knew you were sweet, tastes like cherrys  
#1  
CG: *he grips the bed below him, mewling*  
#2  
TG: i guess im doing something right then*he chuckles and contently laps at his bulge, rubbing his thighs firmly*  
#1  
CG: *he bucks his hips to get more of dave on him, biting his lip so hard it bled a little*  
#2  
TG: *he looks up and frowns, moving up to bat his hand away and kiss his neck softly*wanna here you karkles*he smiles and squeezes his bulge lightly*  
#1  
CG: D-dave, fuck~ *he moans a little louder now*  
#2  
TG: thats my name*he kisses his neck soflty*please feel free to wear it out  
#1  
CG: *he wraps his arms around dave's neck, pulling him closer as he purred*  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and pulls back just enough to take off his shades, quickly going back down to nips softly at his neck,*yo karkles, c-can i uhh, you know, leave marks and shit?  
#1  
CG: *he takes a death breath* You can do whatever you want~  
#2  
TG: *he smiles softly and leans up to kisses his cheek, kissing down his neck as he looked for the sensitive spot, trailing his other hand down to trace around his nook softly*your really fucking hot i swear to god  
#1  
CG: *he moans daves name as he tries to grind on the fingers, shuddering when dave finds his sweet spot*  
#2  
TG: *he grins and sucks on the spot softly, slowy pushing his finger in *  
#1  
CG: *he arches his back off the bed, his bulge rubbing against dave's crotch*  
#2  
TG: *he lets out a quiet moan and suckles harder untill he left a dark mark, subconsiously grinding his hips down against him*  
#1  
CG: *smirking, he leans up to nip at his neck as he ground back*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and tilts his head almost instantly, giving karkat more access and rubbed his thumb over his bulge teasingly slow*  
#1  
CG: /sorry  
#1  
CG: *he sucks harder, his bulge now curling in on itself*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and swallows back a moan*f-fuck karkat*he says breathlessly and moves his hand up to rub at his horn*  
#1  
CG: Y-you're missing a word~ *he nuzzles his horns into his hand*  
#2  
TG: a-and what word would that be*he mumbles and rubs at his neck with a shudder, digging the pad of his fingers against the base of his horns firmly*  
#1  
CG: In order, f-fuck me karkat~ *he closes his eyes, moaning softly*  
#2  
TG: f-fuck me karkat*he says quickly and nibbles at his neck*  
#1  
CG: W-want me to ride you? *he runs his fingers through dave's hair*  
#2  
TG: *he nods quickly and bites down hard, kissing over the bite softly*fu-fuck yes  
#1  
CG: *he flips them over, straddling him*  
#2  
TG: *he looks up at him and blushes deeply*you look way to hot right now  
#1  
CG: I could say the same *he smirks*  
#2  
TG: *he rolls his eyes and grabs karkats shoulders, pulling him down and kisses him deeply*  
#1  
CG: *he kisses back, trailing his hand down his chest*  
#2  
TG: *he hums and nips at his bottom lip, arching up into his hands*  
#1  
CG: *he fumbles with his pants, pulling them down once he figured out what to do*  
#2  
TG: *he kicked his pants off the rest of the way and rocks his hips against karkats with a low moan*  
#1  
CG: *he moaned with him, his bulge rubbing the inside of dave's thighs*  
#2  
TG: *he moans and spreads his legs a little, pulling karkat back down to kiss him* 10:33:30

#1  
CG: *he kisses rougher than before, his bulge working under daves boxers*  
#2  
TG: *dave moans into the kiss and scrabbles to pull his boxers down, tilting his head and running his hands down karkats sides*  
#1  
CG: *his bulge wraps around his dick, squeezing and rubbing*  
#2  
TG: *he moans and closes his eyes, pulling karkat closer*h-holy fuck  
#1  
CG: *he looks down* S-so, now?  
#2  
TG: *he nods*y-yea, if your ready i mean  
#1  
CG: *he nods, moving down so his nook is over dave's dick*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and bucks his hips ip against karkats*  
#1  
CG: *he moans at the friction, and slides down slowly, groaning*  
#2  
TG: *he shakely holds his hips still, rubbing at karkats grub scars curiously*  
#1  
CG: *finally, he's all the way down and he stays there, adjusting*  
#2  
TG: *he moans and pulls karkat down to his neck, holding him closely as he rocks his hips slightly*

CG: *he kisses and sucks there, arching into him*  
#2  
TG: *his breath hitches and he starts moving his hips faster,moving his hands up to rub his horns*  
#1  
CG: *he moans his name softly, lowering his head so his horns are easier to reach*  
#2  
TG: *he groans and licks over a horn curiously*  
#1  
CG: *he grinds down on him, purring*  
#2  
TG: *he smirks and sucks on a horn, rocking his hips up to meet his, speeding up a little more*  
#1  
CG: *he gripped his shoulders, losing himself in the pleasure*  
#2  
TG: tell me when your close*he smirks and moves to his other horn, acraping his teeth aginst it lightly*  
#1  
CG: *he grinds down harder, moaning*  
#2  
TG: *he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, lightly running his nails up and down karkats sides, thrusting his hips up against him quickly*  
#1  
CG: D-dave, fuck....*he looks up at him*  
#2  
TG: yes karkitty*he opens his eyes and gives a soft smile*  
#1  
CG: *he kisses him roughly, coming as he did so. His genetic material spilled over their stomachs, red and hot.*  
#2  
TG: *he moans loudly into the kiss and arches his back, coming inside as he bites down on karakts neck hard to muffle his moans*  
#1  
CG: *he finishes, panting*  
#2  
TG: *he grabs onto karkats hips to pull out, turning over and wraps a arm and a leg around him, holding him close*  
#1  
CG: *he shivers, nuzzling into him*  
#2  
TG: *he pulls the blanket over them and kisses his neck softly, carding his fingers through his hair silently*  
#1  
CG: *he purrs, smiling* Love you, dork.  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and holds him closer protectivly*love you to crabcakes  
#1  
CG: *he sighs happily* Don't leave.  
#2  
TG: w-what?*he asks confused*  
#1  
CG: I mean, i feel better when you're around...  
#2  
TG: i will never leave if you want me here*he hums and nuzzles into his neck, mumbling to himself quietly*  
#1  
CG: What are you mumbling over there?  
#2  
TG: mine*he says a little louder and kisses his neck again softly*  
#1  
CG: *he blushes, holding him closer*  
#2  
TG: i can feel you blushing, its really warm. whats wrong?  
#1  
CG: Nothing, it's just, i really love you.  
#1  
CG: So....  
#2  
TG: so what? talk to me  
#1  
CG: Well, no one ever really cared for me, you know/  
#1  
CG: *?  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and kisses behind his ear softly*yea... i know  
#1  
CG: What about you?  
#2  
TG: what about me?  
#1  
CG: Why? Just, why?  
#2  
TG: i dont understand the question, why what?  
#1  
CG: Why do you love me? What do I do for you?  
#2  
TG: you make me feel like im worth something, like im needed*he sighs and loosens his hold a little*its stupid, i know  
#1  
CG: Why do you talk like that?  
#2  
TG: talk like what?  
#1  
CG: Like, you think you're not the most amazing thing that ever happened to me.  
#2  
TG: *he stays quiet and tilts his head to the side, closeing his eyes*  
#1  
CG: Do you want to go to sleep now?  
#2  
TG: no*he sighs and pulls karkat back to his neck*are you just saying all of that? or are you being being serious  
#1  
CG: Of course I'm being serious.  
#2  
TG: *he sighs and kisses his head softly*swear?  
#1  
CG: I promise.  
#2  
TG: then im yours*he mumbles quietly and tilts his head back trustingly*just tell me if you dont like me anymore, okay?  
#1  
CG: That'll never happen. *he kisses him softly*  
#2  
TG: okay*he kisses him back softly*  
#1  
CG: *he holds him closer*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles softly and licks his horn again *cute  
#1  
CG: *he blushes, purring*  
#2  
TG: karkitty is an accurate nickname*he chuckles*  
#1  
CG: Oh, shut up.  
#2  
TG: make me karkitten  
#1  
CG: *he trailed a hand down to touch his dick softly, smirking*  
#2  
TG: *he squeaks and glares at him*c-cheater!  
#1  
CG: Made you quiet for a while.  
#2  
TG: fuck you*he huffs and tilts his head back*cheater  
#1  
CG: That an offer? *he kisses his neck*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and tilts his head back to give him more room*maybe  
#1  
CG: Round two, huh? *he sucks on his collarbone*  
#2  
TG: *he moans quietly*i-if your up for it*he snickers*s-shit, necks sensitive  
#1  
CG: Is it now?  
#2  
TG: *he nods and rubs his neck embarassedly*  
#1  
CG: *he smirks, nuzzling him* Nice to know.  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and closes his eyes*f-fuck  
#1  
CG: *he giggles* Dave, calm down. I haven't even done anything.  
#2  
TG: *he glares*go fuck yourself  
#1  
CG: You wanna watch?  
#2  
TG: maybe, wait, you can fuck yourself, cant you. you lucky piece of shit with your tentical dick  
#1  
CG: Hehe, yeah, I can.  
#2  
TG: lucky piece of shit, thats not fair  
#1  
CG: You want to watch or not?  
#2  
TG: ...yes  
#1  
CG: *he smirks* get ready then  
#2  
TG: *he sits up quickly*h-how do i get ready?  
#1  
CG: I don't know, how do you normally get ready?  
#2  
TG: im good to go*he gives a small smirk*have at it  
#1  
CG: *he sits up, leaning against the wall with his legs spread*  
#2  
TG: *he watches and holds himself back from touching just yet*fucking beautiful  
#1  
CG: *he scoffs, looking down as he slides his fingers to his nook, stretching it open a bit*  
#2  
TG: dont ou scoff at me*he reaches a hand forward to massage karkats thigh*  
#1  
CG: Are you helping me?  
#2  
TG: can i?  
#1  
CG: If you want.  
#2  
TG: then fuck yes*he smiles and bats karkats hand away, two of his fingers in his nook, sizzoring him as he nips at his thigh softly*  
#1  
CG: *he moans, looking up as he reaches to stroke his bulge*  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and bats his hand away*dont touch*he strokes his bulge slowly and pumps his fingers*  
#1  
CG: *he whines, bucking his hips*  
#2  
TG: *he pulls back after a second and leads his bulge down to his nook*come on lil guy, you got this  
#1  
CG: O-oh my god, don't talk to it like that *his bulge slides in his nook, and he tightens his grip on the bed*  
#2  
TG: *he snickers and licks over the bulge that was still showing*good job lil guy, do your magic hentai stuff  
#1  
CG: *he mewled as his bulge dug deeper*  
#2  
TG: *he sits back at stares for a second, admireing the sight infront of him, slowly pressing his finger in alongside his bulge*  
#1  
CG: *he squirms, adjusting to his finger*  
#2  
TG: *he kisses his thigh softly and brushes his finger along his prostate teasingly*  
#1  
CG: *he shivers, grinding down on him*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and looked up at him*cutie *he grins and rubs at the sensitive nerves firmly*  
#1  
CG: /brb  
#1  
CG: s-shut up *he tries to dig the finger in deeper, to get him to do something*  
#2  
TG: *he raises an eyebrow and smirks*somebodys needy aremt they?  
#1  
CG: Y-yeah, and what about you?  
#2  
TG: im doing better then you right now*he snickers and bites his hip, crooking his finger a little*  
#1  
CG: *he bites his lip, watching him* Wh-what's going on down there, huuh?  
#2  
TG: amaizing things, fuckign magical i tell ya*he chuckles and slowly starts to pull his bulge out, making it thrash around in his nook *magical  
#1  
CG: *he whines, squirming* D-dave, you are a f-fucking dick  
#2  
TG: *he smirks and continues for a second before letting it go*you love me*he chuckles and nips at his neck  
#2  
TG: *  
#1  
CG: *he tilts his head, pulling him closer by his waist*  
#2  
TG: *he happily goes to town, nippins and kissing everywhere he could reach, suckling harshly on his pulse point as he grinds down against him*  
#1  
CG: *he chuckles* Kn-knew it.  
#2  
TG: *he bites down hard with a huff*shut up  
#1  
CG: *he gives a soft moan* D-dave, i won't last l-long....  
#2  
TG: then cum my love*he purrs out smoothly next to his ear, continueing to grind against him as he sucks a dark mark under his jaw*  
#1  
CG: *he does so, his bulge cumming in his nook, spilling out onto his legs*  
#2  
TG: *he grins and pulls his bulge out, ignoreing its thrashing and rubs around his nook, thinking for a second before moving forward and plunges his tongue in his nook, lapping happily*  
#1  
CG: *he shivers, still sensitive, but runs his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer*  
#2  
TG: *he hums, grabbing onto his thighs and spreads them apart a little more, suckling contently with a soft smile at the hand in his hair*  
#1  
CG: *his bulge rubs lazily against dave's cheek, going down to wrap around his neck*  
#2  
TG: *he tenses for a second before relaxing,trusting karkat enought to not hurt him*  
#1  
CG: *it rubbed itself against his neck, already close*  
#2  
TG: *he hums and quickens his tongue, before pulling back slightly with a smirk when he was close, rubbign his thighs*how ya doin?  
#1  
CG: *he whines at the loss* D-damn it, you knew i w-was close...  
#2  
TG: i did, but i like teasing you*he smirks and licks his lips*you taste like cherrys  
#1  
CG: *he glared at him* You can shut up now. And, what about you?  
#2  
TG: belive me, im doing pretty fucking great right now*he hums and tilts his head a little*your bulge is flipping the fuck out  
#1  
CG: *he covers his face with his hands, groaning* Ohhh my god, stop talking to my bulge.  
#2  
TG: *he snickers and moves forward again, lapping quickly*  
#1  
CG: *he clutches the bed, biting his lip*  
#2  
TG: -he hums and rakes his nails down the inside of karkats thighs softly, licking over the base of his bulge*  
#1  
CG: *he mewls, feeling himself getting closer*  
#2  
TG: *he continues for a second before pulling back*so beautiful*he mumbles and moves back down to his nook, lapping quickly as he adds a finger beside his tongue to press againt the sensitive bundle of nerves*  
#1  
CG: *barely five seconds pass before he comes, his genetic material now all over dave.*  
#2  
TG: -he hums and works him through his orgasm, pulling away to clean him up with his tongue*you guys have a shit ton of spunk*he mumbles and wipes off his face*its everwhere  
#1  
CG: *he sighs* shut up now...*he mumbled*  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and licks his lips, leasning forward and kisses hims softly*  
#1  
CG: *he kisses him back,tasting himself on dave*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles into the kiss and runs a hand through his hair, pulling back after a second*told ya, cherrys  
#1  
CG: *he rolls his eyes, his gaze falling on daves crotch* You need help with that?  
#2  
TG: *he looks down and then back up*that would be appreciated  
#1  
CG: Mind telling me how?  
#2  
TG: i dont care, although your teeth are sharp as fuck so that crosses out blowjobs  
#1  
CG: I mean, tell me how to fucking pleasure you.  
#2  
TG: *he makes random hand gestures*i dotn know how to explain it  
#1  
CG: *he reaches down and kind of pets the head* somewhat like this?  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and closes his eyes*y-yea, thats pretty fucking great  
#1  
CG: *he wraps his hand around it, stroking slowly*  
#2  
TG: *he moans quietly and nuzzles into karkats neck *  
#1  
CG: *he purrs in his ear, stroking harder*  
#2  
TG: *he moans lowly and rocks his hips against his hand*f-fuck, mm close*he groans and sucks on his neck harshly, nibbling over the mark*  
#1  
CG: Already?  
#2  
TG: fuck you, i told you, i really like making you feel good, like, really really like it*he huffs and blushes deeply*  
#1  
CG: *he chuckles, stroking harder* This okay, then? 14:23:03

#2  
TG: *he nods frantically, and wraps his arms around karkat, pulling him closer*f-fuck yesss~  
#1  
CG: *he runs a finger along his slit, judging his reaction*  
#2  
TG: *he curses and digs his nails into his back, his hips stuttering*fuck fuck fuck*he moans as he feels himself getting closer*  
#1  
CG: *he smirks, rubbing it more*  
#2  
TG: *he whines and bites down roughly on his neck to muffle his moan as he climaxes*  
#1  
CG: *he pulls away, smirking as he watches him*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders with aftershocks and slowly lets go of his neck, breathing heavly*  
#1  
CG: *he kisses him softly* So, was that okay?  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
THURSDAY 20 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.


	36. Chapter 36

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Capturing you! Big dick!Ogre [] joined chat.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist(prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: ((Prompt?))  
#1  
OGRE: *A large ogre appeared in front of you, holding a collar with a chain attached in one hand* Player, I have been sent to capture you.  
#2  
CG: Well take tour collar and leave me the fuck alone. Because like hell im going with you  
#2  
CG: Your*  
#1  
OGRE: *he stepped closer, the ground shaking as he stepped forward* You're coming with me like it or not.  
#2  
CG: *He takes a step back and growls*Fuck. You.  
#2  
CG: Over my dead body im coming with you  
#1  
OGRE: *the ogre suddenly leaped forward, grabbing the troll with his empty hand* Go ahead, try and run.  
#2  
CG: *He growls and claws at the ogres hand*L-let me go!  
#1  
OGRE: *he quickly slammed the troll into the ground in an attempt to knock them out*  
#2  
CG: *he whines softly and goes limp against the ground, glareing up at the ogre *  
#2  
CG: L-let me go you giant prick  
#1  
OGRE: *he smiled and clicked the collar around his neck before setting him down, starting to walk away with the collar's chain in one hand*  
#2  
CG: *He hisses and pulls back at the chain, stubbornly staying still*  
#1  
OGRE: *he growls and tugs on the chain, the ogre's tremendous strength pulling him over*  
#2  
CG: *He lands with a huff and groans*Gah! Let me go you sack of shit!  
#1  
OGRE: *he smirked and lifted him up with a free hand and squeezed him gently, trying to knock the wind out of him*  
#2  
CG: *He gasps and struggles in his hold, trying to take a breath*  
#1  
OGRE: *he grinned and started to walk over to his home on the planet*  
#2  
CG: *He kicks his legs and digs his nails into the ogres hands, looking around as they walked*  
#1  
OGRE: *his nails barely dented his skin, they seemed to be headed to a small cave with a large boulder to the side. Once they were there, the ogre rolled the bolder over the entrance before letting go.* Here we are, your new home.  
#2  
CG: *He doubles over and breaths heavily to catch his breath before quickly raceing over to the boulder, trying to find a way out*  
#1  
OGRE: *he pulled the chain to get the troll back to his feet, his large dick was now out* Suck me off pet.  
#2  
CG: *He yelps as he was pulled back to the ogre, looking at the member in frong of him with disguest*Fuck no  
#1  
OGRE: *he sighed a bit and ripped off Karkat's clothes until he was bare naked, picking him up before penetrating his ass with his dick* This is what you get for not obeying me. You get to be my cocksleve.  
#2  
CG: *He quickly covers himself when his clothes were ripped off and whimpers loudly as he was penatrated, tremblimg as he atremps to get off of him*H-hell no  
#1  
OGRE: *he penetrated his ass so far down that he couldn't squirm his way off.* Too bad. I'm going to go take a nap now, have fun on my cock~. *he smirked and closed his eyes, though he didn't really fall asleep*  
#2  
CG: *He warbles and clenches impossibly tight around the intrusion*N-no, w-wait*He crys out breathlessly and lays limply back against the ogre*F-fuck. T-to big*He whimpers out*  
#1  
OGRE: *he smirked a bit and pat his head* Give up yet~?  
#2  
CG: *He shakes his head and gives a half hearted growl*T-to big  
#1  
OGRE: *he laughs a bit and gently strokes his head* If you beg me to let you off and apologize for being so rude to your new owner, I'll let you get off.  
#2  
CG: I-i dont belong to anyone, let alone you*He growls oit lowly* l-let me the fuck off  
#1  
OGRE: tsk tsk tsk, *he says, shaking his head* Perhaps I'm not deep enough inside you...  
#2  
CG: N-no, for f-fucks sake, you are*He says quickly*  
#1  
OGRE: *he laughed a bit* Then beg, or I get deeper.  
#2  
CG: *He bites his lip and stubbornly stays quiet*  
#1  
OGRE: *the ogre sighs and gently pushes karkat down*  
#2  
CG: *He shakes his head and rakes his nails down the ogres arms*No no no no, p-please, i-im sorry  
#1  
OGRE: *he stops immediately* Sorry for what~?  
#2  
CG: S-sorry for b-being rude  
#1  
OGRE: Good boy. Who owns you?  
#2  
CG: *He stays quiet, breathing heavily*  
#1  
OGRE: Who. Owns. You.  
#2  
CG: Y-you*He mumbles quietly*  
#1  
OGRE: Good boy. *he pulled the troll off his cock* On all fours, like a good pet.  
#2  
CG: *He blushes deeply and grumbles under his breath. He slowly moves on all fours with a small wince*  
#1  
OGRE: Good boy. *he chuckles and spanks his sore ass lightly* Now crawl over here and suck me off.  
#2  
CG: *He gasps and digs his nails across the floor.*F-fuck*He slowly moves over to the ogre and stares *  
#1  
OGRE: *he smiles and lets his cock rest in front of him*  
#2  
CG: *He looks at the member in front of him then up at him*i-i cant  
#1  
OGRE: Why not pet? I thought you obeyed my commands?  
#2  
CG: *He shifts slightly and sighs, licking over the tip of cock *W-wont fit.. Sir  
#1  
OGRE: *he chuckles a bit* Fine then, lick my entire cock. And call me master.  
#2  
CG: Y-yes ...master*He says quietly and lightly licks over his cock lightly, leaving no inched untouched*  
#1  
OGRE: Good boy. *he said with a slight moan, happy that the troll had finally succumbed to his will*  
#2  
CG: *He hums at the praise and makes a split second decision to dig his sharp teeth into the ogres thigh as hard as he could till he drew a little blood and quickly runs over to the boulder again, despreatly looking for a way out*  
#1  
OGRE: *he roared with rage before grabbing him tightly* HOW DARE YOU  
#2  
CG: *He hisses in pain, flailing his arms and legs subconsiously*  
#1  
OGRE: *he angrily slams him on his cock, enough so that it made his stomach bulge*  
#2  
CG: *He crys out loudly and tenses, unable to get used to the feeling*Ahh! S-stop!  
#1  
OGRE: NOT UNTIL YOU BEHAVE  
#2  
CG: P-please!*He whimpers and squirms* i-im sorry!  
#1  
OGRE: *he sighs a bit and lets him off* Fine, but only because I'm feeling merciful...  
#2  
CG: *He whines and lays on the floor limply, curling up tightly*t-thank you master  
#1  
OGRE: *he sighed a bit* Just don't betray my trust again.  
#2  
CG: Y-yes master*He sits up and crawls over to him, ploping down by his feet*  
#1  
OGRE: *he chuckles a bit and gently pets him*  
#2  
CG: *He purrs weakly and leans up into his hand*  
#1  
OGRE: *he smiles a bit* You're so cute...  
#2  
CG: *He stops purring and looks down quietly*  
#1  
OGRE: Something wrong?  
#2  
CG: No..just.. Am instill allowed to help you with your...problem?  
#2  
CG: I still*  
#1  
OGRE: Hm? You mean my big cock?  
#2  
CG: *He nods quietly*  
#1  
OGRE: *he chuckles a bit and pats his sore ass* Only if you don't bite.  
#2  
CG: *He blushes deeply and shudders*Yes master  
#1  
OGRE: Good boy, now get to work.  
#2  
CG: *he nods and moves infront of the ogre, hesatently taking as much of his dick in his mouth as he could without gagging*  
#1  
OGRE: *he smiled and stroked his back, sighing happily as he was sucked off*  
#2  
CG: *He sighs softly and takes more of him in, grabbing on to his legs tightly and hums*  
#1  
OGRE: *he laughs and slowly pushes more in as well*  
#2  
CG: *he glares up at him when he laughs, running his teeth lightly over his member*  
#1  
OGRE: *he shivered and stopped laughing*  
#1  
((Wait, are you a dom or sub?))  
#2  
CG: *He looks at him smugly and pulls back slightly*  
#2  
CG: ((Either or))  
#1  
((Perhaps you'd like to overpower the ogre then? I'm a switch too but I prefer being a sub))  
#1  
OGRE: *he growled* Get back on my dick.  
#2  
CG: ((Alright, i have to go for like 15 minuites but ill ne back on then, wanna sub?))  
#1  
((Sure, thanks man!  
#2  
CG: ((Alright, cool, see you then, ill respond when im back))  
#2  
CG: *Hw pulls the rest of the way off and smirks*why should i?  
#1  
OGRE: *he grinds his teeth before picking him up again* Because if you don't, I'll penetrate your ass again.  
#2  
CG: *He struggles a bit and tugs on the metal clamp around his neck*Seems im a little tied up at the moment*He chuckles*  
#1  
OGRE: *he sighs and takes the clamp off from around his neck before starting to lower him down on his cock*  
#2  
CG: *He takes a deep breath once it was off and gives a toothy grin*Not the brightest are ya  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist(prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#1  
OGRE: *he stopped in his tracks* What do you mean Player?  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist(prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *He grins and pushes the ogre down on his back crawling on his stomach* You just lost all control you had over me  
#1  
OGRE: *his eyes widen and he tries to get back up*  
#2  
CG: *he grins brightly and bites down on his neck*No  
#1  
OGRE: *he roared and thrashed around under him* Stop! I'm the one who's your master!  
#2  
CG: Yeild!*He growls and bites down harder, drawing blood* 15:46:29

#1  
OGRE: *he roared louder and panicked* F-fine! I yeild!  
#2  
CG: *He loosens his jaw and grins*Much better~  
#1  
OGRE: *he panted a bit and blushed softly*  
#2  
CG: *He smiles and grabs the clamp, clipping it on the ogres neck*Now it is you, who is mine  
#1  
OGRE: *he growled a bit and tried to get up this time*  
#1  
((I gtg))  
#2  
CG: ((Kk))  
#1  
Capturing you! Big dick!Ogre [] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 19 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist(prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 21 SEPTEMBER 2017  
#1  
Capturing you! Big dick!Ogre [] joined chat.  
#1  
Capturing you! Big dick!Ogre [] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	37. Chapter 37

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: HEY DAVE  
#2  
TG: sup karkles  
#1  
CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT  
#2  
TG: sure thing crabcakes  
#1  
CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER  
#2  
TG: well, i have nick names out the ass karkitty, so unless you have a way of making me stop, im gonna keep callin you them kitkat  
#1  
CG: I WILL PUNISH YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP  
#2  
TG: with all due respect sir, your all the way in your room, and im in mine, are you really going to get up just because im annoying you?  
#1  
CG: COME HERE PLEASE  
#2  
TG: wait  
#2  
TG: fuck  
#2  
TG: im sorry  
#1  
CG: COME HERE DAVE  
#2  
TG: yes karkat  
#2  
TG: *dave sighs and slowly walks over to karkats room, knocking on the door lightly*  
#1  
CG: COME IN  
#2  
TG: *he opens the door and peeks his head in quietly*  
#1  
CG: COME SIT ON MY BED  
#1  
CG: NOW  
#2  
TG: *he nods and walks in, shutting the door behind him and walks over to the bed, sitting down hesatently*  
#1  
CG: NOW TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF  
#2  
TG: i said i was sorroy, i didnt mean to, honest  
#1  
CG: WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY  
#2  
TG: *he sighs and slowly shucks his pants off, setting them to the side*  
#1  
CG: NOW YOUR SHIRT  
#2  
TG: *he nods and takes off his shirt, setting ut by his pants*  
#2  
TG: it*  
#1  
CG: NOW FINALLY YOUR BOXERS  
#2  
TG: *he stays still for a second before sighing and taking his boxers off as well*im sorry karkat, i didnt mean to  
#1  
CG: WELL TO BAD  
#2  
TG: *he stares for a second before sitting back down*  
#1  
CG: LAY DOWN  
#2  
TG: *he complies slowly and lays down, looking up at karkat quietly*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT GRABED THIS BOX OUT OF THE CLOSET  
#2  
TG: *dave looked up at karkat and blushes softly, running a hand through his hair quietly*  
#1  
CG: KARKAT GRABED THE HANDCUFFS OUT  
#1  
CG: *  
#2  
TG: *dave groans and covers his eyes with his arm*  
#1  
CG: PUT YOUR HANDS UP  
#2  
TG: *dave huffs and keeps his arms down*  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: what  
#1  
CG: GIVE ME YOUR HANDS  
#1  
CG: NOW  
#2  
TG: *dave grumbles under his breath and hides them behind his back defiently*no  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT CLIMBED ONTO DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave stared up at karkat and huffed*  
#1  
CG: WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TURN ON THE AC  
#2  
TG: no  
#1  
CG: WELL THEN GIVE ME YOUR HANDS  
#2  
TG: *dave mumbles under his breath and slowly gives karkat his hands*  
#1  
CG: THANK YOU *KARKAT HANDCUFFED DAVE SO HE COULDN'T HAVE HIS HANDS  
#2  
TG: *dave experamently tugged on his arms and frowned when he couldnt move them, looking back up at karkat*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT GOT OFF OF DAVE AND GRABED A COCK RING  
#2  
TG: no, wait, no, fuck, im sorry*dave rambles subconsiously*  
#1  
CG: BE QUIET  
#2  
TG: karkat  
#1  
CG: WHAT  
#2  
TG: *dave just sighs and leans his head back submissively*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT CLIMBED ONTO DAVES LEGS  
#2  
TG: *dave shifts a bit to get comfortable and keeps his head back*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT SLIPS ON THE COCK RING  
#2  
TG: *dave hisses slightly and blushes softly*  
#1  
CG: NOW PICK THE VIBRATER OR THE SMUPPET  
#2  
TG: vibrator*he mumbles quietly*  
#1  
CG: OK *KARKAT GRABS THE VIBRATOR AND THE ROMOTE  
#2  
TG: *dave looked up at karkat and his face goes red*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT ALSO GOT THE DUCK TAPE  
#2  
TG: *dave looked looked up at him and crossed his legs nerviously*  
#1  
CG: MOVE YOUR LEGS PLEASE  
#2  
TG: *dave grumbles and parted his legs slightly*  
#1  
CG: MORE OR I WILL GET THE CHAINS  
#2  
TG: *dave quickly parts his legs more and tilts his head back*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT SITS IN BETWEEN DAVES LEGS  
#2  
TG: *dave looks down at karkat and shifts a bit*  
#1  
CG: NOW DAVE BE A GOOD SLAVE AND BEG FOR THE VIBRATOR  
#2  
TG: please*dave mumbles softly*  
#1  
CG: LIKE YOU MEAN IT  
#2  
TG: please sir, give it to me  
#1  
CG: GOOD BOY  
#2  
TG: *dave hums under the praise and wraps his legs around karkats waist*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT SLIDES THE VIBRATOR INTO DAVES ASS REALLY SLOW  
#2  
TG: *dave lets out a long drawn out whine and wraps his legs around karkats waist tighter*  
#1  
CG: *WHEN THE VIBRATOR WAS UP DAVES ASS HE PUT THE TAPE SO IT DIDN'T MOVE  
#2  
TG: *dave moans softly when the vibrator hit his prostate and looks down at karkat with a confused expression at the feeling of tape*hm?  
#1  
CG: NOW BEG FOR ME TO TURN IT ON  
#2  
TG: *dave rolls his hips and shudders slightly at the feeling*p-please sir  
#1  
CG: MORE  
#2  
TG: p-please*dave says a little louder and rocked his hips against karkats crotch*  
#1  
CG: YOU SHOULD THROW THE WORD MASTER IN THERE  
#2  
TG: p-please master, need it~  
#1  
CG: OK *KARKAT TURNS IT ON HIGH  
#2  
TG: *dave immedently tenses up and tugs on his restrants, pulling karkat closer with his legs*ahh fuck, to much ah~  
#1  
CG: WELL WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TURN IT ON EXTREME  
#2  
TG: *dave moans lowly in response and arches his back, rocking his hips down against the vibrator*  
#1  
CG: NOW YOU CAN'T STOP CALLING ME MASTER  
#1  
CG: IS THAT CLEAR  
#2  
TG: *dave nods quickly and shudders, throwing his head back with a loud moan as the vibrator presses against his prostate*f-fuck, master, p-please, mm close  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT TURNS THE VIBRATOR ON EXTREME  
#2  
TG: *dave lets out a lod cry as he dry orgasms, whineing loudly at the failure of an orgasm and closes his legs*  
#1  
CG: WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO STOP  
#2  
TG: n-no, p-please no*dave rambles and arches his back, tugging roughly at his restrants*p-please, master, to-touch me, m-mark me, d-do something please  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT KISSED DOWN DAVES STOMACH TO HIS COCK AND PULLED OF THE COCK RING AND STARTED TO SUCK HIS DICK  
#2  
TG: *dave instantly cums at the release of the cock ring and bucks up into karkats mouth franticaly, moaning loudly at the over stimulation of the vibrator buzzing firmly on his prostate, rambling nonsense as he threatens to cum again*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT SWALLOWS THE CUM AND KEEPS SUCKING  
#2  
TG: *dave whimpers and bucks his hips despritely, tuging rougly on his restrants as he comes again*ahh~ karkat~  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT STOPS  
#1  
CG: I THOUGHT IT WAS MASTER  
#2  
TG: *dave whimpers at the loss and shudders violently*mm sorry m-master, please, n-need you*he crys out loudly, cutting off with a loud moan*  
#1  
CG: I THINK I'M GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE AND LEAVE YOU HERE  
#2  
TG: no no no no*dave whines and closes his eyes tightly, cumming again with a shakey moan at the thought of being left here*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT GRABED THE TAPE AND PUT A COUPLE PIECES OVER DAVES MOUTH  
#2  
TG: *dave looked up at karkat and moans lowly, slightly muffled and bucks up against karkat as best he could*  
#1  
CG: BYE DAVE I'M GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE  
#2  
TG: *dave whimpers and tugs on his restrants, moaning lowly and turns over, bucking against the matress and cums again*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT WENT OUT OF THE ROOM AND WATCHED A MOVIE HE CAME BACK WHEN THE MOVIE WAS DONE DAVE WAS ALL SWEATY AND RED WITH CUM EVERY WHERE AND HE WAS CRYING  
#2  
TG: *dave looked up at karkat and whimpers loudly, begging for relief as a few stray tears moved down his face*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT WALKED OVER TO DAVE AND RIPPED OFF THE TAPE ON HIS MOUTH  
#2  
TG: *dave whines and sobs*p-please, n-no more, hurts*dave whimpers and shakely cums again with a pained whimper*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT TURNS OFF THE VIBRATOR AND RIPS OFF THE OTHER PIECE OF TAPE AND UN CUFFED HIM  
#2  
TG: *dave whimpers and curled up on himself, moving towards karkat wanting to be held*p-please  
#1  
CG: I'M SORRY I'M A BAD MASTER  
#2  
TG: *dave whimpers and curls up in against karkats chest, shaking noticebly*  
#1  
CG: DAVE COULD YOU EVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE ME  
#2  
TG: h-hold me*dave mutters quietly*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT RAPED HIS ARMS AROUND DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave calmed down slowly and kissed karkats neck softly*i-it okay  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT RAPED A BLANKET AROUND DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave hums a quiet thank you and moves a bit closer, whimpering quietly at the pain and sighs, slowly starting to drift off*  
#1  
CG: WOULD YOU LIKE ANY FOOD  
#2  
TG: water would be nic*dave mumbles quietly*you dont have to though  
#1  
CG: LAY DOWN DAVE I WILL GO GET IT  
#2  
TG: *dave nods silently and curls up, drifting off to sleep*  
#1  
CG: *KATKAT GOES DOWN STAIRS TO GET DAVE SOME WATER THEN COMES BACK AND SEES THAT DAVE WAS SLEEPING SO HE PUT HIS CLOTHES BACK ON HIM AND SAT THE WATER ON THE NIGHT STAND AND WAITED FOR DAVE TO WAKE UP  
#1  
CG: *WENT  
#1  
CG: *SET  
#2  
TG: *dave came to a few. hours later and yawns quietly, slowly sitting up with a small wince*karkat?*he calls out, his voice scratchy*  
#1  
CG: YES DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave gives a small smile and wraps his arms around karkats waist, nuzzling into his neck quietly*  
#1  
CG: WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR WATER NOW  
#2  
TG: *he nods*dont wanna move though, your warm  
#1  
CG: OK*KARKAT REACHES OVER SLIGHTLY TO GET THE WATER  
#1  
CG: THERE YOU GO  
#2  
TG: thank you sir*dave takes the water and greatfully takes a drink*  
#1  
CG: CAN WE GO IN YOUR ROOM MY ROOM SMELLS MUSKY I WILL CARRY YOU  
#2  
TG: *dave nods and shakely stands up*good idea, i need a shower like christians need a life  
#1  
CG: OK *KARKAT CARRIES DAVE INTO HIS ROOM  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and nuzzles into karkats chest*  
#1  
CG: I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN  
#2  
TG: i-i dont mind, just not so long, and dont leave me. i dont like the thought of being that vulerable and unprotected, i just got really scared you werent going to come back and someone else would walk in *dave mumbles ashamed*  
#1  
CG: ARE YOU SURE  
#2  
TG: as long as you dont leave alone afterwards to fend for myself  
#1  
CG: OK  
#2  
TG: *dave nods and kisses karkats neck softly*are you okay?  
#1  
CG: NO NOT REALLY  
#2  
TG: whats wrong  
#1  
CG: I FEEL LIKE I HURT YOU  
#2  
TG: i am yours, you have the right to hurt me if you so choose  
#1  
CG: SO I DON'T WANT YOU NOT TRUSTING ME  
#2  
TG: *he stays quiet*  
#1  
CG: I HAVE A QUESTION  
#2  
TG: shoot  
#1  
CG: IS IT OK IF I HAVE GAMZEE LOOK OVER YOU WHILE I'M AT WORK  
#2  
TG: *dave tenses and closes his eyes, reluctently nodding*y-yea, thats fine  
#1  
CG: ARE YOU SURE BECAUSE I WAS JOKING  
#1  
CG: I WAS GOING TO AS NEPETA  
#1  
CG: *ASK  
#2  
TG: *dave relaxes slightly and sighs*yea, its okay. id rather be with you, but i kniw your busy  
#2  
TG: know*  
#1  
CG: SO CAN I ASK NEPETA  
#2  
TG: ask whoever you like, its your choice  
#1  
CG: YEAH BUT I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE I TRUST NEPETA AND SHE LISTENS TO ME  
#2  
TG: i dont care, like i said, id rather be with you if im honest, but id even be okay by myself if needed  
#1  
CG: I AM GOING TO ASK NEPETA IF THAT'S OK  
#2  
TG: yea, its fine  
#1  
CG: I LOVE YOU  
#2  
TG: *he stays quiet and sighs*dont say things like that if you dont mean it  
#1  
CG: OF COURSE I MEAN IT  
#2  
TG: *dave sighs and runs a hand through his hair*  
#2  
TG: swear?  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT KISSES DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave freezes and slowly kisses back, wrapping his arms around karkats neck loosely*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT PULLS AWAY  
#1  
CG: I SWEAR DAVE  
#2  
TG: okay, i believe you  
#1  
CG: THANK YOU  
#1  
CG: OK I GOT TO GO LET ME CALL NEPETA  
#2  
TG: *dave frowns and lets karkat go, sitting on the bed *okay 15:37:08

#1  
CG: *KARKAT CALLS NEPETA AND SHE COMES TO THE HOUSE  
#2  
TG: *dave looks up at nepita and huffs, looking back at karkat*do you have to go?  
#1  
CG: YEP I'M SORRY BYE DAVE  
#1  
CG: BYE NEPETA  
#2  
TG: *dave looks at karkat with a small smile and then looks at nepita wearly*  
#1  
CG: WAIT DAVE COME  
#2  
TG: *dave looks over at karkat and scurrys over to his side*what do you need?  
#1  
CG: HERE IS YOUR COMPUTER,ASK NEPETA TO CALL THE PIZZA MAN,AND BE NICE AND I WILL GET YOU SOMETHING  
#1  
CG: YOU HAVE TO BE NICE TO HER SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND  
SUNDAY 02 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
TG: *dave nods and takes the computer*i dont like her*ahe mumbles under his breath and moves back to his bed, making a blanket nest and curling up in it*  
#1  
CG: OK BYE  
#2  
TG: bye  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now arsenicCatnip [AC].  
#1  
AC: :33 < dave  
#2  
TG: nepita  
#1  
AC: :33 < what kind of pizza would you like  
#2  
TG: cheese  
#1  
AC: :33 < is that it  
#2  
TG: yes  
#1  
AC: :33 < ok *nepeta orders ch33se pizza for dave  
#2  
TG: *dave grumbles and opens his laptop, mindlessly browseing for a while*  
#1  
AC: :33 < dave  
#2  
TG: what  
#1  
AC: :33 < i know what dave is going to get you  
#2  
TG: what is it*dave asks looking up*  
#1  
AC: :33 < are you sure you want me to tell you  
#2  
TG: yes please  
#1  
AC: :33 < he said he was going to give you a nicer room and an xbox or something you could pick out  
#1  
AC: :33 < *anything you would like to pick out  
#2  
TG: wait, seriously?  
#1  
AC: :33 < yep i asked him he said he loves you and wants you to be happy  
#2  
TG: *dave blushes and looks down*did he sau what i have to do in order to get it?  
#1  
AC: :33 < he just said you have to be good  
#2  
TG: i can do that*dave says with a grin*  
#1  
AC: :33 < but one thing dont tell him i told you  
#2  
TG: why not?  
#1  
AC: :33 < because he knows i cant k33p a secret and he said he will laugh at me if i tell you  
#2  
TG: *dave chuckles *maybe i should tell him for just that reason  
#1  
AC: :33 < no please dont  
#2  
TG: i dont know, its awful tempting  
#1  
AC: :33 < i will do anything please dont  
#2  
TG: *dave smirks*i guess we will just have to see, wont we?  
#1  
AC: :33 < please dave dont tell karkitty  
#2  
TG: dont call him that, thats my nickname for him*dave glares*  
#1  
AC: :33 < oh im sorry  
#1  
AC: :33 < please i will do absolutely anything  
#2  
TG: leave him alone. i can see the way you look at him, but he is mine and only mine so back. off.  
#1  
AC: :33 < ok  
#1  
AC: :33 < so your not going to tell him  
#2  
TG: ill see  
#1  
AC: :33 < dave please  
#2  
TG: *dave smirks and turns his attention back to his computer*  
#1  
AC: :33 < please dave  
#2  
TG: why shouldt i?  
#1  
AC: :33 < because i will do anything for you  
#1  
AC: :33 < just dont tell him  
#2  
TG: nothing you have or can do is of any value to me  
#1  
AC: :33 < fine then im going to tell him you were mean  
#2  
TG: *dave glares*you would dare  
#1  
AC: :33 < try me *nepeta hears a car then rushed to the window  
#1  
AC: :33 < its karkitty  
#2  
TG: *dave stands up and runs to the door, glareing behind at nepita*  
#1  
AC: :33 < im going to tell him  
#2  
TG: dont you fucking dare  
#1  
AC: :33 < then dont tell him i told you  
#2  
TG: go fuck yourself  
#1  
AC: :33 < i will fuck your master  
#2  
TG: *dave glares and tackles her*dont you fucking touch him  
#1  
AC: :33 < then dont tell him because he might not give it to you since i told you  
#2  
TG: i dont care about him giving me shit, but if you lay one fucking finger *dave growls lowly and digs his nails into her wrists*he wont belive you anyways  
#1  
AC: :33 < yeah he will he is my best friend and your hurting me and i have proof  
#2  
TG: you dont have jack shit  
#1  
AC: :33 < *nepeta starts to cry  
#2  
TG: *dave furrows his eyebrows and sits up*what the fuck are you doing?  
#1  
AC: :33 < did you not hear me you were hurting me  
#2  
TG: i-*dave looks up at the sound of foot steps and quickly gets off of her*dont fucking cry  
#1  
AC: :33 < then dont tell him  
#2  
TG: make me  
#1  
AC: :33 < *nepeta leans in  
#2  
TG: *he stares at her confused*wha-?  
#1  
AC: :33 < *nepeta puts dave on the couch with his computer and puts on a sad show and then karkat walks through the door  
#1  
arsenicCatnip [AC] is now Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG].  
#1  
CG: NEPETA ARE YOU OK  
#2  
TG: *dave hisses at nepita touching him and looks up at karkat innocently*  
#1  
CG: AC:JUST WATCHING A SAD MOVIE  
#1  
CG: OH OK  
#2  
TG: *dave looks at nepita and then back at karkat, standing up and moves to his side silently*  
#1  
CG: AC:KARKITTY CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING *NEPETA WHISPERS IN HIS EAR  
#1  
CG: DAVE WHAT THE FUCK  
#2  
TG: *dave looks up at karkat*what? whats wrong?  
#1  
CG: YOU WERE GOOD THE WHOLE TIME  
#2  
TG: *dave glares over at nepita and mouths dont call him karkitty*what, did you think i was going to be bad?  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: yes?  
#1  
CG: WHAT DID I SAY BE NICE  
#2  
TG: shes the one who fucking started it*he huffs*  
#1  
CG: NEPETA DID YOU TELL HIM THE GIFT  
#1  
CG: AC:YEAH  
#2  
TG: *dave snickers*  
#1  
CG: WELL DAVE YOU WANT YOUR NEW ROOM  
#2  
TG: yes sir*dave smiles brightly*  
#1  
CG: THANKS NEPETA WOULD YOU LIKE TO SLEEP OVER  
#1  
CG: AC: I WOULD LOVE TO THANKS  
#2  
TG: *dave freezes and looks over at her*dont you have to leave?  
#1  
CG: DAVE DO YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED  
#2  
TG: no, but she does  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: yes?  
#1  
CG: YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED  
#2  
TG: wait, no, shes the one who was bad!  
#1  
CG: DAVE THAT'S IT  
#2  
TG: sir, please, im sorry  
#1  
CG: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING SIR OR KARKAT  
#2  
TG: im sorry master*dave tilts his head down slightly*but she was the one who was being mean ths entire time!  
#2  
TG: the*  
#1  
CG: DAVE GO UP TO MY ROOM  
#2  
TG: please!  
#1  
CG: NOW  
#2  
TG: *dave frowns and glares over at nepita, slowly making his way up to karkats room*  
#1  
CG: I'M SORRY NEPETA YOU CAN SLEEP IN DAVES ROOM  
#2  
TG: but karkat!  
#1  
CG: AC: THANK YOU KARKITTY  
#2  
TG: thats my room  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: what?  
#1  
CG: AND IT'S MASTER TO MY ROOM NOW BEFORE I GET MAD  
#2  
TG: master, please, you jave to believe me, she was the one who was being mean, not me, now she gets to sleep in my room??!  
#2  
TG: have*  
#1  
CG: TO MY ROOM OR I WILL DRAG YOU THERE  
#2  
TG: *dave opens his mouth yo say something but stomps up to karkats room, ploping on the bed dramatically*  
#1  
CG: NEPETA YOU CAN WATCH TV IF YOU WANT  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT RUNS UP TO HIS ROOM WITH DAVE  
#1  
CG: DAVE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM  
#2  
TG: *dave looks over at karkat with a huff*she was being mean! she started it!  
#1  
CG: I DON'T CARE SHE WAS MY LONGEST FRIEND EVER PRACTICALLY MY ONLY FRIEND EVER  
#2  
TG: *dave grumbles and turns around*well i dont like her, shes a dick  
#1  
CG: COME HERE NOW  
#2  
TG: no  
#1  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY  
#2  
TG: nothing master*dave mutters and stands up, walking over to karkat*  
#1  
CG: NOW TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES  
#2  
TG: *dave grumbles and takes off his clothes, throwing them to the side *  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT TAKES OFF HIS CLOTHES  
#2  
TG: *dave smiles and appreciates the view*  
#1  
CG: NOW *KARKAT GRABS DAVES HANDS AND HANDCUFFS THEM TO THE BED BARS SO HE CAN STAND UP  
#2  
TG: *dave looks at karkat confused, tugging his arms slightly to see how much he could move*  
#1  
CG: OPEN YOUR MOUTH NOW  
#2  
TG: why?  
#1  
CG: NOW  
#2  
TG: *dave furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT PUTS DIRTY STINKY SOCKS IN DAVES MOUTH AND DUCK TAPES IT SO HE CAN'T SAY ANYTHING AND THAT'S ALL HE CAN TASTE  
#2  
TG: *dave cringes and trys to spit them out, looking at karkat when he find out he couldnt*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT GRABS DAVES HAIR AND PULLS HIS HEAD BACK WORDS  
#2  
TG: *dave looks at karkat confused, giving a muffled yelp at the tug on his hair*  
#1  
CG: NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOUR GOING TO RIDE ME TILL I SAY STOP I DON'T CARE IF IT HURTS OR YOUR CRYING YOU LISTEN AND BE A GOOD SLAVE YOU WILL GO ALL THE WAY DOWN AND YOU WILL GO FAST NOW YOU DON'T LISTEN I WILL FIST YOUR ASS TILL IT BLEEDS GOT IT  
#2  
TG: *dave nods slowly and closes his eyes*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT LAYS DOWN  
#1  
CG: GO MY SLAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave positions himself and slowly pushes down, holding back a small whimper as he stops half way*  
#1  
CG: GO ALL THE WAY DOWN  
#2  
TG: *dave shakes his head and gives a muffled "cant"*  
#1  
CG: I DON'T CARE I SAID ALL THE WAY DOWN  
#2  
TG: *dave closes his eyes tightly as he slowly moves the rest of the way down, giving a pained whine*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT REACHES UP AT DAVES FACE AND RIPS OFF THE TAPE  
#1  
CG: THAT'S MORE LIKE IT GO FASTER I WANT YOUR HOLE TO STRETCH  
#2  
TG: *dave yelps at trys to rub his face, then remembered the handcuffs, shakely pulling himself up and back down, letting out a soft moan*  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: hm?  
#1  
CG: DO YOU LIKE BEING PUNISHED  
#2  
TG: *dave just moves his hips a little faster, leaning his head back*  
#1  
CG: THAT'S A GOOD BOY  
#2  
TG: *dave moans at the praise and slowly pulled off after a little while*t-to big master,  
#1  
CG: DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP  
#2  
TG: m-master  
#1  
CG: ANSWER THE QUESTION  
#2  
TG: n-no, you didnt say i could stop  
#1  
CG: SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
#2  
TG: b-but it hurts sir  
#1  
CG: NOW IT'S GOING TO HURT WORSE  
#2  
TG: wha-?  
#1  
CG: SIT DOWN ON MY BULGE  
#2  
TG: s-sir, please, let me pleasure you some other way  
#1  
CG: NOW  
#2  
TG: *dave holds on to the bed bars tightly as he moves down, biting his lip to keep quiet*  
#1  
CG: NOW WHEN YOUR ALL THE WAY DONE SIT THERE TILL I SAY YOU CAN GET UP  
#2  
TG: *dave nods and shakely takes karkat down to the hilt, shaking slightly*s-sir, may i get u-up please?  
#1  
CG: NO  
#2  
TG: k-karkat, please  
#1  
CG: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT  
#2  
TG: m-master*dave moans and clenches tightly around karkats bulge, trying to get used to it*p-please  
#1  
CG: YOUR BEGGING ISN'T GOING TO HELP  
#2  
TG: master* dave shudders and starts to pull up slowly*  
#1  
CG: DAVE SIT BACK DOWN  
#2  
TG: *dave shakes his head and pulls off*t-to big sir  
#1  
CG: WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT ON A FLAG POLE THEN  
#2  
TG: *dave whines and pushes back down, letting his head fall as he sweats faintly, letting out a breathy moan*  
#1  
CG: GOOD STAY THERE FOR AN HOUR OR MORE  
#2  
TG: w-what? kar-master, please  
#1  
CG: LET'S MAKE THAT TWO  
#2  
TG: *dave moans softly and starts to rock his hips slightly*  
#1  
CG: STAY STILL DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave whimpers and complies *  
#1  
CG: NOW IT'S 5 HOURS  
#2  
TG: w-what? why? i-im listening master?  
#1  
CG: YOUR COMPLAINING  
#2  
TG: im sorry master, please forgive me*dave moans quietly and clenches tightly around karkat*  
#1  
CG: LET'S SEE 7  
#2  
TG: *dave whines lowly and tugs on his restrants roughly, trying to stay still as best as he could*  
#1  
CG: 8 HOURS  
TG: i-im trying sir!*dave moans out pleadingly*  
#1  
CG: 9  
#2  
TG: *dave whines and pulls off, sighing with relif*  
#1  
CG: DAVE THAT'S 12 HOURS  
#2  
TG: i-i cant, dave whines and sits down on karkats thighs, grinding up against him *  
#1  
CG: 14  
#2  
TG: *dave just continues, trying to reach his orgasm quickly*  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: y-yes sir?  
#1  
CG: *KARKAR SHOVES HIS FIST INTO DAVES ASS  
#2  
TG: *dave yelps and goes limp, trembling noticably*  
#1  
CG: NOW ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEPETA  
#2  
TG: no*dave hisses out quickly*  
#1  
CG: OK THEN YOUR GOING TO PLEASE HER WHILE I FIST YOUR ASS  
#1  
CG: GOT IT  
#2  
TG: i am not going near her*dave growls out, voice filled with hatred*  
#1  
CG: WELL YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU WON'T LISTEN  
#2  
TG: *dave just turns his head away and rocks his hips slightly*  
#1  
CG: WELL I'M GOING TO GET HER  
#2  
TG: no! please, dont  
#1  
CG: WELL YES I AM YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT  
#2  
TG: *dave looks down and lets his hair fall infront of his face ashamed*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT PULLS HIS FIST OUT AND GETS NEPETA  
#2  
TG: *dave shudders at the loss and crosses his legs, trying to cover as much of himself as he could*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT GOES UP ON THE BED AND PULLS HIS HAIR  
#2  
TG: *dave yelps and looks up at karkat *  
#1  
CG: YOUR GOING TO LICK HER NOOK TILL SHE CUMS IN YOUR MOUTH THEN YOUR GOING TO SWALLOW IT GOT IT AND I WILL BE FISTING YOUR ASS THE WHOLE TIME  
#2  
TG: karkat, please, no, im yours*dave whines *  
#1  
CG: WELL NO YOUR GOING TO DO IT  
#2  
TG: *dave just looks back down *yes master  
#1  
CG: GOOD  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT TAKES THE HANDCUFFS OFF AND SHOVES HIS FIST DOWN HIS ASS AGAIN  
#1  
CG: *THIS TIME MOVING IT IN AND OUT  
#2  
TG: *dave moans loudly and rocks his hips against him*f-fuck  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now arsenicCatnip [AC].  
#1  
AC: :33 < *nepeta walks through the door  
#1  
AC: :33 < yes karkitty you n33d me  
#2  
TG: *dave glares over at nepita lothingly*  
#1  
AC: :33 < cg:could you take your pantie off  
#1  
AC: :33 < sure  
#2  
TG: *dave shudders and leans his head back when karkat hits his prostate*th-there!  
#1  
AC: :33 < now why did you n33d me CG: dave tell her what your going to do  
#2  
TG: im going to eat your nook out till you cum*dave mumbles quietly*  
#1  
AC: :33 < CG: nepeta could you lay on the bed  
#1  
AC: :33 < sure thing  
#2  
TG: *dave glares at her and moves his head beteeen her legs, nigging his nails into her hips*  
#2  
TG: digging*  
#1  
AC: :33 < CG: go dave  
#2  
TG: *dave mumbles under his breath and moves forward, quickly licking along her nook before thrusting his tongue in *  
#1  
AC: :33 < CG good boy dave *karkat fists harder  
#2  
TG: *dave moans loudly and grinds against the matress, already close and speeds up his tongue*  
#1  
AC: :33 < *nepeta purrs loadly  
#2  
TG: *dave pulls back and replaces his tongue with a finger, nipping at her thighs softly*  
#1  
AC: :33 < CG did i say use a finger no i said tongue  
#2  
TG: k-karkat, please  
#1  
AC: :33 < CG did you just call me karkat  
#2  
TG: s-shit, no, i-i said master  
#1  
AC: :33 < CG I didnt hear master  
#2  
TG: i-im sorry, it was a slip  
#1  
AC: :33 < im close dave be careful  
#2  
TG: *dave quickly moves forward again and starts licking quickly*  
#1  
AC: :33 < CG stick your tongue in  
#2  
TG: *dave whines and thrusts his tongue in and out quickly*  
#1  
AC: :33 < im im im ahhhh~  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and rubs her thighs, coxing her to cum*  
#1  
AC: :33 < dave are you ok  
#2  
TG: *dave glares up at her and nips her thigh hard*peachy  
#1  
AC: :33 < can i go now  
#2  
TG: yes*dave hisses out*  
#2  
TG: leave  
#1  
arsenicCatnip [AC] is now Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG].  
#1  
CG: NOW DAVE BE NICE BYE NEPETA  
#2  
TG: fuck you nepita  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: sorry  
#1  
CG: SORRY WHO  
#2  
TG: sorry master, fuck you nepita  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: no, im not apologizing to her  
#1  
CG: DAVE  
#2  
TG: no  
#2  
TG: im sorry im not sorry  
#1  
CG: DAVE YOUR NOT LISTENING SAY YES MASTER SO I CAN FINISH  
#2  
TG: yes master  
#1  
CG: I'M SORRY ABOUT MAKING YOU DO THAT NOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE YOU ROOM  
#1  
CG: NEW ROOM  
#2  
TG: *dave looks down and curls up quietly*  
#1  
CG: SO YES OR NO  
#2  
TG: no, im fine, just leave me alone  
#1  
CG: DAVID ELISABETH STRIDER  
#2  
TG: what?  
#1  
CG: DO YOU SEE THAT SMALL BUILDING OUT SID THAT'S TALL  
#2  
TG: *dave looks up out the window slowly*yea?  
#2  
TG: what about it?  
#1  
CG: I BUILT IT FOR YOU IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY BIG IN THE INSIDE  
#2  
TG: *dave freezes and looks back at karkat*w-what?  
#1  
CG: THERE'S A BIG TV IN SIDE AND A HUGE BED AND A NICE BATHROOM WITH ELEVATORS AND STAIRS  
#1  
CG: AND MORE THINGS BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT IT  
#1  
CG: IT'S COOL I GET IT  
#2  
TG: karkat  
#2  
TG: its  
#1  
CG: YEAH  
#2  
TG: its to much  
#2  
TG: i dontdeserve it  
#1  
CG: YEAH YOU DO I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY  
#2  
TG: im happy with you though  
#2  
TG: i dont want to leave  
#1  
CG: WELL I AM THINK ABOUT LETTING YOU BE FREE  
#2  
TG: *dave freezes*  
#1  
CG: I'M GOING TO MOVE BACK HOME  
#2  
TG: karkat.  
#2  
TG: nevermind  
#2  
TG: its fine  
#2  
TG: i hope your happy *dave gives a warm smile*  
#1  
CG: NEPETA SAID SHE WOULD CHECK ON YOU ONCE IN AWHILE  
#1  
CG: FOR ME  
#2  
TG: *dave just grabs the blanket and curls up tightly*  
#1  
CG: BYE DAVE I GUESS FOREVER THEN  
#2  
TG: you promised*dave mutters quietly*  
#1  
CG: I PROMISED WHAT  
#2  
TG: that you wouldnt leave me. i was stupid to think that you ment it though, go, live a happy life, ill just drag you down in the long run  
#1  
CG: I'M ONLY GOING BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM HAPPY  
#2  
TG: i wasnt happy because i was yours, not nepitas, she was the o e trying to take you from me, so i got jealous bacause you two have know eachother longer, and im just . here*dave shrugs and and closes his eyes*  
#1  
CG: I WILL ALWAYS BE YOURS AND I DON'T LIKE NEPETA LIKE THAT SHE WAS MY FRIEND SINCE SHE WAS A BABY  
#2  
TG: dont say things you dont mean karkat. it gets peoples hopes up  
#1  
CG: JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME  
#2  
TG: *dave sits up and looks over at karkat*may i?  
#1  
CG: GO AHEAD  
#2  
TG: *dave hesatently cups karkats cheek and leans forward to kiss him*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT KISSED BACK THEN RAPED HIS ARMS AROUND HIM  
#2  
TG: *dave pulled back and sighed, pulling karkat down to he neck and nuzzled into his hair*  
#1  
CG: HEY WANT TO LIVE IN THAT NEW HOME I MADE AND NEPETA CAN HAVE THIS ONE  
#2  
TG: *dave nods and pulls back*yea, that sounds nice  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: CHOPS BOY LETS PACK  
#1  
CG: *GOOD  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: yes sir*dave hums and sits up, quickly packing his stuff*  
#1  
CG: ((Can we talk later I have homework for my 8 o'clock classes I will be on later  
#1  
CG: ((If you want sub the chat bye  
#2  
TG: ((Yea, sure, thats fine  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
WEDNESDAY 05 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
TG: ((im back  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((Hey  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((hey!  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((Hey  
#2  
TG: ((Wanna continue?  
#1  
CG: ((If you want to  
#2  
TG: ((its up to you  
#1  
CG: ((Dude it's your choice  
#2  
TG: ((Gahhhhhh, sure lets continue  
#1  
CG: ((Ok then  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE INTO THE NEW ONE WITH DAVE IN HIS ARMS  
#2  
TG: *dave grins and nuzzles into karkats neck, holding on to karkats shoulders tightly*  
#1  
CG: NOW DAVE WE HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM  
#2  
TG: is that a bad thing?  
#1  
CG: I DON'T KNOW ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN  
#2  
TG: *dave stays quiet and nuzzles deeper into karkats neck*  
#1  
CG: HEY DAVE YOUR SWEET  
#2  
TG: hmm?  
#1  
CG: DID YOU NOT HEAR ME  
#2  
TG: i did, i just didnt expect it  
#1  
CG: OH SHUT UP  
#2  
TG: nah  
#1  
CG: YOU BETTER  
#2  
TG: and why is that  
#1  
CG: BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME  
#2  
TG: i suppose  
#1  
CG: GOOD NOW LAY DOWN  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and lays down*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT CLIMBED ONTO DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave looks up at karkat and runs his hands over karkats sides lightly*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT LEANED DOWN AND KISSED DAVE  
#2  
TG: *dave smiles into the kiss and tilts his head, wrapping his arms around karkats neck loosely*  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT PULLED OUT OF THE KISS*I LOVE YOU  
#2  
TG: i love you to*dave smiles and kisses karkats jaw softly*  
#1  
CG: GOOD YOU SHOULD *KARKAT KISSED DAVES NECK  
#2  
TG: *dave blushes and tilts his head slightly*  
#1  
CG: ((I got to go do my homework and call my best friend I'm sorry bye 21:55:15

#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 06 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
SATURDAY 08 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
TG: ((hey  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((Hey  
#2  
TG: ((sup  
#1  
CG: ((How are you  
#2  
TG: ((im good, and you?  
#1  
CG: ((I'm ok  
#2  
TG: ((good

G: ((I have a question  
#2  
TG: ((shoot  
#1  
CG: ((What's your gender  
#2  
TG: ((male  
#1  
CG: ((Same  
#2  
TG: ((Cool  
#1  
CG: ((But  
#2  
TG: ((yes?  
#1  
CG: ((Nothin I don't want to scare you  
#2  
TG: ((ah, i see. All is good here 15:54:13

#1  
CG: ((Yep  
#1  
CG: ((Hey can we talk later  
#1  
CG: ((My roommates home  
#2  
TG: ((yea, sure  
#1  
CG: ((I'm sorry  
#1  
CG: ((Bye  
#2  
TG: ((its fine. ill be here  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
SUNDAY 09 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Your master! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 10 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
WEDNESDAY 12 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat

1 2 3 4


	38. Chapter 38

roll! turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: +  
#2  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all together, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart  
#1  
TG: dave comes in and purrs soflty in excitement. he walks up to the bed and gently runs his fingers up the trolls chest. "oh so beautiful~" he smiles and pets the trolls hair. "such a good looking mutant."  
#2  
CG: Karkat looks up at the sound and growls warely, unsure of the new voice and relaxes slightly when he realizes it was another troll. he huffs and stubbornly refuses to lean up into the touch  
#1  
TG: he growls back towards the mutant, straddling the trolls lap and smirking. "are you hungry? tired? thirsty?"  
#2  
CG: "Get the everloving fuck off me before i disembol you and hang your insides for the world to see"He hisses and shifts his hips quickly, trying to throw dave off  
#1  
TG: dave slaps karkat roughly, smirking. "you wouldnt be able to, youre mine."  
#2  
CG: Karkat growls loudly and tugs on his restrants, bareing his teeth trying to be threating"fuck. You"  
#1  
TG: "oh wow, that is a great suggestion." dave growls and tugs karkats pants to make sure he could understand that dave could do whatever the fuck he wanted.  
#2  
CG: He stops moving and curses under his breath, hating that he couldnt see. He growls and moves his leg up to kick the back of daves head and smiles triumphently  
#1  
TG: dave growls and tears off karkats pants, palming his crotch and pinning the troll to the bed. he whispers into karkats ear. "youre mine, and misbehaving like youre my kismesis only makes me treat you like one~" he grinds against karkats leg a little as his hand squeezes at karkats sheathe.  
#2  
CG: Karkat tenses and trys to close his legs"You wish you were in a quadrant with me you vial meat sack "He says and closes his eyes tightly , giving a faint moan, mentally trying to hold back his bulge from unsheathing "F-fuck"  
#1  
TG: although dave was being hostile, his hand around karkats sheathe was being tender and soft to the area. dave whispers, "let me be both youre physical quadrants then, ill show you how someone in my bed~ ill do whatever you want as long as you let me have what i want~" dave gently licks at karkats jaw, nipping at the exposed skin tenderly as he tries to coax out karkats bulge.  
#2  
CG: Karkat gives a shakey moan and mauls over daves words for a second before tilting his head back in a minor show of defeat, shuddering at the feeling of daves tongue and relaxes, letting the tip of his bulge move out"A-and what is it that you want?"He says as monotone as he could muster  
#1  
TG: daves finger gently rubs at the tip of the bulge, smiling as he kisses karkats ear and whispers, "your bloodpumper. your body, mind, and soul, i want to keep it all and treat you to your hearts content~ what do you want~?" he hums softly and gently runs his fingers across karkats nook.  
#2  
CG: Karkat warbles at the words and arches into daves touch. debating on weather or not to be stubborn and quickly decides against it, spreading his legs and lets out a shaky breath"Y-you"He mumbles quietly and moans lowly, his bulge fully unsheathing and wraps around daves hand"O-oh gog~"  
#1  
TG: dave smirks and strokes the bulge slowly he bites at karkats neck and kisses at the marks he leaves. "my nook first or my bulge~ tell me. what you want from. me ill give it you"  
#2  
CG: Karkat chrips and tilts his head back, giving him more room as his cheeks go dark red"B-bulge, p-please~"  
#1  
TG: dave purrs and kisses more at karkats neck and cheek as he strokes the mutants bulge. he slowly takes out his own bulge and eases it into karkats wet nook. he moans and bites marks onto karkats neck. he purrs and thrusts slowly as his large bulge moves in and out with slick sounds resonating in the room "nn~ you feel so good~"  
#2  
CG: Karkat whines and tugs on his arms, wanting to hold on to him and gives a groan of frustration. He moand and arches his back, rocking his hips back against thrusts"S-shit. Y-your big, f-feels nice~"  
#1  
TG: dave moans and chirps into karkats ear slowly pulling the blind fold off. he pets karkats horns and thrusts more. "how many times have you been fucked~?"  
#2  
CG: Karkat blinks a second, squinting his eyes as he gets used to the light, chittering when dave pers his horns"n-never"He moans out quietly  
#1  
TG: "great~" he moans and thrusts more, holding karkat close and soon kissing the mutants lips deeply.  
#2  
CG: Karkat chirps faintly before nerviously lissing back, wrapping his legs around daves waist to keep dave close  
#1  
TG: dave thrusts more and more, soon moaning out and cumming deep inside karkat as he strokes the mutants bulge.  
#2  
CG: Karkat widens his eyes and tilts his head back, mewling at the feeling of being filled and follows soon behind, his cherry red genetic material getting on there stomachs and staining the blankets below them. He shudders and lays limply on the bed  
#1  
TG: dave slowly pulls out and purrs as he kisses at karkats neck and cheek. "come take a shower with me" dave undoes karkats chains and holds him close as he brings the mutant to a bath that was really large and rather exquisite.  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and nuzzles into daves chest, purring loudly in content and streaches his arms before pulling them to his chest. He slowly lifts his head up and looks at the bath"H-holy fuck. Thats huge!"  
#1  
TG: dave lowers karkat into the bath, sitting right next to him and pulling him into his lap. he kisses at karkats neck and purrs softly. "its all yours~"  
#2  
CG: Karkat stays quiet for a second and furrows his eyebrows"it is?"He asks confused, tilting his head slightly subconsiously  
#2  
CG: "And hold up, you used me as a bucket"He looks over at dave and glares  
#1  
TG: "as far as i remember~ you enjoyed being my bucket~" he smirks and gently pushes a finger up karkats nook to ease out the material inside him. "its easy, you let. me do what i want to you. and i let you enjoy everything i have to offer."  
#2  
CG: Karkat opens his mouth as to say something but cuts off with a shakey moan, clinging on to dave tighty and nuzzles into his neck as the material slowly leaks out of him and trembles"F-fuck"  
#1  
TG: dave kisses up karkats neck and hums soflty, cleaning up karkats bulge and nook. "i promise you wont ever be harmed here."  
#2  
CG: Karkat blushes deeply and closes his eyes"how do i know your not just fucking with me? For all i know you could be sending me off to some fucking prick and leave me to die"  
#1  
TG: "oh im not throwing you away. at all~" he purrs softly and runs his hand up karkats chest. "youre staying here until the day i die."  
#2  
CG: Karkat huffs and looks down at daves hand before looking around, assesing the rooms surroundings and mentally mauls over weather he should run or not silently  
#1  
TG: "really enjoy yourself here karkat. are you hungry?" he purrs and cuddles with karkat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat looks back at dave and sighs, relaxing into his lap with a huff"Im fine"  
#2  
CG: "I dont eat much"he grumbles and runs a hand through his hair  
#1  
TG: dave hums soflty, kissing karkats neck and nodding. "alright you just relax okay? enjoy yourself."  
#2  
CG: karkat shudders and chirps softly"S-sensitive"he mumbles quietly  
#2  
CG: "please be careful"he sighs and leans back  
#1  
TG: dave nods and slowly pulls his fingers out of karkats nook. "of course~"  
#2  
CG: Karkat gives a shakey sigh and nuzzles into daves neck, hesitantly nipping lightly  
#1  
TG: he purrs back and smiles and tilts his head, petting karkats sides.  
#2  
CG: he hums and slowly starts to nibble softly on his neck, sucking a light mark  
#1  
TG: dave moans soflty, "nnn~ that feels good~" he gently massages karkats grubscars.  
#2  
CG: Karkat trills and bites down hard on accecdent, licking over the bite softly in apology  
#1  
TG: dave moans out and purrs, chirping soflty and pulling karkat closer, his bulge slowly unsheathing.  
#2  
CG: Karkat looks down and the back up at dave, slowly moving his own hand down to rub the pad of his thumb over his sheath, coaxing it out silently  
#1  
TG: dave chirps out and moans more, blushing slightly as he leans over and kisses karkat tenderly. "mnn~~" he moans softly and gently runs his hand up karkats back.  
#2  
CG: Karkat kisses back gently and moves a hand up to card his fingers through daves hair, shifting his hips slightly to get closer*  
#1  
TG: daves arms move around karkat and gently shift him closer as he deepens the kiss, purring and chirping softly..  
#2  
CG: Karkat pulls back after a second and nuzzles into daves neck, feeling his own bulge unsheith  
#1  
TG: dave moans and bites his lip, his bulge wrapping around karkats as he parts his lips and meets his tongue to karkats mouth.  
#2  
CG: Karkat moans into the kiss and moves there hips closer together, swirling his tongue around daves hesitantly  
#1  
TG: dave moans and chirps a bit louder, pulling karkat close and caressing the back of the troll. he pulls karkat into the water and begins to swirl his tongue against karkats.  
SUNDAY 23 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
CG: karkat moans lowly and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. he pulls back when he got in the water, looking at dave nervously "one of us could drown"  
#1  
TG: dave holds karkat close smirking soflty as he lays karkat down onto a rather shallow part of the baths, the water not able to really down both of them, but still somewhat keep them wet. "this better?"  
#2  
CG: Karkat looks around and nods, giving a soft sigh of reilf"yes, thank you"  
#1  
TG: dave rubs karkats grubscars as he grinds against him more. "ah~ youre so amazing karkat~"  
#2  
CG: Karkat arches his back and grabs on to daves hips"S-shut it"  
#1  
TG: dave holds karkat close and soon pulls back a little to stroke at their bulges.  
#2  
CG: Karkat trills and bites down on daves neck to hold back a moan  
#1  
TG: dave moans and slowly pushes his bulge into karkats nook, stroking his bulge as he thrusts in.  
#2  
CG: Karkat tenses and holds on to dave tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist"F-fuck dave"  
#1  
TG: dave slowly thrusts, keeping the movements tender as he kisses karkats lips again. "lovely~" he kisses karkats lips repeatedly.  
#2  
CG: His cheeks go cherry red and he moans quietly, rocking his hips up against daves as he started to relax  
#1  
TG: dave purrs and nuzzles karkat lovingly as he holds him close, whispering into his ear. "youre so cute karkat~ do you want my nook or are you going to always take my bulge~?" he purrs and asks because honestly he does like to spice it up.  
#2  
CG: "i-i want your nook. f-fuck, i need you"karkat warbles and uses his momentum to flip them over"is that alright?"He asks positioning himself  
#1  
TG: dave blushes and hums, pulling back slightly and straddling karkats hips. he spreads his legs and grinds his nook against karkats bulge, moaning. he moans and bites his lip, his nook was tight and slick. "be careful~ my nook is tight~"  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and slowly pushes in,immidently having to breath for a second to control himself"Ohh shit~"  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave slowly lowers himself and moans out, easing more of karkats bulge in and gasping out softly. "ah~!"  
#2  
CG: "s-shit dave, i-i need you, fuck~ s-so tight~"Karkat rambles off and holds on to daves thighs tightly  
#1  
TG: dave moans and moves himself slowly, at some. point being able to fit karkats entire bulge down to the hilt inside his tight nook. he whimpers and chirps softly, blushing a deep red  
#2  
CG: Karkat chirps quickly in response. he grabs on to daves hips and flips them over, rocking his hips slowly as he babbles random thoughts  
#1  
TG: dave moans and holds onto karkat as he lets out soft moans of despairity. "ah! karkat! shit~!"  
#2  
CG: Karkat leans down to bite at daves neck as he moves his hips quickly"F-fuck dave~ you feel s-so good. f-fuck your perfect"  
#1  
TG: dave blushes and bares more of his neck, moaning out like karkat was before. "karkat! ah karkat! KARKAT! I NEED YOU."  
#1  
TG: (( I'm subbed to this chat I am. Very tired and might pass out  
#2  
CG: karkat purrs happily and licks up daves neck before biteing down and sucks a dark mark, moving snapping his hips forward quickly  
#2  
CG: ((same  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: dave moans out and scratches down karkats back, spreading his legs more. "ah~!!" he moans out and bite his lip  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: Karkat hisses slightly at the nails nad holds his hips close to daves, burying his head in his neck"D-dave, c-close"He mutters and nips at his ear  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "fuck~ me t-too! ah karkat!" dave moans out and cums hard, clawing lightly at karkat as he clenches around his bulge. he twitches his hips and closes his legs around karkats waist as he orgasms. "AHHH~~"  
#2  
CG: Karkat gives a startled moan and cums soon after, hlding his close to daves as he cums deep in him"S-shit, d-dave~"he gives a breaty moan an just barely held himself up from collapsing on the other  
#1  
TG: dave gives out a whimper and whine as he felt himself being filled with karkats material. he pants heavily and clings to karkat, purring lowly and cuddling the troll. "oh fuck~ nnn~ so much material~" he purrs out louder and kisses at karkats neck lovingly and weakly.  
#2  
CG: "s-sorry"Karkat mumbles and rubs his cheek against daves as his bulge resheiths. He purrs loudly in content"-you felt so f-fucking good~" 10:38:09

#1  
TG: "you did too~" he purrs and nuzzles karkats hand before leaning up and kissing him lovingly. "i love you~"  
#2  
CG: Karkat freezes for a second and thinks quietly. he looks up at dave and rolls off of him, curling himself around the others form"I... i love you to"  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((I'll respond in the morning if not send in a little message and i'l get on))  
#1  
Troll! turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	39. Chapter 39

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: ((+  
#2  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all together, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart  
#1  
TG: he opened the door to his room, ready to crash after another all nighter in the armory. when he saw the other on his bed, he stopped, eyes wide. "youre fucking kidding me."  
#2  
CG: His head shot up at the voice and he growls faintly, unsure of the new voice. "who the fuck are you"He hisses out and coils in on himself  
#1  
TG: dave circled his bed, trying to figure out what was going on. when he realized who did it he half smiled. his brother was one slippery motherfucker. "your new owner it seems."  
#2  
CG: Karkat struggled into a sitting positon and glares at where he thought dave was, tugging on his restraints"LIke hell, as soon as i get out of here im disemboweling whoever fucking did this to me and the your next"  
#1  
TG: the prince kept quiet, thinking for a moment before slipping the blindfold off the other*  
#2  
CG: He immedently closed his eyes at the light and slowly blinks them open, stareing at the figure in shock"H-holy shit, arent you the fucking prince?"  
#1  
TG: Dave didn't answer the question, instead poring his gaze into the other's eyes, and sitting on the bed next to him.*  
#2  
CG: Karkat stares back and holds back the urge to back up when he sits down"what? do i have something on my face or someshit? why are you stairing at me?"  
#1  
TG: He broke eye contact after a minute. "i dunno, just, youre beautiful. and yes i am the prince.*  
#2  
CG: he huffs and blushes lightly, turning his head away quietly  
#1  
TG: He kept staring at him, eyes raking over the other. "Are you uncomfortable?"  
#2  
CG: He tugs on his restraints and nods"there digging into my wrists"  
#1  
TG: He moved around him to help him out, removing the binding.*  
#2  
CG: "thanks" He streachs his arms out and looks over at the door, debating on weather t run or not  
#2  
CG: to*  
#1  
TG: ((hang on brb  
#2  
CG: ((kk  
#2  
CG: ((im subbed to this chat so if i time out im still here. just respond when you get back  
#1  
TG: ((alirght im back  
#1  
TG: Dave purposefully put himself in the way of the door. "you know they wont let you leave right."  
#2  
CG: Karkat huffs and glares over at dave"why the fuck am i here?"  
#1  
TG: "my brother. he was going on about how i need to loosen up and go sleep with somebody. didnt think hed take it this far though."  
#2  
CG: Karkat blush deepens and he tugs on the collar"Why dont you go and find someone else, im not necessarily the most loving troll out there. im sure you could find someone better"  
#1  
TG: He shook his head. "Iim sure there was a reason my brother picked you instead of a more loving troll."  
#2  
CG: "And what reason do you suppose that was"He huffs and stretches out  
#1  
TG: "i dunno." He said, flopping back onto his bed.  
#2  
CG: He looks over at him and narrows his eyes but doesnt move, studying his figure"whats your name"  
#1  
TG: He threw his arm over his eyes, yawning before answering. "dave."  
#2  
CG: "Karkat"He mumbles and runs a hand through his hair before curling up next to the other silently  
#1  
TG: Dave wrapped his other arm over him, glad for the shared warmth.  
#2  
CG: Karkat sighs and lets himself relax.he turns around and moves a little closer"why are you so fucking cold?"  
#1  
TG: He pulled a blanket over the two of them, rolling onto his side to face him. "i dunno. why are you so fucking hot?"  
#2  
CG: "lower on the hemospectrum you are the warmer your blood is idiot"He rolls his eyes and looks up at him quietly  
#1  
TG: "how low are you then jegus fuck karkat."  
#2  
CG: He growls and rolls back over"lowest of the low"  
#1  
TG: ((so is dave a troll i guess  
#2  
CG: ((if you want him to be /shrugs/  
#1  
TG: ((i didnt know what you were thinking so  
#1  
TG: He sat back up, rubbing his hands through his blonde hair. 'wait wait what did i do?"  
#2  
CG: "Nothing, just shut the fuck up"  
#1  
TG: Dave rested his hand on the other's side. "cmon kitkat tell me."  
#2  
CG: "first of all, that nick names not even clever"He huffs and sits up"second of all, why the fuck do you even care"  
#1  
TG: "well youre kinda stuck here with me so i dont want to hurt your feelings. and second of all your name is easy to make nicknames out of karkles."  
#2  
CG: "oh my god, that one is worse"Karkat groans and runs a hand through his hair"and im red blooded, lowest of the low"  
#1  
TG: He blinked in realisation, then laughed. "told you there was a reason."  
#2  
CG: Karkat glares over at dave"Why the fuck are you laughing?"  
#1  
TG: He kept laughing, more laughing at Karkat's incredulousness than the truth.  
#2  
CG: Karkats growl grows louder before he just kicks dave off the bed all together  
#1  
TG: He was still laughing st him from the floor.*  
#2  
CG: "shut the fuck up"He hisses and leans over the side of the bed to glare  
#1  
TG: "oh my god karkles the look on your face- fuckin priceless."  
#2  
CG: Karkat huffs and jumps down on dave"Shut the fuck up asshole"  
#1  
TG: Dave resigned the laughter to a few chuckles. "kitkat youre hilarious"  
#2  
CG: Karkat stays quiet, narrowing his eyes and glares  
#1  
TG: He put back on his poker face, waiting a few moments before explaining. "my bro. he picked you for a reason. reds my favorite color."  
#2  
CG: Karkat groans and hangs his head down on daves chest"of fucking course it is"  
#1  
TG: He laughed and nuzzled him  
#2  
CG: Karkat sighs and curls up on daves chest after a second  
#1  
TG: "sorry about that kitkat its really funny. now can we get back on my bed? i wanna sleep?"  
#2  
CG: "Nop, im not moving. Im comfortable"  
#2  
CG: Nope*  
#1  
TG: He groaned. "why do you do this."  
#1  
TG: ((brb food  
#2  
CG: ((Kk  
#2  
CG: "I have no idea what you are talking about"He says feigning innocence  
#1  
TG: "youre crushing me."  
#2  
CG: "Your being dramatic"  
#1  
TG: He sighed dramatically. "im going to die."  
#2  
CG: He rolls his eyes"oh no, what a loss"  
#1  
TG: He flipped their positions and dragged him back to his bed. "youre so mean."  
#2  
CG: he makes a startled sound and huffs"asshole, a little warning would have been nice"  
#1  
TG: "why do you hate me karkles?  
#2  
CG: "hates a strong word"  
#1  
TG: "so do you like me?"  
#2  
CG: "eh"  
#1  
TG: "eh? what does that mean?"  
#2  
CG: "it means eh"  
#1  
TG: "so you do or you dont?"  
#2  
CG: "can i pick or?"  
#1  
TG: "no."  
#2  
CG: "your not the worst sir ive been with, so your better then them"  
#1  
TG: "im better than they are? who are they?  
#2  
CG: "my other handlers"He shrugs  
#1  
TG: "now there wont be any others. as long as you cuddle with me so i can sleep."  
#2  
CG: "pfft, i dunno, your pretty cold to cuddle with"  
#1  
TG: "shut up and cuddle me."  
#2  
CG: "hhmmmm"  
#1  
TG: ((brb parents guh  
#2  
CG: ((its all good, im subbed to this chat and i might leave for a few minutes  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: ((Do you want to continue this on kik? I can answer on there more regularly than I can on here.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat. 14:37:29

#2  
CG: ((I dont have one, but i have a tumblr  
#1  
TG: ((i cant get the app dammit  
#2  
CG: ((Alright. I can try to get kik  
#1  
TG: ((you dont have to  
#1  
TG: (( my username is @knightofheart9510  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: ((I've got to go now, but you can get in touch with me through there and I'll subscribe  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 31 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	40. Chapter 40

urntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he vwas vwounded. not bad. but enough to leavwe him in a vwulnerable sate. he vwas vwalking dowvn a dirt road in a denes forrestation. the vweather vwas getting stormy. vwind blovwing right through his ripped clothes. threating to ran. he held his arm. looking around. feeling tenes. as if some one vwas vwatching him. *  
#1  
TG: *dave narrows his eyes and the figure, slowly moving forward and held his arms up to show he was unarmed*hello?  
#2  
CRONUS: *he grabbed his pistol keeping it to his side.* vwhos there?  
#1  
TG: *he freezes and back up a bit*hold the fuck up. i dont plan on dyin tonight so please dont shoot me  
#2  
CRONUS: dont givwe me a reason to then.  
#1  
TG: i wont, i was just seein if you were okay, considering your leaving a trail of purple  
#2  
CRONUS: *looked back.* vwiolet. i take offense to that. dam thats a lot.  
#1  
TG: its purple dude*he rolls his eyes*are you okay?  
#2  
CRONUS: not its vwiolet. i knowv my owvn blood. and yes im fine. like a human could help a troll.  
#1  
TG: wow dude, offended.*he huffs and slowly moves forward*considering your in the middle of nowhere, i would suggest that you come with me. you dont look fine  
#2  
CRONUS: *movwed back.* as if i vwould trust a human. espically a strider.  
#1  
TG: wow, double offended. wait, how do you know the name strider?  
#2  
CRONUS: dam freak is the one vwho did this to me.  
#2  
CRONUS: im lucky to be alivwe.  
#1  
TG: who the fuck are you calling a freak, no strider is a freak  
#2  
CRONUS: he literally. fucked me. *tried to vwalk avway from him.*  
#1  
TG: wait what?*he asks trotting behind him*  
#2  
CRONUS: need me to drawv you a dam picture? or are you to young to evwen knowv vwhat that is?  
#1  
TG: fuck you, im 19 years old, i dont need your shit. what the fuck did he look like? and how do you know he was a strider?  
#2  
CRONUS: he had spiked hair. stupid anime shades. tvwo katanas. and a extremely creepy puppet. i knewv he vwas a strider because his names on the vwanted posters.  
#1  
TG: *he stares quietly at him and pales*oh shit, oh fuck, i thought i fucking killed him, hes not supposed to be alive  
#2  
CRONUS: vwait. vwhat? *stop and turned around.*  
#1  
TG: what, do you need me to draw you a damn picture*he mocks*  
#2  
CRONUS: *growvled shovwing his sharp teeth.* YA drawv it on your pasty skin of yours strider.  
#1  
TG: *he glares and unsheiths his katana*bring it on fish sticks, i have bigger fish to fry at the moment  
#2  
CRONUS: *held out his pistol aiming.* as if. anything a bigger then you bite size.  
#1  
TG: *he glares for a moment before taking a step forward silently*  
#2  
CRONUS: *cocked it.* ivwe got better things to do then be near a strider.  
#1  
TG: go ahead, id rather you kill me then deal with bro. i welcome death like a long lost friend*he scoffs *  
#2  
CRONUS: *cocked a browv* rather be dead then see your owvn flesh and blood? dam.  
#1  
TG: ha, all he did was fuck you. i was fucking tortured every day of my god damned life by the piece of shit*he huffs *so go ahead fish, do it  
#2  
CRONUS: *aimes dead betvween his eyes. but places it back in his holster.* like i said. i dont havwe time to deal vwith you. ivwe got to get back to my base and hope that im not.... *sighs trying to vwalk avway from him limping more*  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: *he follows behind quietly*  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *look vwalks avwhile then turned back feeling himself being vwatched.* the hell?! stop that your nit a barkbeasts young go avway.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: *he looks at him and shrugs*nah, ill feel better if i know you dont die along the way  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: vwhy vwould you care?  
#1  
TG: i dont know honestly  
#1  
TG: i just do  
#2  
CRONUS: maybe since i could d possibly careing your niece or nephewv. *grumbled vwalking on still8  
#2  
CRONUS: **  
#1  
TG: *he cringes and looks down*im sorry about that  
#2  
CRONUS: its not like you did it.  
#2  
CRONUS: so dont be  
#1  
TG: its still sucks like a motherfucker.*he sighs*  
#2  
CRONUS: *chuckled smiling.*  
#1  
TG: why the fuck are you laughing?  
#2  
CRONUS: you sound just like a friend of mine before he vwent mute. brought back a. actually good memorie  
#1  
TG: *he raises an eyebrow *alright?  
#2  
CRONUS: sorry. pretty strange for me to say that. just. youvwe obvwiously not been interacting in this vwar much nowv havwe you?  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: i dont fight, ive just been watching from afar and helping anyone i can  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: then you havwent lost anyone important to you if you vwork from afar.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: i mean, not in the action, no. why? have you?  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: yep. a best friend. that. vwhat your kind vwould refer to as. one day marry. and you dont evwen vwant to knowv howv he vwent.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: im really curious actually, if you dont mind telling me  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: vwell. *stopped.* a vwoman in black and pink. poisoned him. to the point it vwas boiling his skin. and. he couldnt atle the pain. he vwould die a slowv painful death. the doctors did all they could. then. *teared up * he grabbed my and hand. and he told me howv much he felt red for me. and if i did. *chocked up * that i vwould end the pain. so i. *lifted his pistol.* took this vwery pistol. and. and. *dropped it falling to his knees.* .......... bang.......  
#1  
TG: *he listens quietly and picks up the pistol, holding it out to him*im sorry  
#2  
CRONUS: *vwipped his eyes manging to stand up shakily placeing it in his holster.* if it vwasnt for the fact i amds him that promise to keep fighting. i vwould havwe killed myself vwith him.  
#1  
TG: *he furrows his eyebrows and hesatenlty reaches a hand out to rub his shoulder*im sure hes in a better place  
#2  
CRONUS: *hiccuped.* he better as hell be. he vwas a angel.  
#1  
TG: *he sighs and runs a hand through his hair*fuck, im sorry dude. ive only made one friend out here and i dont know what id do if i lost him  
#2  
CRONUS: better hope you made a pack then on it. *shook his head.* any vways i need to get back to my base before it starts- *there vwas a crack of lighting and he began to pour.*. ....raining.  
#1  
TG: *he chuckles and looks back at him*are you sure you dont want to come back with me?  
#2  
CRONUS: im a sea dvwellear. rain vwont kill me.  
#1  
TG: no, but you reak of blood dude, im not even a troll and i smell you  
#2  
CRONUS: your planet doesnt havwe beastes like ours. so. i think im good. and its not like ill just pass out.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: nah, we only have mountain lions and wolves*he shrugs and fixes his shades*  
#2  
CRONUS: are thoses like meovwbeasts?  
#1  
TG: meowbeasts?  
#2  
CRONUS: YA. big dangerous felines that are as big as. vwell. bigger then a car. like tvwice a human beings height.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: then yea. fuck, i need to ask karkles to teach me more troll terms. but this place is littered with them  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: karkles? vwait. karkat?!  
#1  
TG: *he stares and raises an eyebrow*what about him?  
#2  
CRONUS: hes. hes. vwhat your humans vwould refer to as. my. best friends baby brother. *covwers his mouth.* please dont tell him vwhat i did. he vwould nevwer understand vwhat i had to do. i promised him to protect him.  
#1  
TG: woah woah woah, hold up. your boyfriend was kankri?  
#2  
CRONUS: YES! you knewv him?!  
#1  
TG: dude. fuck, karkat talks about him all the time. we hung out once in a while  
#2  
CRONUS: oh GOG he must not knowv that he passed on. *sniffled*  
#1  
TG: he just left my house to go check up on him  
#1  
TG: like, two days ago  
#2  
CRONUS: oh GOG. oh GOG oh GOG! I need to. *sneezes* get there nowv. *starts running*  
#1  
TG: dude, stop*he grabs his shoulder*  
#2  
CRONUS: no! he vwont. he vwill. hes. you knowv him. hill snap!  
#1  
TG: he will be fine. hes been mellowing out. your going to get sick  
#2  
CRONUS: but but. *sneezed again.*  
#1  
TG: no. all of you fucking trolls are stubborn. your going to my house and your resting. i told karkat if he couldnt find him to come back here  
#2  
CRONUS: im stuborn becaus i. i. *sneezed louder* need to. *held himself*  
#2  
CRONUS: im a general for cods sakes  
#1  
TG: well you cant lead if your sick*he grabs his wrist and tug softly*come on  
#2  
CRONUS: alright alright. *starts sounding stuffy*  
#1  
TG: *he huffs and walks back to his house quickly, walking inside with a greatfull sigh of the warmth*  
#2  
CRONUS: *is obvwiously sick nowv. snifgling sneezing and shakeing.*  
#1  
TG: *he groans and tugs him over to his bed*lay the fuck down, ill get you some wate  
#2  
CRONUS: ok jeez. *sits dowvn. removweing his clothes shovwing off multiple tattoos covwering himself from neck to fins on his legs.*  
#1  
TG: *he stares in awe*holy shit dude, who did those?*he asks giddily*  
#2  
CRONUS: porrim. shes amazing vwitha. tattoo gun. each one has a story. *alid dowvn leavwing him in his tight boxers snuggling the pillowv.*  
#1  
TG: i fucking love tattoos, there so cool, i managed to convince dirk to give me one before he left*he hums and sits down at the foot of the bed*you sleep, you can eat and shit when you wake up  
#2  
CRONUS: *gavwe a agreeing nodd nuzzling into the vwarm covwers and pillowvs purring lightky*  
#1  
TG: *he sighs and lays down at the foot of the bed, drifting off slowly*  
#2  
CRONUS: *purrs softly through the night but started hading nightmares half vway. shakeing and movweing around slowvly turning vwiolently*  
#1  
TG: *his head shoots up at the movement and crawls up to the top of the bed, carding his fingers through the others hair soothingly*shh  
#2  
CRONUS: *tears had slipped dowvn his face but he calmed dowvn purring again*  
#1  
TG: *he sighs and wipes the tears away, laying down next to him quietly to make sure he didnt have anymore nightmares*  
#2  
CRONUS: *had snuggled up to him sleeping calmly the rest of the night*  
#1  
TG: *he freezes and slowly realxes, rubbing his shoulder softly before drifting off close to him*  
#2  
CRONUS: *morning rolled in and he stayed cuddling to his vwarm body mumbling something.*  
#1  
TG: *he looks down at him curiously*what?  
#2  
CRONUS: mm kan. *nuzzled his neck purring.*  
#1  
TG: *he blushes deeply and runs a hand through his own hair with a soft groan, he tilts his head slightly to give him more room and lets him cuddle close*  
#2  
CRONUS: *gavwe a small yawvn looking up. vwide eye.* vwhat the hell am i doing?  
#1  
TG: *he just shrugs and looks at the ceiling silently*  
#2  
CRONUS: did i cuddle you? *let go sitting up.* sorry. you just. felt so vwarm like..... *shook his head* sorry.  
#1  
TG: its fine dude, calm down. you had a nightmare so i calmed you down. i dont mind cuddles so thats all fine. i know you miss him so i just went along with it  
#2  
CRONUS: *blushed rubbing his neck.* thanks strider.  
#1  
TG: *he smiles softly and nods*anytime fish sticks  
#2  
CRONUS: *rolled his eyes stretching his back.* man your kind sleeps in some comfy shit 20:56:46

#1  
TG: what the fuck do you sleep in?  
#1  
TG: ((i gtg for like, 20 minutes. do you wanna sub to this chat?  
#2  
CRONUS: ((Kk.  
#1  
TG: ((alright, talk to you in a few  
#2  
CRONUS: a coon filled vwith slime. vwhat eles?  
#2  
CRONUS: ((Btw if I do not respond for like. A long time. It means I'm asleep. This RP is going AWSOME  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: ((its all good  
#1  
TG: that sounds disgusting  
WEDNESDAY 26 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
TG: ((if you have one, my gmail is minxarinx@gmail.com or my tumblr is shipingterribleships. my laptop hates this site so its easier to rp on one of those sites. if not thats fine  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
militarystuck Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.


	41. Chapter 41

THURSDAY 20 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
This is a script style chat. NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: sup clown  
#1  
TC: JuSt KiCkInG sOmE wIcKeD eLiXiR lIkE aLwAyS 16:37:33

#2  
TG: you know. if you were a human, youd be really popular with high school students  
#2  
TG: youd be like the one stoner guy everyone loves  
#1  
TC: I'vE hEaRd ThAt ShIt FrOm A lOt Of MoThErFuCkErS lAtElY  
#2  
TG: seriously?  
#2  
TG: damn, im not thr first one  
#2  
TG: the*  
#1  
TC: WeLl MoThErFuCkEr YoU'rE nOt ThE oNlY pErSoN i'Ve TaLkEd To ToDaY hAhA :0)  
#2  
TG: thats sad dude, you need more friends  
#2  
TG: or just hang out with me more often  
#2  
TG: although i dont know what wed do  
#2  
TG: you seem like the kind of troll to like movies  
#1  
TC: YoU sEeM lIkE a PrEtTy MoThErFuCkInG cHiLl DuDe I mIgHt TaKe YoU uP oN tHaT  
#2  
TG: i am the chillst of the chill  
#2  
TG: im so cold ice t is jelious of me  
#1  
TC: SeEmS pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiNg LeGiT  
#2  
TG: im free now if you wanna hang out, just throwin it out there  
#1  
TC: WeLl ShIt WhY nOt MoThErFuCkEr  
#2  
TG: your place or mine?  
#1  
TC: I dOn'T fEeL lIkE pIcKiNg Up AlL mY hOrNs  
#1  
TC: It'D bE a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe To EvEn FiNd ThE sPaCe FoR tHeM hAhA  
#2  
TG: i dont understand why you like those annoying things  
#2  
TG: but my place it is  
#1  
TC: HoNk :0)  
#2  
TG: well then my juggilo friend  
#2  
TG: my doors open  
#1  
TC: MaN i'M sO hOpPeD uP oN mOtHeRfUcKiNg SoPoR i FoRgOt HoW tO gEt ThErE  
#2  
TG: its like three rooms over from you dude. were on a flying rock through space, its not easy to get lost  
#1  
TC: Oh YeAh :0$  
#1  
TC: *WaLkS iN* wHaT iS uP mOtHeRfUcKeR  
#2  
TG: *he looks up from his laptop and gives a small smile*the sku, the roof, lots of things actually  
#1  
TC: WeLl LoOk At ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR kInG sMaRtAsSeRy FrOm ThIs GuY hAhA  
#2  
TG: i happily claim my rightfull crown*he chuckles and pats the spot next to him*  
#1  
TC: *JuMpS aNd FlOpS iNtO tHe SpOt*  
#2  
TG: *he puts his laptop down and raises an eyebrowi swear if you break my couch i am stealing everyone of your horns  
#2  
TG: including the ones on your head  
#1  
TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR i'M nOt ThAt HeAvY  
#1  
TC: AnD i NeEd ThE oNeS oN mY hEaD  
#2  
TG: pfft, no you dont  
#2  
TG: for what?  
#1  
TC: *WiNkS*  
#2  
TG: *raises an eyebrow over his shades*  
#1  
TC: DoN't WoRrY aBoUt It HeHe  
#2  
TG: dude, no, im curious  
#1  
TC: *BlUsHeS* w-WeLl UhHhH.. iTs Uh.. It'S tRoLl ThInG  
#2  
TG: come on, share, i wanna know  
#1  
TC: I tHiNk YoU hUmAnS rEfEr To It As A "kInK"?  
#2  
TG: *he grins brightly*go on  
#1  
TC: WeLl A lOt Of TrOlLs LiKe HaViNg OuR hOrNs ToUcHeD  
#2  
TG: *he absentmindedly moves a hand out to touch one*  
#1  
TC: *BlUsHeS aNd DoEsN't MoVe*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and lightly runs his fingers over on before grabbing it*wow, okay, thats not what i thought it would feel like  
#1  
TC: *CoVeRs MoUtH*  
#2  
TG: *he shifts a little and leans up, rubbing at the base of it curiously*holy shit thats cool, i thought they were like a bone of some sort  
#1  
TC: *QuIeT mUfFlEd MoAnS cAn Be HeArD*  
#2  
TG: *he shakes his head and looks down at him*you okay dude?  
#1  
TC: *NoDs AnD cOnTiNuEs HoLdInG mOuTh*  
#2  
TG: *he grabs your hand and moves it away from your mouth before rubbing at the base of a horn lightly*  
#1  
TC: *QuIeT gAsPs AnD mOaNs EsCaPe My MoUtH*  
#2  
TG: you know, for a sasquach your pretty damn submissive and adorible  
#1  
TC: Sh-ShUt Up *HiDeS eXtReMe BlUsHiNg*  
#2  
TG: make me*he snickers and moves closer, licking over a horn curiously*  
#1  
TC: *MoAnS lOuDeR tHeN qUiCkLy CoVeRs MoUtH*  
#2  
TG: stop covering your mouth makara*he huffs and tugs on a horn lightly*  
#1  
TC: A-aHh FuCk  
#2  
TG: you done?*he huffs and grabs on to the horn tightly*  
#1  
TC: *NoDs*  
#2  
TG: good*he hums and licks over the horn with more intent*  
#1  
TC: NnG *cOvErS tHe CrOtCh Of HiS pAnTs WiTh HiS hAnDs*  
#2  
TG: *he hums and moves up on your lap, pushing your hands away*hands on the couch makara  
#1  
TC: *BlUsHiNg WiLdLy AnD pUtS hIs HaNdS oN tHe BaCk Of ThE cOuCh*  
#2  
TG: good *he purrs out softly and straddles your hips, nuzzling into your neck and bites down softly*  
#1  
TC: A-aAaHh MmMm  
#2  
TG: is that a good noise little clown?*he asks and bites down again a little harder*  
#1  
TC: *MoAnS lOuDlY aNd HiS lEgS tEnSe Up*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and rocks his hips down*  
#1  
TC: *HiS bOdY tWiTcHeS aT tHe MoVeMeNt AnD hE mOaNs QuIeTlY, hE mOvEs HiS hAnDs OnTo YoUr HiPs*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles smugly and wraps his arms around your neck loosely*you good there gam?  
#1  
TC: Y-yEaH  
#2  
TG: glad to hear it*he hums and nips at your jaw*  
#1  
TC: *RaIsS oNe HaNd To YoUr ChIn AnD pUlLs YoUr FaCe To HiS*  
#1  
TC: ShUt Up *He KiSsEs YoU tEnDeRlY*  
#2  
TG: *raises an eyebrow and happily kisses back, wrapping a hand in your hair*  
#1  
TC: *HiS tOnGuE gRaZeS yOuR bOtToM lIp*  
#2  
TG: *he parts his lips slightly and moves a little closer*  
#1  
TC: *HiS tOnGuE sLiPs InTo YoUr MoUtH aNd TrAcEs YoUrS*  
#2  
TG: *he moans faintly, muffled by the kiss*  
#1  
TC: *HiS oThEr HaNd TrAiLs DoWn AnD gEnTlY gRaBs YoUr BuTt*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders and tugs on your hair slightly*  
#1  
TC: *He RoLlS aNd PlAcEs YoU oN yOuR bAcK*  
#2  
TG: *he looks up at you with a dark blush, mostly hidden by his shades*s-sup makara  
#1  
TC: NoT mUcH sTrIdEr ;0) *hE pUlLs OfF yOuR sHiRt*  
#2  
TG: *he blushes deeper and covers his chest*diner an a movie woul have been nice*he says scarastically*  
#1  
TC: MoThErFuCkEr YoU tHrEw ThAt OuT tHe WiNdOw WhEn YoU gRaBbEd My HoRn *He GrAbS yOuR wRiStS aNd PlAcEs ThEm AbOvE yOuR hEaD*  
#2  
TG: *he pulls at his arms halfheardedly and bites his lip*i should grab your horn more often then  
#1  
TC: HeHe *He KiSsEs DoWn YoUr ToRsO aNd StOpS aT yOuR hIpS, hE lOoKs At YoU fOr CoNfIrMaTiOn To PrOcEeD*  
#2  
TG: *he nods quickly and blushes at the slight bulge in his jeans*  
#1  
TC: *He RuBs At ThE bUlGe FoR a MoMeNt ThEn UnZiPs YoUr JeAnS aNd PuLlS tHeM oFf*  
#2  
TG: *he moans softly and holds his hips back*  
#1  
TC: *He SlOwLy WrApS hIs ToNgUe ArOuNd ThE tIp*  
#2  
TG: *he curses under his breath and leans his head back*f-fuck  
#1  
TC: *He BrInGs HeAd DoWn AnD cLoSeS hIs LiPs ArOuNd YoU, hIs MoUtH sUrPrIsInGlY wArMeR tHaN yOu WoUlD'vE tHoUgHt*  
#2  
TG: *he groans and arches his back, moving a hand down to grab on to your horn tightly*  
#1  
TC: *SlOwLy HiS hEaD dEsCeNdS uNtIl YoUr EnTiRe LeNgTh Is In HiS mOuTh, YoU cAn FeEl ThE tIgHt CoNfInEs Of HiS tHrOaT*  
#2  
TG: *he moves his other hand down to your horn an holds you flush against him*o-oh fuck, s-shit, f-feels so good  
#1  
TC: *He PuLlS oFf, HiS pUrPlE sAlIvA dRiPpInG dOwN yOuR dIcK* mMm TaStEs BeTtEr ThAn I tHoUgHt It WoUlD  
#2  
TG: *he whines softly at the loss and looks down at you, a dark blush growing at the sight of the purple*  
#2  
TG: shut up  
#1  
TC: *He ReMoVeS hIs ShIrT aNd PaNtS, hIs BoNe-BuLgE aT fUlL lEnGtH aNd He StRaDdLeS yOuR hIpS*  
#2  
TG: *he looks at your bulge and shifts his hips eagerly*full up hentai up in this shit, h-holy fuck  
#1  
TC: YoU'rE oNe WeIrD mOtHeRfUcKeR *gRiNdS hIs NoOk AgAiNsT yOu* AnD i KnOw SoMeThInG tHaT wIlL fEeL bEtTeR tHaN mY mOuTh  
#2  
TG: *he rocks his hips up against you and grabs on to your sides*o-oh yea? and w-whats that?  
#1  
TC: *He MoVeS hIs HiPs JuSt RiGhT aNd CaUsEs YoU tO sLiDe InTo HiS nOoK* tH-tHiS  
#2  
TG: *he moans loudly and bucks his hips up, fully sheithing himself * and leans his head back*f-fuck  
#1  
TC: A-aAaHhH f-FuCk  
#1  
TC: YoU f-FeEl BiGgEr ThAn YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg LoOk NnNg  
#1  
TC: A lOt BiGgEr  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and grabs on to your shoulders tightly, pulling you down and slowly rocks his hips, starting a slow rythem*y-you so fuckint t-tight  
#1  
TC: I d-DoN't BoTtOm OfTeN  
#2  
TG: i-im honored  
#1  
TC: *He FlIpS oVeR sO yOu'Re On ToP*  
#1  
TC: Y-yOu CaN bE aS rOuGh As YoU wAnT  
#2  
TG: *he grins and nips at your neck, starting a quick pace*w-with pleasure  
#1  
TC: *He LeTs OuT lItTlE gAsPs AnD mOaNs*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he moves faster and bites down hard*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: *He MoAnS lOuDlY*  
#2  
TG: f-fuck gam, s-so good*he purrs softly and digs the pads of his fingers to the base of your horns*  
#1  
TC: *ThE oNlY nOiSe To EsCaPe Is A sQuEaK fRoM tHe ImMeNsE pLeAsUrE*  
#2  
TG: *he smiles and moans softly, bites down hard under your jaw, sucking a dark mark*s-so good  
#1  
TC: *CaN oNlY mUsTeR tO pRoDuCe HeAvY bReAtHiNg*  
#2  
TG: m-mm close gam*he moans softly and moves his hips quicker*  
#1  
TC: M-mE tOo *YoU cAn FeEl HiS nOoK tWiTcHiNg AnD tIgHtEnInG* s-So ClOsE  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he moves a hand down to wrap around your bulge dirmly, stroaking it slowly*l-ladies first  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: He- AaAh F-fUcK! *hE iMmEdIaTeLy CuMs, HiS pUrPlE fLuId SpUrTiNg OnTo YoU'rE tOrSo AnD aRoUnD yOuR dIcK*  
#2  
TG: *he moans loudly and follows quickly behind, stroaking you through your orgasm*  
#1  
TC: *HiS bUlGe PuLsEs AnD tWiTcHeS, hIs NoOk TiGhTeNiNg WiTh EaCh OrGaSmIc WaVe*  
#1  
TC: *He ReLaXeS aNd FaLlS oNtO yOu BrEaThInG hEaViLy*  
#2  
TG: i*he wraps his arms around you and holds you tightly, breathing heavily*  
#1  
TC: I tHiNk We BoTh NeEd To ClEaN uP hEhE  
#1  
TC: AnD dO tHiS aGaIn SoMeTiMe  
#1  
TC: BuT uH.. i HaVe SoMe StUfF tO dO bAcK aT mY pLaCe  
#1  
TC: I'lL cOmE sEe YoU aGaIn SoOn ;0) *hE rAiSeS oFf AnD gAtHeRs HiS tHiNgS*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: HeY, cOmE oVeR tO mY pLaCe StRiDeR  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: are you sure dude? i dont wanna intrude  
#1  
TC: I'vE gOt A sUrPrIsE fOr YoU hEhE  
#2  
TG: *he raises an eyebrow and shrugs, sitting up and streaches*sure, why not  
#1  
TC: DoOr Is UnLoCkEd CoMe On In  
#2  
TG: *he nods and walks in your room*so whats so important that you wanted me to come over for?  
#1  
TC: *He'S hOlDiNg A fReNcH mAiD oUtFiT* tHiS  
#2  
TG: *he tips his shades to get a better look and then looks up at you*whos that for?  
#1  
TC: WeLl I aLrEaDy KnOw It FiT mE  
#1  
TC: AnD yOu SeEmEd PrEtTy ExCiTeD wHeN yOu SaW mY bUlGe  
#1  
TC: AnD wHeN yOu WeRe GrInDiNg On It HeHe ;O)  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and blushes deeply*shut it  
#1  
TC: Oh CoMe On  
#1  
TC: We BoTh KnOw YoU wAnT tO tRy  
#2  
TG: thats besides the point  
#1  
TC: AnD tHe PoInT iS?  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he blushes and stays quiet*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: WhY nOt TrY iT oN? hEhE  
#2  
TG: *he glares and snatches the dress out of your hands, shamelessly stripping off his clothers and slips it on, keeping his shades on*happy you clown fuck?  
#1  
TC: AlMoSt *He WaLkS oVeR aNd RuNs HaNd Up DaVe'S lEg*  
#2  
TG: *he shudders softly and gathers his bearings*  
#1  
TC: KePt ThE uNdErWeAr OfF? hOw NaUgHtY hEhE *hE gEnTlY sQuEeZeS dAvEs BuTt*  
#1  
TC: So SoFt  
#2  
TG: o-only for you*he chuckles and leans into gams hand*  
#1  
TC: *HiS hAnD wAnDeRs, A fInGeR gEnTlY rUbBiNg On DaVeS tIgHt HoLe*  
#2  
TG: *he moans softly and grabs on to gamzees shoulder for support*s-shit  
#1  
TC: So CuTe HeHe *SlOwLy SlIdEs HiS fInGeR iN*  
#2  
TG: *he groans and blushes deeply*f-fucking cheater  
#1  
TC: HeHe *SlIdEs It In DeEpEr*  
#2  
TG: *he clenches down tightly around his fingers and grabs on to his shoulders as his legs give out*  
#1  
TC: *He PuLlS oUt HiS fInGeRs AnD bEnDs DaVe AgAiNsT a WaLl*  
#2  
TG: *he whimpes at the loss and moves where he wants him to move, shakeing his hips eagerly*  
#1  
TC: *GaMzEe LiFtS uP hIs DrEsS aNd BeNdAbLe DoWn*  
#1  
TC: BeNdS*  
#2  
TG: *dave looks over at him and looks confused*w-whatcha doin there gam?  
#1  
TC: *DaVe FeElS gAmZeE's ToNgUe AgAiNsT hIs HoLe*  
#2  
TG: ohhh shit*dave warbles and scrambles to find purchase on the wall*s-shit gam, f-fuck  
#1  
TC: *HiS tO hUe SlIpS iNtO dAvE*  
#1  
TC: ToNgUe*  
#2  
TG: *he moans loudly and moves back against gamzees tongue*  
#1  
TC: *He PuLlS bAcK* sO sWeEt  
#1  
TC: *He StAnDs AnD lInEs Up HiS bUlGe To DaVeS tIgHt HoLe* YoU rEaDy?

terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he nods quickly and stickes his ass out*f-fuck yes  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: *GaMzEe SlOwLy PuShEs In, GeNtLy WoRkInG hIs EnTiRe LeNgTh InTo DaVe*  
#1  
TC: Oh F-fUcK  
#2  
TG: *dave moans loudly and tenses, trying to get used to the feeling*  
#1  
TC: YoU oK?  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: f-fuck yes  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: AlRiGhT, i'M gOnNa MoVe  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: p-please do  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: *He MoVeS hIs HiPs At A sLoW pAcE tO kEeP fRoM hUrTiNg DaVe*  
#1  
TC: F-fUcK yOu'Re TiGhT  
#1  
TC: StIlL dOiNg Ok?  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he nods quickly and groans with frustration*i-im not going to break you know, like you said earilier, you can be as rough as you want  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: YoU sUrE? i'M nOt ExAcTlY sMaLl  
#2  
TG: y-yes im fucking sure, m-mark me, f-fuck me, u-use me, i-i dont care just do it before i d-die of sexual frustration and come back to haunt your hot ass  
#1  
TC: If YoU sAy So *He LeAnS oVeR aNd BiTeS hArD oN dAvEs NeCk, He PuLlS hIs HiPs BaCk AnD tHrUsTs HaRd*  
#2  
TG: *he moans loudly at the bite and fights the urge to go limp, rocking his hips back against his gamzees thrusts*  
#1  
TC: *GaMzEe FlIpS hIm OvEr AnD pJs HiS bAcK aGaInSt ThE wAlL, hE sTaRtS a FaSt HaRd RhYtHm, PoUnD iNtO dAvE wItH aLl HiS mIgHt*  
#1  
TC: PiNs*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *dave arches his back anf holds on to gamzee tightly to ground himself, biting down hard on his neck as he drags his nails down his back(  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: F-fUcK *hE gRiPs DaVe'S dIcK aNd StRoKeS fAsT*  
#2  
TG: ahhh!~*he moans loudly and arches back against the wall, cumming hard without warning*  
#1  
TC: ThAt WaS fAsT *gAmZeE bItEs HiM aGaIn AnD tHrUsTs FaStEr*  
#2  
TG: s-shut up*he moans at the over sensitivity, laying limply against gamzee as he clenches down tightly around his bulge*y-you know you wanna  
#1  
TC: YeAh BuT i'M gOnNa MaKe ThIs LaSt  
#2  
TG: then by all means my little clown, go ahead  
#1  
TC: *He GrAbS dAvEs LeGs AnD lIfTs ThEm Up, He CoNtInUeS tHrUsTiNg As HaRd As He CaN*  
#2  
TG: *he moans so loud that it echos through out the halls,*p-please! t-there!*he crys out as he hits a sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him*  
#1  
TC: *GaMzEe AdJuStS hIs BuLgE sO iT cOnTiNuEs To RuB aNd PuSh AgAiNsT tHaT sPoT*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he moans loudly and loosely pumps his cock as he rocks his hips back against him*s-shit gam  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: OkAy I dOn'T kNoW hOw MuCh LoNgEr I cAn LaSt  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: cum then little clown  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: *He ThRuStS oNe LaSt TiMe AnD pUsHeS hArD, hIs WaRm CuM fIlLiNg YoU* f-FuCk!  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he opens his eyes widely and digs his nails into your back, moaning shakeyly at the feeling of being filled*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: *EvEn ThOuGh He'S fInIsHeD cUmMiNg HiS bUlGe CoNtInUeS pUlSiNg AnD pUsHiNg AgAiNsT dAvE's SeNsItIvE sPoT*  
#2  
TG: *he groans and bites down hard on gamzees pulse point to muffle a moan as he cums again*g-gamee~  
#1  
TC: A-aAaHh FuCk~!  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he slowly comes down from his high and kisses over the bite softly*s-sorry  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: No It'S aLl GoOd MoThErFuCkEr, FeLt AmAzInG  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he looks up at you and smiles lazily*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: *He PuLlS oUt AnD hOlDs DaVe BrIdAl StYlE aNd CaRrIeS hIm To ThE cOuCh*  
#2  
TG: *he grunts at the loss and curls up on the couch, holding a arm out for gamzee*care to join me?  
#1  
TC: *GaMzEe FlOpS dOwN aNd CuDdLeS uP tO dAvE*  
#2  
TG: *dave smile and nuzzles into gamzees neck, rubbing the base of a horn lightly*  
#1  
TC: *He ShUdDeRs* Oh ThAt AiN't MoThErFuCkInG nIcE *kIsSeS dAvE*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 21 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and kisses back*  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: HeY sTrIdEr :o)  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: sup gam*he smiles softly*  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: WhAt Is KiCkInG mY wIcKeD fRiEnD *wRaPs HiS aRmS aRoUnD dAvE's HiPs*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: hmm, just hangin with the pretty cool sasquach i know*he chuckles and nips at his jaw*what about you?  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
TC: Oh YoU kNoW  
#1  
TC: ChIlLiNg WiTh ThE cOoLeSt Of ThE cOoL  
#1  
TC: *He KiSsEs DaVeS fOrEhEaD*  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: *he chuckels and kisses gamzees cheek*sounds fun  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected. 22:15:16

#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
MONDAY 24 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
TC: *PoPs OuT fRoM uNdEr DaVeS bEd* WhAt Is Up YoU wIcKeD mOtHeRfUcKeR  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
TUESDAY 25 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat


	42. Chapter 42

Naga!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
breeding slave!bought by you!prompt! gardenGnostic [Jade] joined chat.  
#1  
Jade: *jade had just been recruited as to being a breeding whore at (whatever age you want. the lowest ill go is 15) and has been a virgin until now. she was sitting on a mans bed, playing with the laces of her bra as she waited for him to fuck his cum into her fertile cervix for the next few months until she was declared pregnant. she was nervous, of course. her body was perfect for bearing a child: wide hips, large breasts, and overall cute features*  
#2  
EB: Want me to drop the modifier))  
#1  
Jade: yea))  
#2  
Naga!ectoBiologist [EB] is now ectoBiologist [EB].  
#2  
EB: J*ohn was a wealthy and highly esteemed man. He came from a noble background, and as such he had a certain image to upkeep, which was going to carry through to his children and theirs. So he needed to find a woman with features that fit that image. A woman that was not going to have the choice of saying no. The girl he'd purchased seemed rather spot on, the shiny raven hair, bright eyes and alluring physique of any Egbert, she'd do well. He stepped into the room once he thought she'd had the time to make herself comfortable, in nothing more than shorts* Hello there love. Are you ready to begin?  
#1  
Jade: *jade looked up from her feet and took in the man on front of her, raking her eyes over her feature with a small blush*y-yes sir, as ready as ill ever be  
#2  
EB: *he was fairly muscular, his thick cock showing through the fabric of his pants.* Good girl... *He stepped up to the bed, smirking as he had her move back a bit, pulling off her panties*  
#1  
Jade: *she moved a hand out to run over his sides lightly, shivering slightly as the air his her damp pussy. she eubs the palm of her hand across the bulge in his jeans *b-big*she mumbles to herself quietly*  
#2  
EB: *He chuckled, running a finger over the pink little slit.* You ever done this before sweets?~ *he asked her, moving his other hand down to free his member from his pants, heavy cock flopping out and already half hard.  
#1  
Jade: *she shakes her head and shudders softly*n-no sir*she looks up at him with big trusting eyes and gives a small nervious smile, slowly moving a hand out and rubs her thumb over the slit of his cock*y-you are the first  
#2  
EB: "Hm, very good..." he hardens further in her hand, his member radiating heat and throbbing. He rubs her clit with his thumb, moving over her a bit now. "You'll make a wonderful breeder.~" he grabbed her soft thighs, pulling her legs apart.  
#1  
Jade: she moans softly and lays on her back, spreating her legs widely as she rocks his hips up against his finger with a dark blush"ahh~ t-thank you s-sir."  
#1  
Jade: spreading*))  
#2  
EB: He pressed the tip against her little hole, looking down at her hungrily before pushing inside, spreading her tight walls wide around his twitching girth. He grunted, pushing inside until he was pressed up against her cervix  
#1  
Jade: she leans her head back and grabs on to the sheets tightly, clenching down around his throbing member inpossibly tight as she bites down on her lip to keep quiet, not able to hold back the faint whine that escapes her throat"f-fuck"  
#2  
EB: "Mmnh... That's the good stuff. Nice and tight.~" he grips her hips, looking at her as he begins thrusting, quick and shallow to start them off.  
#1  
Jade: she closes her eyes tightly as she slowly gets used to the feeling, hesatently rocking her hips back against johns"y-you so big, f-feels so good~"  
#2  
EB: "You haven't gotten a proper taste just yet.~" he smirked, gradually deepening his thrusts, going a bit harder as he got her into the swing of it. Lifting her hips a bit to get a better angle.  
#1  
Jade: she tenses and grabs on to his hips as he hits a sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her"ahh~ p-please, t-there"she rambles out and met his thrusts with her own hips, moving a down to rub her clit quickly  
#2  
EB: He chuckled, huffing as he gladly met her request to keep fucking her like that. "Mmh, good girl.... You love being fucked huh? Natural little whore.~"  
#1  
Jade: she nods quickly and speeds up her hand"y-yes sit, y-your whore"she moans out and arches her back, feeling a warm feeling coil in her stomach. she closes her eyes and bits down on her lip as she cums with out warning"s-sir~"  
#2  
EB: He groans, easily fucking her through her orgasm. "Ah, fuck..." her throbbing pussy only prompts him to go faster and harder now  
#1  
Jade: she shakes her head quickly at the oversensitivity and trys to close her legs, moving her arms above her head to grab on to the sheets tightly  
#2  
EB: He holds her legs open, eyebrows raised. "None of that now.~" He smirked darkly, continuing his rapid and hard thrusts, nearing his limit  
#1  
Jade: she arches her back and looks up at him with lust filled eyes, trembling as she threatens to cum again"p-please sir, n-need more"  
#2  
EB: He rolls his hips, ramming against her sensitive walls. "Fuck... Gonna cum in your juicy pussy.~"  
#1  
Jade: "y-yes! p-please!"she yells loudly and bites down on her lip to muffle a moan as she cums again, harder and longer this time and wraps her legs around his waist, holding him close  
#2  
EB: He drives in deep then, letting out a loud groan as he cums, throbbing and twitching violently against her cervix as the hot thick fluid is pumped into her, his heavy balls easily emptied as her pulsating walls milk him dry.  
#1  
Jade: she closes her eyes tightly and trembles, holding on to him tightly , nuzzling into his neck to muffle her moans at the feeling of being filled"ohh fuck~"  
#2  
EB: He huffs, staying inside her a short while before pulling out, seed oozing out of her slowly. "Ah... Nicely done.~"  
#1  
Jade: she whimpers at the loss before she looks up at him, eyes half lidded and closes her legs to try and keep it in. she gives a small smile and a look of bliss"d-did i do well sir?"  
#2  
EB: He smirked, sighing as he ran a gentle hand through her hair. "Hm, you did very well. I'm impressed."  
#1  
Jade: she smiles and leans up into the touch, shifting her hips and blushes deeply at the feeling of it moving inside of her"it feels weird, can i let it out please?"  
#2  
EB: "Hm, I suppose this time you can. We will have plenty more opportunities.~" he sits by her, just sort of admiring her  
#1  
Jade: she gives a sigh of relif and opens her legs, shuddering slightly as it starts to slide out"h-hopefully soon"she says quietly  
#2  
EB: "Oh whenever you like." He replied with a smirk. "I do hope to get a child out of you soon. I feel as though you and I together can make one worthy of my esteem."  
#1  
Jade: she blushes deeply and covers her cheeks"i would be honored to bear a child with you sir"she smiles and sets a hand on her stomach, the other over her pussy"i am yours and i look forward to being used, so please do it as much as youd like. my care takers said it normally takes four or five for anything to take, so it would take a few times"  
#2  
EB: "Good to hear. I'll be sure to use your sweet little cunt regularly.~" he leaned in to mumble against her ear, an arm wrapping around her waist. "This may not be the only time tonight." 22:51:56

#1  
Jade: she blushes deeply and leans into him, running a hand down his side lightly"i-i hope not, that felt absolutely amaizing and i want to do it as often as possible"  
#2  
EB: He moved a hand over to rub her clit, pulling her into his lap. "You don't mind being played with right..?~"  
#1  
Jade: she shakes her head and leans back on his shoulder"n-not at all if its by you~"  
#2  
EB: "Good..." he cooed, slipping a few fingers into her cum drenched cunt to rub against her walls  
#1  
Jade: she mewls and pushes her hips back against his hand"f-feels so good"  
#1  
breeding slave!bought by you!prompt! gardenGnostic's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 21 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
EB: "Hm, yeah?~ I'm so glad you like it..."  
#2  
ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#1  
breeding slave!bought by you!prompt! gardenGnostic [Jade] joined chat.


	43. Chapter 43

Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: There was a tournament known for it's brutal and flexible tactics regarding it's content. Competitors were given few rules and guidelines so long as they came out on top. The number one rule being that winner decides the fate of the loser. It was an optional fight to the death. If a competitor feels they can no longer fight they may admit defeat and take the punishment in shame. This was often the case. However as it came to the fourth quarter round an interesting opponent had ascended to the top. His name was Karkat. At first glance he looked to be a young and sickly troll with unassuming attributes. He had little fat or muscle tone and didn't bother with the provided armor considering nothing fit his petite frame and would only weigh him down. He had no abilities and relied mostly on dodging and stamina to fight. It was discovered within the second round he was in fact a mutant blooded troll who'd bring a high price among blood traiders looking for rare trolls. Despite this no one really knew why he was fighting. The reward was money and a winners special choice. Karkat wasn't an incredible fighter and could take a fare beating. But he refused to stay down regardless of how badly beaten he'd get. When it came to his final round he was barely able to stand on his. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him conscious as he glared at his opponent with fiery rage and pure hatred. It became clear he would not quite until he was either dead or incapable of movement. With a panting and wheezing breath he raised his sickle upward and the match begun.  
#2  
TG: dave looks around at the staidum he was thrust into, the heavy armor throwing off his sense of balance. he holds on to the hilt of his sword tightly as he looks back at the other in front of him. he gets in a stance as the bell singling the match started rang and looks back at his competitor quietly, looking to see what his stratgey was  
#1  
CG: Karkat didn't know what to do from here. If he lost he'd either be killed, put under file to be executed or given up to a rare troll collector. The story wasn't much different if he won. He looked up at the human with an expression that mixed with a hopeless exhaustion and adrenaline filled anger.  
#2  
TG: dave looked at him curiously for a second before slowly walking forward slowly, keeping his defenses up as he sees how far he can push the other before he snaps"hey there shorty, whats up?"  
#1  
CG: Karkat glares at the human and holds up his sickle. Baking away with each step Dave takes till he's pushed up against the wall. He growls as a sort of warning to the human not to come closer. His hadn't recovered enough to plot an attack just yet, especially if he had armor.  
#2  
TG: he moves forward, ignoring the warning and pins him down,holding the sword against the trolls neck, moving closer and looking at his eyes quietly"so thats why your here"  
#1  
CG: He snarled and dug his claws into the humans arm while flashing his teeth. "BACK OFF ASS HOLE! LET GO AND FIGHT ME FAIRLY! " he snapped at him while struggling under his blade. While his head leaned back to avoid the blade scratching into his skin he lifted his sickle.  
#2  
TG: he winces and holds on to his wrists tightly "stop fighting me you fucking idiot, its obvious your tired and hurt so just stop before you make it worse"he hisses out in warning  
#1  
CG: He scratches down his arm and squirms. "FUCK THAT! I'M NOT GIVING UP! " he shoved at his armor and hissed loudly. There really wasn't any point in continuing to fight. The only chance he had is if someone claimed ownership of him.  
#2  
TG: "i swear to god"he groans and pulls his arm back, looking at his bloody arm then back to karkat before pinning him down on the ground and bites down on his neck roughly"stop"he says lowly  
#1  
CG: He groaned and squirmed as he winced. A bit of blood from an injury of an earlier fight pooled underneath him. He gasped and grabbed at a shoulder plate on the human. "NO.." he growls while glaring up at him.  
#2  
TG: "if you want to get out of here stop fucking fighting me" he hisses and bites down against a little harder"your going to fucking hurt yourself more then you already are"  
#1  
CG: He groaned and slowly started to go limp looking up at Dave in slight horror and fear but losses the strength to fight back. His forehead caked in sweat and dirt.  
#2  
TG: he just tightens his jaw and bites down untill his teeth broke through the trolls tough skin, slowly letting his grip on his wrists loosen when he starts to stop fighting  
#1  
CG: He shrieks in pain and starts to tremble. Tears starting to stream down his face while he waits for Dave to kill him. He turns his head away from him and closes his eyes.  
#2  
TG: he pulls back and licks the blood away gentlly, standing up and leans over to pick karkat up. he carries him over to the door and walks out, shooting a glare over at the guards and holds karkat close to his chest  
#1  
CG: He looked around in confusion trying to fight the urge to pass out. All he could see was dave's jaw and the cieling of the arena and hear the muttering of confused on lookers as well as the humans armor. "WHAT ARE DOING...?  
#2  
TG: "i looked at the rules, i claimed you so were allowed to stop the fight"he huffs and walks to a back room laying karakt down carefully and quickly takes off the armor, looking at the wound carefully  
#1  
CG: his eyes are heavy and his head feels light. He can't make sense of what Dave is saying but doesn't care in that moment. He rolls over to his side and spits out a bit of blood from a split cheek. Leaning over the edge made him a bit dizzy.  
#2  
TG: he grabs a rag and wipes the blood off his mouth and pulls his shirt up, carefully cleaning the wound and dresses it before standing up and draiping a blanket over karkat"well leave tomorrow, you just rest"he mumbles and sits down behind the troll, rubbing his shoulder softly  
#1  
CG: He rubs his head and turns to look at him confused and still convinced he has to fight. "WAIT... WHAT?... YOU CLAIMED ME?.... WHY? HOW?... WHAT'S GOING ON? " he said while sitting up and starting to get off of the bed.  
#2  
TG: he pushes karkat back down and huffs"dont get up. yes i claimed you, and i dont care if we never see eachother again after this, but for right now you need to listen to me or we will both get killed with out mercy."  
#1  
CG: He panted and placed a hand over the bite on his shoulder. The surrounding skin bruising and sensitive. "UGH.... " he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "IF YOU CLAIMED ME.... I CAN'T LEAVE.."  
#2  
TG: he sighs and runs a hand through his hair"in case you case you havent noticed, im not a troll. so im not going to be upset if you leave. but the same goes for if you want the stay"he shrugs  
#1  
CG: he rolls over to his stomach and looks up at the human. "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTA-" he's cut off by the manager and a few custody witnesses carrying an long iron rod brand. Dave is handed papers and files with Karkat's information while the troll is held down by each arm with the blankets ripped off to reveal his bare back.  
#2  
TG: "woah woah woah. is all of this reallyy nessary?!he says looking at the papers and then at the rod" i think we will be fine without you burning his flesh thank you very much "he all but hisses out, moving between the man and karkat  
#2  
TG: ((I have to mow, I'll be back in like an hour but I'm subbed this chat  
#1  
CG: ((Ok.see you in a bit  
#2  
TG: ((okay cool  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: They glanced at Dave and the troll while he sighed. "He needs some form of identification as yours. A mark if you will. " the man muttered while they began to heat up the brand. He barely gave Dave a second glance.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "then ill get a collar or someshit" he says like it was the most obvious thing in the world "branding will just hurt like a motherfucker so just back the fuck up"  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: They look between each other and finally release Karkat who quickly covers himself and snarls at them. "Very well. Enclosed inside the trolls file you'll find information on how to order one. Good night Mr. Strider. "  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: dave nods and wants till there gone to take a deep breath. he groans and runs a hand through his hair and looks over at karkat " are you okay?"  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: He rubs his wrist and covers dave's bite. Looking down at the bed. "I'M FINE. " he groaned while laying back down with his back toward Dave.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he moves forward slowly and sets a hand on karkats shoulder "... hey. im dave, whats your name?" he asks trying to be plesent  
#1  
CG: He doesn't bother to look at him and sighs. "YOU HAVE MY FILE DON'T YOU? YOU CAN READ UP ON ALL YOU FUCKING WANT TO KNOW..." He mumbles while shifting away from him.  
#2  
TG: "id rather talk to you then read some file."he sighs and sits on the floor next to the bed"but i understand if you dont want to talk. ill leave you alone"  
#1  
CG: He huffs and rolls over to look at him. "WHY DID YOU CLAIM ME? I'M PRACTICALLY USELESS UNLESS YOU'RE A COLLECTOR... EXPLAIN EXACTLY WHY YOU DECIDED TO SPARE MY WORTHLESS FUCKING LIFE. "  
#2  
TG: "first of all, i have no idea what a collector it. and i did it because it was the only way for both of us to get out alive. and i really didnt want to fucking kill you"  
#1  
CG: With a slight nod he sits up and pulls his knees to his chest. "MY NAME IS KARKAT.... AND AS YOU PROBABLY ALREADY FIGURED OUT IM A MUTANT.... " he groans as he realises he hasn't stopped bleeding yet. "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BITE ME...?"  
#2  
TG: "nice to meet your karkles"he smiles softly"how exactly are you a mutant? you seem okay to me. and it was the only thing i could think of that would be convincing enough to let us go"he mumbles and throws him a rag  
#1  
CG: he covers the bite mark and sighs. "THE UNUSUAL COLLAR OF MY BLOOD MEANS I'M A MUTANT... I WOULD HAVE BEEN CULLED IF I DIDN'T ENTER THIS COMPETITION.."  
#2  
TG: "...but its red. thats normal"he furrows his eyebrows confused  
#1  
CG: "YEAH WELL IT'S NOT THE RIGHT KIND OF RED TO BE ACCEPTABLE... THE COLOR ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT COMES WITH OTHER PROBLEMS.... BUT IT'S HARD TO SAY IF I WASN'T JUST BORN WITH IT..."  
#2  
TG: "wait, im confused, what are you talking about?"he asks moving up on the foot of the bed, looking at him curiously  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He glanced up at him, getting a good look at his face before her sighs. "GENETIC IMPERFECTIONS, WEAKNESSES, STUNTED GROWTH.... I'M BASICALLY WHAT TROLL SOCIETY CONSIDERS FUCKING MISTAKE... " he shrugs casually. "BUT I DIGRESS. NOW I'M YOUR PROBLEM. "  
#2  
TG: "you have t be pretty strong considering you made it this far without dying"he hums and runs a hand through his hair  
#1  
CG: He watched him closely while chewing his lip and shrugged. "I'M NOT STRONG... JUST ENDURING... BESIDES. BEAT ME. "  
#2  
TG: he looks over at him and stares"what?"  
#1  
CG: "YOU STILL BEAT ME. YOU WON. " he said in correction. Trying to wipe off the dirt on his face.  
#2  
TG: "im sorry"he sighs and looks down quietly  
#1  
CG: He furrowed his brow and stares at the human. Letting out a quiet chirp. "YOU SAVED MY LIFE I GUESS..."  
#2  
TG: he looks up at the sound"what was that?"  
#1  
CG: he cleared his throat and shook his head, refusing to admit he just did that. "NOTHING.."  
#2  
TG: dave stood up and frowns, looking around curiously"dude, no, i heard something"  
#1  
CG: "IT WAS YOUR IMAGINATION..." he grumbled and crossed his arms defiantly.  
#2  
TG: "oh.."he looks down and sighs"okay, sorry"  
#1  
CG: curiouse to see how he'd react he made the chirp again. Watching him closely.  
#2  
TG: he looks up again and furrows his eyebrows"dude, i swear to god i hear something, im not crazy"  
#1  
CG: He chirps twice again and can't help but smirk. Looking up at him as he chatters in the back of his throat. "IT'S ME YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS. "  
#2  
TG: he looks over at him and moves closer to his throat, listing quietly for a second"oh my god, you sound like a cricket"  
#1  
CG: he keeps chirping, somehow enjoying the humans reaction while relaxing some. "HOW ARE YOU SO FASCINATED BY THIS, HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN AROUND TROLLS? "  
#2  
TG: "i mean my sisters dating one, but no, not really"he says, almost giddy as he listens, moving closer t karkats side  
#1  
CG: he raised a brow as he moved closer and his face turned slightly red underneath the dirt. "WELL... YOU SHOULD LEARN IF I AM GOING TO BE STUCK WITH YOU. "  
#2  
TG: "it sounds so fucking cool"he mumbles absentmindedly and frowns at the bite mark, moving back slightly  
#1  
CG: He sighs and turns away. "I NEED TO BATHE SO... " he looks around and groans. "WHERE THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT...."  
#2  
TG: "there arent any baths here, all we got are those buckets with a rag for now"  
#1  
CG: "WELL WHAT THE FUCK? WHEN CAN WE LEAVE? "  
#2  
TG: "today, but you should probably rest for a while, you have nasty gash on your stomach"  
#1  
CG: he glanced down and grimaced. Quickly laying back down to ease the pain. "FUCK.... "  
#2  
TG: "do you want me to get you anything?" he asks woriedly  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: he shrugs and closes his eyes. "SOMETHING WARMER...."  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "we dont have any more blankets" he furrows his eye brows  
#1  
CG: He sighs and closes his eyes, starting to shiver from both blood loss and cold. "FUCK.... GUESS THEY THOUGHT ONLY ONE WOULD SURVIVE..."  
#2  
TG: he stays quiet for a second before wrapping his arm around karkats waist,pulling him closer carefully  
#1  
CG: he gasps and looks at him wide eyed for a brief moment. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? "  
#2  
TG: "just trust me please"he sighs and pulls karkat to his chest,wrapping the blanket around karkat snugly  
#1  
CG: he squirms while holding the gash on his stomach. Tilting his head to the side. He felt Dave's heartbeat through his cloths. "UH... "  
#2  
TG: he sighs and closes his eyes"humans are naturally warm, when were cold it means we need to warm up quickly or were already dead. so a main source  
#2  
TG: of heat is another person"*  
#1  
CG: He sighs softly and nods. "I SEE..." he relaxed completely and closed his eyes. Quickly warming up.  
#2  
TG: he nods and sighs contenly"ill move if you want me to"  
#1  
CG: He didn't say anything as his body warmed back up. Dave smelt like iron from his armor and sweat.  
#2  
TG: he sighs and pulls him closer carefully, relaxing slightly and happily moving to the warmth  
#1  
CG: Karkat finally lets go and closes his eyes quickly falling asleep in Dave's arms. Trying not to shift on his injuries.  
#2  
TG: dave looks down and smiles softyl. he shifts a bit as the armor was digging uncomfortably into his back and shoulder but decides against moving, staying awake as he watches over karkat protectively  
#1  
CG: Karkat stirrs in his sleep and growls. Something making himuncomfortable while his claws scrape into Dave's armor.  
#2  
TG: dave looks down at karkat and frowns, slightly nervous of the growl"karkat?"  
#1  
CG: his sleeping expression shows his discomfort as he squirmed and his claws scraped down the metal.  
#2  
TG: he rubs karkats back softly, thankfull for the metal at the moment and coos soothingly next to his ear, trying to help  
#1  
CG: His pointed ear flickers and he chirps back in his sleep. Tilting his head toward dave's voice before falling silent.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he sighs and hums happily in response to the cheap, kissing his head lightly  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: Karkat stays asleep for almost an hour before waking up. up at the human.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: dave had closed his eyes, humming a quiet unrecognizable tune contently  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He stared at Dave and spotted a patch of skin on his shoulder that armor wasn't covering. He grumbled and bit down. Not very hard but enough to leave a mark.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he opens his eyes quickly with a dark blush, subconsciously pulling karkat closer  
#1  
CG: He grimaced and pulled away while sticking his tongue out. "UGH... YOU TASTE LIKE SWEAT, METAL, AND DIRT!" he shudders to try and spit the taste out.  
#2  
TG: " i have been outside for the past two days non stop with no breaks. id be worried if i didnt taste bad. and why did you bite me?!"  
#1  
CG: He wiggled out of dave's grip and sighed. "PAY BACK ASS HOLE. " he looked at his shoulder and his other injuries. "OH... I'M PRETTY FUCKED UP..."  
#2  
TG: he rubs his shoulder and sits up"humans are alot more... sensitive then troll karkats"he groans and stretches out"are you okay?"  
#1  
CG: he threw off the blanket and examined his body. He had several deep gashes all around his body and a twisted ankle. "I'LL NEED SOME MENDING...."  
#2  
TG: "holy shit" he moves forward and frowns"take off your pants , ill go find bandages"he mumbles and walks off quickly  
#1  
CG: He freezes and looks down. Groaning while he pulled off his pants quickly covering himself with the blanket.  
#2  
TG: he walks back in with a box full of stuff"do you think youll need stitches? "  
#1  
CG: "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I'M NOT GOOD AT IDENTIFYING A GASH AS BAD OR REALLY FUCKING BAD! " he huff while hiding himself under the blankets.  
#2  
TG: "stop yelling unles s you want those guys to come back "he huffs and pushes the blanket up,looking at his legs  
#1  
CG: He holds the blanket between his legs and chews his lip. His ankle is swollen and red in the shape of a hand from someone grabbing it.  
#2  
TG: he stares and grabs the box, setting his ankle before wrapping firmly, grabbing the rag and wipes off the cuts silently  
#1  
CG: "YOU KNOW YOU COULD JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO..." he sighed and Kept the blanket wrapped tightly above the knee.  
#2  
TG: he looks up and raises an eyebrow"hm?"  
#1  
CG: "YOU COULD TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MYSELF INSTEAD OF TREATING ME LIKE A GRUB. "  
#2  
TG: he rolls his eyes and backs up once he was done"your welcome"  
#1  
CG: he glares down on the floor and huffs. "THANKS...." he runs his hand through his hair while holding the blanket tight.  
#2  
TG: he throws him back his pants and stands up, groaning as he takes off the armor and drops it to the ground"fuck that shit, its been digging in my back for the past two days"he mumbles and stretches out  
#1  
CG: He slides off the bed and shuffled into his pants. Looking up at Dave to get a better look at his body.  
#2  
TG: he rolls his shoulders and looked back at him,his arms and legs lengthy with small definition of muscle"why are you staring at me? do i have something on my face besides dirt?"  
#1  
CG: He shrugged and looked back down. "BLOOD? " he mumbled and pulled the blanket over himself. "CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE? "  
#2  
TG: "heh, yea"he sighs and wipes his cheek as best as he could"i think so"he hums and looks out the door  
#1  
CG: He nods and limps to the door. He hesitates and looks back at Dave. "UH... YOU HAVE TO LEAD ME OUT..."  
#2  
TG: he furrows his eyebrows and looks back at karkat"why?"  
#1  
CG: he frowns and points at the files. "I BELONG TO YOU ACCORDING TO THE RULES. YOU HAVE TO PUT A COLLAR ON ME AND MAKE A SHOW OF BEING A BIG HERO. DEFEATING FUCKING MUTANT. "  
#2  
TG: "oh. i dont even have a collar , i just didnt want them to brand you, that shit hurts"he mumbles and rubs his shoulder"and if they want a hero, they got the wrong guy"he starts walking out slowly  
#1  
CG: He frowns and follows behind him while keeping his head down. He had a bit of trouble keeping up with him. "SO... WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME NOW? "  
#2  
TG: "im not going to keep you as a slave or some shit so get that out of your head. im planning on going back my old house and set up shop there."  
#1  
CG: he nods and doesn't mention what will happen if he's found without Dave. Going silent he looks around. The stadium had cleared and looked abandoned.  
#2  
TG: he looked around and walks over to his sword, picking it up and holds it by his side, giving a small sigh at the familiar weight"its so different without people in the stands"  
#1  
CG: He looked around and found his sickles. "YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE BEAT YOU IF I HAD TIME TO RECOVER. "  
#2  
TG: "i dont doubt it"he chuckles and playfully swings his sword, getting used to the feeling"although i dont give up easily, probably would have been a draw"  
#1  
CG: He rolls his eyes and takes a seat to stop the throbing in his foot. "SO... WHAT NOW? WHERE ARE YOU GOING FROM HERE?"  
#2  
TG: "i dont know, any suggestions?"he walks over and sits down  
#1  
CG: "GO HOME AND ENJOY YOUR WINNINGS? I DON'T KNOW, IT'S YOUR CHOICE. "  
#2  
TG: he shrugs"i already have money, i dont need anymore. im only here because my brother thought it be a funny joke. where were you before all of this?"  
#1  
CG: He paused and looked at the ground. "I WAS IN HIDING.... SHIT SURROUNDING MY BLOOD... IT'S COMPLICATED AND NOT EXACTLY ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS. "  
#2  
TG: "right, sorry"he sighs and stands up, walking towards the door quietly  
#1  
CG: he looked up at him, not certain if he's supposed to follow him. He stays seated while staring at the ground.  
#2  
TG: he looks over his shoulder and frowns"you commin kitkat?"  
#1  
CG: He stares at him and nods. Getting up and limping up to him. "SO... DO YOU HAVE A CAR OR SOMETHING? "  
#2  
TG: "nope"he hums and puts his hands in his pockets  
#1  
CG: he nods and sighs following behind him quietly. Not entirely certain where to go from here.  
#2  
TG: he looks at the gates in front of him, two or three guards staitioned there and back at karkat. he stops to let him catch up before grabbing his hand and continues to walk  
#1  
CG: the guards glare at them both and make them stop before leaving. "We have been instructed to give you a temporary collar for the mutant. " They take out a large clunky collar and chains. Placing it around Karkat's neck while the small troll snarled up at them.  
#2  
TG: he looks at the collar and then back up at them"thanks"he mumbles and takes the chains, squeezing karkats hand lightly before continuing to walk untill the building was out of sight  
#1  
CG: He sighed and stared at the ground after flipping off the guards. Walking behind Dave while swirling his sickle.  
#2  
TG: havin fun back there?"he asks with a small smile  
#1  
CG: He glanced at him and shrugged. Slicing random trees and branches with his sickle while avoiding looking at any trolls that they passed.  
#2  
TG: he walks for a while before coming up to a dense forest, walking in with out hesitating and comes up to a small house"fuck i missed this place"  
#1  
CG: He looked around, always being a little nervous in thick woods his ears flicking back and forth listening to the sounds. "SEEMS NICE..."  
#2  
TG: he turns around and looks at him"are you okay dude? you look nervous"  
#1  
CG: He shrugs and steps up to Daves side. Giving a final scan of their surroundings. "I DON'T LIKE THE WOODS... BAD MEMORIES.... " he said while looking up at the human.  
#2  
TG: "fuck, im sorry, i jsut liked this place because its away from people"he gestures fr karkat to follow and walks inside  
#1  
CG: he nods and follows him inside and looked around, feeling much more comfortable inside. "WELL.... I'M ASSUMING THERE'S RULES? "  
#2  
TG: "uhh, dont break shit on purpose and clean up after yourself"he shrugs and sets the chains down on the counter"feel free to eat whatever but the apple juice is mine"  
#1  
CG: he raised a brow and quickly began looking around. "DECIDE WHO'S BATHING FIRST OTHERWISE WE ARE BATHING TOGETHER. " he mumbled as he wandered.  
#2  
TG: "thats second date exclusive"dave chuckles and walks back to the bathroom"i dont care, you can go first if youd like"  
#1  
CG: He nods and starts to tug at his collar. "DAMN IT.... I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF..... WHATEVER.. WHERE'S THE BATHROOM? " 23:51:12

#2  
TG: he walks behind him and loosens the collar considerably"the bathrooms at the end of the hall"  
#1  
CG: he nods and walks to where he instructed. Eager to be clean he quickly walks into the bath. In his eagerness he completely to close the door. Striping down and getting into the shower he flat out moaned under the hot water.  
#2  
TG: he blushes deeply and knocks on the door"if your gonna jack off do it quietly"he teases  
#1  
CG: He peaks his head out and flips the human off. "DON'T WATCH ME SHOWER YOU ASS HOLE! "  
#2  
TG: "im not im not, im not that big of a perve"he laughs quietly and walks back to his rrom, plopping down on the bed with a sigh  
SATURDAY 29 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: he sighed and got back to bathing. Washing off quickly till his skin was completely clean. His skin showing the color of cold ash. He steps out once he was done and frowned, only finding a towel he dried off and walked out while covering himself. "UH... DAVE?... DO YOU HAVE CLOTHS? "  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: dave looks up and stares for a second, not recognizing the face"holy shit, your hot"he says without thinking  
#1  
CG: he blushed brightly and groans, covering his face. "OH MY FUCKING GOD PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO COVER MY HUSK YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT..." he muttered while holding the towel in a way it covered as much of his hips and chest as possible.  
#2  
TG: he nods and scrambles to get out of the bed, ending up falling on the ground with a groan"fuck"he mumbles and stands up, digging around in a drawer and throws them to karkat  
#1  
CG: He jumped and let go of the towel to catch every thing. Resulting in a split second of nudity he cuses and quickly runs back to the bathroom. Returning to Daves room with a red face and embarrassed expression.  
#2  
TG: he just sits there with a dumb grin and stained red cheeks  
#1  
CG: "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE GOD DAMN SHOWER BEFORE I BEAT THAT STUPID GRIN RIGHT OF YOUR FACE!"  
#2  
TG: his grin grows wider and he stands up, grabbing a towel and boxers as he walks back to the bathroom"yes sir"he gives a mock salute and shuts the door  
#1  
CG: He flips him off and growls at his back. Once he's out of sight he looks around the humans room and quickly grabs his blankets on his bed, wrapping them around himself while he wanders around the house.  
#2  
TG: he strips down and sighs when he gets under the warm water. he scrubs his hair untill it was blond again and scrubs the dirt and sweat off his body, not stoping till he could see pail feded scars from old strifes. he steeps out of the shower and drys his hair, slipping his boxers on and walks out and to his room"yo kitkat, do you have my blankets?"  
#1  
CG: "YES. AND YOU'LL HAVE TO FUCKING FIGHT ME FOR THEM SHIT STAIN! " he yells from the couch and curls himself into a ball.  
#2  
TG: he chuckles and walks out to the living room, sitting down on the couch"can you at least share?"  
#1  
CG: He looks up at him and raised a brow. Looking down at his body he recognized the scars. Hesitantly letting go of his grip on the blankets. "FINE..."  
#2  
TG: "why thank you kind sir"he smiles and grabs the corners of the blanket, wrapping it around himself  
#1  
CG: He tucks his feet underneath himself and shakes out his still damp hair as it starts to spike out in every direction.  
#2  
TG: he covers his face with his hands, shielding himself from the water and snickers "you look like a hedgehog dude"  
#1  
CG: "FUCK OFF IM GETTING COMFORTABLE. IT'S BETTER THAN WHAT I LOOKED LIKE BEFORE. " he mumbled and cracked his muscles. "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SPEND OUR INTERACTIONS COMMENTING ON MY APPEARANCE? " he swung the chain on his collar around while trying to figure out what to do with it.  
#2  
TG: "yea, pretty much"he chuckles and leans over, unlatching the chain and throws it to the ground"but im just throwing it out there, but your hot, and i am going to constantly tell you that"  
#1  
CG: "WELL I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE YOU. " he mutters and looks away from him while using the blanket to cover his face. Looking away as he practically leans over the top of him.  
#2  
TG: "pfft, why not? i havent lied to you yet so you have no reason to think im lying"he hums and ruffles his hair  
#1  
CG: He huffs and gives him a defensive glare. "BECAUSE I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU THINK I AM I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT... YOU SAW ME NAKED DIDN'T YOU? THAT SHOULD BE PROOF ENOUGH. " he shivered and wrapped the blanket around tighter.  
#2  
TG: he moves a little closer when he shivered and rolls his eyes"yea, i did, and what i saw was all beautiful."  
#1  
CG: He rolls his eyes and doesn't move when he noticed the human got closer. "THEN YOU DIDN'T GET A GOOD ENOUGH LOOK. "  
#2  
TG: "i dunno man, i got a pretty good mental picture and blushing just thinking about it. i wouldnt lie to you about this"  
#1  
CG: "OH MY GOD..." the idea made him shudder as he sinks lower on the couch as he noticed it's getting dark. "  
#2  
TG: "im just kidding dude, i barely looked, but your beautiful weather you like it or not"he runs a hand through his hair"you can take my bed, ill take the couch"  
#1  
CG: he muttered from under the blanket. "WE'VE ALREADY SLEPT TOGETHER... BUT I USUALLY DON'T SLEEP SO... YOU CAN HAVE YOUR BED.."  
#2  
TG: "naw, insomniacs gotta stick together"he chuckles"im honestly not tired, im just bored and wet"he mumbles and runs a hand through his damp hair  
#1  
CG: He watched him and chewed his lip. "IF YOU'RE BORED DO SOMETHING? "  
#2  
TG: he shrugs and leans back"but i dont want to get up, i just want to lay here and catch up to life and such"he sigh  
#1  
CG: he nods while sitting up. The shirt falling off of his shoulder he rubbed at the bite mark and examined how many bruises he had. Even under the collar he had a ring of bruises.  
#2  
TG: he looks over at him and rubbed the back of his own neck"im sorry dude. i didnt it would be that bad. and that is to many bruises for one person"  
#1  
CG: "WELL I JUST GOT OUT OF A FIGHTING TOURNAMENT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT.... BUT I CAN SEE YOUR SCARS... YOU'RE NO STRANGER TO FIGHTING..." he glanced down over dave's chest. He frowned that the only mark he left on the human looked like a pathetic hickey.  
#2  
TG: he subconsciously pulls the blankets up higher to cover his chest"yea... but hey, if itll make you feel better you can what youd like to my neck, just dont kill me and were all gd"  
#1  
CG: "I GET THE FEELING YOU'RE INVITING ME TO BITE YOU. " he raised a brow while chewing his lip. Not really knowing if they were flirting or not.  
#2  
TG: he nods"thats exactly what im doing, that way were both even"  
#1  
CG: He nods and sits up. "FINE THEN... I'LL CLEAN IT AFTERWARD..."  
#2  
TG: he nods and looks back at him"do you want me to move somewhere? or do i just sit here?"  
#1  
CG: "JUST SIT THERE..." he mumbled and crawled toward him. Making eye contact and quickly blushing. "JUST HOLD STILL..."  
#2  
TG: he looks at him and nods"sure thing boss"he mumbles and tilts his head back ever so slightly  
#1  
CG: he looks at the spot he wants to bite and doesn't hesitate. Biting into the humans fragile flesh easily breaking the skin. He doesn't apply much pressure and just sits on his neck, holding his shoulders for support.  
#2  
TG: he imminently tenses up with a quiet whine before going slightly limp in the hold, instinctively mmoving his head back a little more  
#1  
CG: He shuddered when he tasted blood and pulled away. gently licking the wound clean he pulled away and wiped his mouth.  
#2  
TG: he lays limply against the couch and trembles slightly when karkay licks over the mark  
#1  
CG: He frowns while looking down at him. Sensing somethings wrong he chirps apologetically while lifting up his hand. Not certain what to do. "I... UH..."  
#2  
TG: he just wraps his arms lazily around karkats waist lazily as he trys to calm down a little  
#1  
CG: He continues to chirp while he tries to figure out what to do. Instinct tells him to clean the wound entirely. He leans back into him and licks the red skin while holding onto him.  
#2  
TG: he gives a shakey sigh and closes his eyes , tilting his head back farther as he bites his lip  
#1  
CG: "DOES IT HURT? WHAT SHOULD I DO DAVE? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING? I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU..."  
#2  
TG: "mm good"he mumbles and blushes deeply:"mm just sensitive  
#1  
CG: his face turns bright red as he leans back and looks at him. "WHAT? "  
#2  
TG: "i told you, humans are more sensitive then trolls"he mumbles and runs a hand over his neck,  
#1  
CG: he furrows his brow as he pulls away and shrugs. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT... MAYBE CERTAIN SPOTS ARE DIFFERENT FOR EACH SPECIES..." he chews his lip and looks away. Shivering from a mixture of cold and the situation.  
#2  
TG: ((i am currently passing out, its like four in the morning, ill be back on tomarrow though  
#1  
CG: ((Ok. Night.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "i dunno dude"he mumbles and sits up,rubbing his neck with a small wince"are we even now?"he asks looking over at karkat, wrapping the blanket tighter around him when he noticed the shivering  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: "YEAH..... IT WOULD SEEM TO BE THAT WAY UNLESS THERE'S OTHER MARKS YOU WANT TO LEAVE?" he said as he leaned against the couch closer to him.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "i mean i do, but thats just reprssed hormones and the urge to protect and take care of you"he shrugs and hesitantly wraps a arm around karkats shoulder  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He blushed and held his breath. Fidgeting with his hands while fighting an internal conflict. He shouldn't be letting someone he just met get this close. It never goes over well. He chews his lip and goes frigid. "YOU SHOULD GO TO BED..."  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he looks over at karkat a little confused"did i say something wrong!"he asks quietly before shaking his head"i already told you sure, mm not tired. plus i have company, it would be rude to fall asleep"  
#1  
CG: As guiltily as it made him feel he wouldn't allow himself to take his guard down. Moving away from the human while forcing a growl up. "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AND I DON'T NEED YOUR COMPANY. "  
#2  
TG: he backs up quickly at the sound of the growl and looks at karkat a little hurt before quickly going deadpan and stares quietly for a second  
#2  
TG: "i already told you, you can take my bed,im sleeping out here "  
#1  
CG: His ears drop and tuck close to his head as he keeps up his foe growl. He stands quickly before his guilt becomes obvious and quickly retreats to the humans bedroom. "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT..."  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he watches him run off to the room and runs a hand through his hair, thinking for a second. he stands up and grabs the blanket, walking back to the room and holds it out"you forgot this"  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: When he gets to the room he immediately curld himself around the closest pillow and sighed. His body hurt and now he had to put up a front. Why couldn't he just be alone again. He jumped at dave's voice and turned to look at him. Still taken aback by his body and face.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he walks forward and drains the blanket over karkats curled up form before turning around wordlessly  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He glared at him from underneath the fabric and sat up. Starring at his back as he left he pulled his knees to his chest. He wouldn't be able to sleep like this.  
#2  
TG: he walks out to the couch and plops down, running a hand through his hair and laying down , turning his chest towards the back of the couch and sighs, knowing he wouldnt be able to sleep anytime soon  
#1  
CG: Karkat began to wander around the humans room, curiously looking through his things to see if he could find anything to get a read on his personality.  
#2  
TG: dave sat up and streachs out, slowly walking over to his room to grab his sketch book before stopping and looking at karkat rummage through his stuff"your not going to find anything, i dont have any personal things besides my journals"he hus and walks in, lifting up the mattress to grab his book and holds it by his side"you could always ask you know, im an open book"  
#1  
CG: He looked away and huffed. "I DON'T INTEND TO STEAL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT... " he looks at a book buried in a drawer and frowns, it up slowly he let's out a sad and lonely chirp while flipping through the pages.  
#2  
TG: "naw, i trust you"he shrugs and shifts uncomfortably when he finds the book"are you okay dude? your chirping shit sounds depressed "  
#1  
CG: Karkat shakes his head. Putting it down. "I JUST WAS REMINDED OF MY LUSUS... JUST BULL SHIT " he turns toward him and lowers his head.  
#2  
TG: "whats a lusus?"he asks looking at him curiously and slowly walks over to the bed, sitting down  
#1  
CG: he slowly sits next to him and sighs. "OH YEAH... I'M SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN TROLLS TO YOU..." he gives Dave half of the blanket. "A LUSUS IS A CREATURE THAT CARES FOR A TROLL UNTIL HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE ON HIS OWN.. MINE WAS A GIANT CRAB MONSTER"  
#2  
TG: he covers his legs and listens quietly"oh, thats basically a parent or guardian "he says quietly"that sounds... really fucking cool actually"  
#1  
CG: he shrugs and glanced at the book "HE WAS STRONG... HE HAD TO BE TO DEAL WITH ME AND EVERYONE ELSE. "  
#2  
TG: he shifts the book out of view and nods"that sounds like something straight out of greek mythology "  
#1  
CG: he frowns and quickly pulls his knees to his chest. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT TROLLS? "  
#2  
TG: "not much, i know that your teeth are sharp as fuck and that ive never seen two trolls with the same kind of horns"he shrugs  
#1  
CG: "YEAH... WE ALSO SOMETIMES HAVE POWERS BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY. " he scratches the back of his head. "EVERY DIFFERENT BLOOD COLOR HAS A STATUS... MY TYPE THE RAREST BUT THE LOWEST. "  
#2  
TG: "why are you judged by blood colors, thats a terrible way to rank people"he huffs and grabs a smaller blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders to cover his back and chest  
#1  
CG: "IT'S THE WAY IT'S BEEN FOR MILLIONS OF SWEEPS.... SUPPOSEDLY. IT'S JUST HOW IT IS. " he puts a hand over his stomach where the scratch.  
#2  
TG: "thats fucking stupid"he mumbles and looks up at him "does it feel any better?if not we should get you to a doctor or some shit"  
#1  
CG: He shakes his head and shrugs. "IT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH TO WARRANT THAT BUT IT'S STILL UNCOMFORTABLE. " he mumbled and glanced at the bite on Dave's neck.  
#2  
TG: he nods and rubs over the mark subconsciously"alright. if you want ill leave you alone now"he mumbles and stands up  
#1  
CG: "I NEVER SAID I WANTED YOU TO...." he frowned, once again feeling guilty. "YOU KNOW DAVE.... I'M WITHDRAWN BECAUSE YOU SCARE ME..."  
#2  
TG: he spins around on his heel and looks at karkat confused"i... i scare you?"  
#1  
CG: he nods slowly and looks up at him without breaking eye contact. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU, YOU DON'T HATE ME. " he pulls his knees closer to himself. "THINGS LIKE ME DON'T MAKE FRIENDS NOR DO THEY EVER TRUST RANSON ACTS OF KINDNESS... FOR GOOD REASONS. "  
#2  
TG: he stares back at him, a little uncomfortable at the gaze"well, maybe the reason i do what i do is because i know how that feels and i dont want anyone else to feel like they cant trust me"he sets a hand on karkats shoulder lightly"im not going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you, just for the fact that you dont deserve that shit"  
#1  
CG: He tilted his head as his face sinks into a confused and worried expression until he leans forward and rests his forehead against Daves bare stomach. "IF YOU GO BACK ON YOUR WORD... JUST FUCKING KILL ME. "  
#2  
TG: he rubs karkats back and sighs"i promise you i wont, striders honor. so no need for killing around here, i really would rather not have to do any of that"  
#1  
CG: He relaxed into the human and closes his eyes while wrapping his arms around his hips.  
#2  
TG: he tenses a little at the hold but slowly started to relax"you know you could sit on my lap if youd like, itd probably be more comfortable"  
#1  
CG: He nods and looks up at him while purring quietly. While standing up , his face was bright red. "WE CAN'T GO TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES WITHOUT TOUCHING EACH OTHER..."  
SUNDAY 30 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
TG: he looks down and and rubs the back of his neck"sorry, im just not used to being able to touch someone with out them flinching away or wanting to strife"he shakes his head and stands up"itd be better if i just went and laid on the couch, your welcome to do whatever youd like"he mumbles and reluctantly starts walking out to the couch, not wanting to make karkat uncomfortable by cuddling with him  
#1  
CG: He followed after him and waited till he sat down. He had brought both blankets with him and chirped at Dave. Assuming he had given him an invitation to follow. wasn't used to it, but he liked Dave holding him.  
#2  
TG: he looked up at the chirp at looks back at karkat confused before slowly making more room on the couch if he wanted to sit"do you need anything?" he asks, not quiet sure why he was out here  
#1  
CG: he sat down and glanced at him while his face turned even darker red. "I'M COLD... "  
#2  
TG: "oh..." he says quietly and slowly pieces it together, holding his arms out invitingly"come on over"  
#1  
CG: He leans forward while covering them both in blankets as he presses up against him. Tucking his chin over the humans shoulder. This probably isn't right between two strangers but he didn't care anymore.  
#2  
TG: he sighs and leans his head on karkats, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulls him closer carefully, great full for the warmth as he relaxes to the sound of him breathing  
#1  
CG: He nuzzled into the curve of his neck, tempted to bite him again but wasn't sure how that would play out.  
#2  
TG: he had closed his eyes after a while, still not asleep but zoned out. he tilts his head slightly subconsciously continues to rub his back  
#1  
CG: He watched him closely while he looked at the bite he left on his pale skin. he ran his tongue over the swollen skin curiously.  
#2  
TG: he shudders slightly and shifted a bit but other wise remained unaffected save for a light blush  
#1  
CG: He shifted over the top of him till he was comfortable. His claws slightly digging into Dave's skin. "SO YOU DON'T LIKE FIGHTING? "  
#2  
TG: he snaps out of it and winces a bit, his head "no, not really, ive had my fill for this life time . what about you? do you like fighting?"  
#1  
CG: he shook his head and placed a hand on his stomach. "I HATE IT... BUT IF IT'S WHAT I HAVE TO DO IN ORDER TO EARN THE RIGHT TO EXIST I'LL DO IT. "  
#2  
TG: "yea, i know what you mean. just because i dont like it doesnt mean im not good at it"he sighs and tightens his grip slightly  
#1  
CG: He tilts his head and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Starting to purr loudly. This felt so good yet incredibly weird. "YOU'RE STRONG I GUESS..."  
#2  
TG: "wow, thanks karkles, im so glad you thing so"he chuckles and looks down at him when he started to purr, tilting his head curiously  
#1  
CG: he raised a brow and pulled away to look at him. "I CAN JUST FEEL THE QUESTIONS BOUNCING AROUND IN THAT THINK PAN OF YOURS. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SPIT IT OUT. "  
#2  
TG: "so you chirp, growl, and now purr. your like a fucking cat"he snickers "karkitty"  
#1  
CG: He rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his head. "WELL... TROLLS MY AGE AREN'T NORMALLY SUPPOSED TO MAKE THOSE NOISES.... BUT I LOST MT LUSUS WHILE I WAS YOUNG SO... THEY NEVER WENT AWAY. "  
#2  
TG: "wait there not? i mean i got kanaya togrowl at me one time when i was going through roses stuff. and fuck dude, im sorry"  
#1  
CG: "WELL, GROWLING IS NORMAL... HISSING AND PURRING IS TOO. BUT THE CHIRPING IS RESERVED MORE FOR COMMUNICATING WITH YOUR LUSUS.." he shrugs and shifts in Dave's lap.  
#2  
TG: "i like the chirping, its cute"he hums and nuzzles into karkats hair, stilling his hand to trace lazy shapes on his back  
#1  
CG: He shudders and his skin twitches. "I'M THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF CUTE"  
#2  
TG: "have you looked it the mirror lately? your fucking adorible"  
#1  
CG: He shakes his head and huffed "SHUT UP" he puts his hands on Dave's shoulder blades, feeling the muscle move underneath.  
#2  
TG: "nah"he shifts a bit wraps and moved so his shoulder blade was slightly pushed out and slips a hand under karkats shirt, pushing the pad of his fingers along the notches of his spine  
#1  
CG: He swallowed a lump in his throat and leans over dave so his body curves toward him in smooth angles. His hands trace every single inch of his shoulders even toward his collar bone and bicep.  
#2  
TG: he shudders as his muscles clench at the touch, feeling goose bumps rise on his arms. he slowly brought his hands to karkats sides, running his fingers over the raised scars on his sides  
#1  
CG: He let's out an audible shocked gasp. His body tingling he looks down. "CAREFUL... THOSE ARE... SENSITIVE.."  
#2  
TG: he nods and brushes his fingers over them again lightly before moving his hand to karkats chest"alright"  
#1  
CG: He looks down as his face is stained red from his blush. "YEAH... TROLLS DON'T HAVE NIPPLES... OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT..." he traced his hands down dave's arm before placing them on his chest. Tracing a few scars. .  
#2  
TG: his breath hitched at the feeling and he shifted a bit"wait what? thats weird"he mumbles and runs his hand over where his nipples would be  
#1  
CG: "IT'S WEIRD THAT YOU EVEN HAVE THEM. " he mumbled and ran his hands up and down the humans torso, touching his nipples in slight confusion.  
#2  
TG: his eyes flutter shut and he blushes deeply"fuck, carefull please, thoses are sensitive as fuck"  
#1  
CG: He nods and keeps his hand over them without moving. Watching Dave's expression. "WHAT... ARE WE DOING....?"  
#2  
TG: he opens his eyes and looks back at karkat"i dont know... charting alien landscape?"  
#1  
CG: he nods as he looks down at dave's bare chest. Furrowing his brow when he sees hair. "WHY... DO YOU HAVE HAIR THERE? WHAT THE FUCK? "  
#2  
TG: "you dont?"he asks looking at him with a raised brown and a dark blush  
#1  
CG: he shakes his head and leans back. Lifting up his shirt enough to show his stomach.  
#2  
TG: he ran his long fingers over his chest and stops at his waist band"dude, your fucking hairless, what the fuck"  
#1  
CG: "YEAH? WHY WOULD I NEED HAIR BESIDES ON MY HEAD? " he looks down and bites his lip, wondering if it went down further but keeping silent.  
#2  
TG: "i dunno, humans have it everywhere, something to do with leftover effects of eveloution"he shrugs and hooks his finger in his waist band"may i?" he asks looking up at him with a soft expression  
#1  
CG: He chews his lip and holds his breath. Nodding hesitantly as he grips dave's shoulders.  
#2  
TG: he gives a small smile and tugs his pants off, setting them to the side and stares"...what the fuck? are you a chick? wheres your dick?"  
#1  
CG: He frowns and looks down at his nook that's a shade of bright cherry red. "NO.... MY BULGE JUST HASNT COME OUT YET?....... IS IT GROSS... I KNOW I'M NOT THE MOST ATTRACTIVE CREATURE THE WORLD BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS..."  
#2  
TG: he shakes his head and lightly runs his fingers over the scarlet color"no.. im just confused. what do you mean come out? come out of were?  
#1  
CG: he leans back so he has a better view and reaches down to the spot above his nook, pressing down he moans quietly as his bulge slips out of its sheath.  
#2  
TG: he stares in awe and moves a hand out to poke it curiously , letting it curl around his fingers"straight up fucking hentai up in here"  
#1  
CG: He watched him and let out a loud gasp. Covering his mouth quickly. A stream of red material slipping down his thigh. "THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...?.. NGH... NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TROLLS WORK? "  
#2  
TG: "not really, no"he says absentmindedly as he moves down a little, rubbing his thumb over the bulge lightly in fascination  
#1  
CG: he pants and his hips jolt forward while he grits his teeth clutching dave's shoulders tightly. "FEELS WEIRD...."  
#2  
TG: "good weird or bad weird?"he asks, setting his free hand on karkats lower stomach to keep his hips still as he holds back a wince  
#1  
CG: "he looks down and shakes his head. "G-GOOD.... SHOULD WE REALLY BE DOING THIS..." he said as his bulge twitches in the humans hand. Unable to think very clearly.  
#2  
TG: "do you want me to stop?" he asks, pulling his hand away to let karkat think clearly for a second. he looks at his hand and raises an eyebrow at the red, curiously kicking it off his hand  
#1  
CG: He shivers as he straddles dave's lap and looks down at his boxers. His nook twitching after seeing Dave taste his genetic material. He looks at his face and nods while glancing at the chain they had taken off before. He picked it up slowly and hooked it into his collar. Watching Dave's reaction. 02:22:08

#2  
TG: he looks up from his hand up at karkat, raiseing a brow. he slowly grabs the chain and tugs down, wanting him closer but not wanting to be a jerk about it"im taking it thats a no on not stopping?"he chuckles quietly and runs his free hand over his sides again  
#1  
CG: He closed his eyes and leaned into Dave's shoulder. Running his teeth over his skin while his hands wandered down toward his boxers.  
#2  
TG: he shudders and blushes deeply as he feels his own member getting hard at the feeling of his teeth"f-fuck"he hissed and moved his hand back down to karkats bulge wrap around his fingers and squeezed ever so lightly  
#1  
CG: He groaned and shuddered, and bit down carefully. Nibbling spots of his neck and jaw. He ruts his hips into Dave's hand eagerly.  
#2  
TG: hr moans quietly, bareing more of his neck as he dug his nails into karkats back, rocking his hips up agianst his quicklu

CG: He growls sensually into his ear and looks up at him. Slowly reaching forward he stares to pull off his shades.  
#2  
TG: his blush grows darker and he shudders at the sound before reaching up to grab his wrist,stopping him from stopping from taking them"my peepers are striders access only"  
#1  
CG: He freezes and stares at him a little confused. Trying to understand him he looks down and frowns while flinching away before setting his hands at his sides nodding. "UNDERSTOOD...."  
#2  
TG: he sighs and lets go of his wrist, frowning when he flinches away"there sensitive to light"he says looking up at karkat,trying to show that it was okay  
#1  
CG: his ears folded backwards as he nods, still not looking up at him while he stirrs uncomfortably his bulge and wet nook.  
#2  
TG: he huffs and slowly takes off his shades, setting them to the side and just blinks for a moment, before moving a hand around his bulge nad squeezes lightly "look at me vantas"he says in a monotone voice, scarlet eyes staring at karkats head, wanting him to trust him  
#1  
CG: Taken aback by the sudden squeeze he moans and grabs onto the couch to brace himself. He looked up into his eyes and felt his head go blank while looking into his eyes. He stared slightly wide eyed while panting. "OH FUCK...  
#2  
TG: he gives a small nervous smile, feeling vulnerable with out his shades to cover his face".. heya karkitty, whats up?"he ask quietly, runniing his free hand over his karkats back  
#1  
CG: He makes a desperate expression and cups dave's cheeks. quickly pushing him backwards while pressing his lips into the humans. He'd had enough dancing around his attraction to this pitiful human.  
#2  
TG: his eyes widen in suprise and blushes deeply before melting into the kiss, wrapping his legs around karkats back and rock his hips against his  
#1  
CG: He moaned into the kiss and pushed against him desperately. He tugs and pulls at his hair while his bulge pushes against the humans boxers.  
#2  
TG: he groans whenhe pulls his hair, moving his hands away to tug off his boxers and quickly continues to grinding against his hips, pulling karkat flush agaisnt his chest and runs over this grub scars softly  
#2  
TG: his*  
#1  
CG: He moans and presses against him, starting to get a little insecure as he lost any idea of what he was doing, confused when he looked down at Dave's length. "OH MY GOD...."  
#2  
TG: he blushes and covers his face with his arm"dont stares at it asshole"he mumbles, closing his eyes tightly, suddenly wishing he had his shades  
#1  
CG: "I-..... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT?..... " he looks up with a bit of worry scratching the back of his head. "AND.... DO YOU HAVE A BUCKET... IF WE'RE REALLY GOING TO DO THIS...?"  
#2  
TG: "why the fuck do we need a bucket?"he asks, not moving his arm"and i could say the same for you mr snake dick" he mumbles quietly  
#1  
CG: "WELL.... WHEN A TROLL... ORGASMS... THEY RELEASE A LOT OF MATERIAL..." he says as he chews his lip. "MAYBE WE SHOULD... SHOW EACH OTHER HOW IT WORKS BEFORE WE GET CARRIED AWAY AND ACTUALY FUCK EACH OTHER SENSELESS? "  
#2  
TG: he nods and wraps his arms around karkats waist, standing up and grabs the blankets before walking back to his room and plops them both down on the bed, just holding karkat for a second before looseing his grip  
#1  
CG: He rubs his chest and looks around for the towel he discarded. And placed it underneath himself. "SO....DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU...?"  
#2  
TG: he sits up and crosses his legs before nodding"please"  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
CG: He nods and spreads his legs. Laying back while he places one hand on his bulge and one over the entrance of his nook.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he moves a little closer and leans down, watching him curiously  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: He starts to stroke his bulge while it wraps around his hand and slowly entered a finger into his nook.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he shifts his hips a bit and looks up at him"...hey, can i try something?"  
#1  
CG: He moans and nods. Looking up at him while keeping his fingers working his nook.  
#2  
TG: he nods and grabs his bulge gently in his hand, moving a bit closer till he was between his leg and leans down to lightly tun his tongue over his bulge, keeping a close eye on karkats reactions  
#1  
CG: His eyes widen as he watches Dave lower onto his bulge and moaned as soon as he felt his tongue. "AAH! FUCK! "  
#2  
TG: he looks up at karkat before deciding it was a good sound. he shifts a bit t get more comfortable before lapping at his bulge"you taste like cherrys dude"  
#1  
CG: he nods in some resemblance of a response while his nook drips around his fingers. He lifts his hips into Dave's mouth while watching him.  
#2  
TG: he smiles and carefully pulls karkats hand away, running his tongue over his nook before replacing his fingers with his own, running his tonger over his bulge before taking his bulge in his mouth  
#1  
CG: He threw his head back and moaned greedily while thrusting his hills upward uncontrollably. Grinding into him he moans his name.  
#2  
TG: he uses his free hand to hold his hips down and gets a better angle, taking the rest of his bulge down, slowly working another finger in his nook and crooks them  
#1  
CG: He whimpers incoherent mumbles while his nook twitches around Daves fingers. His bulge swelled as he felt himself growing closer. "DAVE... I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE.."  
#2  
TG: dave hums and swirls his tongue around karkats bulge before pulling back, licking his lips with a smug smile, "then cum karkitten"he smiles innocently up at him and doesnt move his fingers from his nook  
#1  
CG: He arches his back and grips the bed sheets while his nook tightens. Feeling a sudden flood of genetic material spill from his bulge and nook while screaming dave's name.  
#2  
TG: he smiles and works him through his orgasm , peppering small kisses all over his face and neck"dude, i have to eat you out sometime, youd fucking love that"he mumbles quietly and pulls his fingers away  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He pants and collapses into the bed while looking up at Dave. "YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME....?" he gasped as his chest moved up and down with his breathing and the genetic material soaked the towel.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: "dude, no, i dont roll like that. eating you out is a whole different ball game"he chuckles and rubs karkats thigh "dont worry dude, i wont do anything to hurt you. if youd like i could do it now, or we could just get you cleaned up "  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: He sits up and shrugs looking down at Dave he chews his lip. "WELL AREN'T YOU... UNCOMFORTABLE? " he glanced at his length while putting a hand on his knee.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he shrugs and gives a small smile " i suppose. its nothing worth worring about if you dont want to. plus, i like making others feel good" he hums and sits up, running a hand through hair to push it out of his face  
#1  
CG: He shakes his head and touches him slowly. Squeezing his length and gently tugging. "SO... IS IT JUST NOT SUPPOSED TO MOVE?.... " he starts to rub his thumb over his tip.  
#2  
TG: dave groans and hangs his head"n-nah, it just kinda sits there i guess"he mumbles and grips on to the sheets tightly, biting his lip to hold back a moan  
#1  
CG: He moves so that he's on his hands and knees while hovering over his lap while waiting for dave's instruction. He looked into his eyes "SO.... GUID ME THROUGH THIS.."  
#2  
TG: he stares at karkat with a dark blush"w-well that depends on how you what to do it" he looks away and runs a hand through hair  
#1  
CG: he shrugs and just licks the tip curiously. Taking it into his mouth whilr swirling his tongue around. He pulled awful after a while to breath. "LIKE THAT...?"  
#2  
TG: "y-yea, t-that good" he says, his voice a pitch higher. he sets a hand on karkats shoulder, squeezing it lightly "p-please dont bite my dick dude, i need that"  
#1  
CG: He rolls his eyes while focusing on being gentler with his teeth. He braces himself and slowly sinks his mouth over Daves length, fairly easily taking him to the back of his throat.  
#2  
TG: dave groans and arches his hips agaist karkats mouth, rambling random praises and thoughts that passed through his head"f-fuck karkat, keep that up a-and i wont last long "  
#1  
CG: He moans around while picking up the pace. Sucking harder while he starts to touch his own nook. He gently caresses dave's thighs and balls till he's ready to release.  
#2  
TG: he wraps his fingers in karkats hair, archimg his back with a low moan as he cums, closeing his eyes tightly and grabs on to karkats horn tightly "f-fuck ~"  
#1  
CG: He gasped and lets out a high pitched squeal when he feels Dave grab his horn. Pulling off of him as he licks his lips. "FUCK...."  
#2  
TG: he lets go after a second and lets his hand fall, pulling karkat up to kiss him deeply, tangling his fingers in his hair  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: he moans into his mouth and wraps his arms around his neck. He crawls into the humans lap and kisses him just as hard.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he wraps his arms around the trolls waist and pulls him closer , running his tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking for entrence  
#1  
CG: He quickly parts his lips and slides his tongue along dave's. His bulge slowly wrapping around Daves length.  
#2  
TG: his eyes widen at the feeling, pulling karkats hips closer to grind against him, running his tongue over his teeth lightly and rubs the base of his horn lightly  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: The troll shudders eagerly and tugs at dave's hair. back into his hips while wrapping his legs around him. He's fairly certain he's lost his mind and loves it.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: dave groans and bucks his hips against him before pulling out of the kiss, looking back at karkat, his eyes filled with lust"so uhh.. can i fuck you?"  
#1  
CG: He looks up at him while biting his lip without hesitation he pulls away briefly and turns on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. Groaning impatiently "HURRY UP... PLEASE.."  
#2  
TG: he nods and quickly and sits up, positioning himself behind karkat and slowly pushes in his nook , moaning loudly at the tightness" f-fuck karkat~"  
#1  
CG: He whimpers and bites into the sheets to endure dave's size. Growing impaction he starts to buck his hips. Moaning dave's name loudly.  
#2  
TG: dave leans down to kiss the back of karkats neck before starting a quick pace with his hips "f-fuck kitkat , you feel so fucking good"  
#1  
CG: his body rocks back and forth onto Dave as he slams his hips down. Stroking his bulge while Dave fucks him. "FEELS... GOOD..Ç  
#2  
TG: he nods and moves his hips faster, buying down on on the trolls shoulder roughly  
#2  
TG: biting*  
#1  
CG: He throws his head back with a loud moan while griping dave's hair and pulling. His collar rattling with the picked up speed.  
#2  
TG: he grabs on to the collar and leans up to nip karkats ear lightly"mine"he purrs out smoothly and moves his hand down to bat away karkats hand and wrap his fingers around his bulge, squeezing it lightly  
#1  
CG: His nook tightens at the sound of dave's voice. He moans out in a mixture of pleasure and impatience. "AAH... DAVE.. I CAN'T HOLD ON.... IT'S TOO FUCKING MUCH! " he yells as he realises the amount he's going to cum. "S-STOP!... IT'S COMING..."  
#2  
TG: "its okay karkitten, ive got you"he looks over at the stained red towel and pulls it over, laying it underneath karkats chest and hips, not slowing his hips as he moves one hand to rub at his grub scars and his other hand gripping his horn tightly "just let it go, ive got you"  
#1  
CG: The troll grits his teeth and forces himself to endure for as long as possible. His body shaking erratically while his nook tightens impossibly tight. His vision slowly going hazy.  
#2  
TG: he groans and holds on to the troll tightly, pushing his hips as close as they would go and closes his eyes tightly as he cums"o-oh fuck~"  
#1  
CG: his eyes roll back as he screams dave's name and releases uncontrollably. Spilling over both himself and Dave as his body shakes with the intensity.  
#2  
TG: he shudders and barely stops himself from collapsing on karkat. he slowly pulls out and turns karkat around to face him before pulling him flush against his chest, running his hands down his back"so good karkat, so fucking good"he mumbles and peppers small kisses over his face  
#1  
CG: He purrs and wraps himself around dave grimacing at how sticky he felt after all of that. He pet through dave's hair while nibbling on his ear. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PATCH ME UP AGAIN... AND TAKE ANOTHER SHOWER..."  
#2  
TG: he hums softly and blushes lightly at the combined sensations "yea, thats probably a good idea"he mumbles and tangles there legs together  
#1  
CG: he holds him tightly while his body cools off. He stares at Dave,stroking his cheek lovingly.  
#2  
TG: he smiles and rubs his cheek against karkats affectionately, leaning into the touch with a small smile  
#1  
CG: "DAVE.... I KNOW THIS ISN'T NORMAL FOR TROLLS,AND WET LITERALLY JUST MET THIS MORNING BUT I'M PRETTY FUCKING CERTAIN IM FLUSHED..."  
#2  
TG: he furrows his eyebrows and thinks for a moment"flushed?"  
#1  
CG: he scratches his head and thinks. "UM... LOVE? I GUESS IS THE HINDMAN TERM IT...?"  
#2  
TG: "o-oh"he blushes deeply and nods"yea, okay,thats what i thought, just making sure were on the same page"  
#1  
CG: He nods and sighs. chewing his lip he sits up. "I'M... GOING TO GO SHOWER.... I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.." he moved off the bed a bit awkwardly, dave's cum dripping out of his nook down his leg.  
#2  
TG: he watches him walk away and gives a small hum"do you think... do you think i could join you? i mean i have to get clean to, and i really hope this red stuff doesnt stain because it is everywhere"  
#1  
CG: "I MEAN... IF YOU'D LIKE TO? AND IT WASHES OUT... " he waits for Dave with his legs shifting from side to side.  
#2  
TG: "cool"he nods and stands up, walking over to karkat and wraps his arms around his waist and picks him up, walking them both over to the bathroom  
#1  
CG: He purrs and nibbled on his chin while purring.  
#2  
TG: he tilts his head back slightly and hums quietly, setting karkat down on the sink while he turns on the water, looking in the mirror and blushes deeply at the marks littering his neck" well fuck"  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 31 OCTOBER 2016  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
TUESDAY 01 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
CG: He laughs and pokes at his polka-dot neck. "IT'S KIND OF HOT..." he mumbled and crawled onto the shower and waited for him.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he huffs and bats karkats hand away"shut it karkitten "he says playfully and gets in the shower with a realxed groan  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He looks down at himself with a disturbed frown. Quickly starting to wash himself off by bending over and scrubbing his skin.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he runs his hands over karkats back sftly and hums"whats wrong, you look like something eatin ya" 19:34:12

#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He hummed end shook his head. "WELL UH.... GUESS I JUST REALISE HOW FUCKING INSANE THIS IS BUT... I KIND OF LIKE IT..."  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: he smiles softly and pulls karkat back up, hugging him tightly"i never did return your words earlier, but im... flushed? for you to"  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: He leans into him and smiles. Kissing his arm and slowly turns around. "THANKS SHIT STAIN"  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: he smiles and rubs his cheek against his affectionately "anytime asshat"  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
SATURDAY 05 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
Fighting tournament prompt carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 14 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
FRIDAY 09 JUNE 2017  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat


	44. Chapter 44

timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Sup Jake  
#1  
GT: ...dirk?  
#2  
TT: The one and only  
#1  
GT: Goodness! I wasnt expecting to hear from you, love  
#2  
TT: Heh, yeah. I kind of figured I should tell you that im on the island in advance, that way you dont end up shootin me or some shit  
#2  
TT: So yeah, this is your advance notice  
#2  
TT: Now, I have no idea where to go and im getting eaten alive by bugs  
#1  
GT: Wait wait. Youre on the island??  
#1  
GT: Where??  
#1  
GT: Ill come get you!  
#2  
TT: I have no idea where  
#2  
TT: Uhh, theres trees  
#2  
TT: And more trees  
#2  
TT: And I see some deer shit on the ground  
#2  
TT: That help?  
#1  
GT: Not in the slightest  
#1  
GT: Ill look for you. Stay where you are!  
#1  
GT: ...actually, dont stay where you are.  
#1  
GT: Youd probably do best to keep moving.  
#2  
TT: Wow  
#2  
TT: Okay  
#2  
TT: If I get eaten its your fault  
#1  
GT: Haha! Ill keep that in mind!  
#1  
GT: See you soon!  
#2  
TT: I'll be waiting patiently  
#2  
TT: But the sooner the better  
#1  
GT: If you hear any loud, non human footsteps, you should probably run.  
#1  
GT: But youll be fine! Really!  
#2  
TT: ...  
#2  
TT: Jake  
#1  
GT: And if you run across my house, even better!  
#1  
GT: Hmm? Yes?  
#2  
TT: Im to hot to get eaten  
#2  
TT: This is like, choice ass right here.  
#1  
GT: Oho, i know darling  
#1  
GT: Hot enough to get eaten, one might say!  
#1  
GT: Now dont worry. I promise.  
#2  
TT: You better be  
#2  
TT: I'll be the mary jane to your tarzan  
#2  
TT: Hey, I dunno if this helps, but I found your house  
#1  
GT: How romantic.  
#1  
GT: Are you sure its my house?  
#2  
TT: "Its a house on a mostly deserted island  
#2  
TT: Im pretty sure its yours  
#1  
GT: That does seem to make sense, yes.  
#1  
GT: Ill be right there! Im currently in a tree.  
#2  
TT: Hot  
#1  
GT: Oh, you flatter me. Go on inside. Make yourself at home  
#1  
GT: Do watch out for the bear traps though  
#2  
TT: Mmkay  
#2  
TT: Jake no  
#2  
TT: No bear traps  
#2  
TT: Your house is disgusting btw  
#1  
GT: Whats  
#1  
GT: *what!  
#1  
GT: It is not!  
#2  
TT: Dude, your shits everywhere  
#2  
TT: Clean up after yourself  
#1  
GT: I dont usually have company!!  
#2  
TT: Excuses excuses  
#2  
TT: You close yet?  
#1  
GT: Im about a minute away.  
#2  
TT: Mmkay  
#2  
TT: Im making your bed  
#2  
TT: Dude, invest in a dresser or some hangers  
#1  
GT: How sweet of you!  
#2  
TT: Clothes, everywhere  
#2  
TT: Just hurry before I clean your entire house  
#1  
GT: Oh dear. Alright!  
#1  
GT: *the front door would open then, and hed run a hand through his hair. He certainly looked like hed been in a tree, twigs and sap in his hair and small scratches over his bare legs and arms* dirk!  
#2  
TT: Dirk was litterly cleaning up everything he could, making pules of clothes and shit "In here!"He called from the room, continuing quickly  
#1  
GT: He hummed softly and made his way upstairs, standing in his bedroom door. "oh, love. You dont have to do this!" ...well. Definitely looked like jake. White tank top on, a pair of fairly short shorts, and a very deeply tanned skin. Dirk would be about eye level with his muscled thighs.  
#2  
TT: Dirk glanced over at Jake when he heard him pounce up. He raked his eyes over his body not so subtilly and he hums in approveal. "Hot"He hums before setting the cloths he had in his arms down , wearing the same tanktop and jeans he always did. "Do I get a hug or..?"  
#1  
GT: "absolutely!" he grabbed him by his wrist, hoisting him up and hugging him into his broad chest. "you look lovely, dear." he leaned down, kissing his lips softly and picking him up.  
#2  
TT: He yelped when he was yanked over but he buried his face in his chest, clinging on to him in a tight hug "Heh, thanks. Gotta say, ive missed your face"He hummed, kissing him back and just wrapped his legs aorund him when he was picked up, wrapping his arms around his neck  
#1  
GT: "ive missed you as well." he chuckled softly and left his room, kicking the door shut and holding him up by his thighs. "are you hungry? I went out this morning and got some food."  
#2  
TT: He held on to him as he walked, nuzzling ino his neck , not caring if his shades poked him or not "Nah. Im good. I ate before I came over.Thanks though"He hums and leans up to kiss his cheek  
#1  
GT: "youre quite welcome." he held him up with one hand, using the other to unclip his holsters and toss his guns on the couch, not wanting them to poke dirks legs. "would you like some tea, beautiful?"  
#2  
TT: I have to run to the store so imma swich to mobile, so if it says I dissconneceed or whatever, I didnt. Also, I subbed to the chat so if I dont respond right away I'll responnd as soon as I get the chance!))  
#1  
GT: Alright, no problem!))  
#2  
TT: Dirk hummed and adjusted a little when the guns were gone, seeming more comfortable at that . "Nah, im pretty content where I am right now. I might have some later though"  
#2  
TT: Alright cool, thank you for understanding!))  
#1  
GT: "delightful. I wouldnt want you to move either." he hummed and held his chin with his free hand, kissing him again. "what would you like to do first? The island is quite a big place."  
#2  
TT: He looked back at him and pecked his lips quickly "Considering the fact that I havent seen you in months, id honestly much rather stay here andbe close to you. At least for today. Tomarrow we can go out and shit"He offers, licking hiss lips  
#1  
GT: He hummed and smiled softly, nodding as he sat down in the armchair. "well. I suppose we could, ah. Spend some time cuddling. And ill be glad to make you dinner later. How long are you staying?"  
#2  
TT: Hw shifted a little to get comfortable when Jake sat down, more or less straddling his hips "Dunno. However long you want me to I guess.I dont have anything waiting up for me back at my apartment, so im yours for a while. That is, if you want me here"  
#1  
GT: "a month. Two months?" he hummed softly and wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing the small of his back gently. "that should be enough time to show you everything. Do everything." he leaned back and chuckled. "you can leave any time."  
#2  
TT: He hums and closes his eyes at the touch, leaning into his fingers with a soft content sound "Mmkay. As long as im not bothering you I'll stay. But next time your coming to the city"  
#1  
GT: "ugh." he groaned and leaned back, pouting slightly. "must I? Im sure youll come to appreciate it here. Its much too cold over there, and it seems awfully boring."  
#2  
TT: He groans softly at the pout and kissed his jaw lightly "We'll cross that brige when we get there, how about that?"He asks in compromise "Now stop your pouting you dork"  
#1  
GT: He smiled softly and ran his fingers through dirks hair. "we could live in the jungle forever yknow. Ill get you a nice tan." he mumbled and looked at him, leaning down to kiss along his neck and his ear. "  
#2  
TT: He leaned into Jakes fingers, loving when his hair was played with, even if he wouldnt admit it"Gettin all that dirt off your hadns in my hair"He grumbles a little and leans his head back without really thinking, giving him more room when he kissed him "Dude, I dont tan. I burn"He says, rubbing Jakes shoulder absentmindedly  
#1  
GT: "mm." he gave his neck a little nip, chuckling softly and threading his fingers through his hair. "i suppose id just have to go out and provide for you then, mary jane." he hummed and nuzzles his nose along his jaw.  
#2  
TT: He gasped softly at the nip, having not expected it only to roll his eyes with a small chuckle at that "Guess you will, I mean im a very high maintenance kind of woman"He chuckled, tilting his head to the side a little "Having my own jungle boy does sound kind of hot if im completely honest. "  
#1  
GT: "oh really?" his eyebrows raised a bit and he maybe purposely flexed his bicep around dirk, sliding a hand down to his ass. "i suppose youve never really seen me use my guns, have you?"  
#2  
TT: Dirks cheeks heated up when he felt him flex, not even noticing the hand at first "Pfft, no. Im still convinced that you shoot with the accuracy of a toddler. I mean, I love you, but you're a klutz and you're probably one of the least graceful people I know"  
#2  
TT: Imma head out. I'll respond when I can!))  
#1  
GT: "mm. Would you like to see?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly and giving his ass a little pat. "because id very much like to show you."  
#1  
GT: Alright!))  
#2  
TT: He flushed harder at the pat and just nods "Yeah. Alright. Willing to put a little wager on it?"He asked with a small smirk  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "of course i am? What do you bet, love?" he hummed softly and stood up again, supporting dirk once more with both hands on his ass unashamedly.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: "Actually. How about this. I have my Katana, and you have yours guns, except replace them with like, fake bullgets because I like brusing , but I dont liek profuse bleeding. But we both go out there and whoever gets the other to submit, gets to do whatever they want with the loser. "He hums, honestly just wanting a chance to show off. He leaned into him,pressing down into his hands  
#1  
GT: He blinks and one eyebrow raises, a smirk coming across his face as he set dirk down. "sweetheart, i dont want to hurt you. I dont mind if you cut me up a bit, but ah. Are you certain about this?"  
#2  
TT: He overexadurates as he rolled his eyes so it could be seen even from behind his shades. "I've had worse English, you wont hurt me"he seemed pretty sure of that fact "Do you want any rules before we start though? Or should it be a free for all?"  
#1  
GT: "im fine with just going at it with you." he picked up his belt again, unloading his guns and discharging each bullet in the barrels out the broken window, hardly even flinching as he hummed and began to look for his rubber bulkets.  
#2  
TT: "Im good. But no aiming for the face, I like my face"He hums and flinshed each time at the loud bangs, rubbing his ears with a groan "How the fuck are you not deaf"He groans and digs in his bag, pulling his katana out and wrapped the strap around his shoulder so the sword hung on his back  
#1  
GT: He smiled softly and loads his guns up, grabbing extra cartridges just in case and snorting softly. "was it that loud? I apologize. Perhaps i am going deaf, it doesnt seem all that bad to me! I may just be used to it, dear."  
#2  
TT: He groaned and just rolled his eyes again "I swear to god. Imma get you ear plugs or something. Your poor ears"he said and started walking outside  
#1  
GT: He smiled as he followed him, humming softly and blinking. "oh, shoot. Let me go grab real ammunition if we need it! I can kill those beasts with these if i hit them in certain spots, but i dont know how accurate ill be with you."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He nods and sat looked around "I'll get a headstart. But Jake, if we're doing this, I want full out jungle boy. Dont be scared that you're going to hurt me"He said before running off into the trees to get a headstart  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "...well. Suit yourself." he blinked and chuckled softly, biting his bottom lip as he went to grab real ammo. The headstart wouldnt do dirk much good, jake knew how to get around faster than anyone here and stalk them just as well. After ten minutes dirk would hear a gunshot, and then a fairly loud thud as some sort of huge cat creature fell to the ground a few feet behind him.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk just climbed up into one of the tall trees easily, perching from a thick brance. He himself wasnt visible but the metal reflection of his katana was visible in some places. He jumped when he heard the sound and cursed under his breath, looking down at the creature and he went still, hoping to stay hidden for the moment  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: ...that didnt really work for long. With two shots jake zeroed in on him, the first shot being a real bullet embedded in the tree trunk in front of dirk, and the second a fake bullet that hit him in his back.  
#2  
TT: He just ketp quiet, not seeing Jake yet but when he heard the first shot he jumped, nearly falling. When he felt the second bullet he hissed out in pain and let go, letting himself fall down a few branches and jump on the ground. The minute he was on the solid ground he just started flashsteppign away, nothing but a blur as he tried to navagate his way in the split seconds it took to flashstep  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: Jake waited three, two, one second to fire his next shot, hitting dirk in the shoulder while he was in the middle of flashstepping away. God damn his eyes moved fast. He was on the move again before dirk even realized it, switching out to a fake cartridge again and firing two shots, one missing and one hitting his katana.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Okay, so , I just got called into work and idk when I;ll be able to respond again, but please dont dissconnect!I really like this chat! If I dont respond tongith then I will reply for sure the same time we started the chat tomarrow!))  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: Alright, ill sub. Dont worry about it))  
#2  
TT: Dirk faltered when he was shot again, his legs tripping up and fell to the ground with a grunt. He blinked and got up qukckly, pulling his katana out and held it in the defensive stance. He swung when the bullet hit the blade, making it riccoshea and speed towards Jakes arm  
#2  
TT: Okay cool, thank you so much!))  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: All the bullet hit was solid wood. Hed moved again, dropping down to the forest floor behind dirk and cocking his guns. Hed lost his glasses somewhere along the way, green eyes deep and piercing as they narrowed and he fired two more shots directly at his throat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk turned to face his opponite and looked down, holding his katana defensively only to hesitate when he was met with two firey green eyes . He blinked and quickly blocked one of the bullets but couldnt dodge or block the second one. The second it hit his skin his eyes went wide and he stumbled back, his shades falling off his face alltogether . He moved a hand up to the dafk purple bruise blossoming on his neck and he winced a little but despite this, he didnt seem upset , he just looked excited and impressed . He took a step forward and held his arms above his head quietly in a gesture of surrender , his eyes betraying him . There was no way in hell he was giving up yet  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] disconnected.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blinked and his eyes narrowed, looking dirk over. Oh dear. He realized he liked the way dirk looked like that, roughed up and bruised... probably look even better with a bit of blood. He shook his head a bit, stepping closer and putting his guns away. "im terribly sorry love, i suppose i got a bit carried away..."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk judt dmirks a  
#2  
TT: Dirk smirks and took another step forward. The second Jake was close enough he brough the katana down ,slashing a llarge long cut down his chest . It wasnt that deep, more for show then anything, not wanting to actsully hurt jake /that/ much. His smirk grows anf he flash stepped over to where he dropped the guns, picking them up before flash stepping away quickly, leaving Jake with just the one gun and any wepons he had on him at the moment  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: His eyes widened in surprise when he was cut, looking at his torn shirt and the blood underneath. Something kicked into him then as he turned to face dirk, teeth gritting before he fired three shots. Two hit him in the chest, and the third was right on his forehead. He wouldve absolutely killed dirk if he had real bullets in.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk just flashstepped, zigzagging around the trees . He doged all three of them. Well, one of them knicked his arm but when he saw him actively aiming for his head his eyes went to slits, years of strifes and training till he was bloodied and bruised , all of that crashing into him at once. After that he acted on pure instinct, flashstepping arond him quickly to try and him to use all his bullets before he would even try to attack, basically waiting  
#2  
TT: For the right moment*  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: His teeth grit and he damn near growled, tossing the empty cartridge on the ground. He held his gun in his mouth as he jumped up to grab a low hanging tree branch, tugging himself up for a safe place to reload and lying in wait. That beast had to get tired out eventually.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He followed him with his eyes and without hesitating threw his katana,aiming for jakes chest but it ended up getting stuck in his foot instead  
#1  
GT: He hissed softly and his hands were a blur as he reloaded with a real cartridge rather than a fake one, shooting dirk in the shoulder and aiming for his leg next.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk litterly snarled at jake , waiting for him to climb out of the tree. He sidestepped the first one but when the second one hit his leg he screamed out in pain and fell to the ground,large thick tears of pain welling in his eyes as he shakely stood up and flashstepped away as quickly as possible ,trying to find aa place to hide  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He smirked as he tugged the blade out of his foot, sticking it deep into the wood of the tree. It would take dirk at least a few minutes to pull it out. Jake hopped down from the tree, walking on his injured foot and shooting two warning bullets into the air. "ah believe ya got somethin a mine, ya fuckin animal."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk was biting down on his shirt as he tried to dig the bullet out,the shirt not doing much to hide his pained cries. Fuck,he was used to swords and cuts and shit, but this was a hole other level. He could hear Jake but he couldnt make out what he was saying so he just dig his fingers in deeper till he was able to grab it and pull it out, small shakey sobs racking his chest as he slipped his shirt off and tied it around his leg tightly, trying to stop the bleeding , not hearing the voice get closer  
#1  
GT: He rounded the corner , cocking the gun as he pressed it against dirk's forehead. His eyes were cold and focused, something dirk had absolutely never seen before. Not on him. "there y'are. Sneaky sonuvabitch, aintcha?" he brought his foot up, kicking dirk in the chest and forcing him to the ground as he growled, the gun still aimed at his head. "hand it over."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk was curled up, trying to make himself seem smaller to keep hidden.when he felt the gun against his head he froze, even if it was a rubber bullet it would fuck him up and probably kill him. He grunted at the kick and collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He aasnt really able to talk and defend himself, practically wheezing for air , partly because of the kick, but also because his body was panicing . He let out a soft sound when the gun was against his head again. From the angle jake was at the only thing he could really see was his bright blond hair and the stupid matching tattoos that the two of them got on their shoulders .  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He blinked before his eyes suddenly widened, curtain under his breath. And then everything hit him at once. The pain of being sliced in the chest and literally stabbed, and not to mention how he'd walked on it on the way here... he cried out in pain before he kneeled down, looking at dirk. His survival instincts had dissipated, leaving him a mess of regret and anger. All directed towards himself. "christ, dirk, fuck, I-- I don't--" dirk would never talk to him again. He did this. It was his fault. All he could do was pick him up. "i'm- i'm gonna bring you home. Fix you up. Take that bullet out and- and then bring you back to your apartment. Fuck. Fuck. I'm so sorry I-- I'm--"

golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk was twitching once in a while, thick tears in his eyes despite the fact thar he had never cried in front of jake, having made sure he didnt. Whatever was left of his cool kid mask broke away as he sobbed like a child, both in exrream pain and the panic sieizing his chest. He had trusted Jake , the one person who he felt he could be sure he could always go to if he needed help or just needed a friend now he didnt know what to do, feeling like he was back at his old apartment aith bro.. He pushed out of his arms and tried to flashstep away but he barely made it a few feet away  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "dirk-" his eyes widened a bit when he pushed away, looking at him. "dirk, no, please, i-- just let me help you." his voice cracked a bit. He didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to do it, he hadn't done it on purpose. He'd never do it on purpose. "please, love. Please." he wrapped his arms around him, trying to lead him out of the forest. He was limping now, his foot absolutely killing him as he swallowed thickly. "i just want to get you out of here."  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk sobbed snd tried to jesrkaw  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Jerk away ftom him but when he felt the familiar strong arms around him he relaxed a little . He tried to calm himself down but he couldndt , ending up crying like a child and nearly collapsing at every step, his leg siezing in pain everytime he moved it . He didbt try to run off again, he just kept his head down and went wherever jake led him  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He just focused on bringing dirk back to his house, kicking the door open and sitting him on the couch. He carefully tugged his pants down, breathing out a deep breath and going to grab a pair of tweezers from the kitchen. "i wish you hadn't pushed it in like that..." he bit his bottom lip, digging around as he tugged the bloody bullet out, wrapping his leg in cloth.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He frowns but didnt stop him "I wish you hadnt used real fucking bullets.." he mumbled quietly between sobs , screaming out loudly when it was pulled out, his leg twitching and the wound looked bad. He took a deep breath once it was out and wiped the tears off his face only for them to come bsck again within a second. "...are you okay...?" he asked, looking over at him. Despite everything that happened , he still loved Jake, dtill wanted to make sure he was alright. He wiped his face off and looked at him with soft caring orange eyes, not even processing that one of the bullets had grazed his ear , the divit it left not bleeding anymore  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "don't ask me that." he mumbled softly and stood up, going to go grab the first aid kit from upstairs. He knew how to stitch a wound thankfully, and he has everything necessary for taking care of a bullet wound. He's so fucking pissed off right now. He hates himself, and with good reason. He's a total asshole. Doesn't deserve to even live. He comes back down after a few minutes, leaving a trail of blood whenever he walks. He's starting to feel dizzy, but dirk needs to be taken care of first. He kneels back down, opening the first aid kit and untying the cloth. "you're not going to want to watch."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He snags the first aid kid and pulls out a needle, looking around for thread "no offece, but id rather be the one to put a needle any where near my body."he mumbles and grabs jakes chin , making hi35thm look at him  
#2  
TT: "Take care of your foot before you bleed out"  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: His eyes widen a bit before he looked away, pulling his head away from dirk as he leaned back against the arm chair. Just kind of watching him. He wouldn't do anything until dirk was finished.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk frowned but didnt say anything else. He judt poured antibiotic on it and bit back a pained sound before sewing himself up with a steady hand, fighting back anymore tears  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He breathed out a soft little sigh, eyes closing as his head tilted back and he leaned against the chair. Dirk was fine. Dirk was safe. That's all that really mattered. Christ he was tired.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He fixed himself up before moving down go sit next to jake, pulling his boot off to see how bad it wad  
#2  
TT: Was*  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "go home, dirk." he mumbled and looked at him, acoffing softly. Dirk had damn near cut straight through, the thing must have been sharp as hell. Severed some nerves and definitely the muscles. "'s a straight shot out the back door. Take you five minutes to walk there."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk took a lot of pride in his katanas, to bad it was lost now. "Im sorry..if I hadnt been so persistent about fighting for some sick twisted kink I have , this never would have happned.."he sighed and poured the antibiotics on it as well,keeping leg still as he sewed up his foot quietly. He got up after he had wrapped his foot and sighed "im sorry..."he said again before grabbing his bag and walked to the door "...I love you..." he said loud enough for him to hear before walking out silently  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He was going to... well. He doesn't even know what he can do to even start punishing himself enough to make up for what he's done to dirk. He wants the other to just leave him here to bleed out, but he knows that won't happen. What can he even do? He shouldn't have agreed to that to begin with. Christ. Fuck. Why was he like this? Why did he have to be such an idiot? Putting people he lives in danger because of his own carelessness... he rubs his face, too lost in thought to listen to dirk. Probably always gonna walk with a limp now. Good. He deserves that.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: It was fair to say that Dirk had no idea where he was going.he had thought he did but then it had started to get dark and he was compleatly lost and his leg had started to bleed again . Great  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He sat there feeling sorry for himself for a few minutes before he decided to get up, sighing under his breath and going out to go grab dirks sword. It took a bit of effort but he kept his guns with him, despite hating the way they felt in his hands now, not particularly worried. Night was when the spiders came out, and when the goats began to walk on land, but he could handle himself just fine. As long as he didn't get close to the water.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk sighed and sat down by a stream, making a cup with his hands and used ut to wash his face off quietly, trying to figure our where to stay for the night  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He hummed softly and ran a hand through his hair, hopping up the tree. As dirk was bent over something would skitter behind him, having followed the trail of blood and now just watching its prey.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk washed his face off again before drying it off with his shirt and looked around. He tried to follow whatever moved with his eyes but he couldnt. He started gsthering up sticks, putting them in a pile quritly , not noticing anything watching him  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He yanked it out of the tree with a grunt, sighing as he sat on the branch. It would be a minute before the spider dashed up to dirk, sinking its fangs into his shoulder and shooting him full of venom.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk was about to light the small pile of sticks to make a fire but he screamed out loud enough for everything else in the trees to go silent , the venom loke fire as it spread throughout his body. He didnt even know what the venom of the creature did but all he knew is thst he didnt want to die  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blinked and immediately jumped up. Fuck. What?? Was that dirk?? What the hell was he still doing here?? The scream was bound to attract more creatures from up the river, if they hadn't been already following his blood... jake cursed loudly and jumped down, breaking out in a mad sprint towards the noise. The venom wouldn't kill dirk, but it would start to paralyze him, letting the spider wrap him up.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: By the time jake got there Dirk was limp, wrapped up in mutiple layers of strong webbing. He figured he was gonns die so he didnt even fight it, wanting it to be over quickly,not that he could fight it, he couldnt feel anythin  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "jesus fucking-" he fired two shots right between the spider's eyes, grumbling and spitting on it before he began to tear through the webbing, digging his fingers in and just pulling at it. First thing was to free up his nose and mouth to breathe, the webbing tearing his skin and making his fingers bleed. But he wasn't really worried about that. Little bulls came and landed around them, nudging dirk as jake got him undone, hardly even glancing away as he shot down another spider.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk took a deep gasping breath as soon as he was able to,coughing loudly with a small groan. He furdowed his eyebrows when he saw the bulls"Great. Im dead. All I wanted to do wad visit my fucking boyfriend and get laid on my godamn birthday. Is that so much to ask??" he talks aloud , looking around at the spidsrs "apparently it is to much to ask because I fucking fucked up so bad that I died !" he shouts , pissing off as he ttys to climb out of the redt of the webbing  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blinked and paused, looking at him. "it's your birthday??" his eyes widened and he squeaked, crawling back over to him and dropping the katana. He had been trying to saw through the layers without cutting dirk in the process, but he was glad to know he wasn't dead. "stop moving, love. It'll chafe your skin. You're going to be immobile for a few hours at least."  
#2  
TT: "Yes its my fucking birthday. Its the same day I come every year and we always have fucking great sex, but I guess this year fate decided "'hey, why dony we fuck with dirk and take away the one thing he stays alive for by making him have this weird ass kink that makes he like to fight for control and have his pstner forcd control over him.' "he was nearly screaming at this point and he grew more pissed at that "Haha, fucking great. Now I cant move. What more can I deal woth begore I just fucking blow my own brains out.!!" he screeches , closing his eyes rightly  
#1  
GT: "oh-- oh my god. You're right." his eyes widened. "i completely forgot. Jiminy cricket, i'm an awful boyfriend!" he looked at him and grunted as he tore open more webbing with the katana, putting another bullet in one of the spiders when it started to twitch. "i don't think you're weird, sweetness. It's only natural." he leaned down and kissed him softly. "i just wish i didn't... tend to freak out."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk just groans loudly and weakly moved his arm, trying to sit up "natural my ass. I dont think wanting to fuck like animals do, but not in a furry way, is normal."he grumbled and tried to help tear the webbing off, whincing at the sound of the gun "I just wanna get out of here.. I want a fucking redo, I wanna slap past me for even saying anytbing "  
#1  
GT: He sighed softly and looked at him, peeling the webbing off of him and picking him up, holding him closebto his chest. "i'm sure you would have found it extremely attractive. I just um. You know. Fight or flight instincts." he kissed his forehead. "i'm sorry for shooting you. Really. Really really really sorry. Like, i'll cut my hands off for you if you'd wish•  
#2  
TT: Dirk frowns and shakes his head "what the fuck? No .I like your hands. I understand the instinct.its fine, honestly. "He mumbled and sighs "lets just go back to your house "  
#1  
GT: "i've just been very close to death a lot." he sighs softly and carries him back, kissing his forehead. "i wish i could have made it more fun for you...  
#2  
TT: He nods and shook his head "its fine. Thst whole expierence kind of ruined it for me anyways.." he shrugged , everything about him tense  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "it did..?" he sighed softly and frowned a bit, looking at him. "i'm sorry. I must ruin everything you find fun, love.."  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He shrugged and closed his eyes "the first part was fun, and I like your voice when you get all feral and shit. But that was it"he mumbled and shakely stands up  
#1  
GT: "yes. I can imagine getting ah, hurt, wasn't actually ideal." he mumbled and helped him stand. "dirk... you should let me carry you. Especially with that leg."  
#2  
TT: "Im fine"he mumbles and just walked towards the spare room, figuring jake didnt want anything to do with him  
#1  
GT: "dirk." he picks him up again, frowning and looking at him. "i know you must hate me right now. But i want to make sure your leg is okay."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He frowns when he was picked up and he shook his head "I dont hate you. I could never hate you. But please, I judt want to be alone for a while .."  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blinked and sighed softly, running his hands through his own hair before he puts dirk down again. He ruined it. He ruined their relationship. He didn't even remember dirk's birthday for christs sake. "...i'll see you in the morning..."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk nods and walks in fhe e12toom, curling up in the bed  
#2  
TT: He woke up the next morning but he didnt come out. He didnt come out of the room for at least a week, having locksd himself in to think for a while  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: Jake was going insane. Dirk hated him. Dirk would never talk to him again. Dirk was going to break up with him and he deserved it. He left him food every morning and night outside the door, always knocking on the door and telling him it was there. He deserved this, all of this. He hurt his boyfriend, just because he had some stupid ptsd or something engrained in his raincoat.  
#1  
GT: **brain  
#2  
TT: My brain is a raincoat))  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk walked out of the room once a week had gone by , walking over to where jake was . He cleared his throat , his bags in his hands. "Wow,its good to see you after a whole year of not seeing you."he said, basically trying to have a reset , opening his arms for a hig  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blinked and looked at him from where he was sitting on his couch, eyebrows raising as he looked at him. "...dirk?"  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He just held his arms open, huffing a little "goddamnit English, play along."he grumbles before repeating "wow,its so good ro see you after a whole gear of not seeing you"  
#1  
GT: He blinked and stood up, hugging him tightly and closing his eyes. "mmhmm. Happy birthday." he gave him a little squeeze, pulling back to look at him and smiling.  
#2  
TT: He hugged him back tightly and buried his face into his neck "thanks. "He sighs , pulling back with a small smile "I love you"  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "i love you too." he looked at him and his expression softened, kissing his lips softly. "i love you so so much."  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He kissed him back quickly and nuzzled him a little "so then, wanna show me around?"  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "alright." he smiled softly, taking his hand and beginning to lead him upstairs. "this is the bathroom, the guest room, the laundry room, and my bedroom."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He took his hand and followed behind , looking around at everything with mock suprise  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blinked and pulled him into his bedroom, biting his bottom lip lightly. "what do you think?"  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He looked around "its trashy and it smells like sweat. It suits you"he hummed and sat down on the bed  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "i'm glad." he sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "mm. I missed you."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He wrapped his arms around his back and scooted closer "I missed gou too"  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He pulled him into his lap, kissing along his neck and nipping his ear. "you look gorgeous."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He hummed softly and leaned his head back a little, there still being large brusises on his neck "heh,thanks . You're not to bad yourself " 15:52:24

#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He was extraordinarily careful with those, placing soft butterfly kisses over the bruises and looking at him. "you're too good to me, dear.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He gasped out softly at the kisses, looking back at him "nah. Im just in love with you"

#1  
GT: He looked up at him, sliding his hands over his back. "too good to me..." he nuzzles his nose along his jaw. "you're my angel."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He leans into his hands a little, his back still tense as fuck "nah, im like, youre personal demon on your shoulder "he chuckles and leans his head back to let him  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "darling..." he looks at him and carefully rubs his back, humming gently and massaging him softly. "get on your stomach. Shoo."  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He furrowed his eyebrows but slowly did what he was told, laging down on his stomach "why?"  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "because." he carefully straddled his hips, leaning down a bit as he started to rub his back, massaging it softly.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He looked confused but hissed in pain, everything knotted up "ow"he groans qquietly  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He leaned down, kissing the back of his neck and sliding his shirt up. "poor thing..."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He kind of blushed lightky at the pity, not sure what to so he just went quiet and let him, hundreds of old scars all over his back from blocking sword swipes from hitting his chest  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "you're quite marked up, darling." he cooed and leaned down, peppering soft kisses over his back before he resumed rubbing it. "makes you look all sorts of rugged and tough."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He sighs softly in content at the kisses , his face going red "heh, thanks .I know its weird, but I like them? I"he shrugs "but thats the fuckef up part of mr talking"  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "i like them too." he ran his thumbs in the small of his back, pretty much purring. "i suppose i was already fucked up."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He relaxed a little at the touch, hummed loudlly "hey.. You wouldnt have happened to see my shades while you were out side .. Did you...?"  
#1  
GT: "no." he mumbled against his neck and ran his hands up his back. "wasn't looking for them."  
#2  
TT: He sighs and shrinks a little "fuck. I had everything recording .."he mumbled, leaning up into his hands  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He blinks and blushed a bit, looking at him. "wh-what? You did??"  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "i- but. You don't want to see it now. Surely. Not after... what i did."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He nods "I had AR record everything for uh.. Non spechpic purpioses "he shrugged "like I said, I didnt mind most of it. So yeah, I kinda wanna see it.."  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He bites his bottom lip lightly. "we could go look for them..."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He shrugs "yeah. Alright "  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He chuckled softly and slid off of him. "feeling any better?"  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He nods and sits up, rolling his shoulders "I love your hands "  
#1  
GT: "i'm glad." he purrs softly and looks at him, helping him up.  
#2  
TT: He sat up and fixed his shirt, looking at him "ready?"  
#1  
GT: "absolutely." he smiled and began to lead him outside.  
#2  
TT: He followed behind closely  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He retraced their steps from yesterday, biting his bottom lip as he was reminded of it. He'd left his pistols at home.  
#2  
TT: He wabdered around and eventually found them but rhey were cracked and broken "Shit, AR's gonna be pissed"  
#1  
GT: He snorted softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "at least they still work..."  
#2  
TT: He slipped them on but threw rhwm a foot away when a holographic robotic dirk appears in front of them "you tell me to record sex, and them you break me. Wow,nice . You had one job"  
#1  
GT: His eyes widened and he blushed brightly, squeaking softly. "record the sex??"  
#2  
TT: Dirk just groaned and hid his face in his hands "thanks for being subtil Hal." he groans and snatches the shades, shutting them off  
#1  
GT: He sputtered softly and flushed, looking away bashfully. "dirk.."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: "were you... were you going to watch it back afterwards..?"  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He didnt respond , just slipped the broken shades on and looked at him "..."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He bit his bottom lip and make a move for him, pressing him back against a tree and chuckling softly. "dirk..."  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He blsuhed lightly and just looked away. "Mmmwhat?" he asked, trying to sound oblivous  
#1  
GT: "you're so adorable." he mumbled and leaned down, biting and sucking marks into his skin.  
#2  
TT: He hufed "Am not"he huffed but cut off with a loud gasp, ,moaning out lightly  
#1  
GT: "you absolutely are." he pressed his knee in between dirks legs, rubbing lightlyz  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: "Bullshit"he huffs vut when he felt his knee he groaned , his legs shsking a little  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "so cute." he mused, pressing against him harder. "i bet you'd love to have sex out here, hmm? Like an animal."  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: "Hed love that "The shades said and dirk groans loudly , pushing the shades on top of his head so he cohldnt hear AR. He licked his lips and gasped out , his hips bucking against his leg "F-fuck~"  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "would you like to see how wild i can get, dirk?" he smirked and looked at him, pushing his glasses up on top of his head and pulling his knee away, undoing his pants.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk whined at the loss but nods quickly "as long as you dont shoot me again "he said but it wad clear he was playing, a small smile playing at his lips  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: His eyebrows twitched slightly and he looked at him, cupping his chin and kissing him. "sweetheart you're going to kill my hard on."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk giggled loudly at. That and he kissed him back "does little jakey need encourgament ?" he asked, giggling louder  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blushed brightly and grinned, holding his lower lip between his teeth. "diiiirk. I'm serious!"  
#2  
TT: He giggled and just leaned his head back "okayaokay ,im done"  
#1  
GT: "you're such a nerd." he laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "make it so hard to be rough with you."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk raised a brow and cleared his throat "I seemed to bring out the ainimal in you before. What if I did ... This"he ducked down under his arms anf stsrted running, this time beither of them having weapons  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: His eyes widened a bit in surprise and he squeaked, looking at him and snorting softly as he gave him a five second head start. And then he bolted after him.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He just giggled as he ran, running deeper into the trees and hid  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He blinked and paused, looking around and scanning the trees before he picked a direction and sprinted. He was almost eerily quiet about it.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He blinked when jake ran past him, confused as to why he wad so quiet.  
#1  
GT: He huffed softly as he glanced around, grabbing a tree branch and pulling himself up so he could get a better look at the area around him. Was this a hunt? Absolutely.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk wad looking up at Jake from the ground, his blong hair sticking out like a sore thumb next to the trees. He was more then happy to play the part of the prey, running off quickly  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He smirked and began to follow him, quickly climbing through the trees and getting a bit scratched up in the process. He jumped to the ground in front of dirk, his eyes narrowed.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He yelped when the jungle boy landed in front of him, quicklu turnung to run the other way  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He huffed softly and tackled him by the waist, grunting as they hit the ground and pinning dirk there immediately.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] disconnected.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirk started squirming , growling at him as he tried to get free. Well, he didnt want to get free, he wanted Jake to to more or less make him  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 21 MARCH 2018  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: Jake snarled, holding his wrists tighter as he bucked his hips down against him, lip curling to show his teeth.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: Dirks face went red when he looked up at jake, moaning out at the buck and started grinding up agsinst him, leaning his head back when he saw his teeth in silent offering  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "there's a good pet." he growled lowly and moved down, dragging his teeth along his skin and biting down hard in the crook of his neck.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He let out a warbling sound at both the growl and the feeling. He spread his legs a little and bucked up into him "F-fuck#~"  
#1  
GT: "impatient lil bitch, aintcha?" he chuckled lowly and licked his lips, leaving bites all up his neck. His free hand went down, undoing dirks pants, the other one still pinning him. "you're gonna suck me off like a good boy. And then 'm gonna fuck ya til ya scream."  
#2  
TT: He visibly shuddered at what the jungle boy was saying, soft barely audioble sounds escaping him.yeah, okay, he had a thing for dirty talk anf being told what to do . He licks his lips amd gave a shaky smirk, trying to seem more in control then he really was "you'all bark and no bite, I highly doubt I'll scream"he snickers , trying to kick his pants off the rest of the way "and how am I gonna suck youre dick if you're holding me down?"  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
GT: He gripped his chin hard, sitting up then. He slid his shorts down and off before he sat down on dirks chest, the tip of his cock brushing against his lips as he chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow. "if ya don't shut the hell up, ah will be forced t'gag ya."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He grunted when his chin was grabbed ,w atching him quietly and licked his lips when he saw the cock in front of him "Empty threats~" He hummed and leans his head up a little to lick over the head lightly, teasing him  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "mm. Ya think so?" he looked at him and rocks his hips forwards, dragging his cock across his lips. "better watch yourself, dirk."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He just smirks at him with his eyes as he leaned up and started kitten licking over the head, just light enough to tease him  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.

WEDNESDAY 21 MARCH 2018  
#1  
GT: He groans lowly and his eyes flutter slightly, grabbing onto his hair. "open."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: "Only since you asked so nicely "He teases and lazily opens his mouth, not breaking eye contact  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He immediately pushes himself in, not all the way in his throat. He doesn't actually want to choke dirk, he has some common sense left in him. "suck."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk took everything down without breaking a sweat, this was the one thing that not having a gag reflex was good for. He hums in response and complies, sucking as if his cock was a sucker, closing his eyes  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: Jake's breath hitched and he moaned, eyes closing as he gradually starts to rock his hips and he smirks. "fuck yeah... christ you're good at that..."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: Dirk closed his eyes, humming happily when he heard the moan and started to bob his head a little, opening his eyes to look up at him with a lustful expression, trying to distract him from the fact that he was moving his own hand down to touch himself  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He panted softly as he made eye contact with dirk,tightening his grip on the other's hair and full on thrusting in and out of his mouth. "ya fuckin cockwhore..."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He kept eyecontact for as long as he could, humming in agreement to what he had said. He gasped for air every chance he could but didnt seem to be complaining, running his tongue over the head and along the side at every thrust  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He moaned loudly and moved his hips faster, pulling out and smacking his cock on dirks cheek. "tell me ya want me t'fuck you."  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He hummed louder, adding vibration around his cock and took a deep breath when he pulled out, flushing at that "Why would I do that?"He asked with a smirk  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: "cause if ya don't, i'm gonna leave you here all needy and squirmin and unsatisfied." his eyes narrowed and he moved back a bit.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
#2  
TT: He whines loudly and shook his head quickly before he could stop himself "Dont you dare leave me"He growls out, grabbing on to his shirt to keep him there  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
GT: He smirks and peels dirks fingers away from his shirt. "guess you'd better start begging then."  
#2  
TT: He huffs "Striders dont beg"He grumbles, looking away  
#1  
GT: "then ya don't get railed. And y'can sit here all day and try and get off but it ain't gonna work."  
#2  
TT: He bit his lip and looked away , huffing a little "like I said before, all bark and no bite"He said, trying to provoke Jake into fucking him without begging  
#1  
GT: He chuckled softly and tilted dirks head to the side. "trust me sweetheart, i can fuckin bite you. Marks'll stay for days."  
#2  
TT: He hummed and let him tilt his head " I dunno. You talk big game English, but can you live up to your word?"  
#1  
GT: His eyebrow twitches and he immediately leaned down, sinking his teeth into the soft part of dirks neck.  
#2  
TT: He shuddered hard and some old instinct that was programmed into people hundred of years ago mad ehim go nearly limp, a soft keen leaving his lips  
#1  
GT: He smirked and pulled off when dirk submitted fully, looking down at him. "wanna go again?"  
#2  
TT: He looked at him with lust glazed eyes, licking his lips before talking "Jake.. Will you please.. Fuck me"he struggled to get the words out, not liking to beg for things  
#1  
GT: "absolutely." he slid down, practically ripping dirks pants off in the process before he stood back. "hands and knees."  
#2  
TT: He squeaked when his pants were ripped off and he sat up, turning over to get on his hands and knees, shaking his ass in the air a little  
#1  
GT: He chuckled softly and moved forward, teasing his hole a bit. "eager, hmm?"  
#2  
TT: He tensed a little without meaning to, that just being his first reaction "yeah, im eager to prove that you cant live up to what you say"He snickered a little  
#1  
GT: "mm." he rocked his hips forward a bit, just working on stretching him out. "relax. Or i won't be able t'do anythin." 09:12:17

#2  
TT: He leaned his head down and trys to relax, calming down a little "Yeah, alright"he nods  
#1  
GT: He squeezed his hips gently, kissing the back of his neck as he huffs out a bit of hot air over it. "mmine."  
#2  
TT: He nearly collapsed at the word, completly relaxing "Y-yours"  
#1  
GT: He smiled a bit and pushed in then, groaning and stopping about halfway. "fuck- dirk!  
#2  
TT: He cried out loudly when when pushed in, having expected him to do it slower. He groaned and pressed his cheek into the dirt "f-fuck~"He moans out breathlessly  
#1  
GT: "mmph- christ you're tight-" he gripped his hips, pulling out a bit before he pushed back in.  
#2  
timaeusTestified's connection timed out.  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] disconnected.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#2  
TT: He took a shuddery breath when he pulled out but when he pushed back in he gasped loudly, squeezing down around his cock impossibly tight "y-you're big"He shot back, trying to get used to the feeling of being full  
#1  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
#1  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out.  
TUESDAY 27 MARCH 2018  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] disconnected.


	45. Chapter 45

FRIDAY 22 SEPTEMBER 2017  
*  
Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TW! alternate timeline! (+ for prompt)Bro [BRO] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: +  
#2  
BRO: *In the timeline Bro lived in, things were a bit more calm at home. No traps were hidden around the apartment and not a single hidden camera could be found anywhere. The fridge actually had food in it and the few he did have were on a rack and were never taken off of it. Another big change in this timeline was that Bro didn't sell his smuppets. He had at most three in the whole apartment and they sat neatly by the tv. Because he never made the website though, he struggled to keep up with the bills since all he did were DJ gigs. Paying for the apartment was mostly okay but most weeks he had to skimp out on food or other things they needed around the house. When they didn't have enough for them to both eat, the food usually went right to Dave, not himself. On top of that, during some nights he had started to have dreams where he saw glances of what he was like in the other timeline, and it wasn't pretty. It honestly freaked him out a bit to see himself hurting his little brother night after night. The stress of everything was starting to get to him a bit. Every night he would go up to the roof to stand up on the ledge. He had gotten life insurance just so Dave could get a decent amount of cash if he could actually kill himself, but he hadn't actually been able to do it. He always chickened out. Tonight was one of those night where he was up on the room. When he couldn't get himself to jump he moved to sit on the ledge, letting out a muffled sob into his hands* 02:01:07

#1  
TG: *dave sighed and looked up at his ceiling, it was nearly two in the morning and he kew there was no chance of him falling asleep again. This was the fourth time this week he had that nightmare. Him and his bro up on the roof, fighting till he couldnt anymore. And to be honest it scared him. He loved bro , but in these nightmares he was scary as fuck and he wasnt ashamed to admit that he was scared , despite being nearly eighteen . he sighed and got up in just his boxers , walking up to the roof. He didnt even notice bro, having thought that he was still asleep and looked down at the cars racing below*  
#2  
BRO: *bro didn't notice Dave at first. He finally pulled his hand away from his mouth to let out soft hiccups as he tried to calm down. He looked up and tensed when he finally saw his brother had joined him on the roof. He rarely saw him up here so it was a bit of a surprise. He quickly wiped his face, trying to look at least decent in case Dave noticed him*  
#1  
TG: *dave didnt move for nearly a minute , but when he did he stood up on the ledge and looked to the stars quietly . he blinked back into focous when he heard someone , his eyes quicnky zeroing in on bro and a frown took over his face * bro? are you crying ? *he asked , concern lacing his voice as he stepped down and walked over to his brother*  
#2  
BRO: *bro tensed when Dave got close to the ledge and just hoped he wasn't here for the same reason he was. He looked away when Dave had finally noticed him. He felt a wave of guilt in his stomach. He tried to speak out normally but his voice came out a bit weak and shaky* no...m'just getting fresh air  
#1  
TG: *daves frown only grew when he heard bros voice. He Sat down next to him quietly for a second before speaking up "nightmare ...?"*  
#2  
BRO: *bro sighed and nodded his head* You too?  
#1  
TG: *dave nodded with a small sigh * yeah  
#2  
BRO: I really wish they would stop...they are really starting to bug me..  
#1  
TG: ...what do you dream of...?"  
#2  
BRO: *Bro bit at his bottom lip and fiddled with the hem if his shirt* I was-....I was hurting you. With the swords.  
#1  
TG: *dave nodded and ran his fingers through his hair * ive uh.. been having the same dream  
#2  
BRO: *Bro could feel his heart sink* ...really?  
#1  
TG: *Dave nodded and closed his eyes * yeah... but on better news , i got a job *he tried to sound cheery in vain *  
#2  
BRO: *bro let out a slow deep breath and nodded* where at?  
#1  
TG: its not really an estsblished place but the reason i bring it up is because i got enough for rent for the next fwo months *dave kept his head down *  
#2  
BRO: *bro only looked a bit worried now* I didn't ask how much you made, I wanna know what you're doing to make money  
#1  
TG: its not important *Dave grumbled and startsd biting at his nails * all that really matters is that we dont have to scrape by for a while  
#2  
BRO: *bro's shoulders slumped and he looked away from Dave* It's somethin bad. Isn't it. I-i'm glad you're tryin to help, it means a lot to me. I actually- might have sound a way to get you- us a lot of cash  
#1  
TG: *dave didnt answer bros question but looked curuous at the next part * you do? how?  
#2  
BRO: Well since you won't tell me how you're making money, I don't see a reason to tell you why either.  
#1  
TG: please bro  
#2  
BRO: I'm not talkin til you do  
#1  
TG: i dont want to talk about it  
#2  
BRO: Well I guess that's settled then. Could you go inside, I wanna be alone  
#1  
TG: *dave frowns deeply but stood up * fine. dont tell me. sorry i dont want to talk about how i whore out my mouth, my apoliges *he mumbled mostly to himself and headed inside *  
#2  
BRO: *bro opened up his mouth but closed it quickly. after sitting there for a moment he got up and went inside, looking around for his brother* Dave?  
#1  
TG: *Dave had just walked to his room and hid in the closet, looking at one of his jars with a deaf crow in it*  
#2  
BRO: *bro stood outside dave's door and sighed* Dave- I don't want to tell you for the same reason you probably didn't want to tell me. I don't want you to stop me from what I wanna do  
#1  
TG: *dave just stays quiet , more out of stubborness then anything else , snffling occasionaly*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro pursed his lips at the silence and he blurted out without thinking* Look I wanted to kill myself alright. I bought good insurance just so you could get an ass load of money from me  
#1  
TG: *dave instantly went silent at bros words , the jar slipping out of his hands and shattering * you selfish asshole * he said almost silently*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro shifted where he stood and he could feel his eyes watering up again* I was gonna do it to help you..  
#1  
TG: so you honestly think that killing yourself would help me ?? *dave stood up and glared at bro * you think that taking away the one fucking family menber i have left .. the only person i truly love wpuld help me?? did you ever think that i would follow in your footsteps ?!  
#2  
BRO: *Bro looked down at his feet when dave started to raise his voice* Look I'm sorry okay. I had a good intention. And I didn't fuckin do it and i doubt I can do it doesn't even fuckin matter because I'm a coward  
#1  
TG: good intention my ass! you dont get to die untill im old and grey . i swear to god id you even think about doint that again i will save you so i can kill you myself ! *dave shouts , tears in his crimsion eyes*  
#2  
BRO: *Tears ran down his cheeks quickly and he struggled to keep his voice together* I-I-I'm really sorry Dave...  
#1  
TG: not yet youre not ! *dave all but growls out , stomping over to bro and pulls him into a tight hug, scared of losing him*  
#2  
BRO: *bro hugged back just as tight and let out a choked sob* I am sorry. I'm sorry I let shit get this bad  
#1  
TG: *dave just buried his face in bros, climbing up on him and clings to him like a child as he cries*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro moved to sit on Dave's bed and gently rubbed his back* Its okay lil man, Its gonna be okay  
#1  
TG: *dave just clung on to him tighter when they moved and tried to calm himself down bit couldnt * i-i cant lose you, i-i love you . i /need/ y-you  
#2  
BRO: *bro started to pepper dave's face with kisses and pet Dave's hair with his free hand* I know you do. Lucky for you I ain't going anywhere, you got that?  
#1  
TG: *dave let out a few pathetic sounds but managed to calm himself down under the affections * s-swear?  
#2  
BRO: *bro offered a little smile when Dave finally calmed down* I swear  
#1  
TG: *dave sniffles and rubs his eyes a bit * alright...  
#2  
BRO: *Bro pressed a kiss to dave's nose* I'll stop going up on the roof at night if that helps you feel any better too  
#1  
TG: *dave noddes and scrunched his nose without thinking about it at the kiss * t-thank you *he mumbled and licked his lips absentmindedlt*  
#2  
BRO: Alright, good. I also don't want you doing what you're doing to make money. I've been trying to get a second job for a while and when I do get one we are gonna be a lot better off. I don't want you risking your own health for us  
#1  
TG: *dave frowns and looks away at that * i tried applying at mutiple places but none of them would let me wear my shsdes if i worked there. *he grumbled more to himself * its not hurting me and it pays good. its funny thiugh , ive never even kissed someone before and im doijg this shit for money *he chuckled hollowly*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro glared at Dave* You don't know that it's face. Do you know everyone that is paying you personally? Are they all tested for HIV? What about other incurable illnesses? Do you know how much it would cost to look after something like that and on top of all of it it'd really hurt to see you dealing with something like that when you're so fucking young. I don't want you doing it anymore. You got that clear lil man?  
#2  
BRO: *for sure  
#1  
TG: i dont know any of them, thats the point *dave huffs and crosses his arms but looked down at the nickname * you cant stop me, youre not my boyfriend *he huffs, just wanting to have the last word in the argument*  
#2  
BRO: What? I gotta be dating you for any of this to matter? Man that's fuckin rich. *bro moved dave off of him and got up* I'm telling you to stop because I love you Dave. I know shit is tight right now but there is a good way and a bad way of doing things. I know I sound like a huge hypocrite right now but I knew my way was the bad way. I just- wanted an excuse to do it. But if we both stop what we are doing now we can keep ourselves from getting hurt. Just keep looking for a job dave *Bro got up, starting to leave the room*  
#1  
TG: *dave tried to cling on to bro but didnt want to seem childish so he let go. * yeah, whatever . im sorry i wasnt reason enough to want to stay alive *he mumbled and laid down, pulling the blankets over himself even though he knew he wouldnt get any sleep*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro glanced back at Dave before he left the room without another word. He laid out on the futon, unable to sleep as well*  
#1  
TG: *dave laid there for a while , just spacing out and thinking abiut what had just happened . he sighs softly and starts digging around under his pillow for something*  
#2  
BRO: *bro closed his eyes and at least tried to rest, letting his mind slowly calm itself*  
#1  
TG: *Dave pulled out a bottle and drank some of it, not even sure what it was excatly but finished it off quickly and dropped the bottle on the ground with a loud thump*  
#2  
BRO: *bro perked up when he heard the thump and went to check on Dave when he got a really bad feeling. He peaked into the room quickly* ...Dave? you okay? I heard a thump  
#1  
TG: *dave was laying on his back on the floor and barely glanced up at bro, not even aknoedging him , pleasently buzzed*  
#2  
BRO: *bro knelt down by Dave and picked up the bottle quickly, freaking out a bit* Dave? please say something to me  
#1  
TG: *dave looked up at bro and jusr looked at him with a lazy smile , the bottle some kind of off brand beer*  
#2  
BRO: *bro relaxed when he saw it was beer and sighed* What the hell am I gonna do with you....  
#1  
TG: hold me *dave mumbled closed his eyes*  
#2  
BRO: *bro wrapped both arms around Dave and pulled him in close. He hesitated and pressed a quick kiss to dave's lips*  
#1  
TG: *Dave nuzzled into bro quickly but blinked at the kiss, looking confused as to what had just happened*  
#2  
BRO: *bro tensed up and just nuzzled back, hoping he'd forget about it*  
#1  
TG: *dave looked at bro with mixed expressions before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips*  
#2  
BRO: *bro relaxed a bit and closed his eyes, kissing him back*  
#1  
TG: *dave clearly had no experence or skill when it came to kissing but he still tried*  
#2  
BRO: *bro lead the kiss and gently deepened it, starting to get really into it*  
#1  
TG: *Dave closed his eyes and started to melt against bros lips, following his lead*  
#2  
BRO: *bro nipped on dave's bottom lip, slipping his tongue in soon after*  
#1  
TG: *Dave gasped at the nip and parted his lips , slowly wrapping his arms around bros neck to pull him closer*  
#2  
BRO: *bro held Dave as close as he could and tangled their tongues together. He panted out of his nose as he felt his pants grow tight*  
#1  
TG: *Dave started letting out small sounds into the kiss , trying mimic bros movements but couldnt help himself, rolling his hips slightly*  
#2  
BRO: *bro rubbed up against Dave's ass finally pulled away to get his breath back* wow  
#1  
TG: *Dave followed bros lips with a loud whine , not wanting the kiss to end but stopped after a second. His face was red and he was breathing heavily , his pupils full blown*  
#2  
BRO: *bro picked dave up, moving him over to the bed. He ran his hands over Dave's body and stopped at his crotch, starting to palm him through his pants* I love you so much  
#1  
TG: *Dave clung on to bro and bucks into his hand with a small needy sound , arching his head back * p-please~  
#2  
BRO: *bro finally undid Dave's pants and helped him get them off* Do you have any lube?  
#1  
TG: *it took him a second to process what bro said but when he did he pointed over to his nightstsnd "first drawer "he said and slipped his shirt off, a few scattered hickeys on his collar and lower neck*  
#2  
BRO: *bro sighed when he saw the marks but moved to get the lube anyway. He got some on his fingers, letting it warm up before he slipped one into Dave, starting to stretch him out*  
#1  
TG: *Dave closed his eyes and tried to bite back his sounds , spreading his legs to give bro more room*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro slid in a second finger after a moment and scissored them out* Does that feel good Dave~?  
#1  
TG: *dave let out a sharp gasp bites his lip * f-feels weird  
#2  
BRO: It'll feel good soon *bro curled his fingers, trying to find Dave's sweet spot*  
#1  
TG: *Dave looked uncomfortable for a minute but his entire body tensed a few seconds later * o-oh god!~  
#2  
BRO: *bro smirked and gently prodded the spot before he pulled his fingers out. He undid his pants and got himself nice and lubed up. He held onto Dave's hips and gently slid into him*  
#1  
TG: *Dave let oust a series of moans and whines loudly at the loss . he looked confused for a second and his eyes went wide at the intrusion , his nails digging into bros back* oooo..~  
#2  
BRO: *bro pressed all the way in and let out a moan of his own when he felt Dave's nails* god you're tight  
#1  
TG: y-youre just big *dave gasped breathlessly, squeezing down around him tightly and dragged hiz nails across back *  
#2  
BRO: *bro grunted when Dave tightened around him. He started to slowly move his hips*  
#1  
TG: *Daves buzz started to die off a bit and his cheeks were bright red when he realized what was going on * b-bro, fastsr god damnit  
#2  
BRO: *bro chuckled and started to move his hips quickly, not realizing Dave's buzz was dying down* you're so needy~  
#1  
TG: says you *he manages to get out before throwing his head against a pillow , his mouth open in a breathy moan when bro sped up.*  
#2  
BRO: mmmh~ you're gonna be mouthy even while I fuck ya huh~? *Bro leaned in, nipping along Dave's neck as his thrusts got a bit rough*  
#1  
TG: *dave smirks at that but was cut off , his neck extreamly sensitivve and everytime bro nipped hed squeezed down around him with a cry of his name*  
#2  
BRO: *bro's thrusts grew a bit messy as he got close but he was determined to make Dave come first. He brought a hand down to dave's cock and stroked quickly* cum for me baby  
#1  
TG: *Dave nodded and quickly came when bro told him to, squeezing down around him impossibly tight * bro!~  
#2  
BRO: *bro pushed all the way in and cried out as he came into dave's ass. He peppered Dave's lips with passionate kisses until his high died down*  
#1  
TG: *dave mewled , part due to obersensitivity and part was from being filled. He breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath , going lax on the bed*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro relaxed after a moment and slowly pulled out of Dave. He laid next to him and almost couldn't believe what he just did*  
#1  
TG: *Dave gasped a little at the loss and just nuzzled into bros chest , falling asleep almodt instsntly*  
#2  
BRO: *bro smiled when Dave fell asleep and did the same a little bit after*  
#1  
TG: *Dave cuddled close to bro and slept deeply throughout the night*  
#2  
BRO: *For the first time in a while bro slept through the whole night without a bad dream. He woke up a bit late and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't believe last night was real*  
#1  
TG: *Dave grumbles a bit at the movement and shifts to adjust himself before settling again*  
#2  
BRO: Cmon lil man, its morning  
#1  
TG: *dave groaned and tried to hide his eyes from the sun * head hurts  
#2  
BRO: yeah well you drank last night. you're hung over  
#1  
TG: *he mocks bros words followed by a * fuck you  
#2  
BRO: *bro sighed and got up, stretching* I'm just gonna hang out in the living room if you're gonna be like this. there are pain meds in the bathroom  
#1  
TG: *dave grumvked a bit but got up to go to the bathroom and wash up*  
#2  
BRO: *bro turned on the tv and started to watch it. He was starting to have mixed feelings about the night before. He enjoyed it but maybe he shouldn't have done something like that while Dave was drunk*  
#1  
TG: *dave comes out about an hiur later * what.. what happened last night ? *he asked. He remered quiet clearly but he wanted to see how bro would play it*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro perked up a little. Maybe he could get off the hook since Dave couldn't remember. He shifted a little in his spot and looked over at Dave* nothin, why?  
#1  
TG: *daves face visably fell at bros words and he just shrugs, feeling used and disposable * no reason..  
#1  
TG: i gtg for a little while, ill be back in a few hours. i really like this chat though so do you wanna sub to this chat? or i got tumblr and messenger . if not thats fine )  
#2  
BRO: ((I can sub! I'll probably be asleep by the time you get back but I'm on regularly  
#1  
TG: okay cool!! ill sub as well. thats actually why i need to go, im tired af))  
#2  
BRO: ((kk! sounds good  
#2  
BRO: *Bro knew he fucked up when he saw the look on dave's face* we-....we-....we fucked...  
#1  
TG: *dave just sighs softly * i know we did.. if you want we can just forget it happened ..  
#1  
TG: ( night dude! ttyl  
#2  
BRO: *bro shook his head* No- I really had a lot of fun last night. I was just really scared you were going to hate me for it  
#1  
TG: *dave shook his head and sat down next to bro * i could never hate you  
#2  
BRO: ....I don't think that's true  
#1  
TG: why do you think that  
#2  
BRO: I dunno I just- feel like I'm fucking shit up worse and worse. I think it's only a matter of time before i fuck it up for good  
#1  
TG: brodrick  
#2  
BRO: ....what  
#1  
TG: do you love me?  
#2  
BRO: of course I do  
#1  
TG: no. i mean like , love love me  
#2  
BRO: yeah, I love you that way too  
#1  
TG: okay, then whats the problem ?  
#2  
BRO: you were drunk...  
#1  
TG: imma let you in on a secret , im almost always stoned or drunk  
#2  
BRO: Doesn't make what I did right....but okay  
#1  
TG: it dosent make anything i said less true. i love you  
#2  
BRO: I love you too Dave  
#1  
TG: good. *he leaned over to kiss bros cheek before getting up to try snd find something to eat*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro smiled and leaned back a bit, planning to skip breakfast today*  
#1  
TG: *dave grabbed a bowl of ceral and sat down on the couch*  
#2  
BRO: *bro wrapped an arm around Dave and rubbed his side* you have any plans for today?  
#1  
TG: *dave shook his head and leans his head on bros shoulder * nah, you?  
#2  
TW! alternate timeline! (+ for prompt)Bro's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
TW! alternate timeline! (+ for prompt)Bro [BRO] joined chat.  
#2  
BRO: I have a gig later and that's it  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: can i come?  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
BRO: sure  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: cool *he hummed and laid his head on bros shoulder*  
#2  
BRO: *Bro played with Dave's hair and smiled softly* I think you'll like it there  
#1  
TG: *dave hums softly and all but purrs at the feeling * cool  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
SATURDAY 23 SEPTEMBER 2017  
#2  
TW! alternate timeline! (+ for prompt)Bro [BRO] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
SUNDAY 24 SEPTEMBER 2017  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.


	46. Chapter 46

FRIDAY 25 NOVEMBER 2016  
*  
Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Bloodswap! Karkat Serket [KARKAT] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: hey kitkat  
#1  
TG: you up?  
#2  
KARKAT: ...No. What the fuck are you thinking of course im fucking up.  
#1  
TG: woah  
#1  
TG: almost your tits dude  
#1  
TG: calm*  
#2  
KARKAT: ...*♏Dave, Please slap yourself.♏ Gotta love mind control.*  
#1  
TG: dude  
#1  
TG: stop  
#1  
TG: *he groans and physically holds his hand down* fucking prick  
#2  
KARKAT: *♏ Dave, Take that comment 8ack and gra8 me some Coffee. ♏*  
#1  
TG: *he narrows his eyes and huffs* fine, but not because you told me to.*he grumbles and gravs a cup of coffee, handing it to karkat* asshole  
#2  
KARKAT: Ehhem. *♏TAKE THAT COMMENT 8ACK.♏ Oh shit hes actually using EFFORT now*  
#1  
TG: *he rolls his eyes behind his shades before groaning and holds his head* f-fuck. yo-ou  
#2  
KARKAT: *♏Dave, Please may you choke on the nearest 8atch of 8uttered Olive slices. Pleeeeaaaase?♏*  
#1  
TG: *he groans louder and grabs on to one of karkats horns, giving a rough tug* get the fuck out of my head  
#2  
KARKAT: *♏DAVE ST-, I mean♏* Dave stop. 15:13:13

#1  
TG: *he glares for a moment before releasing his grip, flicking karkats forehead* my mind is for me only, not your asshole desires. fuckin prick  
#2  
KARKAT: Oh really dave. *♏ 8ecause god there is some interesting stuff in here. Its like, full of just Random doors listed with titles. Whats that one over there, 8ro Issues? Seems nice. Imma check it out. ♏  
#2  
KARKAT: *♏If you dont mind imma check it out♏  
#1  
TG: i swear to fucking god karkat i will end you*he all but hisses out,grabing karkats horn and tugs down roughly tills hes on the ground. dave huffs and puts his foot on karkats back* thats for me only. no one. and i mean no one gets to fucking know about that prick  
#2  
KARKAT: *♏FU-♏*-CK... Okay, Fine, ILL STOP  
#1  
TG: *he glares and slowly moves back* i dont knees assholes like you digging through my memories. commands are one thing, but you go snooping around my memories without me telling you its okay, i will end you with no mercy  
#2  
Bloodswap! Karkat Serket [KARKAT] disconnected.  
SATURDAY 17 DECEMBER 2016  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	47. Chapter 47

MONDAY 25 SEPTEMBER 2017  
*  
NSFW (sexual or violent) content is allowed.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: hey  
#1  
TG: do you think you could come over for a sec?  
#2  
CG: OH SURE I CAN. WHY?  
#1  
TG: will you? just cause, no real reason  
#1  
TG: please  
#2  
CG: WELL,YEAH,OKAY. I'M WORRIED THOUGH.  
#1  
TG: its fine, just dont flip a shit when you see me  
#1  
TG: im already flipping the fuck out  
#2  
CG: I'LL TRY MY BEST TO SAY CALM.  
#1  
TG: alrught , cool. please hurry  
#2  
CG: I'M IN MY WAY DAVE.  
#1  
TG: alright, im waiting  
#2  
CG: I'LL BE THERE SOON.  
#1  
TG: alright  
#2  
CG: *he was there a few minutes later,looking around.* DAVE?  
#1  
TG: *he was curled up in a pile on the floor , the only thing visible were two stalks of orange yellow peaking out od the blankets * over here  
#2  
CG: *his eyebrows furrowed and he walked over to Dave, kneeling down.* ARE YOU OKAY?  
#1  
TG: i dont know *dave mumbled and slowly poked his head out of the blanket, two bright red eyes peaked out at him , his normally pale skin was grey * i fucked up  
#2  
CG: *he blinked a few times at Dave, quiet for a moment.* WHAT DID YOU DO?  
#1  
TG: i found this old machine deep in the metor and i was curiou so i fucked with it for a bit but i heard a honk and panicked. long story short i ran before i could fix myself and everything hurts  
#2  
CG: YOU SHOULD HAVE A BATH. IF WE HAD SOPOR SLIME THEN I'D SUGGEST SLEEPING IN IT BUT WE DON'T,SO A BATH WILL HAVE TO DO. DON'T WORRY ABOUT JUNK OR WHATEVER.  
#1  
TG: *he shook his head and buried deeper into the blanekts * its to bright out there . everythings too much , i feel like im going to explode abd i cant stop it *he whimpered and scratched at his neck absentmindedly, purple blood spilling out when he nicked himself with a claw * please , k-kitkat. it hurts , make it stop  
#2  
CG: *He flinched a little bit at the purple blood, sighing softly and reassuring himself that this was definitely Dave. He let out a worried purr, licking at the blood.* IT'S OKAY DAVE. IT WON'T LAST THAT LONG I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP BUT MAYBE I CAN DISTRACT YOU. WHERE ARE YOUR SHADES?  
#1  
TG: *he nods , closing his eyes and tried to relax at the action but he kept twitching every so often * i-i broke em. i-i didnt mean to *he whimpers and wrapps his arms around karkats form , pulling him down into his chest . clinging to him tightly*  
#2  
CG: *he purred and nuzzled Dave, something about this seemed so pale,and it wasn't a surprise.* IT'S OKAY, IT'S OKAY. JUST,STAY CALM. IT'LL BE OVER SOON. *he looked at Dave's horns, biting his lip. It would certainly distract Dave, but with unpredictable consequences. Mostly trolls became more docile, but Dave's horns were... soft. and sensitive. He bumped his own against Dave's chest.*  
#1  
TG: *dave burried his face in karkats hair , taking deep breaths of the sweet scent and lets out a low rumbling purr of his own at the smell * you smell... really good.. *he mumbled, his arms tightening around karkats waist. His breath hitched at rhe bump of horns , his own horns were long , looking more like antlers thsn anytjing*  
#1  
TG: sorry if my internet cuts out , its storming here. im subbed to this chat though so if i do disconnect or time out ill be back as soon as it reconnects )  
#2  
CG: ((okay no problem dude  
#1  
TG: alright , cool. thank you)  
#2  
CG: *He noticed,his ear twitching a bit at the hitch in Dave's breathing. He nuzzled Dave's chest,still purring and he slowly wrapped his arms around him.* THANKS... *he mumbled,resiting the urge to pap Dave,instead squeezing him as tight as he could without hurting him.*  
#1  
TG: *daves arms tightened around him and purred louder , the sound startwd sounding more like a possive growl the longer it went on , mumbling z*  
#1  
TG: something under his brrath quietly  
#2  
CG: *noticing the change after a little while, his ears flicked noticeably,but he didn't catch what Dave said. He looked up at them.* WHAT?  
#1  
TG: *dave was looking down at karkat with wide eyes , red with flakes of purple in them * mine *he growls and tightened his hold*  
#2  
CG: *He blushed at that, staring for a few seconds before nuzzling himself back into Dave's chest. Though,the possessive growl now made sense.*  
#1  
TG: *he looked back at him silently dor a second before pulling karkat up a little , nuzzling into his neck to bury himself in the cherry scent*  
#2  
CG: *He seemed to go redder, purring sort of submissively. He wondered if Dave could tell the difference between the tones yet, maybe even subconsciously.*  
#1  
TG: *His own ears twitched a bit at the submissiveness of his normally stubborn friend but his body seemed to know what it was doing. He stsrted mouthing at his neck , looking dor where his pulse was the strongest before latching on, his teeth tight against his skin as he sucked a mark , a low domanite growl escaping him subconsiously , praising the other trolls submissiveness*  
#2  
CG: *He moaned softly, tilting his head so that Dave had more access to his neck,his purr loud and high pitched; an obvious and clear show of submission. Dave normally wouldn't have been able to pierce his skin,but there were definitely places where they had, some of his cherry blood leaking into Dave's mouth.*  
#1  
TG: *Dave slowly pushwd the blankets off of him and crawled up on top of karkat , gently lowering him to the ground and straddled his hips. He lapped the blood up and the twitching seemed to increase and a feral sound escaped him; sinking his teeth in deeper*  
#2  
CG: *he gasped,still purring submissively at Dave's actions, wondering what was causing the sudden dominance from Dave. Was it the fact that he was a purple blood and he was lower? An instinct perhaps,maybe something else,he wasn't sure and it wasn't easy to concentrate with Dave attacking his neck.*  
#1  
TG: *he moved back from the spot to move to a differnt one , years of repressed emotions amd feelings bubbled to the surface and made themselves known, but the only way he really knew how to express them was through violence or control ; he starts clawing at ksrmats swester , his long razor loke claws cutting the fabric easily*  
#2  
CG: *He shivered, but let Dave rip his sweater to shreds without much of a fight. His purr turned into a submissive whine, and his face scrunched up, bright red to his ears,gripping onto Dave.*  
#1  
TG: *He slowly moved back from karkats neck and looked at him, moving a shakey hand up to carress his cheek almost lovingly , just memorizing his face for a moment * lovely  
#2  
CG: *he took in a sharp breath, instinctively pressing his lips against Dave's, not quite rough, not quiet soft.*  
#1  
TG: *he kissed him back as soon as their lips touched , closing his eyes and nips at karkats lip, asking for entrence silently , trying to keep control of himself and not hurt him*  
#2  
CG: *he opened his mouth,titling his head to deepen the kiss as he did.*  
#1  
TG: *He slipped his tongue past his lips and took control of the kiss , exploring every inch of his mouth*  
#2  
CG: *he moaned softly, twisting his tongue around Dave's, while his hands inched toward his pants, tugging.*  
#1  
TG: *he got the hint and tugged his own pants off, trying to tug karksts off as well, purring into the kiss*  
#2  
CG: *he purred back at Dave, pulling his pants off, feeling a wetness between his legs as he did.*  
#1  
TG: *he brought a hand down to explore between karkats legs, curious as to what junk they had , considering his own dick was gone* 13:15:35

#2  
CG: *he gasped loudly, pulling away from the kiss, feeling his bulge start to unsheath at the touches.*  
#1  
TG: *he looked down at the squirming curiously , letting it wrap around his fingers*  
#1  
TG: i gtg for a little while. would you like to continue this chat on tumblr or someother site ? oe do you just wanna sub?)  
#1  
TG: im subbed , i gtg though )  
#2  
CG: ((I'll just sub,but I do have Tumblr if you'd prefer to do it there  
#1  
TG: yeah, lets do thwt )  
#1  
TG: whats your tumblr ?)  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: ((wistfulmisery  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
THURSDAY 05 OCTOBER 2017  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	48. Chapter 48

Imp! turntechGodhead [TG] is now turntechGodhead [TG].  
#2  
CG: Cool. Want the prompt then?)  
#1  
TG: ((Yep  
#2  
CG: Bright red slitted eyes stared from there place perched up in a tree. The branches and leaves all keeping the small troll hidden from view besides the two glowing bright mutant red orbs. A tail tipped with feathers that held a gradient from dark grey almost black to the same shade of red that shown in the young troll’s eyes. The feathers were seen at the end of the tail and the base of the tail where it met his back. The feathers were seen on his ankles with his pawed feet and his wrists to his clawed hands, there were a few behind his left ear as well. Tribal like markings ran along his grey skin, littering his arms legs and collarbone in the unusual marking. It also seemed that those same markings made his paws and hands shift into a dark almost black color as well. He kept himself covered, though it was simple and it was a quick cloth that kept his lower half covered for the most part, though it did show his legs off entirely given the right angles of how he sat. Karkat didn’t like this time of sweep, it meant that if he weren’t to at least be in the area where most trolls prowled around for a mate. The Alpha trolls tended to be the largest of their groups, Karkat could easily pick them out if he gave any fucks whatsoever. He didn’t care, he was the only one of his bloodcast that he could see or even have smelt in any areas he had visited. And he’s been almost everywhere constantly moving if things got too dangerous for him. Though that main reason why he moved so much was the simple fact that every time he seemed to settle down somewhere there was that shiver down his spine that he was being followed... It was here too, at these grounds. Where trolls paired off and went off on their own for a while before heading back to their clans with bred partners for safe keeping. By this point, the young troll had bolted up the first and highest tree he could find and camped out there, Yes they had to be there. No he didn’t plan on taking part of any of this shit that all trolls were instinctively forced into doing. Of course there was that want to go down and be seen but the sane part of his mind kept him high up and SAFE in the branches of the tree. The leaves and the branches kept him hidden for the most part, if anything of him were to be seen was the bright red of his eyes, peering out and down at the trolls on the ground. The large Alpha’s fighting while the chosen mates sitting back and waited to be claimed by the winner. It didn’t sit well with him and it was easy for him to fight back those kinds of instincts that urged all of the trolls. As the day passed, he saw more and more trolls around his own age, first time being in the season. Finally old enough to partake, and the only reason he saw these trolls were because of two reasons. First, They weren’t big enough to fight off other trolls for mating rights. Second, which counted with some of the really large trolls around as well, they didn’t care or see any troll they wanted or liked. Hell even deemed suitable to carry the young of the dominant troll who had chosen them. Karkat was getting anxious, as time ticked on the group started to pair off and break away bit by bit. Until he saw almost nothing but Alpha trolls prowling around, and Karkat was sure he could be sniffed out soon. Very soon, so he decided to look around for a clear path to get away for the rest of the year before he’s forced back into this position again. Finding a clear area behind the tree he started to work his way down, his claws digging into the bark to keep him stable as he shifted down, tail curling and tapping around until it touched dirt and he jumped off. Landing on his hands and feet to crouch down, peeking around the tree he let his eyes dilate before turning to shift back on his hind legs and slowly took step after step back into the bushes that would become his get away. (You dont have to match prompt size)  
#1  
TG: ((Troll dave?  
#2  
CG: Yuss))  
#1  
TG: ((Ok. Maybe hes also a red blood?  
#2  
CG: Sure, its up to you)  
#1  
TG: dave followed the red blood, messing with his shades as he wrnt tree to tree. it was mating seson, and there was finnaly someone like him out there. he was not gonna let him get lose today.  
#2  
CG: Karkat walked through the trees quietly, his tail swaying back and forth as the thick smell of pheromones was left in his wake, not yet noticing that anyone was following him  
#1  
TG: ((Maybe daves tail is cut off?  
#2  
CG: Sure, why not))  
#1  
TG: ((Well kike, his lusus could have been a dick, like bro  
#2  
CG: Alright, yeah. That sounds cool.))  
#1  
TG: dave followed, slowly gaining. he hopped his oheremones werent giving away his post i n for mow. after a few more minutes, he suddenly grabbed the trolls arm. "hey!"  
#2  
CG: Karkat hissed when his arm was grabbed, turning to face him with a loud snarl "What the fuck do you want!"He growls  
#1  
TG: he backed away a lottle, before pulling off his shades. his nright red eyes matching his.  
#2  
CG: He looked like he was about to run off but when he saw his eyes he froze, his own scarlet eyes going wide in suprise "That cant be. Im the only one"  
#1  
TG: "i... i thought so too. then isay your eyes and i... can... can we please be together?"  
#2  
CG: He faltered a little and scoffed at the question "Heh, no. You want me, you have to earn me. Court me "  
#1  
TG: "ah! o-ok then. what food do you like?" he seemed excited to start.  
#2  
CG: He seemed suprised that the other red blood actually wanted to court him "Umm, any kind of fruit I guess. "  
#1  
TG: he quickly modded, running off. he came back a minute later, hokding an armfull of diffeent fruits.  
#2  
CG: He had started to make a nest in a small cozy cave, decidin gthat he would stay there for the night. He curled up in his nest once itwas done, looking genuinly suprised when he saw the redblood again. He looked at the fruit and gestured for him to come coser with his tail  
#1  
TG: he smilled and got in the nest, srtting all the food down. "here you go."  
#2  
CG: He pushe dhim out of the nest but took the fruit, eating one of them quietlybefore looking back at him "You did good. But how do I know you would be a good mate? Are you strong or clever? Or better yet , both. I need someone who can protect me and provide for me."He hummed, looking up at him  
#1  
TG: "well, im the fasrest troll alove right now, i would like to think im smart, and i stole all that from a stupid purple blood so you know.  
#2  
CG: He hums, seeming to consider that information and was about to say something when he was cut off by a different troll walking over and dropped a deer by karkats nest, growling at Dave , tring to win over Karkat but he just hissed at the new troll, clearly not liking him. The other troll hissed back and just tried to climb in the nest, not even looking at Dave as a threat  
#1  
TG: suddwnly there aas a flash of red and gray, the other troll lossing all off his fingers and teeth. dave as staring at the other before kicking him hard in the nose, oushing him away.  
#2  
CG: Karkats eyes went wide when he saw the other troll running off quickly . He looked back at Dave and without sayingg anything he laid down, clearly impressed. He rolled over on his back, looking Dave in the eyes as he did so, the silent offering clear. He accepted him  
#1  
TG: he smilled, giving him a tiny kiss and a hug when he got into the nest. "thank you. my names i dave." he nuzzled against him, oressing close.  
#2  
CG: "Karkat" He said in reply, pressing close and started to rub up agaisnt him 13:06:30

#1  
TG: he rubbed against him as well, tugging at the clothes karkat had on.  
#2  
CG: He tugged his own clothes off, and tugged on daves clothes as well  
#1  
TG: he took them off, feeling up karkats sides.  
#2  
CG: He purred softly and leans into his hands, his tail wrapping around Daves back leg loosely  
#1  
TG: he smilled, slowly going to his crotch.  
#2  
CG: He didnt stop him, spreading his legs a little to give him more room as he ran his own hands up and down Daves back  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 19 MARCH 2018


	49. Chapter 49

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Humanstuck!missing!fell asleep outside! [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *dave sighs and puts his coat on, still not used to the cold but he sighs , he had to find the lil shit. he huffs and grabs a few big blankets before running off to the "nest" and quickly climbs up *karkles?! you up here?  
#1  
Karkat: shit strider stop yelling  
#2  
TG: *he quickly rushes over to him and draiped the blankets over him*what the fuck dude?! what happened?  
#1  
Karkat: I fucked up with stepdaddy again. im not going to school today...  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and wraps karkat up, pulling him up on his own lap and holds him close* what happened dude?  
#1  
Karkat: Dave i don't wanna talk about it   
#2  
TG: to bad, your hurt and i want to know what happened. do i need to call bro and send him over to kick his ass? because i will*he huffs, carding his fingers through karkats hair *  
#1  
Karkat: No... Look he was drunk and ...handsy so i told him to fuck off and he hit me for talking back  
#2  
TG: handsy?... did he touch you,, like, you know  
#1  
Karkat: Yeah...he does everytime he gets drunk so what?  
#2  
TG: *he goes quiet for a second , tightening his hold*...  
#1  
Karkat: hey loosen up there  
#2  
TG: ...sorry *he mumbles quietly , nuzzling into karkats neck and kisses his shoulder softly *...i will fucking end him  
#1  
Karkat: ..Don't tell anyone please...just keep it to yourself  
#2  
TG: karkat, that shits not right , i cant just let him keep doin this to you  
#1  
Karkat: If you tell anyone I'll never forgive you,strider   
#2  
TG: *he whines quietly at the loss before quickly going back deadpan* id rather you hate me then you stay with him. i love you and it fucking kills me everytime i see you in class with bruses and hickeys from that piece of trash  
#1  
Karkat: i don't want anyone to know what he does...please i don't want to be taken away from you  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and shakes his head, putting his hands on karkats shoulders * then come and stay with me. i can tell bro and he will have that fucker thrown in jail. he could take garudianship over you till you get old enough to leave  
#1  
Karkat: ...and he won't touch me anymore?  
#2  
TG: *he shakes his head quickly with a determined expression* i will personally make sure he never lays on finger on you  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he runs a hand through his hair softly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he holds him close* wanna go and get your shit then we can go and get you warmed up?  
#1  
Karkat: No. He's there he'll hurt you... we have to wait til noon...he'll pass out drunk again..  
#2  
TG: he couldnt hurt me if he tried *he sighs softly and kisses his head * karkat, we need to get you cleaned up and safe. we cant do that here  
#1  
Karkat: ...ok... but if he gets mad just...get my shit ill deal with him...  
#2  
TG: ha, no, not happening *he huffs and ties the blanket around karkats shoulders* you get your shit as fast as you can and ill stall him.  
#1  
Karkat: No. you're not letting him lay a finger on you. Get my shit and let me deal with him. Understand?  
#2  
TG: *he shakes his head and kisses karkats cheek * im sorry, but not happening*he says as he pulls out his phone* your gonna go with bro and ill meet you back at the apartment  
#1  
Karkat: No! dont you fucking dare. I don't want him hurting you...he'll kill you if he knows i told  
#2  
TG: then i wont say anything about it. ill just say that your staying the night at a friends and you forgot your stuff  
#1  
Karkat: Thats even worse! Just let me go.i can sneak in  
#2  
TG: no  
#1  
Karkat: Please? Ill make it up to you   
#2  
TG: *he huffs and pushes karkat back gently *this is exactly why im not letting you go! i dont need you to "make it up to me" i need you safe  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he looks at the empty space infront of him and huffs. quickly rushing after him, easily catching up due to how much he ran and tackles him to the ground , using his own body to cousin karkats fall*no!  
#2  
TG: cushion *  
#1  
Karkat: let me go ugh...  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and stands up, grabbing his hand tightly in his own* your not going in there karkat  
#1  
Karkat: its my house. Come on i know how to get in and out without running into him  
#2  
TG: then im going with you weather you want me to or not  
#1  
Karkat: just...do as i tell you no matter what ok?  
#2  
TG: *he gives a slight nod *fine  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((sorry! My internet sucks))  
#2  
TG: *he doesnt let go of his hand, following behind closely *  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he looks over at the man and glares *you go get your shit, ill keep watch *he whispers, sitting down on the stairs *  
#1  
Karkat: no you don't you'll wake him  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and pries his hand off* im not going to wake him. what if he wakes up and we dont know? well be cornered in your room. just go, i got it  
#1  
Karkat: No stop. You said you'd listen to me now do as you promised  
#2  
TG: i did listen to you. now listen to me, go or else i will wake him up*he says lowly, instantly regretting that threat. he didnt want karkat or himself getting hurt*just go  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he sighs and leans his head on the railing , pushing his shades on top of his head to see better in the dim room. scarlet eyes stareing daggers at the man as he slept*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he looks back at him after he pushed his shades back down *you good?  
#1  
Karkat: i guess...  
#2  
TG: whats wrong?  
#1  
Karkat: ...please don't wake him up....  
#2  
TG: fuck. im sorry ,i didnt mean to say that, i wont wake him up  
#1  
Karkat: ...can i get the stuff from my nest too?  
#2  
TG: *he nods, holding his hand out*of course  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he pulls his hand back quickly and looks down*  
#1  
Karkat: Shit sorry i didn't..  
#2  
TG: its fine, forget about it*he says a little hurt that he had flinched just waves it off, quietly heading down the stairs*  
#1  
Karkat: we have to go...  
#2  
TG: *he nods and stares for a second at the man quietly *  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he glares and grabs a bottle, throwing it at the man before quickly following behind *  
#1  
Karkat: What the fuck was that?!   
#2  
TG: *he just huffs and looks away*  
#1  
Karkat: now he can charge you with assault...  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and looks down at karkat*well i can charge him with child abuse and rape. so i think well be fine*he says deadpan*  
#1  
Karkat: Yeah but if he charges you first it'll seem like youre just doing it out of spite  
#2  
TG: its kind of hard to say i do it out of spite when i have walking talking evidence  
#1  
Karkat: Dave think before you do shit..now will you please carry me?  
#2  
TG: *he opens his mouth to continue arguing but stops at the question* ...what?  
#1  
Karkat: carry me? It hurts to walk...  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and carefully picks him up bridal style, walking back to his apartment quietly *  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he kisses karkats head and opens the door to the building, walking to his door and brings him to his bed, layig him down carefully *  
#1  
Karkat: will you bring my nest here for me?  
#2  
TG: *he nods and grabs a few blankets from around the house to curl them around karkat* ill be right back, just relax okay?  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he freezes at the kiss, unsure what to do*  
#1  
Karkat: i...im so sorry...  
#2  
TG: *he shakes his head, his cheeks dark red*n-no, dont be,im just gonna, go and grab the nest shit *he days nervously, quickly running out of the room*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *bro walks in the room to see if dave was home before stopping and stareing at the form*"are you daves boyfriend or someshit? because if you are, no having sex in my room, everything else is fine, but my room is off limits"  
#1  
Karkat: no we're just friends...dave isn't into me like that... i should...go   
#2  
TG: *bro raises a brow and steaps between karkat and the door*"hold up, whats your name kid?"  
#1  
Karkat: k-karkat,sir....  
#2  
TG: *he frowns and crouchs down, immidently reconizing the flinch*"hey, im not gonna hurt ya none. daves talks about ya constantly.its hard ta get him to shut up. are you the one with the shit step dad, correct me if im wrong"  
#1  
Karkat: ...it's nothing i don't deserve....  
#2  
TG: *he sighs sadly and stands back up*"come on, lets get you back in bed. your bags have bags"  
#1  
Karkat: ...i don't want to sleep alone...  
#2  
TG: "just go lay down and ill take it from there"*he hums and guides karkat back to the room*"lay down"  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he picks up dave off the floor who happily curls up around karkat, nuzzling into his neck*"night kid"*he ruffles karkats hair affectionatly and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *dave coos sleeply and wraps his leg around karkats, pulling him to his chest*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *dave wakes up a few hours later, unsure of he was holding untill he saw the mop of black hair and nuzzles into it quuietly*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he grumbles and reaches for the phone, trying to see what was going off, but wasnt able through sleep clouded eyes*  
#1  
Karkat: Back pocket.  
#1  
Karkat: //it cut me off hold on  
#1  
Karkat: Back pocket...left   
#2  
TG: finally, an excuse to touch your butt *he mumbles and moves a hand between them, searching for the phone and pulls it back out, handing it to karkat*  
#1  
Karkat: hello? im sorry sir...yes I'm on my way...  
#2  
TG: *he yelps at the sudden movment, sitting up quickly and wraps his arms around karkats waist*stay  
#1  
Karkat: Dave... "You're with that gay boy?!" Stepdaddy- "i want you home right now!!"  
#2  
TG: *dave growls lowly and takes the phone, hangin it up before laying back down, pulling karakt close to his chest* stay*he says a little more firmly*please  
#1  
Karkat: But...He's gonna get mad...  
#2  
TG: so? thats not your problem *he huffs , curling up around him protectively*  
#1  
Karkat: Yes it is...he'll call the cops on me...  
#2  
TG: then ill do it before he even thinks about it  
#1  
Karkat: ...ok...can i raid your fridge?  
#2  
TG: *he nods before quickly shakeing his head*not unless you wanna be attacked by katanas and smuppets. i got some shit in my closet though  
#1  
Karkat: ...i kinda wanna hang out with bro and you....  
#2  
TG: *he looks down at him and nods*fuck yea, that sounds great  
#1  
Karkat: Bro reminds me of my dad...my actual dad.. movies then?!  
#2  
TG: * he nods and stands up, streacheing with a groan* fuck yea movies*he smiles and pads out to the living room*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he grabs cal and drops it, bro rushing out of his room to catch the puppet before smacking the side of daves head softly *"cal has the right to sit just as much as you do"  
#1  
Karkat: can i hold him?   
#2  
TG: *dave glares over at karkat * backstabber!*he yells playfully, bro carefully handing cal to karkat*  
#1  
Karkat: should i call the cops,dave....before stepdaddy does?  
#2  
TG: "whats this about the cops bein called?"*bro asks curiously, smirking a little at dave whos glareing at cal a little jelious*  
#1  
Karkat: Stepdaddy said he'd call the cops on me if i don't go home?  
#1  
Karkat: *.  
#2  
TG: "hold up. why arent you going home? "  
#1  
Karkat: ...dave said i shouldn't be hurt anymore...  
#2  
TG: "how bad has he hurt you kid?"  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *dave rushes over to karkat, wrapping his arms around him*hes uhh, done bad shit"you need to talk to me kid, i cant do anything unless i know what happened"  
#1  
Karkat: Let's just say...im nota virgin anymore...not for a long time actually....  
#2  
TG: "yea, okay, no, ill be back in a few hours. dont leave the house and keeps the doors locked, karkitten, keep cal safe for me"*bro says with a small smile and grabs his keys,walking out the door quickly, locking it after him.* *dave frowns and nuzzles karkats cheek*you know your more then welcome to hold me, im not made of plush*he jokes hollowly*  
#1  
Karkat: ...  
#2  
TG: ((Sorry if it says I timed out or disconnected. My internet is iffy, but I'm subbed to the chat so I'll be back if that happens))  
#1  
Karkat: //no problem  
#2  
TG: *dave holds on to karkat back, nuzzling into his neck as he rubs his back slowly*i got ya kitkat  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Karkat: whats bro doin...  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: probably going to get his boy friend and wreck havoc on that guys life*he hums and kisses karkats head softly * hes one of the most respected lawers in the state, so hell probably be in jail for a long time  
#1  
Karkat: ....dave...i love you im sorry  
#2  
TG: shh, dont be sorry. im sorry i panicked at the kiss, i had never done that before *he sighs and nuzzles karkats cheek*i uhh, i love you to karkat  
#1  
Karkat: sorry...i never thought of that i thought you just weren't into me...  
#2  
TG: i litterly said i love you every chance i got and was constantly hitting on you. how could you think i wasnt into you  
#1  
Karkat: You hit on everyone,dave. How was i suppose to know it was different. Plus why would you be into me...  
#2  
TG: because im a nineteen year old dude and ive had a crush since kindergarten when you gave me your apple juice. and that love has only grown, your my best friend who i constantly want to cuddle and have sloppy makeouts with , i want to protect you and make sure your always happy.  
#1  
Karkat: i forgot about that. Why did you fall in love with me over something so simple?  
#2  
TG: shhhh, it was really good apple juice *he smiles brightly back, nuzzling his cheek*  
#1  
Karkat: I've had a think for you since kindergarten too...remember when i fell and hurt my knee...you bandaged me up when none of the kids my age would talk to me..  
#2  
TG: *he nods and tightens his hold*how could i forget, you got blood on my favorite shirt *he mumbles and nuzzles back into his neck *  
#1  
Karkat: sorry...  
#2  
TG: ((Still here ))  
#2  
TG: *he smiles softly and kisses his jaw softly " dont be, im pretty sure that shirt is still some where in my closet  
#1  
Karkat: I still have those sweats i was wearing...so are we...a thing?  
#2  
TG: if thats okay with you, yea, i wanna be a thing  
#1  
Karkat: I do too..you sure youre ok with me not being a virgin....?  
#2  
TG: *he nods and tightens his hold*yea, that doesnt change my opinion on you at all, although it does make me a bit nervous cause you have more experience then mw  
#2  
TG: mr*  
#2  
TG: me*  
#1  
Karkat: I love you dave... its ok. Its not like I'm gonna force you into anything  
#2  
TG: dude, no sex is a okay, no forcing here. although i dont like the marks on you *he huffs quietly and nuzzles his neck softly, stareing at the turtle necks collar*  
#1  
Karkat: they'll go away...im sorry...  
#2  
TG: like i said, dont be sorry, its not your fault. its more of a "i wanna be the only one who can mark you " thing  
#1  
Karkat: i like that...a lot   
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and kisses his cheek softly *oh my god your a tomato *he giggles, running his hand over karkats jaw lightly ,  
#1  
Karkat: you hear that cal? He's making fun of me  
#2  
TG: *he huffs and moves over to the other side of the couch*fine then , cuddle with the puppet  
#1  
Karkat: what a mean boyfriend i have huh cal?  
#2  
TG: i was just playing dude , i thought it was cute. i wasnt making fun of ya*he pouts and curls up quietly * 18:56:08

#1  
Karkat: i was just teasing..are you mad at me?   
#2  
TG: *he shrugs, tilting his head to the side slightly * dude, its not even funny how much more attention the puppet gets then me  
#1  
Karkat: i love you,dave.not cal  
#2  
TG: *he shudders slightly*you sure? because you seem to have taken a liking to the plush devil spawn  
#1  
Karkat: I like stuffed toys...they kept me safe as a kid...when stepdaddy started...doing me i would hide in the closet with my stuffed animals and they'd keep me safe...  
#2  
TG: *he groans and closes his eyes, laying his head back over the edge of the couch arm*great, now i feel like an asshole  
#1  
Karkat: Why?   
#2  
TG: because *he groans , tilting his head back* i just really , really dislike cal. and he may be a puppet, but i get fucking jelious because hes waited on hand and foot  
#1  
Karkat: Sometimes stuffies are all someone had for so long that its ..just safe...  
1 2 3

 

TG: *he sighs and kisses karkats cheek softly *...sorry  
#1  
Karkat: You don't have to be...i love you   
#2  
TG: i love you to*he mumbles ,laying down on his back and pulls karkat down on his chest, wrapping his arms around him to keep him close*  
#1  
Karkat: you make me feel safe too.  
#2  
TG: *he smile softly and pulls karkat down to his neck*i love you so much  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he rubs his back softly, humming quietly *  
#2  
TG: ((brb one sec))  
#2  
TG: ((nvm))  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *bro walks over to them both and ruffles karkats hair, grabbing cal and draiped him over his shoulders *"your gonna be staying with a for a while "  
#1  
Karkat: i am? Thank you   
#2  
TG: *he nods patting his back softly before letting him go*"any time kid. feel free to help your self to the food, just clean up after yourself and if you ever run into trouble dont hesitate to call me"  
#1  
Karkat: ok I'll...make it up to both of you anyway i can  
#2  
TG: * dave frowns slightly at that and nudges karkats shoulder , squeezing his hand softly*"dont worry about it karkitten, i know from experience that that shit sucks. dont worry about it, just focus on school and all that shit responsible adults say on TV"  
#1  
Karkat: you remind me of my dad...he was great...  
#2  
TG: *he gives a slight smile *he sounds like a great man*he hums and walks back to his room quietly *  
#1  
Karkat: ...wanna take a bath with me?  
#2  
TG: *his cheeks go dark red and he nods slightly , standing up*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he walks behind and just grabs his boxers, following behind closely *  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he  
#2  
TG: *he slowly takes off his shirt to show his pale scar riddled chest *how the fuck are we both gonna fit in there?  
#1  
Karkat: Snuggles   
#2  
TG: *he frowns and runs his fingers over the bruses *...  
#1  
Karkat: from him...holding on...  
#2  
TG: *his frown deepens and he sighs *do you get in first or do i?  
#1  
Karkat: You so i can lay on you   
#2  
TG: *he smiles and rubs his back softly, traceing the notches of his spine absentmindedly *your warm  
#1  
Karkat: this is nice...  
#2  
TG: *he kisses his head softly before leaning his own head back, closeing his eyes contently *yea, i could get used to it. i like naked kitkat~*he chuckles quietly*  
#1  
Karkat: well you can have naked kitkat whenever you want  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles quietly and pecks his lips softly back*same for me love  
#1  
Karkat: If you want to have sex we can. But im not forcing you to i love you  
#2  
TG: i am all for sex 100% thts good shit *he days with a grin* sex is good  
#1  
Karkat: you're a dork. I'll ask bro if he can take me to get tested first....  
#2  
TG: *he looks back at him and kisses his cheek softly *good idea*he says and gives a soft smile, puling karkat up to his neck and holds him close*  
#1  
Karkat: sorry..  
#2  
TG: dont be sorry karkat . *he looks down at him and nuzzles his cheek*  
#1  
Karkat: I wish you were my first...  
#2  
TG: shhh, its okay my love. after this all gets situated i am going to kiss every inch of you and tell you how perfect you are *he smiles softly and cups his cheek*because you are. your fucking perfect  
#1  
Karkat: promise...  
#2  
TG: promise *he smiles and leans forward to kiss him softly *  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he cards his fingers through his hair and tilts his head slightly, running his tongue over karkats bottom lip softly *  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he explores his mouth for a moment before gasping softly, looking back at karkat with dark cheeks *y-you dont have to  
#1  
Karkat: i want to...please...  
#2  
TG: *he stays quiet for a moment*o-okkay*he says with stained red cheeks, tilting his head to give karkat more room*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he gives a breathy moan and tightens his hold, his fingers tightening in his hair*f-fuck ~  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he kisses him back deeply, muffling his moans in the kiss as he rocks his hips up into his hand*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he whines quietly at the loss and follows the kiss for a second before shakely sitting up and moving to the edge of the tub*w-why did i have to move?  
#1  
Karkat: cause in not good at holding my breath underwater...you can take control of me its ok   
#2  
TG: *he looks down at him and tangles his fingers in karkats hair, tugging softly*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he closes his eyes and leans his head back, biting on his lip to keep quiet and slowly rolls his hips to meet karkats mouth*f-fuck, i fucking love you your so fucking perfect h-holy shit~  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he moans lowly and tightens his hand , keeping karkats head still as he moves his hips a little quicker let*f-fuck, c-close ~  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he leans his head back and tugs karkat head close, keeping him there as he cums with a small breathy moan *kar~  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he his head back, breathing heavily as he trys to catch his breath*f-fuck, i-im sorry  
#1  
Karkat: its ok i like this...  
#2  
TG: *he looks down at him and slowly stands up, leaning down to pick karkat up in his arms, carrying him to his room quickly and sets him down on the bed*i-i wanna make you feel good  
#1  
Karkat: what if stepdaddy gave be something...  
#2  
TG: i dont care. you made me feel good now i want to do the same*he says stubbornly*  
#1  
Karkat: Davie..i did that cause i wanted to...you don't have to do this...  
#2  
TG: karkat. i want to. please?*he asks softly*  
#1  
Karkat: ...do you have a condom?   
#2  
TG: *he shakes his head. i didnt think id ever end up in any sexual situation *he says embarresdely*  
#1  
Karkat: I don't want to give you anything...im sorry  
#2  
TG: *he sighs and pushes karkat on his back softly,leaning down to kiss him deeply*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he moves back and peppers small kisses over his neck and huffs when he sees the marks, sucking over them to leave darker marks of his own*  
#1  
Karkat: fuck dave...  
#2  
TG: maybe later~*he chuckles quietly, sucking over all of the old marks to replace them with his own, moving a hand down to wrap his hand around karakts dick, stroaking him slowly*  
#1  
Karkat: dave...not until the tests...  
#2  
TG: shh, touching you wont hurt anything, please*he coos softly, nuzzling into his neck and kisses it softly*  
#1  
Karkat: Dave no...please i don't want to give you anything stepdaddy may have had...  
#2  
TG: karkat. just my hand. nothing else.please?*he asks with a small whine, nuzzling under his jaw*  
#1  
Karkat: Dave... you said you wouldn't force me...  
#2  
TG: *dave frowns and backs up*sorry..*he says quietly, laying down and turns away from him *  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *dave sits up and gets his own clothes, slipping them on and puts his shades back on. he moves back to the blanket on the ground and looks up at the celing quietly*  
#1  
Karkat: Im going out...im gonna buy condoms  
#2  
TG: dont. i dont want you getting hurt on the way. just forget about it. you can ask bro tomarrow if ya want to go to the doctors  
#1  
Karkat: ...i want you to fuck me...just not without protection,babe  
#2  
TG: its fine karkles. its to late tonight. i dont want you running into someone who will bring ya back to your stepdad, or your stepdad himself  
#1  
Karkat: i want to have sex with you dave...  
#2  
TG: *he kisses him softly, pushing some hair out of karakts face and nuzzles his cheek*i want to to. but id rather wait till its light out, i dont want to risk you getting hurt  
#1  
Karkat: ...should i ask bro if i can sleep in his room so things between us don't get too heated?  
#2  
TG: *he closes his eyes and stands up, shakeing his head*no, ill just sleep on the couch*he mumbles quietly and grabs his blanket, slowly making his way to the living room, the blanket dragging behind him*  
#1  
Karkat: No. Dave i don't wanna be alone....  
#2  
TG: *he stops and looks down*i dont want to make you uncomfortable  
#1  
Karkat: Being alone would make me.mor uncomfortable  
#2  
TG: *he sighs and turns around, looking back at him blankely*  
#1  
Karkat: ....You're gonna leave me..arent you?  
#2  
TG: *he sighs again wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close*i will never leave you  
#1  
Karkat: you can do me...im sorry i said no...  
#2  
TG: no. im not like that. you said no. im sorry for pushing you*he sighs and picks him up, carrying him over to the nest and sets him down, laying down next to him and holds him close*  
#1  
Karkat: please don't leave me...  
#2  
TG: im not going to leave you*he coos softly, holding him close as he rubs his back*im not going to leave you. i got you  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he just mumbles sweet nothings in his ear, wrapping a leg around him protectively*i got ya  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he continues whispering soft reassuring words and runs a hand through his hair*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he kisses his head softly and closes his own eyes*  
#1  
Karkat: ...i love you...I'll ask bro in the morning to set up an appointment  
#2  
TG: i love you to. and we will get everything figured out, itll be okay  
#1  
Karkat: ...what if i do have something  
#2  
TG: then ill still be right here. well figure shit out  
#1  
Karkat: Ok...You won't dump me if we cant...  
#2  
TG: no. i promise you i would never dump you for something as shallow as not being able to have sex. i told you. most of the time i just want to cuddle the fuck out of you and do domestic shit  
#1  
Karkat: thank you...i was so scared  
#2  
TG: *he nods and kisses his head softly, slipping a hand under his shirt to just rub his back softly*its okay. i love you and i dont plan on letting you go  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *dave smiles softly and continues for a while before leaning down to kiss his shoulder, drifting off to sleep himself*  
#1  
Karkat: morning bro..hey cal daves Still asleep..  
#2  
TG: *bro looks up at karkat and smiles, patting the spot next to him*"why're you up so early kid?"  
#1  
Karkat: i need to ask you something  
#2  
TG: "im all ears"*he smiles softly , rubbing karkats shoulder softly*  
#1  
Karkat: ...i want to get tested...just incase stepdaddy gave me something...  
#2  
TG: *bro nods and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly*"thats very responsible, im proud of you kid. wanna go now or later?"  
#1  
Karkat: ...now i don't wanna accidentally give dave something...  
#2  
TG: *he nods and stands up, grabbing his keys*"do you have a jacket or somethin? its chilly out"  
#1  
Karkat: Can cal go with? so...what happened to stepdaddy  
#2  
TG: "hes in prison, twenty years with out parol. turns out he hadnt paid taxes in a while so that confermed everything. you dont have to worry about him, hes not gonna hurt you"*he says softly, getting in the car and starts it up*  
#1  
Karkat: thank you....  
#2  
TG: *he looks over at karkat and gives a small nod, pushing his own shades up to show bright orange eyes*"any time kid"*he smiles and quickly makes his way to the doctors, getting out and opening karkats door*  
#1  
Karkat: ...thank you for doing all this...i know you don't have tom  
#2  
TG: "hey, dont worry about it. your a good kid, i want you to know that"*he smiles softly*"are you okay?"  
#1  
Karkat: ...im honestly scared of what people will think of me... i mean ...if they ask how long ive been...i-I'll have to lie...  
#2  
TG: "hey, this is a private doctor and an old friend,ive asked her to keep it between us . no one will judge you "  
#1  
Karkat: ...ok...  
#2  
TG: *he just walks in, talking to the lady at the front desk, walking back to a room, making sure karkat was behind him*  
#1  
Karkat: plus you and call are here...its safe  
#2  
TG: *he nods and the lady takes a small sample of blood before "itll be okay dear"*she smiles and walks out of the room*  
#1  
Karkat: bro...should i have stayed with stepdaddy?  
#2  
TG: *he frowns and looks over at karkat*"no, you dont deserve that kinda shit"  
#1  
Karkat: ...but he'd be happy...im always pushing people away and making them mad... i pushed dave away last night and he seeme so irritated with me...  
#2  
TG: "first of all, daves a stubborn lil shit who thinks people should always be repaied .i dont know where he got that, but its anoying as fuck. second of all, people like your step father are never happy. they take and take and take untill you have nothing more to give, and then they cast you aside to get a new source of life. there like parasites"  
#1  
Karkat: ...can i have a hug?   
#2  
TG: *he shifts a bit before nodding, leaning down to hug him tightly, patting his back softly*"taken a likein to cal have ya?"  
#1  
Karkat: plushies are saf...they keep me safe  
#2  
TG: *he nods and backs up a bit*"...if your real carefull with him, i might consider letting you have him if ya want him"  
#1  
Karkat: but...He's yours..  
#2  
TG: "im a thirty six year old man, i cant look respectible if im carryin a puppet. but dont want to put him in storage or sell him. i would give him ta dave but knowing him hed just toss him aside. you dont have to take him, it was jut an offer"  
#1  
Karkat: ...I'll keep him safe for you   
#2  
TG: *he smiles and gives a slight nod, the lady walking back in and talking to bro for a moment before leaving again. he turns to karkat and smiles*"your clean"  
#1  
Karkat: fuck no way.... i cant believe it  
#2  
TG: *he just smiles and stands back up*"come on, lets get back to the apartment and get some pizza or some shit"  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he follows behind and gets in the car, waiting for karkat before picking up a pizza and gets back to to apartment, walking in and sets the pizza on the counter*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *dave groans, still deeply asleep as he rolls over, burying his face in the pillow*  
#1  
Karkat: daaavie  
#2  
TG: *dave grumbles in his sleep, tilting his head back a little*five more minuites  
#1  
Karkat: Dave im clean wake up or ill fuck your bro   
#2  
TG: *dave shoots up at the statement and groans at the head rush, draiping himself over karkats form lazily*your mine though*he mumbles quietly, not hearing the first part  
#1  
Karkat: Im joking. dave. I got tested now get up and be happy with me  
#2  
TG: but im tireddd*he whines and nuzzles into karkats neck*  
#1  
Karkat: dave please? We can shower together if you get up  
#2  
TG: no*he mumbles and kisses karkats neck softly*mm tired*he mumbles, sucking on the skin absentmindedly*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he hums softly in response, shifting a bit to get more comfortable as he nips lightly*  
#1  
Karkat: common.no fair  
#2  
TG: shhh, mm tired*he hums, fully awake at this point, happily leaving light marks along his neck*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he moves up to suck a small mark under his jaw*mmm~  
#1  
Karkat: ok i know you're up now fuck me  
#2  
TG: dude. no. im so asleep its not even funny  
#1  
Karkat: Dave im going to kill you if you keep teasing  
#2  
TG: but then you wouldnt get laid *dave snickers and sits up, looking down at karkat innocently*  
#1  
Karkat: ...im clean...  
#2  
TG: *dave smiles softly and leans down to kiss him *thats great  
#1  
Karkat: also there's pizza and bro said he'd give me cal  
#2  
TG: *dave looks back at karkat and then over to cal* and there my sex drive goes. completely gone  
#1  
Karkat: Come on. Go eat I'll put cal on the couch and when your done we can shower together. 23:55:55

#2  
TG: its gone forever. i will die a sexless life*dave whines dramatically and stands up , walking out to get pizza*  
SATURDAY 26 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
Karkat: lucky..   
#2  
TG: *dave looks over at karkat , his frown only growing*whatcha doin kitkat?  
#1  
Karkat: Texting eridan...why?   
#2  
TG: just wondering , sorry *dave mumbles, setting his plate down and leaves the room quietly*  
#1  
Karkat: why are you sorry?  
#2  
TG: ii didnt want you to think i was prying*he says simply*

#1  
Karkat: Prying? What do you mean?   
#2  
TG: i dont want to come off as one of those guys who us constantly watching you. what did you mean earlier when you said lucky?  
#1  
Karkat: I don't care. Id like if you're a bit controlling and ...you could live a sexless life if you want...  
#2  
TG: ...what do you want to do  
#1  
Karkat: ...i want to be yours.  
#2  
TG: you can still be mine if we dont have sex  
#1  
Karkat: ...i want to have sex with you but if you don't want to than forget it...  
#2  
TG: karkat. your not hearing me. what i want doesnt matter at the moment . do you want to have sex. yes or no  
#1  
Karkat: ....  
#2  
TG: karkat  
#1  
Karkat: I do...  
#2  
TG: then why are you hesitating  
#1  
Karkat: Its embarrassing!   
#2  
TG: how is sex embarrassing?*he asks , genuinually curious*  
#1  
Karkat: Cause...ive never done it for love...  
#2  
TG: what a coidence , neither have i  
#1  
Karkat: its different and...a little terrifying  
#2  
TG: *he hums and turns around, cupping karkats cheek softly *dont be scared  
#1  
Karkat: its not just...letting you take me its....giving you everything...  
#2  
TG: *he kisses karkats cheek softly and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him closer*shh*he coos softly, nuzzling his cheek*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he nuzzles his cheek again before kissing him softly*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he chuckles quietly and leans up into his hand slightly , brushing his fingers over his nipples and stomach lightly *  
#1  
Karkat: fuck dave...  
#2  
TG: *he hums and pulls the sweater collar down, sucking softly along his skin*i believe it is i , who is fucking you*he giggles quietly*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he carefully slides it off and immidently runs his hands over karkats sides, nibbling on his ear softly*fucking beautiful  
#1  
Karkat: fuck dave im gonna ruin mu pants please just fuck me  
#2  
TG: shh, calm down love, im going to make you feel good, just relax*he coos softly, moving back to his neck, not noticing the new presence*"hey you guys want an-*bro raises an eyebrow with a smirk*"well i was gonna ask if you wanted any more pizza, but i see your already busy. can you please not fuck in the hallway while im home"  
#1  
Karkat: shit...  
#2  
TG: *dave giggles quietly, not moving away from karkats neck*"alright alright. im gone"*bro says walking away. dave doesnt move till he hears the front door shut and moves his own hips closer, rocking against karkats slowly*  
#1  
Karkat: oh fuck...  
#2  
TG: *he hooks a finger in karkats pans and tugs down*off?  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he does the same to his own, tugging down both of their boxers and goes back to grinding against him*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he peppers small kisses over his neck, moving his hands behind to squeeze his ass softly before moving a finger inbetween, brushing against his entrence*  
#1  
Karkat: come oooon please  
#2  
TG: shhh, i dont wanna hurt you*he mumbles softly, slowly pushing a finger in and wiggles it around*  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he slowly pulls it back out, picking karkat up and carrying him back to his bed*would you mind getting on your stomach and sticking your ass in the air? *he asks with an innocent smile*  
#1  
Karkat: you can order me around davie...  
#1  
Karkat: //hey wanna sub? Im kinda sick and need sleep  
#2  
TG: ((yea! im already subbed. ill reply in the mornin causeim fallin asleep  
#2  
TG: ((night  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
Humanstuck!missing!fell asleep outside!'s connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *he moves between karkats legs and presses a kiss to the small of his back*shh, i want to explore you first*he hums and presses his finger back in, moving it around as he looks for karkats sensitive bundle of nerves *  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Humanstuck!missing!fell asleep outside! [Karkat] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
TG: *he hums, slowly pushing another finger in, streacing him slowly * you know, the back view is almost as good as the front  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Karkat:   
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *he smiles softly, continueing for a bit before pullingthem out, positions his dick in front of his entrance * may i?  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Karkat: please...  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *he nods and leans down to kiss the back of his neck, pushing in slowly*  
#1  
Karkat: don't stop im ok  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *he nuzzles his cheek softy , carding his fingers through his hair *i love you so fucking much  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. 16:48:19

#1  
Karkat: 


	50. Chapter 50

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: +)  
#1  
DAVE: (prompt is based off of the song michael in the bathroom from be more chill! doesnt matter if you've never heard it, ive twisted the situation a little anyway but i 10/10 would recommend listening to the soundtrack) Parties were never a thing that Dave found himself showing up at, same goes for his best friend. But apparently said friend had decided that he want to completely change himself and hang out with a bunch of assholes instead, and so just completely ditched him to go get laid in some random kid's parent's bedroom upstairs. So here he sits, on the edge of the bath with his head in his hands. The door isn't locked, and he's half expecting some drunk girl to burst into here to vomit into the toilet. He doesn't care, though. He's already had a couple beers and his emotions are all over the place. He's angry at his friend, but also totally crushed because now he's alone at a party where he knows pretty much no one, and he cant even call his girlfriend to talk because she fucking broke things off three weeks ago and he's had to pretend he's cool with it and that they can still be friends but it's too fucking hard. He chokes down a sob. It's a pathetic sight. He soon gets up, wipes his eyes and makes his way to the door to leave, but only just as someone else is opening it from the other side. He steps back, sniffling a little as he mumbles a quick, "Sorry."  
#2  
CG: ((God i love that musical ))  
#1  
((same omfg youre the first person ive run into who knows what it is  
#2  
CG: Karkat grumbled to himself as he stomps up the stairs , someone had spilt their beer on him on 'accident' or so they said . He opens the door without bothering to knock but stops when he sees someone on the other side "Fuck , im sorry. Wait, are you crying?"  
#2  
CG: ((Dude, the entire soundtrack gives me life. also, sorry if my first reply sucks, it takes a second to get in the swing of things  
#1  
((its all good, i dont mind!  
#2  
CG: ((Okay cool ^_^  
#1  
DAVE: He didn't make eye contact at first, but as soon as the boy who had walked in asked him a question he looked up to meet his gaze. He'd seen him around before, but the two of them had never really talked. He simply nodded and chuckled at himself weakly. "Yeah, but it's cool. There's nothing either of us can do about it so why dwell on it?"  
#2  
CG: He furrows his brow and tilted his head, bright red eyes staring back at him with the slightest bit of worry despite not knowing him all that well" Because its better to talk about shit then bottle it up, thats why. But then again I can barely hear myself think downstairs so I dont think talking is an option here"  
#2  
CG: Okay, so, im at work atm so ill be on and off. Imma sub to this chat because I really like this rp idea so far. So if it says I disconnected ill be back as soon as I can))  
#1  
DAVE: Dave shrugged, wiping away another tear with a small sigh. "Yeah, well, good thing I'm going home then." He flashed him the tiniest of smiles and checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed before stepping out of he bathroom. "Thanks for being sweet about it though, I appreciate it."  
#1  
((alright thats cool, ill sub too!  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat gave a slight nod back and shifted from foot to foot "Im gonna head home too, I need to get out of this sweater desperately, it stinks like a motherfucker. "He says and moves out of the way so Dave could get out. "Hey.. this is kind of a weird question, but do you wanna hang out? I mean I dont have anything all that entertaining and my roomate is probably hotboxing the apartment, but I have movies and some new comics I just got"He offered, not looking at him while he talked nervously  
#2  
CG: ((okay cool  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
DAVE: He considered his options for a few moments. He could either head back to his own apartment and just cry for the rest of the night or he could actually go and hang out with someone and take his mind off of things. He decided that the latter was probably his best bet. "Actually, yeah, that sounds pretty nice. And it's okay, my brother is probably hotboxing mine too. But it'd be kinda nice to have someone to hang out with."  
#2  
CG: He visibly relaxed when he said yes, thanking whatever god was there that he didnt just embarres the fuck out of himself, giving a slight smile "Okay , cool. Itll be nice to talk to someone besides Gam. Do you know another way out of this house? Ive about had my limit of drunk assholes "  
#1  
DAVE: "Hey, drunk asshole standing right here." He snorted as he pointed to himself before looking around. It didn't look like there would be another way to get out rather than one of the doors downstairs. "I mean, I think we're stuck unless you wanna climb out the bathroom window."  
#2  
CG: He rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly "I was referring to myself actually "He stuck his tongue out childishly and glanced around with a groan "Id rather climb out the window then go through the crowd again to be honest "  
#1  
DAVE: Dave nodded in agreement, glancing back into the bathroom and back at the boy standing with him with an eyebrow raised. He was in a slightly better mood now, back to regular drunk Dave rather than sad drunk Dave. "Then let's fuckin' do it."  
#2  
CG: Karkat nodded back and gave a small smile "Cool "He walked over to the window and just pushed it open, looking down at the ground "So then, do we just like, jump?"He asked, mostly to himself  
#1  
DAVE: He followed him to the window, standing behind him. "I mean, I guess? It's not too far a fall. We'll probably live." He shrugged, less nervous about this than he should be.  
#2  
CG: He glanced over at him and raised a brow "Fine, then you go first. You can brake my fall "He said , taking a step back to let him go first  
#1  
DAVE: "Fine." He doesn't hesitate before stepping forwards and swinging his legs over the window ledge. He pauses to look back at Karkat before pushing himself off and falling to the ground, landing in a crouching position. He stands back up and turns around to give him a thumbs up, holding out his arms with a laugh. "Want me to catch you?"  
#2  
CG: He watched him jump and furrowed his eyebrows "How the fuck did you managed landing like that?*he asked but nodded "You better catch me or im going to shove something long and sharp up your ass "He grumbled and hesitantly jumped off  
#1  
DAVE: He chuckled and braced himself before he caught him just before he hit the ground, completely bridal style. It was almost a scene straight out of a romance novel. He held him in his arms for a few moments, smiling. "There, happy?"  
#2  
CG: He had his eyes tightly shut, scared that he wouldnt catch him but opened them when he did. His cheeks dusted light red after a moment , looking up at him with a strange emotion "yeah, elated "He rolled his eyes and tried to play off how fucking cliche the hold was, and him being a total romantic, loved it.  
#1  
DAVE: "I'm Dave, by the way." He shot him a grin as he put him down and turned slightly to face the direction he assumed they'd be walking in.  
#2  
CG: He brushed himself off and looked up at him with a small smile "Karkat "He said and just started leading them to his house  
#1  
DAVE: He smiled at the name and began walking alongside him. He'd never heard it before, and yet now that he'd given a name to the boy, he can't imagine him as anything else but Karkat. "That's a pretty cool name, is it Greek?"  
#1  
((hey im gonna be gone for maybe around 20 minutes but im subbed so ill be back asap!!  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: Karkat shook his head "It's actually based on the name for the star sign cancer . "he hummed , walking up to a house that was in shambles and walks inside. "pardon the mess, gamzee doesn't know how to clean up after himself "He grumbled and opened the door, smoke instantly pouring out and a voice rang out from inside "Nooooo, you're letting it all out ". A teen looking more like a sasquach sitting on the couch whined loudly  
#2  
CG: ((okay, talk to you then!  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
((fuck okay that took way longer than i thought it would and now my parents want me to go test a waterslide out for tomorrow so imma reply and then ill be gone again for a while  
#1  
DAVE: "S'cool. My place can't be much worse." He waves a hand as they step in, raising his brows as he's hit with a sudden cloud of smoke. Karkat really wasn't kidding when he'd said his roommate was hotboxing his apartment. He doesn't say anything to the guy, waiting for Karkat to speak before he made any comments.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: Karakt just rolled his eyes and grabbed Dave's sleeve , pulling him inside "Oh shut up you big baby, you have a fucking garden of it out back , It might do you some good to get fresh air "He huffed and just pulled Dave back to a hallway with mutiple doors. He opened one of them that was a fuck lot cleaner then the rest of the house, romcom posters lining the walls and a book shelf stocked full of different movies and comics "This is where I stay. Make yourself at home "  
#2  
CG: It's all good. I understand ^-^))  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
((i gotta take a shower but holy fuck that was hilarious  
#1  
DAVE: He shot a smile at the guy on the couch quickly as he was guided towards the hallway, glancing around once they entered Karkat's room and raised a brow. "Dude, is that Adam Sandler?" He pointed to one of the posters with a snort, a little surprised. This wasn't at all what he had expected from him, but he wasn't judging. Not out loud anyway. "Your room is pretty nice."  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: The guy on the couch gave a lazy grin bavk,waving a bit. Karkat huffed and glared half heartedly "Go fuck yourself , he's an amaizing actor and I will fight you on that "He grumbled and flopped down on the bed, mutiple crab plushies thrown on it , including one that was bigger then Karkat. Then again, that wasn't that hard considerijg he was 5'3. "thanks, Gam buys everything . He's like, really fucking smart when he not stoned and he made a shit ton of money a while back "He shrugged and leaned against the crab "So then what do you like to do for fun?"  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
((okay im actually free now  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
DAVE: He raised his brows at the mention of the guy on the couch and resisted the urge to make a sugar daddy joke before moving over to sit next to him on the bed with a shrug. "I dunno, the majority of my spare time is spent on the internet to be honest, but I like movies and shit too."  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: WooOooOoo)  
#2  
CG: He narrowed his eyes as if reading Dave's mind "Don't even start with me. I have to make sure he's not dead or killing on a daily basis "he grumbled but nodded, "That's pretty much all I do too"He hummed, still pleasently drunk off his ass  
#1  
DAVE: "Huh." He gave a small nod and continued to look around, admiring the overall aesthetic of the room. He didn't question the crabs, Karkat had already mentioned something about being a cancer earlier so he assumed he was just super into star signs and shit. "Well, in that case, what do you suggest we do?"  
#2  
CG: He shrugged and streached out a bit "I dunno. We could play a game or something . I don't know what game but we could find one "  
#1  
DAVE: "Yeah, sounds good to me. I'm down for pretty much whatever." He leaned back to lay on the bed, his legs hanging off the end as he looked up at the ceiling.  
#2  
CG: He nodded and rolled over on his stomach, using his arms to keep himself propped up , his head over his "Think of a game "  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
DAVE: "Are you talkin' video games or are we gonna break out more booze and do dumb cliché party games like never have I ever?" He chuckled gently.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "I mean if that's an option I have more booze "  
#1  
DAVE: "I'm down for it if you are."  
#2  
CG: "Let's do it "He nods and digs under his pillow, pulling out a bottle of vodicka "I only have one bottle "  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
DAVE: Dave snorts as Karkat pulls out the bottle. "Oh my god, do you just keep that under there?"  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat shrugs "I keep a lot of stuff under there "He digs around for a minute and pulls out a half eaten bag of chips, eating a few  
#1  
DAVE: He laughs again, snorting slightly and covering his forehead with his hand.  
#2  
CG: He looked over at him and tilted his head, not understanding why he was laughing and holds the bag out in offering  
#1  
DAVE: He takes a couple of chips and shoves them into his mouth, forcing his laughter to die down a little.  
#2  
CG: He just eats a few more before folding them up and shoving them back under his pillow. He sets the bottle down and hummed "So then , you go first "  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
DAVE: He chews on the chips for a few more moments before swallowing and nodding. "Okay, never have I ever kissed a guy."  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He just shook his head "Nope , have you?"  
#1  
DAVE: He snickered and gave a small nod. "Yeah."  
#2  
CG: He blushed a bit at that "Who? And do I take a drink or do you?"  
#1  
DAVE: "I think the person who has done it has gotta drink, so me." He takes a quick swig straight from the bottle and scrunches up his face a little before putting it back down. "Freshman year. My friend and I decided we'd experiment together to see if we were into guys. I ended up bi and he ended up homophobic. We're not friends anymore."  
#2  
CG: Karkat snickers at his face only to frown at the next part "Well fuck, I'm sorry dude . His loss and some lucky guy or gals gain "He hummed and thinks for a moment "Never have I ever had actual sex "  
#1  
DAVE: He narrows his eyes a bit. "Define 'actual sex.' Is that, like, never have I ever stuck my dick in someone?"  
#2  
CG: "Okay, umm. Anyone besides yourself touching your dick in a sexual way "  
#1  
DAVE: "Oh, then, yeah. I have. What about you?"  
#2  
CG: "Nope . Drink lover boy "He holds the bottle out to him  
#1  
DAVE: "Wait, really?" He takes another drink. "Like, are you seriously a virgin?"  
#2  
CG: He narrowed his own eyes "Yeah, I am. It's not that big of a deal "He grumbled and crossed his arms "I mean I've touched someone elses dick and gotten a few girls off, but they didn't really return the favor so it's whatever "He shrugged  
#1  
DAVE: "Well damn. So you've fondled some guy's dick but you never kissed him? Rude." He snickered.  
#2  
CG: "Oh go fuck yourself. I used to believe that a first kiss was supposed to be special , sue me "He huffed and looked down  
#1  
DAVE: "What do you mean used to? What happened?" He was genuinely curious about this, leaning forwards a little with a puzzled expression.  
#2  
CG: "I grew up? People wore me down , convinced me that life is shit and I need to lower my standards "He grumbled and looked up, looking at him quietly  
#1  
DAVE: "Oh." He frowned, looking down kind of awkwardly. "Jeez, man. That sucks."  
#2  
CG: He shrugged and grabbed the bottle from his hand , taking a large drink before sighing "It's whatever.. your turn "  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
DAVE: He nodded slowly, trying to think of a good question. "Alright, never have I ever been caught jerking off."  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He groaned and took another drink "To many times"  
#1  
DAVE: "Pfft, bad luck man. I'm good at making sure I'm in complete privacy before I get myself off."  
#2  
CG: "Lucky piece of shit "He mumbed and thought for a moment "Never have I ever went to school drunk or high "  
#1  
DAVE: He snorted and took a drink. "Never drunk, but I've turned up to class high a couple times."  
#2  
CG: "same " he snatched the bottle and took a drink "Whenever I'm drunk I just stay home "  
#1  
DAVE: "Yeah, me too. I tend not to drink too much during the day, though. If i'm drunk it's because I drank way too much the night before,"  
#2  
CG: "I normally just drink when I'm depressed , lonely, or at a party "He pulls the chips back out and sncacks on a few  
#1  
DAVE: "Yeah, I get that. I mean, I was all of the above earlier so y'know." He smiled briefly.  
#2  
CG: He smiled back softly and tilted his head "Yeah, waht was up with that, is everything alright?"  
#1  
DAVE: "Oh, right, yeah. My friend ditched me, even after telling me he'd hang out with me because we rarely go to parties, to go get laid, and I'm pretty sure I saw him with my ex who broke up with me a few weeks ago, so it was kinda overwhelming." He shrugged it off, the thought of it now made him feel like he had been overreacting, which he kinda had been.  
#2  
CG: He listened quietly and sighed "I'm sorry, if it helps any I'm sure they wont last. If he left to get laid , why don't you just get laid? I mean you're hot, so it can't be that hard to get someone to sleep with you "  
#1  
DAVE: "Oh, uh, thanks. And I guess that's a good point, but we already left, so the only person I can actually sleep with right now is you, and I'd feel kinda bad being the one to take your virginity having only known you for a couple of hours." His cheeks dusted a light pink, the thought of hooking up with Karkat had been in the back of his mind all night, but he didn't wanna straight up mention that he wanted to sleep with him.  
#2  
CG: "Im up for it. I mean you seem sweet and like I said before, you're hot. No offense, but you're probably as good as I'm gonna get. Plus, I could say that I'm not a virgin anymore "He said casually, a light blush spreading across his face . He'd kind of hoping that something would happen between the two of them all night  
#1  
DAVE: "Well shit, if you're down I'm down." He grinned, flickering down to his lips momentarily before looking back at his eyes. "But only if you're totally sure. Like, I don't wanna regret this in the morning."  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He licked his lips when he noticed him glance , his blush growing a bit darker "I'm sure. But the shades have to go, that's my one condition . Well, you have to cuddle with me after we're done or I will hang you with your own insides "  
#1  
DAVE: He shrugged and pulled off his shades, setting them down on his bedside cabinet and glancing back at him. "That's reasonable. And I'm down for cuddles."  
#2  
CG: He looked back at him and nods, shifting from side to side "Okay, good... So then, how do we start...?"  
#1  
DAVE: "Well, c'mere... It's about time you have your first experience of kissing a guy." He smirks and leans forwards, stopping just before their lips connect to give Karkat the chance to back out if he wants to.  
#2  
CG: His entire face went red and he licked his lips again with a nod "O-okay "He closed the distance when he noticed that Dave had stopped, pressing his lips against his  
#1  
DAVE: He let his eyes close as their lips met, a hand moving up to cup Karkat's jaw carefully. He wanted to make his first kiss with another guy as sweet as possible.  
#2  
CG: He mimicked Dave's mvoements, closing his own eyes and leans into his hand a bit, practically melting into the kiss with a soft breathy sigh  
#1  
DAVE: He let his other hand rest on Karkat's waist as he pulled away ever so slightly, his lips stretching into a smile.  
#2  
CG: He moved his hand up to his shoulder and followed the kiss with a small whine of protest  
#2  
CG: ,licking his lips with a distant expression once he had moved back**  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
DAVE: He took the whine as a way of encouragement, so he soon leaned in once more to kiss him again, this time a little more firmly.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer , kissing him back quickly with a bit more confidence  
#1  
DAVE: He smirked into the kiss, his hand moving down from his jaw to his other hip to pull him onto Dave's lap.  
#2  
CG: He crawled up on his lap with no protest , his hand moving up to Dave's hair to tangle his fingers in the soft strands  
#1  
DAVE: His arms snake around his waist to pull him close, bodies pressed against each other as he trailed his tongue over Karkat's bottom lip.  
#2  
CG: He parted his lips with a small gasp, settling his legs on eatherside of Dave's waist, balling his fist in his shirt  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
DAVE: He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Karkat's mouth, one hand moving underneath Karkat's shirt and tracing over his skin.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He shuddered when he felt his fingers on his pudgy skin, that being the main reason he wore big sweaters to hide it. He tugged on Dave's shirt a bit and whined again quietly  
#1  
DAVE: He couldnt help but roll his hips into him gently, breaking away for a moment to pull off his own shirt.  
#2  
CG: He let out a sharp gasp and rolled his hips back against his , running his fingers over the newly exposed skin "H-hot"Was all he managed to say  
#1  
DAVE: He smiled at that and began to push up the fabric of Karkat's sweater, exposing some of his skin as he gazes at him happily.  
#2  
CG: He bit his lip and just lifted his arms up so it would be easier to get off  
#1  
DAVE: He pulled the sweater off completely and abandoned it on the floor along with his shirt. Dave then glanced down and ran his hands over his chest. "God, you're gorgeous."  
#2  
CG: He shivered at the slight chill and wrapped his arms around his waist "I call bullshit "He mumbled and arched into his touch  
#1  
DAVE: He furrowed his brows, hands resting on his chest. "What? No way, man. It's true. You're hot as fuck."  
#2  
CG: "I know 20 people on the top of my head that could say other wise "He grumbled under his breath  
#1  
DAVE: He leaned in to kiss him briefly. "Well those 20 people aren't here right now. I am. And I think you're so fucking handsome."  
#2  
CG: He kissed him back as quick as he could before he pulled away "Well what if I'm one of those 20 people?"  
#1  
DAVE: He paused, his expression softening. "Then let me convince you that you are beautiful."  
#2  
CG: He looked back at him for a moment before nodding "...Okay. I doubt it'll work though "  
#1  
DAVE: "Then at least I'll try." He leaned in to kiss his lips some more before moving down to his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone, trailing sloppy kisses down his torso."  
#2  
CG: He tilted his head back and let out a small sound when he kissed his neck and collar bone, his blush growing the farther down the kisses went "W-what are you doing ?"  
#1  
DAVE: He pulled away just as he was in the middle of sucking a hickey into his collarbone to look up at him. "I dunno, really. Why, do you want to stop?"  
#2  
CG: His entire top half was dark red, looking back down at him an rubbed the spot he was sucking a mark at "I-I just figured you wouldn't want any reminder of what we're doing and I figured hickeys are a pretty promanite reminder "  
#1  
DAVE: "When did I say I didn't wanna remember this?" He furrowed his brows in a small frown. "Besides, hickeys fade within a couple of days. It's not like I'm tattooing my name on you."  
#2  
CG: "Im sorry, I'm over thinking "He sighs and runs his fingers through Dave's hair "And I know. I like hickeys, like, a lot . So I don't have a problem with them "  
#1  
DAVE: He smiles and wraps his arms around him again. "Then I'll be sure to give you a whole bunch."  
#1  
((hey its getting late here and i have a huge family event tomorrow so ive gotta be up, do you think we could come back later to continue this?  
#2  
CG: He hummed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling a bit closer "Good"  
#2  
CG: Yeah, of course. I understand ! I'll talk to you tomorrow ^-^))  
#1  
DAVE: He soon returned to the spot he had been sucking on, spending some time scattering his neck and collarbones with hickies.  
#1  
((okay, see you later!!  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] disconnected.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
SATURDAY 29 JULY 2017  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He wrapped his arms around his neck to hold him there and let out a small breathy moan, starting to rock his hips against whatever was there  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
SUNDAY 30 JULY 2017  
#1  
DAVE: He smiled to himself ever so slightly and rocked his hips along with him rhythmically, the tent in his boxers pressing into him a little.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: He leaned up next to his ear and moaned breathy, grabbing on to the hem of Dave's boxers and tugs softly  
#2  
CG: Sorry, I was at my dad's ))  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
MONDAY 31 JULY 2017  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
DAVE: He soon flips Karkat over so he's lying on his back with Dave on top of him, and begins to trail his kisses down lower, moving down past his stomach and finally kissing along the waistband of his pants.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat looked up at him with a small smile, his body arching up int each one of Daves kisses and he moves a hand down to tug on his own pants "God I never realized how uncomfortable skinny jeans were untill right this minuite "He mumbled, the tent in his pants straining against the tight material  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
DAVE: Dave grinned at this, looking up at him. "Well here, I'll help you out a little." He unbuttoned Karkat's jeans and pulled them off slowly before tossing them onto the floor and glancing back up at him. "Better?"  
#2  
CG: Karkat helped kick his pants off quickly, letting out a small sigh of relief once they were off. He nodded and looked down at him , cartoon crabs printed on his boxers "Much. "  
#1  
DAVE: "Good." He tried his best not to laugh at how adorable his boxers are, instead reaching in to gently palm at him.  
#2  
CG: He bit his lip to stifle a small moan and wraps his arms around Dave, pulling him closer and closes his eyes, trying not to rock up into his hand  
#1  
DAVE: He began kissing his jaw again, soon slipping his hand underneath his boxers slowly.  
#2  
CG: He felt his cheeks burn scarlet and he tilted his head back, dragging his nails up and down his back as he rolled his hips up into his hand with a small moan  
#1  
DAVE: He wrapped his hand around his length and began gently stroking it, using his other hand to pull down his boxers.  
#2  
CG: His moans grew louder when he felt his hand and his hips start to move faster, more needy "F-fuck~"  
#1  
DAVE: Dave didn't stop moving his hand, nipping and sucking on his neck as he did so.  
#2  
CG: Karkat let out a small whine and wrapped his legs around Daves waist, trying to pull him closer "D-dave, shit , c-close "He mumbled breathily, trying to warn him 12:23:05

#1  
DAVE: He didn't stop at the warning, just moved up to place another kiss on his lips, the pace set by his hand quickening.  
#2  
CG: "Shitshitshit"He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in Daves neck, biting down on the soft skin to muffle a loud moan as he came into his hand, his nails digging into his back to keep him there as he pants heavily  
#1  
DAVE: He tilted his head back as Karkat came, a satisfied smile stretching across his lips. He hadn't expected Karkat to get off just from that, but he definitely wasn't complaining.  
#2  
CG: Karkat just clung on to him tightly rubbing his cheek against his neck and shoulder as he started to come down from the bliss "S-so much for fucking "He gasped against his shoulder, sounding a bit dissapointed  
1 2

MONDAY 31 JULY 2017  
#1  
DAVE: He eventually let go of Karkat's dick, awkwardly holding his hand away from him as he shrugged. "Hey, it's fine. We can chill for a while and then go for round two."  
#2  
CG: He refused to lossen his hold around Dave, clinging on to him like kola and buried his face into his neck "sounds good "  
#1  
DAVE: He pressed a kiss to his temple and smiled for a moment before speaking quietly. "Uh, do you have any tissues, though? My hand is kinda..."  
#2  
CG: He opened his eyes and looked at him a bit confused before snickering, understanding what he meant "Under my pillow"  
#1  
DAVE: He chuckled quietly at that and pulled away ever so slighly to reach for the tissues, pulling them out and cleaning himself up.  
#2  
CG: He whined when he started to move away but let him go, opting to streach out with a quiet groan  
#1  
DAVE: He soon returned, wrapping both arms around him happily. "Just asking in advance, but you have lube, right?"  
#2  
CG: He wrapped his arms back around him and nuzzled his cheek softly , blushing at the question "Yes I have lube"He grumbled and pecked his lips  
#1  
DAVE: He smiled at the kiss. "Good." He dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a condom and setting it aside for later, kissing him again.  
#2  
CG: He glanced down at the condom and then at him with a small chuckle "did you plan on getting lucky?"He teases playfully and kisses him back happily  
#1  
DAVE: He winked at him and snorted a little. "Didn't exactly plan on it, but I like to be prepared just in case."  
#2  
CG: He giggled at the snort and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer "Smart"he hummed and kissed his cheek 12:55:59

#1  
DAVE: He moved a hand up to lace it in his hair, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Did you plan on getting lucky?"  
#2  
CG: He leaned into his hand and hummed softly "Not at all, but its a pleasant surprise "He said, running his fingers over his back  
#1  
((yo i gtg for now but ill be back later!  
#2  
CG: (Kk, talk to you later !  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
WEDNESDAY 02 AUGUST 2017  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt] [] joined chat.  
#1  
At a party! turntechGodhead [+ for prompt]'s connection timed out.  
THURSDAY 03 AUGUST 2017  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat

1 2


	51. Chapter 51

*  
Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: DAVE, YOU KNOW I CARE ABOUT YOU, AND I SAY YOU WITH THE UTMOST CARE.  
#2  
TG: Umm, okay? Where are you going with this?  
#1  
CG: OKAY SO.  
#1  
CG: THE UTMOST CARE.  
#1  
CG: BUT YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE THREW UP ON YOU, THROUGH YOU IN A WASTE CHUTE.  
#1  
CG: THEN PULLED YOU OUT, STUCK A FORK IN YOUR BONE BULGE AND THEN SENT YOU OFF TO BED.  
#2  
TG: Pfft, I don't look that bad  
#1  
CG: DAVE.  
#1  
CG: SHOWER.  
#1  
CG: PLEASE.  
#1  
CG: LIKE THIS HORRIBLE, YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT, I CAN'T EVEN BE IN THE SAME BED WITH YOU RIGHT NOW.  
#2  
TG: *He huffs and crosses his arms *Maybe I don't wanna, what're you gonna do about I? *he stuck his tongue out childishly *  
#2  
TG: And the reason I stink is because of you. Your like a furnace so yeah I'm gonna sweat  
#1  
CG: I would like to kiss you at some point, I will even come into the shower with you if you would like and wash your hair, please.  
#2  
TG: *He thinks it over before nodding slightly *Fine, I'll shower.  
#1  
CG: *-Sighing he nodded, pushing his hair back out of his eyes before taking his hand.- We can cuddle later but You are actually offending my nose.  
#2  
TG: Dave takes his hand and gets up, pouting a bit "Fuck dude, you really know how to wake a guy up. I love to feel like shit first thing in the morning "He grumbled and walked to the bathroom  
#1  
CG: Pressing a soft kiss to the mans hand he frowned. Pressing close he dragged the other towards the shower block. "Sorry, I want to cuddle but it kinda hurts."  
#2  
TG: He just sighed , turning the shower on once they got there "Sorry for assulting your senses dude, my bad "he grumbled, , stepping in the shower with a small frown  
#1  
CG: Frowning he sat at the edge of his tub, feet crossed as he reached up to sift a hand through his hair. "Come now, Dick. You know I like you, it is just- I got a sensitive nose."  
#2  
TG: "I get that dude, it's fine. Just not best way to be woken up in the morning. "he said, grabbing the soap and scrubbed himself off, not waiting for the troll as he washed his own hair silently  
#1  
CG: Leaning against his shoulder, looking over at him, tapping his heel against the tiles for a moment. "Sorry, I just- didn't want you to wake up with me not being there. Blach sorry, it was rude."  
#2  
TG: He rinsed himself off , smelling like some sweet body wash shit "It's fine. "he said simply, his mood just thrown off now "Just forget about it. I'll make sure that I don't lay next to you when I sleep, then I won't sweat . Problem solved "  
#1  
CG: "No- No that-" Growling softly he lent forwards pressing his face against his knees. Fuck there he goes, foot in his mouth again, jesus. "No I just want you close to me. Mean it is my fault with the shitty blood to be this hot and so clingy. Just moody now that my slime is running low and getting dirty."  
#2  
TG: He made sure that he got all the soap off before stepping out of the shower. "shut it, no depressing shit right now. Actually, that reminds me of something"He grabbed the trolls wrist and tugged him softly, not bothing to get dressed "Here, follow me"  
#1  
CG: Cheeks an obnoxious candy red he followed after him, stumbling just a little to catch up. "Dave, you know that is what I am best at. Besides what are you gonna show me, did I leave the coffee out again, cause I am sorry."  
#2  
TG: He didn't answer his question as he walked a few rooms down."Okay, so, it literally took me a year and many sleepless nights to perfect it. But I asked Kanaya to test it out and she said it was perfect. "he opened the door and there was a large coon in the middle of the room, filled with clean soper  
#2  
TG: "If you don't like it that's fine, I can dump it out and start from scratch ."He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously  
#1  
CG: Blinking she looked up at him for a moment before shuffling in closer. Pushing his hands into his pocket he walked in a little closer, pushing himself up a little he pushed his fingers into the spoors for a moment before grinning. "I- Dave... Sugar, that- it is fantastic."  
#2  
TG: He watched the troll move closer to it and looked nervous, hoping it'd be okay for him. He smiled a bit at his words and ran his fingers through his hair "Cool. I'm glad you like it "  
#1  
CG: Grinning he pushed himself up, half draped over the coon as he pushed his hand further inside of it. "Fuck yes, this is perfect. I mean- we wont get to sleep together..."  
#2  
TG: He sighs and nods "I know.. but you need your sleep more then anyone else on this fuckin rock. "he looked down, frowning at the thought of them not being able to sleep together but it was worth it if Karkat got more rest  
#1  
CG: Shifting he dropped back down, wiping it on his sweater before rushing over to press his face against the overs shoulder. "I can move it. Transport it to your room, I can have my arm out and hold onto you. "  
#2  
TG: He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head softly "I already tried, the things to heavy for me Kanaya, and terezi put together. Its not going to move and it's to big to transport "  
#1  
CG: Then we can move you bed, captcherlog it and then we can move it into this room. Put a tanspotaliser in the room so we can cuddle in your room then sleep here." Tucking in close he wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer.  
#2  
TG: He just stayed quiet, not arguing or agreeing as he just held him close quietly  
#1  
CG: "You smell nice... Now get some clothes on, we can go and cuddle somewhere nicer then here."  
#2  
TG: "Thanks, it's always good to know that I don't smell like shit "He sighs, walking back to the room to grab some clean clothes  
#1  
CG: Smiling he followed close behind, pushing his hair back out of his eyes before dropping to the bed again. "Perfect."  
#2  
TG: Are you okay with Dave being trans? If not that's fine, I understand. Please dont disconnect though because I like this chat so far)  
#1  
CG: ((I mean, i would prefer no? Sorry i mean i am ftm IRL and like- i dunno really like my cis babies right now.  
#2  
TG: He glanced back at the troll and rolled his eyes "Dork. "he mumbled under his breath and slipped on some sweatpants and a shirt  
#2  
TG: So am I, that's kinda why that's my headcannon tbh . But it's all good! Just thought I'd ask^-^))  
#1  
CG: ((Heh well, i mean shit we could double up if you would like?  
#1  
CG: Rolling his eyes Dave dropped down, pulling the blankets over himself. Staring up at the old ceiling face there. "Can you turn the fan on?"  
#2  
TG: What do you mean? Sorry if that's a stupid question, I'm not the smartest ))  
#1  
CG: ((I mean both of them are trans?  
#2  
TG: He looked up at the fan "I don't know if that thing even works , but it's worth a shot "He said and stood up on the bed. He reached up and pulled the string thing, the fan slolwy starting to move "If this thing falls and crushes us in our sleep I'm blaming you "  
#2  
TG: ((Ah. It's up to you dude, I don't mind either way ^-^  
#1  
CG: Shrugging he opened his arms wide for the other to cuddle up against him. Relaxing he shrugged, staring back at the fan again for a second. "Well it wouldn't kill you, you would just come back to life cause of your god teir. I would die."  
#1  
CG: ((Sorry man i am half asleep. :)  
#2  
TG: He laid down on the trolls chest and nuzzled into his neck, frowning against his neck "Dont say that kind of shit, please. I don't like thinking about that "he mumbled sadly  
#2  
TG: ((its all good dude, I understand. I'm subbed to this chat though so if I disconnect for some reason I'll be back, my internet cuts in and out  
#1  
CG: Eyes falling he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer before pecking his forehead lightly. "Well it is true. I am fragile, I am most likely gonna die when we make it to the new session."  
#2  
TG: He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head "No, you're not going to die. You're going to live and we're goin to grow old together so shut the fuck up "He hisses out , clinging on to the trolls sweater tightly  
#1  
CG: Tensing up for a moment he lent over, shifting to curl his leg around the man's waist. Sighing he nuzzled into the top of his head. "I have gross blood, I am easily infected, I didn't even make it to god teir, I am gonna die."  
#2  
TG: He tightened his hold and just shakes his head "N-no , you're not. I won't fucking let you. Even if we don't stay together I want to be your friend for eternity . I fucking love you and I'm not going to lose you "  
#1  
CG: Breathing just a little harder he looked away, setting his cheek on the others head lightly. Petting his hands over his shoulders lightly he nodded. "I will try, I just- I don't want you to cry when I go."  
#2  
TG: He tried to relax at the touch but just ended up tightening his hold, trying to keep him as close as possible "Shut. Up. You're not going to die "He growls out stubbornly . He sits up and crawls off the bed, grabbing a random pice of chalk and just summoned one of the bed that made him good tier  
#1  
CG: Frowning he pushed himself up, leaning against his elbows as he tried to focus on what the man was doing. "Dave, what are you doing, should I be worried... Seriously."  
#2  
TG: "No. You don't need to be worried. The one time John visited he did this thing with vriskia and it seemed to work."He started to draw over the gear on the bed that made it Dave's, karkats sign on as well so both signs clashed together  
#1  
CG: Pushing himself up Dave folded his legs, scratching at his gills hidden underneath the strips of cloth underneath his sweater. "If you take away your own god tier I will destroy you, Strider."  
#2  
TG: "Shhhh, babe, I got this"He finished drawing and stood up, holding him hand out "Do you trust me?"  
#1  
CG: "With my life." Speaking quickly she shuffled forwards, taking his hand tightly before helping himself up.  
#2  
TG: He gave a small smile at that and nodded "Good . "he pulled Karkat to his chest and held him tightly "I love you. "he mumbled before pulling a katana out of his specibus "Close your eyes and try to relax "  
#2  
TG: He said, keeping the katana out of his line of sight*  
#1  
CG: Lip wobbling he nodded, pressing himself against the other, his head tucked underneath the man's chin. Fingers clenching in his shirt as he felt the slight brush of binder underneath his fingers. Breathing out slowly he pressed a small kiss to his collar bone. "I love you, I am so so flushed for you."  
#2  
TG: He held the troll tightly in his arm burying his face in his hair "I love you too, more then you'll ever know "He mumbled . He pressed the blade against Karkats back and just pushes it in quickly, the blade easily sliding through the trolls back and into the humans chest , letting out a pained sound as he dropped them both down to their knees  
#1  
CG: Red tears slipping from his eyes at the pain he gripped the man tighter, pulling them in closer before tipping his head up. Hands shaking he pressed their lips together softly, noses bumping as he tried to hold back his own whimpers at the blood coming from the both of them. Nails digging into the back of his neck Karkat mumbled out. "Flushed for you."  
#2  
TG: He tilted his head down and presses his lips back against his, the kiss being more teeth then anything as he tried to bite back pained sounds . "F-flushed for you too kitten "He smiles shakely before he turns his head away, couching up blood and starts to go limp  
#1  
CG: "Hate this, don't- don't you fucking die on me stider. I-If I hear a clock I will destroy you." Sniffling he lent in closer, pressing a few more sharp kisses to his lips, trying to keep his attention on Karkat despite how weak he was feeling. Loosing feeling in his legs and his fingers already.  
#2  
TG: "Heh, no promises babe "He said, his voice sounding tired and his speech was slurred . He tries to keep up with the kisses but after each kiss he got more tied. He grabbed on to the hilt of the katana and twisted it before pulling it out, throwing it to the side half hazordly .  
#1  
CG: "Hate that ni-nick name." Lltting out a soft scream at the twist he hunched over, pressing his face against the others neck. Nails white he fell,his head slaping into the floor as the last of his blood ended up staining their floor a candy red mixing with the human's blood.  
#2  
TG: "I-I know "He chuckled almost silently . He just out a small whimper before he fell lifeless as well, his body ending up tangled with the limp troll on the on the floor, the entire room going still and silent  
#1  
CG: Waking up to the light in his eyes, the ache in his limbs and noticeable lack of ticking at was in the air had the troll sitting up quickly, slapping himself in the chest as he looked around for Dave.  
#2  
TG: Dave had just ended up a few feet away, not yet waking up as his body tried to reboot itself but was taking longer then normal  
#1  
CG: Relaxing Karkt stared down at himself for a moment. The brown and red covering. The hoodie now covering half of his eyes, a second bed having appeared in the room he stared down at Dave. "Strider...."  
#2  
TG: Dave just laid still for a few minutes , his body fazing in and out a few times before he was able to shakely sit up, patches of gray all over his body and a ingle horn on his head that swooped back, the other horn not haveing been able to appear. He blinked around a few times and groaned loudly "Fuck I hate dying , that shit hurts "He mumbled tiredly  
#1  
CG: Staring for a moment Karkat pushed himself up, dropping to the floor before kneeling down in frown of the other man, troll? Shifting he reached out a hand, pressing his fingers to the others cheek lightly before biting her lip. "Sugar, what happened... what did you do?"  
#2  
TG: He leaned into the trolls warm hand without hesatating , looking back at Karkat with a lazy grin "I fucked with suit, but it worked !"He said happily,just glad that Karkat was okay  
#1  
CG: "You have a fucking horn, Strider, what the hell. Fuck you just stabbed me and now I look like an asshole I just- fuck." Panting softly he reached out, holding the back of his neck lightly.  
#2  
TG: He looked confused for a second , bringing a hand up to his head and froze when he felt the horn. He looked back at Karkat and his grin fell as he talked "Sorry.."He mumbled quietly, leaning away from the trolls touch , thinking that he had somehow fucked up  
#1  
CG: "Cmon, ;ets get you to the bed and you can lay down, I have to figure out how to deal with this fucking cape." Smiling he laid down, brushing his fingers over the bed as he waisted for Dave to come and join him.  
#2  
TG: He looked over at the troll and frowns slightly but slowly gets up, walking over to karkat and laid down , looking at him quietly  
#1  
CG: Arms wrapping around the man he relaxed, pressing his face into his cheek. "Now, what have you done, Karkat? I mean- do I need to be worried?"  
#2  
TG: He relaxed into the hold and nuzzled into him "You don't have to be worried. I had to fuck with a few things but you don't have to worry at all, I swear "  
#1  
CG: "Then why did you stab us, cause that- that was a touch worrying." Mumbling he lent in, staring back at him.  
#2  
TG: "because the only way you can good teir is if you die. "he shrugged , looking back at him  
#1  
CG: Sighing he pressed a few kisses over his jaw lightly before smiling. "I just- I love you."  
#2  
TG: He smiled at the kisses and tilted his head back slightly "I love you too. Are you okay? Do you like, feel okay and shit?"  
#1  
CG: "Chest feels tight and my head is all fussy but yes I feel okay now." Trailing kisses over his neck Karkat smiled.  
#2  
TG: "Yeah, you'll get used to that "He hums , closing his eyes and wraps his arms around the trolls waist, leaning his head back a bit more  
#1  
CG: Allowing himself to relax he pecked his collar bone. "I am glad you didn't leave me for good now, that- I would have hated that."  
#2  
TG: His cheeks dusted light red at the kiss and he nods, squeezing him softly "that's how I would have felt if you left me"  
#1  
CG: "Please, promise me you wont pull that shit again... please." Pulling back a little he stared up at Dave, his hood still covering half of his face.  
#2  
TG: He pushed the hood out of karkats face and he kisses between his eyes softly "I promise , love "  
#1  
CG: Cheeks red, stained with red from his tears before he was nodding. Arms wrapping around his shoulders Karkat sighed, pressing their forehead together lightly. "Okay, I love you, so glad you are here."  
#2  
TG: Dave pressed his forehead back against Karkats and smiles softly "I love you too"He said, pecking his lips softly . "cuddle?"  
#1  
CG: Nodding he pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pressing the other back into the bed. "That sounds perfect right now."  
#2  
TG: He looked up at him and smiled softly , holding his arms open invitingly  
#1  
CG: Crawling back into his arms he smiled. Eyes falling at the cooler body against him.  
#2  
TG: He holds the troll close to his chest and set his chin on his head, closing his eyes. No sooner then they started cuddling did he start to sweat again, the worst of it coming from his chest. He didn't even seem to notice the smell, having grown used to it  
#1  
CG: Pouting slightly he lent in, eyes falling as he tried to ignore it for as long as he could. Chest tight he had to sit up after a moment, ripping at the edge of his pajama's he frowned harshly. "How do I get this shit off!"  
#2  
TG: He frowned when Karkat got up, not sure what was wrong but he moved a hand to back, unzipping them far enough to where Karkat could keep unzipping it if he wanted "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
#1  
CG: Huffing he pulled off his shirt. Ripping at the mass of thick bandages from his chest. Jaw set tight he was careful with the last layer, gently removing the bandages from his chest before delicately pulling them away from his gils. The bright, small, candy gils were exposed to the air now, puffing out softly he let his head fall. "Fuck- that was just- dead."  
#1  
CG: ((ah i am actually passing out, can i reply fully when i get up in a few house. so sorry dude. I am actually dead on my feet. I'm subbed so like- yes. In love with this, sorry man.  
#2  
TG: His eyes went wide when he saw then, moving a hand out to touch then but stops last second "What's wrong? Why did you sit up, are you alright ?"  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: ((It's all good dude, I understand , sleep welland reply when you can ^-^ I'm subbed to this chat as well, so talk to you later !  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: Nodding he was able to relax now and actually breath, laying back down he pressed himself against the others chest. "Thanks baby, I just- couldn't breath, it was actually starting to hurt now."  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: He nodded and wrapped his arms around karkats waist ,pulling him closer "okay good. I was afraid you were hurt or something "He mumbled, pulling the troll to his chest  
#1  
CG: "Nah, chest kinda hurts but you know it's fine." Shifting he looked around for a moment, tightening his arms a little more around him. "You okay?"  
#2  
TG: He bis his lip and shifted a bit "Chest kinda hurts too, but not much I can do about that "He hums , nuzzling into his hair  
#1  
CG: "Okay, okay yeah that is fine." Mumbling slightly he pecked his jaw lightly, curling up against the human. "So horns right?"  
#2  
TG: He nodded slightly and pecked his lips vaci softly "Yeah.. I'll make them disappear, just tired right now though "  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: Nodding he saw the grey tinges to his face, relaxing in his arms Karkat pressed his fingers into the others shoulders.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: Dave closed his eyes and sighs contehly, relaxing under him  
#1  
CG: Nodding he pressed a few soft kisses over his neck, shuffling in a little closer to the cool skin.  
#2  
TG: He lets out a small purr at the feeling, unable to stop himself as he started sweating a bit more against the trolls hot skin  
#1  
CG: Groaning he pushed himself up, looking down at him for a moment. Crawling to sit on the man's thigh he frowned a little.  
#2  
TG: He frowned when Karkat moved, looking down at him with a small worried expression "what's wrong babe?"  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: "You are sweating again, jesus this is why we can't cuddle unless we are in the common room." Huffing he looked down at him, pouting a little before taking Dave's hand. Pressing a few soft kisses over the back of his hand.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: His face fell and he sat up , pulling his legs to his chest with a small frown "I'm sorry "He mumbled, pulling his hand back  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: "One is because I would really like to make out with you and two being you are going to over heat again and I don't need you feinting when I am trying to suck your bulge." Huffing he leaned down at, pressing their foreheads together lightly before taking his hand again.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "Heat? Will I even go through heat?"He asked , blushing a bit at the words  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: "Over heat. Like stress and like die because of it. Not like- sex heat..."  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "Okay, yeah. I'm sorry about that, I can't control it "He frowns an just sighs , standing up to go take aother shower  
#1  
CG: "No!" Huffing he stood up, wrapping his arms tightly around the man, face pressed to his shoulder blades "You, me, common room, locking the doors, air con."  
#2  
TG: He just tried to shake him off "I stink already though. I know you don't like my smell "  
#1  
CG: "No, sh, it isn't bad, it is fine, besides I can easily be distracted." Staying closer he pressed a small kiss to the back of his neck.  
#2  
TG: "you litterly woke me up by saying I smelt like shit. I kind of put two and two together "He grumbled, just trying to get out of his hodl, feeling self consious of how he smelt ever since Karkat said that  
#1  
CG: "I am an asshole, I have no filter, you smell fine, sugar. Please, cmon. I want to cuddle." Staying closer he pushed him forwards a little. Fine if Dave was going to shower then he was coming in too.  
#2  
TG: "bullshit "He grumbed and just walked to the short, turning the water on . He glanced back at Karkat and frrows his brow "What're you doing ?"  
#1  
CG: "Coming in, cause you are grumpy." Pulling off the rest of his god tier he went into the shower, wetting the thick mass of hair before holding out a hand.  
#2  
TG: He huffed and shook is head, wrapping his arms around his own chest "I'm keeping my shirt on then "  
#1  
CG: Frowning a little he nodded, making room beside him. "Fine, get your ass in here."  
#2  
TG: He slipped his pants off and walked in after him, groaning when the wet shirt clung to him "  
#1  
CG: Wrapping his arms around the other he pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
#2  
TG: He leaned back into him , kissing his cheek back soflyy "I regret wearing my shirt "  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: "Take it off? I can give you a hand, promise not to look." Raising an eyebrow he smiled up at him, pressing their head together.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: He bit hid lip and nods slghtky "Okay " he smiled back softly  
#1  
CG: Holding the edge of his shirt he pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. "Need another hand?"  
#2  
TG: He lifted his arms to help get it off and nods slutly "Please "  
#1  
CG: Pulling the binder off he made a mental note to wash it later before pushing himself up, pecking dave's cheek again. "Good, now shower."  
#2  
TG: He took a deep breath and groaned quietly in relif as he took a few deep breaths , smiling back at him sottly "Sure thing kitten~"He teased, grabbing to soap and washed himself  
#1  
CG: Smoothing his fingers over the others back lightly he pressed another kiss to his jaw before stepping back. His hair curling around his shoulders now that it was wet, reaching for his body wash.  
#2  
TG: He looked over at him and siled softly "You look like a wet cat "He giggled quietly , leaning forward and nuzled his cheek  
#1  
CG: Pouting he pushed at his shoulder lightly, cheeks red at the nick names. "Shut your face, this is so bad, I need to get it cut."  
#2  
TG: He giggled a bit louder, his own normally tamed and styled hair was starting to get just as bad as karakts "Nooo, you look cute with it"  
#1  
CG: Huffing he rolled his eyes, turning his back to the man he soaped up his hair, shooting up at different angles. "Oh shut your face."  
#2  
TG: He batted karkats hand away and just started to wash his hair "You know, you'd look hot in a dress. Oh my gosh, can I dress you up?? For ironic purpious obviously "  
#1  
CG: Rinsing his hands off he let out a soft purr at the long fingers in his hair. Throat vibrating in a few clicks at the pressure before he was nodding. Fingers brushing over the base of his horns Karkat shifted in closer. "yes, okay, anything you want is good."  
#2  
TG: He grinned brightly and moved his nimble dj fingers to the base of the trolls horns , massing them firmly "Fuck yes"  
#1  
CG: Knees a little weak he tipped his head back, the tips of his hors just visible through his hair even now. "Mmm, is nice... We should wash you."  
#2  
TG: He hums and leans up , kissing over each horn softly ".mmkay "  
#1  
CG: Cheeks a bright red he pressed his his fingers against the tiled wall, trying to relax a little. "Dave... please, cmon."  
#2  
TG: Dave smirked smugly adn slipped his fingers away after a moment , pouting a bit "party pooper"  
#1  
CG: "Unless you wanna get freaky in the shower you need to take a few steps back, Strider." Shifting he turned around, looking back at him for a moment.  
#2  
TG: "Well what if I wanna get freaky in the shower ?"He tilted his head  
#1  
CG: "Psh... How freaky we talking bout?" Pushing in a little closer, he backed the taller man up a little to press him into the wall. Not pressed up against him, unwilling to push his boundaries around his chest but still wanting to be close.  
#2  
TG: His cheekss  
#2  
TG: His cheeks dusted light red, loosely wrapping his arms sound karkats waist loosely, silently thinking him flr being so consideredet "Mm, wsll, fucking in the shower is on my bucket list "  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: "I think I could live with that. How would you like to go about it?" Raising an eyebrow he pushed himself up, laying a few kisses over his shoulder.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
FRIDAY 07 JULY 2017  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TG: He hums softly and lays his head back on the trolls shoulder "Let's just see how things go?"  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: Nodding he pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, holding his hips lightly before eyes closed.  
#2  
TG: He tilted his head back slightly and brought his hand back up to the trolls horns, massing the base firmly  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
CG: Letting out a few soft clicks he leaned in, holding his hips tightly as he felt his knees growing weaker.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: He smirks and lightly drags his nails across where horn and skin meet "You sound like a cicada "He chucked softly  
#1  
CG: Dropping down to the floor, his knees thunking he pressed his head against the man's thighs, panting softly. "D-Dave!"  
#2  
TG: He just hums innocently "What's up babe?"He snickers softly and goes back to rubbing the pad of his figers against the base of the trolls horns, leaning over to lick over the other one  
#1  
CG: "I will- oh god!" Panting softly he opened his mouth, panting against his thighs wetly. His claws digging into his own thighs he turned his head away a little. "F-Fucking- ah."  
#2  
TG: He tightened his hold on his horn to keep him still , smirking smugly "You good there KitKat?"He hums, wrapping his mouth around the other horn and lightly drags his teeth over it, being careful not to cause pain 08:58:19

1 2  
FRIDAY 07 JULY 2017  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: "Good! Yeah- Yeah I am good." Shaking a little at the sharp tingle against his horn and the tight grip agains the bed of the other. Trying to keep his back straight he could feel the cheeks red dripping from the tips of his claws now.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: He pulled his mouth away from the horn but left his hand dthere as he crouched down in front of him, a smug smirk on his face "You look good like this ~"He teased, pulling karkats hands away from his thighs so he didn't hurt himself  
#1  
CG: Letting out a soft growl that mixed in with his pleased clicks he looked up at the hum for a moment, his legs and arms shaking a little with the effort not to just sink down onto the floor anymore then he already was.  
#2  
TG: He looked smug at the mess he made of the troll. He leads him away from the spray of the water before pushing him down on his back, bringing a hand down to between the trolls thighs as he softly licks over a grub scar  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: Arching up, Karkat let out a soft sound, words actually spilling out. His rather relatively small bulge curling around the others fingers, his thighs drenching a sickly candy red, his nock on display. "F-Fuck off, Davey."  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: "You sure you want me to do that ?"He smirsk, softly squeezing his bulge before pulling away all together, blushing lightly at the nickname " Alright then, whatever you say "He hums,licking the cherry red of his fingers that his bulge left  
#1  
CG: Tightening up visebly, everything pressing together and his eyes widening at the obscene way that Dave was licking his fingers Karkat shook. Teeth clenched he pushed himself up before gripping his free hand and pulling him down, pressing their foreheads together. "I swear to gog, I will leave and ask Terezi to help me finish if you don't."  
#2  
TG: He let out a small suprised sound when was pulled down but all in all he was quiet pleased of karkats reaction to him liking the material off his fingers.he narrowed his eyes and litterly growls at the thought of terezi touching him "Dont you fucking dare "He hisses out, his hand moving to down to squeeze karkats bulge again "This, is mine. And I'll fucking fight anyone who fucking disagrees with me "  
#1  
CG: Slamming his head down into the floor he arched up, rolling his hips up into the man's hand before nodding. His head full he reached up to hold Dave's wrist lightly, clicking a little instead of actually responding this time. His bulge curling around the others fingers, pulling them a little closer.  
#2  
TG: Dave smirked, brushing his finger against the trolls soaked nook before slipping two fingers in, mimicking a bulge as best he could with his fingers as he rubs small circles near the base of his bulge  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: Eyes rolling back he arched up, pulling the man in closer as he spread his legs a little more. Tightening around his fingers his bulge slipped against his palm, ticking his wrist. "Oh fuck- I- yep just your, l-love you." 10:52:48

#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: He leans up and draips himself on karkats chest , looking at him with a small smile "Love you too"He hums and nuzzles his jaw , pulling his hand away from his bulge after a minute  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
TUESDAY 11 JULY 2017  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
FRIDAY 14 JULY 2017  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.


	52. Chapter 52

*  
Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: GAMZEE  
#1  
CG: WHERE ARE YOU?  
#2  
TC: At HoMe MaN, sAmE aS aLwAyS. sOmEtHiNg GoInG dOwN tHaT yOu WaNnA tElL a BrOtHeR aBoUt? ArE wE gOnNa GeT tO kIcK tHaT wIcKeD sHiT gOoD?  
#1  
CG: MORE OR LESS  
#1  
CG: CAN YOU COME OVER?  
#2  
TC: UhH lIkE, rIgHt NoW oR? cAuSe SoMeTiMeS yOu MeAn NoW tHeN lAtEr Or LaTeR aNd NoW aNd ThEn I gEt AlL uP aN cOnFuSeD. bUt If YoU mEaN nOw LiKe NoW tHeN yEaH. i CaN mAkE wAy In ThAt GeNeRaL dIrEcTiOn.  
#1  
CG: OH MY GOD , YOU'RE CONFUSING ME  
#1  
CG: FUCK IT, NEVERMIND  
#1  
CG: FORGET IT  
#2  
TC: Im CoNfUsInG mYsElF. wAiT wAiT hOlD uP iF wE'rE dOiNg SoMeThInG fUn ThEn WaIt. NoW iM cUrIoUs. SoRrY bRoThEr YoU'rE gOnNa NeEd To DeAl WiTh Me. I'm CoMiNg OvEr.  
#1  
CG: ITS NOT REALLY FUN PERSAY  
#1  
CG: IM JUST LONELY  
#1  
CG: SO YOU DONT HAVE TO COME OVER IF YOU DONT WABT TO  
#2  
TC: WeLl To Me ChIlLiNg WiTh YoU iS mIgHtY nIcE, bEsT fRiEnD. i'Ll Be ThErE iN aN hOuR. gIvE oR tAkE iF i LoOsE mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoNcEnTrAtIoN.  
#1  
CG: I SWEAR TO GOD. MAYBE IF YOU WERENT HIGH 24/7 YOUD BE ABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT  
#2  
TC: MoRe So HaLf AwAkE i GuEsS. i AiN't AnY tAlLeR tHaN nOrMaL. :0)  
#1  
CG: ...  
#1  
CG: I WORRY ABOUT YOU SOMETIMES  
#2  
TC: YoU lOvE mE kErBrO, yOu KnOw YoU dO. lIkE, aN hOuR. pRoBaBlY. bEtTeR mAkE i A cOuPlE hOuRs JuUuUsT iN cAsE. i DoN't KnOw. ScRaTcH tHe TiMe LiMiT i'Ll Be ThErE bEfOrE i ToAsT lIkE a MoThErFuCkIn' MaRsHmElLoW iF tHe SuN cOmEs Up EaRlY oR wHaTeVeR.  
#1  
CG: GAMZEE  
#1  
CG: ITS 2 IN THE MORNING  
#1  
CG: THE SUNS NOT COMING UP FOR A WHILE  
#1  
CG: JUST STAY PUT, ILL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUITES  
#2  
TC: WeLl ShIt NoW i'M gEtTiN' cOmPaNy. SeE yOu In A fEw, BrOtHeR.  
#1  
CG: PLEASE DONT HOTBOX THE APARTMENT LIKE LAST TIME  
#2  
TC: I dId It UnDeR a BlAnKeT. iT wAsN't ThAt BaD mAn.  
#1  
CG: IT WAS THAT BAD  
#1  
CG: *Karkat signs off with a sigh and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, not bothering to get dressed. He was in boxers, eh good enough. He just started walking and ended up on gamzees doorstep a half hour later, not bothering to knock as he walked in *  
#2  
TC: Gamzee was in his kitchen, rooting around for some snacks. Which, he had a LOT of. For.. Obvious reasons. But thanfully for Karkat, he had more clothes on than he usually did, since it was his apartment and he'd wander around without clothes on as much as he wanted. But this time, he at least had on a shirt an his underwear. The blanket he had used last time was nowhere to be found, again lucky for Karkat, because it really had been 'that bad'. Hearing the door, he peeked over the door of the fridge, before going back to his fumbling around. "Hey, brother," His head was in the back of the fridge, so there was a bit of muffled noise.  
#1  
CG: Karkat walked back to the kitchen and jumped up on the counter, wearing the blanket like a cape. "what the fuck are you eating now?"  
#2  
TC: He pulled back from the fridge, a few helmans syrup bottles of varying flavors under one arm, and his jug of milk in the other hand. He bumped the fridge closed with his hip. "And if you look to your right, ladies and gentleman, you will see what a brother calls the fithtouple fold-Dorito stuffed, tripple cheesy chocolate apple slice- Uh.. I forgot the rest. I had it before you got here though. It was cooler then that," That. Looked absolutely disgusting. It was pretty much this beheamouth of a sandwhich filled with cheesy chips, chunks of apples, it looked like he had put a friut rollup there too, but it was hard to tell. But it still looked absolutely gross to the max. He put the milk on the counter and got himself a glass, before opening up the sandwhich? And starting to drown it in a truly unneeded flavour boost.  
#1  
CG: Karkat litterly gagged at the sight of the monstrocity, . He brought a hand up to cover his mouth and groans loudly "That looks fucking disgusting . "he hops off the counter and drops the blanket "I'm going to steal on of your blankets while you eat that... Whatever the fuck it is "He honestly just didn't want to be in the same room as that thing. Gamzees made a lot of bad shit, but that's definitely in the top three. He walked back to Gamzees room and just starts looking for a semi clean blanket  
#1  
CG: My internet sucks, if it says I disconnected just give me a sec. I'm subbed to this chat so I'll respond asap if I do cut out ))  
#2  
TC: The bot blanket was airing out in teh bathroom, and for once his bed was semi-made. And he was eating it, thank you very much. He had made this.. It before and didn't seem to mind it. But then again, Gamzee was just really fucking strange. He wondered why Karkat hung around him, honestly. But it made him happy that he did. But the time his was done eating his?? Uh.. He went off to find the other, licking chocolate off his fingers. "Find what you were all up an searchin' for motherfucker?" He asked lazily, leaning on his bedroom doorframe.  
#2  
TC: ((Cool cool I won't leave on ya xD))  
#1  
CG: Karkat glanced at the bed and considered taking that blanket but decided against it, it'd be to heavy to drag around everywhere. He looked up at Gamzee and shook his head. "no,I didn't. And since when do you make your bed?"He raised a brow  
#1  
CG: Okay cool, thanks dude ))  
#2  
TC: He shrugged. "I didn't." He wandered his lanky ass self back out into the living room, dropping himself down on the couch and picking around in his tin for some bud. Well hey, at least it wasn't something actually bad for his body. He could have started drinking again. BUt this was a much better substitute for him. But still, he really didn't feel at liberty to talk about the bone zone that was his bedroom. That was.. His space. always someone new, always different amounts of time.  
#1  
CG: Karkats face fell at that, glancing back at the bed before following behind gamzee. He hated the fact that he bad someone new almost ever week or two. It irked him and he didn't really understand why. Yeah, sure, gamzee was his friend, but his.. partners , always managed to make him feel overprotective and clingy of his friend. He sat down next to the taller male and just stays quiet, grabbing a random shirt off the ground and slipped it on  
#2  
TC: "That ain't mine either," It was actually his, he just liked to tease him sometimes. He didn't quite know why Karkat got so moody about it either, but he wouldn't try to pry him about it at least. He looked around the able for his scissiors, before seeing them on the floor underneath the table and bending himself down to pick them up.  
#1  
CG: Karkat looked down at the shirt and took it back off without hesatating, throwing it to the side and didn't care where it landed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and just watched him from a moment "What're you doing ?"  
#2  
TC: Gamzee snickered, shaking his head. "I'm messin' it's mine," He held his bud between his fingers, and then used the scissors to start cutting it up over the lid of his tin. "I'm rollin'," He replied, looking for his papers while he was holding his hands over his tin.  
#1  
CG: Karkat grumbled and crossed his arms, his frown growing deeper "Asshole "He huffed. He watched gamzee for a moment and just picked up the papers off the ground , tossing them on the table next to him before standing up "Then I'm heading out"He mumbled, trying to rember where he dropped his blanket in this mess  
#2  
TC: "What?" That seemed to get his attention. "Why? I was just kiddin' around motherfucker- You don't gotta leave," He really didn't want him to go. More so now, because Karkat seemed upset with him, and he hated that. "Please don't leave Karbro.. I really was just teasin'. I always do,"  
#1  
CG: He picked up something that resembled his blanket but as soon as he picked it up he dropped, grumbling too himself as he just slipped the shirt that he threw on, looking more like a dress on him ."You won't even notice I'm gone, and if you do, you can just go call one of your /friends /" okay, what the fuck. Wwhre did that come from? He hadn't ment it to sound like that but with the manysleepless nights didn't care what came out of his mouth anymore, not caring to censor whatever he said like he nomally did  
#2  
TC: Gamzee furrowed his brows, putting his scissors down and standing up straight. He really did tower Karkat. He always had, even when they were little. Well, Gamzee never exactly had been all that little. His whole family was tall, actually. His brother was a little taller than himself, and their father even more so. Before their mother died, even she was above average for a woman her age. What was he now? The last time he had checked his height he was 6'7. So he doubted he had grown much. Gamzee was a pretty big dude while slouching, so standing up straight like he was meant he was serious. He almost looked annoyed, starting to get closer to the other, starting to back him up towards the wall closest to them. He didn't say anything though, but the expression on his face was most likely new to Karkat, so weird mix between frustration, and smugness.  
#1  
CG: Karkat didn't back away at first when gamzee stood up, having gotten used to his hight years ago . So despite being barely 5'5 he stood his ground, crossing his arms and raised a brow . Only when gamzee stood up straight did his own posture start to falter , backing up till he hit the nearest "G-gam?"He asked queitly "Gam are you okay?"He asked again after a. Minute, trying to sound confident  
#2  
TC: He was just fine. Now he was going to push him about it. He crouched down a little, before carefully resting his hand beside the other's head. Bringing their faces eye to eye, even though his were narrowed. "And what if I did all up a 'friend', brother? Then what? You gonna just stop talkin' to me all together? What does it really matter to you? Somethin' clearly. Because you're standin' in my motherfuckin' apartment wearin' one of my motherfucking T-shirts, and then gettin all nasty on me for just chillin' like usual. Mind tillin' me why you're prudin' on me like some choppy ex girlfriend?" He paused a second, thinking over the other times Karkat had been pissy at him over him sleeping around. "Or are you bein' all jealous?" Gamzee had tried introducing Karkat to is partners, male or female, before any of this, but the little dude didn't take kindly to that idea either.  
#1  
CG: Karkat pushed himself back against the wall a bit more as if trying to sink into it. He bit his lip, he highly doubted that there's in way in hell that he'd ever stop talking to gamzee, yeah, they had their differences , but Gam had always been there for him when he needed it. He looked a little hurt by the next statements, looking down with a frown. Had he really been acting like a jealous ex? He just kept his mouth shut, not saying a single word , mostly cause he was scared gam was right and he was jealous  
#2  
TC: "Look man, it ain't like I just sleep with anyone.. I only do that with people I want to actually stay with me," This was true. He only ever slept with someone if they were a candidate for a relationship. "Not my fault people would rather stay for awhile, smoke all my dope, take what cash I got an' ditch out on me." He stood back up, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Just.. Go if you're mad.. I'd rather not get screamed at right now.." Gamzee was many things, but never a liar. He was too nice to people, and everyone took that for granted. Hell, he had even taken back people that had stolen every penny he owned because they came crawling back to him with nothing again. And what always happened the second time round? The exact same thing. "It would just be a lot easier if you told a brother how you felt about shit once and awhile.." He mumbled, backing himself up and sitting down on the couch, running stressed hands through his tangled mess of curly hair.  
#1  
CG: Karkat listened quietly and frowns a bit at Gamzees words . If he stayed here with him he wouldn't let them come back. He was to nice for his own good and it honestly made Karkat scared that it would get his friend killed one of these days. He closer his eyes tightly for a moment , every muscle in his body tense like they normally where, except this time his stress seemed to have increased . He wasn't even sure what he wanted. He wanted to make sure that gamzee was okay and safe, taken care of, all that came out if mouth was a small "You.. I want...you..."He said almost silently before heading to the door ,figuring that Gam. Was say out of his league  
#2  
TC: His eyes widened, but it wasn't noticable from his position on the couch, and Karkat turning to leave would have made the suprised expression on his face impossible to catch anyway. Gamzee had liked Karkat since they were just children. But the older they got, the more he had convinced himself that Karkat was too good for him. Gamzee didn't have a job, and lived in a shitty one bedroom apartment playing his stupid guitar, and smoking until his eyes were completely bloodshot. In a way, it was depression. Which was why it was always person to person, even if they were shitty people. He had always tried to to find someone to compensate. He just had had zero idea that Karkat even liked men. Gamzee was much more open about what he liked, which was everything. He had never really cared. But he had never been sure about Karkat. He realized he had been thinking about it too long and quickly tried to scramble over the back of the couch to catch him, but the couch tipped over backwards and he fell on his face. "Karbro don't fuckin' leave!" He made sure to snap at him because he never did, and he knew it would get his attention hopefully long enough for him to be free from his couch and get on his feet again.  
#1  
CG: Karkat stood in front of the door for a solid minute , waiting to see if gamzee would say anything and sighed softly, turning to walk out the door. He jumped a but when he heard gamzee fall and just rushed over to him, his yelling not being needed . He was worried about gamzee as he helped him up "Holy shit are you okay??"  
#2  
TC: He was tangled in the blanket he always had draped over the couch to keep it clean. "Don't leave- Please don't fuckin' leave, brother.." As he was getting up, he was trying to grab at the other, before eventually getting up onto his knees, and hugging his legs tightly, hiding his face against the other. "Please tell me you mean that the way I mean that.." He'd pretty much be crushed if he meant something else by that. Because Gamzee had wanted Karkat for a very long time. Years and years.  
#1  
CG: He just crouched down and wrapped his arms around Gamzee "Hey, shh, just calm down . Yes, I want you like how you want me, I hope so anyways. I just want to clear the air right here though. I'm not gay. I dont like guys. But I like you.and the more I thought about it the more I realized that you could be a piece of moldy toast and I'd still want you. For fucks sake xx I've loved you ever since you stood up for me in kindergarten when some kid stole my cookie. And that love just kind of grew I guess? All I know is that I love you, and I want you. Like am I wanna cuddle with you and fuckings always nice. I mean I assume it is, you make it sound like fun "  
#2  
TC: This was true. They were in the same class, and that was the first time Gamzee had used they all mighty pimp hand. Dawn Browse. He still knew that little shit. He had a job at walmart. And he was still a little shithead. He didn't understand how Karkat didn't like dudes but liked him. Because he was undoubtably a man. But really, he wasn't complaining. "Don't really get how you got a thing for me of all people, even though I look like a dude.." Gamzee wasn't that bright. He didn't really get it. And even though he was curious, he really didn't care. He had no reason to sleep around now because as far as he was concerned, he was in a relationship with Karkat. Reguardless if they were intimate or not. Gamzee didn't care. He just wanted to give the little bastard his affection.  
#1  
CG: "To be completely honest with you I dont like chicks either. I've always just had my eye on you. God that sounds stalkerish. What I mean to say is that you're really the only one I've ever found attractive . Weather it be your mop of hair or you lankey ass arms and legs. You're the only one I've ever found "He clears his throat with a light blush "Sexually attractive. Which is why I he pissed when you're with someone else I jealous because I want to be the only once who can see you like that "  
#2  
TC: Gamzee gripped at the shirt Karkat was wearing, and he was honestly so happy he didn't quite know what to do with with himself. So, he stood up, lifting the other off the ground and hugging him properly, resting his chin on Karkat's shoulder. "So then when are you movin' in?" He chuckled, like he was joking, but he was serious. One hundred percent serious.  
#1  
CG: Karkat yelped when he was picked him and clung to him tightly "god dammit give me some warning before you pick me up you damned sasquach "He grumbled, burying his face in Gamzees shirt "All of my shits already here. The only time I don't stay over is when you're fucking someone "  
#2  
TC: Oh yeah. Oops. That's right. He had forgotten since these last couple of weeks he had people over. But that wouldn't be happening again. Ever. "Right right," He made his way back over to the couch, putting Karkat down and sitting down beside him to finish rolling. He was a happy man today, and would be every other day from now on.  
#1  
CG: Karkat just lenaed against Gamzees arm slightly as finished rolling. He laid his head on his shoulder and just stayed close to him as he could  
#2  
TC: He was looking around for his lighter, but really didn't want to move Karkat too much, since Gamzee was finally getting what he was after for all these years. Thankfully, it was in arms reach. He lit his joint, the smell of if calming him down as he relaxed back against the overturned couch, realizing he'd need to fix it eventually. But not right now. It was fine how it was. He draped his arm over the other, the backs of his fingers gently rubbing Karkat's cheek. "I love you, motherfucker." He had always told Karkat he loved him. Even when they were kids. But his cover had never been blown because friends said they loved each other all the time. So he had gotten away with it. But now it meant what he wanted it to. "I really do think you should try this ya'know. Might make you less angry all the time. I hate seein' you upset, man..."  
#1  
CG: He didn't mind Gamzees moving all that much, he was just happy to actually be in the spot he'd wanted for the longest time and he was perfectly content., He mumbled a small "Love you too asswipe ."His shoulders automatically tensed when he felt his arm but he quickly tried to get himself to relax, his muscles not listening like always. He leaned into Gamzees hand with a small smile "Mm, I don't smoke Gam. You know that . You should open a window or something to air the place out "He didn't have a problem with getting high, it was just trying physical activity of actualy smoking that he didn't like, that why he nessaraly didn't mind it when he hotboxed them  
#2  
TC: "So you'll sit under a blanket but not like this?" Fair enough. He put his joint between his lips a moment, going to reach for the blanket that was on the couch, baut very quickly had a MUCH better idea. In his mind at least. He wouldn't be sure about what Karkat thought until he did it. He settled himself down against the couch, making sure to keep his hand right where it was on the other's cheek as he inhaled from what he was holding in his mouth. When he took it away with his fingers, the hand on Karkat's cheek turned his head, and Gamzee leaned down, pressing their lips togeather. This was the first time they had kissed, and now was the perfect time and situation to make it less awkward for Karkat because there wasn't really much time for him to mull it over before it actually happened.  
#1  
CG: "Yeah, pretty much "he nodded, looking a bit confused when gamzee stating turning his head out to tense up quickly when he felt his lips. Oh fuck, this wasn't what was supposed to happen . Call him a romantic but he had always imagined that his first kiss would be a bit more special , not something that made his entire face go red while his new boyfriend was getting high. Despite the fact he slowly started to relax, meltig against his lips  
#2  
TC: When he felt the reciprocation, Gamzee began to slowly exhale. To Gamzee, this was romantic. Everything would be that way for him now. Even if they were just laying in bed or something. He didn't care. He had Karkat, and that was enough for him. He really didn't need anything else. Some smoke came out of Gamzee's nose, but he made sure to keep steadily moving his lips against the other's his eyes closed. This, would hopefully help Karkat relax.  
#1  
CG: He furrowed his eyebrows when he tasted the familiar smelling smoke . He debated pulling back but decided against it, slowly breathing in the smoke . After a few minutes karkats ruby eyes started to glaze over and his breathing got slower, his muscles starting to unwind against him  
#2  
TC: Gamzee was holding his head anyway. Not just because of the smoke, but because he was enjoying this. A lot. When their kiss parted, he placed another soft kiss on Karkat's forehead, pulling away to finish off his joint and just relax. He would fix the couch tomorow. After this, he'd most likely just want to lay down, and go to sleep with Karkat. The more he thought about it, the better going into a nice cool bed sounded. Okay yeah they were relocating after this. Once he was done, Gamzee stood up, his joints all loose, and his slouch returning. "Come on, motherfucker lets go. It's nearly three in the motherfuckin' mornin'," He held out his hand to help Karkat up, his other hand scratching his cheek.  
#1  
CG: Karkat followed gamzees lips with a small relucent whine as he pulled back. He took Gamzees hand and stood up, no saying anything in response , a small dopey grin on his face.  
#2  
TC: He hoped the little guy would sleep easy with his body buzz. And Karkat wasn't used to it like Gamzee, so he was by far more baked then he was. So Gamzee just chuckled to himself, picking Karkat up again and running a hand through his hair as he walked to his room. Well, their room now. "You'll sleep real good now, bro."He said quietly, setting Karkat down on the edge of the bed to let him decide where he wanted to get comfortable.  
#1  
CG: Karkat hummed softly when he was picked up, burying his face in Gamzees chest "You smell nice "he took a deep breath to emphasize his point. He rolled over on his side when he was set down, taking another deep breath and he just sat up , scrunching his nose, the blankets smelling like cheap pefume or body wash that gamzee didn't use .  
#2  
TC: Gamzee flopped down on the other side of Karkat, nosing his head under his pillows. He felt him sit up again though. "Now what are you goin' to do? Don't be movin' around so much, c'mere," He mumbled, holding his arm open to try and get him to lay down again. He was used to that smell, so his nose didn't really pick it up. So he didn't see the problem.  
#1  
CG: Karkat glanced at gamzees arm and then at the bed sheets. He tiredly stood up and just flopped down on the nearest pile of hopefully clean clothes, closing his eyes  
#2  
TC: When he felt him get out of bed, Gamzee sat up, all salty that they were going to need to play this game. He shuffled his way over, gripping under Karkat's arms and picking him back up, draging him back over to the bed and making sure he had both arms around him so he couldn't squirm free. "DOn't be doin' that to me. You don't gotta feel weird about cuddlin'," He murmured, resting his chin on top of Karkat's head. He really didn't understand the poroblem, but if he knew he'd change the bedding if that meant Karkat would cuddle him.  
#1  
CG: He huffed and kicked his legs when he was picked up, . He started squirming in Gamzees hold, the smell giving him a headache at . He had always been sensitive to smell , and it seemed he never really grew out of . He gave up squirming quickly, his body movements lagging as he just closed his eyes, burying his face in Gamzees neck  
#2  
TC: In a space like the crook of his neck, Gamzee's nautral smell should hopefully be pretty strong. Once the oterh had stopped his meek escape attempt, Gamzee eased up on his grip and just started to calmly run his fingers through Karkat's hair, playing with it. Even though Kakrat didn't seem to have any interest in cuddling with him, he still hoped he'd eventually get used to it. Because if he was told to stop, he would, but it would probably kill him inside.  
#1  
CG: Karkat took a deep breath and let out a small happy sound. As soon as he got that confermation that this was gamzee he was with it was like the floodgates broke loose. His arms wrapped arouund his waist as far as they could go, tangling his legs with the others and he nuzzled a bit closer, falling asleep almost instantly  
#2  
TC: He really didn't get the sudden attitude change for the cuddling, but he had just assumed it was because he had said he didn't need to feel weird about it. But he was happy that the lil guy latched to him so easily like that. And once he was sure Karkat was asleep, he allowed himself to do the same, hoping he didn't move too much.  
#1  
CG: He slept soundly theiygh the night, clinging on to his gamzee tighly, drolling on him slightly  
#1  
CG: Oh shit, I fell asleep. Okay, so I don't get notififactions on this site, would you be willing to move it somewhere else? If not thats fine, I understand. ))  
#2  
TC: ((That's fine dude no stress. I have a kik, but that's pretty much it xD))  
#1  
CG: Fuck. That's like, the one thing I don't have. I have a Tumblr, a Facebook for rp, and I recently got discord, whatever the fuck that is ))  
#2  
TC: ((I had a discord, but it didn't work well for me. It kept logging me out. Rip. But that's okay, we're subbed to the chat, and i'm honestly wicked tired and you are too so we'll probably be awake roughly the same time I guess? xD))  
#1  
CG: I know what you mean, so far discord isn't workin well for me either, I cri. But yeah, that sounds good to me. It's 8:49 am here , so woot woot *Tired sounds *))  
#2  
TC: ((okay yeh, you're in the states then. So yeah, about the same time lol))  
#1  
CG: Okay, cool. So we'll both respond whenever ))  
#2  
TC: ((Yee. Sleep well there buddeh xD))  
#2  
terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.  
#1  
CG: ((you too XD)?  
#1  
CG: Ignore the question mark ))  
WEDNESDAY 05 JULY 2017  
#1  
CG: Hello?))  
#2  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#2  
TC: ((Hey, sorry. They called me into work really early because our coworker had to go to the er so rip him))  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TC: There had been worse things on him before so I mean really he was just glad Karkat seemed to have slept so well. He dind't want to wake him up, but his arm was numb. Gamzee yawned, trying to low key slip his arm out from under Karkat without disturbing him too much, wanting him to sleep as long as his body nautrally wanted him to.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: Oh shit dude, I'm sorry. Sorry for bugging ya ))  
#1  
CG: So then are you heading to work now?))  
#2  
TC: ((No no You're chill, i'm just getting home from work now xD))  
#1  
CG: Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay, I was a bit confused , ignore me XD))  
#2  
TC: ((I was too XD We good we good m8 lmao))  
#1  
CG: Okay, cool beans. Idk who's turn it is to go so woop woop)  
#2  
TC: ((I responded just after you just came back to the chat xD))  
#1  
CG: Would you mind posting it again? I cri))  
#2  
TC: ((I gottchu fam lmao))  
#2  
TC: There had been worse things on him before so I mean really he was just glad Karkat seemed to have slept so well. He dind't want to wake him up, but his arm was numb. Gamzee yawned, trying to low key slip his arm out from under Karkat without disturbing him too much, wanting him to sleep as long as his body nautrally wanted him to.  
#1  
CG: Karkat groaned quietly and curled up a bit more only to be shifted when gamzee moved his arm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a groan, he always had been a light sleeper  
#2  
TC: Crap. Goddammit. Great. He was salty now, having woken him up. He put his hand on Karkat's ahir, ruffling up his hair. "Real sorry, motherfucker.. Didn't mean to wake you up,"  
#1  
CG: Karkat groans quietly when he messes up his hair. Whatever, it's not like he ever brushed it in the first place, although he probably should go get it died again, his snow white roots starting to show . He looked back at him and just rubs the sleep from his eyes "it's fine, don't worry about it"  
#1  
CG: Dyed *  
#2  
TC: Gamzee never looked the same for very long. Always a random hair color, a new tattoo every so often, sor sometimes he'd punch a new hole in his face somewhere and jame some metal in there. Gamzee was and never really had been pleased with how he looked. These thoughts were internal though, but if someone was around long enough it wasn't hard to tell that he had problems with just facing the music. It was bad enough he was abnormally tall, but he had always been self consious of the spotted skin he had. He would have probably been teased in school had it not have been for him being as bloody scary as he was. It wouldn't gave been so bad if it was everywhere but his face. But it was on his face. Gamzee had what he had explained to Karkat to be virtigo, all down one half of his body. He had covered most of it on his chest and back with various little tattoos, but he didn't want to tattoo his face, because even if he decided to look for a job sometime soon he wouldn't get hired anywhere. So he just wore face paint instead. Just not at home. He got up to stretch, pulling off the shirt he had slept in and rooting around on the floor for another one to put on. "Don't know what you up an want me to make you for breakfast, you know I pretty much got everything,"  
#1  
CG: Karkat watched Gamzee get up and waves him off "Suprise me, I have to do something real quick . "he waited till Gam was out of the room to pull the sheets off the bed, pulling them to the bathroom and threw them in the tub . He opened the bathrom window and lifted up the shower curtain, making absouldly sure nothing was in the way before he pulled a match from a random pack he found lying around "Hey Gam, you're not like attached to your bed sheets are you?!"He calms out  
#2  
TC: He found a shirt he wanted, wandering out into the kitchen. Pancakes it was then. Gamzee made so much gross shit because he couldn't cook to save his life. Well, basic things he could manage, but not really much after that. When he heard Karkat ask him such a weird question, he got a bit weirded out. "What are you doin' in there?!" He called back, pawing through his dishes to find something clean to stir with.  
#1  
CG: "...Nothing .."He calls back. He grumbled and just shoved the sheets out through the window. He walked back out and hopped up on the counter, watching gam cook. Unlike gamzee his own skin was pale as fuck and the only piercings he had were three or four on each ear and one on his lip . And he only had one tattoo that not even gamzee knew about , a pair of detailed burnt wings on his back that took over two weeks to get completely done  
#2  
TC: Gamzee was honestly trying not to make a big mess, and so far he had gotten the batter into the pan without any nautral disasters. But then again, Gamzee was a grown ass man that always made bacon and egg hottub for his toast people so really this was an achivement. "How many do you want, brother?"  
#1  
CG: "Two please "He hummed, kicking hu feet against the cupboard "I should probably get the rest of my shit from my apartment, hopefully my asshole of a roommate won't be there "  
#2  
TC: "Then I'll take you on the bike. It ain't gonna be a problem if I'm there." Gamzee had gone to prison before on account of going overboard when it came to protecting Karkat. He was in there for aggrvated assult, attempted manslaughter and assult with a deadly weapon,and the only reason those people idn't press further on Gamzee's charges was because his father swooped in and bribed the person Gamzee had beat on. And turns out, that dude hadn't even known Karkat. He had just heard something from a friend and showed up at the dudes doorstep with a tire iron. That wasn't a fun court date. He still hadn't said anything to Karkat about it. While he was gone for that year there he had come back and said it was family shit off in another state they needed to deal with. He dumped two pancakes on a plate for Karkat, and pointed to the fridge. "Butter an maple shit is in the fridge,"  
#1  
CG: Karkat bit his lip "I don't know if that's a good idea Gam"He said, opening the fridge and grabs the syrup, addingore syrup that pancakes "You two won't get along and I don't need you getting arrested , again . Don't bother I deny it, Kurloz told me what had happened "He grumbled, getting a forkful of pancake and shoves it in his mouth  
#2  
TC: Thanks, Kurbro. Way to show your little brother some love. Dick. "Well I mean, you take me with you or I can just show up there anyway. I ain't gonna say nothin' unless he gets on you bout' shit." He shrugged, grabbing a soda from the fridge and popping the top off of it.  
#1  
CG: "He's always getting on me about shit though, that's the thing. "he grumbled "We've gotten physical more then once, that may or may not be why I avoided you for a while. I didn't want you to, well, be yourself and fuck him up. I need you in one piece and not in jail "  
#2  
TC: See this is why we can't have nice things. This is also why you don't tell Gamzee, who has a very obvious violent history, that someone tried to square up with his precious lil baby that could do no wrong. He turned, and pointed a finger at the smaller boy. "See now I'm mad," He said simply, going off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed. See now Gamzee WAS going to be violent. And he was going to make the fucker pay. And while he was in the bathroom, he dug through his medicine cabnet and got a mouth guard. He didn't know this person, so just in case they were actually a threat to him, he'd be ready. Gamzee wasn't.. All there. And never would be. And things like this made his blood boil.  
#1  
CG: Karkat cursed at himself and glanced around the room he grabbed a randomly thrown about backpack and slipped it on. He wrote a quick note and stuck it on the front door , the note reading 'ill be back in 15 minutes. If I take any longer,then you can come beat the shit out of him . Please just stay there , and find new sheets . Love you're best friend' , the o in the word love was a heart. He hung the note on the door and just headed out quickly, wanting this to just be a quickly in and out thing  
#2  
TC: Oh he was gonna be so moody now. He had put on his vest, and some jeans for once, and called for Karkat a few times before realizing his was gone. Goddammit Karkat. Awe fuck. He read his little note, and had his little bitch fit, kicking at the couch a few times before fixing it like he was going to last night. And then he sat down. And starred into his wall clock's soul. The lil heart got him. He'd wait, but he'd be pissy about it.  
#1  
CG: Karkat ran to his apartment only to find all his shit out on the lawn, granted there wasn't much, just some books ane some clothes. He grumbled an picked up as much as he could, only to run into his roommate. Needless to say, he was back at Gamzees apartment about a half hour later, throwing his bag on the ground . He walked back to the bathroom without glancing at gamnzer  
#2  
TC: He had waited long enough. He even gave him extra time just in case. But before he got out the door Karkat was coming in the house, and of course Gamzee was all pissed, turning on his heel and storming off behind him. "Fifteen minuets, motherfucker. What. Was that. I waited for you an shit- Like you wanted! What. Happened." It wasn't a question. Before Karkat could get much further Gamzee grabbed his shoulder, turning him around before just pausing, his expression starting to soften.  
#1  
CG: He tried to ignore gamzee till he could lock himself in the bathroom , sighing when he felt Gamzees hand. He looked back up at him, brused littered everywhere he just looked down to talk, hiding his mouth "Nothing you need to worry about. Hes leaving out of state right now so yes not a problem anymore "He mumbles, having a slight lisp  
#2  
TC: Gamzee did a lot of fighting when he was a kid. He knew that Karkat was in pain. Honestly his hands were shaking. He was actually shaking he was so angry. And if the fucker was leaving, he didn't have much time to catch up with him. He didn't know what he drove, but he'd find out from a neighbor or something. He was going to kill that man. And it wasn't going to be fast. He didn't say anything, but just let Karkat go and turned around, grabbing his helmet from his room. "I'll be home later.." He sounded calm. Much more calm then he should be right now. And that was probably the scarriest thing about the look on his face. There was just.. Nothing. Completely deadpan. No emotion whatsoever.  
#1  
CG: Karkat frowns when he noticed how calm gamzee was being. He reached out and grabbed his shirt, letting out a small pathetic whine, looking up at you "Please don't leave me.."He said quietly , one of his teeth had been chipped which was causing the lisp.  
#2  
TC: Oh no. No no. Karkat was coming with him. He put his helmet on, and took Karkat's wrist, starting to lead him towards the door. Gamzee wanted to make sure Karkat got to see the fucker suffer. He wasn't thinking stright right now, he was honestly much too angry. "I won't EVER fucking leave you.. You're comin' with me.. We don't got much time though so walk fast. I know you got shot legs,"  
#1  
CG: Karkat did want to move around, like at all .everything hurt and his brain was going hazy with the pain. "babe, please, stop.hurts  
#1  
CG: "*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TC: Honestly, Karkat telling him that it hurt was what made him let go. His visor was tinted, so he would be pretty hard to read is expression. He looked at the door, and then back down at Karkat before sighing, taking off his helmet and biffing it against the fridge in the kitchen. Which snapped the visor off, and chipped some of the paint on his helmet, but all and all no damage was done. Karkat was the last person he wanted to hurt, and hearing him in pain like that had snapped him out of his murder attempt for now at least. HE wouldn't off the fucker persay, but he was texting his brother to look into some things for him once he got Karkat settled. "Right.. Right.." He crouched down, picking Karkat up under the knees, and an arm under the smaller boy's arms so that he wouldn't need to walk. He didn't take him far though, sitting on the couch and keeping Karkat in his lap. He just needed to sit here for awhile and hold Karkat. Because right now that was the only thing keeping him in this apartment.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TC: ((I'm supper tired, imma head to sleep. Hope you sleep well))  
#2  
terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: Fuck, I fell asleep. Sorry man. Hope you sleep well!))  
#1  
CG: Karkat flinches at the sound of the helmet hitting the fridge but let's out a small relieved sigh, burying his face in Gamzees chest . Sure, his roommate was an asshole who deserved whatever he had coming to him, but he couldn't risk loosing Gamzee. When he got sent to prison the last time it was the worst year of his life, he hated to admit it but Karkat needed him. He didn't know what to do when he was by himself, the only reason he even went outside or to the store was because gamzee dragged him out. But without him, he was left to his own devices, and ets just say that wasn't a good thing, at all. He ended up going to the hospital more times then he could count due to his roommate , having no place to go and escape without his Gam ment they were around each other 24/7. So long story short, Karkat needed Gamzee. He was lost without him , and get knew If he was sent to prison again, he wouldn't survive that long, physically, or mentally . He turned his head up to look at the other "Gam, please don't try and get him. Just drop it, please. He's gone now anyway so it's pointless to Go after him if hes not going to be around anymore "  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#2  
TC: ((We good we good xD))  
#2  
terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: Ojay cool))  
#2  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
#2  
TC: ((imma get food then respond lol))  
#1  
CG: ((Mmmkay  
#2  
TC: ((Back))  
#1  
CG: K))  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
TC: "Fine." He hadn't dropped it. "I ain't gonna do nothin'," Cough. Bullshit. But whatever. He ran his hand through Karkat's hair, snuggling him closely. "Don't even worry about it.." He rested his head back against the couch, bouncing one leg. Gamzee was stressed out from his adrenaline calming down, so he was going to be tense for a little while, at least until he got stoned enough to not wanna move. But he honestly wasn't in the mood to be calm. He was angry, and was trying to stay that way. 22:37:27

#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: "Gamzee Makara I had known you since we were little kids, I can tell when you're lying" he huffs shakely sitting up and nuzzles his jaw "don't lie to me . I don't care if what you're gonna say might hurt or what not, but please don't lie to me "He sighed . He thought for a moment before sitting up "Hey, why don't we go for a ride. Blow off some steam. "  
#1  
CG: Have not had **))  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
terminallyCapricious's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
THURSDAY 06 JULY 2017  
#1  
CG: .  
#1  
CG: (( okay, so , I installed Kik. If you still wanna switch there my username is shipingterribleships . If you wanna stay here that's fine. I don't care either way, I just get notifications with Kik ))  
FRIDAY 14 JULY 2017  
#1  
CG: Hello?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	53. Chapter 53

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: The sound of someone purring was unmistakable and sweet. The involuntary reaction that was normally reserved for the tender presence of a morail. Which of course made it a little abnormal to hear floating through the halls. The source proved to be eridan who had plopped himself in abandoned room and gotten snuggly with some horrendous plush version of an elephant. It was more than a little weird to get purry over it but no this was eridan and he looked like he’d just been caught doing something atrocious. His cheeks flushed deep violet as he looked at the troll “..uh”  
#1  
CG: Karkat looked down at the seadweller and raised a brow. This was not at all what he was expecting when he followed the purring. "what the fuck ?"  
#2  
CA: eridan stood up quickly and left the elephant on the floor, more embarrassed then anything but he clearly wasn't too happy otherwise "none a your business is wwhat?"  
#2  
CA: .*  
#1  
CG: Karkat just furrows his eyebrows and tilted his head "Were you... Purring for a stuffed animal? What the fuck. You're not even in a proper pile,what the hell"He huffs, seeming more stuck on the fact that eridan wasn't in a pile then he was the whole elephant thing  
#2  
CA: "beggers cant be choosers" he shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. it wasn't like eridan had anywhere to really go if he felt like crap, he'd burned too many bridges but right now he wasn't complaining  
#1  
CG: Karkat huffed and took a step forward, grabbing Eridans wrist and just started dragging him to his hive, not caring if he struggled he was going to get him a proper place. He stayed quiet as they walked, grumbling under his breath  
#2  
CA: eridan stayed quiet and very grim. he thought he was in some kind of trouble. that seemed to always be the case when he got dragged somewhere these days.  
#1  
CG: Karkat stomped to his room and pulled eridan in behind, glancing at him for a split second "Take off any jewelry you're wearing, your cape, and your shirt "He said before grabbing as many blankets as he could hold, adding them to an already large blanket nest on the floor  
#2  
CA: he obeyed, the cape and the jewelry made enough sense but he hesitated at his shirt. he still hadn't put two and two together and all he knew was he didnt care for being topless. even so he did it. eridan is painfully thin and knit with scars, even on his gills. all accented by a gnarled violet band across his middle "..wwhy am i doin this"  
#1  
CG: He picked up the cape and jewlary and set it on his nightstand nicely, not hesatating to slip off his own shirt, revealing his pudgy form and a binder wrapped around his grubscars "Sit down in the nest. "he demanded, eyeing the scars with a frown . Fuck , he was to thin. "just do it. "he said, not answering his question  
#2  
CA: eridan sat down. not quite able to get properly balance, he ended up sort of laying on his side and propped up on his elbow. it was a relaxed pose but eridan was as tense as ever. he fixed his gaze on the ceiling, trying to seem unconcerned but his gills and fins were clamped tightly to the point of going pallid  
#1  
CG: Karkat sat down in front of erdian and just looked at him for a second, his eyes raking over his chest with a frown "You need to relax or this will just be pointless. "He huffed and crossed his arms  
#2  
CA: "yeah because gettin dragged somewwhere and strippin is just so relaxin" he shot back but sighed. taking a deep breath or two and trying to obey karkat but it really wasn't a calming situation for him  
#1  
CG: Karkat sighs "Okay. Based on your reaction I'm guessing you've never properly piled with someone , am I right ?"  
#2  
CA: "no..fef wwasnt really in for that type a thin.." at least not with eridan. he shook his head, not wanting to think about those memories  
#1  
CG: Karkat just nodded, sensing it was a touchy topic for the seadweller so he just drops it. "Okay. Then I apologize. I should have told you what I was doing first."He opened his arms invitingly "So I can't spoon you or anything because you're to fucking talk. But can you come over here and lay your head on my chest ?"  
#2  
CA: "uh..alright" he shrugged a little and did what karkat asked. ever mindful of his own horns and not jabbing karkat with them. the mutant has an excellent view now of the seadweller's horns, they've got that dull and slightly off color look that means eridan hasn't been exactly diligent with his horn care.  
#1  
CG: Karkat looked down at Eridans horns when he laid on his chest, a deep frown spreading across his lips "Listen, I need you to trust me, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. So please don't fucking kill me. I've made it this far and I don't plan on dying today"He said with a small hum.  
#2  
CA: "i trust ya kar..an i dont plan on killin ya either" he huffed lightly "so unless ya go jammin your clawws into my gills i think wwere gonna be fine" he joked, trying to calm himself down. because he did trust karkat but he didn't necessarily trust an offer of affection. he'd gone too long on his own and too long thinking he wasn't deserving of it  
#1  
CG: Karkat nodded slightly and leaned his head down to the base of the violet bloods horns "Basically what's going to happen here is that you obviously need a morial, and since gamzee left me for fucking terezi I'm going I be yours. "he mumbled before sticking his tongue out and just starts licking over Eridans horns throughly. One of the only benafits to being a mutiant was the fact that he could heal shit with his spit  
#2  
CA: "dont i get a say in that..also im shit morail" eridan pointed out though he went very still when..well he wasn't sure exactly what karkat was doing. it could vary troll to troll but eridan only really had sensation near the base of his horn and he had to extrapolate from what he heard "wwhat..the shit are you doin up there"  
#1  
CG: "At this point, no, you don't get a say in it. You're a fucking seadweller,proud, strong, stubborn as hell. So when I see you here, frail, weak, basically falling apart, someone needs to step in and help. And if no one else will then I'll do it. "he said with a frown "And I had gamzee as a morial, it can't get much worse then that "He chuckled hollowly. "I'm fixing your horns, that's what "He mumbled, continuing to lick over them  
#2  
CA: "i dont like bein a charity project..someones chore" he mumbled bitterly to himself. this was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. even so he couldn't really stay tense. it had been a long time since he got any kind of real affection and right now it was just soothing to be snuggled close against someone  
#1  
CG: "You're not a charity project goddammit, get that out of your head right this second. You're Eridan Ampora , my fucking friend, and I'll be dammed if any of my friends are in this condition "He all but growls out , his own body tense and breathing heavily, tugging at the binds around himself once or twice as he switched to the other he, using his fangs to pick off the dead stuff  
#2  
CA: "..sorry" he murmured softly. eridan was never big on apologies but his temperament had gotten more agreeable after everything. or at least meeker, though they seemed one in the same when it came to him. of course there was more he could say but it was eridan, there always was and he'd learned he was better off keeping it to himself  
#1  
CG: "Don't worry about it. It's fine "He sighed softly "It's just hard to see someone I envyed for years end up like this"He back away from Eridans horns once he was done, pressing a small kiss to the tip of them  
#2  
CA: eridan couldn't help but chuckle "i cant imagine wwhat you found to envvy..wwell i guess i can imagine but it seems silly in reality doesnt it. im crap to the people around me..theres nothin good about that"  
#1  
CG: "I thought you were hot and had a nice ass"He shrugged "yeah, you were a douchebag , but what happened in the past dosent matter now, you have to focus on the future . You can be who you want to be, eventually "He said, carefully turning eridan around so they were facing each other  
#1  
CG: ((sorry, my internet sucks. If it says i disconnect I'll be back, I'm subcribed to this chat  
#2  
CA: he glanced down, not wanting to meet karkat's gaze. he felt ashamed of himself for more than a few reasons "..i guess..if you really wwant the truth thouogh" there was a long pause like eridan doesn't even want to say it but he has to if he doesn't want to be lying "..ivve felt pretty far gone for awwhile.."  
#1  
CG: Karkat listened quietly and sighs, gently grabbing Eridans chin and tilts his his head up to meet his ruby eyed gaze. "I should have checked on you earlier, I knew you needed someone to watch over you. Everyone needs someone to care for them when they're at their weakest "  
#2  
CA: "im not a wwiggler kar" he rubbed at his eyes. eridan was starting to tear up, he didn't care for admitting he was vulnerable, much less reliant. highblood pride and the way he'd gotten brushed off in the past when he was at his worst. well it would leave anyone sour on the thought of needing care.  
#1  
CG: "I know you're not a wriggler, but like I said, everyone needs love and compassion "He cupped Eridans cheeks in both hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs, torn webbing between each of his fingers  
#2  
CA: that eridan noticed and it seemed better to focus on then the shit in his own head. he reached up and took one of karkat's hands gently. he looked over it, of course it was familiar, young seadweller's had almost fully webbed hands before they molted and eridan's toes still had the same feature "..hmm?"  
#1  
CG: Karkat looked confused when Eridan took his hand but didn't pull away . "What're you doing ?"He asked , a bit confused  
#2  
CA: "wwhat happened to your hands?" he asked with surprising firmness. he didn't seem too hung up on the remnants of webbing. it didn't quite occur to him it was abnormal  
#1  
CG: He looked down at his hands and then back up at Eridans face, nothing seeming out of the ordinary for him "Oh, the webbing shit. I dunno, my lusis did that when I was a wriggler, he did the same for my ears and toes" he shrugged , bringing his free hand up to push the hair from away from his ear, the thin membrane that made up fine was gone but the small mones still jutted out "I dont know why, but it hurt like a motherfucker. He's also the one who told me to keep the stupid binder on"  
#2  
CA: "fuckin hell of course that wwould hurt" eridan cringed in sympathy, that would be an immense amount of pain and eridan would know. his own fins were pretty ragged but at least it didn't happen all at once. even so that was enough for the penny to drop in his mind "probably because landwwellers aint supposed to havve that shit..hell evven seadwwellers lose most of it wwhen wwe get older..you can take the binder off if ya wwant i think, i mean its not like its a real secret anymore.." he shrugged  
#1  
CG: Karkat just shrugs a bit "Probably, all I know is that I'm literally a walking freak of nature. It's like someone tried to combine three different things and said 'Yeah, that looks good ' " he nodded slightly and reached his arms around his back, unclipping the binder and sets it to the side  
#1  
CG: Six long bright red gills unfurrled. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly "Fuck that feels nice "  
#2  
CA: "no wwonder.." he didn't even want to think about how much that must have hurt. he brushed his fingers over the outer edge of karkat's gills. more out of a wish to soothe than anything else. in comparison eridan looked down right streamlined. "..does it hurt?"  
#1  
CG: Karkat shudders a bit when he felt eridans fingers, the touch forgin. He had never touched them, they were honestly bound 24/7 unless it started to become a pain , so all in all, the others touch felt fucking fantasies.  
#1  
CG: Fantastic * . He looked at him and shook his head "not really, there sore, but that's about it. Do yours hurt?"  
#2  
CA: "if i get sick..theres a lotta bad shit you can pick up in the wwater, at least there wwas back home." he was peering awfully close, wondering if they were functional. even if they were it was probably a moot point by now. you needed to go smoothly from lung to gill unless you wanted to suffocate and that was something learned young "fuck i dont evven like swwimmin for pretty much that same reason.."  
#1  
CG: Karkat nodded  
#1  
CG: "I tried using them once when my lusis was sleeping. But those fucking tar like oceans back home made me sick for half a sweep. "he frowned at the memory and looked down at eridan, his gills fluttering a bit in response "They don't work though, I tried them again when the game first started and I nearly drowned. I've been scared to try it ever since "He shrugged "You can touch them you know, I don't care, just be careful and shit "  
#2  
CA: "makes sense..pretty though" he pointed out and continued running his fingers gently over karkat's side "i remember one time wwhen i wwas younger, back home, id gotten heated..fef shred my operculum..thats this bit right here that covvers evverythin" he indicated gently on himself "..hurt like a son of a bitch"  
#1  
CG: Karakt frowned at that,fef wouldn't... Would she? A faint growl escaped the back of his throat regardless, protective instencts rising up but just stifled the sound quickly. "Did that happen often? Fef doin that I mean?" He asked, trying to learn more but not tying to be pushy. His gills fluttered a bit more at the touch and helet out a small rumbling purr  
#2  
CA: "not my gills, no...but i think she popped me more times then i can count" he chuckled and grinned lightly. he'd never thought twice about it, he just wrote off the assault as feferi being feferi. they'd been each other's only friends for so long that eridan at least had never gotten another perspective on the matter. he didn't even seem phased  
#1  
CG: Karkats frown grew deeper and his furrowed his eyebrows "You realize that she was abusing you, right?" He said, trying to think back . Feferi had never been like that to him or anyone else. " 'Popping' your friends isn't okay, if someone does that to you then you need to get away from them, it's not healthy to stay ."He says, the growl only growing louder as he learned more about how his friend was hurt  
#2  
CA: he gave karkat a confused look, rather disbelieving "..it really wwasnt that big a deal kar and yeah i wwouldnt hit anyone less i meant to fight em but thats just howw fef is, dont wworry about it" he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck "she wwas wworried..didnt knoww howw to handle me, it happens"  
#1  
CG: He shook his head and sat up a bit straighter "Eridan, it is a big deal. It dosent matter if it's physical or mental, a little slap or a punch to the face. It's abuse. It took me a long time to figure that out, and when I did, I left gamzee really fucking quick, he has a way of messing with your mind. "he dug his claws into his palms to keep himself calm but failed to bite back the growl " 'Didnt know how to handle you . ' someone who cares about you dosnet 'Handle' you. They help guide you in the right direction . "  
#2  
CA: he said nothing for a moment. he didn't want to think about it so he changed the subject "uh huh and youre gonna hurt yourself if you keep doin that" he said and gestured to karkat's hands "...an evven if you had a point it doesnt matter. its in the past..plus figures id havve the luck to get dumped in abusivve relationship" he shook his head a bit, still grinning. he reached forward and took karkat's hands to keep the troll from breaking the skin  
#1  
CG: Karkat didn't even notice his hands,he was more concerned about eridan "You need to stop changing the subject"He grumbled, looking down at Eridans hand and his own. He turned his palm around and just laced their fingers together "I care about you . I don't want you getting hurt "  
#2  
CA: "its in the past kar, cod you act like thats the only time i broke a bone" okay even eridan knew that wasn't a great thing to say "wwhat i mean is it aint important, its in the past. also i did kind of murder her so i figure its evvened out at this point..can wwe talk about somethin else noww?"  
#1  
CG: Karkats face fell and he opened his mouth to say something else but cut off when he talked again . "like hell it is. I'm kicking her fuckin ass "He growls under his breath and sighed "Fine, I have a question for you then. You're a seadweller, so does you ever kinda , like, light up? Like, I don't know how to explain it "  
#2  
CA: "not personally but yeah thats a thin..vvaries person to person from wwhat i can tell. some of us got real pretty patterns and shit, fef does..ivve just got freckles that get kinda glowwy wwhen im happy but i think i greww outta that..wwhich doesnt make any sense but its wweird to think about because it aint somethin you can groww out of..anywways.."  
#1  
CG: He listens quietly and nodded , curious to see Eridans "I'll show you mine if you show me yours "  
#2  
CA: "uh..wwell i mean its not hidden, just a bit hard to see" he motioned up to his cheeks and such, there were slightly visible freckles, actually there were a lot "but like i said i dont really get the glowwin so much.."  
#1  
CG: He leans a bit closer to get a better view of them and frowns a bit at that "Oh, okay. Nevermind " he said, sounding a little disappointed but didn't show it on his face  
#2  
CA: "yeah, just howw it goes...id suggest you ask fef but since you just said you wwanted to kick her ass i think that wwould go poorly for both of you" he laughed a bit and crossed his arms "you knoww im still not understandin wwhy wwe couldnt a kept our shirts on"  
#1  
CG: He nodded a bit, his own freckles being hidden under mutiple layers of face paint he stole from gamzee, he had been hoping to get it off cause it was starting to itch but he figured he could deal with it "Yeah, next time I see her she's done. "he grumbled . "oh. That's easy, I see what you looked like under the shirt and shit. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. "He said quickly, reaching over to grab his turtle neck, slipping it back on and instantly regrets it, starting to itch at his gills  
#2  
CA: "wwell i aint a pretty sight" he said, getting quiet. eridan put his own shirt on, not minding the sensation at all. then again seadwellers were particular about fabric in the first place "i dont honestly care for bein undressed either so..yeah theres that. also im still a little sour about you appointin yourself my diamond but wwhatevver.."  
#1  
CG: "That's your opinion "Karkat just sighs and shrugs "I'm sorry. Just forget I even suggested it "He sighs, his face falling. He wanted to help but if eridan didn't want him to hed just back off . "you can go if you'd like, sorry for inconvenincing you "He said quietly , crawling out of the nest an just walked over to his bed, sitting down quietly  
#2  
CA: "..didnt say that" he mumbled and got up to sit near karkat. eridan sighed, he didn't know how to say what he wanted here so he settled for hugging karkat quietly while he tried to get his thoughts together "..im skittish okay...im used to people playin wwith my feelings..i dont wwant to go into the details but im used to it and..its scary for me..im sorry"  
#1  
CG: Karkat tensed at the hug, his mind seizing up for a moment before slowly started to relax, hugging eridan back gently "It's fine, I understand. I'm kind of shit at the whole quadrents thing in general, my brain gets stuck and I'll want someone in all four quadrents instead of one. So , yea, warning I guess "  
#2  
CA: "..i aint that wway, not evven close but..wwe can cross that wwhen wwe come to it i guess" he shook his head, trying to think on something a bit less stressful. that didnt go well for the troll though and he settled for nuzzling against karkat affectionately 04:03:21

#1  
CG: Karkat just nodded slightly and leaned his head back against the headboard with a tired sighing. He loosely draipped his arms around Eridans waist and held him , keeping his hold lose in case eridan wanted to get up. He leaned down to nuzzle him back softly, dark bags under his eyes as he slowly closed them  
#2  
CA: eridan purred at him warmly. moving the both of them to laying down for the both of them. one upside to being a highblood, it was easy to move people. eridan meanwhile was getting a little drowsy himself and he was glad to relax  
#1  
CG: Karkat opened his eyes when he felt himself being moved,. He started to get comfortable after a minute and pushed his back against Eridans chest , giving a scratchy purr back in response  
#1  
CG: ((I'm heading to bed, respond whenever you can, I'm subbed to the chat  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
MONDAY 31 JULY 2017  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	54. Chapter 54

Jonath : most humans were wary of the creatures that lived in places like the elderwood, dire wolves, elder stags, star owls, and thousands more. but to many, the fae were tqe ones they avoided the most. john didn't really seem to get that, his clan were nice, and most humans seemed nice...why couldn't they be friends. john sighs as he sat in a tree, pondering these things. he was a wind spirit, an elemental fae with dark olive skin, messy raven black hair, extremely vibrant blue eyes, small blue saytr like horns, a blue-black lion like tail, long pointed ears, nails and teeth, and crystalline blue dragonfly like wings. he heard footsteps coming from below him looking down to see a human wakingon the road that went through the elderwood..what werw they doing here?(this could be anything from a prince to a wizard, to a wounded person. these woods are next to the main road after all)  
#1  
TG: ((Hold up!  
#1  
TG: (( i really wanna rp this, but i gtg for a few min.  
#2  
Jonath : (alright, just tell me when you get back)  
#1  
TG: ((okay! thank you  
#2  
Jonath : (no problem )  
#1  
TG: dave sighs, tired from walking along the road all day, not dareing to use his large black without fear of being caught. hed been cursed with them a few years ago after cheating in a game of cards with a wizard. he groans and looks around, eventually finding a tree to cast shade over him as he rested, not noticeing the creature on the tall tree as he lays his head back against the trunk and closes his eyes  
#1  
TG: ((back  
#2  
Jonath : john watches dave, slowly climbing down. he starts to inspect the human, head tilted. hed never seen a human like this before....but he certainly was beautiful (does dave have wings? i think that what you were going to write..)  
#1  
TG: ((fuck, yes. i hate my phone -_- ))  
#2  
Jonath : (it's fine, just wanted to make sure )  
#1  
TG: Dave runs a hand through his hair and sighs , his head shooting up at the sound of a branch breaking. "Whose there? Show yourself! "  
#2  
Jonath : john made a surprised squeak, and fell out of the tree, landing on his ass "oww...."  
#1  
TG: Dave quickly tackles the figure, holding a dagger to his throat before takeing a moment to rake his eyes over the creature "Who are you"  
#2  
Jonath : "m-my name i-is j-jonath....please don't hurt me  
#2  
Jonath : ..." his ears were foled back in fear, his large glowing eyes showed that. he was having a hard time breathing since he was 4'11 and that was small even for fae, dave was definitely taller than him"  
#1  
TG: Dave narros his eyes and slowly pulls the dagger away, shifting a bit to let john breath easier "What are you?"  
#2  
Jonath : "a-a wind spirit..." his wings repositioned themselves, trying to be comfortable, his tail swished  
#1  
TG: He slowly gets off of the other and puts the dagger away, holding his hand out in offering "Names David. Nice ta meet you Jonath"  
#2  
Jonath : john takes it, small soft hand in daves as he hets up. "nice to meet you to...sorry for scaring you..."  
#1  
TG: "Sorry for attacking you, automatic response "He says apologetically " I dont make it a habit to attack cute guys, so I hope were okay"  
#2  
Jonath : johns cheeks went pink at the compliment "its fine...ive just never seen human with wings...or a human this close  
#1  
TG: Daves wings ruffle subconsioulsy at the mention and he gives a small smile "What a conicedence. Ive never seen a wind spirt this close. "He chuckles and brushes himself off  
#2  
Jonath : john nods as he dusts himself off, wings fluttering to get the dust off. "so....what are you doing out in the elderwood ? if you don't mind me asking "  
#1  
TG: "I was banished "Dave shrugs, standing up and streaches with a groan before looking down at john "Im lookin for a new place ta call home"  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "my village is close by, you could probably find work and board there." he smiles some, letting just how adorable he is show through  
#1  
TG: Dave smiles softly and just stares at john for a moment before nodding " That would be lovely, I would be honered to be lead by such a beautiful soul"  
#2  
Jonath : johns cheeks did definitely go red. "would be a lie if i said you weren't attractive yourself...but follow me" he starts to lead dave to the village  
#1  
TG: "Why thank you"Dave chuckles and follows behind closely, grabbing johns tail as to not get lost "How far is it?"  
#2  
Jonath : john squeaks turning around grabbing his tail "don't do that! what if i randomly pulled your hair? it hurts....here" he holds out his hand "you're trying to not get lost this is a better solution :  
#2  
Jonath : ((")  
#1  
TG: "Sorry"Dave frowns and grabs on to johns hand "I wasnt tryin ta hurt you"  
#2  
Jonath : "i know, hence why i didn't completely freak out." he smiles  
#1  
TG: He smiles back and looks around " So then, how far is your village?"  
#2  
Jonath : "not far " he starts to walk with dave  
#1  
TG: He nods and looks down at there hands "Your hands are small"  
#2  
Jonath : "well im small so it fits "he shrugs "to me your hands are big"  
#1  
TG: "My hands are avrage"Dave hums and squeezes johns hand softly  
#1  
TG: ((brb  
#2  
Jonath : john said nothing against it, his soft and smooth skin was definitely warm. "for fae you're big, and im on the small end of fae...we're here." the village of the fae was definitely different than the human ones. with houses made from trees grown and shaped with magic, the farms grew up as well as on the ground, and the roads were made of smooth stones that were in land in the hardened dirt  
#1  
TG: Dave looks around in awe, pressing his wings flat against his back as to not hit any one or anything "Holy fuck  
#1  
TG: ((Fuck, brb again  
#2  
Jonath : (alright. im going to sub so we can continue this if you have to go for a long while, feel free to respond even if im not here ) john nods "yeah, we try to use what we have to its full potential, but avoiding harm and destruction of it  
#2  
Jonath : "  
#1  
TG: ((Okay cool! So will I!))  
#1  
TG: "Thats really fucking cool dude" Dave says , in awe at the small village  
#2  
Jonath : "thanks. though im not the one who came up with this." he shrugs "its getting late...you cam stay with me tonight "  
#1  
TG: He nods and looks backa at john "Are you sure? I dont wanna intrude "  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "its fine. besides, could use the company " he smiles  
#1  
TG: Dave nods back and stays close "Where do you live?"  
#2  
Jonath : "over here" he takes dave to one of the smaller homes. inside was simply, a nice central hearth area with the kitchen, dining area, and what looked like a library/potion room branched off. a small spiral staircase lead up to the two bedrooms and a small washroom  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval)'s connection timed out.  
#1  
TG: Dave nods and follows behind "Nice place you got here dude"He hums and walks around  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "i like it, definitely feels like a home. "  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: Dave nods and looks down at is feet "So where do I sleep?"  
SATURDAY 03 DECEMBER 2016  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "upstairs, second door." he smiles "im going to go work on dinner"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave nods and walks up stairs, quickly finding his room and plops down on the bed, letting his wings go limp next to him  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john starts on dinner, the heavenly scent spreading through the house  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave comes down a few minuites later "What the fuck is that amaizing smell?"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "a family recipe. herb bread and sasi root soup" he smiles some handing some to dave  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
SUNDAY 04 DECEMBER 2016  
#1  
TG: Dave smiles and happily takes the bowl, eating it quickly "Holy fuck this is amaizing "  
#1  
TG: ((im so sorry! i didnt have internet!))  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : (its ok) john smiles some "thanks. i hope you don't mind me asking...but how did you get wings?  
#2  
Jonath : "  
#1  
TG: Dave nods and takes another bite of the soup "I cheated a wizard out of about thirty five of his poitions "He chuckles quietly "How many wind spirts are there?"  
#2  
Jonath : "in this village there are around 3 other than me. other than that i don't know " he shrugs "we aren't exactly a common kind of fae."  
#1  
TG: He nods and finishes the soup, setting the bowl down "Well you look pretty fucking cool"  
#2  
Jonath : "thanks. though i am interested hearing the extent of how you got your wings " he smiles  
#1  
TG: "Its a long story"He chuckles softly and folds his wings flush against his back  
#2  
Jonath : "ive got time" he leans back  
#1  
TG: He sighs softly "My brother was really sick for a really long time, bed ridden for most for a long time. So eventually I had asked my mentor if I could have some healing potions since the doctors didnt do shit. He said yea if I could beat him at cards so I used some of my better cheats to get around thirty of the potions till I got caught. He let me have them but he cursed me with these monstrosities so I would be shamed like the common crow for the theif I am"He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair "The importaint thing is that my brother is okay though, so im happy "  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "...but you weren't a common theif. what...what happened to your brother? is there a way to break the curse? do...do you want it broken?"  
#1  
TG: "I dont mind it, im just lonely as fuck. My brothers due to be married soon. Im not sure if theres a way to break it, I guess ive never really tried. And I am a theif. Even before all of this shit I would steal bread when I was hungry"  
#2  
Jonath : "...i think i know a way to hide them...but it only lasts a day...at least you could go see your brother in his wedding day." he gave a smile "but only if you want me to. and i promise youll always welcome to food here." john finishes his food  
#1  
TG: Dave pearks up at that, a small smile on his face "Yea? And its more of a physical companion kind of lonely."He chuckles quietly and streaches out  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "well can we be friends? " he tilts his head  
#1  
TG: "Yea. Id love to be. "He nods  
#2  
Jonath : john chuckles some as he picks up both bowls washing them  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "so what kind of jobs would you be willing to do? "  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
MONDAY 05 DECEMBER 2016  
#1  
TG: "Anything honestly"He sighs and runs a ahdn through his hair  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "with your wings,maybe a scout could work "  
#1  
TG: Dave nods back before frowning "I cant uh, I cant fly. "He says quietly  
#2  
Jonath : "do you not know how? or is it that they don't work?"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: "I guess ive just never tried"He shrugs and ruffles his feathers  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "would you like to learn?"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave thinks for a second before nodding "Yea, that sounds pretty fucking nice "  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "we can start in the morning."  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: Dave nods back andd streaches out"So what do we do now?  
#1  
TG: "*  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "im going to sleep" he yawns, wings fluttering.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: "Thats a good idea "Dave sighs and retreats back to his room, pulling the blankets off the bed and arranges them in a circle, sitting in the middle of it  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john walked past to get to his room and he chuckles "you could make the nest on the bed you know"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: Dave looks up at john and then at the bed "I dont have enough blankets, so im improvising . And its not a nest! Its a comfort circle"He huffs stubbornly  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "well i have more blankets if you'd like them. " he smiles  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: He nods "...Please"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john nods smiling before he came back with some blankets "...am i allowed to join you?"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: Dave thinks for a second and gives a slight nod, moving over to give john some room "Come on in"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : john curls up next to dave. two facts could be learned of him. one, he was like a little heater, and two, he was the perfect size and shape to cuddle  
#1  
TG: Dave looks down at the small figure, unsure what to do for a moment before he curls up around johns form, happilycuddleing up to the warmth "Tell me if ya get uncomfortable and ill stop"  
#2  
Jonath : "alright..." considering that john was purring, he wasn't  
#1  
TG: Dave nods and brings a wing up over joahn, covering him in feathery warmth as he nuzzles into the back of his neck with a soft sigh of content  
#2  
Jonath : john soon falls asleep.  
#1  
TG: He follows soon after  
#2  
Jonath : john didn't honestly want to wake up the next morning. he had had the best and most comfortable sleep ever because of dave, and he didn't want it to end  
#1  
TG: Dave shifts a bit, lifting his head up , a little confused where he was till he looked down and saw john. He pulls his wing back slowly, not wanting to rouse the other from sleep as he sits up  
#2  
Jonath : john was already awske, but he made a small whine when dave sat up before he opens his eyes  
#1  
TG: Dave looks down at john and gives a small smile "Mornin. Sorry about cuddlin with ya , I wasnt tryin ta make you uncomfortable "  
#2  
Jonath : "i wasn't. i was the exact opposite really. probably the best sleep since ive been alone"  
#1  
TG: "Same here honestly. I didnt wake up once so that was a plus"He chuckles quietly  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "are you ready to start learning to fly?"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: Dave nods and smiles "Fuck yea"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "we might start small today since i don't think you got that instinct, so im not going to push you out of a tree"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: "Thank god. I have no instincts at all "He mumbles  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "really? what did you do before this then? "  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: "I ran"He shrugs  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "i ment before your wings"  
#1  
TG: "Run. Im a wizards apprentence. I run errands. Thats about as much as I do"  
#2  
Jonath : john nods "how much magic do you know? and who was your teacher?"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 07 DECEMBER 2016  
#1  
TG: "I was training to be a pyromancer, but I didnt learn much.And my teacher was named Eridan"  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "i know a fire spirit that might be able to help you " he smiles  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
TG: "Seriously?"He asks excitedly 20:15:40

#1  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
#2  
Jonath : "yep!" he smiles  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
SATURDAY 17 DECEMBER 2016  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 12 JANUARY 2017  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] joined chat.  
FRIDAY 01 DECEMBER 2017  
#2  
Wind spirit! Fantasy au! John (modern or medieval) [Jonath ] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	55. Chapter 55

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: sup kitkat  
#1  
CG: I AM NOT A FUCKING PIECE OF HUMAN CHOCOLATE COVERED WAFER! DO NOT REFER TO ME AS SUCH, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?  
#2  
TG: so then  
#2  
TG: does that mean i cant call you karcandy  
#2  
TG: or crabcakes  
#1  
CG: NO, NONE OF THOSE! THOSE TAKE MORE EFFORT TO SAY THAN MY ACTUAL NAME DEFEATING THE PURPOSE OF A NICK NAME.  
#2  
TG: but nub  
#2  
TG: s*  
#2  
TG: your name has so much pontenal  
#2  
TG: its like  
#2  
TG: karkitten  
#2  
TG: karkitty  
#2  
TG: karkles  
#2  
TG: karbabe  
#1  
CG: I WILL REMOVE ALL OF YOUR TEETH AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS STRIDER.  
#2  
TG: kinky~  
#2  
TG: but im afraid i need to keep my teeth for eatin and shit  
#2  
TG: but i gotta say  
#2  
TG: your more then welcome to take a bite outta me karkitten~  
#1  
CG: NO. FUCK YOU. I AM NOT EATING YOU MY PALLET IS TOO REFINED FOR THAT.  
#2  
TG: time and place  
#2  
TG: i was reffering more to killer hickeys though  
#2  
TG: just so ya know nubs  
#1  
CG: DO NOT CALL ME NUBS EITHER! IF YOU WANED THAT KIND OF THING THEN YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT ASKING IN THE RIGHT WAY. YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT BEING A DICK DOESN'T GET YOU ANYWHERE!  
#2  
TG: mm  
#2  
TG: your hot when your mad  
#1  
CG: OH FUCK YOU, I AM NOT.  
#2  
TG: i mean  
#2  
TG: your hot all the time  
#2  
TG: but particularry when your mad  
#2  
TG: and like a said before  
#2  
TG: time and place  
#1  
CG: ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT HERE IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE?  
#2  
TG: i said no such thing love~  
#1  
CG: BUT YOU JUST! ACTUALLY FUCK IT I AM NOT GIVING YOU THE SMUG SATISFACTION OF GETTING WORKED UP OVER IT.  
#2  
TG: its pretty obvious that your already worked up  
#2  
TG: but i heard sex helps anger issues  
#2  
TG: so im guessing that  
#2  
TG: karbabe hasnt got laid in a while  
#1  
CG: I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE THE TIME ASSHOLE, YOU TELL ME IF IT'S BEEN A WHILE NOOKFACE. YOU'RE WORKING YOURSELF INTO A DEEP PIT THAT'S FAR FAR FAR AWAY FROM ANY OF MY JUNK STRIDER.  
#2  
TG: aw  
#2  
TG: dude  
#2  
TG: come om  
#2  
TG: will you forgive me if i eat you out  
#1  
CG: NO! I WANT A LEGITIMATE APOLOGY.  
#2  
TG: im sorry you havent got laid  
#1  
CG: *Karkat punches him in the shoulder* FUCK YOU!  
#2  
TG: *dave gives a look of mock hurt*ow dude, that hurt my self esteem  
#1  
CG: GOOD YOU OINK BEAST HEADED BULGE OBSESSED BLOOD-PUSHERLESS FIEND!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU TODAY?  
#2  
TG: you havent fucked me. so thats one thing  
#1  
CG: THEN YOU ASK ME OR YOU FUCKING TRY THE ROMANTIC APPROACH! NOT COME OVER HERE TO PISS ME OFF! YOU SPECIFICALLY SAID YOU WEREN'T INTO QUADRANTS BUT THIS IS BLACK FUCKERY I'M SEEING RIGHT NOW.  
#2  
TG: what, a guy cant change his mind? *he smirks tauntingly*  
#1  
CG: NO! NO YOU CAN'T! NOT WITH THIS YOU FUCKING INSUFFERABLE DUMB ASS!  
#2  
TG: well why not?*he asks raising an eyebrow over his shades and draips his arms over karkats shoulders*  
#1  
CG: BECAUSE! *he elbows him in the side, not hard enough to actually injure him but enough to sting* HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF ONE DAY I RANDOMLY JUST STARTED ATTACKING YOU WITH NO PROMPTING?? YOU CAN'T JUST FLIP LIKE THAT THAT'S WHY THERE ARE RULES!  
#2  
TG: *he hisses slightly and his smirk just grows wider* i would like to think that it wasnt random, but obviously the whole 'red' quadrent shit wasnt workin, so i wanted to try a diffrent approach  
#1  
CG: IT WAS WORKING FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE YOUR BULGE BURIED IN ME EVERY SECOND FOR THIS TO BE WORKING. BUT IF YOU WANT IT BLACK, I CAN GO PITCH. *he yanks out of Dave's hold, grabs him by the neck of his shirt and yanks him down to Karkat's height, smashing there lips together*  
#2  
TG: *he opens his mouth to say something back but forgets what he had to say, grunting at the awkward angel and the way his shades were digging into his face but kisses back all the same*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat pushes his body up against Dave's to get him closer, but with his hands sliding around to tangle in Dave's hair that's about as good as he could do*  
#2  
TG: *dave wraps his arms around karkats waist and tugs him closer, pulling out of this kiss for a second to give a cocky smirk* i-i dunno dude, you seem pretty worked up to me  
#1  
CG: FUCK YOU DAVE STRIDER, THIS IS YOUR FAULT.  
#2  
TG: *he chuckles and slides a hand up karkats shirt, tracing his fingers over his back* damn right it is  
#1  
CG: *Karkat shivers a bit* YOUR HANDS ARE FUCKING COLD *he peels off his own shirt then pulls Dave back down to him for another kiss*  
#2  
TG: *dave laughs quietly but cuts off at the kiss. he tangles his fingers in karkats hair untill his fingers finds a nubby horn, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the base firmly*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat bites Dave's bottom lip before dropping hands down to peel off Dave's shirt*  
#2  
TG: *dave huffs and parts his lips slightly, keeping karkat close and tugs the horn back, trying to get control of the kiss*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat growls deep down in throat as he fights Dave for control, but it doesn't last to long before he's giving in with a low vibrating growl deep in his chest*  
#2  
TG: *dave smirks and grabs karkats hands in his own, pinning him against the wall as he nips at his jaw* aww, karkittens got a lil growl, how cute  
#1  
CG: *Karkat of course fights this, trying his damnedest to pull his hands away from the wall but gaining no ground against Dave's hands* FUCK YOU ASS HOLE.  
#2  
TG: mm, from this angel it looks like i, will be the one fucking you *dave chuckles and bites down at the crook of karkats neck, trying to leave some sort of mark on the trolls tougher skin*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat tosses his head back with a groan, knocking it against the wall* SHIT. CHEATER, YOU'RE BIGGER THAN ME THAT'S UNFAIR. *Karkat's body surged forward, trying to press against Dave*  
#2  
TG: *dave laughs again, full of triumph* excuses excuses *he chuckles and happily attackes the exposed skin, giving a small startled grunt as he was knocked off balance for a second*  
#1  
CG: *YES fucking, he pushes forward again, trying to knock Dave back. Like hell was he going to lose this*  
#2  
TG: *dave huffs and loosens his hold on karkats hands, grunting again when he was pushed back and quickly makes his way to try and resume the same position*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat yanks his hand free and immediately pushes Dave back* WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALL THE WAY DRESSED?  
#2  
TG: because i was busy trying to put a fucking dent into you, thats why*dave huffs as he was pushed back into a wall and quickly pushes back against karkat*  
#1  
CG: TAKE IT OFF THEN YOU TULIP. *he grabs the bottom of Dave's shirt and pulls it up*  
#2  
TG: *he slips off his shirt and flicks karkats cheek*so demanding  
#1  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP *his turn! he attacks Dave's neck. not as hard as he can because yknow, teeth. but harder than usual*  
#2  
TG: *dave gasps and his hands scramble to hold on to karkats back,digging his nails into his skin as he moans quietly*f-fuck, thats sensitive you asshole  
#1  
CG: *Karkat pulls back just enough to speak* NO SHIT ASSHOLE *then goes right back to that spot, licking over it gently then going back to biting and sucking. If Dave would let him, it would be a cycle that never ended*  
#2  
TG: *dave hisses, trying to pry karkat off before he tilts his head ever so slightly, giving karkat more room, soft breathy sighs escaping his lips.*f-fuck off prick *he mumbles, closeing his eyes and rocks his hips against the others*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat drops his hands down to Dave's hips and pulls him in against him, but hold him still so he can't rock anymore with a smug little grin*  
#2  
TG: *dave whines as he hips were kept still and immedently covers his mouth at the sound, his other hand slipping down the back of karakts pants to squeeze his ass*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat gasps lightly before pulling his head back and looking down so he can see what he's doing to take off Dave's pants*  
#2  
TG: *dave takes the oppertunity to push himself off the wall , taking karkat down with him as he tumbles to the floor with a small grunt*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat squeaks as he goes down, clinging hard to Dave but it looks like Dave's going down too fuck* DAVE WHAT THE FUCK???  
#2  
TG: *dave moves over and straddles karkats hips, setting his shades to the side so they wouldnt get broke and looks down at him with bright scarlet eyes and a smirk*well hey there kitkat  
#1  
CG: I'M NOT KITKAT YOU DOUCHE *Karkat pushes his body up to try to knock Dave off*  
#2  
TG: *dave rolls off and sits up, brushing himself with a toothy grin*come on nubs, whats got your panties in a twist?  
#1  
CG: *Karkat rolls his eyes as he sits up* YOU DO OBVIOUSLY. *he crawls over and sits on Dave's lap, kissing him again*  
#2  
TG: *dave smiles smugly and tilts his head, tangling his fingers in karkats hair*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat rest his hands on Dave's shoulders, keeping the kiss relatively sweet before lightly rolling his hips against Dave's*  
#2  
TG: *dave smiles into the kiss and rocks his hips against the others, running his hands over his side's softly*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat melts down into his touch, dropping his hands down to rest against his chest. He pulls back away from the kiss and looks at him with a pout* WHY DO YOU KEEP FLIPPING QUADRANTS TONIGHT?  
#2  
TG: brb))  
#1  
CG: ((Alright, take your time :)  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and nuzzles karakts cheek softly*because its hard to think straight when your around , everything just goes haywire  
#2  
TG: ((sorry, i was takin my dogs out))  
#1  
CG: ((it's okay! I took the opportunity to straighten up my room a bit!))  
#2  
TG: ((Cool!))  
#1  
CG: YOU'RE CONFUSING ME THOUGH *Karkat wraps his arms around Dave's neck lightly*  
#2  
TG: sorry,i hear loves a confusing thing *he hums, peppering small kisses over karkats neck softly*  
#2  
TG: ((brb again  
#1  
CG: *Karkat snorts and lightly tilts his head out of the way so Dave has room* NOT THIS CONFUSING THOUGH  
#1  
CG: ((oh! alright!  
#2  
TG: ((im so sorry!  
#2  
TG: ((gah  
#2  
TG: ((~dead inside~))  
#1  
CG: ((It's alright! Same honestly  
#2  
TG: shhh, sexy times,then talking*dave smiles and sucks on his neck softly,leaving small marks in his wake*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat gives an annoyed sigh before melting into Dave's touch. Every little kiss making his breath hitch as his eyes flutter shut*  
#2  
TG: *dave chuckles and moves his hand down karkats chest, slowly moving his hand under his pants as kisses around his neck for a moment untill he finds his pulse point, nibbling on it softly*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat gasps and rolls his hips forward, starting up a small grind down on Dave. He bit down hard on his lips to keep from saying anything*  
#2  
TG: *dave hums looks up a karkat with a huff* if your gonna hide your sounds im gonna stop *he says in warning, sucking a dark mark under his jaw*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat's mouth drops open with a light breathy moan* THAT'S SO UNFAIR, FUCK. *he pulls Dave's head back by his hair so he's looking up at the sky, then peppers light kisses all over his throat*  
#2  
TG: how is that unfa- ahhh~ *daves breath hitches and he wraps his arms around karkats back,closeing his eyes all but melts against karkat*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat stops moving his hips with a small whine, he grabs Dave's hands and pulls them to the waistband of his pants but keeps up the kisses*  
#2  
TG: *dave gives a small nod, and picks karkat up enough to slide his pants off, throwing them to the side like they personally offended him and does the same to himself, moving his chest flush against the others-  
#1  
CG: *Karkat lets a small pur rumble up in his chest as he wraps his arms around Dave's shoulders, leaning up to kiss him and going back to grinding down on him*  
#2  
TG: *dave relaxes at the sound of the purr, kissing him back softly and lays them both down* how're we gonna do this love?  
#1  
CG: *Karkat blinks his eyes back open and looks up at Dave, crinkling up his nose a bit as he thinks* LIKE NORMAL? UNLESS YOU WANT TO DO IT DIFFERENTLY. I JUST NEED SOMETHING IN MY NOOK LIKE, YESTERDAY.  
#2  
TG: oh calm your tits karkitten *dave giggles and straddles karkats hips, grinding against him teasindly slow* i got ya~  
#1  
CG: ((Shoot man I'll have to go for a few minutes soon!! Just to help carry things around and shit. Oooor I guess right now, great. I'll be back asap, my apologies!  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: ((kk. all is good~  
#2  
TG: !*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((I have collected a new cat and a little brother. Level up to: Extremely Tired HAHAHAHA I LITERALLY GET ON AND I HEAR "D PLEEEASE COME HERE!!" kmn I'm sorry  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: ((omg. me to. its okay, i understand  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((Alright, nothing sounds more beautiful than the snores of smol brats other than silence  
#1  
CG: *Karkat reached his hands up to grab onto Dave's shoulders and pull him down to kiss him greedily as he pushed his hips up to meet Dave's and grind back against him*  
#2  
TG: ((*pap* i feel ya))  
#1  
CG: ((thank v-v  
#2  
TG: *dave hums and moves a hand between the two of them, running his fingers over karkars nook lightly* dude, your fucking hot as shit, in more then one way like, holy shit im sweating  
#1  
CG: *Karkat's face scrunches up again as he whines, pushing his hips down on those fingers* Y-YOUR FAULT *He bites down on his lips and breathes slowly through his nose, trying to keep from breathing so heavily*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: how, pray tell, is that my fault?*dave asks curiously, slowly slipping a finger in, then another to the wet warmth, streaching him carefully* i mean, honestly?  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *Karkat throws his head back with a yelp that quickly dies into a moan* FUCKFUCK, DAVE-FUCK! *Karkat shakily gets his breathing under control, not very well but good enough to talk* BY-BY JUST BEING YOU, YOU-FUCK! YOU MAKE ME COME UNDONE AND, SHIT, DAVE *he pinches his eyebrows together and shuts his eyes with a tiny airy moan*  
#2  
TG: *dave giggles and slowly pushes another finger in, brushing his fingers over karkats sweet spot* or my god, i have a new nick name. karcutie~  
#1  
CG: *Karkat squeals at that, putting his hands down on the floor and looking for something to grip onto* FUCK-FUCKING-FUCK YOU, FUCK ME. HOLY SHIT, DAVE!  
#2  
TG: *dave just keeps his hands steady, keeping his fingers slow as he presses and rubs firmly against the spot* your cute when your desprite *he says calmly with a grin*  
#1  
CG: DAAAVE FUCK, DO IT, JUST, DO ME! SHIT, YOU WANT ME RIGHT? *Karkat opens his eyes just enough to look at Dave. Like hell was he about to say please or anything of that nature but this low level begging he could put up with*  
#2  
TG: as far as im concerend, your already mine *dave smirks and runs his free fingers over the marks on karkats neck and leans down to add another one under his ear, pulling his fingers out, replacing them with his member *f-fuck kitkat  
#1  
CG: *Karkat whimpers lightly and wraps his arms around Dave's shoulders and squeezes him tight*  
#2  
TG: *dave just holds on to karkat tightly, burying his face in his neck*t-tell me w-when your good *he says shakely, struggling to keep himself still*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat nods lightly, holding his breath for a few seconds before erupting into pants* SHIT SHIT OKAY *he kisses Dave lightly* YEAH, GO. WE'RE-I'M GOOD. IT'S FINE  
#2  
TG: *dave nods and immedently starts a quick rythem, keeping his face hidden and his moans muffled in karkats neck*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat groans and works his hips against Dave's, pulling back and pushing closer with Dave with a moan at every movement* FUCK,F-FUCK DAVE! *he pulls a hand up to his mouth and bites down on the pad under his thumb*  
#2  
TG: *dave sits up and bats karakts hand away from his mouth, stilling his hips and muffles a despreat whine*w-what did i-i say karkles  
#1  
CG: SOR-SORRY PLEASE, NO, DON'T STOP *He whines and wraps his arms around Dave again, whining softly deep in his throat*  
#2  
TG: *dave nods and nuzzles karkats cheek before moving back down to his neck, pinpointing where the sound came from and bites down, moving his hips faster *  
#1  
CG: *Karkat cries out, garbling out half curses and meaningless sounds, sometimes Dave's name comes out though. At one point, he wraps his legs around Dave with a shout of* THERE RIGHT THERE, PLEASE DAVE, FUCK YES!  
#2  
TG: *dave happily complies, shifting his hips a bit so he hit the spot with every thrust. he moans lowly, closeing his eyes as shakey moans escape his lips*f-fuck yes  
#1  
CG: *Karkat fucking chitters at that. Gasping for air like a dying fish and tightening up around Dave* CL-CLOSE DAVE, DAVE! *he grabs Dave's hand and shoves it down to his bulge*  
#2  
TG: *daves eyes open widely at the feeling around his member, his hips faltering as broken pieces of karkats name moan out of his lips*s-same*he says brethlessly,his fingers quickly closeing around karkats bulge, squeezing it softly and rubs his thumb over it quickly*  
#1  
CG: *That's it, game over. Karkat is done. A cherry funtime explosion sets off down below as Karkat all but arches off of the ground with a cry of Dave's name. He doesn't mean to but he digs in with his claws a little bit as he clings to Dave*  
#2  
TG: *dave hisses at the claws before it quickly turns into a strangled moan, thrusting his hips a few more times before tipping over the edge, shouting karkats name loudly as he cums pityfully compared to the red below them. his arms give out and he nearly avoides collapseing on the other, settleing for ploping down next to him*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat falls back onto the floor with his eyes closed. He forces himself to breathe normally as possible. Once his hearts stops racing and he gets his breath, he looks over at Dave*  
#2  
TG: *dave had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, steadying his breathing before looking over at karkat*... i dont care weather you want to or not were cuddling *he mumbles and wraps a arm round karkat, pulling him flush against his chest*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat makes a grossed out face, but accepts it and cuddles anyway* I FEEL GROSS AND STICKY.  
#1  
CG: ((SHiT ChilD SleEp!! I'll be right back UGH  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: ((kk  
#2  
TG: thats because you are love*dave giggles and nuzzles into karkats hair*you smell like sweat and sex and it is possibly the best smell i have ever smelled  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *Karkat snorts and pushes Dave's face away* EW, NO THAT'S GROSS... WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, DAVE STRIDER YOU DID NOT JUST FUCK ME ON THE FLOOR!  
#2  
TG: *dave giggles louder and holds on tighter*maybe~  
#1  
CG: FUCKING *Karkat doesn't even finish that thought. He just slumps down and nuzzles into Dave, even wrapping his arms around him*  
#2  
TG: *dave laughs loud, genuiunely happy and tangles his legs with karkats, kissing his head softly*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat lightly strokes Dave's back till he feels a line of small bumps and something kind of sticky. He pulls his hand back and there's a teeny tiny bit of blood on the tips of his fingers* SHIT. SHIT DAVE I THINK I HURT YOU, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING??  
#2  
TG: *dave shifts a bit at the uncomfortable feeling and moves a hand to his back, feeling the blood slowly trickle down his back*i didnt even know i was, fuck, that stigs like a motherfucker  
#1  
CG: I WOULDN'T DOUBT IT. FUCK I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. *he looks at his hands like it was all their fault*  
#2  
TG: hey hey hey, its fine *he takes karkats hand in his own and kisses his knuckles softly* itll be fine. plus, it was totally worth it  
#1  
CG: *Karkat still looks guilty but nods* YOU HAVE TO LET ME CLEAN IT UP WHEN WE TAKE A SHOWER THOUGH  
#2  
TG: fine.*dave sighs and relucently sits up, looking down at the mess, seeing a few scattered cans*...dude... we painted the town red, the mayors gonna kill us  
#1  
CG: *Damn it Karkat's face had just turned back to a normal color, but now it was cherry red again* DAVE? DAVE HOLY SHIT WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP. LIKE, NOW IMMEDIATELY.  
#2  
TG: does this shit even come out?! *dave asks looking over at karkat and then at mess again* i say we should just run  
#1  
CG: NO NONONO KANAYA AND VRISKA AND DEFINITELY TEREZI WILL KNOW WHAT IT IS. AND IF GAMZEE FINDS OUT I'M SO FUCKING DEAD. I MEAN THAT LITERALLY. *Karkat stands up, nopenopenopenopenope, balances for a little bit with the aid of hands, then wobbly gets all the way up*  
#2  
TG: shhh, i got you*dave says softly, standing up and wraps his arms around karkats waist, kissing his cheek softly* go clean up, ill get this mess  
#1  
CG: I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU DO THIS SHIT BY YOURSELF DAVE. *he carefully picks up his clothes, and by the time he's picking up the last of Dave's he's got motor function back in his legs*  
#2  
TG: *dave just rolls his eyes and grabs his cape, looking down at the mess with a sad sigh before draiping his cape over it, letting it soak up most of it*...  
#1  
CG: ALRIGHT I HAVE YOUR SHIRT MY SWEATER, YOUR- DAVE WHAT THE FUCK!! DON'T USE THAT!! *he walks over to him* YOU'RE GOING TO MESS IT UP1  
#1  
CG: !  
#2  
TG: *dave just ignore karkat and cleans it up , slipping his boxers on* a cape is a small price to pay for a cute trolls saftey  
#1  
CG: *Karkat looks like he wants to argue but keeps his mouth shut. He wasn't exactly hyped to die just yet* I'LL WASH IT FOR YOU OR SOMETHING.  
#2  
TG: its fine *he waves it off and gets there cloths, swinging them over his shoulder before doing the same to karkat, carrying everything to the bathroom*  
#1  
CG: *Karkat screeches and kicks a bit before slumping down in defeat* AT LEAST NO ONE'S AROUND TO SEE US RIGHT?  
#2  
TG: *dave chuckles and sets karkat down carefully, drawing a hot bath* shush up karcutie  
#1  
CG: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT *He uses his hand to wipe off a sticky splatter off of his thigh then just looks around confused. Smooth moves slick* 23:31:55

#2  
TG: *dave smiles and looks over at karkat with a raised eyebrow*whats up dude?  
#1  
CG: I GOT GROSS STUFF ALL OVER ME SO I WIPED IT OFF ON MY HAND AND NOW HAVE NOTHING TO WIPE MY HAND OFF ON, SMART I KNOW.

2  
TG: your an idiot *he rolls his eyes and takes karkats hand, licking it curiously* it tastes like cherrys*he shrugs and gets in the tub*  
#1  
CG: D:B DAVE WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S SO GROSS! *he steps into the tub after him and sits between his legs with his back against Dave's chest*  
#2  
TG: *he wraps his arms around karkats waist and pulls him close*your gross  
#1  
CG: BUT YOU LOVE IT *he turns his head up so he can kiss Dave's chin*  
#2  
TG: damn right i do*he smiles and nuzzles karkats cheek*so... are we a thing then? if not thats fine, sex buddies are fine and all. but i still wanna have late night cuddles so we might as well be a thing *he rambles off, not sure where he was going with that*  
#1  
CG: I FIGURED SO. JUST. I DON'T LIKE THAT, THE WHOLE QUADRANT FLIPPING WITHOUT WARNING. AT LEAST MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING FIRST. *he lays his head back on Dave's shoulder* IF YOU EVER NOTICED THAT'S WHY TEREZI AND I NEVER WORKED OUT. IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD WITH MY QUADRANTS AND FLIP THEM TOO MUCH. THAT'S WHY I WAS PISSED AT YOU. 23:44:59

#2  
TG: *dave nods and kisses karkats head*im sorry, humans dont have 'quadrents' its all just mashed up into one big ball of fuckups. buts its probably onw of the best fuck ups  
#1  
CG: WE'RE DOING THAT THEN, I'VE WATCHED ENOUGH MOVIES TO GRASP HOW HUMAN ROMANCE WORKS.  
#2  
TG: *he nods and closes his eyes*fuck yea dude  
#1  
CG: *Karkat grins and searches for one of Dave's hands to hold* THANK YOU, I GUESS.  
#2  
TG: *dave twines there fingers together and squeezes his hand softly*for what ?  
#1  
CG: THIS? I'M TOO MUCH OF AN EGG TO ACTUALLY GO AFTER WHAT I WANR.  
#2  
TG: but your my egg now  
#1  
CG: NOOOO, DON'T SAY THAT THAT'S CREEPY. THAT'S LIKE ME SAYING YOU'RE MY FETUS.  
#2  
TG: shhh, i am your fetus *he says giggles quietly*


	56. Chapter 56

This is a paragraph style chat. NSFW (sexual) content is allowed.  
#1  
High!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Derrick “D.” Strider [] joined chat.  
#2  
((hey man i got a prompt? high!dave could work  
#1  
TG: cool. lay it on me))  
#2  
((if you aint keen on it thdn let me mnow, im up for anything  
#2  
SPOILER  
#1  
TG: im good with just about anything, no worrys))  
#1  
TG: stridercest all good then?))  
#2  
((unrelated if thats chill? for plot purposes  
#2  
((dirk and d are a separate fam from Bro and dave?  
#1  
TG: yeet,thats all good))  
#2  
((sweet  
#1  
TG: Dave was making his way through the people, small giggles and weird sounds escaping him as he did. Okay, so , he probably sholdnt be he right now considering you are on cloud nine levels of high, but right now this was the only place that wasnt killing his vibe . He was making his way over to the bar, his skinny lengthy form passing though the sweaty bodys with relative ease. Hee finally made it to the bar after a minute, fixing his shades and his hair as he sat down. Okay, the only thing that could make tonight even better was hooking up with someone, which he fully intended to do. He didnt care if it was a chick or a dude,he just wanted something. As he looked around from his spot on the bar stool he didnt see anyone that made him take a double take. That is, untill he saw the dude next to him. Yeah, okay, he's pretty hot. He leaned over and gave a dopy grin, one that if he wasnt high as a kite, he'd never let slide across his face. "You're hot, do you wanna kiss?" wow, smooth Dave.  
#1  
TG: sorry if my first reply sucks))  
#1  
TG: Also, im on mobile so if it says i dissconnect or time out i'll be right back. I already subbed so if i dont reply right away, i'll repply as soon as possible))  
#1  
High!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#2  
((whats old mate on? classic pot or like lsd or some shit?))  
#1  
High!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: nah, just pot.))  
#2  
Despite being away for so long with no luxury of clubs, you haven’t forgotten how dirty the places could be. If security hadn’t managed to kick out the people who have drunk too much, there’d be puke in corners and sticky floors from spilt alcohol. What a shame, wasted drinks. Not only that, but the people occupying these clubs themselves were probably the worst. Stereotypes; horny, old men hitting on anything with two legs (or one, for that matter); the flirty, ditzy chicks who you really wanted to just douse in alcohol because why not, and then diva gays. Y’know, the ones that put the rest of you to shame? Regardless, that leaves the rest of you outliers as the normal ones. The ones there for some genuine good times. As your thoughts escape you, you fail to realise the newly seated man beside you. Well shit, you better start paying attention. Nevertheless, you raise your head and shift to glance in his direction, instinctively straightening your posture upon the request with your lips tugging into a cheeky grin. “You’ve got balls kid, but I’ll pass.” You decline, eyeing him over with little to no subtlety. Cute, for sure, but filthy. Not only does he reek of pot, but you can see the grime built up over the boys skin, under his nails, the faint sheen of sweat covering his forehead and seeping into his blonde hair. Now whilst to most it’s actually a rather clean state for a teenager, your standards are pretty far-reaching. “You reek, kid. Havin’ a bit too much fun getting into your daddy’s pot stash?” You tease, giving him your full attention solely for the point of entertainment.  
#1  
TG: He raised a brow and rolled his eyes "Im not a kid, you're just old and you've forgotten what its like to be in the prime of your life"He sneers, looking like a child as he did so. Yeah, okay, so , he wasnt the cleanest, his black shirt rumpled and scrunched up from the ocean of bodies he just escaped from, and he was a little sweaty..a lot sweaty, and yeah, his nails looked like shit, what was left of his nails anyway, most of them having been bitten off. But even with all that, he still managed to keep his head held high, his hair still perfectly styled and his posture straight as a fucking board. The only thing that made him falter in the slightest bit was 'daddy'. hah, thats funny. "Actually, i buy my own shit. Thats why i have three jobs asshat"he snaps, a little harsher then he meant to, but this was supposed to be his night off. He sat back up straight after a second and composed himself once more. "And actually, i wanted the whites of my eyes to match the iris"He said"what would it take for makeouts to happen right now?" Back on topic. Nice job Dave, way to keep your priorities in check  
#2  
“Old? Kid I’m twenty-eight, and you?” You encourage, leaning a boney elbow on the countertop with your cheek in palm, curious. He behaves like a child, that’s for sure and despite all you’ve thrown at him, he seems to keep head strong and in it to win it. Hm, you’ll give him credit for that. “Three jobs? Wow, baby I’m proud.” You say with a little too much of a teasing tone to your voice considering you know the pain the kid is going through, really. “But fair enough, fair enough. I’ll give you credit for not backing down. Sure you wanna get your mack on with someone insistently insulting you?” You question, a curious brow cocked as you do so. What also intrigues you is the mention of red eyes, assuming that’s what he’s implying. Who is this kid?  
#1  
TG: "Im 19, well, 20 today."He says simply. He was shifting around when he found that the stool was a spinny stool and had to physically stop himself from spinning on the thing to make him seem like more of a child. Hes already had a rocky first impression with this guy, he had to remain semi professional.He rolled his eyes at the pet name , not seeming affected by the teasing in the slightest."Bills dont pay themselves, plus foods nice to have. He nods at the question, hooking his feet around the bar of the stool he was sitting on "Well yeah. Its no fun to kiss with someone that you agree with 100% of the time. LIke, theres no spark, no fight for cpntrol , trying to one up the person your macking with to prove that you just as good, or better then the person"He ends up rambling off, his words just melting together till he got so off topic that even he had no fucking idea what he was talking about , but he just kept talking.  
#2  
“Twenty? So you are a kid. An’ underage one, at that.” You tack on, lifting a hand to lightly punch his shoulder. “Happy birthday, I guess. But don’t use that to guilt me into a cheeky make out sesh. I’ll repeat from earlier; you’re filthy. Unless I know for a solid fact you’ve showered, with soap, and brushed your teeth until your gums bleed, I’m not makin’ out with you.” You say as a matter of fact, shoulders lifting in a shrug. The rambling was cute, you’ll admit, but you remind yourself that he’s the same age as your little bro, high as a kite, and a kid.  
#1  
TG: He cut his rant off short when at what the guy said "Excuse me grandpa, but maybe you're overage"He teases but grabs the guys hand within an instant before it was even close to his shoulder. He let go as fast as he had grabbed the guys hand, clearly content with just stopping his hand "Punch me and i'll brake your arm in three different places"He said dead pan, not caring if it was playful or not. His grin came back at the next part and he stood up quickly "What if i go take a shower and shit, and then come back? Shit, but then you might be gone. Uhh, alright. what about you come with me or vise versa ? i dunno, iust wanna kiss you?"He offers, trying to find a way to clean up without the hot dude leaving. He didnt know when he'd get this chance again  
#2  
The threat catches you off guard, but definitely peaks your interest. What the hell is under this kids skin that’s got him so wound up? Being the cheeky overage shit you are, you nudge his hand away and slide him your whiskey sour as a sort of reward for standing up to you. “I doubt you even know how to shower properly nor have the right soap.” You say, shifting to stand up and straighten your jacket. “C’mon then, we’re going to my place but don’t get any ideas. You’re not touching me or anything within my house until you’re red raw from scrubbing.”  
#1  
TG: Dave rolled his eyes behind the shades, making it clear as to what he was doing so even a blind person could see. He shrugged "Yeah, point taken. "He hums, but he was still grinning as he nods quickly "Got it, dont touch, clean first"He repeats, looking up at him "Lead the way"  
#2  
You’re surprised but glad he doesn’t reach for your hand, and you wordlessly lead him out of the club, texting your chauffeur as you do so. “Why d’ya wanna make out with me so bad, kid? What’s the attachment, for?  
#2  
“*  
#1  
TG: He followed behind the hot guy and looked around once they were outside "I dunno. like i said, you're hot. is that not enough reason?"He asked, trying to smooth out his shirt, attempting to make himself look decent  
#2  
“Well, no? Who the fuck goes home with a stranger to have a shower just so they can make out with them? Kinda curious ‘bout your intentions, kid. Gonna kill me, or what? You cute threat back there was totally a bluff.”  
#1  
TG: He falters a little at that, shoving his hands into his pockets , looking slightly nervous "I do, thats who."He said only to roll his eyes once more "I dont intend to kill anyone, i'd rather help then hur-"He cut off at the next part, his grin leaving entirely and his face went deadpan "I dont bluff. If you wanna test me, be my guest. But i wouldnt recommended it "  
#2  
You snort at the change in character, looking him over with your hands in the pocket of your Versace dress slacks. “Cute, kid. Cute. Maybe we can spar sometime. For now, get in and don’t touch anything but the seatbelt.” You say, nodding toward the Chevrolet Suburban in which rolls up beside the curb.  
#1  
TG: He still looked peeved, every muscle in his body tense and he shrugs "If you want" He nods a little , his eyes going wide when he say the suburban "Dude, are you rich or some shit??"  
#2  
You roll your eyes, simply shooing him into the car and you follow suit, closing it behind you. “And here I was thinkin’ you knew who I was considering you were so hellbent on kissing me. But sure, whatever floats your boat.”  
#1  
TG: He climbed into the car and buckled up, looking out at him. As soon as the guy got in the car he sat up a bit straighter "What do you mean ? WHo are you?" He asked  
#2  
“Russian hitman.” You deadpan, ruffling your drivers hair playfully as a hint to take you back to yours, though as you recoil you douse your hand in hand sanitiser, making sure to get in all the crevices until you’re home.  
#1  
TG: He raised a brow, clearly confused . He snickered when the guy put hand sanitizer on "You a clean freak or something?"He asked , not expecting an answer. Once the car finally did stop he hopped out, looking around  
#2  
You give him a bad case of the side eye at the comment and slide out of the car, thanking your driver before leading the blonde into the lobby of your apartment complex. “Jus’ making sure not to leave any fingerprints, I mean what?” You tease, greeting a couple of employees before you’re in the elevator. Your cleanliness stems from your drug addiction, which definitely sounds weird. On your last, bad trip, you spent hours screaming and scratching at your skin until you were red raw and bleeding simply because you believed the dirt was sinking in. Ever since it’s just been an irrational fear.  
#1  
TG: "And you accuse me of trying to kill you, meanwhile you're over here making sure theres no trace of me "He snickers, following behind. He frowns a little when he saw the familiar apartment complex and his guard went up noticeably. He stepped in the elevator quickly, looking around. He'd never been in the elevator, having always taken the stairs "What floor are you on?"  
#2  
“Chill out, I’m not a russian hitman. Jus’ a Texan one.” You shrug, laughing at the obvious uncomfort as you scan your card to allow access to the rooftop penthouse. “Does that answer your question? What’s got your knickers in a twist?”  
#1  
TG: "Honestly, thats probably worse then a russaian one"He chuckles halfheartedly. He blinked when the elevator when up to the rooftop "Holy shit, are you the one who keeps calling security on us?"He asked, laughing a little, intentionally not answering the question. He had always silently thanked whoever had called the manager when bro and him were on the roof but he had never made any effort to find out who actually called. And honestly, he doesnt blame whoever did call, the made a shit ton of noise. He looked over at the guy, raising a brow above his shades as he waited for an answer "Or did you just move in or some shit? "He asked, not sure if he was even the guy who called or not  
#2  
You cock a brow, stepping into your sterile, tidy apartment once the elevator opens. “Hm? Kid I’m literally here like two out of twelve months, aint me. Could be the brother, but I doubt it. Always hauled up on his computer.” You comment, setting your belongings on the kitchen bench after toeing off your shoes and setting them by the shoe rack. You lead him down the hall, neglecting to give him a grand tour because the fuck why? Along the walls lay framed portraits of all your movie titles and awards on shelves, which yes you’re cocky about but ignore in favour of opening the bathroom door. “You sure as hell aint using my shower, so guest one will do.”  
#1  
TG: He nodded "Remind me to thank him then"He says absentmindedly. He slips his own shoes off, letting them land wherever they landed. He looked along the walls when he saw the movie posters "You an actor or something?" He asked. He didnt have much time for movies considering he was normally busy. He walked into the bathroom and then looked back at him "Rude"He said with mock offence before walking over to the shower and turned it on  
#2  
You glance back at the tossed shoes and scowl, blocking the way into the bathroom with a hand on the door frame. “Hey, no. Go pick your shoes up, kid. ‘M not your slave, have some respect.” You comment, letting your arm drop in favour of crossing over your chest. “And no, I’m a director and entrepreneur.”  
#1  
TG: He groans loudly and dramatically stomps over to the door, picking his shoes up and set them next to the guys "There , happy?" He asked, walking back over to the bathroom door "Entrepreneur? Dude, who are you? like, whats your name?"  
#2  
“Derrick Strider.” You say simply, letting him back into the bathroom as you fold a towel over the edge of the bath and lay out a bathmat. “Okay so the soap in the orange you use first, then use the red one. Make sure to use a wash cloth and I mean scrub everywhere. At least three minutes. I put a toothbrush in there, also. Brush your tongue, too. And don’t drown, kid. I can’t pay my way out of a dead minor in my bathroom.”  
#1  
TG: He blinked at the name, furrowing his eyebrows. He nods and looked at everything "i got it i got it. I know how to wash myself "He rolls his eyes and more or less pushes Derrick out of the bathroom  
#2  
“Clearly not.” You retort, jumping away from the hand moving to push you out and shrugging off your jacket once you are. Whilst he showers, you take the time to have your own. You go through the same process you instructed him though probably more vigorously, along with washing your hair. When you step out your skin is both dry and soft, and you love it. Changing into a tshirt and sweatpants, you then slip out and into the kitchen.  
#1  
TG: Dave rolls his eyes and shuts the door. He showers for nearly an hour, just standing under the hot water for the most part whilst he cleaned himself up. He grabbed the towel once all the sweat and grime was off of him and he slipped on his shades before opening the door "so, do you want me to put on the clothes i was wearing before or?"He calls out, not caring that he was dripping water all over the place. He walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, looking for the dude . He was thin as hell but it ws clear that all of the meat on his bones was pure muscle, and there were dozens of raised scars all over his chest and back, more so on his back "Like, i could put the old ones on if you want, but i figured you probably wouldnt want me too"He said, fixing his shades as water from his hair dripped down them.  
#2  
You glance up when he emerges, nose scrunching up as you watch water drip over your floor and before you realise you’re getting a towel to go and clean it up. “Go back in the bathroom. I’ll get clothes.”  
#2  
((eek wasnt done  
#1  
TG: sa'll good))  
#2  
...You say, laying the clean towel down to wipe up the spots of water having trailed from the bathroom. Fuck this kid is annoying. Does he really have no respect? Your apartment is your safe haven. Once it’s all dried up from what you can tell, you place the towel in the hamper and gather some of the clothes you got sent from PR packages, tossing them in to the blonde boy.  
#1  
TG: He shrugs as he walks back in the bathroom. He catches the packages and opens them, slipping the baggie clothes on and then dries off his hair quickly before walking back out. He watched the guy clean and bit at his nails, not caring that they were still nasty since he couldnt really clean them at the moment. He walked out once they guy seemed like he was done and he tilted his head "Thanks for the clothes dude"  
#2  
You scowl when he emerges, looking him over with harsh eyes and a scrunched up nose. “Your hands.” You simply comment, crossing your legs at the ankle. “You didn’t do them properly.”  
#1  
TG: He looked down at his hands and then back up at him,kind of slouching a little "i couldnt..? I didnt have anything to clean them with and shit. Besides, they're not /that/ bad"Yeah, they were  
#2  
“The wash cloth, dude. You jus’ didn’t try.” You mutter, slipping over to where he stands and deeming it okay, you curl your fingers around his wrists to lift them. Everything else is okay, just the nails. You lead him over to the sink and run the tap, waiting for it to hear up. “They’re bad, and there’s no way in hell I’m lettin’ you touch me with them.”  
#1  
TG: He tensed as soon as his wrist was grabbed ,clearly fighting the urge to pull his hand back and punch the guy straight in the nose. There were more scars on his hand then anywhere else, half of his pinky missing on his right hand. He frowns when he was pulled back to the bathroom, watching the water "..alright"he muttered before clenching his jaw shut.  
#2  
You don’t say anything about the scars or the half missing finger for that matter, rather finish cleaning his hands to your standard before you let him pat his hands dry. “There. Much better. Doesn’t it feel better?”  
#1  
TG: he shrugged and pulled his hand back as soon as his wrist was let go. Yeah, they did feel better, but its not like he was going to admit that to the guy "Its fine i guess"He shrugs and brings his hand up to bite at his nails again  
#2  
You frown when he does so, taking his hand with your towel you dried them with and keeping them still. “Please don’t do that.” You say simply, leaning against the countertop. You really don’t like that. “Anyway, there. You’re all clean; much better. Still high as a kite or whatVl  
#2  
?”*  
#1  
TG: He frowns deeper when his hand was grabbed again and he grumbled a little to himself. He shrugged and looked away "No, not really. you kind of killd my vibe dude"He mumbles, just looking nervous and uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot. He bit at his lip since his nails were unavailable  
#2  
“Well you agreed to come here, knowing full well what I requested. So soz, for burstin’ your bubble.” You shrug, folding the tea towel.  
#1  
TG: He just shrugged and stood up straight again "I didnt expect you to fucking so anal about it me being clean though. i thought it was just cause i was sweaty and shit"He says, running a hand through his hair to try and style it how he normally had it. He brushed the shirt off and looked up at him "And just so you know, its kind of hypocritical to make fun of me when its pretty clear you've done worse shit"  
#2  
You furrow your brows, looking him over with a surprised scowl. “The fuck d’ya mean? I simply requested that if you wan’ed so badly to kiss me I’d need you to wash up, the fuck are you turning this on me for?” You say, arms folded. “And what d’ya means it’s obvious I’ve done worse shit, you don’t even know who I am.”  
#1  
TG: He shrugged "I was talking about the pot dude"he said, making it clear he was looking at the dude in the eye as he brought his hand back up to chew on his nails. It was pretty obvious he was trying to make the guy upset, or at least get on his nerves . "You killed my high, im simply returning the favor."He says "And what i mean is that, you're OCD as fuck,, which a lot of people are, so i'll give you that. But you remind me of the shit Bro did when he was clean for like, a month, and i know he did/does some bad shit. So im simply simply stating what i have observed about you , Derrick"  
#2  
Your fingers curl when he simply lifts his hand again to tick you off. Unfortunately for you, it works, and you’re forced to walk away and over to your couch, though you don’t sit. “I’m not doin’ it ‘cause of some drug sobriety bullshit.” You mutter, rolling your eyes to brush it off despite your hand currently twisting and untwisting in the fabric of your shirt to distract you. “Stop tryin’ t’ read what you don’t know.”  
#1  
TG: He follows behind the guy and tilted his head "Then why are you doing it?"He asked curiously , flopping down on the couch feet first before looking up at him "and im not reading, im observing."He says, hissing in pain quietly when he pites his nail to deep  
#2  
“‘Cause hygiene.” You answer simply, clenching your fist but you have to do the same with the other side to match the pinch from your nails to skin. “What’s wrong with being conscious of that?”  
#1  
TG: He noticed his hands, watching quietly before looking back up at him "Dude, you need to relax.Being clean is great , but you're like, too clean. You're not even aware that you're doing some of the shit that you do, like for example, your hands have to hurt the same. I just met you and i can already tell that you need to relax and just let go of control for a while "  
#2  
“You don’t understand, this is my relaxing.” You answer simply, sitting on the edge of the couch, hyper aware of everything. “Besides, too clean isn’t a thing. I’d rather be red raw than forced to sit in my sweat longer than absolutely necessary.” When he notes the observation regarding your hands, you uncurl your fists and simply rub your palms together. “Coincidence, dude. Muscles tensed.”  
#1  
TG: He looked up at him and scoffed "im sure you get laid all the time with that kind of attitude."He stood up and looked at him "here, im going to do something that involves sexual shit but i wanna get an okay from you first, and if you agree, then if you want me to stop say red."He said simply, keeping his face deadpan the entire time he was talking. He honestly just wanted to test his own little theory  
#2  
“Fuck you, I get laid enough.” You comment with little malice, shifting to face him at the proposition. “Are you going to tell me what it is, first?” You ask, looking him over. What if you agree and he dirties your skin but then you’re rude to say red.  
#1  
TG: "Sure you do"He said, grabbing on of Derricks wrists and held it above his hand loosely so if he wanted to pull away he wanted to "I just wanna make you feel good. Is that to much to ask?"He said innocently "Besides, im already clean as ive been in my entire life, its not like imma get you dirty"  
#2  
You very hesitantly take his hand, not knowing where he’s going with it but following along for now. “Clean of STD’s sure but you’re a kid and teens sweat heaps ‘cause hormones and shit.” You comment.  
#1  
TG: "Dude, puberty is done and over with me for the most part, im not that bad"He grumbled and set his Derricks hand on his own shoulder "If it makes you feel any better or more secure i wont move as much so they're will be less sweat and shit"He said "Besides, the whole reason i went to the club was to get 'recked' , and who better then a recovering druggie"He teased childishly  
#2  
“‘M not a druggie.” You say in response, defending yourself as he sets your hand on his shoulder. “Who ever said I was a recovering druggie? Dude I just like bein’ clean.” You say, trying to convince him otherwise.  
#1  
TG: He rolled his eyes and scoffed "Dude. Shut up. Im not stupid"He said, clearly not convinced. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to his height "Come one, arent you frusterated about shit? Like work or even things not being ckean when they clearly should? like, take all of that out, on me"he offers lightly  
#2  
You nudge at his chest, hands sliding off his shoulder when you realise what he’s getting at. “You just want me to play it rough with you.” You say, moving to stand and rubbing your palms on your pants as you try to pull yourself together. “Newsflash kid, I’m not your therapist nor are you mine.”  
#1  
TG: He furrows his brows and stands up "Fine. whatever. I dont know why you fucking agreed to take me to your place if you wont let me fucking kiss you "It was pretty clear that he was referring to sloppy makeouts. I mean, that /is/ what he came for. "And i dont fucking /need/ a therapist, im fine, i dont need any shrink to fucking disect me"He growls out, fixing his shades before he headed over to the door to leave  
#2  
“Yeah clearly not, just some ‘recovering druggie’ to rough you up.” You retort, sitting back down on the edge of the couch once he’s standing. Does he expect you to chase after him? It’s not Hollywood. 10:42:40

#1  
TG: He turns around and glares daggers at him "For fucks sake, not everyone thinks with there dicks! i dont want to have godamn sex with you! I just wanted to be able to say that ti kissed someone before i turned twenty!"He hissed and then looked down at his phone, frowning when he saw it was 10:21pm. five minutes till time he was born"Which isnt even fucking possible now, thank you for wasting my time"He grows out and picked up his shoe, throwing it at one of the posters and got grimm satisfaction when the glass shattered  
#2  
Derrick “D.” Strider [] disconnected.  
#1  
High!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat


	57. Chapter 57

In heat!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *HE PANTED AS HE LAYED ON HIS BED, ONLY IN HIS BOXERS, A PILLOW IN BETWEEN HIS THIGHS, GRINDING ON IT SLIGHTLY TO GET SOME SORT OF FRICTION, WHINING AND IN MEED OF ATTENTION*  
#2  
GG: *she knocks on the door and walks in with a happy smile, stopping with a look of confusion*karkat?  
#1  
CG: *HE BLUSHES DEEPLY, LOOKING AT JADE AS HE COVERS UP HIS SQUIRMING AND DRIPPING BULGE* G-GET OUT!  
#2  
GG: *she walks forward and moves karkats hands away from the appendge*wow, is that what alien privites look like*she asks curiously*why is it so wet?  
#1  
CG: J-JADE! *HIS FACE TURNS A BRIGHTER RED, TRYING TO MOVE AWAY*  
#2  
GG: *she stares for a second before looking up*yes?  
#1  
CG: P-PLEASE GET OFF MY BULGE! I-IM IN HEAT AND THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH  
#2  
GG: can i help?*she asks looking up at him*  
#1  
CG: W-WHAT?! *HIS BULGE SQUIRMS AROUND MORE MAKING HIM BUCK HIS HIPS SLIGHTLY*  
#2  
GG: *she moves her hand over to his bulge, letting it wrap around h  
#2  
GG: her fingers*can i help?  
#1  
CG: *HE PRACTICALLY MELTS INTO HER TOUCH AS HE LETS OUT A BREATHY MOAN* F-FUUCK~  
#2  
GG: is that a yes?*she asks, running a finger over it softly*  
#2  
gardenGnostic's connection timed out.  
#1  
CG: *HE ARCHES HIS BACK SLIGHTLY, NODDING IN APPROVAL* M-MNN!~ MMHM  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#2  
GG: *she smiles and moves up on the bed and between his legs. she moves forward and softly runs her tongue over bulge*  
#1  
CG: J-JADE O-OH GOD~ *HE GRIPS HER HAIR, HUFFING HEAVILY*  
#2  
GG: *she hums and slowly takes the tip of it in her mouth*  
#1  
CG: *IT PUSHES IN DEEPER, WRIGGLING IN HER MOUTH THE CHERRY FLAVOR SPREADING* A-AAHH~  
#2  
GG: *she closes her eyes and takes him down to the hilt, furrowing her eyebrows as she trys to get used to the feeling and sucks hard, humming happily at the taste*  
#1  
CG: S-SHIT!~ *HE TEARS AT THE BED, BITING HIS LIP* J-JADE~  
#2  
GG: *she looks up at karakt and smiles with her eyes, lightly running her teeth over his bulge*  
#1  
CG: S-SHIT J-JADE IM GONNA!- *HE CUMS A BUCKET LOAD IN HER MOUTH* F-FUCK!~  
#2  
GG: *she struggles for a second but swallows it all down, sucking softly one more time before pulling away and licks the red off her lips*  
#1  
CG: *HE PANTS, BITING HIS LIP SOFTLY*  
#2  
GG: *she looks up at him and smiles softly*are you okay?  
#1  
CG: *HE LOOKS AWAY, BLUSHING* Y-YEA  
#2  
GG: aww, karkittens flustered*she chuckles softly*  
#1  
CG: D-DONT CALL ME THAT!  
#2  
GG: sure thing karkitten  
#1  
CG: JADE!  
#2  
GG: yes karkitty?  
#1  
CG: STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
#2  
GG: make me*she chuckles and pushes her hair behind her ears*  
#1  
CG: FINE. *HE GETS UP AND PUSHES HER BACKWARDS*  
#2  
GG: *she.looks up at him with a coy smile*heya karcat 16:03:14

#1  
CG: *HE SNARLS, LEANING DOWN, PULLING DOWN HER PANTS AND UNDIES*  
#2  
GG: *she blushes deeply and holds her legs together to hide her soaked pussy*aww, is karkitten frusterated?  
#1  
CG: *HE IGNORES HER, OPENING HER LEGS, LEANING DOWN AND LICKING SLOWLY*  
#2  
GG: *she gives a breathy moan and leans her head back*  
#1  
CG: *HE SUCKS SOFTLY ON HER CLIT, SMIRKING UP AT HER*  
#1  
In heat!carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
THURSDAY 20 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


End file.
